Almas gemelas (FSOG)
by ursubg
Summary: ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado si existe alguien destinado a ti? Pues eso mismo les pasará a nuestros protagonistas, por mucho que le huyan al amor éste los alcanzará. Contiene lemon. Historia totalmente de mi propiedad, registrada en Safe Creative. Con personajes de El James y Stephenie Meyer.
1. Sinopsis

**SINOPSIS**

El amor podemos encontrarlo de diversas formas y sobre todo cuando menos lo esperamos.

Eso es lo que le ocurrirá a nuestros protagonistas.

Por un lado tenemos a Christian Grey, de 24 años, él es guapo, apuesto con éxito, rico y muy conocido y deseado entre las féminas. Trabaja en la empresa familiar, presidida por su padre, él es su vicepresidente, "The Grey's", una reconocida marca de perfumes y maquillaje.

Hijo de Carrick y Grace Grey, ésta última era la creadora de la mayoría de sus productos. Tenían otra hija Mia Grey de 19 años, muy alegre y cariñosa.

Sus mejores amigos de toda la vida son Jack Hyde y José Rodríguez, a cada cual más guapo cuando se juntan los 3 no hay chica que se les resista, pero aparecerá una que lo hará y que logrará meterse en el corazón del trío.

Por otro lado tenemos a Ana Steele, 21 años de edad, ella es guapa, simpática, rica y con éxito, es dueña de la mejor empresa de publicidad de Seattle "The Moonlight", la montó cuando estaba todavía en la Universidad, bajo el seudónimo Anastasia Shadows porque deseaba seguir con su vida tranquila de siempre.

Sus padres son Ray y Carla Steele que trabajan en su empresa y le cubren ante la prensa, tiene 2 hermanos Emmet de 24 años y Seth de 19, muy celosos de ella. Sus mejores amigas y casi hermanas son Jessica, Rose, Ángela, Kate, Lauren, Leah y Jane.

Sus amigas y familia son los únicos que conocen que es ella la dueña de la empresa, los demás creen que es la secretaria personal y segunda al mando de Anastasia.

Ella solía buscar su príncipe azul pero después de un hecho traumático con su entonces novio decidió vivir la vida, eso sí, bajo las sombras pues la única que conoce este secreto e incluso se une a ella de vez en cuando es Lauren.

Por cosas del destino se conocerán, entre risas y encuentros inesperados la amistad surgirá haciéndose más fuerte.

¿Se enamorarán? ¿Christian creerá en el amor? ¿Ana verá en él su príncipe azul?

¿Serán almas gemelas? ¿Se darán una oportunidad?

Entra y averígualo.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

ANA

Como era habitual en mí se me había hecho tarde… Había quedado con unos amigos para almorzar e iba con media hora de retraso, resoplé ¡Menos mal que iba con mi bebé! Un Audi deportivo en color rosa que adoraba ¡Si lo sé! Un color fuera de lo común que tuvieron que pedir expresamente para mí, sonreí, con él tenía las 2 cosas que más me gustaban la velocidad y mi color favorito…

Por si fuera poco llegar tarde se puso a lloviznar y no quedaban aparcamientos cerca de la puerta del restaurante, por lo que tuve que aligerar el paso para llegar lo antes posible. Otra cosa que nunca llevo encima es un paraguas, que ahora me habría venido estupendamente ¡Pero en fin! Cuando entré mi pelo, maquillaje y ropa se había arruinado por el agua ¡Lo peor de todo! Que mi vestido era beige claro y ahora se transparentaba, después de comer tendría que pasar por casa para cambiarme.

Me acerqué a la mesa de recepción con todas las miradas sobre mí ¿Acaso no hay tenían nada mejor que hacer? Me pregunté rodando los ojos con exageración ¡Como si fuera tan raro ver a alguien mojado cuando está lloviendo! Para colmo de males la chica del mostrador me miraba por encima del hombro ¡Idiota!

-Hola, mi nombre es Ana Steele, tengo una reservación a nombre de Alec Vulturi.

-Sí aquí está…- volvió a mirarme de arriba a abajo, cuando pareció conforme con su escrutinio continuó- Nuestro mesero la acompañará a la mesa.

-Por supuesto…- le contesté con mi mejor sonrisa falsa, si esta tipa supiera quién soy no me miraría como si fuese una cucaracha, puede que sea algo tonto crear una empresa, convertirla en la mejor de Seattle y permanecer en las sombras, pero siempre he sido muy celosa con mi intimidad, todos creen que la dueña es Anastasia Shadows y que yo sólo soy su secretaria personal. Pero la prensa está demasiado pesada con el tema, suspiré apenada, por ellos mis días de tranquilidad terminarán en la fiesta del 4º aniversario de la empresa, resoplé con frustración, dónde tengo previsto hacerlo público aunque no por propia voluntad. Pero como dice mamá debo afrontar las cosas…

Así que quiero disfrutar al máximo este tiempo de privacidad. Tampoco es que no lo sepa nadie, solo mi familia y mis mejores amigas de toda la vida. Ni siquiera Alec, con el que tuve una relación de 2 años, sabe nada… Pero mejor así, mientras divago llegó el mesero, un chico de unos 20 años que no me quita el ojo de encima ¡Odio esto! Ya sé que mi físico no está mal pero me gustaría encontrar a alguien que vea más allá, no me considero perfecta porque no lo soy pero no puedo quejarme. Me molesta enormemente que se acerquen con la única intención de echar un polvo…

Aunque no crean que por eso soy una monja, ruedo los ojos internamente, me gusta mantener mi imagen en mi vida cotidiana pero en privado tengo mis escarceos sexuales, siempre fuera de mi entorno y con alguien que conozco lo justo para evitar que quieran más… Así disfruto de sexo sin compromiso aunque no pierdo la esperanza de encontrar a mi príncipe azul.

Este aspecto de mi vida sólo lo conoce Lauren, ambas buscamos lo mismo y casi siempre me acompaña, aunque últimamente ha estado muy ocupada con sus conciertos y he tenido que ir sola.

A pesar de la confianza entre nosotras me da un poco de pena decirles, incluso Lauren lo sabe porque nos encontramos en una de esas fiestas, después del embarazoso momento hablamos y decidimos dejarlo entre nosotras, desde entonces quedamos para disfrutar nuestro fin de semana de sexo desinhibido como lo llamamos nosotras, resoplé, hablando de sexo… Había estado tan ocupada últimamente que no había tenido tiempo de tener una de mis escapadas… ¡Necesitaba algo urgentemente!

-Señorita por aquí…- lo seguí mientras intentaba arreglar mi cabello, iba tan distraída que choqué con alguien y sin ver quien era me disculpé.

-¡Perdón, lo siento mucho! Iba distraída y no me fijé…- mis ojos chocaron con los suyos, eran muy bonitos.

-¡A ver si miramos mejor! No puedes ir atropellando a la gente de esa forma…- lo miré muy enojada, al deslizar mi vista por él sentí bastante calor ¡Dios! Estaba muy… Saqué inmediatamente esos pensamientos de mi mente, aunque tal vez… Pero entonces volvió a abrir la boca- Por cierto…- me miró de arriba abajo tal como hizo el otro y resoplé- ¿Porque vienes mojada? ¿No sabes que hay que ducharse sin ropa?- me dio una mirada bastante atrayente que traté de ignorar-¿Sabes? No me importaría acompañarte…- comenzó a hacerme ojitos ¡Imbécil! ¡No era más que un "cazador" en busca de una "chica fácil"! Esta vez tendrá que redirigir su radar, tal vez si nuestro encuentro hubiera sido en uno de mis fines de semana de sexo, habría aceptado sin dudar pero por desgracia no era así- ¿Qué me dices preciosa?- ¿Por qué todos los chicos guapos que me atraen son imbéciles? Tras darme su sonrisa más sexy puse la mía fingida.

-No te preocupes…- amplié la misma- Miraré mejor para la próxima…- su sonrisa se amplió, seguramente pensaba que ya me tenía en el bote ¡Imbécil!- ¡No quiero volver a chocar con imbéciles que se creen que con una sonrisa bonita y unas palabras estúpidas voy a caer en sus brazos!- poniéndome lo más recta que pude lo miré con desdén y sin esperar su respuesta seguí el camino hacia la mesa de mi amigo.

CHRISTIAN

Había sido un día muy ajetreado y agotador, me sentía aburrido de mi vida, siempre era lo mismo… Trabajo, copas con los chicos y pasar una noche de sexo con alguna desconocida, casi ninguna valía para repetir, no me interesaba conocerlas, ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres y ya me resultaba aburrido.

¡Quería algo nuevo en mi vida! ¡Un reto! Sería perfecto encontrar una chica que viese más allá de mi apellido y por supuesto de mi físico, cosa bastante difícil puesto que estoy bastante bien. Si se lo preguntan no es que sea engreído, soy realista y con verme se sabe, soy alto, apuesto, tengo casi todos los músculos de mi cuerpo marcados... No hay mujer que se me resista, por eso necesito algo nuevo… Una mujer que se resista a mis encantos ¡Algo imposible!

Cuando llegué al restaurante, la recepcionista me dio su mirada de "Voy a comerte", pero ya había probado lo que puede ofrecer y no me interesa repetir.

Me acompaña a mi mesa de siempre sin dejar de hablar pero no me estoy enterando de nada puesto que la estoy ignorando, no parece darse por enterada, al llegar a mi mesa me deja el menú no sin antes hacer una sugerencia.

-Si quieres algo que no venga en el menú solo debes decírmelo…- tras darme un guiño se fue contoneando las caderas de forma excesiva, a pesar que estaba buena no me apetecía.

Tras pedir mi comida me distraigo mirando a mí alrededor, hay 3 chicas, una pelirroja con la que ya estuve en su tiempo ¡Así que paso! Otra rubia que no conozco pero no es mi tipo y una castaña que me manda ojitos, suspiré, a pesar que no estaba mal no me ponía nada de nada, pasé la mano por mi cabello en signo de frustración ¿Podría estar enfermo? ¡Mierda! ¡Necesitaba una chica que superara mis expectativas! O la falta de sexo me pasaría factura… Tal vez encontrara alguien que valga la pena… Negué enseguida ¡El amor no estaba hecho para mí!

Mientras espero que traigan mi comida decido ir al baño, cuando estoy a punto de llegar una chica choca conmigo, se disculpa haciéndose la tonta, la observo bien y... ¡Está de muerte! Con ese vestido ceñido y casi transparente ¡Es la chica más jodidamente hermosa y sexy que me he encontrado en mucho tiempo! Con esta haré una excepción ¡Tengo que tirármela como sea!

Así que me pongo a ello con mi mejor sonrisa y mi humor tan característico, tras mi broma soy directo y aunque en un principio parece que lo he conseguido termina mandándome a paseo ¡A mí! Christian Grey rechazado por primera vez en su vida ¡Increíble! La observo con atención hasta que llega a la mesa de la rubia que no es mi tipo, para mi mala suerte hay 3 chicos más ¿Será alguno el novio? Esperaba que no… Algo en mi interior se encendió con su rechazo y no pararé hasta conseguirla, pero el primer paso era averiguar quién es.

Seguí mi camino al baño, cuando estaba terminando escuché unas voces, salgo del cubículo para encontrarme a 2 de los chicos que había en la mesa de mi Diosa Castaña ¿De dónde salió ese mí? Apenas la conozco y ya me adueño de ella, mientras me lavo las manos me mantengo atento a su conversación con la esperanza de sacar algo de información.

-Sam, ya te he dicho que no está interesada en ti, te aprecia como amigo y nada más…- su voz sonaba cansada, seguramente de repetirlo más de una vez.

-¡No puedo creerlo Alec! ¡Deberías apoyarme! O es que sigues enamorado ¿Es eso?- ¿qué?- ¡Vamos hermano! ¡Tú oportunidad pasó! ¡Hazte a la idea! Ahora ese tormento castaño será mío…-¡Parece que hablaban de mi diosa! ¿Otra vez ese mí? Necesitaba saber más.

-Pero Sam, ella no es el tipo de chicas que frecuentas…- no parecía muy conforme- Respecto a lo de mi relación ahora sólo somos los mejores amigos…- suspiró demasiado profundo- A pesar de todo...- esto último fue más un susurro, por lo que decían él había estado con ella, me fijé mejor para saber su tipo, era bastante parecido a mí, por ahí voy bien.

-¡Por eso mismo me tiene loco! ¡Debes ayudarme! ¡Eres mi hermano, por favor! Sabes que soy un gran partido…- resopló frustrado- Además tengo la impresión que si no me apresuro se me adelantará uno de esos buitres…- ¿Había más? ¡Mierda!- Me gusta mucho, eso en mí ya es bastante…- no podía verlo bien pero me daba la impresión que era otro mujeriego como yo.

-Pues si quieres algo serio con ella…- gruñí para mis adentros- Tendrás que acostumbrarte, ella llama la atención por donde va…- así que también tiene sus pretendientes- Recuerdo una vez en la Universidad que le ofrecieron ser modelo y lo rechazó sólo porque ese no era su sueño, a pesar de mis intentos de animarla no me hizo ni caso.

-Tienes razón, debo darme prisa… Ya se me está ocurriendo algo… Por cierto ¿Cómo es eso que la animaste a ser modelo? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Con lo celoso que eras de Ana! Aun así la dejaste escapar…

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! Como tardemos mucho Jared te tomará la delantera.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tienes razón!- gritó antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo y su hermano fue tras él resoplando y negando con la cabeza. Interesante conversación, ahora sabía su nombre, Ana, muy bonito por cierto y lo mejor de todo es que no tiene novio, aunque parece que tendré varios imbéciles como el de antes en el camino, sonreí, había conseguido lo que buscaba.

Ahora necesitaba saber más de ella y sólo una persona me podía ayudar con eso, así que me dirijo al mostrador de recepción para conseguirlo, en cuanto me vio me dio de nuevo su mirada sensual.

-Hola…- prolongo la última vocal tratando de recordar su nombre sin éxito.

-Andrea…- contesta un poco enfadada, y resoplo internamente ¡Si tuviera que recordar el nombre de todas me volvería loco! ¡Mejor céntrate en lo que estamos!

-Andrea…- utilizo mi voz más sensual- Necesito una información muy importante que solo tú puedes darme…- batió las pestañas con exageración y se acercó a susurrar.

-Dime Christian…- ¡estupendo!- Haré lo que quieras…- me miró de arriba a abajo relamiéndose los labios y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

-Verás, necesito el nombre de todos lo que se hallan en la mesa junto al ventanal ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí Andrea?

-¡Claro! Lo anotaré junto a mi número en este papel…- esperé impaciente mientras escribía- Ya sabes…- me dio el papel- ¡Llámame!- me guiñó el ojo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…- le devolví el guiño mientras lo tomaba- ¡Nos vemos!- me despedí y volví a la mesa lo más rápido que pude, ya se encontraba allí mi comida así que me dispuse a comer mientras no perdía detalle de su mesa, mi diosa castaña se hallaba de espaldas y no podía verla bien. Pero los chicos morenos que se hallaban frente a mí le coqueteaban con descaro, la chica reía de todo lo que decían y el otro la miraba con adoración, tal vez su hermano tuviera razón en lo de que seguía enamorado ¿Por qué me molestaba el hecho que hubieran estado juntos? Raro pero cierto… Cuando terminé de comer miré el papel que me dio Andrea.

Los clientes de la mesa son Alec y Sam Vulturi, Jared Black, Jane Tomoe y Ana Steele.

Mi número es 790346721 cuándo y cómo quieras te estaré esperando.

Besos tuya Andrea, estoy deseando volver a sentirte dentro de mí.

¡Vaya! ¡No se anda con rodeos! Pero mi actual objetivo es bastante claro, sonreí mientras la observaba charlando amenamente sin sospechas de lo que se venía ¡Como que me llamo Christian Grey Ana Steele será mía! Cuando miré el reloj ¡Ya iba tarde! Me había entretenido demasiado con mi Diosa y ahora tocaba correr para volver al trabajo. Aunque ahora con mucho mejor humor, volví a sonreír, encontré lo que buscaba y estaba convencido que lo disfrutaría bastante. Estaba tan contento que no presté atención a ninguno de los otros nombres a pesar que me sonaban de algo…

ANA

Después de mi desagradable encuentro con el engreído fui a la mesa a saludar a los chicos, quería reunirlos a todos pero fue imposible. Sólo pudo venir Alec Vulturi mi mejor amigo y también fue mi primer amor, suspiré con pesar, mejor no recordar eso… Su hermano Sam, muy buen amigo también pero algo pesado con las citas, ya no sé cómo hacer para que deje de hacerlo, de momento me niego con educación y de forma disimulada, aunque es muy guapo y atractivo entra dentro de mis amistades por lo que queda totalmente descartado para sexo ocasional, resoplé, debía dejar de pensar en sexo… Jared Rodríguez otro buen amigo con el que puedo pasarme horas riendo y conversando, somos muy parecidos con la diferencia que él parece serio mientras que yo no ¡También está de muerte! Pero nunca podría verlo con otros ojos y por último mi querida Jane o debería decir mi cuñada Jane, se cree que no lo sé pero desde hace un tiempo salen juntos a todas partes, puede que no sea oficial todavía pero seguro que no tarda. Cuando los chicos se fueron al baño aproveché de preguntar por el idiota de antes, no sabía la razón pero no se iba de mi cabeza… Así que tratando de ser sutil y discreta lo hice, la curiosidad me podía… Eso y que parecía haber despertado mis instintos más salvajes…

-¡Oye Jane! ¿Sabes quién es ese chico castaño de la mesa de allá?- señalé al lugar tratando de ser discreta.

-Christian Grey…- ¿qué? ¡No podía ser! Su empresa era cliente mía… ¡Vaya casualidad! Incluso nuestros padres eran íntimos amigos ¡Mierda!- ¿Porque?

-Por nada…- dije tratando de quitarle importancia y me miraron con cara de no te creo nada- Hemos chocado al entrar y ha sido bastante grosero…- me miraron muy raro.

-¿En serio? ¿Christian Grey no ha intentado ligar contigo?- negué- No puedo creerlo…- suspiré.

-Sólo me ha dicho que las duchas se dan sin ropa…- me señalé- Porque estaba toda mojada…- vi como ambos escondían una risa- Tal vez tuviera su gracia pero no se la vi…- dije con el mayor sarcasmo, Jared comenzó a reír a carcajadas con lágrimas y todo.

-Debo reconocer que es gracioso, le diré a mi hermano que me lo presente…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Ben lo conoce?-negó.

-José…- asentí en entendimiento, nunca habíamos coincidido con él- Él es el hermano guay que no se deja ver en compañía de los que él considera críos…- nos señaló a todos los presentes- Es decir nosotros…- me miró más serio- Y conociendo su modus operandi me extraña que no haya intentado llevarte a la cama…- realmente sí que lo había hecho, pero opté por dejarlo así. Como me imaginaba era un picaflor, mordí mi labio, tal vez... ¡Era tan guapo! Además su empresa es cliente mía no sería muy ético tirármelo, aunque por otro lado… ¡Joder! ¡Sólo pensarlo me estaba poniendo a 100!

-¿Ana estás bien?- preguntó Jane algo preocupada- Te has quedado muy callada…- negué esperando que no notaran mi estado, tan solo imaginarnos desnudos, sudorosos,...

-¡Ana!- me trajo de nuevo la voz de Jared al presente- Te lo digo como amigo, no creo que sea muy inteligente acercarte a ninguno de los 3…- hizo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo 3, al ver que lo miraba extrañada agregó- Jack Hyde, Christian Grey y por supuesto mi hermano José Rodríguez…- chasqueó la lengua- Son, digámoslo de forma que se entienda, solteros empedernidos que no buscan compromiso y ni siquiera creo que quieran.

-Lo tendré presente…- dije tratando de recomponerme- De todas maneras no conozco a ninguno…-al decir esto Jared por poco se atraganta ¡Pero era la verdad! Ninguno de esos nombres me sonaban hasta que el los mencionó, solo me era conocido el apellido Grey por mis padres y mi empresa.

-¿No eres muy dada a las revistas de chismes verdad?- negué ¡Bastante tenía con lo mío para agregar más!

-Son los 3 solteros de oro de Seattle…- abrí los ojos sorprendida- No hay chica que no intente pillarlos para vivir del cuento… José posee una discográfica, la misma en la que trabajamos Kate, Jessica y yo… Christian es el futuro dueño de la empresa "The Grey's" muy reconocida a nivel mundial y por último esta Jack Hyde, uno de los mejores pilotos de carreras de Seattle…- asentí bastante sorprendida, todos ellos eran conocidos y yo ni enterada. Antes de poder contestar llegaron Alec y Sam y no pudimos seguir con la conversación.

-Bueno ¿Nos hemos perdido algo?- negué con la cabeza, Sam me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas mientras me guiñaba el ojo- Por cierto Ana, tengo una cena de gala este Sábado ¿Podrías acompañarme?- puso su mirada de corderito degollado que sabía no podía resistir.

-¡Oh Sam! ¡Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de fiestas!- exclamé con la esperanza que lo dejara.

-¡Venga Ana!- insistió- Es que no tengo pareja y todos van acompañados ¿me harás ir solo?- de nuevo esa cara, siempre era lo mismo, abusaban de mi buen corazón para obligarme a ir a esos actos llenos de imbéciles que se creen mejor por ayudar a los demás unos días al año. En mi caso tengo una fundación bajo mi seudónimo y nadie lo sabe.

-¿Porque no le dices a una de las chicas? Estoy segura que estarán encantadas de ir, sobre todo Kate…- y seguro que más entusiasmadas que yo, miré al resto pidiendo ayuda pero ninguno lo hizo, Jared parecía molesto, Alec risueño y Jane estaba expectante por mi respuesta.

-¡Pero Ana! Sabes que tengo más confianza contigo que con ellas…- volvió a insistir- ¡Por favor!

-¡Está bien!- me rendí- ¡Pero me debes una muy gorda!- sabía cómo eran esas fiestas y sería muy mal visto que fuera sólo.

-¡Bien!- palmeó sus manos- ¡Lo pasaremos genial! Te recojo el sábado a las 20:00.

-De acuerdo…- miré mi reloj y me levanté de un sobresalto- ¡Mierda! ¡Llego tarde! ¡Nos vemos chicos!- me despedí rápidamente para irme igual de rápido, pasé por mi departamento para cambiarme de ropa y partí con mi coche a la empresa, por el camino hice una parada para comprarme un chocolate ¿No se dice que es sustituto del sexo? ¡Pues eso es lo que necesitaba con desesperación! Pero a falta de uno me compensaba el otro… Fui a la cafetería de siempre, propiedad de mi hermano mayor Emmet, que poseía varios restaurantes y cafeterías más por todo Seattle, en ésta trabajaba de encargada Rose, una de mis mejores amigas y también el gran amor de Emmet pero no se atrevía a dar el paso. Aparqué justo en frente y cuando iba a entrar me dieron con la puerta al salir, perdí el equilibrio y caí de culo al suelo ¡Mierda! Definitivamente hoy no era mi día…

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Cuánto lo siento! Iba distraído con el móvil y no me di cuenta que venías ¡De verdad que lo lamento!- cuando alcé la vista al chico que me extendía su mano para ayudarme, era alto, castaño y bastante guapo ¿Pero qué piensas Ana? Cogí su mano y me levantó, estábamos tan cerca que su olor inundó mis fosas nasales ¡Olía muy bien! Hoy no paraba de tener encuentros con chicos guapos… ¡Mierda! ¡Necesito sexo urgente!

-No te preocupes…- dije quitándole importancia- Debido a mi torpeza natural he tenido caídas peores…- dije apenada y sintiendo los colores subir en mi rostro, él comenzó a reír a carcajadas, lo miré con enojo fingido- Me alegro divertirte tanto, si me disculpas llevo prisa…- cuando traté de pasar por su lado me lo impidió.

-Siento si te ofendí, pero me pareció divertido tu comentario…- suspiró tratando de serenarse- Hacía mucho que no me reía tanto.

-De acuerdo, no lo tendré en cuenta…- señalé el interior- Pero si no te importa, voy tarde y necesito mi chocolate…- me miró con una mezcla de alegría y asombro.

-Déjame invitarte…- abrí los ojos sorprendida- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo de hace rato…- me dio una linda sonrisa de lado- Así podemos conocernos un poco más…- la verdad es que el chico no estaba mal y se veía simpático.

-Ana Steele…- le di la mano y enseguida la tomó.

-Jack Hyde…- ¿Qué? ¿El amigo del imbécil? Esto no puede estar pasando… Demasiada casualidad, debió darse cuenta de mi estado y me miró dudoso- ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Sabes? Hoy precisamente he escuchado tu nombre en una conversación con unos amigos…- volvió a sonreír.

-Espero que fueran cosas buenas…- sonreí y entramos conversando hasta el mostrador donde pedí mi chocolate, mientras lo preparaban seguimos hablando, me sorprendió gratamente que siendo un gran piloto de carreras y uno de los solteros de oro de Seattle fuera tan agradable. Hasta que volvimos a mi conversación con Jared- Así que te hablaron de mi…

-Eran fans tuyos…- le guiñé el ojo y se sonrojó- Así que todo fue bueno…- mentí.

-Me alegro…- en ese momento llegó la chica con mi chocolate y salí rumbo a mi coche, él me acompañó- Verás… Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir algún día a tomar algo conmigo…- quedé sorprendida que un chico como él me pidiera una cita ¡Debía tenerlas a millones! Siendo honesta estaba de muerte, pero por mucho que me apeteciera no quería mezclar el sexo con mi vida diaria ¡Lo que necesito es una escapada de sexo urgente!- ¡Siento ser tan directo pero es la costumbre!- dijo algo avergonzado al ver mi reacción- No tienes por qué responder ahora, te daré mi número y me llamas cuando te apetezca salir a tomar algo por ahí…- en ese momento llegamos a mi coche y vi que lo observaba con fascinación- Veo que te gustan los coches de buena calidad y de colores llamativos…- me miró divertido y sonreí.

-Me encanta la velocidad y mi color favorito es el rosa…- le guiñé- Por lo que los uní en mi bebé…- me miró con un brillo extraño en su mirada.

-¿Te gusta la velocidad?- asentí- En ese caso podríamos hacer una carrera algún día…- volvió a sonreír de lado- Tal vez podrías ganarme…- ganarle… Eso sonaba a desafío ¡Ana Steele nunca rechaza uno!

-¡Puedes estar seguro!- le di mi mano para estrecharla- Aunque andando soy patosa, con el coche soy muy buena…- apretamos las manos- Por lo que cuándo y dónde quieras…- volví a guiñarle y rió divertido.

-Este domingo tengo la presentación de un coche y no tengo con quien ir…- me miró fijamente- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Pondrán una pista con 2 coches para probarlos y podríamos hacer una carrera…- mis ojos se iluminaron.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es maravilloso!- no podía negarme a algo así- ¡Tenemos una cita!- su sonrisa se amplió- Ten…- le di una de mis tarjetas dónde aparecían el número de mi oficina y el móvil particular- Así podrás llamarme para confirmar la hora y donde me recoges…- volví a guiñarle bastante emocionada- Será un placer hacer una carrera con el gran Jack Hyde.

-Será un placer estar en tu compañía…- me sonrojé- Ahora será mejor que me vaya, nos veremos…- en cuanto se alejó me monté en mi coche y fui corriendo todo lo que el tráfico me permitió, cuando estaba a punto de llegar se me cruzó un coche y tuvimos un pequeño roce, el tipo salió del auto como loco mirando los daños de su coche y maldiciendo a pesar de no tener nada.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mi coche! ¡No puedo creerlo!- salí para hacer el parte.

-Disculpa, pero tengo prisa ¿Le importaría rellenar los papeles cuanto antes?- lo apresuré, él se volvió colérico pero en cuanto me vio cambió su expresión, tras un descarado escaneo por su parte me sonrió y se acercó más de lo que me gustaría… Mirándolo bien tampoco estaba mal ¿qué demonios pasaba hoy?

-¡Señorita, encantado! Mi nombre es José ¿El suyo?- cogió mi mano y la besó ¡Increíble! Hace un momento estaba enfadado y ahora… ¡Un momento! ¿Dijo José? No puede ser el mismo, sería demasiada casualidad conocer a los 3 solteros de oro en el mismo día ¿Verdad?

-Ana…- dije algo cortante- Si no me ha escuchado llevo prisa ¿Te dejo los papeles y me los devuelves en esta dirección?- asintió sin dejar de mirarme, cogió los papeles y mi tarjeta, la observó.

-¿Trabajas en "The Moonlight"?

-Sí…- me alejé- Si no te importa me los envías allí, ahora debo irme.

-De acuerdo bombón…- dijo dándome una gran sonrisa, lo analicé como él hizo conmigo era un chico moreno, alto y bastante guapo e incluso tenía algo que me resultaba conocido, era como si lo conociese de algo- Me pondré en contacto contigo cuánto antes…- volvió a sonreírme antes de montarme en el coche para ir al trabajo.

¡Menos mal que era mi propia jefa! Una vez en mi oficina llamé a mi taller de confianza para que arreglaran el rozón de mi bebé, y después pasé toda la tarde recuperando el tiempo perdido, debía dejar todo listo para la reunión de mañana temprano, me esperaba una tarde bastante agotadora.

CHRISTIAN

Después del ajetreado día en el trabajo puse rumbo al pub Millenium dónde me veía con los chicos para tomar algo casi todos los días, aparqué donde siempre y me dirigí a la puerta siendo el foco de atención de las féminas que me encontraba por el camino, algo a lo que me había acostumbrado. En la puerta me encontré con el chico de siempre que nunca recordaba su nombre.

-¡Buenas noches señor Grey! ¡Bienvenido, sus amigos lo esperan donde siempre!

-Gracias…- me apresuré al interior y cuando me senté con ellos tenían una gran sonrisa que llevaba tiempo sin ver.

-Se os ve contentos…- asintieron con la mirada perdida- ¿Sabéis? Yo también he tenido un día magnífico, he conocido una chica que en vez de tirárseme encima me ha mandado a paseo…- me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué casualidad! A mí me ha pasado algo similar, he tropezado con una chica hermosísima que no le ha dado importancia a mi nombre o mi aspecto…- rió- Y es bastante divertida, se llama Ana…- ¿qué? No podía ser la misma ¿o sí?

-Yo he tenido un pequeño accidente con mi coche con una castaña ¡que estaba de muerte! - lo miramos sorprendidos- ¡En serio tíos! Me dio su tarjeta y mañana mismo pienso ir a buscarla e invitarla a cenar.

-Pues la mía estaba... ¡No hay palabras! Encima iba toda empapada y se le transparentaba la ropa…-si seguía pensando en ella de ese modo tendría una erección- Por cierto, también se llama Ana.

-¡Ya, ya! Amigo, lo hemos captado…- reí- Por lo que veo hemos encontrado unas chicas geniales y dignas de tomarse su tiempo…- sonreímos casi a la vez- Solo espero que no sean la misma…- negamos divertidos ¡Sería demasiada casualidad que así fuera!

-¿Sabes Jack? Llevaba aburrido por la necesidad de un reto algún tiempo…- sonreí recordándola- Y esta amigos, lo será, tiene carácter y es bellísima. Empezaré mi conquista mañana.

-Yo tengo una cita con ella para asistir a la fiesta de inauguración de mi coche…- me sorprendí- A la que espero no faltéis, por cierto ¿A quién vais a llevar?

-Intentaré llevar a mi diosa y si no iré solo…- alcé los hombros- No me interesa ir con nadie…- miré a José.

-Yo se lo pediré a bombón.

-¿Bombón? ¿Quieres decir tu castaña?

-Sí, estoy deseando volver a verla…- a continuación dejamos el tema de nuestras chicas aparte y seguimos conversando como siempre hasta que apareció alguien bastante desagradable a molestar.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Queréis compañía?

-¡Ni loco! - me miró mal- Mejor vuelve por donde viniste ¡No nos interesa!

-¡Christian, te has vuelto tan…- hubo un silencio demasiado prolongado, seguro que no se sabía ninguna palabra con la que contestar-…imbécil!

-Pues éstos imbéciles no quieren nada contigo…- señalé un grupo de hombres mayores que había más allá- ¿Por qué no vas a engatusar a aquellos tontos de allá?- al darse cuenta se enojó.

-¡Eres un idiota!- se dirigió al resto- Por cierto, si alguno quiere compañía estaré en la barra…- se alejó moviendo las caderas de forma demasiado exuberante y exagerada.

-¡Elena no se rinde! Parece que sigue en la caza de un tipo rico que la mantenga.

-Sí…- chasqueé la lengua- ¡Pero con nosotros la lleva clara! ¿Verdad chicos?

-¡Ni con un palo!- gritamos a la vez mientras reíamos.

La noche transcurrió de lo más normal hasta la hora de volver a casa, llegué a mi departamento bastante cansado, tras una rápida ducha me metí en la cama con una persona en mente… La curiosidad me podía así que la busqué en Internet. Salía muy poca información de ella, lo único que pude averiguar es que era hija de Ray e Carla Steele, tiene 2 hermanos Emmet y Seth además que trabaja en "The Moonlight".

¡Interesante! Esa empresa es la que lleva mi publicidad, sonreí ampliamente mientras dejaba el móvil en la mesilla, mañana tendré que hacerle una visita para repasar los contratos…

Cuando me acomodé en la cama el nombre de sus padres se repitió en mi mente pero no le di importancia, lo importante era ella, "mi diosa" que muy pronto sería mía. Con una sonrisa que hacía tiempo no tenía me quedé dormido.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

ANA

Ayer fue un día agotador, por culpa de todos los retrasos de ayer salí bastante tarde del trabajo ¡Debía recuperar el tiempo perdido!

Hoy en la mañana tenía una reunión importante con un posible cliente interesado en publicidad para su nuevo coche, lo único que sabía es que era corredor de autos y tenía una larga lista de coches que había sacado al mercado, no quisieron darme el nombre por seguridad, suspiré, debe ser muy parecido a mí.

Cuando salí del trabajo paré en la cafetería de siempre por mi chocolate caliente de camino a casa, en cuanto llegué me lo tomé tranquilamente sentada en mí sofá, me di una ducha y me acosté ¡Estaba rendida! Nada más poner la cabeza en la almohada me sumí en un profundo sueño…

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Cinco minutos más!- susurré al escuchar un ruido muy molesto que sonaba sin parar, cuando al fin lo hizo volví a acomodarme para dormir pero el ruido volvió de nuevo. Al sentarme para ver de dónde procedía me di cuenta que era mi celular ¡Eran sólo las 6 de la mañana! Así que contesté muy molesta- ¿Diga?

-¡Anaaaaaa!- gritó tan fuerte que me tuve que separar el móvil de mi oído- ¡No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado! ¡He conocido al hombre de mis sueños! Sé que es muy pronto pero ¡Ayyyy!- volvió a gritar y no pude evitar rodar los ojos- ¡Es maravilloso! Y después de la fantástica noche que pasamos ayer…

-¡Un momento Kate!- la interrumpí- Acabo de despertar, por lo que mis 5 sentidos todavía no funcionan al 100%, así que explica despacio…- cuando se emocionaba hablaba de corrido.

-He conocido al hombre de mis sueños.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No será muy pronto todavía? ¿Lo conozco?

-¡Solo lo sé Ana! Y como ya te dije sí que es pronto, lo conocí justo anoche, las chicas y yo fuimos a tomar algo…- tosió- Jared vino también…- suspiró- Pero sólo preguntaba si ibas a venir…- hace mucho tiempo que sabía sobre su enamoramiento con Jared pero por lo visto no era recíproco, él decía estar enamorado de una chica hace mucho y que no perdía la esperanza que lo mirara como el a ella algún día, suspiré, nadie sabe quién es pero suponíamos que era alguien de la discográfica. Al fin y al cabo trabajaba rodeado de cantantes y bailarinas hermosas- ¡Y eso que le dijimos varias veces que no! Pero seguía con su canción… Cambiando de tema ¡Allí lo conocí! Era alto, apuesto, bastante musculoso y en la cama se mueve que te mueres…

-¡Kate! ¿Lo conociste ayer y ya te acostaste con él? ¿Y si te hubiera hecho daño? ¡No lo conocías!-la reprendí a pesar que pudiera sonar un poco hipócrita ¡Pero es verdad! En mi caso todos los chicos con los que mantengo relaciones pasan muchos requisitos ¡Nunca dejarían entrar a un lunático!

-¡Vamos Ana! ¡No seas tan puritana!- aunque no la veía sabía perfectamente que me rodaba los ojos- Es verdad que lo conocí anoche, pero en cuanto nos vimos conectamos de un forma especial…- resopló- Si te relacionaras más con el sexo opuesto lo sabrías…- rodé los ojos yo ahora ¡Si supiera!

-¡Ya Kate, por favor! ¡Mi vida sexual no es asunto tuyo!

-¡Si no tienes!- ¡Esta Kate! Siempre es la misma...

-¡Ya Kate! No me interesa el tema por el que vamos.

-¡Ana, deberías pasar una noche de sexo como yo! No sabes lo que te pierdes…- no hacía tanto ¿O sí? Ya ni lo recuerdo- De todas maneras hemos quedado todas para desayunar y me preguntaba si podrías pasarte por allí.

-¿A qué hora?

-Las 8, dónde siempre ¿Vendrás?

-Sí, creo que tengo tiempo, no podré estar mucho pero así las veré.

-¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Nos vemos al rato, te quiero!

-Y yo a ti, adiós…- ¡Pues ni modo! Ya estaba despierta así que me levanté para arreglarme e ir al lugar acordado aunque llegara temprano, de todas maneras ya no iba a poder dormir más.

Me puse un traje ajustado azul cielo y una vez lista salí rumbo al Coffee. Llegué en muy poco tiempo con mi bebé, aparqué donde siempre, al ser un lugar de la familia teníamos algunos aparcamientos reservados, aligeré el paso para entrar, justo cuando llegaba a la puerta una voz bastante familiar me habló desde atrás, tan cerca que me causó escalofríos.

-¡Vaya! No esperaba tener la suerte de encontrarte aquí, tenía pensado visitarte en tu lugar de trabajo…- me volví a él ¡Dios! ¡Era tan guapo! Tuve que repetirme varias veces que era un cliente y no podía tener sexo con él ¡Pero era tan irresistible! Creo que estuve demasiado tiempo mirándolo en silencio porque empezó a reírse de mí ¡Idiota!

-¡Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo!- lo miré desafiante- Siempre que nos encontramos resultas demasiado engreído y desagradable…- se puso más serio.

-Tienes razón, mis más sinceras disculpas señorita…- le alcé una ceja- ¿Me dejaría invitarla a desayunar? Así podemos hablar y conocernos más…- iba a negarme pero siguió- Sé que no te has llevado muy buena impresión de mí con nuestros encuentros, quiero enmendar mis errores…- le entrecerré los ojos- Además, somos socios y por ello debemos llevarnos bien…- en ese aspecto tenía razón, debía llevarlo y verlo sólo en el ámbito laboral.

-De acuerdo…- le di la mano y enseguida la tomó- Empezaremos de 0, pero ahora tengo planes con mis amigas, hemos quedado para desayunar…- parecía decepcionado.

-Entiendo…- tras unos segundos en silencio siguió- Déjame darte mi número para que puedas llamarme en otra ocasión…- ¿Quedar? No podía arriesgarme…- Debemos hablar sobre algunas cosas que me gustaría cambiar respecto a la publicidad de algunos productos…- no sabía si sentirme aliviada o decepcionada- ¿Tendrías un hueco esta tarde?- miré mi agenda electrónica para ver si podía verlo hoy y tuvo suerte, todo se empeñaba en que lo conociera mejor.

-Sí ¿Puedes venir a las 7? Es el único hueco que tengo ¿Te parece bien o tienes algo que hacer?

-Me parece perfecto…- volvió a cegarme con su sonrisa- ¡Nos vemos luego!- cuando parecía que iba a entrar se volvió a mí- ¡Por cierto! Estaré por allí…- señaló un lugar de la cafetería cerca de los ventanales- Por si cambias de opinión y decides acompañarme…- me dio otra sonrisa antes de irse.

Como ya sabía dónde se encontraban me dirigí hacia allí saludando a mi paso a la chica de recepción y al llegar a la mesa todas me miraban con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-Hola Ana…- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios- ¿Quién era ese adonis con el que hablabas?-traté de contestar lo más normal que pude.

-Un cliente…- alzó una ceja y reiteré- Nada más…- viendo su intención de seguir con el tema traté de desviarlo- ¿Cómo van los preparativos para tu boda Ángela? Sabes que si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedírmelo.

-Lo sé, gracias Ana… Pero no será necesario, hemos contratado una organizadora de bodas, como sabes estamos demasiado ocupados para poder ver nada…- asentí- De lo único que debemos preocuparnos es de dar el visto bueno.

-Es lo mejor, te quitas de problemas…- la miramos atentamente esperando algo más- Cuando me case…- tosió enderezándose en su asiento- Si es que lo hago…- rodamos los ojos- Lo haré de igual forma…- ¡Esta Jessica nunca reconocería que estaba loca por su compañero Mike Newton! A él se le veía a leguas lo que sentía por ella pero ella parecía reacia a verlo, entendía perfectamente que había pasado por una mala experiencia con su último novio pero conocía lo suficiente a Mike para saber que nunca le haría algo así si le diera una oportunidad.

-En mi caso me encantaría encontrar al hombre de mi vida como Ángela…- me dio una sonrisa en respuesta- Y sé que algunas lo han encontrado pero no se atreven a darse la oportunidad.

-¿Queeee?- gritaron las susodichas a la vez, las demás asintieron.

-Ana tiene razón…- me secundó Ángela- Tú Rose sabes que Emmet está loco por ti al igual que tú por él pero cada vez que te pide una cita le pones excusas tontas…- asentí en acuerdo- Todo por el hecho que otro te rompió el corazón…- se volvió a Jessica- Lo mismo va por ti con respecto a Mike…- ambas callaron- Solo debéis darles una oportunidad…- nos miramos todas asintiendo a la vez- Son buenos chicos que nunca os harían daño y si no os dais prisa puede que sea tarde…-tras asentir quedaron en silencio por lo que decidí cambiar de tema.

-¡Bueno! ¿Y qué os contáis de nuevo?- así empezamos un charla muy amena y distendida como era habitual entre nosotras, de vez en cuando mi mirada se iba al lugar donde se hallaba Christian, no sabía si era casualidad pero todas y cada una de ellas nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me sonreía ¡Mierda! Algo en mi interior se removía con ese simple gesto ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

Cuando llegó la hora de irnos nos despedimos no sin antes...

-¡Chicas! ¡Recordad que en 3 semanas es mi presentación! ¡Espero que no faltéis ninguna!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Vendrán Leah y Lauren?

-Sí, me lo confirmaron la semana pasada, así que estaremos todas…- les guiñé- ¡Seréis mi apoyo!

-Sabes que siempre lo seremos…- tras un abrazo grupal nos despedimos de nuevo y cada una tomó su camino, me fijé que Christian ya se había ido y yo fui por mi bebé. Debía llegar cuanto antes para preparar la sala de reuniones para mi nuevo cliente.

Cuando llegué pude ver a mi secretaria muy acalorada discutiendo con un chico moreno que me daba la espalda, me preguntaba quién sería... Cuando estuve junto a ellos pude escuchar su conversación.

-Señorita ya le he dicho que ella me espera… Quedamos en que le traería los papeles personalmente y cómo puede ver aquí estoy.

-Y yo le he dicho que no tiene ningún hueco en la agenda para verlo…- se veía a punto de perder los papeles y eso que Shelly era una chica muy tranquila- No puede llegar y pedir verla así nada más…- antes que se saliera de control decidí intervenir.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Algún problema?- cuando se volvió lo reconocí enseguida, era el que me dio el roce ayer.

-¡Oh por fin!- me dio los papeles suponía eran del parte- Venía a traértelos…- los tomé y me sonrió de forma muy sexy.

-Gracias, pero no hacía falta que me los entregaras personalmente, podías habérselos dejado a Shelly…- la señalé- Pero ya que te has molestado gracias y ya nos veremos…- cuando iba a entrar a mi oficina me tomó del brazo.

-Sé que puede sonar loco pero me gustaría que cenásemos juntos cualquier día…- otra sonrisa- Ya sabes…- me guiñó- Para conocernos mejor…- su mirada era demasiado profunda y se notaba ansioso por oír mi respuesta, no se veía que fuera un loco y parecía simpático…

-Está bien…- sonrió ampliamente- Si te viene bien podemos vernos al término de mi jornada, cuando termine unos asuntos con mi cliente podemos ir a cenar…- traté de quitar de mi cabeza al mismo sin mucho éxito, volvió a sonreír y algo me pareció bastante familiar… Aunque seguía sin ubicarlo del todo- Ahora si no te importa debo irme…- miré el reloj- Ya mismo comienza mi reunión…- volví mi vista a Shelly- ¿Han llegado ya?

-Sí, llegaron hace unos 10 minutos…- ¡Mierda! Ella se apenó- Siento no habértelo dicho antes pero me distraje con la discusión de tu amigo.

-Entonces… ¿Te recojo a las 21:00 para cenar?- asentí, estaba segura que a esa hora habría terminado- De todas formas por si acaso aquí está mi móvil…- me dio una tarjeta que guardé inmediatamente sin mirarla siquiera- Llámame.

-De acuerdo ¡Nos vemos José!- fui lo más rápido que pude al ascensor.

-¡Adiós bombón!- ¡me había dicho bombón! No es que me agradara pero sonaba divertido. En cuanto llegué a sala de reuniones me quedé de piedra. Había 2 hombres uno castaño llamado Riley y otro rubio llamado James.

A James lo conocí en uno de mis viajes, tuvimos un fin de semana de sexo desenfrenado ¡Mierda! ¡Nunca pensé que volvería a verlo! Suspiré tratando de serenarme, esperaba que no sacara el tema. Yo me haría la tonta, como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros hace unos meses…

-¡Buenos días caballeros!- enseguida se volvieron a mí- Siento mucho el retraso pero surgió un imprevisto…- ambos se hallaban boquiabiertos, por lo que deducía que no sabían que estaría aquí.

-¡Buenos días Ana!- Jack fue el primero en salir de su asombro y se acercó a abrazarme- No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

-Sí, se puede decir que soy la mano derecha de la dueña…- dije divertida para distender el ambiente, a continuación centré mi atención en ambos- Entonces la presentación de la que me hablaste es esta…- asintió- ¡Bien! Aparte de esa fiesta hemos mirado comerciales, las vallas publicitarias...- seguimos hablando sobre negocios, mientras que Jack estaba muy atento a todo James sólo me daba sus miradas demasiado ardientes, esperaba que no estuviera pensando en repetir, a pesar que no estuvo nada mal, no quiero sexo con alguien de mi entorno.

-James ¿qué te parece? Yo lo veo todo estupendo.

-Yo creo que debemos ver algunos matices con más detalles tú y yo solos…- me guiñó el ojo- ¿Qué dices?- lo miré bastante enojada pero Jack le contestó antes que pudiera hacerlo yo.

-James… ¡No es momento de ligar! Estamos hablando de negocios…- le reprendió bastante enojado.

-Yo debo llevar algunas cosas a mi oficina, enseguida vuelvo…- cogí lo que necesitaba y me fui resoplando por mi mala suerte ¡Con todos los hombres que hay en el mundo y tiene que aparecer uno entre un millón! Cuando llegué dejé todo colocado en su sitio, mientras estaba de espaldas a la puerta alguien entró pensaba que era Shelly con algún recado urgente, hasta que la persona en cuestión me abrazó desde atrás besándome el cuello, di un respingo alejándome de él.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?- grité con toda la rabia que tenía.

-¡Oh vamos preciosa! Todavía recuerdo lo bien que lo pasamos juntos…- se relamió los labios- Y muero por repetir…- miró alrededor- Podríamos hacerlo aquí, en tu oficina…- me guiñó un ojo-¿Qué me dices preciosa?

-¿Y quién te dice que yo muero por lo mismo?- lo miré de forma amenazante- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí de esa forma! ¡Y mucho menos intentar nada conmigo! Sabes que aquello fue cosa de un fin de semana y que todo queda allí…- me miró dolido.

-No me digas que lo más hermoso que he vivido ha sido un error…- aparté la mirada- Para mí fue increíble…- intentó acercarse de nuevo pero di un paso atrás- Llevo tratando de encontrarte desde entonces, pero por más dinero que ofrecí nadie me dio información.

-Seguro…- resoplé- Jam, no voy a repetir lo que acabo de decir así que pónmelo fácil y déjame en paz…- resopló- Sabes que todos lo que acudimos a esos sitios lo hacemos por la privacidad…- lo miré desafiante- Creí que todo quedó claro entre nosotros…- ahora parecía molesto.

-¿Es por Jack? ¿Quieres tirártelo?- preguntó entre amenazante y enfadado- ¡Él es sólo un mujeriego imbécil que quiere a las mujeres para follar! En cambio yo te amo Ana, por favor, dame la oportunidad de demostrarlo…- no pude evitar reír de forma bastante sarcástica ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría en un fin de semana de sexo?

Antes que pudiera responder entró mi hermano Seth muy contento, pero al ver el panorama se puso más serio.

-¿Te está molestando este tipo Ana?- negué- ¿Seguro?- preguntó de nuevo no muy convencido.

-Ya se iba… ¿Verdad Jam?- asintió a regañadientes- ¡Nos vemos!- antes que saliera le grité- ¡Por cierto, dile a Jack que no se vaya tengo que hablar con él!- salió gruñendo maldiciones inentendibles, una vez solos suspiré aliviada.

-¿Quién era ese Ana? Parecía que se tomaba demasiadas confianzas contigo…- conociéndolo traté de quitarle importancia de forma divertida.

-Solo es un amigo que se cree con derecho a algo más…- reí y me entrecerró los ojos- Pero no te preocupes ya se le pasará.

-Ana… Deberías cambiar de perfume…- rodé los ojos- El que llevas hace estragos en los hombres ¡Caen a tu alrededor como moscas!

-¡Por eso tengo tantos novios y citas!- dije con el mayor sarcasmo que pude, antes de poder agregar algo más entró Jack sin llamar… Hoy parecía el día de… ¡Interrumpamos a Ana, es divertido! Algo debió intuir en nuestras caras.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Interrumpo?- señaló fuera- Es que la chica no estaba y como me dijeron que querías verme...

-¿Eres Jack Hyde? ¿De verdad eres tú?- lo interrogó mientras se abalanzaba sobre el dándole un gran abrazo que pareció dejarlo sin aire, sonreí, en el fondo no dejaba de ser un niño de 19 años.

-Jack te presento a mi hermano Seth…- se le iluminaron los ojos como nunca lo había visto.

-Jack ¿Te importaría echarte una foto conmigo?- rió de forma maliciosa.

-Lo haré si tu hermana se hace una conmigo…- lo miré espantada, no me había retocado desde la mañana ¡Debía estar todo por ahí!

-Mejor os la hacéis vosotros que estáis muy guapos…- reí nerviosa- Yo estoy horrible ¡Podría romper la cámara…!- ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y yo quedé sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Vamos Ana! Tú siempre estás preciosa…- dijo pasando su brazo por mi hombro- ¡Nada más tienes que ver que si no llego ese amigo tuyo se te hubiera abalanzado como un oso hambriento…!- abrí mis ojos como platos. Jack nos miró interrogantes.

-¿Qué amigo?- quedé sin palabras y antes de poder contestar…

-Uno rubio, alto y fuerte…- traté de hacerle señas para que callara sin éxito- Estaba en plan posesivo con ella cuando llegué…- ¡Mierda! Me miró directamente antes de hablar.

-¿James te molestó de alguna manera? Si es así dímelo…- suspiré, no quería que esto se saliera de control- Haré que lo transfieran a otra cuenta y no volverás a verlo por aquí…- aunque desearía que así fuera no me parecía justo, al fin y al cabo era su trabajo.

-No te preocupes, sé manejarlo…- dije quitándole importancia antes de volverme a Seth- Recuerda que si realmente intentaran sobrepasarse sé llaves de defensa personal…- asintieron no muy convencidos, pero así quedaría ¡Ni loca les cuento la razón por la que James se comportaba así! Por suerte cambiaron de tema para hablar de coches y carreras. Cuando me percaté ya era la hora de comer por lo que decidí de invitarlos.

-¿Qué os parece sí vamos al restaurante de Emmet a comer?- me miraron bastante esperanzados.

-Será un placer comer contigo...- ¿qué?- Digo vosotros…- sentí los colores subir por mi rostro.

-Bien, pues vamos…- nos dirigimos al ascensor y de ahí Jack insistió en llevarnos en su coche, luego nos traería de vuelta.

En cuento llegamos Emmet nos saludó de forma efusiva, aunque al principio no vio con buenos ojos a Jack una vez que supo realmente quién era no paró de elogiarme ¡Parecía estar vendiéndome para que se quedara conmigo! Algo bastante difícil, si Alec se enterara, reí.

Mientras los 3 hablaban mi teléfono empezó a sonar y lo cogí sin mirar.

-Preciosa ¿Cómo estás?- la voz me sonaba pero no la identificaba, miré la pantalla y salía número desconocido.

-¿Quién es?

-Preciosa deberías conocerme, tuvimos algo muy íntimo en el pasado que no se olvida así como así…- ¡No podía ser!

-¿Jam? ¿Eres tú?

-Si preciosa, te llamaba para quedar y poder así demostrarte mis buenas intenciones…- apreté el puente de mi nariz tratando de tranquilizarme- Antes fuimos interrumpidos y no pudimos concretar nada…- los miré a los 3 que me miraban bastante serios sobre todo Jack- Si me disculpan un momento…- me alejé un poco.

-Jam, no tenemos nada más que hablar, ya te dije que podemos ser amigos pero nada más ¿Entiendes?

-Ana, la que no entiendes eres tú ¡Estamos hechos el uno para el otro! ¡Pero te niegas a verlo!

-¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el que se niega a ver lo obvio!

-¿Y eso sería?

-¡Que no te quiero como quieres! ¡Asume de una vez que lo nuestro fue solo sexo por unos días! ¡Y no quiero que me llames y mucho menos para insistir en este tema!- sin dejarlo responder colgué exasperada ¿acaso no entendía que no es no? Cuando me di la vuelta para volver con los chicos quedé de piedra al verlos junto a mí. En un principio estaban asombrados y podría decir que igual o más avergonzados que yo ¡Mierda! Seguramente debieron escucharlo… ¡Dios, qué vergüenza! Lo mejor es cambiar de tema…

-¿Qué mesa es la nuestra Emmet?- eso lo hizo salir de su estupor.

-¿Has dicho que tuviste sexo durante todo un fin de semana con un tipo?- ¿Por qué no podía tener hermanos normales? ¿No podía dejarlo para otro momento? Seguí tratando de desviar el tema.

-¿No? ¡Vamos a la mesa que tengo hambre!

-¡Un momento ahí Ana Steele!- resoplé- ¡Debo saber quién es y que intenciones tiene contigo porque…!- no lo dejé terminar y le grité bastante enfadada.

-¡Maldita sea Emmet! ¡Soy una mujer de 21 años e independiente, no tengo que tenerte al tanto de mi vida privada! Además…- miré de reojo a Jack- Estoy aquí con un cliente y te agradecería que nos llevaras de una vez a nuestra mesa y dejemos el tema por la paz…- tras unos breves segundos de duelo de miradas se rindió.

-De acuerdo…- nos llevó a la mesa a regañadientes pero antes de irse me susurró al oído- Esto no termina así…- rodé los ojos ¡Hombres! ¡Menos mal que Seth se estaba comportando!

-Ana, no me parece bien que andes por ahí revolcándote con alguien sin que lo conozcamos…- pasé la palma de la mano por mi cara ¡Hablé demasiado pronto!- Eso está muy mal…- justo cuando iba a responderle Jack comenzó a reír sin control y ambos centramos nuestra atención en él.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú lo eres…- no sabía si reírme o sentirme ofendida- No me reía tanto desde... Ni siquiera lo recuerdo…- su risa nos contagió a mi hermano y a mí.

Mientras llegó el mesero con las cartas y pedimos nuestra comida, por suerte mi tema quedó atrás y conversamos de varias cosas, pero estando Seth tan fascinado con los coches la mayor parte de la conversación fue por esos temas. Mientras hablaba con pasión de coches me fijé en que además de ser un chico muy agradable estaba bastante bueno ¡Pero es un cliente Ana, no puedes tirártelo! Me reprendí al momento ¡Dios! La falta de sexo me estaba pasando factura.

Cuando nuestra comida terminó me despedí de ellos porque tenía que volver al trabajo, Jack quería llevarme de vuelta pero le dije que no importaba, él estaba muy entretenido hablando con Emmet y Seth, no quería cortarlos, así que los dejé allí y salí en busca de un taxi. Encontré uno enseguida y cuando menos lo esperaba estaba de vuelta en mi oficina, ahora tocaba prepararme para la visita de Christian, cada vez que lo recuerdo se me remueve algo en el estómago. Lo que se te revuelve es otra cosa, deberías de echarle un polvo aquí en tu oficina y así desfogas un poco...

¡Es un cliente! Me repetí por no sé cuanta vez ¡Deberías buscar clientes más feos! ¡Mierda! ¡Esta voz de mi conciencia me estaba matando!

Después de despejar la mente un poco, pude trabajar y terminar todos mis pendientes, un poco antes de la hora de mi cita con Christian bajé a la máquina por un chocolate.

-No sabía que te gustaba el chocolate sino te hubiera traído una caja…- me giré hacia su voz y allí estaba él, guapísimo con su traje ajustado y ese pelo despeinado que debería estar prohibido ¡Mierda! El calor comenzó a subir…

-Llegas pronto.

-Sí…- me dio si sexy sonrisa- Me liberé antes de lo previsto de mis pendientes y decidí pasar por aquí por si tú habías hecho lo mismo…- asentí- Entonces te vi venir aquí y te seguí...- traté de bromear para desviar mi mente de lo otro.

-Vaya… ¿Eres un acosador?- otra vez su sonrisa- Eso no ha sonado nada bien…- comenzó a reír.

-No, no soy un acosador…- me guiñó- Pero no me importaría acosarte…- susurró lo último de forma bastante sugerente y seductora, tuve que tragar grueso antes de tomar mi chocolate como si fuera un escudo.

-Entonces… ¿Vas a querer algo?- pregunté señalando la máquina.

-Ya que te pones sácame un café solo por favor…- volvió a sonreír ¡Mierda! ¡Esa sonrisa debería estar prohibida!- Yo sacaré algo de ésta que seguro te va a encantar…- fue hacia la máquina de las golosinas y dulces, cuando salió me lo enseñó riéndose, eran galletas con chispas de chocolate, era asombroso como sin conocerme pudo saber cuáles eran mis favoritas- ¡Tachan! Si te gusta el chocolate seguro que te encantarán éstas, son mis favoritas.

-¿En serio? Las mías también…- nos quedamos mirando a los ojos fijamente más tiempo del necesario hasta que él volvió en sí.

-Bueno, pues ya que tenemos las bebidas y algo que comer propongo ir a tu oficina…- asentí mientras tomaba su café- Así comemos mientras conversamos de algunos asuntos importantes.

-De acuerdo ¡Vamos!- lo guié hacia mi oficina y una vez allí nos acomodamos en los sofás junto a la mesita, dónde colocamos tanto las bebidas como las galletas, él quedó un rato en silencio evaluándola.

-Está muy bien para ser solo una secretaria…- ¡porque debía ser tan imbécil! Debido a mi molestia le contesté bastante cortante.

-Sí que lo está, ahora… ¿Qué tenías que tratar conmigo?- parece que se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata.

-Siento si te ofendí…- traté de ignorar esa linda sonrisa- A veces tiendo a ser muy sincero y no mido lo que digo, sé qué haces más trabajo del que compete a una secretaria y por eso estoy aquí…-Asentí sin poder desviar mi mirada de sus labios… ¡Oh dios! ¡Esos labios! Me removí en mi asiento tratando de desviar mi mente a otra cosa que no fuera follarlo aquí mismo.

-No te preocupes, ahora vayamos al asunto que nos interesa…- nos pusimos en modo trabajo, al final resultó más divertido de lo que pensaba, entre bromas y conversaciones serias tuvimos muy buenas mejoras para su publicidad, lo peor de todo es que pude conocerlo más y me gustaba… Demasiado… A pesar de saber que era un picaflor ¡Algo bastante raro en mí! La necesidad y falta de sexo no ayudaron mucho y mientras más lo miraba más me costaba resistirme… Tuve que repetirme infinidad de veces que era un cliente... El calor era cada vez peor…

CHRISTIAN

No sabía si eran imaginaciones mías o ella se sentía tan atraída por mi como yo por ella, en la mañana quedé bastante decepcionado de verla y no poder estar con ella, pero estuve observándola de lejos, mientras más la veía más que gustaba… El hecho de saber que otros también la deseaban debía darme prisa.

Ahora aquí con ella, conversando sobre nuestros productos entre otro tipo de conversaciones sin relevancia me pareció que conectábamos, también sentí lo mismo junto a las máquinas expendedoras. Eso me dio el valor de arriesgarme, de todas maneras no perdía nada y podía ganar mucho.

En un silencio aproveché de acercarme lentamente mientras nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, cuando nuestros rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca, fui acercándome poco a poco, dándole tiempo de echarse para atrás pero no hizo nada por evitarlo y al fin nuestros labios se encontraron, la besé suavemente para no espantarla, aunque en un primer momento quedó inmóvil después de unos segundos se me abalanzó dejándome boquiabierto, se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí mientras me besaba con autentico frenesí, me dejé llevar sin entrar en lo que deseaba por miedo a asustarla, por increíble que pareciera nunca antes había sentido nada parecido con un solo beso, confirmando así lo que imaginaba… Ella iba a ser especial...

Mientras el beso subía de intensidad nuestras manos cobraron vida tocando todo a su alcance, si seguía así la follaría aquí mismo y no creía que le gustara hacer algo así en su oficina pero lo que dijo me desconcertó.

-¿Tienes un condón a mano?- quedé un momento como idiota sopesando sus palabras- Espero que sí…- me entrecerró los ojos- No te gustaría verme cabreada si me dejaras con las ganas…- no sabía si reír por sus ocurrencias o aplaudir porque iba a echar un polvo con ella.

-Sí que tengo…- lo saqué del bolsillo sin dejar de darle mi sensual sonrisa, cuando iba a sacarla para ponerlo me lo quitó de las manos.

-Yo lo haré…- con mucho cuidado me desabrochó el pantalón y los bajó junto a mis bóxer hasta mis rodillas, se levantó subiéndose la falda hasta la cintura y deslizándose su diminuto tanga por las piernas de forma lenta y sensual, cuando la tuvo fuera me la lanzó a la cara, sin poder resistirlo la cogí para olerlas ¡Su fragancia era exquisita! Su cuerpo era absolutamente perfecto, en otra ocasión lo disfrutaría como deseaba, a continuación se arrodilló entre mis piernas y se la metió en la boca, dejándome atónito y sin palabras, pero me dejé llevar por el placer y las sensaciones que despertaba en mí. Lo hacía muy bien, cosa que por un lado me gustaba y por otro me molestaba… El hecho de pensar en ella haciéndoselo a otro que no fuera yo me sacaba de quicio ¡Algo absolutamente increíble! ¡Yo Christian Grey, celando a una chica! Lo que puedo asegurar que a partir de ahora sería sólo mía, cuando estuvo satisfecha colocó el condón de forma magistral utilizando su boca y me montó de un solo golpe. Hubiera preferido hacerlo de forma lenta, disfrutando cada estocada pero ella tenía otros planes... No tenía palabras para describirlo… Me cabalgó con audacia y me llevó al mismo cielo, mientras alcanzábamos el clímax casi a la vez me detuve a observarla y me pareció la mujer más hermosa y sexy que había visto en mi vida.

-Eso ha sido…

-Increíble…- me miró entre apenada y sonriente- Sé que no es muy ético este tipo de comportamiento con los clientes, nunca antes me ha pasado, pero llevo tanto tiempo sin… ¡No he podido resistirme!…- comenzó a balbucear pero yo solo tenía una cosa en mente… Probarla, así que la alcé en brazos para llevarla al escritorio donde tras sentarla me dio una preciosa y sexy sonrisa mientras entrelazaba sus piernas mi cintura, en un ágil movimiento me liberé de la prisión de sus piernas para agacharme a la altura de su sexo, tras admirarlo chupé con fuerza su clítoris antes de comenzar a jugar alternado mi lengua con pequeñas chupadas, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, seguí el ritmo hasta que la sentí correrse lamiendo todo rastro de su clímax bajo su deseosa mirada… Era realmente exquisita, no creía llegar a cansarme de ella. En un segundo me enderecé, puse otro condón y la penetré lentamente hasta el fondo, mientras la embestía nuestros gemidos llenaban la oficina ¡Estaba resultando el polvo más jodidamente caliente que había echado en mi vida! Esto era lo que necesitaba para combatir mi reciente aburrimiento… Como si estuviésemos compenetrados nos corrimos casi a la vez de nuevo, mientras me quitaba el condón no podía parar de besarla ¡Era adictiva! Sus labios eran dulces como el caramelo. Ahora debía asegurarme que esto sería más que un polvo casual.

-Espero que esto…- señalé nuestros sexos todavía expuestos- Suceda de forma continuada, no me gustaría dejarlo así nada más…- la miré fijamente- ¿Qué me dices princesa?- tras unos segundos pensativa que se me hicieron eternos contestó.

-De acuerdo…- sonreí en triunfo- La química entre nosotros ha sido increíble, estoy convencida que disfrutaremos bastante…- ¡Bien! ¡Nadie se resiste al encanto Grey! Tras darme un guiño y un beso rápido se incorporó para colocarse la ropa y adecentarse un poco, yo hice lo mismo.

Cuando terminamos volvimos a acercarnos para besarnos y acariciarnos de nuevo, a pesar de los increíbles polvos recientes deseaba más pero entonces nos interrumpió el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta de sopetón, cuando dirigí mi vista a ella me sorprendí de ver a mi gran amigo José, que me miraba como si quisiera matarme.

-¡Pero qué demonios Christian!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

CHRISTIAN

-¡Qué demonios Christian!- gritó dándome una mirada no me gustó nada, se veía bastante enfadado y no entendía por qué.

-¡José, amigo mío! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?- pregunté tratando de ignorar su estado, Ana se apartó de mi muy a mi pesar.

-Había quedado con Ana para cenar…- contestó entrecerrando los ojos ¿Qué? ¿Una cita con mi…?

-José, todavía es pronto, te dije que me recogieras cuando terminara mi jornada y son sólo…- miró su reloj y abrió los ojos como platos- ¡Mierda!- se ruborizó por completo- ¡Perdón! No me fijé en la hora… Voy al baño un segundo… Enseguida estoy contigo…- balbuceó nerviosa antes de correr hacia fuera.

-¿Te has tirado a mi bombón?- lo miré iracundo.

-¿Desde cuándo es tu bombón? ¡Ella es mi princesa! La chica de la que os hablé ayer…- su rostro empalideció.

-¿Estás diciendo que los 2 queremos la misma chica?

-Eso parece…

-¡Mierda! ¡No puedo creer que con lo grande que es la ciudad nos hayamos fijado en la misma chica!

-Ahora que estamos en confianza te diré que ahora que la he probado ¡Será solo mía!- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Acaso sois novios?- ¿Novios? Tragué grueso, debió darse cuenta de mi estado y sonrió- Eso imaginaba…- se cruzó de brazos- Cómo solo ha sido un polvo casual, no cuenta…- apreté los dientes con fuerza- Todavía tengo oportunidad…- me cabreaba que tuviera razón, tenía que hablar con ella sobre el tema antes que se fuera.

-¡Ya estoy lista José!- vino de nuevo, no es que se hubiera hecho mucho pero se veía preciosa- Cuando quieras nos vamos…- le dio una hermosa sonrisa que él inmediatamente devolvió. Antes que se alejará la cogí del brazo para apartarla un poco.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro…- contestó entre sorprendida y extrañada- ¿José te importa esperarme fuera? Será solo un momento…- asintió a regañadientes, una vez solos tuve que preguntar.

-¿Cómo quedamos nosotros?- me miró sin entender y tuve que explicarme mejor- Lo de antes ha estado bien ¿Verdad?- asintió- ¿Qué te parece si seguimos siendo amigos con derecho?- sonrió ampliamente.

-Me parece bien…- volvió a acercarse a mí y la tomé de la cintura- Solo quiero que quede entre nosotros…- ¿no quería que nadie más lo supiera? Era la primera chica que no quería dejarse ver en mi compañía... Tampoco es que quiera hacerlo…

-¡De acuerdo!- apreté más mi agarre- Me vale, yo en cambio quiero que seamos exclusivos…- me miró muy sorprendida y un poco enojada.

-¿Estás insinuando que voy acostándome con todos los hombres que encuentro?- se separó abruptamente de mí- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me parece increíble que pienses…!- antes que siguiera soltando maldiciones la besé con desesperación y ella me correspondió de igual forma, cuando tuvimos que parar a tomar aire susurré sobre sus labios.

-No me refería a eso…- mordí su labio inferior- Solo quería dejar claro que mientras tengamos esta relación no habrá otras personas en medio…- me dio un ligero muerdo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú tampoco vas a andar con nadie?

-Exactamente…- me separé de ella lo justo para tomar una de mis tarjetas- Ahora dame tú numero para poder estar en contacto…- le di la tarjeta mientras ella me daba una suya- ¡Bien! Ahora me voy…- le guiñé- Recuerda lo que acordamos…- susurré antes de darle un ligero beso y quedé viendo cómo se alejaban juntos, no sabía porque pero algo en mi interior se contrajo, pero no podía evitar que se relacionara con otros tipos, de momento me conformaba con tenerla solo para mí, me relamí los labios sintiendo su sabor ¡Había sido el mejor polvo de mi vida! Ahora volvería a casa, me daría una ducha y descansaría un poco ¡Llegué a casa con una sonrisa en mi cara que no tenía hace mucho! Nada más entrar me sorprendí de ver a mi hermana allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí enana?- me encantaba ver como se enfurruñaba por decirle así.

-Te perdono solo porque necesito que me hagas un favor…- me miró con sus ojitos de cordero degollado.

-¡Dime cuál y te diré!- le sonreí- Tienes suerte que hoy estoy de buen humor…- me entrecerró los ojos y se los rodé- ¿Vas a decirme o no?

-De acuerdo…- suspiró- Necesito que me acompañes a la cena de beneficencia de este sábado, sé que es un poco precipitado y que no te gusta asistir a ese tipo de eventos…- chasqueé la lengua ¿Qué no me gustaba? ¡Más bien los odiaba!- ¡Pero yo quiero ir! Irán varios de mis amigos y todos van acompañados, no quiero ser la única que va sola…- volvió a hacerme un puchero- ¡Por favor Christian!- me dio su típica sonrisa- ¡Eres mi hermano favorito!- no pude evitar reír.

-¡Soy el único que tienes!-sonrió mientras unía sus manos en súplica hacía mí- ¡De acuerdo! Iré contigo, pasaré por ti a las 20:30…- se me abalanzó para darme un fuerte abrazo acompañado de muchos besos por mi cara.

-¡Gracias hermanito! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Te quiero!- tuve que apartarla.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya está bien!- la miré más serio- Ahora dime cómo has llegado aquí.

-Cogí mi coche…- le entrecerré los ojos, me costaba creer que mi padre la hubiera dejado venir sola a esta hora- Papá no lo sabe…- resoplé- ¡Ni siquiera se enterará!- me guiñó- Volveré antes que pueda darse cuenta.

-¿Sabes?- le sonreí de lado- Eres muy traviesa…- comenzó a reír- Espero que no lo tomes por costumbre…- rodó los ojos.

-¡Venga ya, Christian! No soy una niña ¡Tengo casi 20 años!

-Para mí siempre serás mi niña…- la abracé y le di un beso en el tope de la cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero Christian…- suspiró- Pero ahora he de volver a casa o papá se dará cuenta y me castigará sin fiesta…- reí negando mientras la acompañaba a su auto, una vez que se fue regresé a casa para poder ducharme y descansar.

Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo no pude evitar recordar sus gemidos ¡Joder! Me puse tan duro que no me quedó de otra que desahogarme sólo ¡Dios! Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me masturbaba, si no recuerdo mal entonces era un adolescente... Tras ponerme el pijama vi algo de televisión pero mi mente no dejaba de recordarla, suspiré, ella estaba cenando con José pero no debía preocuparme porque quedamos que sería sólo mía, sonreí de nuevo, José tendría que conformarse con verla de lejos.

ANA

¡Joder! ¡Todavía no me podía creer que me había tirado a Christian! ¡En horas de trabajo! ¡En mi oficina! Pero no pude evitarlo, mordí mi labio recordando su sabor, es tan... ¡No tenía palabras para describirlo! ¡Había sido el mejor polvo de mi vida! No veía la hora de volver a repetirlo… Suspiré recordando nuestro acuerdo, había roto una de mis más importantes reglas, pero este acuerdo aparentaba ser bastante divertido y satisfactorio. Conociendo su reputación no esperaba que durara mucho tiempo pero lo disfrutaría mientras…

Ahora estaba a punto de entrar a un restaurante con un chico que solo conocía de un par de encuentros cuando podría estar follando con Christian… Pero se lo había prometido y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Durante el trayecto en coche no paraba de hablar ¡Incluso me explicó lo del apodo de bombón! No pude evitar reírme, era un chico bastante simpático y divertido, además de caballeroso, me había llevado dentro cogida del brazo.

Aunque seguía un poco cortada por el hecho que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho en la oficina, pero por suerte no dijo nada. El restaurante parecía demasiado pijo para mi gusto, aunque si hubiera sido Kate estaría más que encantada ¡Es más! A ella le gusta todo esto, yo soy más sencilla.

Cuando llegamos a recepción para tomar nuestra mesa, el chico que se encontraba allí no me quitaba ojo de encima, incluso mi acompañante se dio cuenta y no parecía muy contento.

-Tengo una reserva para 2 a nombre de José Rodríguez…- cuando oí su apellido por fin caí ¡Claro! ¡Era el hermano de Jared y Ben! ¡El dueño de la discográfica! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Por eso me resultaba familiar! ¡Amigo íntimo de Christian y Jack! ¡Qué casualidad!

-¿Eres el hermano de Jared y Ben?- me miró entre sorprendido y extrañado.

-¿Conoces a mis hermanos?

-¡Pues claro! ¡Jared es uno de mis mejores amigos de toda la vida! Y Ben aparte de amigo es el prometido de mi amiga Ángela, que es como una hermana para mí…- me miró un poco raro.

-¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! Eso significa que tú eres la famosa Ana de la que ellos hablan en casa y que nunca he conocido.

-Hasta ahora…- agregué y sonreí- Para más casualidad justo el día que me chocamos estuvimos hablando de ti…- me dio una sonrisa bastante sexy.

-Espero que solo cosas buenas…- susurró con una mirada sensual.

-Si claro…- mentí ¡No pensaba decirle que su hermano lo consideraba un snob! El chico de recepción carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención.

-Si me permiten, los guiaré a su mesa…- me dio un descarado repaso antes de guiarnos al lugar.

-Les dejaré las cartas para que vayan mirando lo que quieren tomar…- cuando me dio la mía rozó mi mano y me guiñó el ojo, lo miré con el ceño fruncido ¡Cómo era posible que el mesero de un lugar como éste me tire los tejos de forma tan descarada! Y más estando acompañada de alguien más.

-Parece que lo tienes encandilado…- dijo José en cuando el chico se fue.

-¿Qué? ¡No, qué va!- mentí descaradamente- Son cosas tuyas…- me puse a ojear la carta, para que cambiara de tema y sirvió aunque...

-¿Conoces a Christian de hace mucho?

-Pues la verdad es que no…- le sonreí- Pero supongo que tú sí, por lo que sé sois los mejores amigos…- asintió sonriente.

-Así es…- colocó su cabeza sobre sus manos cruzadas- Voy a ser sincero contigo Ana…- asentí- Me gustas mucho y me gustaría profundizar en nuestra relación para conocernos mejor…- me guiñó- ¿Qué me dices?- quedé bastante sorprendida pero teniendo en cuenta su forma de ser lo entendía.

-Por mí no hay problema…- amplió su sonrisa- Podemos ser amigos…- le di mi sonrisa más encantadora y su rostro quedó algo extrañado.

-Estupendo…- a partir de ahí pasamos la noche conversando y riendo sin parar, debía reconocer que era un tipo bastante agradable… Y guapo, mordí mi labio mientras los recuerdos volvían a mí, pero no me ponía como Christian, no sabía porque me atraía tanto desde la primera vez que nos cruzamos ¡Y eso que fue un completo idiota! Cuando estábamos con los postres se acercó la última persona que me deseaba encontrar.

-¡Hola Ana! ¿No me presentas a tu amigo?- le hizo ojitos a José que se quedó bastante sorprendido.

-¡José! Victoria…- se saludaron de beso en la mejilla, pero como era típico en ella se acercó demasiado a la comisura de su boca, seguramente pensaba que era mi novio o algo así, como era habitual siempre deseaba lo que yo tenía y ahora no iba a ser una excepción.

-Hola guapo, es un placer conocerte…- se relamió los labios de forma bastante descarada- Aunque me gustaría hacerlo mejor…- susurró de forma sensual.

-Victoria ¿No te aburres de intentar robar mi vida?- rodó los ojos- Siento decirte que no te funcionará…- me miró amenazante.

-¿Quién quiere tu vida? ¡La mía es bastante buena para querer la tuya!- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Segura? ¡Entonces deberías cuidar tu comportamiento!- me ignoró vilmente volviendo su atención a José de nuevo.

-Mira guapo, si lo que quieres es diversión de la buena llámame…- le dio un guiño mientras le daba su tarjeta- Lo pasaremos muy bien…- susurró dándole a entender a qué se refería, a continuación volvió a la mesa junto al que debía ser su último ligue sin dejar de contonear las caderas para el deleite de José, no pude evitar sentirme bastante avergonzada.

-Siento mucho todo esto José, de verdad… Yo…- me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con chicas así…- dijo quitándole importancia y asentí- Mejor sigamos con nuestra charla…- me guiñó- Lo estoy pasando muy bien y no me gustaría que esa chica lo arruine…- sonreí mientras observaba como apartaba la tarjeta que le dio sin prestarle atención. Continuamos nuestra noche como si nada hasta que llegó la hora de volver a casa, me acompañó a la empresa en busca de mi coche y después me siguió a casa, dónde nos despedimos, me pareció un poco grosero no invitarlo a subir pero no me parecía bien debido a mi "relación con Christian", por lo tras intercambiar nuestros números de teléfonos con promesas de vernos otro día, subí a mí departamento ¡No podía esperar para contarle a Jared mi encuentro con su hermano!

Llegué tan cansada que tras una ducha rápida me acosté y donde caí dormida de inmediato… Esa noche tuve mi primer sueño erótico con Christian, rememoré cada embestida además de su gran destreza saboreándome... Mi oficina ya no sería la misma...

Escuchaba a lo lejos un ruido muy molesto pero no lo ubicaba, parecía que por momentos paraba pero empezaba otra vez, cuando me espabilé un poco me di cuenta que era el sonido de mi móvil. La noche anterior lo había dejado en el bolso y de ahí su bajo sonido, cuando lo alcancé sonreí al ver que era él.

-¿Diga?- pregunté haciéndome la tonta.

-¡Buenos días princesa! ¡Soy Christian!- con solo escuchar su nombre me ponía a tono.

-¡Buenos días Christian! ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, te llamaba para desayunar juntos en la cafetería "The Coffee" antes de ir a trabajar ¿Qué te parece?- no sabía si eran cosas mías o estaba nervioso, miré el reloj y me alegré de tener bastante tiempo para vernos.

-Claro… Estaré allí en 30 minutos.

-¡Excelente! Allí nos vemos ¡Adiós princesa!- se despidió y colgó, fui corriendo a darme una ducha y arreglarme. Me puse un vestido ajustado que llegaba por encima de la rodilla en color rosa claro, tenía algo de escote pero me sentía sexy para mostrarle la mercancía. Tras ponerme los tacones a juego y coger el bolso correspondiente partí ansiosa por volver a verlo ¡Nunca había tenido sexo con un chico al que pudiera volver a ver! Quitando a Alec, suspiré tratando de alejar esos recuerdos de mi mente… Con Christian se sentía bien, no esperaba que durara demasiado pero aprovecharía al máximo tener a alguien casual en mi entorno y no salir de viaje a buscarlo.

A pesar de ser novedad me gustaba, ya veremos dónde nos lleva...

En cuanto llegué a la cafetería, aparqué dónde siempre y antes de abrir mi puerta ya se encontraba allí para hacerlo él, todo un caballeroso gesto. Me dio la mano para ayudarme a bajar y una vez salí cerró la puerta y me aprisionó contra el mismo para besarme con pasión y desenfreno, quedándome sin aliento. Sabía que no debería, alguien podría vernos pero no parecía preocupado y yo tampoco, ahora mismo no había nadie de mi familia o amigos presente.

-¡Eso ha sido…!

-¡Increíble!- acabé por él, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y sonreímos.

-Anoche no pude dejar de pensar en ti…- susurró mientras me daba besitos por la cara- Me gustaría haber sido yo quién te llevara a cenar.

-Otro día será…- sonreí- Para tu información tengo muchas cenas de negocios o con amigos que no puedo dejar de lado…- asintió a regañadientes- Pues solucionado el tema… ¡Vamos a comer, que me muero de hambre!- tras una sonrisa tomó mi mano y me llevó dentro. Cuando llegamos a la altura de recepción, Rose nos observó bastante sorprendida.

-¡Ana!- Gritó al fin y se acercó, antes de abrazarme como solía hacer miró nuestras manos unidas- Parece que tienes novedades que contar…- enseguida me solté y procedí a presentarlos.

-Rose, te presento a Christian Grey, "un amigo"…- hice énfasis en la última palabra para que entendiera lo que quería decir.

-¡Entiendo!- le dio la mano- ¡Encantada!- la tomó.

-¡Igualmente!

-¡Bien! Seguidme…- nos guiñó el ojo- Os daré una mesa en la zona más privada para que estéis cómodos…- la seguimos, tenía la esperanza que Emmet no estuviera aquí, una vez solos y ubicados en la mesa.

-Tu amiga parece simpática.

-Sí que lo es…- sonreí- Ella es una de mis amigas de toda la vida, aunque más que amigas son como hermanas.

-Te entiendo, a mí me pasa igual con Jack y José, son como los hermanos que nunca tuve…- me dio una sonrisa arrebatadora que me derritió- Por cierto, esta noche me gustaría que nos viéramos…- me miró dudoso- Si te parece bien, claro…- sonreí.

-Sí ¡Me viene genial! No tengo ningún compromiso…- dije emocionada y me pareció verlo igual.

-Entonces… Te recojo cuando salgas ¿Era a las 21:00 verdad?- asentí- Excelente…- cogió mi mano y la besó de forma demasiado sensual, enviando descargas por todo mi cuerpo directas a mi centro-Aprovechando que es viernes y mañana no se trabaja te llevaré a cenar, bailar y después ya encontraremos algo…- me guiñó el ojo mientras introducía uno de mis dedos en su boca y lo chupaba como si fuera… ¡Mierda! Me estaba poniendo caliente… No podía esperar a esta noche, pero como no todo puede salir perfecto tuvo que interrumpir quién menos esperaba ¡Mierda! Estaba de pie frente a nosotros, con los brazos cruzados, alternando su mirada entre nosotros y nuestras manos unidas, me separé enseguida de Christian para mirarlo de igual forma cruzando yo también mis brazos.

-Ana ¿Puedes decirme que significa lo que acabo de ver? ¿Es éste el tipo con el que te revolcaste 2 días?- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué demonios tenía que salir con eso otra vez? Christian parecía estar en shock.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya?- nos retamos unos eternos segundos en silencio- Ahora si me dices que viste podré explicarte…- lo miré desafiante y con la amenaza impresa que lo dejara ya.

-Disculpe… ¿Usted quién es para interrumpirnos a mi chica y a mí?- preguntó Christian rebosante de sarcasmo y Emmet se puso colérico ¡Mierda!

-¿Tú chica? ¿Has dicho tú chica?- preguntó muy atento a su asentimiento de cabeza antes de volverse a mí bastante enfadado- ¿Desde cuando tienes novio Ana?- casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva de la conmoción ¡Sólo oír la palabra novio me puso totalmente nerviosa!

-Sólo somos amigos, nos estamos conociendo…- suspiré- No hemos llegado ahí…- Christian parecía bastante confuso, seguramente no sabía que era mi hermano- Christian él es mi hermano Emmet y él es Christian Grey…- al escuchar su nombre quedó bastante sorprendido.

-¿Christian Grey de "The Grey's"?- asintió dándole un apretón de manos- ¡Vaya Ana! Has pasado de no tener citas a tenerlas con los solteros más cotizados de Seattle…- me ruboricé totalmente, Christian parecía contrariado y decidí explicarle.

-No le hagas caso, solo fuimos a comer a uno de sus restaurantes Jack, mi hermano pequeño Seth y yo…- señalé a Emmet- Aunque luego se nos unió el…- no quería que pensara lo que no es.

-¿Si es solo un amigo porque le das tantas explicaciones?- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué le decía ahora?

-Somos unos amigos "especiales"…- contestó el por mí mientras me miraba intensamente- Supongo que entiendes su significado…- dijo mientras lo miraba con su sexy sonrisa, Emmet estaba tan sorprendido que su boca se abrió ¡Como si todavía fuera virgen! ¡Por dios! ¡Soy una mujer adulta!

-¡Emmet, cierra la boca por favor! No creo que sea para tanto.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Mi hermanita se está acostando con un tipo que solo quiere su cuerpo y con el que se anda revolcando los fines de semana!- gritó bastante alterado, por suerte llegó Rose con nuestros pedidos ¡Estaba hasta las narices que se metieran en mi vida!

-Emmet, deberías dejarlos solos para que coman tranquilos.

-¿Qué?- ella le lanzó una mirada que pareció hacerlo callar- De acuerdo, pero esto no se queda así…- dijo furioso y se fue.

-Lo siento…- me disculpé- Los quiero mucho pero se pasan de sobreprotectores…- suspiré- ¡Incluso mi padre me cela menos que ellos!

-No te preocupes…- me guiñó- Lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees…- alcé una ceja esperando más-Tengo una hermana pequeña, se llama Mia y tiene 19 años.

-¿En serio? Es de la misma edad que Seth y Jane, mi hermano pequeño y cuñada, solo que no lo es oficialmente porque llevan la relación "en secreto"…- dije haciendo comillas con las manos- Pero es un secreto a voces…- asintió.

-O sea que ambos tienen novia, pero tú no puedes tener novio…- parecía bastante contrariado- No me parece justo.

-Lo sé, pero siempre ha sido así…- suspiré cansada- Mi madre les ha llamado la atención multitud de veces…- alcé los hombros- Pero nada se puede hacer para hacerlos razonar…- me acerqué a susurrar- Ambos las tienen de forma extraoficial…- me miró extrañado- Rose y él no son novios oficiales pero sí que se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro y se compenetran muy bien, pero ella tiene miedo…

-Veo que tu vida no es nada aburrida…- me dio esa hermosa sonrisa de nuevo- Eso me gusta, hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto...- le sonreí de vuelta.

-Gracias, también lo paso muy bien contigo…- seguimos comiendo, conversando y riendo. Debía reconocer que era bastante agradable cuando no se ponía en plan borde… Cuando pensaba olvidado el tema anterior…

-De todas formas, espero que ya no tengas revolcones los fines de semana con nadie que no sea yo…- dijo bastante serio mientras me miraba de forma amenazante, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¡No hagas caso a Emmet! ¡Solo dice tonterías!- traté de quitarle importancia y volvió a sonreír, le correspondí, hacía mucho no me sentía tan bien en compañía de alguien del sexo opuesto que no fueran mis amigos.

CHRISTIAN

Desde que terminó mi última relación nunca había desayunado con ninguna mujer con la que había tenido sexo y sin embargo aquí estaba, embelesado con ella, además de hermosa era inteligente y muy atractiva, se podía conversar con ella de todo. Tampoco era habitual en mí repetir, pero si antes de probarla la deseaba ahora que lo he hecho necesito mucho más, no creía poder saciarme de ella... Y mientras más la conocía más me gustaba, creo que por esta vez será perfecto tener algo exclusivo con una chica, después de un rato no me quedó de otra que ausentarme para ir al baño.

-Enseguida vuelvo...- me disculpé a la vez que me levantaba de la silla y me dio su hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Aquí estaré!- su sonrisa era la más sensual que había visto en mi vida. Fui directo al baño, mientras me lavaba las manos apareció el hermano de Ana bastante enfadado.

-¡Quiero que dejes a mi hermana en paz!- lo miré mal- ¡Te conozco Christian! ¡No eres tipo de una sola chica! Por eso quiero que te alejes de ella, no pienso tolerar que sea otra muesca más en tu cama…- no pude evitar enfadarme.

-¡Ella no es una más para mí! ¡Es especial!- al ver cómo me alzaba las cejas me expliqué mejor- Es la primera chica que capta mi atención después de…- callé abruptamente, no iba a decirle al hermano que me la había tirado-...mucho tiempo y me gusta lo que tenemos, sé que no es algo serio de momento pero nunca se sabe lo que nos pueda deparar el futuro…- quedó tan sorprendido que estuvo unos segundos en silencio, incluso a mí me sorprendían mis palabras pero no quería indagar demasiado en el tema.

-Bien, de momento te daré carta blanca…- me señaló con el dedo muy serio- Pero… ¡Un solo paso en falso y te las verás conmigo!- se acercó amenazante- Y créeme que no te gustará nada.

-Muy bien…- le di la mano para cerrar el trato y el me correspondió- ¡Trato hecho!- le guiñé- No te arrepentirás.

-Eso espero…- me entrecerró los ojos- Espero que estés con ella tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo…- lo miré extrañado- Le esperan tiempos duros y puedes ser algo beneficioso para ella…- no entendía nada pero asentí.

-De acuerdo…- cuando se fue me quedé bastante pensativo ¿A qué se refería? Pero por más que lo intentaba no me venía a la cabeza qué podía ser, al final volví a la mesa y me molestó enormemente ver un tipo encima de ella. Fui lo más rápido que pude y cuando iba llegando escuché algo de su conversación.

-Te dije que quería una oportunidad, no sé porque te molestas por eso, ya sabes lo que siento por ti…- el chico iba a tocarla y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-¿Qué demonios haces molestando a mi chica?- grité muy enfadado temiendo la reacción de Ana pero no pareció molestarle, cuando le vi la cara quedé de piedra al reconocer un amigo mío mirándome del mismo modo.

-¿Christian?

-¡James! Me alegro de verte, hace mucho que no coincidimos…- me senté junto a Ana agarrándola de las manos para que lo viera.

-¿Estáis juntos?- preguntó con algo de molestia.

-Sí…- contesté firmemente- No es que sea algo formal pero estamos en ello ¿Verdad cariño?- pregunté mirándola a los ojos suplicante para que se lo confirmara, ella sonrió, me dio un ligero beso en los labios y lo miró de nuevo.

-Por supuesto que sí "cariño"…- dijo en un tono bastante sensual- Así que como puedes ver no estoy disponible…- al principio estaba asombrado pero pronto se recuperó y contestó con altivez.

-Si lo dices por él…- me señaló- No creo que dure…- lo miré mal- No es por nada Christian, pero no eres lo que se dice un hombre fiel.

-¿Qué coño James? ¿Qué sabes tú lo que tengo o no con ella? ¡Para tu información estamos en una etapa de nuestra relación bastante buena!

-Seguro…- rio en mi cara antes de volverse a ella- Ana, cuando te canses de ser su juguete llámame…- le dejo su tarjeta en la mesa y se levantó para irse, iba a levantarme para darle su merecido ¡Me importaba una mierda que fuera mi amigo! Eso no se hace, pero antes de ponerme en pie del todo Ana cogió mi brazo para impedirlo.

-No le hagas caso, es un poco pesado pero no es mal tío…- me dio una de sus sonrisas- No dejes que esta tontería nos arruine el día…- la miré a los ojos y me perdí en ellos, enlacé mis manos detrás de su nuca y la besé de manera bastante fogosa, algo en mi interior lo necesitaba, no me paré a pensar dónde estábamos ni quién podía vernos. Solo me interesaba marcarla como mía y demostrar a todos que estaba ocupada. Cuando ya estábamos casi sin aire escuchamos una tos bastante escandalosa a nuestro lado.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Veo que has encontrado un buen entretenimiento…- dijo la chica junto a nosotros mirándome de arriba a abajo, me resultaba conocida- Por cierto, ya que Ana no me presenta lo haré yo…- sonrió mientras me ofrecía su mano- Soy Kate…- me ofreció su mano y la tomé.

-Christian Grey…- miró a Ana con los ojos entrecerrados.

-O sea… Déjame que adivine… ¿De estar a dieta has pasado a comerte el bombón del momento? ¡Eres mi ídola! ¡Me encanta que estés teniendo sexo! ¡Ya era hora que superaras toda esa mierda de Alec de una vez! ¡Encima con el dios del sexo Grey!- comenzó a decir de corrido, no sabía cómo sentirme con sus palabras, debió darse cuenta porque se apenó enseguida- ¡Upss! Lo siento Ana, se me escapó.

-No te preocupes, ya sabemos que no tienes nada de filtro…- no sabía si estaba molesta o no- Pero puedes estar tranquila que lo de Alec lo superé hace mucho…- eso me dio a entender que tuvo algún tipo de trauma con su ex, necesitaba saber cuál- Y ahora dime ¿Has quedado con las chicas o…?- antes de terminar la pregunta apareció de nuevo James en escena con la misma mala cara que se fue, después de lo ocurrido antes me contagió a mí también.

-Vengo con mi "amigo"…- hizo énfasis en la última palabra para que entendiéramos que eran amantes- Después de nuestra noche…- le guiñó un ojo, él parecía estar incómodo- Necesitamos reponer fuerzas…- sonreí, con que tirándose a la amiga de la chica que quiere ¡Muy mal por su parte! Lo miré con sarcasmo y me entrecerró los ojos, aun así se sentaron con nosotros, James seguía molesto y algo avergonzado, yo me sentía a disgusto, no podía olvidar como se metió conmigo porque no me duran las chicas y ahora me entero que mientras intenta conquistar a Ana se está tirando su amiga ¡Qué cara más dura!

-Kate… ¿Él es el chico del que hablaste?- asintió emocionada ¡Si supiera!- ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! ¿Verdad Jam?- le preguntó Ana destilando sarcasmo.

-Tiene una explicación bastante razonable…

-Lamentablemente debo volver al trabajo…- lo interrumpió cortante mientras se levantaba e hice lo mismo- Kate, ya hablaremos…- le dio un abrazo y un beso- Jam, hasta otra…- le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los dejamos solos, antes de irnos pasó a despedirse de Rose y Emmet, a continuación salimos y la acompañé a su coche, cuando llegamos pude evitar besarla con desenfreno y saborearla para aguantar hasta la noche que volvería a verla.

-¡Nos vemos princesa!- sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Nunca nadie me ha llamado así…- me guiñó- Pero me gusta…- se quedó unos segundos pensativa- Tal vez debería buscarte uno a ti también…- me dio una sexy sonrisa- ¿alguna sugerencia?- le devolví la sonrisa de igual forma.

-Podrías llamarme semental…- comenzó a reír y traté de ponerme serio a pesar que me contagiaba- En serio…- le guiñé de nuevo- Cumplo bastante con él…- rodó los ojos.

-Eres bastante divertido cuando no te comportas como un idiota engreído.

-¿Me has llamado idiota?- pregunté haciéndome el ofendido, realmente no era la primera vez que me llamaban así.

-Tras nuestro primer encuentro, es como te llamaba hasta que supe tú nombre…- le entrecerré los ojos- ¡Vamos! ¡No te pongas así!- me señaló con el dedo tratando de ser seria pero sin conseguirlo realmente- ¡Entonces no sabía tu nombre! Y no puedes negar que te comportaste como uno…- agarré su mano y la puse en mi cintura.

-En ese caso lo dejo a tu elección…- le guiñé de nuevo- Pero que sea bonito y sexy…- le entrecerré los ojos- ¡Ese de idiota queda descartado!- reímos.

-Lo haré…- susurró antes de darme un ligero beso en los labios- Ahora debo irme o no terminaré a tiempo…- se separó de mí y le abrí la puerta para que entrara, una vez que lo hizo le cerré la puerta y me agaché a la altura de la ventanilla- Nos vemos Christian.

-Adiós Ana…- tras un corto beso me separé y quedé mirando cómo se alejaba, era bastante raro pero me sentía plenamente feliz, hacía mucho que no me sentía así… Sonreí, tal vez esto sea más interesante de lo que imaginaba…

-No te hagas ilusiones con ella Grey…- me sacó de mis pensamientos una desagradable voz- Ella será mía y la haré mi esposa…- lo encaré.

-¿Tú esposa? ¿Cómo tienes la desfachatez de reclamarla cuando estás saliendo con su amiga?

-Lo de Kate es algo sin importancia…- me guiñó divertido- ¡Ya sabes! Hay que tener algo de diversión de vez en cuando…- suspiró mirando el lugar por el que se había ido- Llevo mucho enamorado de Ana y no pienso renunciar a ella…- tuve que apretar mis puños para no irme a golpes.

-¡Por si no te has dado cuenta ella es mía!- grité fuera de mí- ¡Y no te quiero cerca!- lo amenacé- Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes…- lo miré de forma que entendiera que me tenía hasta los cojones.

-No me importa…- dijo alzando los hombros- Solo te estaba informando, al fin y al cabo somos amigos ¡Pero tú mismo! - me dio su sonrisa de lado- ¡Esta vez vas a perder Grey! Ella fue mía una vez y conseguiré que vuelva a serlo…- ¿qué demonios había querido decir?

-¿Qué quieres decir con que fue tuya?- me sonrió con malicia.

-Lo que oíste…- me dio otro guiño antes de volverse- Ahora debo volver con mi "amiga"…- hizo comillas en el aire- Y romper con ella sin hacerle daño, cómo bien dijiste, no puedo seguir tirándome a la amiga de mi futura esposa ¿No crees?

-¡Eso ni lo sueñes! ¿Me oyes? ¡Ana es mía! ¡No te atrevas a acercarte! - le grité mientras se alejaba, aunque no lo veía sabía que iba riéndose ¡Maldito imbécil! Cuando me monté en mi coche para ir al trabajo no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

¿Sería verdad que habían estado juntos? Si así fuera… ¿Fue algo serio o fugaz? ¿Estaría dispuesta a volver con él? ¡Mierda! Cuando quise darme cuenta llegué al trabajo en un mar de dudas, acababa de dejarla y ya deseaba verla, sentirla… Dejarle claro a ese idiota que es sólo mía…

Traté de dejarlo a un lado para comenzar mi labor, con sólo ella en mi mente comencé a trabajar de mejor humor y deseando que pasara el día lo más rápido posible.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

ANA

Después de mi agradable desayuno con Christian fui al trabajo con fuerzas renovadas, aunque estaba preocupada por Kate, se le veía demasiado entusiasmada con el imbécil de James y después de lo ocurrido no me parecía que fuera a llegar muy lejos, resoplé con frustración.

¡También es mala suerte! ¡Entre tantos hombres fui a escoger uno cercano a mi círculo de amistades! Solo esperaba que no le hiciera daño a Kate o se las vería conmigo.

Terminé todos los pendientes en mi agenda hasta la hora de comer, ni siquiera me había molestado en mirar el reloj, entonces sonó el intercomunicador con Shelly.

-Ana.

-¿Si?

-Sé que seguramente no te has dado cuenta, pero necesitas hacer un descanso para comer…- ¡Mierda! ¡Se me había ido el santo al cielo!- Si quieres puedo pedirte algo y comemos juntas en tu oficina.

-No Shelly, gracias. Iré a la cafetería de aquí al lado dentro de un rato, puedes irte tranquila.

-¿Estás segura? No me importa esperarte.

-Segura, nos vemos luego.

-De acuerdo…- tras colgar terminé lo que quedaba del informe con el que estaba y después de arreglarme un poco salí rumbo a la cafetería. En cuanto llegué me senté en la mesa más cercana a la ventana, me gustaba ver a la gente pasar, hice mi pedido y estuve concertando citas en mi agenda mientras venía mi orden, en eso estaba cuando me vi a Alec junto a mí.

-¡Ana!- nos abrazamos y dimos un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo estás? Te veo radiante…- sonrió- ¿Algo nuevo que contar?- sonreí más que entusiasmada

-Si Alec…- puse ojos soñadores recordándolo- He conocido a alguien.

-¿En serio?- preguntó bastante asombrado.

-Sí, aunque al principio fue arrogante e idiota, ahora que lo conozco mejor es un chico encantador…- amplié mi sonrisa y él me acompañó- No voy a negar que tiene sus cosas…- le guiñé- Pero como sabes, yo también tengo las mías.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sois novios?- por suerte mi comida llegó en ese momento y me libré de contestar, el pidió la suya y una vez que el camarero se retiró siguió- No me has contestado…- dijo muy serio y traté de ser lo más sincera posible.

-Sabes que ese tema es muy difícil para mí…- asintió cabizbajo- Solo somos "amigos especiales"…- hice énfasis en las últimas palabras para que lo entendiera.

-Ana…- suspiró- Sé que lo que pasó entre nosotros te dejó marcada…- bajé la vista a mi comida como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- Pero no es razón para evitar las relaciones.

-No es eso Alec, es que no estoy preparada todavía para una relación…- suspiré- Supongo con el tiempo…- bebí algo de agua antes de seguir- Además todavía es pronto, acabo de conocerlo.

-Bien, no insistiré más…- ahora me dio su sonrisa más enigmática- Pero podrías decirme el nombre del afortunado…- sonreí.

-Christian Grey…- nada más decirlo se quedó de piedra.

-¿Has dicho Christian Grey?- asentí- ¡Vaya! ¡Debo reconocer que tienes muy buen gusto! ¡Ese tío está…!

-¡Alec!- reí- ¡Contrólate!- le entrecerré los ojos- ¿Qué pensaría Félix si te escuchara?- me guiñó.

-¡Eso es fácil! ¡Darme la razón!- sonreí- Sabes que tenemos los mismos gustos…- en ese momento llegó su comida y seguimos conversando mientras comíamos. Con Alec me entendía a la perfección ¡Lástima que tuviéramos los mismos gustos! Fue la causa por la que lo nuestro terminó…

-¡Ah! Antes que se me olvide…Sam me dijo que pasaras por esta tienda para escoger tu vestido para la gala…- me dio una tarjeta con la dirección de una de sus tiendas de ropa. Puse un puchero mientras él sonreía.

-Encima que debo acompañarlo tengo que ir como él quiera…- suspiré- Tu hermano es malo...- dije divertida y reímos.

-¡Vamos! Sabes que siempre te deja varios modelos preciosos para escoger el que más te guste…-asentí, en eso tenía razón pero no me agradaba ese tipo de vestidos.

-¿Tú iras con Félix?- su cara tornó apesadumbrada.

-Sabes que todavía nadie sabe nada de lo mío…- cogí su mano sobre la mesa y la apreté para darle ánimos- Iremos como amigos…- suspiré algo molesta.

-¡Deberías mandar a todos al demonio y ser tú mismo! Él es feliz cómo es, no lo esconde y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¡Eso mismo dice él! Pero no me siento preparado, soy un hombre de negocios muy conocido Ana y tengo miedo que el hacer público mi orientación sexual me haga perder todo...- no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Crees que porque reconozcas que eres gay vas a perder a tus clientes?- bajó de nuevo la mirada- ¡Vas a hacer el mismo trabajo! No importa con quién compartas tu vida.

-Lo sé, solo necesito tiempo, esto es difícil para mí…- me miró apenado- Igual que lo fue romper contigo…- ahora la que bajó la mirada fui yo, no me gustaba recordar eso- Pero no me parecía justo seguir con la relación cuando confirmé mis preferencias…- asentí, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido todavía dolía- Lo siento Ana…- apretó mi mano con fuerza- No quería lastimarte con mis comentarios.

-No te preocupes, eso quedó en el pasado…- sonreí pensando en Christian- Ahora tengo un nuevo presente y quiero disfrutarlo lo más que pueda…- le guiñé y reímos.

-Me imagino que debe ser muy bueno en la cama…- dijo divertido y lo miré con los ojos como platos- ¿Qué?- alzó los hombros- Yo también leo revistas y en ese sentido se habla muy bien de él…- me sonrojé recordando lo que había experimentado hasta ahora.

-Sí…Bueno… No lo hace nada mal…- balbuceé, nos miramos fijamente y comenzamos a reír. A pesar de todo era mi mayor confidente, seguimos nuestro almuerzo conversando de otras cosas hasta que llegó la hora de volver al trabajo, me daba pena porque lo estaba pasando muy bien pero el deber me llamaba.

-¡Nos vemos Ana!

-¡Adiós Alec! Nos veremos mañana…- asintió y fui de vuelta al trabajo, tuve que aligerar el paso para no llegar tarde a la reunión con uno de los clientes más importantes, saludé a Shelly al llegar y me hizo una seña para que supiera que ya estaba aquí.

-¡Buenas tardes Laurent!- saludé al entrar y como era su costumbre me analizó al completo.

-¡Buenas tardes Ana! Me alegro de volver a verte…- sonrió- Aunque tenía la esperanza que hoy se reuniera conmigo Anastasia…- le sonreí para tratar de desviar el tema.

-Sabes que dentro de poco se sabrá quién es, hasta entonces no quiere verse con ningún cliente…-traté de no mostrar lo harta que estaba de todo esto.

-En ese caso será mejor empezar con lo nuestro…- ¡Menos mal! Así nos pusimos con lo que no interesaba, los cambios que queríamos hacer para sus próximas campañas, durante la charla notaba que se acercaba más de la cuenta haciéndome sentir un poco incómoda, ya debería estar acostumbrada porque no era la primera vez, pero debido a mi especial relación con Christian no me parecía correcto.

-¡De acuerdo! Lo dejaremos así…- me guiñó- Me gusta el toque que le has dado…- se recostó en el sofá- Por cierto ¿Tienes algo para tomar? Tengo la boca seca…- agregó relamiéndose los labios de forma bastante sugerente.

-Tengo refrescos y jugos en esa nevera de allí…- la señalé- Sírvete lo que quieras…- me miró extrañado.

-Me apetece algo más fuerte ¿a ti no?- suspiré, ya no sabía si se refería al alcohol o algo más ¡Mejor cortar de raíz!

-Me temo que no, en horas de trabajo no suelo beber ni me gusta que mis clientes lo hagan…- lo miré de forma acusatoria.

-De acuerdo…- levantó las manos en rendición y fue a la nevera a coger un refresco de cola- ¿Estás contenta ahora?- asentí y sonrió sentándose de nuevo junto a mí- Ahora me gustaría hablar de algo más personal.

-Tú dirás.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos y me gustaría saber si vendrías a una cita conmigo.

-Lo siento, pero ahora mismo tengo algo y no puedo tener citas con otros…- me miró sorprendido.

-¿Tienes novio?- tragué grueso de nuevo- Ni siquiera te he visto con alguien…- me entrecerró lo ojos- Siempre que te veo con un chico es uno de tus amigos.

-No es novio, somos "amigos"…- hice énfasis en la última palabra para que lo entendiera mejor- De momento…- agregué para que no se hiciera ilusiones.

-Pero si no son novios no hay problema que tengamos una cita como amigos ¿No crees?

-No creo que esté bien, pero te lo agradezco Laurent, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer…-me levanté para acompañarlo a la puerta.

-De acuerdo…- se levantó también y me siguió a la puerta- Me voy, ya hablaremos…- asentí no muy convencida, estaba tan distraída con mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla que estuvo demasiado cerca de mis labios.

-¡Laurent!- lo reprendí- ¡Compórtate!

-¡Ha sido un lapsus!

-¡Pues que no se repita! Ya te dije que estoy con alguien más...- me dio una sonrisa bastante altiva, estaba claro que no se lo creía.

-Por cierto… ¿Quién es el afortunado?- no sabía qué hacer si decirle o no pero al final me decidí a hacerlo, de todas maneras no tenía que esconderme de nadie.

-Christian Grey…- casi se atraganta con el refresco.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás en una especie de relación con Christian Grey? ¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-Hace poco ¿Porque?

-Verás Ana…- volvió a acercarse a mí- Lo conozco hace tiempo y nunca lo vi 2 veces con la misma chica…- sonrió- Así que no creo que tengas amigo ninguno…- antes de poder contestar lo hizo otra persona por mí.

-Pues déjame decirte Laurent, que mi princesa tiene razón, estamos en una relación…- me sonrió, antes que Laurent pudiera contestar se agarró posesivamente de la cintura y besó ligeramente mis labios.

-¡Vaya! Si no lo hubiera escuchado de tus labios no podría creer tal cosa de Christian Grey…- dijo algo confundido- ¡Tienes suerte! Pero recuerda que esta no dura eternamente…- ¿qué habría querido decir con eso?- ¡Nos vemos Ana!- tras darme un guiño se fue, Christian no dijo nada pero lo miraba de forma asesina.

-¿No te cae bien Laurent?- eso lo hizo salir de su estupor.

-¿Qué? No es eso…- sonrió de lado- Es que no me gusta que quieran quitarme lo mío…- me miró de forma seductora- Y ahora mismo tú lo eres…- sonreí.

-¡Que posesivo resultó ser usted señor Grey!- me hizo entrar al despacho cerrando el pestillo tras nosotros y me acorraló en la misma besándome con desenfreno. Cuando paramos a tomar aire nuestras miradas se encontraron y me di cuenta que me veía de forma cariñosa.

-¡Viniste pronto!- sonrió- ¿No quedamos después de nuestra jornada de trabajo?

-Y así es, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti y me desocupé antes de tiempo…- me guiñó y no pude evitar ruborizarme- Por lo que decidí hacerte una visita…- cogió un mechón de mi pelo y comenzó a jugar con él- Y me alegro de haberlo hecho…- susurró de una forma un tanto rara.

-¿Y eso sería por…?- me alzó una ceja mirándome más que sorprendido.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas?..- al ver que seguía sin saber rodó los ojos antes de seguir- ¡Laurent estaba ligando contigo descaradamente!- reí- Y como ya he dicho no me gusta que me quiten lo mío.

-¡No seas exagerado! Sólo quería una cita…

-¿Te parece poco?- suspiré.

-Christian… ¿Acaso sabes cuantos clientes me piden una cita cada vez que nos reunimos?- se veía algo enojado- ¡Muchos! ¡Pero eso no significa que vaya a aceptarlas!- asintió en acuerdo pero seguía algo molesto- ¿O vas a decirme que a ti no te pasa?- por su evidente sonrojo y nerviosismo me imaginaba que sí.

-Tienes razón, perdona…- apretó el agarre en mi cintura- Tal vez lo he sacado de contexto…- me besó de nuevo de forma desenfrenada- ¿Sabes? Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto…- sonreí, iba a decirle que yo también pero sentimos que trataban de entrar a la oficina.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Cielo, soy yo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Porque tienes cerrado?- ¡Mierda! Christian parecía un poco enojado.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-¿Cielo?- preguntó bastante molesto, Christian resultaba ser un tipo bastante celoso pero a pesar de todo me gustaba, no me paré a contestar, simplemente me separé de la puerta y le abrí, enseguida entró mi padre que se quedó bastante sorprendido de ver a Christian.

-¿Christian? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tu reunión con nosotros fue ayer…- su cara de asombro y vergüenza era bastante evidente, pero supo salir del paso.

-Señor Steele, me alegro de volver a verlo…- se dieron un apretón de manos- Tiene razón, mi reunión fue ayer pero tengo una cita con su preciosa hija y he venido a recogerla antes tiempo…- mi padre quedó impactado tanto por el hecho de tener una cita como que fuera con Christian.

-¡Ana!- sonrió cuando salió de su asombro- ¡Me dejas impresionado! Me alegra que hayas hecho tan buenas migas con Christian…- le devolví la sonrisa ¡Incluso a mí me sorprendía!- Y puesto que tenéis una cita… ¡No te demores más y vete!- iba a quejarme porque tenía algo más que hacer pero no me dejó hacerlo- Ya lo terminarás mañana…- terminó echándome de mi propia oficina.

-De acuerdo papá, iré un momento al baño…- le di un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a retocarme.

CHRISTIAN

Por más que lo intenté no pude quitarme a Ana de la cabeza en todo el día, era la primera vez que me ocurría esto con una chica desde… Suspiré, no me apetecía recordarlo, me gustaba la sensación. Logré quitarme todos los pendientes antes de la hora de salida ¡Estaba deseando ir en busca de "mi princesa"! Me gustaba ese sobrenombre para ella, era preciosa y delicada como una…

Una vez listo dejé encargado a mi secretaria que cualquier cosa la anotara para mañana ya que tenía cosas que hacer, trató de captar mi atención como siempre pero la ignoré por completo, parecía bastante frustrada cosa que me importaba poco. Me dirigí a la salida en busca de mi coche, en cuanto estuve en él puse rumbo a la empresa de Ana, en cuanto llegué su secretaria Shelly me informó que seguía reunida que esperaba un poco, así que me senté hasta que escuché la puerta, al dirigir mi vista allá me sentí explotar por ver a Laurent flirtear con ella descaradamente ¿qué demonios me pasaba? Todo era demasiado nuevo y extraño para mí...

Iba a intervenir pero alcancé a escuchar como le decía que tenía una relación conmigo ¡Chúpate esa Laurent! Pero como él es terco no dejaba de insistir, incluso se negaba a creerlo, ese fue el momento en que decidí intervenir y demostrarle que era mía.

Le dejé todo claro mostrándome posesivo con ella y diciéndole claramente que estábamos juntos, pero no pareció tomarme en serio y me hizo enojar, así que cuando nos dejó solos sentía la necesidad de marcarla como mía ¡Y cuando más emocionado estaba nos interrumpen! Cuando escuché a otro hombre llamarla cielo me molesté inmensamente ¡Solo yo tenía derecho a llamarla así!

Cuando Ana abrió la puerta y vi al señor Steele me quise morir de vergüenza… Él parecía casi tan sorprendido como yo, parecía encantado con mi cita con ella y una vez que se fue al baño me miró muy serio, no parecía el mismo que veía los fines de semana en la casa de campo de mis padres.

-Así que tú y mi hija…- asentí y chasqueó la lengua- Debo reconocer que me ha impresionado la noticia…- me entrecerró los ojos- Pero no por ello voy a bajar la guardia ¡Mi pequeña es mi mayor tesoro y como tal debe ser cuidado!

-Lo sé señor Steele…

-Llámame Ray, eso de señor me hace parecer viejo.

-De acuerdo Ray, voy a ser totalmente sincero contigo…- asintió- Todavía es pronto para decirlo, nos estamos conociendo pero debo admitir que Ana me gusta mucho.

-Eso espero…- suspiró mirando el lugar por el que se había ido- A ella pareces gustarle también, no quiero que se ilusione y después la dejes como a todas las demás…- lo miré entre asombrado y apenado- ¡No me mires así! Te conozco desde que eras un bebé…- me señaló con el dedo- Por ello te advierto que no juegues con mi hija…- su mirada era aterradora.

-Si Ray…- sonreí para tratar de aliviar el ambiente- Puedes estar tranquilo que para mí no es otra conquista más, pero tampoco puedo decir que sea el amor de vida ya que es muy pronto.

-Lo entiendo, me conformo con que no juegues con ella, el resto ya se dará…- cambió su cara de nuevo a la que tenía cuando Ana se fue, miré en la dirección que él lo hacía y la vi venir hacia nosotros tan preciosa como siempre.

-¡Lista! ¿Nos vamos?- asentí admirándola.

-¡Diviértanse!- nos dijo Ray antes de irse y tomé su mano.

-¡Vamos princesa!- la acompañé al exterior dónde tenía mi coche aparcado.

-¡Eh tranquilo! ¡Que llevo tacones! Vas a hacer que me caiga….- sonreí apenado.

-Lo siento, es la emoción…- asintió riéndose, una vez en el coche la llevé a mi restaurante favorito, durante el trayecto aproveché de tocarla al igual que ella, estaba convencido que esta noche sería inolvidable.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-¡Es sorpresa!- me miró divertida.

-De acuerdo, no insistiré…- cuando llegamos me bajé a abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar, no pude resistirme a darle un beso bastante apasionado encerrándola contra el coche.

-¡Parece que estamos ansiosos!

-¡No te imaginas cuánto!- me acerqué a su oído a susurrar- Te lo demostraré más tarde, espero que no tengas planes para mañana temprano porque será una larga noche...- me dio una sexy sonrisa.

-No te preocupes…- me guiñó- Mi único compromiso es un gala y me recogen a las 20:00.

-¿En serio? ¿No será la gala de beneficencia para niños sin hogar?- me miró sorprendida.

-Si ¿Tú también vas?

-Sí, mi hermana me lo pidió como favor…- suspiré- Nunca voy a ese tipo de fiestas pero hice una excepción por ella ¿Tú con quién vas?

-Con mi amigo Sam…- ¡Mierda! Resoplé con exasperación mientras rodaba los ojos ¡El idiota había conseguido su cita de forma sutil! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ella era mía!- ¿Estás bien Christian?- preguntó preocupada- Te has quedado muy callado.

-Lo siento…- traté de sonreír para disimular mi molestia- Es sólo que no me hace mucha gracia que mi chica vaya a una fiesta con otro…- dije divertido haciendo puchero y ella sonrió.

-¡Es solo un amigo!- se acercó a mi oído- ¡Él no me pone como tú!- ¡Joder cómo me ponía! La agarré del trasero con ambas manos pegándola a mí lo más que podía para que sintiera mí ya evidente erección, pero ella recuperó la cordura y nos hizo separar- Christian… Estamos en la calle, debemos parar…- con mucho trabajo la solté, se arregló un poco y cuando estuve un poco más tranquilo la llevé de la cintura hacia dentro.

-¿Qué te parece?- le sonreí de lado- Es el mismo dónde nos conocimos…- le guiñé- Además de mi restaurante favorito…- su sonrisa se amplió.

-¡El mío también!- hizo una mueca- Aunque la chica que está siempre en recepción no me gusta nada…- rodó los ojos y reí- Es lo único que cambiaría de este sitio…- asentí en acuerdo, me imaginaba quién podía ser. Cuando llegamos al lugar me encontré con una enojada y asombrada Andrea, pero ignoré su estado.

-Buenas noches, tengo una reserva a nombre de Christian Grey.

-Por supuesto Christian, aquí está…- contestó con su mirada sensual mientras se relamía los labios, ignorando totalmente a mi acompañante, lo que me pareció una total falta de respeto.

-¿Vamos Ana?- la insté a irnos, ella asintió en shock, estaba seguro que su comportamiento le había dejado claro lo que hubo entre nosotros. Durante el trayecto a nuestra mesa me di cuenta que todos los hombres del restaurante sin excepción observaban a Ana, lo más increíble de todo es que ni siquiera se daba cuenta… Eso la hacía ver más atractiva si cabe, era hermosa y sexy sin pretenderlo. Una vez solos…

-Parece que conoces muy bien a la chica de la que te hablé.

-¿Celosa?- sonrió mientras negaba- No voy a negar que hemos echado un polvo…- agarré su mano sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- Si conoces mi pasado sabrás que hay muchas como ella, espero que no sea problema para ti.

-El pasado es pasado…- me guiñó- Lo que me interesa es que no lo sigas haciendo mientras estés conmigo…- amplió su sonrisa- Recuerda que fue idea tuya ser exclusivos, pero si quieres romperla no tengo problemas en compartir ¿Y tú?- dijo con un deje de sarcasmo y gruñí ¡De solo pensar en que ella con otro…! ¡Ni hablar, ella era mía!

-¡De eso nada!- alcé un poco la voz- El trato sigue igual…- le sonreí yo ahora- Mientras estemos juntos seremos solo nosotros…- besé su mano bajo su atenta mirada y volvió a sonreír.

-¡Estupendo! Ahora pidamos algo de comer que tengo hambre…- así dejamos este incómodo tema de lado y pedimos la comida, mientras llegaba estuvimos conversando mientras, nunca había disfrutado tanto con una chica que no fuera sexo, era bastante divertida aunque tenía un punto tímido adorable, cuando mejor estábamos apareció la que menos me esperaba.

-¡Hola Christian!- saludó mirándome de forma bastante lasciva antes de volverse a mi acompañante-¿Quién es tu nueva conquista?- Ana la miró mal y con razón, así que debía hacerle ver que no era nada de eso.

-Elena, ella es mi novia Ana Steele…- ambas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, le hice señas a Ana para que me siguiera la corriente sin que Elena se diera cuenta- ¿Verdad cariño?- le cogí la mano sobre la mesa y la besé.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí claro!- Elena se veía furiosa.

-¡No puedo creer que tengas novia! ¡Debe ser mentira!- la miré muy serio.

-Pues no lo es…- le señalé el pasillo- Ahora haznos el favor de dejar tu vergonzoso espectáculo y retírate con dignidad…- se centró en Ana.

-¡Tú mosquita muerta! ¡No te creas la gran cosa! ¡Christian no será tuyo por mucho tiempo!- gritó y se fue maldiciendo sin esperar a que ella contestara.

-Me parece que tienes el listón bastante bajo con tus amiguitas…- susurró tratando de esconder lo divertido que le resultaba todo esto- ¿Todas son así de locas?- no pude evitar reírme.

-La verdad es que mi gusto ha mejorado bastante…- le dije mirándola intensamente a los ojos mientras le besaba la mano- Y ¿qué me dices de tus pretendientes?- rodó los ojos.

-Lo que tú llamas pretendientes son sólo amigos y clientes…- volvió a sonreír divertida- No he tenido intimidad con ellos como contigo…- me guiñó y no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Y James?- quedó bastante sorprendida con mi pregunta.

-¿Te lo dijo?- asentí y comenzó a jugar con sus manos en nerviosismo- Bueno… No voy a negar que con él sí hubo algo, pero no como crees…- alcé la ceja y tras suspirar siguió- Verás te contaré un secreto…- se acercó a mi oído- Después de una ruptura dolorosa decidí estar sola, pero como comprenderás tengo mis necesidades, por lo que de vez en cuando hago unas escapadas sola o con Lauren para desfogar… - cuando se separó de mi oído, quedé mirándola expectante por la conexión de esto con James- James fue uno de los chicos con los que desfogué…- ¡Mierda! Apreté los dientes con fuerza ¡Si se la había tirado! No sabía porque me molestaba tanto que hubiera estado con otros ¡Seguro que no habían sido ni la mitad que yo!

-¿Han sido muchos?- escapó la pregunta de mi boca sin poder retenerla y volvió a quedarse sorprendida.

-Sinceramente no los he contado…- se removió algo incómoda en su silla antes de mirarme bastante seria- Pero como dije antes no importa el pasado ¿No crees "novio"?- preguntó destilando sarcasmo- ¿O acaso tú las recuerdas?- la verdad que nunca me había interesado el tema hasta ahora… Pero en vez de decirle eso cambié de tema.

-Siento lo de antes…- asintió divertida- Esa loca no me deja en paz…- suspiré hastiado- Solo desea pillar un marido rico que la mantenga de por vida sin dar ni golpe, siempre que nos ve intenta engancharnos.

-Entiendo… Ahora que lo dices recuerdo haber oído sobre ella…- le presté más atención- Creo que Sam se la tira de vez en cuando…- la miré sorprendido, tanto por su comentario como por la forma de decirlo- Él cree que no me entero de esas cosas…- rodó los ojos- Cuando en realidad es que me hago la que no porque no me interesa el chisme…- sonreí, era mi oportunidad de sacar el siguiente tema.

-Ya…- chasqueé la lengua- Tal vez no lo hayas notado pero ese tal Sam está bastante interesado en ti…- negó con la cabeza.

-Nada de eso…- hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia- Solo está encaprichado…- le alcé una ceja- Pero será pasajero…- suspiró- Es mi amigo, nunca podría verlo como algo más...- tal vez ella no pero él… Ella volvió a guiñarme- Además…- se relamió los labios- No es mi tipo…- comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos en mi mano sin apartar su mirada de la mía- Me van más los tipos castaños de sonrisa sexy y algo engreídos...- sonreí más que satisfecho pero antes de poder contestar llegó el mesero con nuestra comida y comenzamos a comer en silencio, roto de vez en cuando para hacer comentarios sin importancia, una vez que terminamos de comer decidimos pedir un postre compartido de fresas con nata y chocolate, durante el mismo comenzamos a charlar como antes - ¿Sabes? El día que tropecé contigo ni siquiera me hubiera imaginado de esta forma unos días después…

-Pues a mí me pasó lo contrario, desde ese día no pude quitarte de mi cabeza…- mojé una fresa en ambos sabores y se la pasé por los labios antes de chupárselos yo mismo.

-Eres un chico muy malo…- dijo sonriente y asentí- Me gusta….- dijo relamiendo los resquicios de mí en sus labios.

-Tú también me gustas Ana, tu mezcla de mujer hermosa, sexy y tímida me vuelve loco…- sonrió algo apenada.

-No me considero sexy, ese adjetivo le va más a Kate o a Jessica...

-No estoy de acuerdo…- cogí su mano y la besé de nuevo- Pero no es momento de discutir…- me acerqué más a ella- Ahora vamos a terminar con el postre para irnos a tomar unas copas y bailar un rato…- asintió y seguimos comiendo nuestro postre entre besos y arrumacos, después de pagar fuimos al Millenium, donde esperaba encontrar a los chicos y supieran que era mía. Cuando aparqué donde siempre y bajamos se sorprendió bastante.

-¡Qué casualidad! ¡Es el mismo lugar que vengo con las chicas!

-¿En serio? ¿Sueles venir aquí?- pregunté extrañado- Nunca antes te había visto y me sorprende bastante…- suspiró.

-Es porque no vengo muy seguido…- me besó en los labios antes de seguir nuestro camino a la puerta principal, cuando llegamos a la altura del chico de la entrada me sorprendí de la familiaridad con la que la trataba.

-Señor Grey… ¡Ana!- se saludaron de beso y abrazo, no pude evitar sentirme algo molesto por esa confianza entre ambos- Hace mucho que no vienes.

-He estado demasiado ocupada, pero hoy he venido con mi amigo Christian a mover un poco el esqueleto….- dijo sonriente hacía mí.

-Con Christian seguro que lo mueves bastante…- dijo divertido, le guiñó un ojo y rieron ¡Como si yo estuviera pintado!

-¡Vamos Ana! Ya tendrás tiempo de conversar con tu amigo…- los interrumpí apresurándola a entrar cogida posesivamente de la cintura y la guié al interior.

-¡Eres demasiado celoso!- rodé los ojos- Aro estuvo estudiando conmigo en la universidad, era un buen compañero y sigue siendo un buen amigo…- suspiré.

-¡Es increíble que no te des cuenta como atraes a los hombres!- me rodó los ojos.

-¡Vamos Christian! ¡Todos los hombres pensáis en una cosa! De momento me vale, pero espero que el hombre con el que comparta mi vida vea más allá…- en cierta forma la entendía yo también deseaba encontrar una mujer que viera más allá de mi apellido y mi cartera, cuando llegamos a una de las mesas vips más apartadas nos sentamos y di una ojeada alrededor pero no estaba ninguno de los chicos.

-Nunca me había sentado en esta zona tan alejada…- dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba demasiado y metía sus manos debajo de la mesa e iba subiéndola hacía mi entrepierna- Así podemos jugar un poco…- se relamió los labios de forma sexy- ¿No crees?- asentí sonriente antes de besarla intensamente, hasta que la camarera no interrumpió.

-¡Bienvenidos a Pub Millenium! ¿Qué desean tomar?

-Yo quiero un cóctel sin alcohol…- me miró batiendo las pestañas de forma bastante sexy- No quiero perderme nada por estar más contenta de la cuenta…- sonreí.

-Yo tomaré un whisky solo…- le di una propina para que se fuera lo antes posible, una vez solos de nuevo- ¿Por dónde íbamos?- nos seguimos besando mientras nuestras manos no paraban de acariciar dónde alcanzaban, aunque me costó un poco subir su falda lo suficiente para tocar su centro, el cual me moría por probar de nuevo.

-¡Aquí tienen!- nos interrumpió de nuevo la camarera mientras ponía nuestras bebidas en la mesa y se alejaba corriendo ¡Chica lista!

Estábamos metidos en nuestra burbuja hablando, besándonos y riéndonos cuando llegaron los chicos, no es que me molestara pero por una vez prefería estar a solas con ella, ambos traían su sonrisa dibujada, ella aún les daba la espalda, seguramente no la habían reconocido y pensaban que tenía otra… Cuando se volvió ambos quedaron impactados.

-¡Hola chicos!- les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se levantó mientras me guiñaba el ojo- ¡Voy un momento al baño! ¡Enseguida vuelvo!- me dio un piquito en los labios que me supo a poco y se fue, no pude evitar observarla mientras se alejaba.

-Parece que has conseguido progresos...- asentí.

-Debo reconocer que estoy bastante contento con la situación…- realmente no cabía en mí de orgullo, ellos me quedaron observando con una mezcla de envidia y orgullo a su vez.

-¡Imbécil con suerte!- exclamó mientras se sentaba- ¡De todas maneras no pienso rendirme!- lo miré mal- Te conozco Christian…- rodé los ojos- Sé que te aburrirás y entonces será mi oportunidad…- ¡Maldita sea!

-José, creo haberte dejado claro que te alejes…- me los rodó el a mí- ¡Es en serio! ¡Ella es mía!

-¿Christian Grey celoso?- preguntó Jack descolocado y le rodé los ojos también- Parece que esta chica te ha calado…- chasqueó la lengua- Pero estoy de acuerdo con José…- se miraron y asintieron- Lo vuestro será algo pasajero que no creo que dure mucho y en el momento que no estéis juntos podemos intentarlo nosotros….- se guiñaron y tosí con bastante molestia.

-¡No me gusta cómo ha sonado eso!- Jack sonrió.

-De momento, ella me acompañará a la fiesta de promoción de mis coches…- ¡Mierda! ¡Ya ni lo recordaba!- Y seré la envidia de todos…- le entrecerré los ojos- ¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! De momento solo somos amigos…- no me gustó como sonó ese amigos…

-¿Has invitado a mi chica a ir contigo a tu fiesta?

-Que yo sepa entonces no era tu chica…- resoplé- Y… ¡Desde luego que lo hice! A ella y sus hermanos…- lo miré extrañado, seguro que todo ocurrió el día que me contó Ana- El otro día almorzamos juntos y nos caímos muy bien…- me guiñó el ojo- Al ser fans míos me los metí en el bolsillo enseguida…- ¡Mierda! ¡A mi apenas me toleraba!

-En ese caso iré para vigilar que no te sobrepases…- se echó a reír.

-Christian, me parece que vas a durar poco tiempo soltero…

-¿Qué dices?- volvieron a reír y lo señalé con el dedo muy serio- ¡Sigo soltero y entero!- me miró pícaramente antes de señalar hacia la pista dónde había un grupo de jovencitos intentando ligarse a mi chica- ¿Y ella? ¿Qué piensa al respecto?

-No lo sé…- gruñí fuera de mí- Pero ahora mismo voy por ella ¡Esos imbéciles no le quitan los ojos de encima!- volvieron a reír.

-¿Quién no?- preguntó divertido y lo miré enojado- ¡Tranquilo tigre! ¡Lo he captado!- me guiñó- ¡De momento!- volví a gruñir antes de alejarme de sus comentarios sarcásticos y fui a buscarla, cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca escuché parte de su conversación.

-¡Vamos preciosa! ¡Baila con nosotros! ¡Lo pasaremos bien!

-Lo siento, pero mi amigo me está esperando...

-Bueno, si es solo amigo no debería ¿Verdad?- ¡Hijo de…! Era momento de hacerme ver.

-¡Cariño! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Llevo un rato buscándote! - grité lo bastante fuerte para que todos sin excepción lo escucharan, la agarré posesivamente de la cintura y le di un beso bastante ardiente ¡Joderos que es mía!

-Estaba aquí hablando con estos chicos pero ya iba de regreso…- dijo sonriente y sin prestarle atención a los mismos la agarré de la mano y tiré de ella lejos del grupo que no se veía muy contento.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Te dejo sola un minuto y se te tiran encima!- comenzó a reír.

-¡Christian, son solo niños!- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Niños con suficiente edad para ligar contigo…- rodó los ojos.

-¿Sabes?- me alzó una ceja- ¡Eres demasiado celoso para ser alguien que no quiere ataduras!- dijo divertida y suspiré.

-No puedo evitarlo…- la tomé de la cintura para pegarla a mí- No quiero que nadie más que yo te toque…- me acerqué a su oído para susurrar- ¡Eres mía!- sentí como se estremeció, eso era buena señal.

-¡Sabes que sí!- me besó ligeramente los labios pero no pude controlarme más ¡La necesitaba ya!

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por nuestras cosas y te llevo a mi departamento?- le guiñé- Podemos pasar la noche juntos…- se veía dudosa pero tras unos interminables segundos sonrió antes de contestar.

-De acuerdo…- nos dirigimos a la mesa donde estaban los chicos y les guiñé el ojo.

-¡Chicos, nos vemos!- me despedí- Ana y yo nos retiramos, que paséis buena noche…- ambos me miraron mal, aprovechando que Ana se alejó un poco tras de despedirse de ellos les susurré-¡Chicos! Hay que saber perder…- les guiñé- Ya sabemos que unas veces se gana y otras se pierde, para mi suerte esta vez he ganado…- les volví a guiñar antes de irme.

-¡Cabrón con suerte!- escuché antes de poder alejarme demasiado, estaba seguro que había sido José, pero me valía, a partir de ahora deberían acostumbrarse a verme con ella.

Mientras íbamos de salida me percaté de las miradas sobre ella y no pude evitar gruñir. Ella ni siquiera era consciente que se la comían con la mirada, pero de momento sólo sería mía y debía dejar los celos aparte. Llegamos a mi coche dónde tras besarla con devoción le cerré la puerta y tras montarme emprendí el camino a mi departamento, una vez que llegamos la acompañé dentro y nos recibió el conserje.

-¡Buenas noches Señor Grey!

-¡Buenas noches Fred!- la arrastré sin pararnos siquiera para llegar cuanto antes a mi departamento, seguramente Fred pensaría que sería otra chica casual más… En cuanto entramos la acorralé contra la pared y la besé de forma salvaje, cuando al fin pudimos respirar…

-¡Eres muy fogoso!- pasó su lengua por mis labios- Veo que lo que decían de ti en las revistas es cierto…- la miré extrañado y se sonrojó- ¡Ya sabes! Sobre lo de ser muy bueno en la cama…- sonreí.

-Todavía no has visto nada princesa…- susurré jugando con un mechón de su pelo- Pero para eso hemos venido ¿no crees?- la volví a besar, cuando recuperamos el aliento pensé que aunque me moría por hacerla mía de nuevo lo más educado sería ofrecerle una copa- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Solo deseo una cosa…- cogió mi miembro ya erecto y no pude más, la agarré del trasero, ella enseguida entrelazó sus piernas en mi cintura y la llevé a mi habitación donde la deposité en la cama.

-¡Eres preciosa y toda mía!- la fui desnudando poco a poco mientras ella hacia lo mismo conmigo, cuando estuvimos totalmente desnudos nos dedicamos a besarnos, saborearnos y acariciarnos por todas partes, estaba claro que ambos necesitábamos más… Se había convertido en mí adicción.

Así pasamos nuestra primera noche como amantes disfrutando del mejor sexo que había tenido en mucho tiempo hasta que el cansancio pudo con nosotros y nos quedamos dormidos ¡Joder! ¡Era la chica más insaciable e increíble de todas las que había conocido! Esa noche supe que no iba a cansarme de ella tan rápido como creía...

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

ANA

Desperté con la luz del amanecer que entraba por la ventana de la habitación, al principio estaba un poco desubicada pero cuando intenté moverme me di cuenta que algo o más concretamente alguien me tenía fuertemente sujeta de la cintura. Entonces los recuerdos de anoche vinieron a mí y no pude evitar sonreír ¡Fue la noche más increíble de toda mi vida! A pesar de estar algo adolorida después de tanto tiempo sin sexo… Ahora necesitaba ir al baño, así que traté de levantarme sin despertarlo pero fue imposible.

-¡Buenos días princesa! ¿No pretenderías escaparte verdad?

-No, solo intentaba llegar al baño antes de hacerlo en tu cama…- lo miré de forma sarcástica y sonrió mientras me soltaba.

-De acuerdo, te daré un poco de espacio para que vayas al baño…- le devolví una sonrisa igual antes de ir al mismo, en cuanto terminé me quité el poco maquillaje que me quedaba y salí de nuevo.

-¡Estás preciosa por la mañana!- me guiñó- Mucho más que con todo ese potingue encima…- me sonrojé un poco.

-¡Eres un adulador!- rodó los ojos y sonreí de lado- ¿Eso se lo dices a todas?- pregunté divertida y él pareció ofendido.

-Si te digo la verdad…- chasqueó la lengua- Eres la primera que duerme aquí después de tirármela…- abrí los ojos bastante sorprendida ¡No lo podía creer!- ¡No me mires así! ¡Es la verdad!- dijo alzando los hombros, a continuación me miró de arriba abajo relamiéndose los labios- Pero incluso después de nuestra maravillosa noche no puedo dejar de pensar en hacerlo de nuevo….- le di una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué te parece si nos damos una ducha juntos?- le guiñé el ojo para que viera mi claro doble sentido- Después desayunamos…- enseguida me cogió en alto, enlacé mis piernas en su cadera y me llevó al baño donde volvimos a hacerlo 2 veces más mientras nos duchábamos. Debía reconocer que era un amante magnífico, experto con su lengua y mucho más con la penetración ¡Nunca había experimentado 2 orgasmos de una vez como con él! Cuando terminamos de vestirnos fuimos a la cocina para desayunar.

-¡Estoy muerta de hambre! ¡Es la primera vez que hago tanto ejercicio!- le guiñé divertida y sonrió- ¡Si Jessica me viera estaría orgullosa de mi!- me miró muy raro.

-¡Me alegra saber que soy el primero en hacerte disfrutar así!- me dio su mirada sensual mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí- Y puedo asegurarte que se repetirán con frecuencia…- lo abracé para besarlo con pasión.

-¡No sabes lo caliente que me pones Christian!- susurré entre besos- No me cansaría nunca de esto…- me separé para verlo a los ojos- Pero sabemos que no eres hombre de relaciones, así que disfrutaremos lo que dure…- me miró molesto.

-No me gusta que apenas comenzando esto…- nos señaló a ambos- Ya estés pensando en su final…- tiró de mí para acercarme más y besar mi cuello- Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto…- me dio un ligero muerdo que me puso a 100- ¡Además! Para ser la primera vez no ha estado mal…- por mucho que me apeteciera hacerlo de nuevo necesitaba comer algo.

-¡Bien! ¡Momento!- me alzó una ceja- Será mejor que comamos algo y después seguimos…- sonrió de lado- Podemos aprovechar hasta el mediodía que debo ir por mi vestido a la tienda de Sam…-volvió a mirarme raro.

-¿Qué tienda?- preguntó bastante desconcertado, era bastante raro que no supiera nada de eso.

-Christian, Sam es el dueño de las tiendas "Black Moon", siempre que voy a una fiesta vestida de "muñeca"…- hice una mueca que lo hizo sonreír- Me reserva algunos de sus mejores vestidos para que elija el que más me gusta.

-¡No me gusta ese tipo! Tendré que estar alerta esta noche en la fiesta…- dijo bastante serio y reí.

-¡Eres demasiado celoso para tu bien!- rodó los ojos- Deberías relajarte un poco ¿No crees?- lo agarré de su camisa para pegarlo a mí- Él es un amigo de toda la vida…- me alzó la ceja y le rodé los ojos- No voy a negar que a veces insiste en salir conmigo, pero es solo un capricho….- le guiñé divertida- ¡Además! Sus tiendas son las mejores de la ciudad.

-Sí, las conozco, me he comprado varios trajes allí…- agarró mi trasero con fuerza- Pero no quita que sentiré mucha envidia de él cuándo aparezcáis juntos…- sonreí.

-¡Es usted muy posesivo señor Grey!- me besó salvajemente- Será mejor que comamos.

-¡De acuerdo! Comeremos…- me soltó y tras hacerme sentar en uno de los taburetes se puso a cocinar mientras charlábamos amenamente, a pesar de lo nuevo de todo esto se sentía bastante bien y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pensaría en lo que pudiera pasar después, disfrutaría mientras durara. Cuando estaba con él me olvidaba de todo lo que me esperaba cuando fuera una figura pública.

-¿Qué piensas?- me abrazó por detrás tras ponerme el plato de comida delante.

-Nada, en que todo tiene una pinta estupenda…- contesté mientras me ponía a comer y él se sentó junto a mí para hacer lo mismo, terminamos entre besos, miradas y caricias, hasta que mi móvil sonó rompiendo nuestra burbuja.

-¡Mierda! ¿Porque no lo dejas que suene?- me separé con bastante trabajo.

-Podría ser algo importante Christian…- me acerqué a cogerlo y al mirar la pantalla vi el nombre de Sam- Es Sam, dame un minuto…- le susurré antes de contestar a lo que me pareció oír un gruñido- ¡Dime Sam!

-Ana ¿Dónde estás?- su voz sonaba algo angustiada- Acabo de hablar con la tienda y me han informado que todavía no recogiste tu vestido. Espero que no te haya salido nada que te impida ir…- suspiré ¡Tan exagerado como siempre!

-No, he estado ocupada y no he podido llegarme todavía, iré después de comer.

-De acuerdo, les diré a las chicas, por cierto si quieres puedo acompañarte y ayudarte a elegir.

-No creo que sea necesario, tardaré poco ya que iré con el tiempo justo.

-¿Seguro? Ya sabes que no me importa Ana, siempre puedo sacar tiempo para ti.

-Eh sí, claro…- Christian se pegó a mí por detrás para darme besos en el cuello que me hicieron perder la concentración.

-Princesa…- susurró justo en mi oído- Termina ya y sigamos con lo nuestro…- dijo alzando un poco la voz, seguramente para que Sam lo escuchara.

-¿Quién es ese Ana?- ¡mierda!

-Es un amigo con el que estoy desayunando…- Christian me alzó una ceja.

-Entiendo… En ese caso te dejo ¡No llegues tarde a la tienda! Nos vemos en la noche Ana.

-Muy bien Sam, adiós.

-Yo sí podría acompañarte a la tienda y dar mi visto bueno al vestido que llevarás con él.

-No creo que sea buena idea, las chicas de la tienda son unas chismosas…- me entrecerró los ojos- ¡No quiero ser la protagonista de sus chismes!

-Espero que no te avergüences que te vean conmigo….- le rodé los ojos- En mis 24 años ninguna mujer se ha negado a exhibirme como si fuera un trofeo….- le sonreí de lado.

-Siempre hay una primera vez ¿No crees?- alzó una ceja esperando mi explicación- Espero que no te moleste Christian, pero soy muy celosa de mi vida privada, intento no llamar mucho la atención y vivo una vida tranquila…- asintió- El hecho de llegar contigo a una tienda muy conocida daría mucho que hablar y no quiero…- dije tratando de sonar casual, lo que menos quería era estropear nuestro previo ambiente, por suerte me dio su sexy sonrisa.

-De acuerdo princesa, de momento lo dejaremos estar…- eso no me sonó muy convincente- Pero quiero pedirte un favor y no quiero un no por respuesta…- ¡Sabía que debía haber un pero!

-Dime lo que quieres y ya te diré.

-Sé que pronto será la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa dónde trabajas y me gustaría que fueras mi pareja…- sonreí ampliamente.

-¡Claro que sí! De todas maneras ya seré el centro de atención, un poco más no importa…- pensé en voz alta y me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada…- alcé los hombros tratando de quitarle importancia- ¡Ya sabes! En esa fiesta se dará a conocer a Anastasia y yo soy su mano derecha...- asintió convencido.

-¡Es verdad! La soltera de oro de Seattle…- rió - Me había olvidado por completo.

-Pues ¡Debes ser el único! No hay nadie con quién me reúna que no me pregunte por ella…- suspiré pensando en lo que me esperaba y decidí cambiar de tema, no quería agobiarme antes de tiempo- ¡Mejor cambiemos de tema!- me relamí los labios mientras lo admiraba de nuevo- Disfrutemos antes de irme...- nos dejamos llevar por la pasión probando diferentes partes de su departamento hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Mierda! ¿Quién coño será a esta hora?- gritó colérico mientras se separaba de mí.

-Abre mientras yo te espero en tu habitación…- me miró entre enfadado y sorprendido.

-¡No pienso esconderte! Ve a arreglarte un poco y vienes al comedor…- asentí y me dio un ligero beso en los labios- No tardes...- fui a su habitación a adecentarme un poco mientras él iba a abrir tras ponerse unos pantalones de chándal y una camisa de tirantas, No podía negar que estaba como un tren…

CHRISTIAN

¿Quién coño molestaba a esta hora? Me dirigí a la puerta muy enfurecido y la abrí sin mirar o preguntar.

-¡Oh cariño! Siento haber venido sin avisar, pero necesito que me hagas un favor…- le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Pasa mamá…- cuando lo hizo me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estás con alguien?- miré alrededor y a pesar que no había ropa tirada ni nada de eso, era más que obvio que habíamos estado…- ¡Oh Christian! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así? ¡Deberías buscar una chica decente y establecerte…!- rodé los ojos, con ella siempre era la misma canción.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué no me dices qué necesitas y dejamos mi vida privada aparte?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Casi lo olvido!- sonreí- Necesito que me lleves a esa fiesta de Jack…- la miré asombrado- ¡No me mires así! Es que hemos tenido un problema con uno de nuestros clientes y me han informado que estará allí…- suspiró- Necesito arreglar unos asuntos con él.

-¿Porque no has concertado una cita?- me rodó los ojos con exageración.

-Christian ¿Tan tonta me crees?- suspiré- Se ha negado a dármela ¡Ese Alan es un hueso duro de roer!

-Tienes razón… Es muy quisquilloso…

-¿Entonces me llevarás?

-Sí, de todas maneras no tenía con quién ir…- me alzó una ceja.

-¿En serio? ¿Y tu amiga no puede o ya te cansaste de ella?- antes de contestar apareció Ana por la puerta.

-¡Buenos días Grace!- mi madre quedó en shock al verla- Me alegro de verte…- nos miró a ambos y cuando pudo reaccionar sonrió y la abrazó efusivamente.

-¡Ana querida, me alegro de verte! ¿Irás esta noche a la fiesta?

-Sí, iré con Sam Vulturi…- me miró con la ceja alzada, seguramente se preguntaba porque no conmigo, Ana debió notar su incomodidad y se explicó- Es un gran amigo y mi compromiso era de antes de estar con Christian…- ¡Me encantaba que se refiriera a nosotros de esa forma!

-Entiendo…- dijo no muy convencida- Carrick y yo también iremos, supongo que nos veremos allí…- le sonrió y mamá se volvió a mí de nuevo- Ya que ha quedado todo claro los dejo solos ¡Nos veremos!- tras darnos un beso en la mejilla a cada uno se fue, sin que Ana se diera cuenta me hizo la señal que la llamara después antes de salir.

-¿Es impresión mía o tú madre cree que somos pareja?

-A mí no me importa, ten en cuenta que eres lo más cercano a una que he tenido en mucho tiempo…- odiaba recordarla, traté de mantener mi cara sonriente para que Ana no lo notara.

-Por mucho que quisiera quedarme debo irme ya…- hizo un puchero adorable y la abracé- O no me dará tiempo de arreglarme…- la besé intensamente.

-Tampoco deseo que lo hagas pero no queda de otra…- tras un último e intenso beso, se fue y quedé observando el lugar recordando todo lo que habíamos hecho, sonreí relamiéndome los labios. Pero dejando a Ana aparte también debía prepararme para esa fiesta, aunque tan sólo imaginarla en compañía de ese Vulturi me enfurecía ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ésta sensación era horrorosa! Tal vez si hablaba con mamá me distraería un poco.

-Mamá…

-¡Oh Christian! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte con una chica como Ana!

-¡Mama, mamá, por favor! De momento no es nada serio…- escuché un fuerte suspiro de su parte- Pero no voy a negar que me gusta bastante.

-¡Oh cariño! ¡Eso es bueno! Es una buena chica y además conocemos a su familia de toda la vida.

-Si lo sé mamá, pero te pido que no te adelantes a los acontecimientos, es muy pronto aun.

-De acuerdo, pero a tu padre voy a decírselo…- dijo muy seria y le rodé los ojos- ¡Verás que contento se pone! Si te soy sincera siempre ha deseado casarte con ella pero nunca habías permitido que te la presentáramos…- recordaba vagamente su insistencia, hacía mucho había dejado de buscar algo más que sexo y cómo era obvio no iba a buscarlo en las hijas de los amigos de mis padres.

-Mamá por favor… Si no recuerdo mal entonces debía ser una niña…- reímos- Ahora no lo es…-sonreí para mí recordando nuestra más que placentera noche.

-¡Christian! ¡No hagas ese tipo de comentarios a tu madre, por dios!- volvimos a reír.

-Tú empezaste, si no quieres saber no preguntes.

-¡Vale! ¡Tú ganas! Te dejo que voy a empezar a arreglarme…- volvió a suspirar- Espero que estés preparado para verla con su amigo…- no me gustó como sonó eso.

-¿A qué te refieres mamá?

-Verás, el amigo que acompañará a Ana lleva intentando salir con ella mucho tiempo… -resoplé, para mi mala suerte sabía que así era- Y no creo que pierda oportunidad esta noche, no es la primera vez que coincidimos y puedo asegurarte que la trata como si fuera su esposa…- apreté los dientes con fuerza- ¡No hay quién se arrime a ella en su presencia! La última vez hizo que echaran a un chico sólo porque se acercó según él a "molestarla" mientras daba su discurso, pero yo que estaba junto a ellos puedo asegurarte que sólo hablaban, aunque como es normal le coqueteaba un poco…-en eso nos parecíamos bastante, yo me hubiera puesto igual o incluso peor.

-Bueno mamá ¡Nos vemos luego! Dile a Mia que la recogeré a la hora acordada en la casa.

-Si cariño, nos vemos…- después de colgar quedé pensando en sus palabras, tal vez hasta ahora se pudo creer su dueño pero para su desgracia ahora era mía, reí ¡Si creía que iba a mantenerme alejado de ella esta noche iba listo! Iba a ser divertido…

ANA

Nada más salir del apartamento de Christian fui directa a la tienda por mi vestido, las chicas enseguida me llevaron junto a los que Sam dejó para mí ¡Todos eran hermosos! Sam tenía muy buen gusto, después de probármelos me quedé con uno rojo ajustado con un poco de cola, escote profundo y espalda descubierta ¡Me veía increíble! ¡Estaba convencida que a Christian le encantaría! Sonreí mientras tomaba los zapatos y el bolso a juego antes de ir a caja, cómo siempre Sam dejó encargado que era un regalo por lo que no tuve que pagar nada ¡Menos mal que no me invitaba a muchos eventos porque se quedaría en la ruina! Eran demasiado caros, aunque yo podía permitírmelo perfectamente él no lo sabía, resoplé, realmente casi nadie sabía el dinero que ganaba, pensaban que tenía un sueldo de secretaria personal. Esperaba que cuando se supiera la verdad no se lo tomaran a mal. Divagando en el tema llegué a casa donde empecé con el martirio de arreglarme para este tipo de eventos que odiaba… Apenas estaba comenzando cuando llamaron al timbre, cuando fui a abrir lo que vi me encogió el corazón, allí se encontraba una Kate llorosa, muy triste y con los ojos hinchados.

-¡Ana! ¡Me dejó! ¡Con lo bien que estábamos! ¡Me dejó!- ¡Mierda!

-Kate…- la abracé lo más fuerte que pude a mí- Tranquila, siéntate y cuéntame que ha pasado…-asintió mientras íbamos al sofá dónde la dejé un momento para preparar unos tés, una vez listo me senté con ella.

-Bien, dime que ha pasado…- miró su vaso de té como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Me dejó…- suspiró- Dijo que no éramos compatibles pero me apreciaba y podíamos ser amigos…-al ver sus lágrimas me acerqué para acariciarle el cabello como a una niña.

-Tranquila… Déjalo salir… Si no ha sabido ver lo hermosa que eres no vale la pena…- le sonreí- Además…- la separé lo justo para verla a los ojos- Sólo lo conoces de unos días…- asintió.

-Lo sé Ana. Pero es que siempre me pasa lo mismo, cuando encuentro a alguien con el que parece que voy a superar lo de Jared se estropea.

-Kate, deberías dejar de buscar a Jared en los hombres con los que andas y hablar cara a cara con él…- me miró indecisa.

-Ana ya sabes que él está enamorado de alguien más…- volvió a suspirar- Si le digo lo que siento solo me romperá el corazón y nuestra relación ya no será la misma…- agachó la cabeza y cogí su mentón para que la levantara.

-Kate, el que no arriesga no gana y tú deberías arriesgar…- suspiró- Nunca lo hemos visto con ninguna novia por lo que bien podrías ser tú esa chica de la que habla…- rodó los ojos.

-No creo Ana…- chasqueó la lengua- Es cierto que es muy reservado y no cuenta nada de su vida, pero tengo mis sospechas…- la miré con ansias de saber, en el fondo tenía mi lado chismoso.

-¿Quién? ¿Es una de las cantantes verdad?- me miró con la ceja alzada.

-Ana, a veces eres muy lenta…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡No me digas eso!- pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me acercó a ella.

-¡Es verdad! Lo siento, pero es cierto Ana…- volvió a chasquear la lengua- Jared no hace más que hablar de ti, por eso creo que tú eres esa chica…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Él nunca ha dado indicios de nada de eso! ¡Es más, ni siquiera me ha invitado a salir a solas! No puedo ser yo…- alzó una ceja.

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Porque le gustas!- rodé los ojos- Ya sabes cómo es de raro…- me entrecerró los ojos- O sino… ¿Porque con todas sale a solas mientras que contigo le cuesta hacerlo?

-Kate, Jared y yo hemos estado muchas veces a solas…- la señalé con el dedo mientras resoplaba- Y déjame decirte que nunca he notado nada raro, somos amigos y congeniamos bastante…- me rodó los ojos- Pero nada más ¡Estoy convencida que es una de las cantantes de la discográfica!

-¡Me rindo Ana! Eres muy terca, lo dejaremos estar… Por cierto ¿Vas a la fiesta?- miró dónde estaba mi vestido y accesorios.

-Sí, voy a la fiesta de beneficencia que organizan los Grady…- pareció bastante sorprendida.

-¿Vas con el Dios del sexo Grey?- no pude evitar ruborizarme.

-Voy con Sam…- me rodó los ojos- ¿Qué?

-Ana… ¡Déjalo! Veo que eres demasiado lenta para verlo…- resoplé algo molesta.

-Kate, no soy tan tonta como creéis…- me alzó la ceja y seguí- Sé que Sam está encaprichado conmigo pero ya se le pasará…

-¿Un capricho dices?- asentí convencida y suspiró negando con la cabeza- Ana, no creo que seas solo un capricho, en mi opinión está enamorado…

-¡Ni lo digas!- la interrumpí- Eso es decir mucho, somos muy buenos amigos y punto ¿De acuerdo?- alzó las manos en derrota.

-Lo que digas…- se recostó en el sofá- Ahora necesito una distracción…- me guiñó- Así que te ayudaré a arreglarte…- ¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez va a jugar a Barbie Ana!

-Kate… ¿Quieres que llame a Jack y lo invite a venir con nosotros?- me miró sin entender- Ya sabes, Jack es un amigo y puedo preguntarle si quiere acompañarte esta noche, así te distraes de lo de James ¿Qué dices?- me dio su tan conocida sonrisa.

-¿Está bueno?- ¡Kate nunca cambiaría!

-Sí, está muy bueno…- pegó un salto y un grito que me dejó perpleja.

-¡Siiiiii! ¿Pero qué esperas? ¡Llámalo ya!

-¡Ya voy!- cogí el móvil y marqué su número, contestó enseguida- ¡Hola Jack!

-¡Hola Ana, que sorpresa! No esperaba que me llamaras hoy.

-Lo sé, es que necesito tu ayuda o más bien tu presencia en una fiesta esta noche… ¿Tienes algún compromiso?

-¡No!- contestó de forma demasiado efusiva- Perdón, la verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer ¿Quieres que te acompañe a alguna fiesta?

-Algo así, iríamos los 4.

-¿Los 4?

-Sí, verás… Mi amiga se quedó sin acompañante y esperaba que pudieras acompañarla. Sé que es un favor muy grande puesto que no la conoces, pero puedo asegurarte que es genial ¡Además, yo también estaré! ¿Qué me dices?- ¡Por favor, que diga que sí! ¡Que diga que sí!

-De acuerdo, si vamos en plan de 4 en vez de parejitas no tengo ningún problema.

-¡Muchas gracias Jack! ¡No sabes el favor tan grande que me haces! Pero te prometo que te lo devolveré.

-¡Te tomo la palabra! Espero que no lo olvides… Entonces visto de etiqueta ¿O no?

-Sí, es de gala, pasa por mi casa y salimos todos juntos en la limusina de Sam.

-¿Sam?

-Sí, Sam Vulturi es mi acompañante y tú serás el de Kate… ¿Te mando la dirección o la tienes?

-¡La tengo! ¡Nos vemos en un rato Ana!- Kate estaba parada frente a mí mirándome con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-¿Qué me pongo yo ahora? ¡No tengo vestido digno de esa fiesta!- rodé los ojos con exageración.

-Coge uno de los míos, estoy segura que encontrarás algo…- corrió a mi habitación, se metió en mi vestidor y sacó uno de mis vestidos preferidos junto a sus complementos.

A continuación comenzamos a arreglarnos entre risas y bromas, me alegraba ver que se había olvidado de lo ocurrido con Jam, se veía muy feliz con su cita con Jack. Cuando terminamos nos miramos en el espejo.

-¡Ana, te ves espectacular! ¡Sam sí que sabe elegir vestidos!

-Tienes razón, tiene un gusto exquisito, a ti también te queda perfecto…- en eso sonó el timbre- Voy a abrir…- cuando abrí la puerta encontré a un Jack muy apuesto y elegante, debía reconocer que era un chico muy atractivo, al verme se quedó admirándome demasiado tiempo, por lo que supongo no debía verme mal.

-¡Estás preciosa!- nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y lo hice pasar dónde estaba Kate esperando muy nerviosa, en cuanto lo vio se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-¿Ana él es…?- tosí tratando que quitara esa cara, Jack parecía divertido.

-Kate, él es Jack…- me acerqué a su oído- Esta noche será tu acompañante…- asintió bastante feliz.

-Encantado Kate, para mi será un honor estar en compañía de tan bellas damas esta noche…- nos guiñó el ojo dándonos esa sonrisa sensual.

-¡Esto es genial!- exclamó al fin cuando pareció salir del shock y se le colgó del brazo- Voy a ir acompañada del gran Jack Hyde… ¡Seré la envidia de esa fiesta!- se le veía divertido por el comportamiento de Kate, cuando sonó de nuevo el timbre fui a abrir y me encontré con un sonriente Sam vestido muy elegante con un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

-¡Ana, no tengo palabras!- dijo al verme, me dio el ramo, un beso en la mejilla que demoró más de lo necesario y me retiré enseguida un poco nerviosa.

-¡Gracias! ¡Eh, pasa!- su cara de alegría se borró al ver a Jack y… ¿Dónde demonios estaba Kate?- Sam te presento a Jack…

-Hyde ¿Cómo tú por aquí?- preguntó con algo de retintín en su voz- Espero que no hayas venido en busca de Ana porque te advierto…

-Ana ten…- llegó Kate para darme mi bolso- Ya que estamos todos ¡Vayámonos!- exclamó efusiva antes de colgarse del brazo de Jack- ¡Estoy deseando ver la cara de las arpías cuando me vean!-se lo llevó a rastras al exterior.

-Vamos entonces…- me sonrió mientras me ofrecía su brazo y me agarré a él- Kate se equivoca…-lo miré extrañada- La que va a causar sensación serás tú…- me guiñó- De verdad Ana ¡Te ves increíble!- me sonrojé un poco.

-¡Démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde!- cogió mi brazo y salimos hacía la limusina donde ya se encontraban Kate y Jack charlando animadamente, cuando entramos nosotros el ambiente se tornó pesado. Por suerte Kate y yo conversamos como siempre mientras que Jack y Sam se miraban raro, seguramente se conocían de antes y la chismosa que hay en mí tenía ganas de averiguar de dónde. Al llegar y bajar de la limusina me sorprendí con el ambiente y la decoración, habían puesto una alfombra roja donde posaban todos los asistentes para los periodistas ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

-¡Vamos Ana! ¡Muero por posar contigo!- me instó Sam pero en vez de andar quedé clavada en mi sitio, estaba aterrada.

-Sam… ¿Porque mejor no entramos por detrás?- se sorprendió- No me gusta exhibirme, ya lo sabes y todo esto…- señalé lo obvio- No me agrada.

-¡Vamos Ana! ¡No te preocupes, posaremos juntos los 4!- insistió Kate y me arrastró del brazo hacia el lugar donde había que posar y me susurró al oído- Tú tranquila, déjate llevar…- nos hicieron una a los 4 en la que quedamos ambas al medio, Jack del lado de Kate y Sam del mío, pero en un impulso Kate se cambió de sitio y nos hicieron más así, cuando ya me disponía a irme Sam me cogió aparte para posar de nuevo los 2 solos por lo que Kate y Jack hicieron lo mismo ¡Estaba harta de fotos!

-¡Ana, ahora tú con Jack y yo con Sam!- exclamó divertida, parecía estar disfrutando mucho de todo esto. La cara de Sam se desencajó, no sabía si era por el hecho de estar en una foto con Kate o porque yo estuviera en una con Jack.

-¡No más Kate, no más!- grité mientras entraba con ellos tras de mí, iba tan absorta que no me fijé y choqué con el pecho de alguien que se notaba que se cuidaba, cuando miré arriba no lo podía creer.

-¿Alan? ¿Eres tú?- me sonrió en respuesta.

-¡Ana!- me abrazó- ¡Me alegro de verte! No esperaba encontrarte en un lugar como este…- sonrió, se veía tan guapo como siempre.

-Lo hice por hacerle un favor a mi amigo…

-Sam Vulturi, encantado señor Alfa…- se estrecharon las manos- Soy la pareja de Ana…- me miró bastante sorprendido.

-Para la fiesta…- aclaré- Solo somos amigos…- asintió no muy convencido.

-¡Alan, cuánto tiempo!- lo abrazó Kate- ¿Dónde has dejado a Ann? Hace mucho que no la vemos.

-La última vez que la vi iba a tomar algo, supongo que estará en el bar…- Kate me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacia allá, dejando atrás a unos asombrados chicos.

-Kate, compórtate por favor.

-¡Ana, ni con sexo en tu vida cambias!- la miré enojada.

-¡Kate! No creo que a nadie le interese eso…- negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que si hay a quién le interesa…- dijo alzando las cejas en gesto pícaro y negué mientras pedía una copa para ambas, miré alrededor buscando a Ann para saludarla, ella era la hermana de Alan y la conocimos en la Universidad, a través de ella conocí a Alan que fue un gran apoyo para mí cuando pasó lo de Alec, incluso tuvimos sexo unas cuantas veces.

-¡Ana, Kate!- nos abrazó Ann a ambas- ¡Qué alegría veros!- estuvimos un rato charlando sobre todo lo nuevo en nuestra vida cuando llegaron los chicos para sacarnos a bailar.

-¿Vamos Ana?- asentí y lo acompañé a la pista donde nos encontramos todos. Kate iba con Alan, Jack con Ann y yo con Sam, no llevábamos casi nada cuando apareció su "querida".

-Sam querido… ¿Bailamos?- la miró bastante enojado pero antes que dijese algo lo hice yo.

-Baila con ella un rato…- me miró dudoso y sonreí- Yo iré a comer algo…- asintió a regañadientes. Vi como todos se divertían y me alejé en busca de algo de comer, pero todas las bandejas que pasaban estaban vacías o no me gustaba, por lo que fui a la cocina, entré con cuidado que nadie me pillara, cogí una bandeja de mis canapés favoritos y salí tan rápido que por poco la tiro. Con mi bandeja y mi copa fui al jardín trasero para sentarme mirando el cielo en la tranquilidad de la noche.

-Veo que estás muy bien surtida…- me sobresaltó su voz, no esperaba a nadie por aquí.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte y comer conmigo…- sonrió.

-Te he visto pequeña ladrona…- le sonreí de vuelta.

-Es que ningún camarero llevaba lo que quería…- alcé los hombros- Así que no tuve más remedio que servirme yo misma…- se sentó a mi lado y empezó a acariciarme como solo él sabía hacerlo-¡Christian!

-¡Me encanta que te pongas así por mí!- me sentó encima de su erección, mientras recorría mi escote y espalda con sus dedos- ¡Estás preciosa!

-Tú también estás muy guapo…- admiré lo que quedaba a mi vista y me mordí el labio- Me alegro de verte…- me dio un beso salvaje- Christian…- susurré- Ahora no podemos…

-Tienes razón…- suspiró bastante alterado- Por cierto, por si te interesa tu amigo se fue a los sanitarios con su amiga…- rodé los ojos.

-Me imaginaba algo así desde el momento que se acercó a nosotros…- le di un beso rápido- Parece que Elena encontró a su rico que la mantenga…- rió.

-No creo que él la quiera como esposa…- me miró más detalladamente- He de admitir que es difícil ver a otra mujer con una como tú al lado…- reí.

-¡Eres un adulador!- empezó a acariciarme por encima del vestido, ese simple roce me puso bastante caliente- Christian…- susurré mientras mordía mi labio- ¿Te apetece uno rápido en los baños de servicio que están aquí al lado?- antes de terminar la pregunta me cogió en brazos estilo novia y me llevó corriendo mientras no podía parar de reír.

CHRISTIAN

¡No podía creerlo! Desde que la vi tan hermosa y apetecible tuve deseos de hacerla mía de nuevo, nunca esperé que ella se sintiera igual, así que sin dudarlo ni un segundo la llevé en brazos a los baños, una vez llegamos me aseguré que no hubiera nadie para entrar con ella, en cuanto cerré la puerta la bajé pegándola a mí lo más que pude.

-Christian, házmelo por detrás…- susurró perdida en el mismo deseo que me embargaba- Pero espera que me quite el vestido…- tras ayudarla a retirarlo quedé admirando su hermoso cuerpo enfundado en tan solo una diminuta tanga del mismo color del vestido ¡Se veía maravillosa!

-¡Preciosa, no tengo palabras!- la senté sobre el lavabo, le quité el tanga bajándolo muy lentamente por sus piernas para bajar a saborearla con deseo, sus gemidos de placer me volvían loco, en cuanto alcanzó su orgasmo la ayudé a bajar, la puse de espaldas a mí apoyada sobre el lavabo y la fui penetrando lentamente, en cuanto entró del todo comencé a aumentar el ritmo mientras se escuchaban nuestros gemidos, no tardamos mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo.

-¡Como sigamos así, vas a acabar conmigo!- exclamó divertida y la pegué a mí para besarla con pasión.

-No lo puedo evitar ¡Eres irresistible!...- vi cómo se sonrojaba y le sonreí- Ahora déjame ayudarte a vestirte, no creo que a tu amigo le guste que su pareja haya hecho esto con otro…- me miró mal-¿Qué?

-¡Sam es solo un amigo nada más! - dijo algo alterada- ¡Si tú mismo lo has visto ir al baño para echarle un polvo a Elena!

-¡Ya, ya! No te alteres princesa…- besé ligeramente sus labios- Ahora será mejor que terminemos y volvamos antes que noten nuestra ausencia.

-¡Es verdad! Pueden estar preocupados…- más que preocupados yo diría mosqueado por no estar en mi lugar, tras ayudarla a vestirse y arreglarnos para volver recogimos la bandeja y la copa de Ana para entrar de nuevo, como esperaba Sam estaba buscándola como loco.

-¡Dios Ana! ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado…- rodé los ojos.

-Solo salí a tomar el aire, me encontré con Christian y…- se sonrojó tanto que era más que obvio lo que había pasado y le sonreí con orgullo- Nos entretuvimos charlando…- ¡Era una pésima mentirosa! No pude evitar reírme y Sam me dio una mirada asesina ¡Imbécil!

-¿Grey? ¿Qué demonios haces con Ana?- rodé los ojos, me quedé con ganas de decirle que me la estaba tirando pero me contuve.

-Sam ¿Porque no vamos a ver las subastas?- le preguntó Ana y eso lo hizo volver a relajarse, la cogió del brazo y se la llevó.

-¡Nos vemos luego Christian!- me lanzó un beso volado y un guiño antes de alejarse, Sam nos miraba a ambos con incredulidad, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron su mirada de odio era tal que si pudiera matarme lo haría. La vi alejarse del brazo del imbécil que la exhibía como trofeo.

-Christian, parece que te han cambiado por otro…- no pude evitar rodar los ojos con exasperación ¡Está loca no deja de joder!

-Elena… ¿No tienes a alguien más que follarte?- abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que Sam y tú os perdisteis bastante rato?- sonrió de lado pretendiendo ser sexy.

-¿Estás celoso?- dijo bastante contenta y reí.

-¿Estás loca?- me entrecerró los ojos- Si estoy celoso de alguien es de Sam…- señalé el lugar por el que habían desaparecido- Por ir en compañía de Ana no porque eche un polvo contigo…- chasqueé la lengua- Sabes de sobra que me repugnas.

-¡Eres tan odioso!- gritó bastante molesta mientras se alejaba maldiciendo. Decidí ir a ver los objetos de la subasta y me sorprendió encontrarme a Jack.

-¡Jack! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me invitó Ana…- me sorprendí- Su amiga quedó sin pareja a última hora y me pidió el favor de acompañarla…- me señaló a la rubia que la acompañaba, junto a ella se hallaba mi hermana, mi madre, mi padre, un chico moreno y la misma rubia del restaurante.

-Ya veo… ¿Viste a Vulturi?- asintió- No pareció agradarle lo más mínimo.

-Lo sé, cuando nos vimos en casa de Ana no sabía por dónde salir, pero se comportó y por lo poco que he visto creo que le gusta Ana…- asentí.

-Pero ella es mía…- rió- ¿Qué?

-Christian lamento informarte que mientras no seáis una pareja formal no será tuya…- lo miré mal- De momento sois amantes y debo reconocer que me da un poco de envidia…- gruñí- ¡Vamos Christian!- me dio un codazo en el costado- ¡Tienes mucha suerte! ¡No lo niegues!

-Tienes razón…- sonreí orgulloso- ¿Sabes? Es una chica fantástica…- suspiré mirándola- Y la primera chica con la que me apetece estar dentro y fuera de la cama…- pensé en voz alta.

-Christian…- sonrió- Creo que puedes llegar a enamorarte de Ana y dejar de ser un soltero de oro…- por raro que parezca no sonaba nada mal, me entrecerró los ojos- ¿En serio? ¿No vas a negarlo?

-No, me gusta pero llevamos muy poco para saber que nos deparará el futuro…- alcé los hombros- Viviré el momento…- asintió y seguimos charlando mientras observaba a Ana charlando muy animada con todas las chicas con las que estaba, mientras que Sam junto a Alan las observaban de lejos. Al ver como se le iluminaban los ojos con un juego de pendientes con collar decidí hacer mi puja para asegurarme de tenerlos para regalárselos. Al acercarme vi que ella también había pujado pero ofrecí el doble, sonreí, le daría una grata sorpresa cuando se los diera.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

ANA

Después de mí acalorado encuentro con Christian no me podía quitar de encima a Sam, se puso tan pesado que cuando vi a Alan aproveché la oportunidad de librarme de él, los dejé solos para irme con las chicas. Cuando llevábamos un rato mirando los objetos de la subasta aparecieron los padres de Christian.

-¡Ana querida! ¿Cómo estás?- me saludó demasiado sonriente.

-¡Grace, nos vemos de nuevo!- le di un beso en la mejilla antes de volverme a Carrick- ¡Hola Carrick!

-Ana…- sonrió ampliamente- Sé que te lo habrán dicho antes pero… ¡Estás preciosa!- me sonrojé.

-¡Gracias!- por detrás de Carrick pude ver escondida a una chica morena muy guapa, seguramente sería la hermana de Christian, Grace debió de darse cuenta y nos presentó.

-¡Mia ven! Quiero que conozcas a Ana Steele…- se acercó a saludarme y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla- Ella es la hija de Ray y Carla…- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Eres la hermana de Seth?- asentí y sonrió- ¡Vaya! Por cómo habla de ti me parecía que eras más pequeña…- la miré extrañada y se ruborizó- Es que siempre dice mi hermanita Ana…- resoplé-…Esto o lo otro, yo pensé…- Grace la interrumpió.

-¡Cielo, creo que Ana lo ha entendido a la perfección! ¿Verdad que si querida?- mi cara debía ser un poema ¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¡Si es más pequeño que yo! Tras tomar aire profundamente le contesté lo más tranquila posible.

-Mis hermanos tienen ese fallo…- suspiré con exageración- Son demasiado sobre protectores y me tratan como si fuera una niña…- sonreí- Pero como puedes comprobar soy incluso mayor que él…-comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Lo siento… Pero… ¡Eres tan graciosa!- en eso se acercaron Kate y Ann.

-¡Esa es mi Ana! Ahí donde la ves tiene su punto Kate Kavanagh…- le rodé los ojos- ¿Verdad?

-Todo se pega…- le guiñé a Mia- Así que cuidado de juntarte mucho con ella…- señalé a Kate- Es peligrosa…- susurré más cerca de su oído, tras mirarnos a ambas volvió a reír mientras Kate me entrecerraba los ojos.

-Carrick… ¿Porque no damos una vuelta para ver que hay?- este asintió y ella se volvió a Mia-¿Vienes o te quedas?

-Me quedo…- se retiraron después de saludar a todos y despedirse de mí.

-Ana… ¿Sabes si Jane viene?- suspiró- Es que cuando le pregunté me dijo que vendría con Seth pero no la he visto todavía.

-Tampoco los he visto…- le guiñé- Pero no te preocupes, puedes quedarte con nosotras hasta que aparezcan…- asintió y nos siguió. Seguimos viendo los objetos que había para pujar y no pude evitar hacerlo por un colgante y sus pendientes a juego ¡Preciosos! Eran plateados y con forma de media luna. Por suerte nadie más había pujado por ellos ¡Esperaba que fueran míos! Mientras conversábamos busqué a Christian con la mirada y lo vi hablando con Jack ¡Dios! Me mordí el labio recordando lo que hicimos hace poco en el baño ¡Era tan sexy! A este paso me volvería una adicta a…

-Ana… - interrumpió Sam el rumbo de mis pensamientos, me cogió de la cintura y señaló la mesa de aperitivos- ¿Porque no vamos a comer algo?

-De acuerdo, le digo a las chicas que nos acompañen y…

-Si no te importa, me gustaría que estuviéramos un momento a solas…- asentí.

-De acuerdo ¡Vamos!- me acompañó a la misma y comí de todo, enseguida me dio sed y le pedí que fuera por una copa.

-Parece que tu amigo te ha dejado respirar un rato…- dijo Alan divertido y le rodé los ojos.

-No es gracioso, es un poco…

-Posesivo y celoso…- terminó por mí y negué.

-No creo…- alcé los hombros- Soy libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera…- dije determinante, comenzó a reír y lo miré mal.

-¡No me mires así! Eso deberías dejárselo claro a él no a mi…- rodé los ojos- Yo te entiendo, además…- se acercó a mi oído a susurrar- Te he visto con Grey…- sentí como los colores subían por mi rostro y lo miré sorprendida.

-Solo somos amigos…- aclaré y asintió.

-Pero con él si es "amigos"…- hizo comillas con las manos para enfatizar su doble sentido.

-¡Eso es asunto mío!

-Tranquila, no te estoy juzgando…- suspiró antes de seguir- Pero conociéndote no creo que sea lo más apropiado para ti estar con un tipo como él.

-Nuestra relación es solamente carnal…- le guiñé- Así que no te preocupes…- chasqueó la lengua.

-La mayoría empiezan así… Pero ¿Quién te asegura que con el tiempo no te enamores?- miré al frente tratando de desviar mi atención- Y déjame decirte que Grey no es de los que tienen relaciones serias.

-Lo sé…- instintivamente lo miré, seguía metido en su conversación con Jack- No creas que no conozco su reputación, pero ahora mismo ambos estamos en la misma sintonía…- reímos- No quiero preocuparme por nada más.

-Mientras lo tengas claro estará bien…- sonreí y se acercó a mi oído a susurrar- Aquí viene tu galán y no parece de muy buen humor…- miré en la dirección que él lo hacía y pude ver a Christian acercarse con cara de enojo.

-¡Alan! ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!- le gritó y lo miré confundida.

-No entiendo Grey… ¿Porque lo dices?- le dio esa sonrisa pícara que conocía de sobra ¡Le estaba vacilando descaradamente!

-Sabes de sobra a lo que me refiero…- me miró a mí- ¡Ana es mía! Así que ve a buscar a otra…-le alcé una ceja mirándolo enfadada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo eres mi dueño Christian?- me miró más enojado todavía.

-Ya sabes el trato que tenemos…- susurró y lo miré muy mal- ¡Por lo que no puedes tener nada con él ni con nadie!- ¡No podía creer que fuera tan celoso!

-Alan y yo somos amigos…- me puse en arras- No tenemos el tipo de relación que insinúas.

-¡Ahora!- interrumpió Alan más divertido si cabe- En el pasado…- lo miré bastante enojada para que se callara.

-¿Qué?- nos miró enojado- ¿Te has acostado con él?- ¡Joder! ¡Lo único que faltaba es que apareciera Sam! Lo miré bastante seria antes de contestarle.

-Aunque te cueste creerlo… ¡He tenido vida sexual antes de ti, al igual que tú!- le entrecerré los ojos- ¿O vas a decirme que has sido un santo todo este tiempo?- apartó la mirada algo avergonzado antes de responderme.

-¡Tienes razón!- tosió mientras se colocaba la corbata- Pero no puedo evitarlo…

-¿Te están molestando Ana?- ¡Mierda! ¡El qué faltaba!

-No te preocupes Sam, solo estamos hablando…- dije quitándole importancia y me miró escéptico.

-¿En serio? Me pareció que discutían…- negué mientras los miraba a ambos para que me echaran una mano.

-Solo tratábamos de ver quién de los 2 tendría el honor de bailar con ella primero…- le alcé una ceja ¡Pero qué tontería más grande!

-Pues déjenme decirles que seré yo…- le contestó ¡No podía creer que se lo hubiera creído! Me dio una amplia sonrisa mientras me cogía de la cintura- Por ello viene conmigo…- me pareció que miraba de forma socarrona a ambos, por la cara de Christian temía que saltara con algún comentario fuera de lugar así que debía salir de allí cuanto antes.

-¡Ven! Vamos a tomar algo y buscamos a Kate…- sin esperar su respuesta lo arrastré lo más rápido que pude dejando atrás la risa de Alan y los gruñidos de Christian. Por el camino traté de encontrar a Kate y las demás sin éxito, mientras Sam hablaba sin parar de no sé qué cosa.

-Sam…- ¿Otra vez?- Necesito consultarte algo…- me miró con pena fingida- ¿Te importa…?

-¡Sabes de sobra que se llama Ana!- gritó algo alterado- Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces Elena…- suspiró- Ya te lo he dejado claro antes…- se miraron con ganas de agregar algo más ¡Necesitaba salir de aquí de inmediato! Lo que menos me apetecía era estar en medio de una discusión de amantes.

-Sam…- agarré su brazo y le sonreí- Deberías hablar con ella, puede ser importante…- miré alrededor- Mientras buscaré a Kate…- se veía dudoso.

-Es que quería hablar contigo algo importante…- esperaba que no fuera nada de lo que pensaba…

-Luego hablamos, ahora los dejo… - dije sin más y me fui lo más rápido que pude en busca de Kate. Después de un rato buscándola la encontré saliendo de los baños con pinta de haber estado haciendo de todo menos lo que debería… Me acerqué de forma sigilosa.

-¿Con quién has estado?- pregunté al llegar a su lado y pegó un salto que me sobresaltó hasta a mí.

-¡Joder Ana! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

-¡Y tú a mí!- tras recomponernos un poco volví a retomar lo que me interesaba- ¿Con quién estabas?- se sonrojó.

-Pues la verdad... Es que... Esto…- comenzó a balbucear pero antes de terminar su respuesta salió Laurent del interior con la misma sonrisa que llevaba Kate antes, cuando me vio se quedó un poco cortado.

-¿Ana? ¿Qué haces aquí?- señalé el baño tras él.

-No es por nada pero esto es un baño…- se sonrojó más si cabe al darse cuenta de lo tonto de su pregunta.

-¡Eh claro!... Yo, me voy...- se volvió a Kate- Esto…- por su largo silencio estaba segura que no recordaba su nombre.

-Kate, me llamo Kate…- contestó rodando los ojos- ¡Adiós!- se despidió y sin decir más salió casi corriendo de allí, una vez solas la miré reprobatoriamente.

-¡Desde luego Kate! ¡No cambias! Solo espero que no esperes algún tipo de relación con ese tipo ¡No es más que un mujeriego!

-¡Ya lo sé Ana!- le alcé una ceja- Pero necesitaba un revolcón…- suspiré con pesar- Pero como mi pareja no estaba por la labor…- me pareció que estaba un poco bebida- Busqué un sustituto.

-¿Has bebido mucho?-me acerqué a olerla- ¡Mierda Kate! ¡Hueles a alcohol y sexo que tira para atrás!- la cogí del brazo- ¡Vamos a lavarte un poco!- una vez dentro del baño la ayudé a asearse.

-¿Sabes? ¡Tienes suerte Ana!- al mirarla sin comprender siguió- El tipo que te gusta te ve…- ya le vino el bajón- He visto a Ben y al preguntarle por Jared me dijo que había venido con una amiga…- se le saltaron las lágrimas- ¡Debe ser la chica que lo tiene loco!

-¡Oh Kate! Tranquila…- la abracé mientras le acariciaba el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla-¡Debes tomar la decisión! O bien lo olvidas o te arriesgas… ¿Me oyes?- asintió.

-Es que no sé qué hacer.

-Yo te voy a decir lo que vas a hacer…- la hice mirarme a los ojos- ¡Vas a ser la Kate de siempre y arriesgarte por tu hombre!- sonrió- Recuerda que el que no arriesga no gana…- pareció animarse.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Eso haré!- me puse más seria.

-Pero intenta no acostarte con todo chico que se te cruce mientras lo haces…- suspiró- Sino Jared no te tomará en serio.

-¡Lo haré! Esto lo necesitaba por lo de James, pero ahora que estoy recuperada pondré todo mi empeño…- asentí sonriente.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Mia y Ann?

-Se quedaron con Jane, Seth y sus amigos…- suspiró- Jack estaba con Alan y Christian por lo que he podido ver se conocen de antes ¡Incluso creo que tienen negocios juntos porque estaban hablando de cosas de trabajo!- asentí- ¡Ah por cierto!- me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que conocías a Jack Hyde?- rodé los ojos.

-Lo conocí hace unos días, también tenemos negocios juntos e incluso lo acompañaré mañana a la fiesta de presentación de sus coches.

-¿Tiene coches?- asentí- ¿Y cómo es eso que vas a acompañarlo?

-Me lo pidió él- asintió bastante extrañada- Debido a que me encargo de la publicidad de los mismos me pareció buena idea…- sonreí- ¡Además, vamos a probarlos y hemos quedado en hacer una carrera!- me miró asombrada- ¿Qué? Ya sabes que amo la velocidad.

-Si… ¡Pero es Jack Hyde! ¿En serio crees que podrás ganarle?

-No lo sabré si no lo intento ¿No crees?- dije emocionada- Ahora cambiemos de tema y vamos a buscar a Ángela que estoy deseando saludarla…- se le iluminó la mirada.

-¡Sí! Seguramente Jared esté con ellos…- sonreí, ya se veía como siempre- ¡Así veo quién es la pécora que está con él!- dijo dando un puño sobre su palma me arrastró hacía el salón ¡Por poco me caigo con los tacones! Paramos un momento en el bar y tras pedir una copa seguimos buscando, cuando al fin la encontramos estaba junto a Jane, Ann y Mia que no tardaron en saludarnos.

-¡Chicas! ¡Qué alegría veros!

-Lo mismo digo Ángela…- señalé hacia la sala de los objetos para la subasta- ¿Has visto algo de tu agrado?

-Algo… ¿Y tú?

-¡También!- dije emocionada recordando el conjunto- Espero quedármelo.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?- preguntó Ángela interrumpiendo nuestra conversación ¡No podía ser más discreta!

-Deben haber ido a tomar algo…- sonrió- Como me han dejado muy bien acompañada no creo que tengan prisa…- se volvió a mí- Por cierto Ana, Jared ha preguntado por ti…

-¿Qué quería?

-No lo sé, pero se veía ansioso por verte.

-Supongo que nos veremos por aquí…- al mirar a la barra vi a Christian sólo ¡Era mi oportunidad de estar a solas con él! Me bebí lo que quedaba de mi copa de un trago.

-¡Chicas, ahora vuelvo! ¡Voy por una copa! ¿Queréis algo?

-No gracias…- contestó Jane tan educada como siempre.

-¡Yo sí quiero una!- ¡Kate como siempre!

-Yo ya tengo…- levantó la suya Ángela.

-Yo no debería beber más…- dijo Mia apenada, con toda su familia aquí lo entendía.

-¡Ahora vuelvo!- fui directa dónde se encontraba, al acercarme vi que había una tipa casi encima suya, así que me apresuré a llegar.

-¡Hola cariño, te estaba buscando!- dije bastante melosa mientras me colgaba de su cuello y le daba un beso en los labios, así sabría que era mío, no tardó en cogerme de la cintura y pegarme a él.

-¡Princesa, no sabes lo que te he echado de menos!- volvió a besarme, pude escuchar a la tipa refunfuñar mientras se alejaba, una vez solos nos echamos a reír.

-¡Tal parece que no soy el único celoso! ¿No crees?

-Parece que todo se pega…- le di un ligero muerdo en el labio.

-Creía que ibas a esconderme como un oscuro secreto…- miré alrededor y nadie nos prestaba atención- Pero me gustan estas muestras de afecto…- sonreí de lado.

-Nadie nos presta atención…- susurré sobre sus labios.

-¿Ana?- ¡Mierda! Me giré al sonido de su voz.

-¡Jared!- lo miré de arriba a abajo- ¡Que guapo estás!- lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla, Christian no soltó mi cintura en ningún momento, como no era de extrañar le llamó la atención.

-Creía que venías con Sam.

-Así es, pero le surgido algo y he venido a saludar a Christian…- dije como si nada mientras sonreía.

-Ya veo…

-¡Oh! ¡Casi se me olvida! Ángela me dijo que tenías que hablar conmigo…- pareció sorprendido.

-¡Eh! ¡No, no era nada importante! No te preocupes, ya lo hablaremos en otro momento…- dijo como si nada y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Vamos Jared! ¡Dime de una vez! Sabes que no me gustan las intrigas…- le hice un puchero esperando que lo hiciera ceder, Christian me interrumpió.

-Ana, creo que lo estás incomodando…- rodé los ojos- Puede que sea algo privado…- ¡tenía razón! Lo miré algo apenada.

-Lo siento…- señalé la puerta al jardín- ¿Quieres que vayamos fuera?- su vista estaba fija en la mano de Christian en mi cintura y parecía desconcertado.

-¿Estáis juntos?- preguntó al fin y quedé sorprendida, Christian contestó por mí.

-Estamos en ello…- me dio un ligero un beso en los labios- Todavía es pronto ¿Verdad princesa?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, mi cielo!- contesté de vuelta sorprendiéndome yo misma del apelativo cariñoso que usé, el parecía divertido.

-Supongo que podríamos hablarlo en otra ocasión…- dijo algo incómodo y Christian sonrió en triunfo -¡Pero qué demonios!- gritó sonriente- ¡Lo diré! Necesito una acompañante para la cena de la discográfica dónde presentarán algunos cantantes nuevos y me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme…- le dio una sonrisa algo rara a Christian mientras yo pensaba qué hacer, Christian gruñó.

-¿Qué día es?

-Este Martes ¿Podrías hacerme un hueco en tu agenda para esa noche?- no recordaba nada urgente para entonces. Y si me había pedido acompañarlo significaba que la chica con la que había venido no era su novia y Kate tenía una oportunidad ¡Debía aprovecharlo! Esa noche trataría de juntarlos.

-¡Tenemos una cita entonces!- dije con más énfasis de la cuenta, el pareció complacido.

-¡Estupendo!- sonrió de vuelta- Tenemos una cita…- se volvió a Christian- Por cierto Grey, lo que le dijiste a Ana de la ducha estuvo muy bueno…- abrí los ojos con horror ¡Como se le ocurre decirle!- Pero puedo recomendarte mejores formas de ligar...- le dio su sonrisa de superioridad y él apretó el agarre en mi cintura.

-Pues de momento me ha ido muy bien…- se miraron de forma extraña, en eso llegó Sam un poco acalorado, podía hacerme una idea de porqué.

-Ana, vayamos a bailar…- asentí.

-¡Nos vemos luego chicos!- antes de alejarme me besó ligeramente los labios.

-¡Adiós princesa, resérvame un baile!- le sonreí en respuesta y me fui con Sam que lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ana ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó en cuanto nos alejamos.

-Pues tenemos, por decirlo de alguna manera, una especie de "relación"…- hice comillas con las manos en la última palabra para que entendiera lo que quería decir, así desistiría de la idea que fuéramos algo más.

-¿En serio? ¿Con Grey? Pero… ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que os conocíais tan bien!- comenzó a preguntar sin parar, no sabía porque pero me sonaba a reproche.

-Sam, no quiero ser grosera pero me parece que soy lo suficiente mayorcita para saber lo que hago ¿No crees?

-Lo sé Ana, pero… ¿Grey? ¿No había otro?- preguntó bastante molesto- Odio a esos tipos.

-¿Por qué? ¿A quiénes te refieres?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-¡Los tres idiotas! No puedo verlos…- resopló mirando al techo.

-¿Te refieres a Jack, José y Christian?- asintió.

-Los he conocido recientemente y me parecen muy agradables, no sé cuál es el problema.

-¡Que son idiotas y no respetan nada!- gritó fuera de sí- ¡Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que él no es para ti!

-Eso ya se verá…- señalé la pista- ¿Bailamos o voy a tomarme una copa?

-¡Está bien, vamos! ¡Olvidémonos de ellos esta noche!- por suerte bailamos como siempre quedando olvidado lo anterior, no quedaba rastro de su enojo hasta que se acercó Christian de nuevo.

-Ahora es mi turno.

-Disfruta mientras puedas Grey, te aseguro que no durará…- le dijo amenazante y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Son cosas entre hombres Ana, nunca lo entenderías…- rodé los ojos.

-¡Ya veremos!- le contestó Christian mientras le guiñaba un ojo y me arrastraba al fondo de la pista-Parece que tu amigo está celoso.

-Lo que pasa es que es muy sobreprotector con nosotras…- mentí tratando de dejar este tema de lado y me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué?

-Nada… chasqueó la lengua- ¿Y lo de Jared?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Dijiste que tenéis una cita el martes…- dijo algo molesto y resoplé.

-No es esa clase de cita…- sonreí- ¡Además! Tengo unos planes magníficos para ese día…- dije emocionada y me miró bastante sorprendido, estaba convencida que no me había entendido bien-Verás…- me acerqué a su oído para susurrar- En ellos están él y Kate…- asintió no muy convencido.

-No sé si el pensará lo mismo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Lo has visto con la chica que iba hoy? ¿Es su novia?- pregunté deseando saber ¡No podía ser que ahora que se decidía a conquistarlo estuviera cogido!

-Si la he visto, es una cantante, no recuerdo su nombre pero tiene el pelo claro y ojos azules…- con esa descripción podrían ser muchas chicas.

-Supongo que los veré luego…- asintió- Ahora disfrutemos mientras nos dejen…- tras una sonrisa continuamos bailando y riendo, demasiado pegados pero no me importaba lo más mínimo… Se sentía bien, no tardé mucho en ver a Jared con su amiga y la reconocí enseguida… Era Greta ¡Mierda! Kate iba a tenerlo difícil, era una chica muy guapa y encantadora. Pero no importa… ¡Lo conseguiríamos! ¡Estaba segura que si lo intentábamos con ganas tendríamos éxito!

-¿Qué piensas?- me sacó la pregunta de Christian de mis divagaciones- Llevas mucho tiempo mirando a tu amigo en silencio…- traté de ignorar el sarcasmo en su voz.

-En la mejor forma de empezar con el plan…- chasqueé la lengua- Ya se me ocurrirá algo…- rodó los ojos.

-¡Cómo si me importara!- lo miré mal y me dio una sonrisa- De todas maneras por intentarlo no pierdes nada…- en ese momento anunciaron por el altavoz que iban a decir los nombres de las personas que consiguieron los objetos de las pujas para que fueran a recogerlo y dar el donativo ¡Yo estaba expectante por la mía! Empezaron a decir todas una por una y al llegar a la que me interesaba me sorprendí cuando dieron el nombre de Christian, el parecía bastante complacido ¿Sería un regalo para su madre o hermana? Suspiré bastante apenada ¡Me hubiera encantado conseguirlo! Me miró expectante.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada… Es sólo que también había pujado…- traté de sonreír- Pero soy una buena perdedora, en otra ocasión será…- sonrió mientras acariciaba mi cuello.

-Lo conseguí para ti…- abrí los ojos bastante sorprendida- Me di cuenta que los querías y quise regalártelos.

-¿Sueles hacer este tipo de regalos a todas tus conquistas?- se puso bastante serio y diría que incómodo.

-Sabes que no…- hizo una mueca- Con ellas echo un polvo y listo…- me dio su más sexy sonrisa- Contigo tengo mucho más…- me abrazó muy fuerte- ¡No olvides que somos exclusivos!- sonreí mientras enlazaba mis dedos en su cabello.

-Tienes razón…- besé ligeramente sus labios- No debí decir eso, lo siento…- me besó el a mí- También es nuevo para mí.

-Lo sé y eso me encanta.

-¿En serio?- asintió- Mi única relación ha sido Alec…- suspiré con pesar- De eso hace bastante tiempo.

-Pues ahora si me acompañas…- me sonrió de lado- Recogeremos tu regalo y nos iremos de aquí para seguir disfrutando la noche los 2 solos.

-Pero debo consultarlo con Sam…- me rodó los ojos- Soy su pareja esta noche y no me parece bien irme sin decirle nada.

-De acuerdo, le diremos…- sonrió de nuevo- Pero con lo entretenido que lo tiene Elena dudo que le importe…- no pude evitar reír.

-¡Eres tan gracioso!- me alzó una ceja.

-¡Es la verdad! ¿No crees?

-Sí, pero no puedes negar que tú también me has entretenido bastante bien…- dije alzando ambas cejas a la vez y sonrió muy pagado de sí.

-No me tientes que no respondo…- gruñó, me cogió del brazo y me arrastró para recoger mi regalo, tras pagarlo me lo entregó y ayudó a ponérmelo frente a la dueña de la fundación, que se sorprendió bastante de vernos juntos. Una vez puestos nos despedimos de ella y nos retiramos en busca de Sam… Pero había desaparecido de nuevo… ¡Qué casualidad que Elena tampoco daba señales! Así que busqué a los chicos para despedirnos, dejarles encargado que le informaran de mi marcha y nos fuimos en su coche. Por el camino me llegó un mensaje de Kate.

Ana, disfruta a tu adonis esta noche… ¡Pero mañana te necesito temprano! Yo también voy a la fiesta de Jack, después de insistirle me ha dado entradas para todas ¿No es genial? ¡Hacía mucho tiempo no nos reuníamos todas juntas! ¡Y lo mejor es que podremos hacer carreras! ¡Lo pasaremos en grande!

Así que dile a tu dios del sexo que te deje descansar algo y quedamos temprano en tu casa para arreglarnos todas juntas ¿Ok? ¡Adiós Ana! ¡Disfruta suertuda!

No pude evitar reír, solo Kate podía conseguir entradas ya agotadas para un evento el día antes.

-¿Quién es? Te ves divertida.

-Era Kate…- sonreí- Dice que ha conseguido entradas para todas las chicas mañana…- me miró sin entender- Ya sabes, la presentación de Jack.

-¿En serio?- preguntó entre sorprendido y ¿contento? ¡Entonces estarás bastante entretenida mañana!- asentí.

-¡Nos emocionan las carreras!- dije bastante emocionada- Haremos entre nosotras y no podemos olvidar la mía pendiente con Jack…- me miró divertido- ¿Qué? ¿No crees que pueda hacerle morder el polvo? ¡Te advierto que soy muy buena en todo lo que hago!- le guiñé el ojo y me dio su sexy sonrisa.

-De momento no puedo debatirlo, debo reconocer que lo que has hecho hasta ahora ha estado muy, pero muy bien…- dijo de forma sugerente y le sonreí igualmente.

-Gracias…- volví a guiñarle- Y todavía no has visto nada…- en cuanto llegamos a su edificio nos apresuramos a subir a su departamento, por el camino saludamos a Fred que parecía muy sorprendido de verme de nuevo. Una vez que entramos me acorraló contra la pared.

-Llevo toda la noche deseando quitarte este vestido…- besó mi cuello- Para no ponértelo más…-susurró mientras lo desabrochaba y caía al suelo, dejándome tan sólo con mi tanga.

-Tienes mucha ropa…- dije relamiéndome los labios- Así que te iré desnudando también…- comencé a desvestirlo mientras nos acariciábamos en el proceso.

-El primero será aquí y ahora…- mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja- Después nos entretendremos más…- susurró- Ahora mismo no puedo aguantar más…- acto seguido me quitó la tanga casi a tirones y tras ponerse el preservativo me penetró de golpe, tuve que cogerme bien de sus hombros y apretar el agarre de mi pierna en su cintura para no perder el equilibrio. Nos acompasamos hasta alcanzar el clímax.

-¡Vamos a tu cama! ¡No creo poder aguantar mucho más de pie!- sonrió.

-¡Yo te llevo princesa!- me cogió en brazos y nos llevó a su habitación dónde seguimos disfrutando hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Era la primera vez en mi vida que terminaba tan saciada, tanto que caí prácticamente rendida…

CHRISTIAN

¡Joder! En toda mi vida había acabado tan saciado como con Ana, siempre deseaba más y nunca era suficiente… ¡Ni el agotamiento pudo hacerme desistir! era la primera chica que me hacía sentir así, con el resto eran un par de polvos antes de mandarlas a casa, sin embargo con ella podría pasarme el día entero, cuando posé mi mano dónde debería estar ¡No había nadie! ¿Pero qué coño? Me enderecé al momento para asegurarme ¿Se había ido sin despedirse? ¡Pero que estoy pensando! El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me desvió de mis raros pensamientos y la vi entrar tan hermosa como siempre, el sólo verla con mi camisa puesta me puso duro.

-¡Buenos días Christian! Quería saber si estabas despierto para desayunar juntos antes de irme…- me sonrió algo apenada- Espero que no tomes a mal que me haya tomado la libertad de entrar a tu cocina para prepararlo…- se veía adorable con ese tono sonrosado en su cara.

-No te preocupes…- la miré de arriba abajo- Con verte así me considero pagado…- agarré su mano y la hice caer sobre mí para besarla con pasión- Ahora vayamos por ese desayuno antes que se enfríe…- fuimos juntos a la cocina dónde nos sentamos a comer en la mesa. Había preparado tostadas, huevos y bacon ¡Tenía todo una pinta estupenda!

-Gracias por esto…- señalé la mesa.

-De nada…- sonrió de forma seductora.

-Si sigues mirándome así voy a dejar enfriar la comida y te follaré aquí mismo…- soltó una carcajada.

-No creo que mi cuerpo aguante un asalto más…- dijo fingiendo horror y sonreí muy pagado de mí- Anoche me dejaste exhausta…- sonrió satisfecha- Debo reconocer que todo lo que dicen sobre ti es cierto…- alcé una ceja y se sonrojó de nuevo- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Seguro que sabes a qué me refiero!- exclamó rodando los ojos al ver mi cara de desconcierto- Según me contó Kate… ¡Eres un dios del sexo!

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! ¡No lo sabía!- dije con ironía- ¿Sabes?- me puse más serio- Dicen muchas cosas sobre mí pero quiero que entiendas que la mayoría no es cierto…- me miró de igual modo- Lo digo porque no quiero malos entendidos entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?

-Entiendo…- me guiñó- No te preocupes, no tomaré nada en serio y te preguntaré antes…- sonreí en agradecimiento- ¿Lo dices por las chicas que hablan de ti verdad?- asentí.

-He tenido varias que han hecho lo imposible porque las relacionaran conmigo solo por hacerse un hueco en su trabajo y no me gustaría que esto…- nos señalé- Se eche a perder por culpa de alguna de ellas…- asintió.

-Mientras estemos juntos seremos solo nosotros 2…- sonrió- Lo entiendo ¡Ahora come que se enfría!- dijo a modo de orden, nos sentamos a desayunar mientras nuestras manos vagaban traviesas y nos dábamos besos furtivos, en cuanto terminamos se levantó.

-Bueno, ahora debo irme…- asentí algo apenado, me gustaría que pudiera quedarse algo más- Ya es tarde y tengo que ir a casa...- sonreí de lado.

-¡Espera preciosa! ¿Porque no nos duchamos juntos? Así ahorramos tiempo y agua…- insistí divertido y rió.

-Christian, ambos sabemos que si entramos juntos ahí…- señaló el baño- Tardaremos demasiado y se me hará muy tarde ¡Kate me va a matar!- dijo horrorizada y tiré de su brazo para acercarla a mí.

-¡Me hago responsable!- besé su cuello- Cuando nos veamos después le diré que fue todo culpa mía…- sonrió de forma pícara.

-¡No puedo negarme si me lo pones así!- se mordió el labio- ¡Eres irresistible!- ahora fue ella la que cogió mi brazo- ¡Vamos! Antes que me arrepienta…- me llevó corriendo al baño dónde disfrutamos de una buena sesión de sexo bajo la ducha. Cuando salimos se puso su vestido de nuevo, se peinó corriendo y vino junto a mí.

-¡Nos vemos luego!- me dio un beso rápido en los labios y se fue. Una vez sólo hice algunas llamadas relativas al trabajo y después fui a comer a "Le petit moon", durante el trayecto le marqué a los chicos para que se reunieran conmigo y aceptaron, incluso Jack que estaba muy atareado con todo lo de la fiesta decidió tomarse un break para comer juntos.

En cuanto llegué fui a recepción, dónde se hallaba Andrea con su sonrisa lasciva de siempre.

-¡Buenas! Quiero una mesa para 3…- le guiñé- Si pudiera ser la de siempre mejor.

-¡Por supuesto Christian! Para ti siempre tenemos la mesa indicada…- susurró casi ronroneando y rodé los ojos, llamó al mesero y me acompañó a la mesa donde tras dejar las cartas se fue, mientras la miraba no podía dejar de pensar en la noche tan maravillosa que habíamos pasado.

-Parece que alguien disfrutó anoche…- levanté la vista para encontrar a Jack sonriendo.

-Puedo asegurar que ha sido la noche más increíble de toda mi vida.

-Me alegro por ti ¡Tienes suerte!- me guiñó- Pero recuerda que esta noche será mi acompañante…-¡Mierda!

-Eso no importa- sonreí muy pagado de mí- ¡Ella es sólo mía!- le entrecerré los ojos- Espero no tener que ponerme en plan territorial contigo…- comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Si no lo veo no lo creo!- le alcé una ceja- ¡Es increíble! ¡Estás celoso!- me señaló y rió hasta saltársele las lágrimas- Todavía recuerdo las veces que comentábamos de compartir chica y nunca te quejaste…- chasqueé la lengua.

-Ana es diferente…- le entrecerré los ojos- ¡No quiero compartirla!- en eso llegó José acompañado de sus 2 hermanos por lo que tuvimos que añadir 2 sillas más.

-¡Hola!- los señaló- He tenido que venir con ellos porque cuando llamaste estábamos en una reunión y se apuntaron solos…- les dieron cada uno un codazo en el costado.

-¡Tampoco es nada malo que queramos acompañarlos a comer!- dijo Jared mirándome a mí, traté de ignorarlo y me presenté al otro.

-Soy Christian Grey.

-Ben Rodríguez…- nos dimos un apretón de manos, a Jared lo saludé con un gesto de cabeza que me correspondió de igual forma.

-Jack encantado…- se presentó él y nos sentamos.

-Me han dicho que presentas unos coches esta noche…- comentó Ben interesado en el tema.

-Sí, después de un tiempo por fin hemos terminado el proyecto…- siguieron hablando de coches, por lo que desconecté de la conversación, mi mente divagó en Ana y en lo que estaría haciendo.

-Anoche te fuiste muy bien acompañado…- le sonreí.

-¡Ni cómo negarlo!- me miró raro.

-Grey, me gustaría hablar a solas.

-No hay problema…- nos levantamos bajo la atenta mirada de los demás, que seguían enfrascados en su conversación y nos disculpamos para ir al baño, en cuanto llegamos le pregunté.

-¡Tú dirás!

-Ana no es chica para ti Christian…- ¡Vaya! ¡Otro más!- Es difícil de explicar…- suspiró- Pero te puedo asegurar que por mucho que lo niegue sigue buscando su final de cuento de hadas…- ¿Podría ser?- Sé que lo de Alec la dejó tocada, pero cuando se recupere del todo se dará de nuevo la oportunidad de amar…- no pude evitar reír.

-Y estás esperando ese momento ¿Verdad?- me miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó entre sorprendido y avergonzado- ¡No! Solo somos buenos amigos y me preocupa que le hagas daño…- rodé los ojos, no le creía nada- Reconozco que es una chica atractiva pero es más que eso, es una chica maravillosa…- terminó y le alcé una ceja.

-Ya…- chasqueé la lengua- Pues puedes estar tranquilo por tu amiga…- dije con algo de ironía- No es mi intención jugar con ella ¡Además! Ambos tenemos claro lo que esperamos de esto.

-Con eso me conformo…- dijo tratando de sonar convencido, pero seguía sin cuadrarme su preocupación… Pero tenía curiosidad por lo otro.

-¿Tu sabrías decirme lo que pasó con Alec? De tanto escuchar hablar del tema me llama la atención…- sonreí antes de terminar divertido- Como comprenderás mi relación con ella no es tan cercana para preguntárselo…- asintió.

-No demasiado…- suspiró apenado- Solo puedo decirte que de la noche a la mañana pasaron de ser la pareja más unida y enamorada a estar separados, ambos se veían muy mal y apenas se hablaban. Ninguno quiso especificar que pasó, Ana logró salir del bache y pasados 2 meses volvieron a ser los amigos que fueron antes de ser pareja.

-Entiendo…- estaba convencido que tuvo que haber cuernos, no imagino otra explicación- Pero de eso hace bastante…- asintió- Si lo que dices es cierto debe estar superado.

-Sí y no…- dijo resoplando- Tú no lo entiendes porque no la conoces lo suficiente, pero yo sí y puedo asegurarte que no está tan bien como quiere hacernos creer…

-No puedo hablar por ella pero por lo que la conozco está muy, pero que muy bien…- dije dejando entrever claramente su doble sentido y pareció irritarse.

-Sé que lo vuestro no durará porque ninguna lo hace…- lo miré mal- Eres igual a mi hermano, solo queréis una cosa de las mujeres y cuando la tenéis os cansáis ¡Pues cuando metas la pata, ahí estaré yo para consolarla!

-Estoy seguro de ello…- dije entre dientes y destilando sarcasmo- Ahora será mejor que volvamos antes que vengan a buscarnos…- cuando llegamos a la mesa José nos miraba extrañado.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? Ya hemos pedido todos, solo faltáis vosotros…- hicimos el pedido sin entrar en detalles de nuestra tardanza y esperamos conversando con los demás. El ambiente que empezó tenso se empezó a aligerar conforme conversábamos de todo un poco.

-Pronto me casaré y formaré mi propia familia…- dijo orgulloso y nos señaló- ¡Deberíais tomar ejemplo! No hay nada como que te esperen en casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo…- dijo bastante feliz- ¡Mi Ángela es la mejor mujer del mundo!

-Hermanito, cuando encuentre a la indicada lo haré…- sonreí- Mientras tanto seguiré disfrutando mi soltería…- le contestó José.

-¿Y tú Christian? ¿Qué opinas al respecto?- me preguntó sonriente y fui bastante sincero.

-Pues lo mismo que José, cuando aparezca la indicada lo sabré…- Jared me asesinaba con la mirada mientras que el resto sonreía.

-Pues si lo que tienes no te llena danos una oportunidad al resto…- lo miré enojado- ¿Qué? ¡No me mires así!- me señaló con el dedo- Sabes que tengo razón, creo que bombón y yo seríamos muy felices juntos e incluso casados…- Ben y Jared lo miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos y yo lo asesiné con la mirada.

-¿Quién demonios es Bombón? ¿Tienes novia y no nos has dicho?- preguntó Jared algo enojado y le rodé los ojos antes de responder.

-Así llama a Ana.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Mi Ana es tu bombón?- le preguntó y no pude evitar mirarlo enojado.

-¿Tu Ana? ¡Jared por favor, solo es tu amiga!

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡No me gusta que habléis de ella como si fuera un objeto!- ¡vaya con el chico! ¡Qué lealtad con sus amigos! Entonces recordé lo que dijo Ana de Kate…

-Si estuviésemos hablando de Kate en vez de Ana… ¿Te molestarías igual?- pregunté muy serio y me miró sorprendido.

-¿Porque lo dices?- parecía nervioso.

-Es obvio, Kate también es tu amiga…- asintió- Por lo que deberías defenderla igual ¿No crees?-pareció quedarse sin argumentos, tras unos segundos en silencio gritó.

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡Kate sabe defenderse sola! No necesita que la cuiden como a Ana…- sin poder evitarlo comenzamos todos a reír, incluso Jared.

-Hablando de Kate… Las chicas irán todas juntas a la fiesta de Jack, podíamos hacer nosotros lo mismo ¿No creéis?

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que sea buena idea?- rodé los ojos.

-José, ya nos conocemos…- chasqueé la lengua- Y ya que las chicas nos ignorarán por estar todas juntas, aprovechamos nosotros ¿No creéis?- todos estuvieron de acuerdo, cuando terminamos de comer nos despedimos tras quedar en reunirnos allí. Tenía el presentimiento que iba a ser una noche divertida, sonreí ¡Estaba deseando verla de nuevo!

 **URSU**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

ANA

Después de mi ajetreada además de complaciente noche y mañana, fui lo más rápido que pude a mi departamento dónde ya se hallaban todas esperando en la puerta y me miraron divertidas.

-Ana, perdón por la expresión… ¡Pero traes cara de bien follada! ¿O vas a negarlo?- le guiñé el ojo mientras le daba mi sonrisa pícara.

-¡No puedes hacerte una idea de lo bien follada que estoy!- dije de igual modo y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Me alegro Ana…- me devolvió el guiño- ¡Ya era hora que te dieras un lujo para el cuerpo!- no pude evitar reír ¡Si supiera!

-¿Y tú?- me miró espantada- ¿Cuándo te darás uno? Ya sabemos que desde Eleazar no ha habido nadie más…- quedó sin palabras.

-¡Ana!- dijo muy seria- ¡Creo que estas juntándote demasiado con Kate!- la aludida la miró mal.

-¡Eh! ¿Porque siempre aparezco yo en todas las conversaciones? De todas maneras tiene razón…- rodó los ojos- Tú también deberías darte un homenaje esta noche…- la miró con los ojos muy abiertos- ¡Si Jessica! A eso exactamente me refiero…- le guiñó- Supe por Jack que Mike estará allí…- por mucho que lo negara su cara denotaba alegría.

-¿En serio?- tosió para recomponerse- Bueno de todas maneras no me importa…- Ángela y Rose que nos observaban en silencio no pudieron más que romper a carcajadas.

-Emmet también va Rose…- aclaré, dejo de reír para mirarme fijamente- Tanto él como Seth consiguieron que los invitara cuando estuvimos comiendo en la cafetería…- ella se mostró bastante feliz.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas…- comenzó a jugar con sus manos con nerviosismo- No he tenido tiempo de decíroslo pero ahí va...- suspiró- ¡Emmet y yo estamos saliendo!- gritó entusiasmada y la abracé para darle muchos besos ¡Por fin era mi cuñada oficial! Ya era hora que se diera la oportunidad…

-¡Chicas!- nos unimos en un abrazo grupal como cuando éramos niñas- ¡Las quiero un montón!

-¡Nosotras a ti!- contestamos a la vez, después de los emotivos abrazos y besos nos separamos para entrar al departamento.

-Pasad…- las invité- No queremos que los chismosos estén enterándose de nuestras cosas ¿O no chicas?- asintieron divertidas mientras lo hacían e iban sentándose en el sofá del comedor. Fui a la cocina por algo de beber y picar, cuando dispuse todo sobre la mesa me senté junto a ellas y comenzamos nuestras conversaciones pendientes.

-Ahora que Rose se ha dado una oportunidad…-dije mirando a Jessica de soslayo- Deberías hacer lo mismo Jessica…- le sonreí- Estoy segura que Mike estará más que contento…- en vez de protestar como preveía se sonrojó, cosa bastante rara en ella.

-Pues... La verdad... No es que sea serio aun... Pero Mike... Y yo…- comenzó a balbucear de corrido hasta que Kate la interrumpió.

-¡Joder Jessica! ¡Suéltalo de una vez! Me estás poniendo nerviosa…- la miró muy mal, aun así esperamos impaciente por saber qué pasó con ellos.

-¿A que no te digo lista?- ya empezaron- Me está costando la vida reconocerlo y tú no tienes ni una pizca de sentimiento para interrumpirme…- antes que llegara la sangre al rio decidí intervenir.

-¡Cálmense!- ambas centraron su atención en mí- Por favor Jessica, perdónala ya sabes cómo es y con esto de Jared está nerviosa…- sonreí- ¡Cuéntanos!- casi supliqué con mi mejor cara de pena, asintió y miró a Kate apenada.

-Lo siento Kate, debería pensar en ti de vez en cuando… suspiró- Estoy tan acostumbrada a verte pasar de todo que no me puse a pensar en cómo te sentías al respecto.

-No te preocupes, ya se me pasará…- dijo como si nada peso su cara denotaba tristeza.

-Kate, haremos lo que esté en nuestra mano para que Jared vea lo maravillosa que eres…- se le iluminó la mirada.

-¡Sí! ¡La gran Kate Kavanagh no se rendirá tan fácil!- gritó volviendo a ser la misma de siempre- Ahora Jessica, dinos que pasa con Mike…- insistió y todas le prestamos atención.

-Pues tenemos una relación tal como Ana y Christian…- dijo mirándome directamente- Como sabéis llevaba mucho tiempo insistiendo en que saliéramos juntos…- chasqueó la lengua- Yo me negaba…- suspiró- Pero al fin me decidí por mantener una relación más abierta hasta que estuviera lista para una más formal ¡Así me aseguro que nadie más se acerque a mi Mike!- gritó más que entusiasmada y asentimos a la vez que reíamos.

-¡Mike y Emmet deben de estar encantados!- dijo Ángela muy emocionada, hasta ahora era la única con una relación larga y duradera, le alegraba que ya no fuera así. Siempre deseó que pudiéramos salir todas juntas en pareja, cosa que hasta el momento no había podido ser.

-¡No sabéis la envidia que me da!- gritó Kate divertida- ¡Ojala Jared me proponga algo así!- puso ojos soñadores- Con eso me conformaría de momento ¡Así les mostraría a todas esas cantantes quien es su dueña!- suspiró con pesar- El problema es que él ni me mira.

-¡Pero eso cambiará!- dije palmeando mis manos- ¡Y empezaremos desde hoy! Seremos sutiles…- le guiñé- Ya sabes que no le gustan que lo atosiguen…- asintió decidida- Pero deberá darse cuenta de tus intenciones…- le entrecerré los ojos- Lo más importante es que no debes acostarte con otros durante el proceso ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé…- alzó las manos resoplando- ¡Ya entendí Ana! Además…- me entrecerró los ojos- Ya te dije que fue solo un revolcón para superar lo de James…- mejor dejarlo hasta aquí.

-Bueno, pues aclarado todo… ¡Vamos a empezar con la tortura!- reímos mientras nos levantábamos para empezar a arreglarnos sin parar de conversar, entre risas y anécdotas sobre los últimos acontecimientos, incluido el sexo del que disfrutábamos con nuestros respectivos novios o amigos.

Todas llevábamos un vestido igual pero cambiando el color, eran ajustados hasta la rodilla y sin mangas, el mío era rosa, Kate amarillo, Jessica rojo, Rose verde y Ángela azul ¡Quedamos estupendas! Así que nos echamos algunas fotos, una vez listas salimos al taxi que nos esperaba para llegar juntas donde nos esperaban los chicos. Durante el trayecto no paramos de reír e imaginar cómo vendrían nuestros respectivos, cuando llegamos al lugar ya se encontraban allí… Todos estaba muy guapos pero mi vista se clavó en Christian… ¡Dios! Era todo un adonis… Eso me hizo pensar… ¿Con quién habría venido? Tan solo esperaba que no fuera ninguna loba o se enteraría quién era Ana Steele…

CHRISTIAN

Llegamos al evento antes de tiempo y nos reunidos a la salida dónde esperamos a las chicas.

-¡Estoy deseando ver a mi bombón esta noche!- lo miré amenazante y me alzó los hombros- ¿Qué? ¿Puedo mirar o no?- rieron.

-José, no tiene nada de gracia…- dije entre dientes y rodó los ojos.

-¡No seas aguafiestas Christian! ¡Mirar es gratis! Ya que no puedo tenerla de otra forma déjame admirar las vistas…- me guiñó y se los rodé yo ahora.

-José, será mejor que controles tus comentarios y comportamiento frente a Ana…- todos lo miramos sorprendidos y rectificó un poco- Quiero decir… ¡De las chicas, me refería a todas!- ¡Si claro y yo soy virgen! Pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

-¡Yo seré el más afortunado de la noche!- le entrecerré los ojos- No me mires así que sabes que tengo razón…- sonrió de lado y le alcé una ceja- Con Ana a mi lado seré la sensación de la noche...- no pude evitar gruñir.

-Más te vale que no te sobrepases….- dije amenazante- Ella es mía ¿De acuerdo? - asintió rodando los ojos.

-¡Qué si pesado! Pero somos amigos…-volvió a sonreír- Espero que seamos los mejores.

-Ahora que lo dices, yo haré igual…- dijo José divertido- Me pegaré a ustedes como una lapa para conocer a fondo a mi bombón…- volví a mirarlo enojado y resopló.

-¿Ana y tú estáis juntos?- preguntó Ben sorprendido.

-Bueno... Podemos decir que sí, aunque no es algo serio de momento…- asintió, se acercó a mí dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-Pues déjame decirte que si no te apresuras en hacerlo definitivo…- sonrió con ironía- No faltará quién lo haga…- me sorprendí de su sinceridad- La conozco lo suficiente para saber que si está sola es por iniciativa propia y no por falta de pretendientes…- suspiró- Supongo que fue muy duro superar lo de Alec…- mis ojos se iluminaron por la posibilidad de saber algo más, seguramente lo sabía por su prometida que era una de las mejores amigas de Ana, pero como mi suerte es nula llegaron las chicas en ese momento y no pude saber más, pero no pensaba rendirme, iba a averiguar como fuera lo que la afectó tanto como para no querer relaciones serias.

Todas venían estupendas sobre todo mi Ana, se veía fantástica con ese vestido rosa pegado a su esbelto cuerpo ¡Me daba una envidia mortal que fuera Jack quién luciera a su lado! Mientras se bajaban del taxi llegó el hermano de Ana mirándome riéndose entre dientes, ya me imaginaba la razón.

-Supongo que te sentirás muy solo esta noche Grey…- dijo divertido- Por lo que me han dicho Ana viene con Jack…- antes de poder contestar se colgó de mi brazo la amiga rubia de Ana y lo hizo por mí.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo te haré compañía!...- me guiñó- También he venido sola y no me apetece en absoluto estar toda la noche así…- fijó su mirada en Jared- ¿Vienes solo o con alguien más?- no pude evitar reír para mis adentros de su descaro.

-Vengo solo también…- enseguida me arrastró junto a él y se cogió a ambos.

-¡Pues tenemos una cita los 3! Nos haremos compañía mientras que estén las parejitas juntas…-gruñí por lo bajo y se echaron a reír- ¡Tranquilo adonis! Tu Ana cumplirá su palabra mientras tú también lo hagas…- rodé los ojos- Así te vigilaré…- me entrecerró los ojos- ¡No te quiero cerca de esas perras!

-¡Kate! ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que te controles!- le llamó la atención Ana, ella le rodó los ojos y nos susurró.

-Creo que está celosa porque llevo 2 galanes muy apuestos mientras que ella solo tiene 1.

-¡Kate!- volvió a gritar y no pude más que reír, era una chica muy graciosa y divertida.

-Ana ¿No saludas a tu hermanito favorito?- miré en la dirección de un chaval con el pelo moreno un poco más oscuro que el de Emmet.

-¡Seth, contigo quería yo hablar!- se puso en arras- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar de mi en la universidad como si fuera una niña?- la miró sorprendido.

-Yo nunca he dicho que lo seas…- rodó los ojos y ella miró alrededor.

-¿Y Jane?

-No pudo venir, tenía que estudiar para un examen que tiene mañana a primera hora…- luego se dirigió a mí con cara más seria- Sé quién y cómo eres, solo te digo que respetes a mi hermana o te las verás conmigo…- dijo amenazante y el alcé una ceja.

-¡Seth! ¡Ya basta!- miró a ambos alternativamente antes de agregar- ¿O debería hacer lo mismo con Rose y Jane?- la miraron sorprendidos, sobre todo Seth, Emmet parecía más divertido que otra cosa. Se acercó a Rose y besó ligeramente sus labios.

-Ahora que lo mencionas y dado que estamos en familia, quiero presentarles a mi novia Rose…- anunció feliz- Sé que la mayoría ya lo hacen pero no como mi novia…- nos guiñó- Y espero que muy pronto futura esposa.

-¡Ya veremos Emmet, vayamos poco a poco!- añadió ella algo sonrojada y asintió.

Después de reunirse cada uno con su pareja entramos, yo seguía en la prisión del brazo de Kate y no pude ni saludar a mi princesa que iba detrás charlando animadamente con Jack y José ¡Mierda! Ahora ella también tenía a 2 hombres rodeándola y con claras intenciones de algo más, solo esperaba que respetaran el hecho que estaba conmigo. Ya tenía bastante con lo que tenía...

Cuando llegamos lo primero que hice fue tomarme un whisky solo para relajarme, Kate a mi lado no paraba de hablar, tanto Jared como yo asentíamos sin entender nada de lo que hablaba ¡Era la mujer más habladora que había visto en mi vida! El resto de parejas se hallaban conversando entre ellas muy acaramelados, incluso una de las amigas de Ana estaba con un chico rubio que me resultaba muy conocido.

-¡Christian querido!- llegaron mis padres a saludarme.

-Mamá, Papá…- le di un beso en la mejilla y un apretón de manos respectivamente.

-¿Ha llegado Alan? Anoche lo vimos en la fiesta pero no quiso hablar, espero que hoy cambie de opinión…- suspiró- No me gustaría perderle como cliente por un malentendido…- eso me dio una genial idea para alejar a Ana de esos buitres.

-¿Sabes Mamá?- puse un brazo sobre sus hombros para acercarla a mí- Conozco a la persona apropiada para que consiga que hable contigo…- me miró esperanzada- Si…- señalé a Ana y ella nos miró a ambos preguntando que quería decir-… Ella es íntima de Alan y estoy seguro que si se lo pide hablará contigo.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Carrick ven! ¡Vamos a hablar con Ana!- se alejaron en su dirección interrumpiendo su animada charla y se retiró con ellos hacia otro lugar, sonreí, seguramente en busca de Alan, tanto Jack como José se acercaron a mí.

-Ya conseguiste alejarla de nosotros… ¿No?- me hice el sorprendido.

-¿Yo? No sé qué quieres decir con eso…- dije alzando los hombros y rieron.

-¡Venga ya Christian! Nos conocemos de mucho tiempo para engañarnos entre nosotros, tú has mandado a tus padres en su busca para alejarla de nosotros…- rodé los ojos con exageración.

-¡De eso nada! Ellos me preguntaron por Alan y les dije que era su amigo, que podría ayudarles a hablar con él…- asintieron no muy convencidos.

-Ahora debo dar el discurso de bienvenida…- nos miró a ambos- ¡Os quiero allí conmigo chicos!- asentimos y lo seguimos. El subió al escenario y dio su discurso, estuvo muy eficiente y aplicado, todo el mundo moría de ganas por probar los coches y tuvieron que hacer listas de turnos, a lo lejos pude ver a las chicas apuntándose, cuando algo que dijo Jack despertó mi interés- Para empezar tengo un reto al que hacer frente…- sonrió de lado- Abriremos las pruebas con una carrera entre Ana Steele y yo mismo…- solo se escuchaban murmullos y ovaciones entre la gente, el pareció buscarla con la mirada y cuando pude verla se hallaba tan sorprendida como emocionada- ¿Qué me dices preciosa?- vi como saltaba sobre sus tacones, el verla tan contenta me dio un poco de envidia de no ser yo el motivo de dicha alegría- ¡Pues vayamos por nuestra carrera!- acto seguido se bajó del escenario y corrió a reunirse con ella, yo me apresuré a darles alcance.

-Ven…- le ofreció su brazo- Tenemos que prepararnos para nuestro duelo…- ella se agarró al mismo y se alejaron a los vestuarios.

-Veo a mi hermanita y a Jack muy cercanos… ¿No crees?- lo miré enojado ¡Si no fuera el hermano de Ana lo mandaba a la mierda!

-Solo son amigos, nada más.

-Si eso te tranquiliza…- chasqueó la lengua- Dilo las veces que hagan falta hasta que te lo creas…-me dio una irónica sonrisa.

-Tal vez debiera hablar con esa rubia tan guapa con la que estás…- dije de igual modo y me lanzó una mirada asesina- Estoy convencido que ella me diría si tengo que preocuparme por Jack ¿No crees?- sonreí.

-¡No te acerques a mi Rose!- gritó algo alterado- Me ha costado mucho convencerla que me del sí como para que lo estropees con tus encantos de macho alfa…- no pude evitar reír y no tardó en seguirme.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Emm?

-Christian…- me señaló, el pareció sorprendido.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás relacionándote con el enemigo?- lo miré sorprendido y alzó los hombros- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!- rodé los ojos.

-En el fondo no es mal tío, pero no vamos a negar que nos gusta más Jack como cuñado…- ¡no podía creerlo!

-¿Y porque si puede saberse?- pregunté con algo de retintín.

-Porque si…- dijo sin más, al ver mi cara de desconcierto agregó- No tenemos por qué darte explicaciones...- gruñí por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa Christian? ¿Buscando puntos con los cuñados?- preguntó sonriente y ambos lo miraron enfadados- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque esas caras?- antes de contestar miró embobado por encima de mi hombro, al girarme la vi… ¡No había visto nada más sexy en mi vida! Ana se encontraba vestida con uno de esos trajes de piloto que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, a pesar de haberse deshecho el moño se veía increíble con el pelo suelto y algo enmarañado cayendo por sus hombros… Eso me traía muy buenos recuerdos ¡Mierda! Como siguiera por ahí me pondría duro de nuevo… Tuve que toser y mirar a otro lado para poder bajar "mi alegría"…

-¡Joder tío! ¡Si solo con verla me he puesto a 100 no quiero imaginar sí…!

-¿Te quieres callar imbécil?- le gritó uno de sus hermanos, ambos lo miraban bastante enojados-¡Estás hablando de nuestra hermanita!- se miraron entre ellos- ¿Realmente tiene que ponerse eso para conducir Emm?

-Es el traje de protección reglamentario…- suspiró con pesar- Así que sí… Mientras más segura vaya mejor, no quiero que le pase nada…- Seth asintió no muy convencido y mirando con odio a José, enseguida fueron junto a ellos.

-¡Vaya guardaespaldas que tiene mi bombón!- gruñí y volvió a rodarme los ojos- Christian…- chasqueó la lengua- Según me dijo no le molesta que la llame bombón…- alzó los hombros- Así que vete acostumbrando…- ¡Mierda!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero deja de mirarla así!- le entrecerré los ojos- Soy el único con ese derecho…- rió señalando al frente.

-Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte…- miró alrededor y percibí que no era el único que la miraba así- Y sus hermanos también…- miré hacia ellos y asesinaban con la mirada a todos los chicos de alrededor. Ana escuchó atentamente las instrucciones de Jack y se subieron cada uno al suyo, me acerqué más a la pista para poder verlo mejor.

ANA

¡No lo podía creer! Yo, Ana Steele, iba a hacer frente a Jack Hyde… Estaba súper emocionada, después de explicarme cómo iba todo me adentré en mi vehículo junto a un chico del staff de Jack de copiloto, esperé ansiosa la señal de salida y en cuanto la dieron comenzó la carrera, a pesar de quién era mi rival me concentré en ganar, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, el chico me orientaba, el coche iba bastante bien pero aunque le di alcances en varias ocasiones siempre volvía a ponerse en cabeza. Cuando estábamos a punto de terminar aceleré con todas mis fuerzas y conseguí quedar muy cerca, a pesar que no gané pasé un rato divertido. En cuanto bajamos se montaron 2 personas más en ellos, Jack vino a mi encuentro.

-¡Me has dado bastante pelea!- reí.

-¡Oh vamos!- golpeé su costado con el codo- ¡Me has hecho morder el polvo!- sonrió- Lo mire por donde lo mire me has ganado…- asintió.

-Pues sí, pero no importa…- me guiñó- Ten en cuenta que soy un profesional y tú…- me dio con el dedo en la nariz- Has estado cerca de ganarme…- volvió a sonreír y le correspondí.

-Ana… Si has terminado la carrera deberías quitarte eso que llevas…- interrumpió Emmet bastante serio y miré mi traje sin entender.

-¿Qué pasa con el traje?- me entrecerró los ojos de no muy buen humor, por suerte llegó Rose.

-Emmet cariño, deja a Ana en paz…

-¡Pero es que se la comen…!- Rose no lo dejó terminar y le tapó la boca con las manos mientras me miraba apenada.

-¡Me lo llevo Ana! Tú sigue disfrutando…- asentí mirando cómo se alejaban, seguía sin entender a qué se refería. En eso aparecieron Jared y José ¿Dónde estaría Christian?

-¡Bombón, casi lo consigues! Enhorabuena estuviste muy cerca…- me felicitó mientras me abrazaba más tiempo de la cuenta y tuve que separarlo de mí, Jared a mi lado sonreía mientras rodaba lo ojos.

-¡Enhorabuena Ana! ¡Has estado fantástica!- me abrazó también y nos interrumpió una voz que no esperaba escuchar.

-¡Hola preciosa!- me miró de arriba a abajo- ¡Si al entrar estabas cañón ahora ni te digo!- rodé los ojos ante su descaro- Por cierto, hola Rodríguez…- José le devolvió el saludo- ¿Tú eres?

-Jared Rodríguez, hermano de José.

-Encantado, James…- me guiñó el ojo- Jam para los amigos…- le rodé los ojos de nuevo ¿Dónde estaba Seth y Emmet cuando los quería?

-Hola James…- saludé a propósito y me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Estás disfrutando la fiesta?-todavía estaba enojada por haberle hecho daño a Kate.

-No tanto como ahora…- volvió a repasarme con la mirada hasta el punto de ser molesto. Jared debió darse cuenta y me echó una mano.

-¡Vamos Ana! ¡Tomemos algo!- pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me alejó de allí, cuando miré hacia atrás lo vi conversando acaloradamente a los 3- ¿Estás bien Ana?- asentí.

-¡Muchas gracias Jared!- lo abracé con demasiada fuerza, por poco nos caemos al suelo, nos miramos y empezamos a reír. Me llevó a la barra y pedimos unos cócteles, mientras conversábamos como siempre no dejaba de preguntarme donde estaría Kate...

-¿Porque ese James te hablaba con tanta familiaridad?- ni en un millón de años iba decirle la verdad por lo que opté por lo más conveniente al caso.

-Es el abogado de Jack…- asintió- Él se encarga de los contratos con "The Moonlight" y hemos tenido un par de encuentros nada más…- hice un gesto quitándole importancia y sonrió.

-Pues parece convencido que hay o habrá algo más entre vosotros…- rodé los ojos.

-¡Créeme Jared! Lo que crea me trae sin cuidado…- rió, aprovechando el momento decidí indagar un poco- ¡Oye Jared! ¿Qué piensas de Kate?- me miró extrañado.

-¿Respecto a qué?- quedé pensativa antes de abordar el tema en cuestión.

-Sé que voy a ser muy directa y de verdad que lo siento, pero es importante para mi saberlo…- asintió bastante confundido- Necesito saber si te gusta como pareja…- se quedó de piedra.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando de la misma Kate que se enamora de uno diferente cada semana?- preguntó con ironía y suspiré con pesar- No creo que sea real Ana, ya sabemos cómo es, para la semana que viene habrá cambiado de tipo…- quedó pensativo un instante y me miró muy fijamente- Además no puedo pensar en nadie de esa forma puesto que hay alguien más que ocupa mi corazón…- quedé tan sorprendida como desconsolada, era la primera vez que en vez de darle vueltas al tema había sido directo.

-¿En serio?- asintió y bajé la mirada algo triste- Entonces supongo que estarás haciendo progresos con ella…- abrió los ojos de más- ¡Oh vamos Jared! Te vi con Greta en la fiesta, debe ser ella…- no dijo nada y cuando al fin parecía que iba a hablar vinieron las chicas a buscarme.

-¡Vamos! ¡Pronto nos toca!

-Enseguida voy, adelantaros vosotras…- enseguida se fueron, Kate quedó mirando en nuestra dirección- Sé que ella verá lo maravilloso que eres, pero debes saber que Kate siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, esos tipos solo los busca para olvidarte, cosa que no ha conseguido hasta el momento…- permaneció en silencio y suspiré- No sé si te sirve de algo pero quería que lo supieras…- no apartó la mirada del suelo- Tal vez si con tu chica no funciona pudieras darle una oportunidad a Kate, os conozco de siempre y puedo asegurar que encajáis perfectamente juntos…-le di un beso en la mejilla y me retiré con las chicas. Esperaba no haberme entrometido demasiado pero algo debía hacer.

Las chicas y yo hicimos turnos para las carreras, yo corrí contra Jessica a la que hice morder el polvo y Kate con Ángela, Rose no quiso participar, decía que si se ponía uno de esos monos Emmet la mataría, cuando terminamos nos pusimos de nuevo nuestros vestidos. Llevaba bastante rato sin ver a Christian ¿Dónde se habría metido? Tomé una copa y salí a tomar algo de aire, ya lo buscaría después. Pero me sorprendí de verlo allí y por lo que veía no estaba solo, iba a volver dentro pero la curiosidad me ganó por lo que me acerqué sigilosamente dónde estaban.

-¿De verdad quieres que crea que no sabías que estaba aquí?- rió de forma demasiado sarcástica- ¡Por favor Leandra! ¡No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo para venir aquí a exigirme nada! ¡No tienes ningún derecho después de lo que me hiciste!

-¡Tranquilízate Christian! ¡Solo me asusté! No estaba preparada para ir tan en serio y por eso pasó, desde entonces he intentado de mil formas llegar a ti…- soltó una carcajada pero aun así siguió- Al verte aquí pensé que debía aprovechar la oportunidad…- se estaba acercando demasiado a mi Christian- ¡Venga Christian! Lo que teníamos estaba bien, ahora me siento totalmente preparada y me gustaría retomar lo que dejamos…- ¿Retomar?

-¡No quiero retomar nada! Dejarte fue lo mejor que pude hacer en mi vida…- ¿eran pareja o sólo amantes?

-¿En serio? ¿Echando polvos sin sentido con cuanta zorra pillas en el camino?- ¡Zorra! Tuve que apretar los dientes con fuerza para no salir y romperle la cara.

-¡Pierdes tú tiempo! Para tú información ahora mismo solo tengo a una, estamos muy bien y puede que con el tiempo…

-¡No puedes estar enamorado de otra!- ¿Qué? ¿Enamorado? ¡Eso sería imposible, si apenas nos conocemos!

-Llevamos poco tiempo para asegurarlo pero todo es posible, es la primera chica que me interesa desde que lo dejamos…- se acercó demasiado a ella- ¡Y escúchame bien! No quiero que te le acerques… Lo que menos quiero es que lo eches a perder.

-¿Ella siente lo mismo?- preguntó con ironía en su voz- Puede que solo le interese tu dinero o apellido…- ¡Maldita! Si supiera que mi fortuna es mucho mayor no estaría diciendo esas tonterías-Si me dejas puedo hacerte olvidar a esa chica y empezar de cero… ¿Qué te parece?- Christian cogió las manos con las que pretendía manosearlo y la empujó lejos.

-¡Solo lo diré una vez! ¡Déjame en paz!- gritó enojado antes de alejarse corriendo al interior, yo seguí quieta dónde estaba esperando que se fuera pero no lo hizo y lo peor es que llegó alguien más para alegrar mi noche.

-¡Por lo que veo tus encantos con Grey no han resultado! ¿No?

-¡Idiota! La verdad es que no…- suspiró- Me dijo claramente que está con alguien…- suspiró de nuevo- Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo Jam, Christian no va a caer en mis brazos…- ¿Acaso habían arreglado todo para que se acostara con ella?

-No, ya veremos la forma pero conseguiré alejarlo de Ana…- ¿Qué?

-¿Esa es la chica de la que hablaba Christian?

-La misma.

-¿Qué tiene esa chica para que la deseéis los 2?- se cruzó de brazos- No lo entiendo.

-¡Ni falta que hace! Tú cíñete a lo tuyo que yo a lo mío…- chasqueó la lengua- Ahora volvamos dentro que hace frio aquí, además quiero hablar con Ana a solas…- ¿Acaso se le había ido la cabeza?- Probaré mi otro recurso…- rieron mientras se alejaban al interior ¿Pero qué demonios? ¡No lo podía creer!

Cuando estuve segura que no había nadie salí de mi escondite y volví al interior, necesitaba urgentemente un poco de chocolate para calmar mis nervios y fui en busca de los encargados del catering. Al llegar al lugar vi a una chica bajita, castaña que me resultaba conocida pero no sabía de qué, me acerqué a ella para preguntar.

-Perdone…- esperé que me dijera su nombre.

-¡Oh si perdón, mi nombre es Ava encantada!- se presentó y entonces caí ¡Era una cocinera muy famosa! No sabía que la habían contratado para el catering.

-Ana Steele, encantada…- tras saludarnos le pregunté apenada- Verás, me preguntaba si en la cocina podría haber algo de chocolate…- me miró bastante sorprendida- Estoy un poco estresada y es lo único que me tranquiliza…- dije a modo de explicación ella y asintió.

-¡Oh, claro! Esto... Es la primera vez que piden algo así…- ahora la sorprendida era yo.

-¿En serio?- asintió sonriente.

-Debido a mi trabajo me piden toda clase de platos culinarios, pero un chocolate nunca…- no pude evitar reír.

-Bueno… ¡Siempre hay una primera vez para todo! ¿No crees? Ahora… ¡Por favor! Dime que puedes hacerme uno…- casi supliqué y sonrió.

-¡Claro! Acompáñame, será divertido…- la seguí a la cocina dónde comenzó a explicarme un montón de anécdotas sobre su trabajo mientras me preparaba el chocolate. Fue un tiempo breve pero suficiente para que conectáramos de una forma especial. Era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-Debo volver…- dije algo apenada- Ya deben preguntarse dónde estoy.

-Entiendo…- sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo- Ten mi número…- sonreí encantada- Dado que soy nueva en la ciudad, que me cuesta entablar amistad y no conozco mucha gente me gustaría volver a verte…-la miré asombrada- Lo que me ha pasado contigo ha sido una excepción… ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Perfecto! Me encantaría presentarte a todas las chicas y chicos…- sonreímos- Tendremos que quedar un día para salir a bailar…- pareció ruborizarse.

-De acuerdo, espero encajar con ellos.

-¡Seguro que sí! Dame un papel…- cuando me lo dio apunté mi número- Pues ya quedamos en llamarnos ¿De acuerdo?

-Si…- se lanzó a abrazarme y le devolví el abrazo- ¡Nos vemos Ana! Debo volver al trabajo.

-¡Adiós!- tras despedirnos caminé de vuelta a la fiesta pero a mitad del trayecto alguien agarró mi brazo desde una de las puertas y tiró de mí para entrar, justo cuando iba a gritar escuché su sensual voz en mi oído.

-Princesa, me tienes duro desde que te bajaste de ese taxi…- me encantaba que hablara así- ¡Así que ahora debo desfogarme o voy a reventar!- cuando vi mejor la habitación me di cuenta que era una especie de despacho, me llevó a rastras hacía la mesa y tras tirar todo lo que había encima me puso sobre ella, alzó mi vestido hasta la cintura, me quitó el tanga y se lo guardó en el bolsillo después de olerlo. Después de ponerse el preservativo me penetró de forma salvaje y ardiente, sin dejar de besarnos y acariciarnos en el proceso hasta que alcanzamos el clímax.

-¡Oh Christian! ¡Eso ha sido…!

-¡Increíble lo sé!- terminó por mí y reí.

-¡Engreído! Ahora dame mi tanga y volvamos…- suspiré- Llevo perdida más de 1 hora, no quiero preocupar a nadie…- me miró de forma rara- ¿Qué?

-Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo buscándote un buen rato…- en un principio pensé en contarle sobre lo de Jam, pero mejor lo hablaría a solas porque estaba convencida que si Christian sabía Jack también y esto llevaría a su despido. A pesar de ser un idiota no le deseaba eso.

-Vine a la cocina por un chocolate y Ava muy amablemente me lo hizo…- se echó a reír.

-¿En serio? ¿Te encuentras con una de las mejores cocineras del mundo y solo se te ocurre pedirle algo tan simple?- reí recordando su cara cuando lo hice.

-¿Puedes creer que ella pensó lo mismo?- reía más- ¡Y me hizo el chocolate más bueno que he probado nunca! Por cierto…- susurré- No se lo digas a Emmet, no le sentaría nada bien…- volvió a reír de nuevo.

-¡Eres increíble, no hay otra palabra!- me abrazó y besó fuertemente mis labios- Pero antes que me olvide, mi madre quería agradecerte lo de Alan…- ¡Oh cierto! Tuve que usar mis tácticas de persuasión para que le concediera algo de tiempo- Gracias a ti han podido arreglar el malentendido y va a seguir con nosotros.

-Me alegro…- le guiñé- Para eso están los amigos ¿No crees?

-Si…- susurró antes de alejarse de mí- Arreglémonos y volvamos antes que se vayan, sino mi madre no me lo perdonará jamás…- tras hacerlo buscamos a Grace y Carrick, los encontramos junto a Jack, Alan y para mi disgusto James ¡Mierda! Christian ajeno a mi malestar me arrastró hacia allí.

-¡Ana querida! Menos mal que apareces, mi marido y yo queríamos agradecerte la oportunidad que nos has brindado con Alan.

-No ha sido nada…- dije quitándole importancia- Alan puede ser muy terco pero si sabes tratarlo…-dije mirándolo de reojo y sonrieron mientras los chicos reían.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, esto está muy concurrido y después de la fiesta de anoche estamos rendidos…- me dieron ambos un beso y un abrazo- El sábado que viene haremos una barbacoa en casa y me gustaría que vinieras junto a tus padres y hermanos…- asentí.

-Haré lo que pueda, últimamente tenemos mucho trabajo en la empresa…

-¡Deberías decirle a esa jefa tuya que te deje un poco de tiempo libre! ¡Querida, trabajas demasiado!- ¡si supiera!

-Lo intentaré, hablaré con ella y veré que puedo hacer.

-Estoy deseando que llegue el 4º aniversario de tu empresa para conocerla…- los chicos a mi espalda reían mientras comentaban que debería ser muy fea para esconderse.

-Sí, será memorable ¡No puedo esperar que llegue!- intenté que mi sarcasmo no se notara demasiado.

-Ahora si… ¡Nos vamos!- miré a los chicos que seguían riéndose entre ellos.

-¿Qué os parece tan gracioso?

-Anastasia, hablábamos de cómo será la soltera de oro de Seattle…- le entrecerré los ojos a Christian, sería un dios del sexo pero era también un idiota.

-No sé qué importancia tiene el aspecto de alguien con su trabajo…- se miraron entre ellos antes de devolverme la mirada.

-Nada supongo…- dijo alzando los hombros, al ver que seguía molesta siguió- Ana, no te enojes solo estábamos bromeando ¿Verdad Christian?- Jack se veía apenado mientras que Jam sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Según Christian…- lo miró riéndose- Debe ser muy fea para esconderse de los demás…- me miró a mi directamente- ¿Tu qué opinas Ana?- preguntó poniendo un énfasis demasiado sensual en mi nombre que estaba segura habían notado Christian y Jack.

-No pienso decir nada sobre eso, lo que si diré es que solo la gente superficial puede creer algo así…- los miré muy seria- ¿No os habéis parado a pensar que a ella no le agrade todo este circo que hay de los solteros? ¿Qué no quiera que la agobien chicos en busca de una rica?- grité un poco más alto de la cuenta.

-¡Tienes razón Ana y lo siento! No me he parado a pensar que es amiga tuya y la aprecias…- se disculpó mirándome a los ojos antes de darme un ligero beso en los labios- No volveremos a comentar nada de ella.

-Sea como sea, siendo lo rica que es le saldrán muchos pretendientes…- lo miré muy mal- Pero yo prefiero a su secretaria…- volvió a repasarme de arriba abajo mientras se relamía los labios- ¿Tú no Christian?

-¡Jam! ¡Me pareces que te estás pasando de tragos tío!- le gritó Jam bastante cabreado- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar así?- nos miró a Christian y a mí apenado-¡Lo siento chicos!- se disculpó pero Jam no estaba por la labor...

-¡Vamos! ¡No seas remilgado! Ya sabes lo que hace con todas…- me señaló- No me parece bien que la engañe…- dijo retando a Christian con la mirada.

-¿Sabes lo que creo?- le preguntó de forma sarcástica- Que tienes muy mal perder…- agarró con fuerza mi cintura y me pego a él todo lo que pudo- Si Ana está conmigo deberías aceptarlo sin más.

-No será por mucho tiempo, te lo garantizo…- ¡Esto era el colmo!

-¡Estoy aquí mismo! ¡Dejad de hablar de mi como si no estuviera, por dios!- grité alterada, me acerqué a Jam desafiante para dejarle claro lo que tenía que decir- ¡Déjame en paz! Es lo único que debes entender…- sin esperar respuesta me alejé maldiciendo. Iba tan ensimismada que tropecé con alguien, cuando iba a disculparme me percaté que era la misma que estaba confabulada con Jam.

-Lo siento…- me disculpé de forma seca y seguí mi camino, no me había alejado más de un par de pasos cuando habló.

-Christian solo ha estado enamorado una vez…- paré y suspiré- Volverá a ser así…- me volví sonriendo, a pesar de todo quise seguirle el juego.

-¿De verdad? ¡Vaya!- fingí pena- Supongo que debes ser la afortunada ¿Verdad?- sonrió en triunfo.

-Leandra…- se presentó más que orgullosa- La novia de Christian…- intenté no reírme.

-No sabía que tenía novia…- chasqueé la lengua- Por lo que dicen de él las revistas no suele tenerlas… ¿Lleváis mucho?- pareció sorprenderse, seguro que pensaba que había picado.

-Desde la Universidad, aunque nos hemos dado un tiempo antes de casarnos…- sonrió en triunfo-¿No te dijo?

-La verdad es que mi relación con Christian no es tan cercana como para que tenga de darme explicaciones de su vida…- alzó la cabeza para enfatizar lo que quería decir.

-Pues ya que lo sabes te sugiero que te alejes de él, ya que pronto será un hombre casado…- no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, ella me miró sorprendida.

-No sé en qué mundo vives, pero lo que es en éste Christian Grey no se casará contigo ni con nadie…- dije rodando los ojos- Es un alma libre, al igual que yo…- abrió los ojos sorprendida- Y mientras él no me diga lo contrario disfrutaré lo que pueda, ahora si me disculpas me retiro…- la dejé con la palabra en la boca y me acerqué a Jared que se encontraba solo en la barra.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- salió de su ensimismamiento al escucharme.

-Pensando en unas cosas… ¿Tú, dónde dejaste a Grey?

-Con Jack y James…- asintió- No me agradaba la conversación y me fui…- sonrió.

-¿Y esa conversación sería?- rodé los ojos.

-Sobre Anastasia…- suspiré, me miró sin entender y me expliqué- Hablaban sobre lo fea que debe ser…- me pasó el brazo por el hombro y me llevó a la mesa de los canapés.

-Seguro que con algo en el estómago se te pasa…- sonreí en agradecimiento, me conocía bien, cuando llegamos se nos unieron Ben y José. Mantuvimos una conversación bastante agradable de todo, aunque predominaron los coches de Jack, no podía negar que era maravilloso pero yo no cambiaría a mi bebé por ninguno de ellos, aunque si fuera rosa…

-¿En qué piensas?- me sobresaltó su pregunta.

-En muchas cosas…- rió.

-¿Se pueden contar o no?- preguntó divertido y negué riéndome, debía reconocer que José era muy divertido. En ese momento abrieron la pista de baile, sin mediar palabra me cogió de la mano y me arrastró a la misma. Comenzaron con música movida y estuvimos bailando un rato solos, después se nos unieron las chicas, poco a poco fueron juntándose cada una con su pareja, incluso Kate había sacado a Jared a bailar, ya me empezaba a preguntar dónde estaría Christian cuando sentí una presencia pegada a mi espalda con una clara erección.

-¡Ahora me toca a mí!- me volví y sonrió.

-¡Veo que tu prometida te ha dejado sacar a otra a bailar!- dije destilando sarcasmo en mi voz y entrecerró los ojos- Antes me encontré con... ¿Cómo era?... ¡Ah sí, Leandra! Decía ser tu prometida…- su cara cambió a una de enojo.

-¡Maldita mujer! ¿No le habrás creído, verdad?- negué y pareció aliviado.

-¡Ni una palabra! Pero deberías hablar con ella para que no vaya corriendo ese rumor por ahí…- asintió.

-Ahora mismo solo me preocupa que tú le creas…- sonrió de lado- Viendo que no es así me conformo…- besó ligeramente mis labios- ¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?- negué abrazándolo- Creía que no querías que nos vieran juntos…- rodé los ojos.

-La prensa Christian, me refería a la prensa…- aclaré y asintió- No me importa que nuestros amigos lo sepan…- mordí ligeramente su labio- Sobre todo tus amiguitas…- sonrió.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte…- me mordió el a mí- Contigo estoy más que satisfecho…- susurró y nos perdimos en un demandante beso hasta que una tos nos interrumpió.

-¡Cof, cof, cof! ¡Ana, deberías dar ejemplo a tu hermanito!- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡No creo que llegues a eso…!- chasqueé la lengua- ¡Seguro que tú haces lo mismo con Jane! ¿O me equivoco?- se ruborizó un poco, Christian a mi lado reía.

-No te preocupes chaval, cuidaré bien de ella….- lo miró receloso.

-Sigo diciendo que Jack me gusta más…- tras decir esto se alejó mientras Christian maldecía por lo bajo.

-¿Porque no le gusto a tus hermanos?

-¡Porque estás conmigo!- me alzó una ceja- Si estuviera con Jack dirían lo mismo…- no se veía muy feliz con mi comentario.

-¡No lo digas ni en broma!- me acercó más a el- ¡Ni siquiera lo menciones!- rodé los ojos.

-¡Es usted muy celoso señor Grey!- se acercó a mis labios para susurrar.

-No puede hacerse idea señorita Steele…- volvimos a perdernos en un beso… La noche continuó, bailamos y nos divertimos bastante. No quería ni pensar en cómo estaría mañana en el trabajo. Cuando llegamos a casa de Christian eran las 2 de la mañana con lo que no pude descansar mucho, pero había sido una noche fantástica que sirvió para unirnos más, sobre todo Kate y Jared, sonreí, estaba segura que acabarían juntos.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

CHRISTIAN

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que el sonido del despertador me despertó, al abrir los ojos la vi todavía dormida sobre mi pecho, mientras mi brazo la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura e hice presión para pegarla más. Tras apagar el móvil quedé embelesado admirándola, a pesar de su desaliño era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, se veía adorable. Acaricié su rostro mientras los recuerdos de nuestra noche venían a mí, por suerte era tan insaciable como yo, no creía poder cansarme de ella. Cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Buenos días princesa! ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy cansada ¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de levantarse para ir a trabajar…- volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces habrá que hacerlo…- bostezó mientras se desperezaba y al caérsele la sábana pude admirar de nuevo su desnudez, mi miembro no tardó en reaccionar.

-¿Qué te parece uno rapidito en la ducha antes de desayunar?- pregunté relamiéndome los labios sin dejar de admirarla.

-¿En serio? ¿Después de la maratón de anoche todavía tienes ganas de más?- tiré de ella hacía mí para besar con suavidad su cuello mientras acariciaba sus pezones, sus gemidos me estaban poniendo al límite.

-¡Christian!- gimió más alto de la cuenta antes de mirarme- ¡Vamos antes que me arrepienta!- enseguida se levantó y la seguí al baño dónde mientras nos enjabonábamos mutuamente la acorralé contra la pared para mitigar nuestro deseo… Cuando alcanzamos el clímax terminamos de enjuagarnos y salimos para arreglarnos.

-¿Te llevo a tu departamento?- pregunté cuando ya estaba lista.

-¡Te lo agradecería mucho!- se miró- Tengo que cambiarme de ropa…- sonreí a la vez que le daba un ligero beso en los labios- ¡Vamos! Que llego tarde y tengo mucho que hacer…- se quejó con un puchero adorable. La llevé a su departamento y al llegar la acompañé a la puerta.

-Supongo que nos hablamos…- dijo con algo de timidez.

-Claro…- sonreí- Tenemos los teléfonos así que estamos en contacto…- no sabía cómo decirlo pero debía hacerlo, había demasiados buitres alrededor- Ana, quiero que quedemos todos los días después del trabajo…- me miró sorprendida- Sé que habrá días que tengamos otros compromisos pero en caso que no fuera así me gustaría que pasáramos la noche juntos.

-Supongo que no hay problema…- sonrió dejándome más tranquilo- Solo quisiera que fuera cada día en casa de uno, así podremos llevar la ropa preparada para el día siguiente…- asentí sonriente y se miró suspirando- No quiero que vuelva a pasarme lo de hoy.

-Me parece una idea excelente…- la besé- Ahora será mejor me que vaya…- le guiñé- No olvides comentar con tu familia la barbacoa en la casa Grey…- sonrió.

-Lo haré, estoy segura que mis padres estarán más que encantados de pasar el sábado con vosotros…- tras un acalorado beso me fui. Durante el trayecto no podía quitarme a Ana de la cabeza, en cuanto aparqué fui directo a mi oficina con una gran sonrisa en mi cara que desapareció en cuanto llegué y vi a Leandra esperándome junto a Bree.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te dejé bien claro que no te quiero cerca mía y ya que estamos ni de Ana…- abrió los ojos como platos- No me mires así que sé perfectamente lo que le dijiste…- iba a interrumpirme pero al ver mi mirada cambió de opinión- Y mucho menos voy a tolerar tu presencia en mi puesto de trabajo ¡Lo nuestro terminó en el momento que te acostaste con ese tipo!- grité fuera de mí pero ya me tenía harto.

-¡Christian mi amor, no sabes cuánto lo siento! Si me dieras la oportunidad…

-¡Te he dicho que no me interesa! Ahora…- le dije amenazante- Si no te vas por tu cuenta, llamaré a seguridad ¡Tú eliges!- suspiró con pesar.

-Me iré de momento Christian, pero tenemos que hablar, lo nuestro no puede…

-¡QUE TE VAYASS!- grité tan fuerte que Bree pegó un bote en su asiento, me miraba algo asustada y no era para menos, era la primera vez que me veía tan enojado. Leandra se fue a regañadientes y llamé al encargado de seguridad para asegurarme que no viniera nunca más- Jake quiero que prohíbas la entrada a Leandra Hudson en la empresa.

-Entendido Señor ¿Algo más?

-No eso es todo Jake ¡Un saludo y adiós!

-¡Adiós Señor!

-¡Bree!- se levantó como resorte de su silla- ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

-Tiene reunión con la señorita Victoria y también han llamado los señores Jack y José para quedar a comer.

-De acuerdo, confirma el almuerzo con ellos y me informas de la hora, supongo que el lugar es el mismo de siempre…- asintió- La reunión con Victoria ¿A qué hora es?

-En 30 minutos…- asentí.

-Bien, voy a ir mirando unas cosas, cuando llegue la haces pasar.

-Si Christian…- me sonrió de una forma que pretendía ser sexy pero ni siquiera se acercaba. Una vez dentro de mi oficina me dispuse a mirar unos contratos hasta que llegara Victoria, resoplé, me imaginaba lo que venía a buscar… En cada reunión teníamos encuentros sexuales pero ahora debía terminar, se limitaría a tratar los temas relacionados con sus productos.

-¡Hola Christian!- se acercó a darme un beso en la boca, giré la cara para que fuera en la mejilla, su sorpresa fue muy obvia.

-Victoria…- suspiré- Antes de nada debes saber que ya no habrá más sexo en nuestras reuniones…- dije de forma directa y su sorpresa fue mayor- Ahora mismo tengo una relación con alguien más…- su cara se desencajó al instante.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes novia?

-Algo así…- me enderecé en mi asiento- Todavía nos estamos conociendo…- suspiró aliviada.

-¡Bueno, si no es tu novia no hay problema!- me guiñó- Ya sabes que no soy celosa…- puso sus codos sobre la mesa y me miró batiendo sus pestañas mientras alzaba su excesivo escote- Además que no tiene por qué enterarse ¿No crees?- alcé una ceja.

-Sinceramente… No me interesa…- al ver que seguía algo confusa seguí- Con ella estoy lo suficientemente satisfecho y no necesito más…- me recosté en mi silla- Ahora será mejor que nos centremos en los negocios…- la miré de forma decidida, al ver que no decía nada insistí- Sino es así será mejor que te vayas, no quiero tener problemas con Ana…- su cara cambió al instante a una de evidente enojo y se levantó de la silla dando vueltas alrededor sin parar de mover las manos como loca.

-¡Que! ¿No será Ana Steele, verdad?

-Si ¿porque?- siguió balbuceando maldiciones que no logré entender.

-¡Esa maldita siempre consigue lo que quiero!- me miró de nuevo- ¡Christian, no puedes hablar en serio! ¡Esa mujer no es más que una insípida sin gracia! ¡No está a tu nivel!- ahora el enojado era yo.

-¡Déjame decirte que está más que a mi nivel! Y no es por nada, pero mi vida o lo que haga con ella no es asunto tuyo.

-No creo que esa sosa pueda satisfacer a un hombre como tú…- dijo destilando odio y no pude evitar reír ¡Si supiera!

-De momento estoy más que satisfecho…- insistí mientras le sonreía de forma sugestiva- ¿No se nota?

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Ese es tu problema…- dije alzando los hombros- Ahora o hablamos de negocios o te vas…- asintió sin ganas y retomamos la conversación hacia su línea de productos, sus ventas se habían disparado y estaba interesada en lanzar más, una vez que terminamos se fue con cara de derrota y enojo, pero a partir de ahora sería así y no me arrepentía de nada en absoluto.

-Christian, tienes una llamada de un tal James…- ¡Mierda, el imbécil!

-Pasámela Bree…- asintió y salió, enseguida descolgué.

-Grey, me sorprende la rapidez con la que me has contestado, dudaba que lo hicieras.

-¿Porque? Después de todo seguimos siendo amigos ¿O no?

-Eso creo…- chasqueó la lengua- Aunque como bien sabes en el amor y en la guerra todo vale ¿Verdad?

-¿Y eso quiere decir?

-Que no me rendiré con Ana, ya la tuve entre mis brazos y conseguiré tenerla de nuevo…- apreté los dientes con fuerza- El hecho que esté contigo solo será temporal, más temprano que tarde meterás la pata o ella se cansará de ti…- gruñí- Además del hecho que volvió tu prometida…

-¡Leandra hace mucho dejó de ser nada mío!

-¡No te alteres amigo! Ahora debo reunirme con ella para concretar unos "detalles"…- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- Puede que demoremos más de la cuenta…- dijo con un claro doble sentido.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

-No haré nada que ella no quiera…- pude sentir su sonrisa- Ahora te dejo que me está esperando…- colgó antes de poder responder ¡Idiota! Llamé a Jack lo más rápido que pude pero no me cogió ¡Joder! No me quedó de otra que llamarla, lo haría parecer casual aunque me muriera de angustia, pero tardaba demasiado y estaba empezando desesperarme...

-¿Diga?- contestó una voz que no conocía.

-¿Ana?

-Disculpe, ella se encuentra reunida ahora mismo y no puede ponerse, si me deja el recado se lo haré llegar lo antes posible…- ¿Qué? ¿Estaría reunida con él? Sin molestarme en contestar salí corriendo en su busca, ya me disculparía con Shelly al llegar. Cogí mi coche y llegué en nada a "The Moonlight", dejé el coche en la entrada y fui a toda prisa hacia su oficina. Su secretaria no estaba así que aproveché de entrar, al hacerlo pude verla muy atareada en su ordenador junto a un chico con el pelo largo bastante atractivo y muy pegado de mi Ana ¡Pero de James ni la sombra! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Me había engañado! Ambos me miraron igual de extrañados.

-¿Christian? ¿Qué haces aquí?- suspiré mientras pensaba qué decir.

-Eh... Yo... Verás... Es... Que…- balbuceé sin sentido hasta que me interrumpió su amigo.

-¡Este es tu chico! ¡Ana!- puso ojos soñadores- ¡Qué envidia me das!- se acercó demasiado a mí- Soy Brady, encantado guapísimo…- ¡Oh dios! Ahora me sentía más estúpido si cabe ¡Era gay!

-Christian Grey, encantado…- le di la mano pero en vez de tomarla tiró de mí con tanta fuerza que por poco me cae y me abrazó.

-¡Eres muy fuerte! Mi Ana debe disfrutar de lo lindo de estos músculos…

-¡Brad, por favor! Un poco de decencia…- dijo bastante sonrojada.

-Tienes razón, lo siento Christian, pero no puedo evitarlo…- me guiñó y le asentí deseando que se alejara lo más posible, no es que tuviera algo contra los gay pero no me gustaba que se me acercaran tanto, necesitaba mi espacio personal, en cuanto lo tuve suspiré aliviado bajo la divertida mirada de Ana.

-Bien Christian… ¿Que querías?

-Bien, seré directo…- asintió, iba a decirle la verdad pero a último momento me arrepentí, no quería quedar como un loco paranoico- ¡Te echaba de menos! ¿Qué más?- me miró algo descolocada- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

-Preciosa, te dejaré un momento a solas con tu hombre mientras voy por algo de beber ¿Quieres algo guapo?

-Un café estaría bien.

-De acuerdo…- le guiñó a Ana- ¡Os doy 10 minutos, ni uno más! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer Ana…- en cuanto salió me contestó.

-No sé porque pero no te creo nada…- la miré fingiendo horror y rió más si cabe- Pero me alegra verte…- susurró relamiendo sus labios- Necesito desestresarme ¿Qué dices?- cerré la puerta con pestillo, me acerqué a ella para cogerla de la cintura y enseguida enlazó sus piernas en mi cintura y la puse sobre el escritorio, fui deslizando mis manos por sus piernas a la vez que subía su vestido, en cuanto alcancé mi destino aparté su tanga y tras ponerme el preservativo me introduje en ella con lentitud, fuimos acelerando los movimientos de forma salvaje y acompasada, el deseo hizo que llegáramos al clímax enseguida.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien…

-¿Te liberaste del estrés?- pregunté divertido y sonrió.

-Así es…- susurró sobre mis labios- ¿Tú?- sonreí de lado.

-Creo que mi cara lo dice todo…- dije alzando las cejas y me sonrió.

-Ahora será mejor adecentarse antes que vuelva Brad…- al recordar lo que pensé al entrar no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Cuando entré y os vi tan cerca uno del otro me molestó, pero fue una tontería de mi parte…- seguí riendo y ella me acompañó.

-Sí, no debes temer por mi sino por ti…- mordió ligeramente mi labio- Como habrás podido deducir por ti mismo no soy su tipo…- la besé antes de alejarme para poder colocarme todo en su sitio. En eso llamó Shelly y me apresuré a abrir cuando vi a Ana lista.

-¡Ana! Está aquí James, dice que necesita tratar algo sobre la publicidad de Jack…- entró tan apresuradamente que no se percató de mi presencia hasta que terminó de hablar y levantó la cabeza de los papeles que traía- ¡Ah, hola Christian!- nos miró a ambos y aunque disimulada pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara- Ana ¿Dime qué hago? No tiene cita pero como tenemos un hueco dentro de media hora ¿Lo pongo entonces?

-Está bien, dile que venga dentro de media hora, mientras buscaré la carpeta para saber de qué quiere hablar…- ¡Maldito imbécil! Yo sabía de qué quería hablar...

-Ya que está aquí aprovecharé de hablar algo importante con él…- le di un beso en los labios, antes de salir llegó Brad con mi café.

-¿Se va?- después de pasar su vista por nosotros y por el escritorio rió- Entiendo…

-Brad, ni un comentario fuera de lugar ¿entendido?- le llamó la atención y asintió sonriendo, yo cogí mi café de su mano y me lo bebí antes de salir en busca de James.

-Shelly ¿dónde se encuentra?

-En el vestíbulo.

-Gracias…- me dirigí allí, nada más llegar pude verlo vestido demasiado elegante, estaba muy sonriente hasta que se percató de mi presencia.

-Grey ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Visitar a mi novia…- dije sonriente y pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Tu novia?- asentí confiado- No te creo, no has tenido una desde la universidad y ya sabemos cómo acabó ¿Verdad?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿No crees?- rodó los ojos- Además, somos amigos de hace tiempo no creo…

-Yo más bien diría compañeros de andanzas Grey, nada más.

-Lo sé, pero tendrás que aceptar que está conmigo y dejarla en paz…- rió.

-Eso lo decidirá ella no tú, yo también tengo mis trucos Grey ¿O ya no te acuerdas?- nunca podría olvidarlo y mucho menos ahora, una vez fue capaz de fingir la muerte de un ser querido para ablandar a una de ellas.

-Olvidas que ella es demasiado inteligente para caer en tu juego.

-Ya veremos…- chasqueó la lengua- Ahora debes volver al trabajo ¿O papá te paga por estar visitando a tu novia?- dijo destilando sarcasmo.

-Señor James…- nos interrumpió Shelly algo incómoda- Ana lo recibirá en media hora, así que si gusta esperar o volver más tarde…

-Volveré en un rato…- asintió mientras lo apuntaba en la agenda. Ambos salimos a la vez y una vez fuera lo encaré.

-¡Deja de molestarnos!

-¡Haré lo que me venga en gana!- me retó con la mirada- Mientras tengamos negocios entre manos puedo venir las veces que sean necesarias ¿No crees?- rió en mi cara de forma bastante sarcástica.

-¡De todas formas pierdes tu tiempo!- me iba de vuelta a mi coche cuando escuché.

-¿Por qué viniste entonces?- gruñí sin volverme y me fui hecho una verdadera furia. Cuando llegué a mi oficina y me dispuse a trabajar no podía concentrarme, no paraban de venirme imágenes de ellos haciéndolo en el escritorio como habíamos hecho nosotros antes de irme ¡Maldita sea! Estaba mal… Muy mal…

ANA

En cuanto se fue Christian terminamos de arreglar lo que empezamos, debía tenerlo listo antes de mi reunión con Jam, resoplé de mala gana, esperaba que no saliera con sus cosas.

-¡Qué pedazo de tío te has buscado Ana! ¿Hay más dónde lo sacaste?- reí- ¡No te rías de mí! - dijo fingiendo pena- ¡Hace mucho no me doy un homenaje y solo de verlo me han entrado unas ganas locas de…!

-¡Brad!- lo interrumpí- No digas esas cosas en el trabajo, podría entrar alguien a la oficina y escucharte….- rodó los ojos- Un poco de decoro…- le guiñé- Aunque solo sea aquí.

-¡De acuerdo!- dijo alzando las manos- Pero que conste que eres muy afortunada…- sonreí asintiendo- Por cierto…- me miró muy serio- ¿Te gustan los tríos?- casi escupo el chocolate de la impresión, volvió a rodarme los ojos- ¡Vamos Ana! A mí no me van las mujeres, pero por compartir a ese hombre haría una excepción…- me hizo ojitos- ¿Qué dices?

-¡Qué estás loco! ¡Vuelve a tu puesto que tengo una reunión!- antes que lo hiciera apareció un sonriente Jam por la puerta.

-¿Seguro que tengo que volver?- volvió a mirarme esperanzado- Podría ser de ayuda con lo que sea que tengáis que hablar…- le rodé los ojos.

-No creo necesaria su ayuda…- le contestó Jam.

-Brady, para servirle…- se presentó mientras lo abrazaba con demasiada efusividad, Jam quedó contrariado, en mi caso estaba disfrutando como niña pequeña de su incomodidad.

-Brad, vuelve a tu puesto.

-¡Vale jefa me voy!- dijo sin poner objeciones, antes de hacerlo se acercó a Jam para susurrar- Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme…- le guiñó y se fue.

-¡Bien, tú dirás! Tengo aquí todos los papeles de la publicidad…

-No he venido por los papeles…- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que has concertado una reunión para nada?- el muy maldito sonreía.

-Para nada no…- sonrió de lado- Quiero una cita contigo…- abrí los ojos bastante sorprendida- Sé que estamos hechos el uno para el otro y necesito demostrártelo…- chasqueó la lengua- No podré si no me das la oportunidad…- no pude evitar reír.

-Ya veo… A ver si no me equivoco…- me apoyé sobre la mesa haciendo que pensaba- ¿Crees que orquestando una cita conmigo, haciéndole una encerrona a Christian con Leandra y haciendo que ella me moleste a mí con su inexistente boda conseguirás lo que quieres?- conforme hablaba el color de su rostro se iba poniendo más blanco.

-No sé a qué te refieres…- dijo nervioso- ¿Te dijo algo Leandra?

-No creo que importe eso…- resoplé- Jam, sé que no eres mal tío, pero debes entender que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue solo sexo.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! Yo sentí algo especial y estoy seguro que si me dieras la oportunidad lo sentirías tú también.

-Ahora mismo estoy con otra persona y…

-¿Te refieres a Grey?- empezó a reír a carcajadas- ¡No me hagas reír! Puede que ahora que eres la novedad te respete…- me señaló con el dedo bastante serio- Pero te aseguro que no durará mucho.

-Puede que tengas razón…- chasqueé la lengua- Pero sigue siendo mi problema no tuyo, así que mientras sigamos bien voy a pedirte que nos dejes en paz.

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó consiguiendo ponerme nerviosa, lo que menos me apetecía era pensar en algo así, por lo que opté por ignorarlo.

-Si no tienes nada que decir sobre nuestro contrato será mejor que te vayas…- sonrió victorioso.

-El hecho de ignorarme responde más de lo que quisieras…- le di una mirada asesina- De momento me voy, pero estaré pendiente de ti y te aseguro que te darás cuenta que digo la verdad.

-Lo que digas Jam…- dije destilando sarcasmo- Ahora hazme el favor de irte que tengo mucho que hacer.

-¡Adiós preciosa!- me guiñó- Ya sabes… ¡Cualquier cosa me llamas! Estaré para ti cuando necesites…- cuando se fue no puse si no respirar hondo mientras me revolvía el cabello con demasiada fuerza. Tal vez debería pedirle a Jack que lo cambiara, suspiré ¡Pero no! ¡Siempre antepongo a los demás a mí misma! Esperaba que con el tiempo se le pasara, me puse con mis cosas para desconectar, estaba muy atareada cuando mi padre entró a la oficina para hablar conmigo.

-Cielo ¿Cómo estás?- le di un beso en la mejilla en cuanto llegó a mi lado.

-Bien Papá ¿Tú?

-Nosotros estamos bien, un poco preocupados porque trabajas mucho…- rodé los ojos.

-Sabes que es por la fiesta, tenemos que dejar todo listo antes y…

-¡Hija! Tranquila ya sé…- me dio un ligera sonrisa antes de mirarme con algo de intriga- Cambiando de tema… ¿Lo tuyo con Christian va en serio?

-¡Papá! Solo somos amigos, ahora mismo no estoy lista para una relación…- contesté algo alterada.

-¡Está bien, no te preguntaré más!

-¡Antes que me olvide! Grace y Carrick quieren que vayamos el sábado a su casa para una barbacoa…- mi padre pareció alegrarse- La invitación la extendió para todos por lo que hay que decirles a Emmet y Seth.

-Yo me encargo ¡Estoy deseando reunirme con ellos!

-Ayer los vi y me mandaron saludos para vosotros.

-Hace como un mes que no nos vemos, llamaré a Carrick para informarle que asistiremos…- algo en su comportamiento me dio a entender que había algo más.

-¡Papá suéltalo ya!- insistí- Sé que no estás aquí solo para ver como estoy…- parecía nervioso.

-Ten…- puso una revista de chismes sobre la mesa- Has salido muy guapa pero lo que se dice no creo que te haga mucha gracia…- cuando la abrí dónde estaban mis fotos quedé bastante sorprendida, eran tanto de la fiesta de beneficencia como la de Jack. Me habían sacado acompañada de Sam, Jack, Jared, Christian, José e incluso Jam y todas estaban tomadas de forma mal intencionada, se dejaba ver algo que no era nada real o al menos solo lo era con Christian ¡Mierda! ¿Quién coño había hecho esto? ¡Si mi vida es muy aburrida! ¡Todavía no saben que soy Anastasia y ya me están molestando! Leí por encima y hacían hipótesis sobre quién de ellos era mi novio o si estaba con todos a la vez, cuando volví la vista a mi padre se veía preocupado.

-Ahora mismo llamo a Leah, pienso demandar a esta revista por difamación…- dije bastante molesta, él se acercó a abrazarme y darme consuelo, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se me saltaron las lágrimas.

-Tranquila cielo, yo iré contigo a su despacho y arreglaremos esto…- asentí mientras tomaba mis cosas para irnos. Mientras más lo miraba menos creía las tonterías y mentiras que decían ahí. Mi padre me llevó en su coche, cuando me recompuse, puse mi mente fría y la llamé para informarle.

-Leah ¿Cómo estás?

-Ana ¿Qué tal? Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos…

-Sí, últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de ir con las chicas a tomar algo. Hemos coincidido en las 2 fiestas que he ido este fin de semana.

-Entiendo, pero no importa… Haremos un hueco para hablar, Lauren llega mañana en la tarde para pasar un tiempo de vacaciones.

-¿En serio? ¡No nos ha dicho nada! ¡Cuando la vea se va a enterar!- empezó a reír- Leah ¿Estás en tu oficina?

-Si ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Si…- suspiré- Tengo que poner una demanda contra una revista de chismes que no dicen más que tonterías sobre mí.

-De acuerdo, aquí te espero y me cuentas mejor ¿Ok?

-Ok, nos vemos ahora…- colgué, mi padre me miraba preocupado, seguramente temiendo que cayera en otra depresión como cuando pasó lo de Alec.

-Cielo ¿Seguro que estás bien?- rodé los ojos con cansancio.

-Si papá, solo estoy un poco cabreada por todo este circo que se ha montado…- le sonreí- Nada más…- lo miré con cariño a la vez que cogía su mano para tranquilizarlo. Una vez llegamos al lugar fuimos directos a la oficina de Leah, ella enseguida se acercó a abrazarme y darme ánimos.

-¡Ven! Vamos a ver esa revista y le daremos lo suyo.

-Cielo, te espero fuera…- asentí en agradecimiento- así pueden hablar con más intimidad. Una vez solas le entregué la revista y estuvimos en silencio mientras la leía e iba tomando apuntes en su libreta, una vez terminó se volvió a mi sonriendo.

-¡Será pan comido!- me guiñó- No te preocupes que hoy mismo hago la notificación de la demanda para que dejen de hablar de esto…- cogió la revista y la volvió a mirar- Hay que reconocer que sales estupenda ¡Que envidia me das!- no pude evitar reír.

-Tienes razón, en ninguna salgo mal…- fijé mi mirada en una que estaba bailando con Christian en la fiesta del sábado, se nos veía bastante bien, Leah como buena abogada se dio cuenta lo que miraba con tanto interés y sonrió.

-¡Es un chico muy guapo! ¿Verdad?

-Sí que lo es…- me alzó una ceja.

-¿No vas a decirme más?- rodé los ojos, era imposible no contarle se iba a enterar igual.

-Estamos en algo parecido a una relación…- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Sois novios?- negué bastante nerviosa.

-¡No! Lo nuestro es solo sexual, no quiero indagar en nada más serio de momento…- me miró reprobatoriamente- ¡No es lo que piensas!

-¿En serio?- suspiró- Lo que pasó con Alec no fue culpa tuya, solo fue coincidencia que fueras tú podría haber sido cualquiera…– resoplé, otra vez venía el sermón- Sé que fue duro para ti, que tú primera vez resultara un chasco, pero no quiere decir que con otra persona resulte igual, por favor Ana, intenta abrirte de nuevo al amor.

-¡Es que no puedo! Solo la mención de la palabra me da escalofríos…- le entrecerré los ojos- ¿Sabes cuántas veces me la dijo Alec? Y ¿Para qué? ¡Eh! ¡Para qué al final, después de entregarme con todo el amor que tenía me dijera que le gustaban los hombres! ¿Sabes lo que se siente? ¡Pues te lo diré! Me sentí que no era lo bastante mujer para poder retenerlo y ahora me da miedo que todo se repita… No puedo evitarlo…- suspiré con pesar- Puede que nunca sea suficiente para alguien...- me abrazó.

-Ana, entiendo tu miedo pero debes intentar vencerlo, el amor puede venir en cualquier momento y no quiero que lo pierdas por estar negada a ello…- asentí.

-Lo entiendo Leah, pero no quiero agobios…- sonrió- Ni Christian ni yo queremos una relación, con lo que tenemos es suficiente y aunque no lo veas…- le guiñé- Es un gran avance para mi…- asintió- Dejémoslo así ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Claro! Ahora volviendo al tema que nos atañe haré lo imposible por acabar con esta basura.

-¡Gracias!- tras un abrazo quise saber- Por cierto ¿A qué hora llega Lauren?

-Sobre las 15:00.

-¿Porque no quedamos en el Coffee a las 16:30? Les diré a las chicas.

-De acuerdo, seguro le encantaré vernos a todas juntas…- tras despedirnos salimos y papá se levantó enseguida para venir junto a mí.

-Cielo ¿Todo arreglado?

-Si papá, Leah les hará llegar la notificación…- me abrazó y se despidió de ella.

-¡Nos vemos mañana Leah! Y dile a Lauren que estoy enfadada por no haberme dicho que venía…- puse mi mejor cara de enfado y ella echó a reír.

-Se lo diré y no te preocupes por esto ¡Estaremos en contacto!

-Si…- le sonreí antes de irnos, mi padre me llevó de vuelta a la empresa donde intenté concentrarme en el trabajo para no pensar en la idiota que había hecho el reportaje.

CHRISTIAN

Después de dejar a Ana en su oficina y sabiendo que James iba a ir con ella no pude concentrarme en nada. Por más que lo intenté no hubo manera, así que salí antes hacia el restaurante para ver a los chicos, necesitaba distraerme. Llegué, aparqué dónde siempre y al entrar encontré a Andrea con su tan conocida sonrisa.

-¡Christian! ¿Vienes solo hoy?- preguntó y me pareció completamente fuera de lugar.

-Aunque no es de tu interés…- recalqué- Vendrán Jack y José a acompañarme…- asintió un poco avergonzada.

-¡Les haré pasar enseguida!

-Bien, voy a mi mesa de siempre.

-Ahora mismo le llevan la carta…- asentí y me dirigí a la misma, fui a la misma sin fijarme alrededor, una vez sentado llegó el mesero con la carta y le pedí una copa de vino mientras esperaba a los demás, me sorprendí de ver al hermano de Ana bastante alterado.

-Grey…- se sentó junto a mí sin esperar ser invitado, con una revista en la mano- ¿Has leído esto?- negué.

-No me interesan los chismes.

-Pues este te va a interesar…- abrió la revista por una página donde se nos veía a Ana y a mí bailando, tanto en la fiesta del sábado como del domingo, sonreí recordando ambas.

-¡Se nos ve bien! ¿No crees?- sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Sigue mirando y lee lo que dicen…- hice lo que me dijo y mi enojo fue creciendo conforme lo hacía ¿Cómo era posible? La estaban relacionando con todos los solteros de la fiesta ¡Mierda! Solo acertaron conmigo, Emmet se veía divertido- ¿Qué? ¡Eh! ¿Qué opinas?

-¡Esto no son más que calumnias y tonterías! ¡Ella es solo mía!

-Para mí pesar…- le alcé una ceja- Jack…- resoplé.

-Ya sé el enamoramiento que te produce…- chasqueé la lengua- Tal vez lo prefieres a Rose… – me miró enojado.

-¡Ni lo menciones! Mi Rose es irreemplazable… ¡Y menos con un hombre!- reí.

-¡Vale! Ahora… ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? ¿Ana lo sabe?

-Se lo dijo mi padre hace como una hora…

-¿Cómo se lo tomó? ¿Está bien?- pregunté preocupado.

-Más o menos, lo que sí puedo decirte es que ha demandado a la revista…- suspiré con tranquilidad- Aunque papá está preocupado por ella.

-Hablaré con ella, seguro que consigo levantarle el ánimo ¡Ya lo verás!- dije convencido y me miró de diferente manera.

-Tal vez no seas tan malo después de todo…- sonrió y le alcé una ceja.

-¿Eso significa que te gusto aunque sea un poco?- comenzó a reír.

-No te lo creas demasiado, digamos que ahora no me caes tan mal…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para lograr tu aprobación?- me guiñó de nuevo.

-Ganar premios haciendo carreras…- no pude evitar reír, en ese momento llegaron Jack y José muy sonrientes.

-¿Has visto lo bien que salimos mi bombón y yo en la revista?

-¡No! ¡Salimos mejor nosotros! ¿No crees Christian?- los miré enojado y comenzaron a reír.

-¡No tiene gracia! ¡No me gusta lo que insinúan de ella! Y mucho menos con todos ustedes.

-¡Tranquilo! Era broma, pero es verdad que he estado asediado todo el día por los periodistas…- abrí los ojos como platos.

-Sí, me ha pasado lo mismo en la discográfica, no paraban de llamar pero les di larga a todos…-quedé bastante sorprendido ¿Porque a mí no?

-¿Qué te pasa Christian? ¿A ti también te han acosado, verdad?- negué.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué raro! ¿A todos nos han llamado excepto a ti?- asentí mientras me levantaba como resorte.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡Soy yo con el que realmente está y pasan de mí!- comenzaron a reír.

-¡Eres muy gracioso! Entiendo que le gustes a mi hermana…- no sabía si reírme o tirarme de los pelos ¿Habrían llamado a James? ¿Y si él les ha contado lo que hubo entre ellos? ¡Tenía que llamarlo enseguida!

-¡Ahora vengo chicos, pedidme lo de siempre!- me miraron extrañados pero asintieron y salí al exterior para poder hablar con más calma. Marqué varias veces pero saltaba el contestador ¡Mierda! ¿Qué coño estaría haciendo? Otra vez vinieron imágenes de él con Ana en su despacho y comencé a perder los nervios. La única manera de asegurarme que no estaban juntos era llamarla a ella, enseguida contestó y suspiré aliviado.

-¿Christian?

-¡Oh dios Ana! ¿Estás bien? He visto la revista ¡Esos idiotas! ¡Si los tuviera delante se iban a enterar!- empezó a reír sin parar cosa que me hizo reír también.

-¿También te están molestando?- resoplé con pesar.

-Por lo visto soy el único que no está siendo asediado por esos buitres, al resto si los han buscado para informarse, pero lo importante es que tú estés bien.

-Ahora lo estoy Christian, gracias por interesarte.

-Me ha dicho Emmet que has puesto una demanda contra la revista.

-Sí, hay una contra la revista y otra contra la periodista que lo ha escrito, una tal Claire…- abrí los ojos sorprendido, con ella había tenido algunos escarceos pero no era un tema para hablar con ella.

-Espero que después de ello dejen de decir tonterías…- suspiró.

-Y yo… No me gusta que se hable de mi vida privada.

-Lo sé, por cierto… James ¿Ya se fue?- pregunté muerto de curiosidad y rió.

-Se fue hace un buen rato Christian, no debes preocuparte por él, ahora mismo me interesa el sexo con otra persona…- dijo en un tono demasiado sugerente.

-¡Ah sí! Y ¿quién es? – pregunté curioso y volvió a reír.

-Es un chico muy guapo, atrevido, simpático y bastante engreído…- sonreí por su descripción.

-Pues a mí me gusta contigo…- contesté en el mismo tono y reímos.

-¿Dónde estás? Me gustaría desconectar un rato para comer…- me sentí feliz porque quisiera verme.

-Estamos en "The petit Moon" ¿Quieres que te vaya pidiendo algo?

-Sí, pídeme lo mismo que tú seguro que me gustará, voy para allá.

-¡Te espero princesa!- colgué con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

-¡Christian!- se pegó a mí por detrás y antes de poder hacer nada agarró con fuerza mi entrepierna- ¿Te apetece uno rápido en el baño como la última vez?- me alejé de ella todo lo que pude.

-Espero que sea la última vez que te tomas estas confianzas conmigo…- dije irritado- No estoy interesado ni en ti ni en nadie más que mi princesa ¿Entiendes?- se quedó sin palabras.

-Yo... Lo... Siento... Creí... Que…

-¡Nada! ¡Solo déjame en paz!- grité mientras le daba mi mirada de mal y volvía al interior donde seguían conversando animadamente.

-¿Dónde andabas tío? Un poco más y te lo comes frio….- señaló mi comida en la mesa.

-Hablaba con Ana, viene a comer con nosotros…- sonrieron divertidos.

-¿Va a venir mi bombón?- gruñí- ¡Christian, eres increíble!

-No me gusta ese mí que utilizas, porque es mi de mí no de ti ¿Entiendes?- ni yo mismo me entendía, me miró extrañado mientras asentía.

-¿Está mejor Grey?

-Sí, se encuentra más animada después de hacer las demandas correspondientes…- asintió. Llamé al mesero para ordenar lo mismo que yo para cuando viniera mi acompañante y le di una propina para que la trajera nada más llegara.

-La fiesta fue todo un éxito, tenemos una larga lista de clientes para comprar uno…- dijo más que orgulloso- Ya han empezado con la producción.

-Yo encargué uno para mí, me encantó el modelo y las prestaciones que tiene…- comentó Emmet entusiasmado- Te agradezco la oportunidad de poder probarlo en tu fiesta ¡Fue increíble!- mientras hablaban no podía quitar la vista de la puerta por si venia Ana. Pero para mí mala suerte no fue a ella a quién vi entrar muy sonriente, nada más verme James me sonrió de forma socarrona haciendo que mi enojo creciera más, no tardó en llegar junto a nosotros.

-¡Hola! Grey… ¿Has visto lo bien que salimos Ana y yo? ¡Cuando me llamaron y me lo dijeron no podía creerlo!- ¿a él también?- Hasta que no lo vi con mis propios ojos…- no paraba de sonreír, enseñando la foto a la que se refería, se les veía hablando demasiado juntos, desde el ángulo que había sido tomada parecía que fueran a besarse.

-¡La mía es mejor! Aquí está…- enseñó José la suya, en una se les veía muy cercanos charlando en la mesa de los canapés y otra en la pista de baile muy cerca uno de otro.

-¿Habéis visto las nuestras?- Jack enseñó también las suyas, no podía negar que Ana salía favorecida en todas… El problema es que la mayoría no eran conmigo, ellos también salían bailando juntos y se veían demasiado íntimos. Emmet los miraba con cara nada amigable incluido su querido Jack, todos se avergonzaron al darse cuenta menos James.

-Perdón… ¿Tú eras?

-Emmet Steele…- entonces cayó en la cuenta de quién era.

-James Witherdale…- le dio la mano que Emmet tomó de mala gana- Encantado.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo…- reí para mí, enseguida cambió de tema.

-Veo que vais a comer ¿Os importa que os acompañe?

-Por supuesto que no James, así cuando venga Bombón se sentirá más acompañada…- sonrió de más.

-¿De verdad?- me miró riéndose- Entonces me quedo, así la saludo…- ¡Mierda! Miré hacia la puerta de nuevo y la vi discutiendo con Andrea, enseguida me levanté para ir por ella.

-¡Le he dicho que no hay ninguna disponible! ¡No puede venir a última hora y esperar que le tengamos una mesa!

-Y yo le he dicho que me están esperando en la mesa de Christian Grey… ¿Acaso no escuchas?

-¡Si claro!- dijo con sarcasmo- Según me dijo solo venían Jack y José nadie más…- Ana parecía a punto de explotar ¿Dónde demonios estaba el mesero que dejé encargado de acompañarla con nosotros?

-Andrea…- interrumpí- Ana tiene razón, le dejé dicho al mesero que la acompañara a nuestra mesa cuando llegara…- sentí como los colores subían a su rostro.

-¿Ves?

-Lo siento de verdad, pero nadie me dijo nada…- Ana le rodó los ojos.

-Da igual ¡Vamos que tengo mucha hambre!- fue directa al interior, iba tras ella y por poco choco cuando paró abruptamente- ¿Ese es Jam?- preguntó algo molesta y resoplé con fastidio.

-Sí, se nos ha unido también…- la agarré de la cintura y cuando me miró le guiñé- Con tu hermano en la mesa se controlará.

-Eso espero, lo que menos me apetece es escuchar sus tonterías…- cuando llegamos a la mesa todos la saludaron sin mencionar nada de las fotos, incluso la revista había desaparecido de la mesa, supongo que debía ser cosa de Emmet.

-¿Cómo tú por aquí Emmet?

-Pasaba por aquí y me los encontré…- sonrió ampliamente.

-Me alegro de verte, quiero que mañana en el Coffee me reserves la mesa de siempre con 2 asientos más, iremos todas…- la miró sorprendido.

-¿Todas de todas?- asintió.

-Lauren llega mañana y estará aquí un tiempo…- en cuanto escuchamos su nombre tanto José como yo miramos a Jack que parecía contrariado.

-¿Qué? ¿Has dicho Lauren?- lo miró extrañada y tragó grueso.

-¿Conoces a Lauren?

-¿Su apellido?- ella seguía sin entender pero aun así le contestó.

-Mallory…- ¡Mierda!- Es una famosa violinista, debido a su trabajo viaja mucho…- nos miramos entre los 3 ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Qué casualidad que su ex sea amiga de Ana!

-La conozco de hace mucho tiempo.

-¿En serio? Si quieres podrías acompañarnos…- sonrió sin saber el dilema que se estaba batiendo en su interior- Estoy segura que estará más que contenta de verte…- ya que no decía nada decidí hacerlo yo.

-Princesa, no creo que sea buena idea…- al ver que seguía perdida le susurré en el oído- Es su ex…- entonces comprendió y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Tu eres Jacky? ¡Oh dios mío! ¡No lo puedo creer!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

ANA

Me quedé sorprendida de tener al famoso Jack de Lauren enfrente mía. Ella estaba muy enamorada de él pero tuvo que renunciar para que ambos cumplieran sus sueños, él entonces estaba comenzando con las carreras y ella con el violín, sufrió mucho para tomar esa decisión pues lo amaba con toda su alma, pero sabía que para seguir su sueño debían separarse por lo que al ver su negativa tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y hacerlo ella. Como a pesar de decirle la verdad el seguía sin querer dejarla, creó una pantomima con un amigo suyo, se metieron en la cama desnudos cuando sabía que él llegaría y el resto es historia. Él pensó que lo había engañado cuando no fue así. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con su decisión de hacerlo de esa forma, pues sé lo que es que te rompan el corazón y por lo que veo ahora mismo en su rostro puedo ver que efectivamente se lo rompió, resoplé con pena, aunque quisiera decirle la verdad no era asunto mío, era cosa de Lauren, así que intenté cambiar del tema en cuestión.

-Pues eso Emmet… Debes tenernos la mesa lista para 8, estaremos allí a las 16:30…- el me asintió alegre.

-De acuerdo, ahora comamos que se nos enfría la comida.

-¿Has visto las fotos nuestras en la revista Ana?- Jam como siempre no podía mantener la boca cerrada, pero no iba a dejarme entristecer por este idiota.

-¡Sí que las he visto James!- lo hice a propósito y pareció disgustarse con ello- y no me interesa hablar del tema, ya he puesto la correspondiente demanda tanto a la revista como a la periodista que la hizo- no pareció sorprenderse mucho.

-Supongo, aunque debes reconocer que te han sacado muy favorecida. Debes darle el mérito a la periodista- rodé los ojos.

-No he puesto una demanda por las fotos, aunque sean sacadas de forma maliciosa… Sino por lo que hablan de ellas y sobre todo de mi…- lo miré enojada- ¡Mi vida privada es eso privada! ¿Entiendes?

-Si tranquila…- levantó las manos al aire- no te molestare más con ellas, aunque la nuestra la guardaré con mucho cariño- antes de poder contestarle lo hizo Christian por mí.

-¡Ya basta tío! Te estoy aguantando mucho ya hoy y no pienso repetirlo ¡O te callas o te vas! ¿Entendiste? ¡Y deja de insinuarte con mi chica de una puta vez!- todos en la mesa nos quedamos con los ojos y la boca abiertos de la impresión. Jam no hacía más que reírse mientras los demás lo miraban de forma reprobatoria.

-¡Oh vamos Grey! Un poco de competencia no le hace mal a nadie ¿No creéis chicos?- hizo la pregunta para el resto.

-Yo entiendo a Christian, si bombón estuviera conmigo no dejaría que nadie se acercara a ella- me guiñó el ojo y me ruboricé por completo.

-Tienes razón, por una chica tan especial como Ana haría cualquier cosa…- me sonrió Jack y como podéis imaginar me puse tan colorada y avergonzada que me levanté como resorte para escapar al baño.

-Esto... Ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir al baño- sin esperar que contestaran desaparecí de allí como una bala.

Una vez que llegué al baño me eché un poco de agua por la cara, en verdad estaba colorada a más no poder, resoplé agarrándome del lavabo cuando lo sentí detrás de mí, sé que parecerá una tontería pero ya podía notar su presencia sin verlo. Notaba su erección en mi espalda.

-¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de ti!- me volví hacia él y lo abracé besándolo con locura.

-¡Y yo! Pero mi hermano está ahí fuera y si nos ve llegar un poco desaliñados no le gustará nada- el hizo una mueca.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Joder!- me reí de su reacción.

-Aunque puedo aliviarte de otra forma…- le acaricié su erección por encima del pantalón para que entendiera lo que quería decir, pareció alegrarse bastante.

-¡Pues vamos! ¿A que esperamos?- nos llevó a ambos a un cubículo de los baños y se bajó los pantalones, me senté en la tapa del mismo y me puse a lamerlo con ansias ¡En mi vida había disfrutado tanto de un hombre como lo hacía con Christian! Lo acariciaba mientras lo succionaba… Nunca antes lo había hecho pero me dio curiosidad, cuando estaba cerca de su clímax intentó separarme pero no lo dejé ¡Deseaba probarlo!

-Ana...No... Aguanto más…

-Hazlo…- abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión y para que siguiera chupé más fuerte y enseguida se corrió en mi boca, era la primera vez que lo hacía y me resultó bastante caliente, lo lamí hasta que quedó limpio. Cuando terminé me atrajo en un beso ardiente donde se saboreó a sí mismo, lo que me hizo ponerme a 100.

-Ahora vas a subirte a este inodoro…- me ayudó a hacerlo, me quitó los tacones, me subió la falda y me sacó el tanga que llevaba para a continuación guardárselo en el bolsillo- ahora sube una pierna a mi hombro y agárrate de la pared…- hice lo que me dijo y empezó a lamerme, después del calentón que tenía no duré mucho en esas y me corrí al instante. El seguía lamiendo incluso después de correrme y tuve que apartarlo.

-¡Christian! ¡Para!- el me miraba sonriendo mientras se relamía los labios.

-No puedo evitarlo ¡Eres deliciosa!

-¡Ayúdame a bajar que nos hemos tardado demasiado ya!- cuando bajé me ayudó a arreglarme pero se negó a devolverme el tanga- Christian por favor ¡No puedo volver al trabajo sin nada puesto!

-¡Oh, pero y lo caliente que es pensar todo el día lo que nos espera esta noche cuando vaya por ti a devolvértelo! ¿Qué dices?- me reí de sus ocurrencias.

-No hace falta tenerme sin tanga para que nos veamos esta noche Christian.

-Pero es un aliciente a nuestra cita, piensa esto, cada vez que notes fresco ahí te acordaras de mí, de lo que hemos estado haciendo y de lo caliente que estaré después de pasarme el día oliéndote con ella…- eso me sorprendió y me excitó muchísimo, por lo que opté por salir lo más rápido posible del baño o no lo haría nunca.

-¡Venga volvamos ya! Con la hora que es tomaré un chocolate de camino al trabajo, no creo que me dé tiempo para el postre.

-Creí que el postre ya te lo habías comido- me dio su sonrisa más sexy y pícara.

-¡Christian compórtate!- cuando llegamos a la mesa todos nos miraban divertidos menos Jam y Emmet, creo que el hecho de llegar juntos no fue la mejor idea del mundo ¡Mierda! Con todo lo que habíamos hecho se me había olvidado que debíamos ser discretos, por la cara de todos sabían exactamente de que veníamos, Christian parecía bastante complacido y contento, yo en cambio sólo quería irme de la vergüenza que tenía.

-¡Chicos debo volver al trabajo! Iré a pagar lo mío…

-¡De eso nada, a mi chica la invito yo!- rodé los ojos- el postre cógelo para llevar y te lo comes allí a mi salud- me guiñó el ojo y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-De acuerdo, me voy ¡Nos vemos chicos!- todos me saludaron de regreso y me fui a pedir mi tarta de chocolate. Mientras esperaba que me la prepararan vino esa tipa de recepción.

-Sé lo que habéis hecho en los baños…- me miró riéndose de forma maliciosa- y créeme no eres la única que se lo ha tirado ahí- ella sonrió en triunfo, supongo que lo decía por ella, pero eso fue antes de mí no debía importarme.

-Pero ahora la que lo disfruta soy yo y si tú lo hiciste en el pasado es algo que no me importa en absoluto…- se sorprendió de mi respuesta- deberías tener un poco de dignidad y aceptar que ya no le interesas ¿No crees?- en ese momento me dieron mi tarta y antes de irme- ¡Así que hazte a la idea que no vas a disfrutarlo más! ¡Ahora es mío y de nadie más!- la dejé allí y fui alejándome meneando mis caderas más de la cuenta para que viera que me importaba una mierda ella y las demás. Iba tan concentrada en joderla que al salir tropecé y si no llega a ser por un chico que me sostuvo hubiera caído al suelo con tarta y todo – Gracias…- le sonreía a un hombre de unos 30 años más o menos, muy guapo y con cabello oscuro- si no llega a ser por ti me hubiera estampado en el suelo- él sonrió antes de contestar.

-Ha sido un placer señorita, mi nombre es Elliot – por su acento no parecía ser de aquí.

-Ana… ¿Usted no es de aquí verdad?- el rió.

-Un placer señorita Ana…- cogió mi mano y la besó, se veía muy educado- y respondiendo su pregunta no, soy inglés.

-¿Esta aquí por negocios o por placer?- se volvió a reír.

-Por las 2 cosas, mientras estoy de vacaciones quiero ver cómo hacer conocer mis productos aquí- mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

-¿Me está diciendo que busca publicidad para sus productos? ¿Qué productos son?- volvió a reír, parece que le resultaba gracioso todo esto.

-Perdone señorita no se tome a mal que me ría pero es usted muy graciosa- me reí con él, no era la primera vez que me lo decían.

-Si algo así me han dicho, pero hablando de sus productos sé que le parecerá raro pero trabajo en la mejor agencia de publicidad de todo Seattle por si le interesa.

-¿En serio? Pues entonces deberá hacerme un hueco para hablar de negocios.

-Ahora mismo no tengo nada importante que hacer por si le viene bien y aprovechamos ahora.

-Tengo reserva para comer aquí ¿Porque no me acompaña y hablamos de ello?

-Yo he comido ya pero puedo acompañarlo mientras usted lo hace y así me como el pastel con usted- el volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces entremos ya y así empezamos a hablar del tema- volvimos al interior donde se encontraba la tipa de nuevo que se quedó mirando a Elliot bastante tiempo. Luego reparó en mí y su rostro se contrajo ¡Jódete perra!

-Tengo reserva a nombre de Elliot Hale, la reserva era para mí solo pero como vengo acompañado de la señorita Ana ponga la mesa para 2.

-Sí señor, enseguida los llevan a su mesa- me lanzó una mirada envenenada antes de ir a buscar al mesero ¡Imbécil!

El mesero llegó en seguida y nos guio hacia una mesa alejada de todo el barullo, parece que a Elliot le gustaba la tranquilidad.

-¿No te gustan los barullos verdad?- me sonrió, tenía que reconocer que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

-La verdad soy celoso de mi intimidad, por eso estoy aquí, en Inglaterra vivo agobiado por ser una persona pública.

-Te entiendo más de lo que crees…- asintió- ahora mientras nos llega tu comida voy a explicarte lo que hacemos en mi empresa…

El pidió al mesero y estuvimos charlando sobre lo que podíamos ofrecer para poner en funcionamiento todo para dar a conocer sus productos aquí y parecía encantado con todo lo que le decía.

-Veo que amas tu trabajo y por ello confío en que lo harás estupendamente, solo me gustaría que quedara entre nosotros quien soy… – asentí- no quiero que me acosen aquí también.

-Te prometo que no diré a nadie quien eres, eso sí me entero yo antes-sonrió de nuevo.

-Bien, ya que trabajaremos juntos te lo diré, soy el Conde Elliot Hale, poseo muy buenos viñedos en Inglaterra de los que sacamos vinos muy cotizados y famosos por todo el mundo. También me dedico a la destilería de varios licores, por lo que deseo vender tanto unos como otros aquí en Seattle…- saqué mi agenda del bolso y apunté todo lo necesario para empezar a trabajar en ello- ahora me gustaría conocer más de mi futura socia- asentí.

Estuvimos conversando de muchas cosas y cogimos confianza enseguida. Era un hombre muy agradable y sobre todo guapo ¡Ana que estás pensando! Debe ser muy duro ser asediado por tanta gente, suspiré, ya mismo me iba a tocar a mí, solo esperaba que se aburrieran pronto ya que mi vida no tenía nada de interesante.

Después de la comida nos despedimos y quedamos al día siguiente para enseñarle las propuestas que tenía para él. Pero antes de irme me dio pena el saberlo solo y decidí incluirlo con mi grupo de amigos.

-Elliot… ¿Qué te parecería salir una noche a tomar algo con nosotros?- se sorprendió por mi pregunta- con mis amigos y conmigo, así puedes ir haciendo amistades y no te sentirás tan solo- él sonrió en respuesta.

-Eres una chica muy encantadora y por supuesto estoy deseando conocer a tus amigos, si son la mitad de agradables que tú merecerá la pena conocerlos…- de la alegría lo abracé dándole un beso en la mejilla, era una costumbre que tenía con mis amigos pero al ver su expresión de asombro me apené con él.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho! ¡Es que suelo saludar así a todos y me dejé llevar! ¡No volveré a hacerlo si te molesta!

-¡No, no, no! No me molesta, es solo que me sorprendió mucho. Pero puedes hacerlo cuando quieras- asentí aliviada.

-Bien me voy, ten mi tarjeta con mis números tanto privado como de trabajo y cualquier cosa me llamas. Yo ya tengo la tuya por lo que estaremos en contacto. De todas formas mañana nos vemos en mi oficina a las 10:00.

-Estaré allí sin falta…- se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla- ¡Hasta mañana señorita Ana! Ha sido más que un grato placer el conocerla-le sonreí en respuesta para irme.

Volví en mi auto a mi oficina donde Shelly se encontraba muy nerviosa, iba a acercarme a ella para preguntarle cuando salió un tipo con una pistola apuntándome directamente.

-¡Ana!- miré al tipo sin mostrar miedo ya Shelly se encontraba bastante nerviosa.

-¿Qué quiere? Si busca dinero está en el sitio equivocado.

-¡No quiero dinero! ¡Quiero a Anastasia! ¡Y esta imbécil no me dice dónde encontrarla!- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago ahora? ¡No podía decirle que era yo!

-Anastasia se encuentra de viaje de negocios y no volverá hasta la fiesta del 4º aniversario de la empresa, por lo que está perdiendo su tiempo aquí.

-¡Joder! - se quedó pensando un rato hasta que se decidió a coger a Shelly para llevársela- ¡Pues me llevaré a esta imbécil hasta que vuelva! -¡No podía permitir que se la llevara! ¡Pobre Shelly! No paraba de llorar, así que intenté distraerlo.

-¿Porque mejor no la dejas a ella y me llevas a mí?- parecía estar pensándolo.

-¡Ni hablar, contigo me encontrarían enseguida has salido en esas revistas de chismes y cualquiera que te vea llamaría a la policía! Sin embargo a ella no la conoce nadie-¡Mierda!

No lo pensé, en cuanto el tipo se distrajo agarrando a Shelly, le di un golpe seco en la nuca y se desmayó, me agaché a coger la pistola y llamé a la policía. Mientras llegaban intenté tranquilizar a Shelly que no paraba de llorar. Cuando llegó la ambulancia un enfermero se hizo cargo de ella mientras yo tenía que ir a declarar y poner la denuncia junto a los agentes.

El chico estaba volviendo en si para cuando la policía lo cogió y lo arrestó. No paraba de maldecir y mirarme con mucho odio, supongo que no seré su persona favorita en el mundo ¡Que se joda! ¡No iba a permitir que se llevara a mi amiga! Mis padres se hicieron cargo mientras Shelly y yo no estábamos. Se quedaron bastante preocupados y debo reconocer que yo también lo estaba pero debía mantenerme fuerte.

Ya en la comisaria después de declarar y poner la denuncia, llamé a Leah para que se encargara ella de todo.

-¿Estás bien Ana? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese idiota?

-No tranquila solo quiero que lleves esto para que pague por ello, ya sabes que hacer.

-Por supuesto, lo arreglaré ¿Y Shelly, a ella le hizo algo?

-No lo sé, cuando llegué estaba llorando pero no ha dicho nada…- suspiré- tendrás que hablar con ella por si es así imputarlo también por ello.

-Si yo me encargo, pero Ana debes buscar seguridad.

-Pero si me pongo ahora un guardaespaldas sospecharan algo…- intenté pensar en una alternativa- pondré seguridad en la puerta de la empresa y una vez que se dé a conocer a "Anastasia" ya buscaré uno ¿Te parece?- asintió a regañadientes- Leah no te preocupes, ese tipo buscaba a Anastasia por lo que como nadie sabe que soy yo no tengo que preocuparme de momento.

-No me parece, pero allá tú solo ve con cuidado, todavía no sabemos si trabajaba solo o tenía cómplices.

-Entendido Leah, ahora te dejo y ya sabes ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Si Ana ¡Cuídate mucho!

Después de despedirme de los agentes que habían sido muy amables conmigo, fui a mi coche para volver a la empresa, pero antes de llegar me levantaron en vuelo y me abrazaron por la espalda, sonreí, sabía perfectamente quien era.

CHRISTIAN

Después de irse Ana, terminamos de comer conversando entre todos, durante la que tuve que ignorar las indirectas de James sobre Ana para no formar un espectáculo aquí. Una vez terminamos volví al trabajo donde estuve toda la tarde concentrado hasta que recibí una llamada de Ray.

-Grey…

-¡Oh Christian! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estoy por mi Ana, sé que a mí no me escuchará pero seguro que a ti si, por favor necesito que hables con ella!- no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que decía.

-Ray por favor explícate, no entiendo nada.

-¡Ya llego! Necesito hablar esto contigo a solas.

-De acuerdo, te espero.

Ray no tardó nada en llegar a mi despacho y se sentó junto a mí, se veía bastante pálido y preocupado.

-Dime Ray ¿Te apetece algo de tomar?

-Un té por favor…- se lo pedí a Bree.

-Bien, ahora dime que sucede con Ana- él se veía nervioso moviendo sus manos unas contra otras.

-Han intentado secuestrarla…-me levanté como resorte de la silla, tirándome del pelo y maldiciendo.

-¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Ella está bien?- en ese instante entró Bree con él té de Ray y la mandé retirarse.

-No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa…- asintió, dejó el té sobre la mesa y se fue.

-Necesito hablar algo importante contigo pero que nadie debe saber Christian- asentí y cerré el pestillo de mi oficina- ¿Es seguro hablar aquí?- asentí, me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Sí, solo quiero asegurarme que no nos interrumpan…

-Confío en tu discreción…- asentí- Cuando mi hija formó la empresa nos pidió que nadie lo supiera…- abrí los ojos sorprendido- Pusimos un nombre ficticio para que ella siguiera siendo alguien normal… Como alguien se debía dar a conocer lo hicimos su madre y yo- me miró directamente supongo para observar mi reacción.

-¿Me está diciendo que la tal Anastasia no existe?- el asintió-Entonces eso significa que Ana es…

-Si mi niña es la dueña de "The Moonlight", nunca quiso ser el foco de atención y por ello se ocultó de todo pero como tenía que trabajar allí se hizo pasar por su secretaria. La formó cuando estaba todavía en la universidad y consiguió hacerla la mejor en estos 4 años…-¡Joder Ana es Anastasia! ¡Y yo que pensaba que ahora tenía problemas para mantener alejado a los hombres! ¡Cuando se sepa que ella es la soltera de oro voy a tener que esconderla! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- Hoy vino un tipo a la empresa con la intención de secuestrar a Anastasia, menos mal que estaba solo y mi hija pudo hacerle frente y lo dejó KO…

-¿Qué? ¿Ese tipo le hizo algo a Ana? ¿La tocó?- su padre se veía entre sorprendido y agradecido.

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti…- le agradecí con una sonrisa ¡Gracias a dios no le hizo nada, sino ese tipo se las vería conmigo!

-Christian, espero que lo que te conté de Ana quede entre nosotros, nadie debe saberlo. Por lo menos hasta la fiesta…- entonces entendí todo, el porqué de su reacción al hablar de Anastasia, sonreí como tonto, ahora no solo estaba con la chica más sexy, caliente y preciosa sino que además con la soltera de oro de Seattle. ¡Y era solo mía! ¡Céntrate Grey! ¡Esta su padre aquí delante!

-Si Ray le prometo que de mi boca no saldrá nada, ahora debo saber para que me necesitas porque supongo que me has contado esto por algo- asintió.

-Queremos que contrate seguridad pero ella se niega, solo ha consentido ponerla en la empresa pero con respecto a ella no quiere ni oír hablar de ello…- suspiró cansado- ¡Toda la culpa la tiene esa revista! Ahora están mirándola con lupa y no quiere llamar la atención con alguien que la siga a todos lados.

-Entiendo su punto de vista, pero es verdad que es peligroso para ella estar sin protección. No te preocupes Ray haré lo que esté en mi mano para que coja un guardaespaldas, te lo prometo- asintió aliviado.

-Espero que a ti te escuche, es peligroso para ella estar así después de lo del intento de secuestro de hoy ¡Pero es tan terca como su madre! Ahora debo irme y recuerda nadie debe saberlo, por lo menos hasta que lo diga ella- asentí.

-¿Debo hacer como que no sé nada?

-No, creo que a ella le alegrará que lo sepas ¡Solo no se lo digas de sopetón!- se rió de algo que pensaba, no entendía el qué pero lo acompañé con las risas.

-¿Dónde está? Necesito verla y asegurarme que está bien.

-Está en la comisaria poniendo la denuncia y prestando declaración- conforme hablaba cogí mi chaqueta para salir en su busca. Salimos juntos.

-Bree, si alguien llama di que estoy ocupado tengo algo importante que hacer.

-Sí señor Grey, como usted diga.

-Vamos Ray, tenemos que ir por tu hija.

-Christian creo que es mejor que hables con ella a solas- asentí, en el fondo estaba eufórico por ello pero no iba a decírselo a él.

-Como quieras ¡Entonces te dejo y voy por ella no vaya a ser que se vaya!- nos despedimos y salí para la comisaria lo más rápido que pude. Nada más llegar la vi a lo lejos caminando hacia su coche por lo corrí como loco para alcanzarla. Cuando lo hice no pude evitar abrazarla y darle una vuelta en el aire.

-¡Princesa! ¿Cómo estás?- le di varias vueltas para asegurarme que estaba bien, ella suspiró rodando los ojos.

-¡Christian! ¡Estoy bien, deja ya de darme vueltas! ¡Me vas a marear!- sonrió y su sonrisa me alegró, incluso después del mal rato que pasó con ese tipo sonreía.

\- ¡Me alegro! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti cuando tu padre me dijo!- rodó los ojos.

-Mi padre es un exagerado, ese tipo ni siquiera me tocó pero Shelly…- su cara se entristeció- ella llevaba un rato con él cuando llegué y no sé qué le hizo ¡Debo ir al hospital a verla!- hizo ademán de irse pero la detuve del brazo.

-Yo te llevaré, no voy a dejarte sola ahora mismo y debemos hablar sobre la seguridad- rodó los ojos exageradamente.

-Christian, creo que soy lo bastante mayorcita para cuidarme sola.

-Solo iba un tipo y muy mal organizado por cierto, pero ¿Y si la próxima vez vienen más de uno? ¿Podrás con todos ellos?- pareció quedarse un poco pálida de imaginárselo, por lo que decidí aprovecharlo- Creo que no te hará daño un buen guardaespaldas y yo conozco la persona idónea.

-¿Quién sería?- ¡Bien parece que iba cediendo!

-Se llama Collin y es el mejor, yo lo he llevado muchas veces cuando lo he necesitado. Lo conozco de siempre y estoy convencido que me hará el favor de cuidarte- me pegué a ella acariciando sus brazos a la vez que la besaba en los labios con cariño.

-¡Oh está bien me rindo! ¡De todas maneras tienes razón! ¡Pero odio esto! ¿En esto se convertirá mi vida? Con lo tranquila que estaba… ¿Sabes porque quiso llevarse a Shelly y no a mí?- negué con la cabeza- ¡Porque yo era conocida por las revistas de chismes! ¡Por eso quería llevársela! ¡Pero no podía permitir que le hiciera daño por mi culpa!- la abracé más fuerte besando el tope de su cabeza.

-Ven voy a llevarte al hospital, después recogemos tu coche…- asintió sin rechistar- y después hablaremos con Collin.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Venga vamos!-su teléfono empezó a sonar sin parar- Son las chicas, hablaré con ellas por el camino…- asentí cogiéndola de los hombros, la guié a mi coche para llevarla a ver a Shelly, durante todo el camino no paró de hablar por teléfono con todas las chicas, parecía que estaban muy preocupadas por ella me alegraba que tuviera tan buenas amigas que cuidaran de ella así. También la llamaron los chicos cosa que no me alegraba tanto, sobre todo algunos como Sam o James, pero no había nada que hacer con ello. Solo _son amigos Christian_ me repetía a mí mismo como un mantra para convencerme.

Mientras ella seguía charlando con todos llegamos al hospital donde nos dirigimos a recepción a preguntar por Shelly. Una vez llegamos se despidió de no sé cuál de ellos y me prestó por fin algo de atención.

-¡Por fin has terminado! ¡Creí que ibas a tirarte todo el día hablando por teléfono!- rodó los ojos riendo.

-Eran los chicos y chicas, se preocupan demasiado. Incluso me llamó Lauren para ver como estaba, ¿Te puedes creer que ni siquiera se dignó decirme que llega mañana? ¡Pero se va a enterar en cuanto la coja!- no pude evitar reírme.

-Ana, mejor preguntemos por Shelly, después ves que haces con ella ¿De acuerdo?- asintió.

Se acercó al mostrador y preguntó por ella a la chica que se encontraba allí. La chica no me quitaba el ojo de encima, hace solo unos días hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad de tirármela, pero estando con Ana no sentía esa necesidad y la ignoré por completo. Una vez que nos dijo donde se encontraba fuimos a buscarla. La encontramos sentada en la cama y con el rostro desencajado. En cuanto vio a Ana se levantó y corrió a abrazarla. Decidí darles un poco de privacidad y me quedé esperando fuera.

-¿Christian?- me giré al sonido de esa voz y me encontré con una compañera de la universidad que no veía de hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Katherine?- la abracé con cariño, habíamos sido muy buenos amigos pero habíamos perdido el contacto-¡Pero mira nada más, estás bellísima!- se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Oh Christian, tú como siempre tan adulador! ¿Dime como te va? ¿Has sentado cabeza ya por fin?

-Bueno, puede decirse que sí, aunque todavía es pronto para decirlo- ella pareció asombrada por mi revelación.

-¡Me has dejado de piedra! ¿En serio? Sé por las revistas que leo que has estado con varias chicas…

-¡Ahora mismo solo me interesa una y estoy más que satisfecho con ella! Pero cuéntame de ti ¿Te casaste al final o no? Después que te fueras no volvimos a saber de ti.

-Pues si estuve casada pero nos divorciamos, no nos fue bien. Aunque de ello tengo una hija preciosa se llama Renesme, tiene 3 años.

-¡Vaya toda una mamá! ¡Me alegro por ti Katherine!- la volví a abrazar y en eso salió Ana que puso cara de pocos amigos al verme ¡Estaba celosa! ¡Bien! ¡Chupaos esas imbéciles!

-¿Christian?- solté a Katherine para ir a abrazarla de los hombros y la acerqué donde estaba ella.

-Ana ella es Katherine, una vieja amiga de la universidad… Ana es mi novia…- las 2 se asombraron de mi afirmación ¡Pero ni por todo el oro del mundo le hago creer a nadie que esta soltera y disponible!

-Encantada Ana, me parece increíble ver a Christian con novia de nuevo…- le supliqué con la mirada que no sacara el tema de Leandra- ¡Pero me alegro mucho de verdad!

-Gracias, yo también estoy encantada de conocerte- se fijó en el uniforme del hospital y con lo curiosa que es tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Trabajas aquí?

-Si soy pediatra, desde siempre me gustaron los niños y decidí especializarme en ellos. Y debo reconocer que me ha venido muy bien con mi hija- Ana pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Tienes una hija?- ella asintió muy alegre y orgullosa.

-Sí, mira…- nos enseñó una foto de una pequeña castaña muy bonita.

-¡Oh que bonita es! Por cierto ¿Conoces a Ángela y a Ben?- ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto que los conozco! Son colegas míos solo que de otros departamentos ¿Los conoces?

-Si son amigos míos de mucho tiempo ¿Sabes? Me encantaría conocer a tu preciosa hija, deberíamos quedar algún día para que puedas conocer a las demás y nosotras a tu hija…- Siguieron charlando animadamente las 2 como si yo no estuviera presente, en eso sonó mi teléfono, era mi madre.

-¡Voy a contestar! Os dejo que sigáis charlando mientras…- casi ni me prestaron atención, me alejé un poco y pude escuchar las risas de ambas mientras lo hacía- Dime mamá.

-¡Oh Christian! ¡Me acabo de enterar de lo que le ha pasado a Ana! ¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien?- me extrañó que lo hubiera sabido tan pronto.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Pues ¿Quién más? Carla y yo estábamos comiendo juntas cuando la llamaron por lo ocurrido. He intentado llamarla pero debe tenerlo apagado o sin batería.

-Seguro se le ha quedado sin batería, su teléfono no ha parado de sonar desde que salimos de la comisaría…- mi madre rió- ha estado ocupada por bastante rato.

-Entiendo y ¿Sigue contigo?

-Sí, estamos en el hospital para ver a Shelly.

-¿Su secretaria? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, por lo menos físicamente.

-Entiendo… Pasámela para preguntarle, por favor Christian- rodé los ojos y suspiré, era de locos llevarle la contraria a mi madre, me acerqué a Ana y le pasé el teléfono.

-Mi madre quiere hablar contigo.

-Vale, ahora vengo…- la observé alejarse con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Me gusta Christian ¡Tienes mucha suerte de tenerla!

-¡Lo sé! Debo reconocer que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

-¡Me parece increíble que el dios del sexo Grey esté de nuevo enamorado!- le entrecerré los ojos- ¡Perdón es lo que dicen por ahí!

-No creas todo lo que lees, si fuera así Ana sería la chica con más vida sexual entre los adinerados jóvenes de Seattle- dije entre molesto y divertido, ella se rió de mi comentario.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso dicen de ella?- asentí.

-Este fin de semana estuvimos en 2 fiestas, bailamos y pasamos un buen rato con todos sus amigos y los míos. Pero como los periodistas tienen que buscar cosas donde no las hay, la pillaron con todos de una forma que no era para nada como estaban en realidad. Las fotos parecían más íntimas de lo que en verdad eran y yo que estuve allí puedo asegurarte que no pasó nada de lo que insinúan en esa revista. Ella solo estuvo realmente conmigo y ni siquiera me mencionan en esa revista.

-¡Te veo celoso de que insinúen eso de tu novia!- rodé los ojos ¿qué podía decir? Realmente lo estaba- Lo que no entiendo es si sois novios ¿Porque las revistas la emparejan con otros?- suspiré.

-De momento no somos novios oficiales, tenemos una relación exclusiva. Pero espero no tardar en cambiar eso, solo que aún es pronto para ella, creo que algo que le ocurrió le impide tener algo serio.

-Pues debes ser paciente y ganártela poco a poco, si ha conseguido hacerse un hueco en el frio corazón de Christian Grey debe ser una chica muy especial.

-¡No sabes cuánto!- reímos ambos, ella miró su reloj.

-¡Oh dios, debo irme ya llego tarde a mi puesto! ¡Nos vemos Christian, y despídeme de tu novia!

-Lo haré no te preocupes…- miré a Ana que parecía haber terminado de hablar con mi madre y venía hacia mí.

-¿Y Katherine?- la abracé y besé ligeramente los labios.

-Tuvo que irse, tenía que trabajar… ¿Shelly? ¿Estaba bien?- su cara volvió a ensombrecerse.

-No, estaba muy alterada y nerviosa así que le he dicho que se tome 2 semanas de vacaciones para desconectar mientras mi mamá hará su trabajo.

-Bien, me alegro que no sea nada físico lo que tenga.

-Y yo, cuando llegué y vi a ese tipo con la pistola me temí lo peor pero gracias a dios no le hizo nada.

-Pues ahora vamos a ver a Collin y contratarlo para el servicio de mi princesa- ella se rió de mí.

-¡Venga vamos, antes que me arrepienta!

Caminamos abrazados hacía la salida, yo la tenía cogida de los hombros y ella a mí de la cintura, estábamos a punto de salir cuando llegaron un grupo de médicos jóvenes y algunos bastante guapos a abrazar y saludar a Ana. Me apartaron de ella como si no fuera nadie y la monopolizaron para ellos ¡Mierda! ¡Debía mostrar que era mía! Me acerqué de nuevo a ella cogiéndola de la cintura y tosiendo para llamar su atención, ella me miró sonriendo, creo que sabía lo que estaba intentando.

-¡Chicos, él es Christian! ¡Christian ellos son Michael, Bryan, Nathan, Ethan y Tomas! Son compañeros de Ángela y Ben…- asentí en respuesta, podía percibir la mirada de ellos a mi chica y se notaba que la deseaban pero no iba a decir nada, solo mostré con mis manos que era mía aunque ella no lo dijera.

-Queríamos asegurarnos que estabas bien, nos enteramos por Ángela de lo que te había pasado.

-No es nada, ni siquiera me tocó, pero ahora debo buscar un guardaespaldas por ello- suspiró.

-Ana te he dicho que es lo mejor, no sabemos si volverá a ocurrir y la próxima vez puede que vengan más y no puedas hacerte cargo de todos…- insistí, no quería que se volviera a echar atrás.

-¡Si, nuestra Ana es una chica dura! Por cierto ¿Hiciste los ejercicios que te recomendé para subir el culete?- ella se ruborizó, él me miró a mí para explicarme mejor ¡Como si me importara!- Ana decía tener el culo un poco blando, a pesar de insistirle que estaba bien no nos creía, por lo que le recomendé varios ejercicios para levantarlo.

-¡Michael! No creo que a Christian le interese eso, además tenemos que ir deprisa para hablar con Collin…- parecía ansiosa por salir de allí, supongo que le daba vergüenza lo que decían de ella.

-Llámanos y quedamos un día, hace mucho que no vienes- asintió.

-He estado muy ocupada pero prometo que haré un hueco pronto- después de despedirse de todos nos alejamos hacía mi coche.

-Veo que eres muy solicitada…-abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Por los chicos del hospital…- rodó los ojos- parecían muy contentos con tu presencia.

-¡Oh Christian, son solo amigos! No tengo sexo con mis amigos…- susurró, la miré ansioso mientras seguía atento a la carretera- Para eso recurría a unas convenciones que se organizaban en fines de semana en varios hoteles, son muy exigentes con los clientes que contratan sus servicios y todo es confidencial…-suspiró ¿Me estaba diciendo que tenía sexo con tipos que no conocía?

-¿O sea que no conocías a ninguno de nada? ¿Y si hubiera sido un loco?- ¡No podía creer lo que oía!

-¡Christian! En esa clase de sitios son muy exclusivos para todo el mundo, incluso nos hacen una entrevista con un psicólogo, por lo que no creo que ningún loco este ahí…- por mucho que dijera no me convencía, me puso la mano en la pierna para tranquilizarme- Christian escúchame, solo buscaba sexo por lo que no quería utilizar a ninguno de los chicos…- bajó la vista apenada- Esos sitios me servían para desfogarme y sentirme mejor…-esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

-No te juzgo por haber tenido sexo Ana sino el con quién, en ese sitio podía haber sido cualquiera que te hiciera daño…- solo pensarlo me puso de los nervios y sobre todo molesto con todos lo que osaron tocarla antes que yo.

-Por mi experiencia, no puedo decir eso…- me puse furioso por su comentario, al ver mi reacción rodó lo ojos y apretó la mano que tenía en mi pierna- Christian no te pongas celoso, he de admitir que nunca antes he disfrutado tanto como contigo…- me sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! ¡Me siento celoso hasta del aire que te roza!- grité, ella rió y entonces recordé algo que había olvidado por completo- ¿Cómo llevas el haber estado sin nada ahí?- le señalé con los ojos a que me refería y su cara se encendió de golpe.

-¡Joder! ¡Me había olvidado que no llevaba nada!- me miró entrecerrando los ojos- y ahora que lo he recordado ¡Antes de ver a tu amigo debes devolvérmelo!- me reí y se cruzó de brazos mirándome con enojo-¡Lo digo en serio Christian, no pienso hablar con él así! ¡Dios mío no puedo creer que haya estado con un secuestrador, en comisaría y en el hospital sin llevar nada!- no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-¡Tranquila princesa! Que yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas, cuando lleguemos iremos al baño a ponértelas- le alcé las cejas de forma pícara y ella me los entrecerró de vuelta.

-Mejor iré sola porque si vamos juntos te aseguro que tu amigo se aburrirá de esperarnos- rompí a reír de nuevo, tenía un sentido del humor que me encantaba.

Llegamos al lugar y la acompañé al baño, mientras ella se ponía el tanga yo llamé a Collin para informarle que estábamos aquí. Llegó antes que Ana saliera del baño.

-¡Eh Christian hermano! ¿Cómo lo llevas?- nos abrazamos.

\- ¡Bien tío! ¿Tú?- se veía bastante bien desde la última vez que lo vi- ¡Te veo muy apretado!

-Sí, he estado en el gimnasio para reformar mis músculos…- se puso a hacer fuerza para que viera lo que quería decir- ¿Dónde está tu chica? ¿Sabes? Cuando me dijiste que querías protección para tu novia no lo podía creer.

-Bueno respecto a lo de novia todavía no es algo formal pero estoy en ello…- de repente Collin se quedó mirando atrás mía con la boca abierta, miré hacía donde lo hacía y vi a mi Ana, me sonrió de vuelta al verme y le sonrió a Collin, creo que por poco le da un paro cardíaco al hacerlo.

-¡Joder tío que pedazo de…!- se calló al acercarse a nosotros, sonreí por su reacción ¡Mi chica era la mejor!

-Ana este es Collin, Collin esta es mi novia Ana Steele…- me fijé en la reacción de Ana y ya no parecía incomodarle tanto el presentarla como mi novia ¡Bien por mí!

-Encantada Collin…- le dio 2 besos en las mejillas- me alegro de conocerte.

-El placer es todo mío, ahora vamos a hablar de negocios a mi oficina…- se puso en plan de trabajo, nos guió hacia allí donde se hallaban varios chicos todos con unos músculos increíbles, creo que debo ir al gimnasio, al lado de estos tíos parezco un enclenque. Todos se quedaron mirando a Ana, por lo que la pegué más a mí para que supieran que venía conmigo.

-¿Ana?- ella se volvió hacia la voz y sonrió en respuesta, me fijé en él y era un hombre de unos veintitantos años, rubio, fuerte y bastante guapo ¿Quién sería?

-¡Cayo!- salió en su encuentro y se le agarró del cuello abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras él la apretaba por la cintura ¡El alma se me cayó a los pies! ¿Sería un amante suyo? ¿Habrían tenido algo en el pasado? ¿Quién coño era este tipo?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

ANA

¡No me podía creer que Cayo estuviera trabajando en una empresa de Seguridad! Siempre pensé que lo suyo era trabajar en una oficina o algo más cómodo. Se veía bastante bien desde la última vez que lo vi. Después de un rato abrazados nos separamos y por supuesto Christian ya estaba pegado a mi como lapa marcándome como suya a lo que Cayo no paraba de reír, no sé si por él o por mí ¡Pero en fin!

-Cayo quiero presentarte a mi novio Christian Grey…- tanto Christian como Cayo abrieron los ojos como platos de la impresión, uno porque sabía de mi tendencia a huir de relaciones y otro porque era la primera vez que me refería a él de ese modo- Christian él es mi primo Cayo…- parece que al escuchar que era mi primo se relajó bastante, seguramente pensaba que era un ex-amante o algo parecido.

-¡Vaya, me alegro de conocer al hombre capaz de enamorar a mi querida Ana! Sobre todo después de lo del gay…- ¡Mierda, habló de más! De repente me puse nerviosa y cambié de tema. Solo esperaba que Christian no le hubiera dado demasiada importancia a su comentario.

-¡Vamos con Collin que nos espera! ¡Luego hablamos Cayo no te entretenemos más! -Christian no pareció muy complacido, seguramente quería saber más al respecto pero era algo íntimo de Alec y no mío para contarlo, suspiré, tenía la esperanza que ese tema se quedara así.

Llegamos a la oficina de Collin donde después de sentarnos y ofrecernos algo de beber, empezamos con el tema que nos requería.

-Me ha dicho Christian que necesitas protección porque has tenido un intento de secuestro.

-Bueno la verdad es que venían por Anastasia pero al no hallarse quisieron llevarse a mi secretaria- el pareció contrariado.

-Entonces no veo el peligro por ningún lado para necesitar seguridad personal- Christian parecía debatirse en si decir algo o no.

-¿Nos dejas un momento a solas Collin?- me extrañó su petición ¿Qué quería ahora? Una vez estuvimos solos, se acercó cogiendo mi mano y besándola suavemente- Ana sé la verdad…- hubo un tenso silencio entre ambos- por lo que si no quieres decirle a nadie lo entiendo pero por favor no niegues que necesitas esa protección tanto ahora como después…- abrí los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y espanto ¿Lo sabría de antes y por eso estaba conmigo? ¡Mierda ya me entran las dudas! Me limpió las lágrimas que no me di cuenta que habían escapado.

-¿Por eso estás conmigo Christian? ¿Por estar con la soltera de oro de Seattle?- me miró entre sorprendido y enfadado por mi comentario.

-¡Mierda Ana! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso después de lo que llevamos pasado? Por si no te has dado cuenta no me he fijado nunca en la cartera de nadie para tirármela…- me sorprendió su respuesta a la vez que me causó algo de risa, pero intenté aguantar- ¡Me gustas!¡Mucho!¡Y no tiene nada que ver con el dinero que tengas!¡Me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez en ese restaurante donde no sabía ni tu nombre siquiera!¡Eso no lo dudes nunca!¡Además apenas me enteré hoy!- me sorprendí ¿Quién se lo habría dicho? Y enseguida me vino la iluminación.

-¿Fue mi padre verdad?- se quedó sin saber que decir, eso me dio la respuesta-¡Lo sabía! ¡Seguro que lo hizo para que me convencieras de contratar a alguien!- me abrazó para tranquilizarme y una vez lo hice volvió a hablar.

-Ana tu padre solo se preocupa por ti y pensó que yo podría convencerte…- iba a decir algo y me tapó los labios con un dedo- Así que haz caso Ana, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te hagan daño. Te prometo que Collin será muy discreto y nadie se dará cuenta que es tu guardaespaldas- asentí a regañadientes porque en el fondo tenía razón.

-De acuerdo…- me besó ligeramente los labios mientras sonreía- Dile a Collin que vuelva y hacemos todo para que empiece cuanto antes.

-¿En serio no vas a decir nada de lo que te he dicho? - me observaba expectante y yo me ruboricé recordando todo.

-Pues... No sé qué decir... ¿Gracias?- se empezó a reír.

-¡Eres la mejor! ¡Voy por Collin!- suspiré en alivio, no sabía que decirle en respuesta.

Christian salió y cuando entraron dispusimos todo para que empezara mañana. Iban a estar él y Cayo turnándose para cuidar de mí. Me alegraba que fuera alguien cercano, por lo menos es más agradable así. Después de rellenar todo el papeleo necesario, Christian quiso hablar a solas con Collin por lo que decidí ir a buscar a Cayo para hablar con él. Lo encontré en un despacho charlando con 2 tipos que parecían sacados de una película de gladiadores.

-Cayo ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- los chicos me miraron y sonrieron, Cayo rodó los ojos.

-¡Es mi prima idiotas y tiene novio así que más respeto!- se echaron a reír.

-¡Pero mientras no esté casada…!- no pude evitar reír con ellos.

-Me temo que no tenéis oportunidad…- les recalqué para después mirar a mi primo-¿Podemos hablar a solas?

-¡Claro! Iremos a mi oficina- me cogió por los hombros y me llevó allí, una vez dentro nos sentamos y hablé lo más directa que pude.

-¡Cayo, no me parece bien que hables de la intimidad de Alec con nadie!- resopló algo avergonzado y no era para menos.

-Sí, sé que me pasé al decirlo ¡Pero es la verdad Ana!- le eché una mirada reprobatoria para que se callara-¡No entiendo como lo defiendes después de todo el daño que te hizo!

-¡No fue culpa suya el sentirse atraído por hombres! Pero no quiero hablar de ello, solo venía a decirte ya que estaremos juntos a partir de ahora que si lo encontramos lo respetes. Él es un buen amigo mío ¿De acuerdo?- asintió a regañadientes- Y nada de indirectas y mucho menos directas sobre el tema, eso es algo que todavía no acepta…- lo miré de forma amenazante- Por lo que nadie debe saberlo si no es por él ¿Entendido?- suspiró cansando.

-Te prometo que me comportaré- no se veía muy convencido pero era suficiente.

-Muy bien ahora debo volver con Christian…- sonrió de forma maliciosa- ¿Qué?

-¡Te has echado un novio bastante atractivo! ¡Y por lo que he leído de él no es para nada gay como el otro!- se echó a reír y yo no pude contenerme en acompañarlo no sé si de nervios o qué.

-Solo respétalo cuando lo veamos ¿Vale? ¡Y nada de comentarios fuera de lugar como el que acabas de hacer!- nos interrumpió Christian.

-¡Ana! ¡Te estaba buscando! ¡Menos mal que unos chicos muy amables me indicaron donde estaba la diosa castaña!- lo dijo de forma irónica e hizo comillas al aire con las 2 últimas palabras con cara de enfado ¡Mi celoso dios de sexo!

-¡Christian no seas celoso! Ya le dejé claro que no estoy disponible- me dedicó esa sonrisa que me derretía por completo.

-Deberías estar acostumbrado Christian a que esta belleza sea asediada por otros…- rió y no pareció gustarle mucho.

-Christian ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?- cambié de tema de forma radical.

-Es algo a lo que no me acostumbro de ninguna manera ¡Pero qué le voy a hacer! Es lo que tiene tener una novia tan hermosa ¿No crees?

-¡Sí, mi Ana es la mejor! Ahora os dejo que debo buscar a Collin para cuadrar los turnos para proteger a mi niña – rodé los ojos por su apelativo.

-Ya no soy una niña…- Christian a mi lado reía- ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-¡Que puedo dar fe de ello!- me dio un beso fogoso, tuve que recordarme dónde y con quien estaba para separarme de él. Mi primo nos miraba divertido.

-Me alegro por ti Ana, ahora me voy ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Christian se abrazó a mí y después de cogerme de los hombros nos fuimos de vuelta al coche. Todavía debía recoger el mío de la comisaria. Por el camino saludé a los chicos que se encontraban en nuestro camino. Christian no parecía muy complacido.

-Christian ahora ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Comemos antes o vamos a por mi coche?

-Vamos por tu coche y después iremos al Coffee´s, tu hermano quiere verte- asentí rodando los ojos.

-¡Son imposible! ¡Seguro que están todos allí!- Christian se reía divertido.

-Deberías sentirte feliz de tener tanta gente preocupada por ti…- asentí, tenía razón a pesar de todo me encontraba rodeada de gente que me quiere. En eso me acordé tanto de Elliot como Ava que estaban totalmente solos aquí y decidí llamarlos durante nuestro viaje a comisaria.

-¿Elliot?

-¿Señorita Ana?

-Si soy yo, me preguntaba si tenías ahora tiempo de reunirte conmigo en la cafetería The Coffee´s.

-La verdad es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer ¿Me mandas la ubicación por el móvil?- me alegré de su respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nos vemos allí, así conocerás a todos!- colgué y se la mandé, a continuación marqué a Ava.

-¿Ana?

-¡Hola! Me preguntaba si tenías un hueco ahora para reunirte con nosotros en The Coffee´s- pareció pensárselo un rato y contestó muy animada.

-¡Pues claro que puedo! Solo déjame un minuto y enseguida estoy contigo…- la escuché hablar con alguien mientras esperaba y después de un momento- Ana voy para allá.

-De acuerdo yo llegaré en 15 minutos más o menos, si llegas antes pregunta por Rose o Emmet y les dices que vas de mi parte ¿Te parece?

-Claro que si allí nos vemos…- me alegraba que estuviera tan contenta de verme de nuevo.

-Te noto muy contenta- le sonreí en respuesta.

-Van a venir 2 amigos nuevos para que conozcan al resto- me entrecerró los ojos- son Elliot y Ava.

-¿La cocinera? ¿Y quién demonios es Elliot?- rodé los ojos, mi Christian siempre tan celoso.

-Pues es un nuevo cliente y amigo, es inglés y se encuentra aquí solo por lo que le dije que iba a presentarlo a los chicos y entre ellos estás tú- me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Es guapo?- no pude evitar reír.

-Sí que lo es, pero a mí me gustas más tú…- le di un rápido beso que lo dejó sorprendido. No sé qué me pasaba con Christian que me sentía bastante cómoda y feliz. Todos los miedos y la inseguridad quedaban apartados cuando estaba cerca.

Estuvimos todo el trayecto en silencio escuchando música hasta que sonó su teléfono que contestó con el manos libres.

-Grey.

\- ¡Christian, soy yo!- esa voz…- ¡Sé que insistes en que te deje en paz pero necesitamos hablar!…

-¡Pero qué coño Leandra! ¡Te he dicho que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo!

-Christian yo sé que podemos recuperar lo que perdimos, ya sabes que lo mío con Quil no significó nada, fue un error que cometí por estar muy asustada con la idea de casarnos-¡Me estaba cabreando la tipa ésta con la misma canción!

-No quiero tener que ser más grosero contigo pero deberías dejarme en paz. No quiero nada contigo.

-¡Vamos Christian! ¡Lo pasaremos bien como en los viejos tiempos! ¡Solo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que he cambiado y ahora si estoy preparada para dar el paso!- ¡Me repateaba esta! No pude evitar saltar.

-¡Te ha dicho que no y para tu información ahora somos novios así que mantente alejada de mi hombre si no quieres que te dé lo que te mereces! ¿Me entiendes?- me salió lo descortés que llevaba dentro cortesía de Jessica Stanley.

-¿Novio has dicho?- se empezó a reír la muy imbécil.

-Lo que oyes Leandra, por fin mi chica me ha dado el sí…- me cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios donde la besó. Entonces llegamos al lugar donde se hallaba mi coche, pero esperé que colgara- así que no me molestes más que ahora estoy cogido…- colgó y se abalanzó sobre mi dándome un ardiente beso que me dejó sin aliento- ¡Me encanta cuando te sale lo posesivo como a mí! Y sobre todo cuando afirmas que somos novios- lo besé ahora yo.

-Es raro, pero a mí también me gusta oírlo…- lo besé con pasión hasta que necesitamos respirar- ahora debo volver a mi coche para ir al Coffee´s…- le guiñé- Ya deben estar todos esperando- me soltó a regañadientes y fui a mí al coche.

Llegamos a la vez y aparcamos uno al lado de otro, me abrió la puerta del coche y nos encaminamos juntos al interior. Cuando entramos estaban allí todos reunidos y uno a uno me fueron abrazando. Cuando terminé con todos me di cuenta que tanto Elliot como Ava no habían llegado todavía.

-¡Chicos, os agradezco mucho que hayáis venido! Pero no hacía falta estoy bien. Emmet ¿Han venido Ava y Elliot? Es que no los veo…- mi hermano me miró confundido ¡Joder, él no los conoce!- Son amigos míos, los conocí hace poco así que cuando vengan que los pasen dentro.

Alec y Sam me cogieron entre los 2, uno de los hombros y el otro de la cintura y me llevaron al interior donde habían preparado varias mesas para todos. A Christian lo tenía mi hermano entretenido hablando.

-¡Oh Ana, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando me contaron lo ocurrido!

-¡Mi hermano tiene razón! Espero que tu jefa tome las medidas necesarias para que no vuelva a pasar...- no pude evitar toser.

-Sí, ya hemos contratado seguridad en la puerta y yo tengo que llevar pegado todo el día un guardaespaldas- suspiré con cansancio mirando hacia Christian que se encontraba charlando con Kate y Jared ahora pero mirando constantemente hacia mí, le sonreí.

-Parece que todo va bien con Grey…- preguntó Alec y Sam comenzó a farfullar.

-Tengo sed, voy por algo de beber mientras habláis del imbécil…- cuando se hubo alejado un poco nos reímos a la vez.

-Podemos decir que somos novios para los demás pero entre nosotros seguimos siendo amantes- me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué? No entiendo. O sea… ¿Sois novios pero solo de cara al público?- asentí y parecía más contrariado que antes, me apretó contra él con el brazo en mi hombro- ¡Si eres feliz en esta relación tan rara yo también lo soy!- me miró fijamente- Tenía miedo que nunca superaras lo que pasó…- suspiró apenado y triste- supongo que esto es un avance importante - asentí abrazándome a él.

-¡Gracias Alec! A pesar de todo te aprecio mucho…- le acaricié la cara- y tu deberías liberarte también. Félix no aguantará para siempre que lo tengas escondido como si fuera un sucio secreto…- iba a retirar su rostro y lo impedí acercándolo más a mi- Alec eres el mejor y si los demás no pueden verlo por el hecho que no eres igual a ellos ¡Que les den! Yo siempre estaré contigo y además me gusta Félix para ti- le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Te quiero mucho, más de lo que te pudieras imaginar! ¡Lástima que tengamos los mismos gustos!- nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas cuando llegaron mis nuevos amigos junto a mí.

-¡Hola Elliot, Ava os presento a Alec, uno de mis mejores amigos! El lleva el despacho de abogados Rodríguez -ambos asintieron y lo saludaron.

-Encantado, soy Elliot Hale dueño de los vinos y licores Hale- se dieron la mano.

-Ava soy cocinera- rodé los ojos por su humildad.

-¡Eres la mejor cocinera de Seattle!- se sonrojó al instante.

-Encantado también…- le dio 2 besos- y cualquier cosa contad conmigo, sobre todo si se trata de legalidad- nos reímos los 3.

-¡Venid, voy a presentaros a todos! Aunque faltan algunos…- miré alrededor buscando a José y Jack pero no estaban allí- de todas maneras ya los conoceréis en otra ocasión.

Me fui acercando a todos y presentando tanto a Elliot como a Ava, aunque al principio estaban un poco tímidos enseguida se soltaron. Ava se pegó a Rose y Ángela comentando platos y recetas entre ellas. Elliot se juntó con Alec, Sam y Emmet mientras que yo me encontraba hablando con Kate y Jessica en la mesa y me atiborraba de pastelillos de chocolate.

-¡Ana! No entiendo cómo puedes comer esto sin engordar nada ¿Haces algún deporte que no sepamos? ¿O qué?

-¡Jessica ambas sabemos que deporte es el que practica con frecuencia de unos días para acá!- dijo Kate y me sonrojé, miré alrededor por si alguien la había escuchado.

-¡Kate! ¡Por favor no digas esas cosas en un lugar público y menos con mi hermano aquí!

-Pues ahora que lo dices ya no solo está tu hermano, mira…- me señaló la puerta dónde se encontraban mis padres con Seth y Jane, además de los padres de Christian con Mia, José y Jack que nada más verme vinieron directos a abrazarme. Después de saludarme tanto mis padres como los de Christian, se alejaron a comer algo y nos dejaron al resto a solas.

-¡Ana! Me alegra que estés bien.

-Gracias Jack…

-¡Eh déjame abrazar a mi bombón ahora! ¡No seas acaparador!- lo separó bruscamente de mí para abrazarme, enseguida apareció Christian a mi lado para separarlo, Jane nos observaba divertida y Seth no tenía cara de muy buenos amigos.

-¡Eh tío no te sobrepases con mi novia!- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mirándonos sorprendidos- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sois novios?- mientras más lo escuchaba menos miedo me daba y asentí.

-Sí hemos decidido intentarlo, pero iremos con calma…- lo miré- ¿Verdad amor?- me dio un beso y asintió.

-¡Si princesa!-me volvió a besar y al mirar a los chicos Kate y Jessica me miraban con un poco de enojo ¡Mierda, no les había contado nada! Jane sonreía y Seth estaba un poco pálido.

-Christian voy a hablar con ellas un momento ¿Vale? Te dejo bien acompañado-él sonrió en respuesta sabiendo lo que se me avecinaba.

Kate me arrastró lejos del gentío para tener intimidad mientras que Jessica iba en busca de las demás para empezar con el interrogatorio, Jane nos seguía, miré hacia atrás donde se encontraba Christian y me percaté que él se hallaba en las mismas rodeado de Emmet, Seth, Jack y José.

-¡Me parece increíble que tengas novio y ninguna de nosotras sepa nada!

-¡Kate, apenas nos hicimos hace una hora o dos! Además no es tan así, nos presentamos como novios pero entre nosotros seguimos como antes- con su mirada me dio me dio a entender que no me creía nada de nada.

-¡Ana! ¡No me puedo creer que tengas novio también! ¡Estoy tan contenta! Debemos salir un día en parejas con Rose y Emmet, estoy segura que Ben estará encantado- sonreí por su reacción.

-Gracias Ángela…- las miré a todas, habían traído hasta a Ava que se veía apenada de estar allí- ¡Chicas si no he contado nada es porque lo hemos acordado hace apenas 2 horas!

-¿Cómo que acordado?- rodé los ojos.

-Hemos acordado ser novios de cara al público mientras en la intimidad seguimos con la relación que teníamos de amantes exclusivos- todas me miraron incrédulas.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué clase de relación es esa?- Rose se alteró un poco.

-Rose a mí me va bien, ninguno de nosotros está preparado para la relación que tenéis Ángela y tú. Y me conviene que las mujeres crean que somos novios para que se mantengan a distancia.

-¿Has pensado que la prensa también se enterará? Sobre todo cuando sepan que eres Anastasia…- entonces se tapó la boca recordando que había alguien que no sabía-...Esto quiero decir que…

-¡Déjalo Jessica! Ya no importa…- miré a Ava- Solo espero que no salga de aquí.

-No te preocupes respeto la intimidad de los demás igual que quiero que lo hagan con la mía…- me sonrió- no diré nada de lo que he escuchado.

-Bien, solo serán menos de 3 semanas, en la fiesta de aniversario lo haré público. Lo bueno no dura eternamente- suspiré con pena.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, a mí también me agobiaban… Solo debes ignorarlos, con el tiempo se aburren y buscan a alguien más interesante.

-Eso espero…-volví a resoplar.

-Entonces que yo me entere, sois novios para todo el mundo menos para vosotros 2- rodé los ojos, Kate como siempre tenía que volver al tema que le interesaba.

-Así es Kate lo has entendido perfectamente.

-Pero vais a estar igual que si lo fueseis ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Pero qué comes que adivinas Kate?- ella la miró de forma amenazante.

-¿De verdad te vas a poner en plan chulo conmigo? ¡Sabes que no tienes nada que hacer contra la gran Kate Kavanagh!

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Solo he dicho lo obvio! No entiendo porque siempre tienes que estar buscándome- ¡Mierda ya iban a empezar otra vez!

-¡Chicas por favor no empecéis!- me ignoraron totalmente y siguieron con lo suyo.

-¡Contigo siempre estamos llamando la atención! ¿Qué pensará Ava de nosotras?- Kate se puso en arras.

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si eres tú! ¡O no chicas!- todas rodamos los ojos a la vez.

-Yo me abstengo de contestar- Rose se quitó de en medio enseguida.

-¡A mí no me miréis!- Ángela hizo lo mismo igual de rápido por lo que me miraron a mí de nuevo.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que decir!- esa fue Jane que estaba entre apenada y divertida.

-¡Chicas! ¡Siempre me dejáis a mí lo peor!

-¡Venga ya dilo de una vez! Ana… ¿A qué es Jessica la que empieza?

-¡No! ¡Ana sé sincera siempre me busca ella yo solo me defiendo!

-¡Joder chicas! ¿Porque siempre debo ser yo la que ponga orden entre ellas?- pregunté a las demás y sonrieron en respuesta, no iban a ayudarme- Bueno para ser sincera creo que las 2 os buscáis porque por una o por otra siempre vamos a lo mismo.

-¡Ana! ¿No vas a mojarte?- negué.

-Ya he dado mi opinión, si queréis otra preguntadle a ellas- señalé a Ángela, Rose y Jane.

-¡Ah no! Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ana ¿Tu no Ángela?

-¡Si por supuesto que sí! ¿O no Jane?- a lo que ella solo asintió, supongo que no quería decir algo que empezara otra pelea entre ambas. Kate se fue acercando a Ava que nos miraba entre asombrada y divertida, supongo que no estaba acostumbrada a estos jaleos.

-¿Tu qué dices Ava? ¿No piensas que Jessica es demasiado intensa para todo?- la pobre Ava no sabía dónde meterse ni que decir por lo que decidí echarle una mano.

-¡Kate déjala en paz! ¿No ves que la incomodas? Además ella no os conoce bien todavía y a este paso se le quitarán las ganas de hacerlo.

-¡Ana tiene razón! ¡No se te puede sacar a ningún lado!- se acercó a Ava y le habló al oído pero lo bastante fuerte para que la escucháramos- ¡No le hagas caso, es un caso perdido! Nosotros la tenemos que aguantar porque son muchos años ya…-rodó los ojos- Pero con el tiempo te acostumbras a ella y se la quiere a pesar de todo- Kate las abrazó por los hombros.

-¡Si en el fondo sé que me quieres! ¡Y tu Ava con el tiempo me querrás igual! ¿Verdad chicas? ¡Kate Kavanagh es querida por todo el mundo!- decidí intervenir antes de que alguna lo hiciera y comenzáramos de nuevo con la pelea, lo único bueno es que se habían olvidado de mi relación o no relación con Christian.

-Pues ahora que está todo claro deberíamos volver con el resto o pensarán que nos hemos ido de aquí.

-¡Para el carro ahí guapa! Todavía no me ha quedado claro lo tuyo con Christian ¿O creías que se nos había olvidado?

-¡Es verdad Ana! ¿Entonces estás como yo con Mike o como Rose y Emmet?-¡Joder volvimos conmigo de nuevo!

-Pues de las 2 formas… -suspiré en derrota- ¡No es tan difícil de entender chicas!- todas me miraron raro.

-Pues yo con el coeficiente intelectual que tengo sigo sin entender. Solo hay 2 opciones o sois novios o amantes no me parece que puedan ser ambos- todas asintieron en respuesta a Ángela.

-¡Pero Christian y yo lo entendemos a la perfección! Por lo que eso es lo que cuenta, debo ir poco a poco, todavía no me siento preparada para hacerlo de la forma que queréis pero voy en buen camino. Así que os agradecería que no me agobiéis con ello por favor- todas asintieron con pena.

-Es verdad Ana ¡Lo sentimos! ¡Ahora volvamos dentro que ya he dejado mucho tiempo sólo a mi Jared!- todas rodamos los ojos.

-¡Si anda, vamos de vuelta! Han venido a verme y yo me desaparezco ¡Menuda anfitriona estoy hecha!

Volvimos todas riéndonos y me llevé una desagradable sorpresa al llegar, allí se encontraba Jam, Leandra, Elena y Victoria ¡Joder, definitivamente hoy no era mi día! ¡Las zorras estaban todas encima de mi Christian! ¡Las voy a…!

-¿Pero qué coño hacéis con el novio de Ana? ¡Dejadlo en paz!- les gritó Kate mientras se acercaba a ellas y las apartaba de mi hombre ¡Sí, era mío y de ninguna otra zorra! De todas maneras ¿Qué coño hacían aquí?

-¿Pero qué dices loca? ¿Christian con novia? ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!- esa zorra de Elena no le bastaba con Sam que tenía que acosar a Mí Christian, así que me acerqué al lugar donde se hallaba bastante incomodo por la situación, lo abracé y besé para dejar claro quién era su novia.

-Pues sí que la tiene ¿Verdad amor?- ¡Chupaos esa Zorras!

-Claro que si princesa…- me volvió a besar y luego las miró a ellas- Y estoy más que feliz por lo que estoy fuera de mercado- sé que lo insinuó por ellas ¡Joderos zorras! No cabía en mí de felicidad, les sonreí de vuelta de forma socarrona.

-¿Habéis visto? ¡Ahora Christian es mío por lo que buscaros a otro que molestar!- se quedaron boquiabiertas con mi declaración. Iba a protestar cuando se nos acercaron Elliot y Alan que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegó.

-¡Ana querida! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien solo ha sido un susto…-nos abrazamos y tuvimos que separarnos por el gruñido de Christian a mi lado.

-¡Eres demasiado celoso Grey!- me dio esa mirada que sabía que alguna travesura pensaba hacer- ¡Es que mi Ana es irresistible! ¿Verdad Elliot?- éste se sonrojó antes de contestar.

-He de reconocer que es una chica estupenda y bastante divertida- Christian volvió a gruñir.

-Sí, mi bombón es fantástica ¿Verdad Jam?-¡Mierda, ya está aquí el que faltaba!

-He de reconocer que el único defecto que tiene es "el novio"…- contestó el mismo con bastante sarcasmo- que se ha buscado, he de decir que hay candidatos mucho mejores que él para ella- ¡Joder! ¡Estaba hasta las narices que hablaran de mí como si no estuviera presente!

-¡James no me calientes que no tengo paciencia para tus tonterías!

-Es verdad Jam, has de relajarte con el tema de Ana, siempre te pones muy pesado y la incomodas. Si sigues así tendré que reemplazarte en la cuenta que tenemos con su empresa- el pareció bastante sorprendido.

-¡No serias capaz de hacerlo! ¡He trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo y no me vas a cambiar como si fuera un trapo viejo! ¡Seguiré con el trabajo que tenemos con Ana!- Jack se veía muy enojado y antes de que llegara la sangre al rio decidí poner un poco de orden.

-Jack creo que James ha entendido lo que le has querido decir y hará algo al respecto…- lo miré a el-¿Verdad Jam?- asintió a regañadientes.

-Sí- suspiré con cansancio, Jack no se veía muy convencido pero al final asintió.

-Te daré una oportunidad más Jam ¡Como sigas con tus comentarios malintencionados a Ana te cambio por otro! ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí, lo he captado! Creo que mejor me voy, el ambiente está algo hostil por aquí- se alejó hacia la puerta y suspiré en alivio.

-¡Gracias tío, ese imbécil me tenía hoy de los nervios! ¡Menos mal que se ha ido!

-No lo he hecho por ti sino por Ana…- le sonreí en agradecimiento- He visto lo incómoda que se sentía nada más acercarse- me sorprendí de lo que dijo.

-¿Notaste mi incomodidad antes de que se acercara?

-Pues claro, solo con verlo te pusiste tensa…- me sorprendí de ello- Supongo que es demasiado insistente con lo que le interesa.

-¡Vaya! ¡Nunca nadie lo ha notado antes! Eres un chico muy observador- Christian a mi lado tosía para llamar la atención mientras los demás sonreían divertidos por ello.

-Si bombón ¿Porque te pones tensa con Jam? ¿Te ha pasado algo desagradable con él?-¡Mierda ni de broma iba a decirle que habíamos tenido sexo desenfrenado un par de días! ¡Y que se creía enamorado de mí desde entonces!

-No, es solo que insiste en salir conmigo a pesar que le he dicho que tengo novio, me parece un poco pesado, nada más.

-¿Sabes?- se acercó a mi poniendo un brazo en mis hombros separándome un poco de Christian- en el fondo lo entiendo. Yo si tu novio no fuera uno de mis mejores amigos también lo intentaría.

-¡Estoy con él! ¡Solo que lo haría sin incomodarte claro esta!- Jack le guiñó a Christian que se quedó con cara de póker.

-¡Ten amigos para esto!- Alan y Elliot comenzaron a reír y nos contagiamos todos con ellos.

-Ana tenías razón. Tus amigos son excelentes, no veo la hora de salir de fiesta todos juntos.

-Cuando quieras y podamos lo haremos.

Seguimos todos reunidos conversando de temas más banales. A lo lejos pude ver cómo me mandaban dagas asesinas el trío de zorras ¡Joderos todas, Christian es mío! Mientras más me miraban más lo abrazaba y lo besaba, él me lo devolvía encantado. Al poco rato se acercaron nuestros padres con cara de alegría.

-¡Christian! ¿Es verdad? ¿Sois novios?- el apretó más su abrazo sobre mí.

-Si mamá estamos juntos…- antes de darme tiempo a decir nada me encontré con Grace encima de mí.

-¡Oh Ana, que alegría nos da que estéis juntos!

-Siempre supe que ella era para ti Christian, solo que no le diste nunca la oportunidad- el rodó los ojos.

-Si papá, ya me lo has dicho innumerables veces- papá se acercó a él.

-Espero que cuides de mi pequeña, un sólo paso en falso y te las verás conmigo y sus hermanos- el tragó grueso y asintió.

-Si Ray, la trataré como lo que es… Mi princesa- mamá lo abrazó al instante.

-Me alegro por los 2, ahora los dejamos con todos los jóvenes que debemos irnos- en ese momento se acercó Mia y nos abrazó a ambos.

-Me alegro de tenerte de cuñada Ana…- se giró a su hermano- ¡Y tú no la cagues!- él le revolvió el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Cuando se fueron seguimos conversando con el resto, estuvimos todos juntos hablando de nuestras cosas. Disfruté mucho en compañía de ellos, hacía tiempo no nos veíamos todos juntos. Las zorras se fueron casi después de mis padres ¡Gracias a Dios! Ben llegó casi a la hora de irnos porque había salido entonces del trabajo. Después de unas 2 horas supuse que era suficiente y decidí emprender el camino a casa para descansar después del día tan agotador que había tenido.

-Bueno he de irme ¡Quiero agradecer a todos vuestra preocupación por mí! ¡Sois los mejores! ¡Y os quiero un montón!- se me saltaron un poco las lágrimas- Pero debo ir a descansar que mañana tengo mucho trabajo y una reunión a las 10 - le sonreí a Elliot.

-Si te encuentras cansada podemos posponerla a otro día.

-No, el trabajo me distraerá y me hará bien.

-De acuerdo, entonces te veo mañana- le sonreí en respuesta.

-¡Chicas nos vemos mañana aquí mismo! ¡Jared debes informarme la hora de mañana!- él me sonrió.

-Te recojo a las 20:00.

-Muy bien ¿Debo ir muy arreglada?

-Es semiformal- asentí, ya encontraría algo para ponerme.

-Bien ¡Hasta mañana entonces!- Christian no paraba de gruñir ¡Mi celoso!

Les di un beso y un abrazo a todos antes de irnos. Tanto Alec como Sam me retuvieron más de la cuenta.

-¡Chicos ya debo irme! ¡Estoy muerta!- me sonrieron.

-¡Cuídate preciosa!

-¡Si ten cuidado! No queremos que te pase nada- asentí.

-No preocuparos, a partir de mañana estaré vigilada constantemente.

Después Christian me acompañó al coche, me llevó abrazada por los hombros todo el camino a mi coche donde una vez que llegamos me dio un beso bastante caliente.

-¿Te importaría que durmiera contigo?- lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

-Christian, es verdad lo que he dicho estoy demasiado cansada esta noche para más emociones- levanté las cejas para que supiera lo que quería decir.

-Solo he dicho dormir mal pensada…- me sonrió besando mi nariz- quiero estar contigo esta noche para asegurarme que estás bien- rodé los ojos, él como siempre tan preocupado.

-¡Está bien, sígueme!

Él fue a su coche y me siguió hasta mi casa donde subimos los vez en mi apartamento decidí ofrecerle algo.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No, mejor vamos a la cama ¿Tienes algo para ponerme?

-¡Claro! Debo tener ropa de Emmet por aquí…- fui al cuarto de invitados por algo de mi hermano para Christian, una vez lo conseguí fui a dársela y mientras él se ponía la suya yo también me desnudaba. No tenía ganas de ducharme si quiera, tendría que hacerlo por la mañana.

-¡Vamos a acurrucarnos y a dormir princesa! Yo también estoy molido- le sonreí- ¿Qué?

-Christian, la que ha tenido un día de mierda he sido yo. Y por si fuera poco las chicas me han asediado a preguntas y para rematar aparece el trío de zorras- el rió por mi comentario.

-¿Celosa?- le di un beso sin responderle- ¡Me encanta que lo estés! Pero no debes preocuparte por ninguna de ellas, ahora mismo contigo estoy bien surtido y hablando de lo otro ¿Que querían saber las chicas?-nos metimos en la cama acurrucándonos yo sobre su pecho.

-Todo y les he dicho la verdad…- lo miré a los ojos- Y ninguna lo quiere entender.

-Bien, ahora dejemos esto y vamos a dormir ya mañana hablamos con más calma de todo ¿Vale princesa?

-¡Si mi príncipe!

-Me gusta ese apelativo para mi ¡Me va estupendamente!

-¿En serio?- asintió sonriendo- Pues te diré así a partir de ahora principito.

Me dio un besito y nos pusimos a dormir, cuando ya estaba más dormida que despierta escuché algo que me aterró un poco y esperaba no volver a oír. Supongo que no estaba preparada todavía...

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti- ¡Joder! ¿Qué hago ahora? ¡Incluso la palabra me ponía nerviosa!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

CHRISTIAN

No sé de donde había salido mi declaración pero es lo que sentía, incluso después de creerme enamorado de Leandra lo que sentía por Ana era mucho mayor, suspiré, ella estaba dormida cuando por fin iba a abrirle mi corazón. Supongo que era una señal de que era demasiado pronto para hacerlo. A continuación la acerqué más a mí y me quedé dormido enseguida.

Estaba notando algo suave acariciándome, iba bajando poco a poco por mi abdomen hasta que llegó a mi erección mañanera, sonreí sabiendo quién era y lo que trataba de hacer, por lo que abrí los ojos y tiré de ella hacia mí.

-¡Christian! Estaba intentando comértela para despertarte…- se quejó y le sonreí.

-Y lo has hecho pero al igual que tú yo también quiero comerte así que ponte encima de mí para hacerlo mientras tú lo haces- me miró de forma pícara.

-¿El 69?

-Exacto…- nos colocamos y empezamos a comernos como hambrientos el uno al otro hasta que ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo- Ahora voy a follarte en la ducha…- le di una torta en el trasero para que se levantara.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso ha picado!- se quejó, una vez nos incorporamos la cogí echándomela al hombro- ¡Christian bájame, puedo ir andando!- le volví a dar una torta en su hermosos trasero.

-Prefiero llevarte yo…- una vez dentro de la ducha lo hicimos 2 veces, una con ella de espaldas a mí y apoyada en la barra de la ducha, la otra de frente con una pierna de ella enroscada en mi cintura. Cuando terminamos nos limpiamos el uno al otro hasta que estuvimos listos.

Yo tuve que ponerme la ropa de ayer, ahora pasaría por mi departamento para cambiarme de ropa. Una vez listo, me quedé observando a Ana arreglarse y cuando se percató se quedó un poco avergonzada.

-Christian si te me quedas mirando no puedo concentrarme en esto…- iba preciosa con un traje rojo ajustado y tacones a juego, entonces recordé que tenía una reunión con Elliot.

-¿No te estas poniendo demasiado guapa para ir a trabajar?- rodó los ojos.

-Christian, siempre debo ir bien arreglada, soy la imagen de la empresa…- rodé los ojos y siguió- Los clientes cuando vienen con la que tratan es conmigo y debo causar buena impresión…- me entrecerró los ojos- ¿O vas a decirme que tú no vas arreglado al trabajo?

-Sí, pero no me gusta que otros te miren y menos cuando no estoy allí para alejarlos- ella sonrió acercándose a mí y besándome.

-¡Eres mi príncipe celoso! ¡Y me encanta! Pero debes entender que no puedo ir a trabajar en vaqueros y jersey- rodé los ojos.

-Lo he entendido…- la miré de forma sensual- Aunque te verías igual de preciosa en ellos…- se sonrojó- ¡Bien ahora desayunemos! ¿Quieres salir o lo hacemos aquí?- ella me miró alzando la ceja y sonriendo de forma pícara.

-Creo recordar que ya lo hemos hecho 2 veces- no pude evitar reír, su sentido del humor me encantaba.

-Me refiero al desayuno…- la apreté contra mí- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Tengo que hacerlo aquí puesto que tiene que venir mi guardaespaldas a recogerme ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Con toda la actividad mañanera que hemos tenido lo había olvidado por completo! Pues entonces voy a ver que hay y lo preparo en un momento- me miró incrédula.

-¿En serio sabes cocinar?

-Tanto como cocinar no pero me defiendo lo justo para no pasar hambre.

-De acuerdo ¡Pues vamos entonces!

Me llevó a la cocina y después de enseñarme lo que había decidí hacer unas tostadas con café y zumo. Sé que no era un desayuno de gourmet pero de lo que había era lo único que podía hacer sin quemarlo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Estás hecho todo un cocinero! ¡Deberías hablar con Ava para que te contrate en uno de sus restaurantes!- dijo divertida y comenzó a reír.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Qué graciosa eres!- lo dije con sarcasmo pero en el fondo tenía toda la razón.

-¡Es la verdad Christian! No has hecho esto por ausencia de comida, es porque no sabes hacer otra cosa.

-De acuerdo lo admito, no sé cocinar nada sin quemarlo. Siempre he salido a comer fuera o he ido a casa de mi madre.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! ¡Te voy a tener que enseñar algo de cocinar para que no te mueras de hambre cuándo estés solo en casa!- me reí con ella. Antes de poder contestarle llamaron al timbre, seguramente sería Collin o Cayo.

-¡Voy yo, tu sigue comiendo mi suculento desayuno!- siguió riendo mientras comía.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa, ahí frente a mi estaba un sonriente Quil con más músculos que cerebro mirándome divertido.

-¿Tú eres a quien tengo que proteger esta mañana? ¡Qué casualidad Grey! ¡Hacia mucho no nos veíamos!

-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? Collin dijo que se encargarían él y Cayo.

-Y lo harán, solo que esta mañana Cayo tenía libre porque entra en la tarde y a Collin se le presentó un problema con otro cliente y no ha tenido más remedio que mandar un sustituto… ¡Yo soy el mejor! Y según tengo entendido querías el mejor.

-Entonces ¿Sólo será por esta mañana?

-Exacto, no tendrás que soportarme por mucho tiempo, aunque deberías superar lo que pasó…- resoplé, lo que menos me apetecía era recordarlo- Fue hace mucho tiempo ¡Y créeme que te hice un favor! – dijo sonriendo, iba a contestarle cuando apareció Ana junto a mí.

-Christian ¿Quién es éste?- miré hacia Quil que se comía con los ojos a mi Ana ¡Hijo de…!

-Quil para servirle bella dama- se presentó cogiéndole la mano para besársela dándole una mirada sensual.

-¡Cariño!- grité más efusivo de la cuenta mientras la cogía fuertemente de la cintura para que entendiera que era mía, no iba a consentir que este imbécil se le acercara- Por lo visto él será tu guardaespaldas esta mañana pues Collin ha tenido un contratiempo.

-De acuerdo no hay problema…- lo miró a él- Solo espero que seas discreto no quiero llamar la atención ¿Entendido?

-¡Entendido Ana!- ella asintió.

-Pues cojo mis cosas y nos vamos- cuando se hubo alejado le hablé amenazante.

-¡No quiero que molestes de ninguna manera a mi novia o se lo diré a tu jefe y créeme que no te gustará lo que haga contigo!

-¡Tranquilo! Mientras esté trabajando seré eficiente…- me guiñó- ¡Ya te dije que soy el mejor!

-Eso espero.

-Aunque debo reconocer que has mejorado de gustos ¡Esta chica es impresionante! ¿Tiene alguna hermana? ¿O es solo una aventura? Si es así cuéntame cuando te canses de ella para aprovechar…- dijo divertido y lo miré mal.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Ella es mía y lo será siempre! Así que ni te molestes en intentar ligártela ¿Lo entiendes o no?- le grité bastante decidido, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella.

-¡Ya estoy lista vámonos!- vino hacía mi dándome un ligero beso en los labios- Ten… – puso en mi mano una llave- Quiero que la tengas y cierra cuando te vayas- me volvió a dar un beso e iba a irse pero la detuve del brazo, miré a Quil.

-¿Nos das un minuto por favor?- asintió, cuando se fue seguí hablando a Ana- Esto significa mucho para mí y te prometo que te sacaré una copia de la llave del mío para que puedas venir cuando quieras- me sonrió colgándose de mi cuello y dándome un beso ardiente que me dejó anhelando por más.

-No lo he hecho por eso…- se quedó pensativa un momento- Es solo mi forma de decirte que me gustas bastante y deseo con toda mi alma ver donde nos lleva esto…- terminó con una amplia sonrisa ¡Y juro que podría descongelar un iceberg!- Solo que con calma.

-Por supuesto, iremos despacio… Solo espero que un día me cuentes eso que te hizo tanto daño como para evitar las relaciones…- dije como quién no quiere la cosa pero en el fondo deseaba que lo hiciera, sería un gran paso en nuestra relación.

-Algún día, solo que no me corresponde a mi contarlo…- asentí, después de darle un beso de despedida se fue y me quedé solo.

Terminé mi desayuno pensando en que le habría ocurrido con Alec y solo 2 personas sabían ¿Podría esperar a que Ana me contara o intentaría que lo hiciera Alec? Suspiré, debería darle tiempo a ella para que me lo contara no quería que por esa tontería se enfadara conmigo.

Tras el desayuno recogí todo antes de irme, cuando iba a cerrar miré mi llave con una sonrisa de bobo en mi cara. No era lo que esperaba pero era un gran avance. Fui a mi auto y pasé por mi departamento para cambiarme antes de ir a mi oficina, seguro que después de la ausencia de ayer hoy tendría trabajo acumulado.

Al llegar al lugar me encontré a Bree entretenida con un joven de los que modelaban para nosotros, supongo que estaba ligándoselo.

-Bree, le agradecería que hablaran de sus cosas en sus descansos o tiempo libre. Estamos en horas de trabajo- le dije autoritario, ella me miró avergonzada y el joven con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sí señor… – se dirigió al joven- ¡Luego nos vemos para comer David!

-Vale preciosa…- luego se dirigió a mí- Christian…- dijo saludándome con la cabeza antes de irse.

-Ahora que estamos en lo que deberíamos dime que tenemos para hoy…- mientras ella me indicaba todo lo que había que hacer, hubo una cosa que llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuando dices que es la reunión?

-El señor John quiere hacerla en un hotel en Las Vegas, será un fin de semana y dijo que podía ir acompañado…- sonreí para mis adentros yo sabía exactamente quién iba a ser mi pareja.

-¿Cuándo sería?

-En 4 semanas- o sea que sería el fin de semana siguiente a la fiesta de Ana.

-En un rato te digo, voy a llamar a mi novia para confirmar que iremos los 2- asintió y se fue, enseguida marqué el número de Ana y nada más contestar se me iluminó la cara con una gran sonrisa.

-Dime mi príncipe celoso- se reía entre dientes.

-Princesa no te rías de mí.

-¿Yo? ¡Pero qué cosas dices!- rodé los ojos, ambos sabíamos que lo estaba haciendo.

-Lo dejaré por el momento... Necesito que me digas si tienes libre el fin de semana después de tu fiesta.

-A ver, voy a mirar mi agenda…- se quedó un momento callada supongo que mirándola- No ¿Porque?- sonreí en triunfo.

-Pues apunta que tienes un fin de semana en un hotel de las Vegas con tu apuesto novio.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué emoción nunca he estado allí!

-Tengo una reunión con un cliente muy importante, es el primer año que podemos acudir acompañados. Así que contigo de mi brazo seré la envidia de todos los presentes…- dije divertido y comenzó a reír.

-De acuerdo, lo tengo apuntado ¡Estoy deseando que llegue! Además…- bajó la voz a un susurro- Para entonces todos sabrán que la soltera de oro está emparejada con uno de los solteros de oro…- no pude evitar reír con ella.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Voy a ser el hombre más envidiado del mundo!

-¡Y yo también seré la envidia de todas las mujeres!- entonces recordé a Quil.

-¿Cómo llevas lo del guardaespaldas?- esperaba por su bien que no la estuviese molestando.

-Bien, ni siquiera se han dado cuenta que no voy sola. Mientras trabajo se ha quedado fuera de la oficina. Debo reconocer que es muy profesional, tenías razón con acudir allí para contratarlo…-gruñí por lo bajo, en el fondo me hubiera gustado que se quejara aunque fuera un poco.

-Collin y Cayo seguro que lo harán igual o mejor que él te lo aseguro.

-Ahora si te creo y después de ver cómo trabajan estoy bastante contenta de haberlo hecho.

-Me alegro, ahora debo dejarte que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

-Si yo también, ya mismo llegará Elliot y debo preparar todo para presentarle la idea que tenemos para lanzar todo aquí.

-De acuerdo nos vemos luego, si tengo tiempo a la hora de comer paso por ti ¿de acuerdo?

-Para comer no puedo Christian he quedado con Leah para ver cómo va lo de la demanda y lo del secuestrador…- suspiré rendido- Después haremos tiempo hasta la hora del café porque hemos quedado con las chicas. Y luego tengo que ir con Jared a la fiesta de la discográfica- ¡Mierda, es verdad! Resoplé en derrota, deseaba verla cuanto antes pero debía resignarme.

-De acuerdo, pues quedamos hoy en mi departamento, llévate lo necesario para mañana. No importa la hora que acabes te vienes a mi casa, te estaré esperando- rió.

-¿Y si llego muy tarde? ¿No estarás muy cansado al otro día?

-No me importa, de todas maneras no creo que te recojas muy tarde porque tú también trabajas mañana.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Estaré deseando que llegue la noche para verte!

-¡Y yo! ¡Nos vemos luego princesa!

-¡Adiós mi príncipe!- colgué y nada más hacerlo le marqué a José.

-¡Dime Christian!

-Quiero que me incluyas en la lista de invitados de esta noche- se empezó a reír.

-¿Cómo que ahora si quieres venir? ¿No decías estar muy cansado de esas fiestas?

-Ana si va y quiero verla- rió más fuerte.

-¡Christian, me parece que estás bien cogido! ¿Con quién viene?

-Con tu hermano.

-¿Con Jared? ¡Vaya que el enano no pierde oportunidad! ¡Siempre va a las fiestas con las mejores chicas!- no pude evitar gruñir, aunque lo acompañara ella era mía.

-¡Para ya José! ¡Solo son amigos nada más! ¡Es mi novia!

-¡Tranquilo tío no te pongas así! No diré nada más al respecto.

-Mejor… ¡Ahora lo importante! Apúntame en la lista que voy a ir esta noche. No pienso dejar a mi chica a merced de todos esos cantantes y modelos que llevas a la misma.

-También hay actores Christian…- volví a gruñir- Pero lo que importa es que tu chica ya viene con alguien más.

-Lo sé, pero eso no me parará de estar al acecho de esos buitres.

-Yo estaría encantado de mantenerme pegado a ella vigilándola- gruñí lo suficiente alto para que me escuchara y se riera de nuevo.

-Mejor lo dejamos en que seré yo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Christian, últimamente no aceptas ninguna broma tío, te lo tomas todo demasiado en serio.

-Solo lo que tiene que ver con Ana.

-¡Pues listo! Solo debes dar tu nombre al llegar.

-¡Gracias José! ¡Y por favor guárdame el secreto! Quiero darle una sorpresa a mi princesa.

-¡Claro que sí, no te preocupes! ¡Me alegro que estés contento con una chica que no sea solo sexo!

-¡Y yo! Aunque debo admitir que el sexo es el mejor que he tenido en mi vida.

-¡Cabrón con suerte! Qué pena que no tenga ninguna hermana gemela ¿verdad?

-No, no tiene así que tendrás que buscar a otra…

-Como si fuera tan fácil…- casi susurró pero si quería ir esta noche debía aligerarme en mis pendientes.

-Ahora te dejo que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Nos vemos luego tío- se despidió y colgué.

Ahora sí que estaba contento, iba a ver a mi princesa esta noche en la fiesta. Me puse en plan de trabajo intentando apartar a Ana de mis pensamientos pero fue imposible. Al final terminé todos mis pendientes para la hora de comer.

-¡Hijo! ¿Tienes tiempo de comer con tu padre?- llegó mi padre justo cuando terminaba, seguro quería hablarme sobre mi relación con Ana, el me conocía mejor que nadie y había visto todos mis escarceos en la empresa con algunas de las clientas y modelos de aquí.

-Claro papá ¡Has llegado justo a tiempo!- le sonreí- Recién terminé lo que tenía pendiente y estaba a punto de irme a comer.

-Pues entonces vayamos…- esperó que recogiera todo y nos encaminamos juntos al exterior- Iremos en mi coche.

-De acuerdo…- nos subimos en él, fuimos escuchando música mientras hablábamos de los últimos retoques sobre algunos productos hasta que llegamos al restaurante. Nunca había venido aquí, se veía muy discreto y elegante "The Vulturi Moon", el apellido Vulturi ¿Sería de Sam o Alec?

-¡Vamos hijo no te quedes ahí!- nos adentramos al interior y enseguida un chico joven nos llevó a una mesa. Nada más entrar me percaté de Alec acompañado de un joven rubio de pelo largo muy atractivo también ¡Joder, es que no había nadie feo alrededor de mi Ana! Llegamos a nuestra mesa el chico nos dio la carta y se fue.

-Hijo, estaba deseando de pillarte a solas para hablar contigo seriamente…- dijo bastante serio- Espero que respetes a Ana…- iba a protestar pero me calló con un gesto de su mano- Conozco bastante bien tus andanzas y espero que mientras estéis saliendo nada de eso ocurra…- me miró amenazante- ¿Me has entendido?

-Papá me parece increíble que me digas esto como si fuera un niño pequeño…- me quejé rodando los ojos con frustración- Sé que mi vida hasta ahora no ha sido lo más seria…- o más bien nada- Pero he decidido empezar esta relación con todas la letras de ella…- lo miré yo ahora seriamente- Ana me gusta mucho papá, creo que me he enamorado de ella. Sé que es muy pronto pero siento como si la conociera de toda la vida. Y solo deseo estar con ella, abrazarla, protegerla…- sólo con pensar en ella las palabras salían solas desde mi corazón, papá enseguida me interrumpió.

-¡Hijo! ¡Enhorabuena! Si antes lo dudaba, ahora no. Estoy seguro que seréis muy felices juntos ¡Y pronto nos deis la buena noticia que os vais a casar! - me atraganté con mi propia saliva al escucharlo y estaba seguro que si Ana lo hubiera hecho habría salido corriendo de allí.

-Papá todavía es muy pronto para eso, apenas estamos comenzando con nuestra relación para hablar de boda.

-¡Está bien!- el mesero llegó e hicimos nuestro pedido, mientras llegaba la comida fui al baño. Cuando salí se encontraba allí el chico rubio amigo de Alec y debo admitir que la mirada que me dio de arriba a abajo me incomodó bastante, me hizo sentir desnudo. Después de su incómodo escrutinio me preguntó.

-¿Perdona, te conozco de algo?- me quedé sorprendido.

-No lo creo, tal vez me haya visto en revistas, soy Christian Grey…- al oír mi nombre se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡Joder, claro! ¡Eres el novio de mi Ana!- ¡Mierda! ¡Otro con el mí que no era de él sino de mí! ¡No me entendía ni yo! Mientras divagaba me abrazó fuertemente causándome más incomodidad aun-¡Que alegría conocerte! No me conoces personalmente pero soy Félix Benson, amigo de Ana y me alegra conocer al hombre capaz de hacerla entrar en razón…- asentí extrañado, no sabía lo que quería decir.

-Encantado supongo…- antes de reaccionar me abrazó fuertemente de nuevo ¿Por qué demonios tenía que abrazarme? Cuando se separó de mí debió darse cuenta y me miró apenado.

-Lo siento, siempre soy demasiado efusivo. Mi novio me riñe por lo mismo…- rodó los ojos -Siempre me dice que debo comportarme pero no puedo evitar ser como soy- ¡Momento! ¿Dijo novio?

-Un placer conocer a un amigo de Ana…- ¡Joder, era un alivio ver que este no sería un problema para mí! El pareció percibir lo que quería decir y me contestó como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Por mí no debes preocuparte, aunque hay otros que... ¡Mejor cambiamos de tema!- ¿Otros? ¿Serían los mismos que conocía? Se acercó a mi más de la cuenta tocándome los músculos cosa que me incomodó bastante pero no quería ser grosero con un amigo de Ana. Sabía lo que los adoraba y respetaba- ¡Vaya que mi Ana disfrutará de lo lindo de estos músculos! ¿A qué si?- me sonrió y supongo que notó mi incomodidad al hacerlo ya que me soltó de repente como si quemara- ¡Lo siento de verdad! ¡Mira que hasta mi novio me lo dice pero no puedo evitarlo! Tengo el defecto de tomar demasiadas confianzas.

-No te preocupes, es que no te conozco lo suficiente…- dije restándole importancia, asintió todavía apenado.

-Bueno pues me alegro por mi Ana, que haya entrado en razón y se haya dado una nueva oportunidad de amar. Hubo un tiempo que pensé que nunca lo haría y sin embargo ¡Mírate! ¡Todo un adonis para ella sola!- volvió a mirarme de arriba a abajo-¡Qué pena que tenga novio que si no…!- ¡Hora de irse! ¡Esto ya sí que no!

-Debo volver a la mesa, mi padre me está esperando y seguro nuestra comida debe estar ya servida- le di la mano para despedirme- Un placer, espero volver a vernos.

-Lo mismo digo Christian, yo también debo volver con mi novio y con lo psicótico que es seguro estará pensando que me ha pasado algo…- salimos juntos del mismo y cada uno se encaminó a su mesa y pude ver en ella solo a Alec, por el camino iba pensando y me vino una idea iluminándome como un cartel de luces de neón en medio de una autopista a medianoche. Las pistas que tenían eran:

1-Cayo mencionó una relación de Ana con un Gay.

2-La única relación de Ana ha sido con Alec.

3-Félix dice estar comiendo con su novio aquí y solo se encuentra él en la mesa.

Todo ello me lleva a que Alec es Gay ¿Será por eso que la dejó? ¿Lo dejaría Ana al enterarse? ¿Le puso los cuernos con un hombre? ¡Mierda me estaba matando toda esta incertidumbre!

Al llegar a la mesa mi padre me miraba raro y no entendía porque, la comida ya se encontraba allí.

-¡Al fin te dignas a venir! ¡Un poco más y se enfría la comida!

-Lo siento me entretuve en el baño- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Espero que fuera solo- lo miré fijamente.

-¡Papá ya te he dicho que lo mío con Ana va en serio! ¡No pienso arriesgarlo con polvos pasajeros! Así que tranquilo que no haré nada de lo que piensas, dame por lo menos un voto de confianza.

-¡Tienes razón hijo! ¡Lo siento! Pero entiende que el saber de tus escarceos con varias chicas en la empresa me hace difícil imaginarte con una sola.

-Pues acostúmbrate porque a partir de hoy Ana será la única con la que me veas…- suspiré pensando en lo maravillosa que era- Con ella tengo cubierta todas mis necesidades y no necesito buscarlas fuera…- mi padre se sonrojó un poco por el comentario pero no dijo nada.

-¡Mejor comamos que se nos enfría la comida!- nos dispusimos a comer en silencio, roto de vez en cuando por algún comentario mío o de mi padre sobre el trabajo mientras observaba la mesa de Félix y Alec de vez en cuando, a Alec se le veía nervioso no lo conocía demasiado bien pero lo poco que lo he tratado parecía bastante tranquilo y sin embargo allí, lo veía observarnos a mi padre y a mí bastante alterado.

-¿Te han comunicado lo de John?

-Si ya he confirmado mi asistencia con Ana- mi padre sonrió demasiado.

-¿Vais a estar un fin de semana en Las Vegas? ¡Solo espero que no os caséis con Elvis! Sabes que tu madre está loca por organizar tu boda y el hecho que hagas eso le dolerá mucho.

-¡Papá deja ya de hablar de boda! ¡Te he dicho que todavía es pronto! Estoy seguro que si Ana te oyera saldría corriendo- mi padre se empezó a reír.

-¿En serio? No me puedo creer que una chica salga a correr hablando de bodas.

-No de bodas sino de la suya- parecía bastante asombrado.

-¿Y eso sería por…?- rodé los ojos ¡Eso quisiera yo saber! Aunque tenía mis sospechas todavía debía confirmarlas.

-No hemos hablado de ello, en ese tema Ana es como una tumba ¡No suelta prenda! Y como apenas estamos comenzando no quiero agobiarla. Pero sé que disfrutará mucho de Las Vegas y yo me encargaré de ello.

-¡Muy bien hijo! Deseaba verte así de nuevo con una chica…- suspiró apenado- Desde lo de…- lo interrumpí antes que la mencionara ¡No quería saber nada de ella!

-¡Ni siquiera la menciones! ¿Te puedes creer que después de todo este tiempo se ha presentado en la empresa y varios lugares que frecuento queriendo recuperar lo que dejamos?- mi padre no cabía en sí del asombro.

-¿De verdad?- asentí y él se vio más enojado que otra cosa- ¡Esa mujer! ¡No me puedo creer que después de lo que te hizo tenga la cara de venir a exigirte nada! ¡Debería darle vergüenza! Y más ahora que tienes novia.

-No te preocupes, me encargué que no la dejaran pasar más en la empresa, aunque al resto de lugares no puedo hacer lo mismo…- suspiré en cansancio- Pero no caeré en sus trampas lo único que espero es que deje en paz a Ana si no se las verá con un Christian Grey cabreado y ¡Créeme que no será bueno para nadie!

-¡Haces bien hijo!- antes que mi padre pudiera seguir hablando llegó Alec a la mesa.

-Hola Carrick, Christian me alegro de veros- nos dio la mano a ambos.

-Hola Alec todo un placer.

-Lo mismo digo joven- mi padre como siempre tan educado.

-Estaba aquí comiendo con mi amigo…- al decir amigo me miró a mi supongo que para ver mi reacción pero no dejé ver ninguna- Los he visto y he decidido venir a saludar.

-Pues gracias joven, nosotros estábamos a punto de irnos ya de nuevo al trabajo…- ahora Alec se veía relajado como siempre, no había atisbo ninguno de nervios como cuando estaba en la mesa con Félix ¿Llevarían la relación en secreto? ¿No quería que Ana se enterara? Y si fuera así ¿Porque razón?- ¡Christian!- me sobresalté por la voz de mi padre que me miraba extrañado y Alec se veía preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te estamos hablando pero tu pareces estar demasiado distraído hoy…- se giró hacia Alec- Debes perdonarlo pero el amor lo tiene en las nubes todo el tiempo- el rió.

-Me imagino que sí… Lo que le comentaba a tu padre Christian era sobre negocios. Mi amigo es modelo y quiere sacar una gama de productos tanto para hombre como mujeres con su nombre y estaría interesado en hablar con vosotros…- me salió de la boca antes de pensar.

-¿Te refieres a Félix?- abrió los ojos asombrado y se puso otra vez nervioso.

-¿Lo conoces?- le sonreí para responderle.

-Lo acabo de conocer en los baños…- me giré a mi padre- De él es de quien te hablaba antes.

-Espero que no te haya molestado mucho, se pone bastante pesado a veces y…- decidí interrumpirlo antes de que empezara a divagar y se pusiera más nervioso.

-Tranquilo Alec, no me molestó en absoluto…- suspiró aliviado, parece que conocía a su novio bastante bien- Es más fue de lo más agradable conmigo.

-Me alegro, bueno entonces le daré tu móvil para que quedéis cuando tengas un hueco.

-Por supuesto…- saqué una tarjeta de mi chaqueta- que llame a mi secretaria y le haga uno mañana para verlo y debatir todo lo que quiere sacar.

-De acuerdo, ahora me voy que nos tenemos que ir, lo dicho ha sido un placer…- nos volvió a dar la mano a ambos y se fue junto a Félix que al verme mirando me lanzó un beso volado desde donde estaba y Alec pareció decirle algo con cara de enfadado.

-Se ve un buen chico…- ¿Qué? Mi padre al ver mi gesto de sorpresa me especificó- Alec, todavía no entiendo que les pasó a él y Ana. Cuando los veía juntos se veían tan tiernos y enamorados…- suspiró perdido en sus pensamientos- ¡Pero a ti te ha venido bien!- sonreí- ¡Gracias a eso has tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella!

-¡Toda la razón papá! ¡Ahora levanta el culo y paguemos que debo dejar todo listo para ir con mi princesa esta noche a una fiesta!

-¿Qué fiesta?

-La de la discográfica de José, Ana va con Jared y no pienso dejarla sola rodeada de tantos hombres hambrientos que hay allí- mi padre me miró en complicidad.

-Lo dices por experiencia ¿Verdad?

-Si para que negarlo… Es lo que hacía yo antes de ella y aunque ella no es así no me fio de esos buitres. Así que pienso tenerla bien vigilada- papá sonrió.

-Me alegro por ti hijo, así que hagamos lo que dices y vamos. Yo también tengo un par de pendientes antes de volver a casa- nos fuimos a caja y una vez pagamos volvimos al coche por el camino no podía dejar de pensar en la sorpresa que iba a llevarse mi Ana cuando me viera allí esta noche.

ANA

¡Vaya día de mierda que llevaba! Por culpa del imbécil de ayer me quedó trabajo retrasado que junto a mi reunión con Elliot me llevó toda la mañana. Con Elliot concretamos todo sobre los productos y lo que quería resaltar antes de irse, incluso tuvimos que comer juntos para ultimar los detalles que nos faltaban, suspiré liberada ¡Por fin estaba hecho! A pesar que tuve que cancelar la comida con Leah todo fue genial. Me informó de cómo iba todo por teléfono y por lo visto había conseguido retirar las fotos hasta el juicio que según ella estaba más que ganado por lo que deberían pagarme una buena indemnización, respecto al secuestrador lo tenían bajo arresto sin fianza y también a la espera de juicio… Esperaba que todo saliera bien…

Durante el día no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo de anoche pero ahora... Suspiré en derrota, anoche me aterré tanto con la confesión de Christian que opté por lo más fácil… Me hice la dormida, y a la mañana siguiente me sentía bastante mal por ello. Christian me gusta y mucho pero no estoy preparada para todo eso todavía, necesitaba que lo supiera por eso le di la llave y por su cara creo que lo entendió.

Después de nuestra comida había llegado Cayo a reemplazar a Quil que se despidió de mí de forma demasiado cariñosa para mi gusto, supongo que como no iba a trabajar conmigo no le importaba echar un polvo ¡Hombres! ¡Solo piensan con la cabeza de abajo!

Miré el reloj y era la hora de irme al Coffee con las chicas, así que recogí todo y me dispuse a salir.

-¡Mamá me voy! Ya sabes cualquier problema me llamas ¡Pero solo si es urgente! Sino diles que llamen mañana o los llamaré yo.

-Si cariño ¡Que lo pases bien con las chicas y salúdalas de mi parte!

-¡Lo haré mamá, te quiero adiós!- me despedí, nada más salir Cayo ya iba unos pasos por detrás de mí para darme privacidad. Me monté en mi coche y él me seguía a poca distancia en el suyo. Una vez llegué y salí de mi auto Cayo se acercó a mí.

-Me quedaré en la barra y te vigilaré de lejos.

-De acuerdo, pero se lo diré a Emmet de todas maneras…- me entrecerró los ojos y suspiré- ¡Es para que no piense que eres un pervertido o algo así!- nos echamos a reír.

-No creo que mi primito piense eso de mí- dijo muy pagado de sí y lo miré con la ceja alzada.

-Ni siquiera creo que te reconozca cuando te vea ¿Tú te has visto? ¡Eres el doble del que eras!

-¡Que exagerada!- rodé los ojos- ¡Ya veremos! ¡Vamos!- entramos y me dirigí a la oficina de mi hermano.

-Emmet quiero que veas a uno de mis guardaespaldas…- el levantó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba mirando y lo observó con detenimiento, Cayo se acercó a estrechar las manos y entonces fue que Emmet se levantó a abrazarlo ¡Al final resultó que si lo reconoció!

-¡Cayo! Tío cuanto tiempo sin verte- nos miró a ambos- ¿En serio eres uno de los encargados de cuidar de Ana?

-¡Sí! Y reconozco que estoy más que encantado.

-Me alegro que haya contratado seguridad después de lo sucedido ayer- resoplé con cansancio.

-Chicos me voy con las chicas mientras os ponéis al día entre vosotros, ya cumplí con presentártelo y supieras porque está ahí mirándonos a todas- el rodó los ojos.

-Cualquiera diría que soy insoportable y no es así.

-Si tú lo dices…- salí de la oficina sin escuchar su respuesta, pero seguro que estaba relatando al respecto.

-¡Ana! ¡Por dios que hermosa estás!- la miré a ella.

-¿Y tú qué? ¡Estas mejor que nunca!- nos abrazamos y después saludé al resto.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que venías?- me miró apenada.

-Iba a hacerlo pero como sabía lo estresada que estabas con todo lo de la fiesta y lo que ello conlleva decidí dejárselo a Leah- todas rieron.

-¡Esta noche tenemos fiesta en la discográfica! ¿Quieres venir? Puedes ser mi acompañante- le entrecerré los ojos- ¿Qué Ana? ¡Fuiste tú la que me prohibió los hombres!

-¡Kate te dije que dejaras de tirártelos no que no podías estar con ellos como amigos!- se acercó a mi oído como para decirme un secreto.

-Ana lo de los amigos va contigo no conmigo… -me miró fijamente para dar más énfasis a lo que quería decir- Yo soy más de acción ¿Entiendes?- todas empezaron a reír y yo me sonrojé ¡Si ella supiera!

-Veo que nadie sabe nada- susurró Lauren en mi oído.

-Ni pienso decirles…- la miré- No es nada relevante.

-Tienes razón, aunque ahora que tienes novio supongo que no iremos más a esas fiestas- me sonrió.

-Sí, de momento con Christian estoy cubierta de todo….- tras asentir estuvimos charlando de todo un poco entre todas mientras nos tomábamos chocolate, café o batidos con pastelillos hechos por Rose que estaban de muerte. Jane llegó un poco más tarde pero estuvo con nosotras también. Cayo no paraba de observarme y sonreírme mientras yo le devolvía la sonrisa, como siempre Kate y Jessica tuvieron que saltar.

-¡Ana, deja algún adonis para las demás tú ya tienes a Christian!- dijo de repente dejándome pasmada.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque lo dices?- señaló con la cabeza a Cayo.

-Llevas mandándole miraditas y sonrisas toda la tarde a ese chico ¡Creí que lo tuyo con Christian era exclusivo!

-¡Jessica! ¡Ese es mi guardaespaldas, se llama Cayo y es mi primo! ¡Además tú estás con Mike! ¿O no? - las 2 abrieron los ojos como platos de la impresión, después de reponerse Kate empezó a reír y Jessica farfullaba.

-¿Tu primo Cayo es aquel adonis de allí?- antes de poder decir nada fueron las 2 a rondarle cosa que me hizo reír bastante. El me observaba divertido mientras conversaba con las chicas.

-¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Christian Ana?- me preguntó Jane.

-De momento estamos bien, no quiero adelantarme a nada- asintió.

-Te entiendo…- se rió de forma pícara- Desde el día que preguntaste por él en el restaurante supe que te gustaba- me sorprendí.

-¿En serio? ¿Tanto se notaba?

-Sí, siempre que salimos por ahí se te acercan chicos y nunca has mostrado interés en saber nada de ellos y sin embargo con Christian si lo hiciste. No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta- rodé los ojos.

-Tienes razón, pero ninguno de los chicos notó mi interés hasta que me vieron con él- rió de nuevo.

-Solo estaba Jared que no es muy observador que digamos- nos miró a Leah y a mí.

-Si es verdad.

\- ¿Y con lo demás como lo llevas?- sabía a qué se refería aunque no concretara, pero Leah contestó por mí.

-Todo va perfecto…- nos guiñó- Pronto estará solucionado.

-¡Eso es perfecto! Me alegro mucho por ti Ana- seguimos conversando de otras cosas hasta que recordé lo de Jack, ahora que pertenecía a nuestro círculo de amigos debía decírselo a Lauren, así que me acerqué a decirle al oído.

-Lauren necesito hablar a solas contigo un momento- asintió.

-¡Vamos al baño!- me arrastró al interior de este y una vez dentro nos aseguramos que no hubiera nadie.

-Jack está aquí- se quedó sin respiración y se puso toda nerviosa.

-¿Qué?- me miró a los ojos-¿Mi Jack está aquí?- asentí.

-Es uno de los mejores amigos de Christian por lo que coincidimos mucho con ellos, necesitaba decírtelo para que lo supieras…- suspiró con pena.

-¿Sabes? A pesar de todo siento mucho el daño que le hice- le apreté las manos.

-Lauren, si quieres las cosas se pueden arreglar, puede que el sienta algo por ti- negó con la cabeza.

-Ana…- apretó el agarre de mis manos más y se acercó a mi demasiado- Creo que me he enamorado de alguien cercano que conozco de hace mucho tiempo y no había querido verlo…- ¿alguien cercano?- Pero ya no puedo negarlo…- me quedé en shock ¿Quién sería? ¿Porque no sabía yo nada que siempre íbamos juntas a casi todos los sitios? Y divagando estaba cuando me besó, me quedé inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, al ver que no respondía se separó de mí y me miraba apenada- Lo siento Ana, sé que tú no te sientes atraída por mujeres pero tenía la esperanza que cuando te besara te darías cuenta que me amabas también- una vez recuperada del shock la abracé fuerte para darle ánimos.

-Lauren sabes que te quiero pero no de esa forma…- asintió bastante apenada- Pero si realmente te gustan las mujeres tienes todo mi apoyo ¡Me siento halagada!- dije para romper el hielo y sonrió de nuevo- Y volviendo al tema de Jack deberías hablar con él, estoy segura que le partiste el corazón con lo que hiciste y si lo arreglas podréis volver a ser amigos.

-¡Tienes razón, conseguiré que seamos amigos de nuevo!- me volvió a mirar apenada- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- asentí- ¿Te importaría darme un beso?- me avergonzó y puse nerviosa por ello.

-No sé si a Christian le gustará esto…

-¡Vamos Ana, él no tiene porqué enterarse! ¡Y muero por besarte de hace tanto que ahora que me he lanzado no puedo evitar pedírtelo! Solo espero que no te incomodes conmigo luego, para mi será todo igual como hasta ahora…- asentí- Necesito saber que se siente aunque sea una sola vez-¡Mierda, no podía negarle nada a ninguno de mis amigos! Tampoco sería malo que lo hiciera, al fin y al cabo es sólo una amiga…

-De acuerdo, pero hagámoslo antes de que me arrepien…- antes de terminar la frase me besó y le correspondí, incluso abrí mi boca dejando entrar su lengua. No era nada desagradable como me imaginaba, pero como mi suerte es nula a veces, justo entonces entraron Kate y Jessica junto a Cayo que me estaban buscando.

-¿Ana? ¿Lauren?- se veían bastante perplejas.

-¿Pero qué…?- Cayo comenzó a reírse sin parar mientras yo y Lauren estábamos coloradas a más no poder.

-¡Chicas esto no es lo que…!

-¡Ese cuento me lo conozco yo! ¿En serio Ana? ¿Te van los 2 bandos? ¿Y a ti también Lauren?

-Kate la culpa es mía…- los 3 entraron y se acercaron a nosotras- Yo se lo pedí, necesitaba saber algo y ella me hizo el favor- me sonrió.

-¿Os habéis besado?- asentimos a Jessica que parecía en shock casi tanto como yo al principio- ¿Las 2?- volvimos a asentir- ¡Joder chicas me habéis puesto caliente! ¡Voy a buscar a Mike ahora mismo!- tan pronto como lo dijo se fue y Lauren solo sonreía mientras Kate se quedaba pensativa.

-¿Te gustó?- Cayo se veía muy atento a nuestra charla, estaba quieto y en silencio justo a nuestro lado, lo miré desafiante ¿Por qué demonios no nos daba algo de privacidad?

-¿Te importaría esperarme fuera?

-¡Pero estaba lo más interesante! - le miré amenazante- ¡Está bien, desde luego siempre me dejáis con las ganas!- salió farfullando pero no alcanzamos a escuchar nada.

-No estuvo mal Kate pero sigo prefiriendo a los hombres- le contesté y rió.

-¿Te imaginas que ahora te diese por las mujeres igual a tu ex?-Lauren se reía entre dientes mientras que Kate lo hacía a lo grande, se volvió a Lauren- ¿Saliste de duda con el beso de Ana o necesitas el de otra para ello?- puso su mirada más sensual, Lauren sonreía.

-La verdad es que ya sabía que me gustaban las mujeres pero quería saber si a ella le gustaban también antes de retirarme- me señaló a mí y me puse bastante seria antes de agregar.

-¡No tiene gracia Kate! Quiero que seas discreta con esto…- ahora me volví a Lauren- ¿Era una prueba para mí?- me abrazó y asintió.

-Necesitaba asegurarme que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón como has hecho con el mío- Kate como siempre rompió el momento.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo contarlo ni hacerte bromas pesadas?

-¡No! ¡Me moriría de vergüenza!

-¡Está bien lo haré! ¡Pero debes alejarme a Jared de todas las lobas que habrá en la fiesta esta noche!

-¡Hecho!- le di la mano para cerrar el trato y ella la apretó de vuelta.

-Ahora me voy y os dejo en la intimidad para que os despidáis- tosió con sarcasmo.

-¡Kate!

-¡Lo siento!- salió corriendo hacia fuera, resoplé.

-Ana gracias por esto…- nos señaló a ambas- ha significado mucho para mí. A pesar de saber que no sientes lo mismo ha sido un desahogo el quitármelo de encima.

-No tienes que darlas y espero de corazón que encuentres a alguien que te corresponda ¡Eres una chica excepcional Lauren!- suspiré apenada- Solo espero que Christian no se enoje con esto.

-Él no tiene por qué saber si no quieres- la miré incrédula.

-¿De verdad crees que sabiéndolo Kate conseguirá quedarse callada? Prefiero contárselo yo a que lo haga ella- empezó a reír.

-¿Es muy celoso?- rodé los ojos resoplando.

-Demasiado diría yo.

-Si hace falta que hable con él además de con Jack lo haré- asentí y nos encaminamos a reunirnos con el resto. Estuvimos un rato más charlando, Cayo se veía muy divertido hablando por teléfono, después de un rato decidí que era hora de arreglarse para la fiesta con Jared, así que fui a la barra para pagar todo a Emmet cuando vi a Christian entrar como loco hacia la mesa de las chicas, se veía bastante enojado.

-¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mi chica?- ¡Joder, joder, joder! Iba a ir con él para callarlo pero me detuvo Cayo.

-¡Déjalo! Tengo ganas de reírme un rato…- ¡Menos mal que no había mucha gente por allí! Pero todas las chicas estaban expectantes y Lauren se veía divertida.

-¡Christian cuanto tiempo!

-¡Contesta! ¡No te bastan los hombres ya que tienes que intentar robarme a mi chica! ¡Si quieres mujeres te traeré unas pocas pero deja la mía en paz!- ella se puso más seria antes de gritarle de vuelta.

-¡Estoy enamorada de ella no de las demás!- ¡Mierda!- Me he arriesgado a decírselo y me ha rechazado, pero le pedí un beso y me lo dio ¿Tan malo es eso?

-¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer!- Lauren se puso en plan defensivo y amenazante, suspiré, esto no iba a acabar bien, iba a intervenir pero Cayo me retuvo de nuevo.

-Déjalo Ana, esto está muy interesante ¿No crees?- se empezó a reír tan fuerte que Christian miró en nuestra dirección y al conectar nuestras miradas no sé qué fue lo que sentí pero se me pusieron los pelos de punta, sin decir nada vino directo a mí y me llevó a rastras al almacén de Emmet.

-¡Ven aquí! ¡Voy a demostrarte que ninguna mujer puede reemplazarme!- me besó con unas ansias y ferocidad increíbles despertando en mí un deseo incontrolable. No me paré a pensar donde estaba y dejé que me levantara el vestido y me quitara el tanga- ¡Voy a hacértelo ahora mismo! Y quiero que te quede claro… ¡No Más Besos con Tías! Y mucho menos amigas enamoradas…- se puso el condón mientras me hablaba y nada más terminar me penetró de golpe, sus embestidas eran tan fuertes que tuve que agarrarme más fuerte de su cintura con mi pierna. Alcanzamos el clímax enseguida. Una vez recuperados me acordé.

-¡Mierda Christian! Mi hermano está ahí fuera y seguro que se dará cuenta de lo que hicimos y…- me calló con un beso.

-¡Arréglate y ya veremos que hacer! Pero lo dicho…- me señaló con el dedo para enfatizar lo que decía- ¡Nada de nada con tías!- asentí e hice lo que me dijo y al salir estaban todos allí sonrientes menos un Emmet muy pero que muy enojado.

-¿Qué coño crees que haces Grey?

-Emmet solo estábamos hablando…- intenté calmarlo.

-¡Tu cállate! Estoy hablando con él…- me interrumpió y rodé los ojos con cansancio ¡Siempre tan sobreprotector!- ¡Me parece increíble que vengas aquí a formar un escándalo y encima te encierres en mi almacén a follarte a mi hermana!

-Tienes razón, lo siento Emmet pero entiende que cuando me enteré que Lauren había besado a Ana no pude evitar…- todos me miraban con ojos como platos excepto Kate y Cayo que ya lo sabían ¡Mierda, la vergüenza me estaba matando!

-¿Qué?- me miró a mí- ¿Te besaste con Lauren?

-¿Saben qué? ¡Mejor me voy!- quise salir del paso- ¿Vamos Cayo? Debo arreglarme para la fiesta…

-¡Alto ahí! ¿Ahora te gusta todo Ana?- miró a Christian- ¿La has metido tú en esto porque te gustan los tríos?- Christian lo miró mal.

-¡Tío acabo de decirte que me he cabreado cuando me enteré que lo había hecho! ¿Cómo piensas que yo lo consentiría?- Emmet volvió a mirarme.

-Emmet solo lo hice por Lauren y déjame decirte que no me van las mujeres ¡Así que sin más me voy!- lo miré enojada antes de decir- ¡Ya no soy una niña para darte a conocer todos los pasos que doy en mi vida!- me encaminé al exterior dejando a todos gritando por mí, pero no me importó, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes. Me monté en mi coche sin siquiera mirar si venia Cayo detrás y arranqué acelerando más de la cuenta.

Necesitaba desconectar, mi amiga me acababa de decir que estaba enamorada de mí y nos habíamos besado ¡Jamás pensé que haría algo así! ¡Y para colmo todos se habían enterado! Llegué a casa y una vez dentro me duché y empecé a arreglarme. Llamaron a mi móvil tanto mi hermano como Christian pero no me apetecía hablar con ninguno ahora mismo. Necesitaba pensar y lo hacía mejor sola.

¡Joder! ¡Mi vida siempre tenía que complicarse!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***

 **...**


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

CHRISTIAN

¡Joder! Ana seguía sin contestar el teléfono. Después de irse quise seguirla pero Emmet me detuvo para según él hablar seriamente conmigo, Cayo corrió tras ella y las chicas tras mirarse unas a otras expectantes se llevaron a Lauren, supongo para interrogarla como hicieron con mi Ana.

Emmet me contó que estaba muy preocupado por ella y por eso actuaba así. Se notaba lo mal que se sentía de haberla incomodado delante de todas las chicas, suspiré en derrota ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Fue a mí al que se le escapó que se había besado con Lauren ¡Maldita sea!

¡Joder, Joder! Esperaba que por toda esta tontería no se acabara lo que apenas comenzamos. Desde que se fue no he parado de llamarla sin resultado alguno, supongo que tendré que esperar a esta noche para verla. Como me encontraba demasiado nervioso para quedarme en casa esperando la hora decidí irme antes, me puse un traje azul marino, una camisa blanca y corbata azul oscura. Una vez en mi coche llamé a José.

-Dime tío.

-¿Estás allí?

-Si ¿Porque?

-Voy para allá.

-¿Estás ansioso por venir? Puedo asegurarte que mi bombón no está aquí.

-¡José, no es tu bombón sino mi bombón!- empezó a reír.

-¡Ya te dije que a ella no le importa por lo que le seguiré diciendo así!- gruñí por lo bajo- Avisaré abajo que vienes y te dejen pasar. Te espero aquí.

-De acuerdo ya mismo llego.

Todavía había pocos coches así que encontré aparcamiento nada más llegar, miré el reloj, quedaban unas 2 horas para la fiesta. En cuanto llegué a la entrada saludé al chico y tras darle mi nombre me hizo pasar enseguida al salón donde se celebraría el evento. En cuando entré vi a José demasiado cariñoso con una chica pelirroja, si no recordaba mal era una cantante de las que representaba su discográfica.

-¡Hola!

-¡Christian! ¡Vaya cara que traes!- dijo divertido y resoplé.

-¡Sí, hoy he tenido un día de mierda!- le contesté de igual modo mirando de reojo a la chica, que enseguida captó la indirecta.

-José, me voy a terminar de arreglarme…- le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de la boca y se fue.

-¿Te la estás tirando?- le pregunté con mi sonrisa más sarcástica.

-¿No creerás que voy a estar a pan y agua esperando que dejes a mi bombón verdad?- lo miré amenazante y muy serio intentando averiguar si lo decía en broma o no.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente?- se rió de mí.

-Pues lo que escuchas, que mientras estés con mi bombón seguiré como hasta ahora…- me guiñó el ojo.

-Creía que había quedado claro que es mi bombón.

-Y así es, pero si la cosa cambiara no perdería oportunidad de hacerla mi bombón.

-¡Pues que sepas que eso no pasará! No pienso dejarla por nada.

-Bueno, dejemos el tema de momento y dime como que has venido tan pronto aquí….- sería lo mejor.

-Pues Ana se fue enojada hoy y no sé qué tanto porque no me coge el teléfono desde entonces…- me miró serio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi bombón está libre?- lo miré muy mal.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Ella no puede dejarme por una tontería así!- o al menos eso esperaba.

-¿Te ha dejado Ana?- escuché la voz de Jack detrás de mí ¡Mierda!

-¡No me ha dejado! Solo se ha enfadado y no me coge el teléfono…- se puso más serio.

-¿Ya la has jodido Christian?- rodé los ojos ¿Por qué pensaban tan mal de mí?

-Si Christian ¿Qué hiciste para enojar a Bombón?- les rodé los ojos.

-Eso… ¿Qué has hecho para enfadarla así?- recalcó Jack ¡Joder! ¿Que decía ahora? Seguro que si contaba lo del beso Ana se enfadaría más todavía… Así que opté por lo fácil.

-¡No lo sé! Puede que me haya pasado de celoso…- tampoco es que fuera mentira, sólo era una verdad a medias pero por sus caras seguramente pensaban que estaba loco, cuando iba a explicarme mejor comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡No!... Me pue...do creer...que...tú...hayas...per...dido a...Ana por eso!- balbuceó entre risas.

-¡Sí... Mi bombón...seguro...se hartó...de tus celos…desmedidos!- remató José de igual forma y aunque intenté mantener la compostura al final comencé a reír con ellos.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Estáis locos si pensáis que voy a dejarla así de fácil!

-¿Quién sabe?- seguimos riendo hasta que José tuvo que asegurarse que todo estaba listo y lo acompañamos ¡Total! No tenía nada que hacer hasta que empezara la fiesta. La prensa estaba fuera de esto para que fuera más privada ¡Menos mal! No quería que pasara como en las fiestas anteriores y comenzarán con sus teorías absurdas y sin fundamentos. Cuando llegó la hora de inicio empezaron a llegar los invitados, me encontraba más que ansioso por la llegada de mi Ana, necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

-¡Hola guapo! ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- miré hacía la voz que pretendía ser sensual y me encontré con Emily demasiado cerca de mí.

-Emily…- la saludé alejándome para dejarle claro que no estaba interesado.

-¿No te apetece recordar viejos tiempos?- insistió estirando su mano para tocarme y enseguida la detuve alejándola de mí.

-Tengo novia…- dije firme y se sorprendió.

-¿En serio? Creía que no estabas interesado en eso…- parecía enojada.

-No lo estaba hasta que conocí a Ana.

-¿Quién? ¿Ni siquiera es conocida? ¿Es la don nadie que sale en una revista contigo y otros solteros más?- dijo con bastante veneno en su voz.

-¡No menosprecies a Mi Ana!- grité enojado- Lo que decían en esa revista no eran más que mentiras y tonterías por las que las ha demandado…- la miré de nuevo para dar énfasis a lo que quería decir- Y sí… Ella es mi Ana…- empezó a reír.

-¿En serio? ¡Pero si no es nadie! ¡Seguro que solo busca tu dinero!- ahora me reí yo ¡Si supiera que era más rica que yo se tendría que tragar esas tonterías!

-No lo creo…- dije convencido- Pero puedes creer lo que quieras, ahora será mejor que busques a otro para pasar el rato porque yo no estoy interesado…- se relamió los labios mirando alrededor.

-No veo a tu novia con aquí…- intentó acercarse de nuevo…- Podríamos hacerlo y tu novia no tendría por qué enterarse ¿No crees?- se me tiró encima antes que pudiera reaccionar pero por suerte una rubia loca bastante conocida la apartó de mi lado.

-¿Qué crees que haces con el novio de mi amiga? ¡Búscate otro soltero que éste está ocupado!

-¿Qué dices loca? ¡No pienso irme porque tú lo digas!

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres guerra?- se retaron con la mirada así que decidí intervenir antes que formaran un espectáculo en medio de la fiesta.

-¡Eh chicas! ¡Tranquilas! Kate ella ya se iba ¿Verdad Emily?- me miró bastante enojada.

-¿Ésta es tu novia? ¡Qué poca clase tiene Christian! ¡Estarías mejor con alguien como yo!- Kate iba a abalanzarse sobre ella y la cogí de la cintura para que no lo hiciera.

-¡Zorra! ¡Te voy a dar…!- le tapé la boca con la mano antes que siguiera formando escándalo.

-¡Kate tranquilízate! ¡Van a echarte de aquí!- parece que recapacitó y se quedó quieta, así que le quité la mano de la boca.

-¡Vete de aquí zorra antes de que te coja de los pelos y te…!- volví a tapársela.

-¡Emily, haz el favor de irte de una buena vez!- grité ofuscado.

-¡Cuando te canses de la loca me llamas!- Kate seguía farfullando bajo mi mano, cuando se alejó lo suficiente la solté.

-¡Deberías haberme dejado darle lo suyo a esa zorra!- rodé los ojos- ¡Nadie se atreve a levantarle el novio a mi Ana y vive para contarlo!

-Kate tranquila, ya se fue y no te preocupes que ya le dejé bastante claro que estaba cogido…- me miró de forma pícara.

-Pero piensa que tu novia soy yo, ni siquiera lo has desmentido…- ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía toda la razón! Estaba tan concentrado en controlarla que se me había olvidado- ¡La tonta ni siquiera escuchó cuando le dije que eras el novio de Ana!- me guiñó el ojo- ¡No te preocupes, no soy celosa!- empezó a reír contagiándome a mí, en eso llegaron Jack y José con una sonrisa traviesa en sus rostros.

-¡Christian bombón está...! No tengo palabras ¿Verdad Jack?

-Sí, viene bastante hermosa del brazo de un sonriente Jared…- agregó riendo entre dientes y yo gruñí en respuesta.

-¿Jared ya llegó?- preguntó Kate y ambos asintieron divertidos, iba a decirles algo pero ella me arrastró hacia dentro- ¡Vamos Christian tenemos que alcanzarlos! Por cierto, Ana no dijo que vendrías.

-No lo sabe, quería darle una sorpresa…- sus ojos se iluminaron al escucharme.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué romántico eres! ¡Seguro estará más que feliz!- me arrastró a un balcón que había en una zona apartada- ¡Quédate aquí y prepárate para sorprenderla! Ahora mismo te la mando…- se fue antes que pudiera decir algo pero no era mala idea, aquí podría tenerla a solas para mí.

Esperé ansioso junto a la puerta esperando su llegada, necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien, hoy había una luna llena preciosa en el cielo y mirándola estaba cuando apareció.

-¡Ana!- la abracé fuertemente enseguida me correspondió.

-¿Christian? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte y darte una sorpresa- ella me sonrió un poco apenada.

-Siento lo de esta tarde, pero la vergüenza pudo conmigo y decidí quitarme de en medio…- resopló apretando su agarre en mi cintura.

-Yo también lo siento, no debí decir nada de lo de Lauren delante del resto…- le besé el tope de la cabeza.

-Eso debería haber quedado entre nosotras pero ya da igual ¡Ya lo saben todas!- se separó de mí para mirarme fijamente a los ojos- ¿Y Emmet?- preguntó preocupada y le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-Sólo está preocupado…- asintió.

-Y lo entiendo… Pero no debería ser tan sobreprotector…- estuvimos unos segundos en silencio y opté por cambiar de tema.

-¿Cayo te alcanzó?- sonrió.

-No, llegó a casa 10 minutos después que yo pero se quedó esperando fuera hasta que llegó Jared por mí, quería darme privacidad- rodó los ojos y la besé suavemente en los labios.

-Me alegro que sigamos bien- me miró extrañada.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Por la manera en que te fuiste e ignoraste mis llamadas y mensajes pensaba que…- me calló dándome un beso bastante ardiente, cuando paramos para coger aire…

-Solo estaba avergonzaba y necesitaba tiempo para relajarme y reflexionar, ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza acabar con lo nuestro…- ¡Me sentí tan feliz al escucharla que no pude evitar volver a besarla mientras daba vueltas con ella en mis brazos!

-¡Christian! ¡Para!- reímos ambos- Debemos volver dentro- asentí pero antes quería inmortalizar una foto de ambos con la luna de fondo.

-Ven un momento, vamos a hacernos un selfie.

-¿De verdad Christian?

-Sí, ven aquí que quiero que salga la luna de fondo…- después de colocarnos y asegurarme que saldríamos bien eché la foto y salió perfecta.

-¿A ver? ¡Vaya! Hemos salido muy bien.

-Sí y ahora mismo voy a ponerla en mi Whatsapp para que todo el mundo vea lo feliz que estoy con mi novia…- lo hice bajo su divertida mirada, entonces se me ocurrió- ¡Ahora necesito una tuya sola para ponerla en tu contacto! Ponte allí que se vea la luna de nuevo…- rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué obsesión tienes con la luna?

-Es que está preciosa al igual que tú- se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Oh está bien!- se puso para la foto sonriendo y salió más que perfecta. Aunque toda ella lo era ese traje azul que llevaba resaltaba su belleza.

-¿Ya?

-Si vamos ya dentro.

-¡Para ahí! ¡Yo también quiero una foto tuya para tu contacto en mi móvil! ¡La haré con el tuyo porque el mío lo he tenido que dejar en casa sin batería!

-De acuerdo toma…- le di el móvil, me puse en posición y me ech fotos.

-¡Listo!- tras darme el móvil volvimos dentro, cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al salón apareció Emily con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Dónde has dejado a la loca? Creí que habías dicho que respetabas a tu novia…- Ana levantó ambas cejas mirándome fijamente.

-Emily, ésta es mi novia Ana Steele…- me alzó una ceja y seguí- La chica con la que te peleaste antes era su amiga y casi hermana- la analizó entera.

-¡Todavía no sé qué le ves pero allá tú! ¡Tú te lo pierdes!- dijo antes de alejarse como si fuera la reina del mundo.

-¿De qué va esta tía? ¿Porque llama loca a Kate? ¿La conoce?

-Pues la conoció antes cuando se le echó encima por intentar ligar conmigo…- ella abrió los ojos como platos- ¡Pero no le seguí el juego! ¡Es más, le dejé más que claro que tenía novia!

-¿En serio esa tipa quería ligar contigo?- asentí- No importa, ya Kate la puso en su sitio…- me pareció raro que estuviera tan tranquila pero lo dejé pasar, seguimos nuestro camino al salón donde una vez dentro pude ubicar a Jared junto a los demás y nos reunimos con ellos, Jessica y un chico rubio se hallaban allí también.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó a Jessica y a su acompañante antes de presentarnos- Christian él es Mike el…

-¡Ni lo digas!- la interrumpió mirándola amenazante y le rodó los ojos.

-¡Vale, no lo digo! Es su "amigo"…- puso énfasis en la última palabra para que supiera a que se refería. Le di la mano al chico.

-Encantado, Christian Grey.

-Mike Newton, lo mismo digo…- nos pusimos a conversar entre nosotros mientras las chicas se alejaban con la excusa de ir por algo de beber pero viéndolas con esa cara de pícaras no les creía nada de nada.

-¡Parece que no hay problemas en el paraíso!- sonreí.

-¡Eso parece! Me preocupé por nada- asintieron.

-Tienes mucha suerte…- agregó Mike y lo miré con intriga- Ana te mira con amor mientras que Jessica apenas me tolera junto a ella- dijo bastante apenado.

-Por eso yo estoy mejor solo…- dijo Jared y todos lo miramos- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! De todas formas si la chica que es la indicada para ti no te hace caso es lo mejor…- terminó mirándome de forma sospechosa ¡Esperaba que esa chica no fuera la mía!

-¿Y esa chica sería?- rió.

-¡Como si fuera a decírtelo!

-¡Respecto a ese tema es una tumba y no suelta prenda!- agregó José ¡Si ni siquiera él lo sabía debía serlo!

-Por la forma de comportarte con ella yo creo que es Ana la que le gusta…- Jared parecía desconcertado con el comentario de Jack pero no dijo nada y cambió de tema.

-¡Está muy bien todo! ¿Verdad chicos?

-Este año han venido más personas públicas que el año pasado…- rió- Para la próxima le diremos a la bella soltera de oro que venga…- empezaron a reírse todos menos yo.

-¿Qué te pasa Christian, no escuchaste?

-Sí pero no me ha hecho nada de gracia…- ¡Si supieran quien es esa soltera no se reirían tanto!

-¡Si seguro!- dijo rodando los ojos- Ya queda menos para conocerla ¿Iréis a la fiesta?

-Yo iré con Ana.

-¡Suertudo!- Jack y José me dieron una palmada en los hombros. Mike y Jared sonreían, seguimos conversando de diferentes temas, cuando me percaté que Ana tardaba mucho fui a buscarla pero no la veía por ningún lado, me estaba poniendo muy nervioso ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Seguiría con las chicas? ¡Joder! ¡Esto de estar enamorado es una mierda total!

ANA

Después de dejar a los chicos fuimos a buscar a la zorra, se hallaba muy acaramelada del brazo de un tipo bastante guapo, creo recordar que era actor. Esperamos disimulando cerca de la barra hasta que fuera al baño para ir detrás de ella, después de más de media hora fue y la seguimos. Cuando entró cogimos el cubo de agua con hielo que Kate le había pedido al camarero y en total silencio se lo tiramos desde fuera al cubículo donde ella estaba.

-¿Pero quién coño?- antes que saliera y nos viera nos fuimos corriendo de allí. El cubo lo regresamos a su lugar para que nadie notara su ausencia.

-¡Eso ha sido genial! ¡Esa zorra se lo pensará 2 veces antes de intentar robarme el novio!

-¡Si ha sido lo más divertido de la fiesta!

-¡Mejor volvamos con los chicos antes de que se pregunten que nos ha pasado!- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Tú lo que quieres es ver a Jared.

-¡Kate ama a Jared, Kate ama a Jared!- canturreaba Jessica.

-¡Jessica te van a escuchar! ¡Baja la voz!

-¡Vamos! Cojamos una copa y vamos con ellos no vaya a ser que se le acerque una zorra a él también.

-¡De eso nada!- Kate salió corriendo sin esperarnos. Cuando Jessica y yo llegamos a la barra Kate ya se había ido, mientras nos traían nuestras bebidas llegaron 2 chicos muy guapos con nosotras.

-¡Hola preciosas! Soy Demetri…- se presentó uno de ellos cogiendo nuestras manos y besándolas.

-Yo soy Marcus y es todo un placer…- hizo lo mismo que su amigo.

-Ana, encantada.

-Jessica, igualmente…- empezamos a conversar con ellos y se me fue el santo al cielo. Eran muy agradables y pasamos un buen rato pero debíamos regresar con los demás.

-Ha sido un placer conocerlos pero nos están esperando ¿Verdad Jessica?

-¡Oh dios, es verdad he dejado mucho rato solo a Mike!- salió igual que hizo Kate antes, dejándome sola y avergonzada, ellos no paraban de reír.

-¡Lo siento de veras! Ahora si debo volver con el resto.

-¿Porque no nos acompañas un rato más? Podríamos pasarlo muy bien los 3 juntos…- dijo en un tono bastante sospechoso ¡Hora de salir de aquí!

-¡Lo siento pero mi novio me está esperando! Seguro que debe estar buscándome…- me interrumpió acercándose demasiado.

-¿Tú crees? Llevas mucho rato aquí y no ha venido…- me cogieron cada uno de un brazo y me sentaron entre ambos ¡Joder!- Verás Ana, nosotros somos pareja pero de vez en cuando nos gusta variar ¿Entiendes?- asentí en shock- Y tanto él como yo te deseamos desde que entraste por esa puerta…- tragué grueso sin saber que hacer ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?- Por eso queremos proponerte un trío….- me guiñó- Te prometo que lo pasarás muy bien- ¡Joder, Joder! ¿Dónde demonios estaban los inoportunos cuando se los necesitaba? Miré alrededor buscando a alguien conocido pero solo vi a Cayo un poco alejado dándome espacio y le hice una señal.

-Me siento halagada de verdad pero ni mi novio ni yo estamos interesados en estas cosas…- iba a levantarme para irme pero Demetri me acorraló contra la barra- ¿Qué haces?

-Demostrarte que puedes disfrutar y mucho…- su novio lo apartó suavemente.

-No creo que ese sea el modo de convencerla ¡La estas asustando!

-¡Que exagerado! ¡Solo quiero besarla para entrar en calor!- ¿Besarme? ¿Dónde coño estaba Cayo? ¡Mierda de seguridad!

-¡Princesa!- ¡Gracias dios! Me abracé a él como si la vida me fuera en ello.

-¡Christian! Ahora mismo iba a buscarte…- ambos lo miraban de arriba a abajo, espero que no pensaran en un cuarteto.

-¡Vaya! Lo del novio era verdad… Y viéndolo así no está nada mal…- Christian los miró desconfiado y luego a mí con cara de interrogación ¿Habría visto lo de antes?

-Será mejor que volvamos con el resto…- entonces Marcus me volvió a coger del brazo y Christian lo apartó bruscamente.

-¡No toques a mi chica!

-Queremos un trío con ella, pero viéndote a ti podemos hacerte un hueco también con nosotros ¿Qué dices?- agregó Demetri, lo que tenían de agradables lo tenían de locos ¿Cómo se les ocurría decir algo así? La cara de Christian era un poema.

-¿Qué coño has dicho?- ¡Mierda! Esto iba a acabar muy mal.

-Christian mejor vámonos ha sido solo un malentendido…- lo agarré del brazo para llevármelo pero Demetri no parecía por la labor de dejarlo estar. Se acercó a nosotros y agarrándome fuertemente del brazo me arrastró a su lado con tan mala suerte que perdí el equilibrio cayendo encima suyo, momento que aprovechó de besarme, apenas fue un roce ya que Christian me alejó enseguida y le dio un puñetazo en la cara - ¡Christian, déjalo ya y vámonos! Creo que les ha quedado claro que no nos interesa nada de lo que han dicho….- no quería formar un escándalo por culpa de 2 idiotas. Marcus se posicionó junto a Demetri para que no le pegara más.

-¡Demetri déjalo ya! ¡Busquemos a otra para esta noche! ¡Está claro que Ana no está interesada!- trató de persuadirlo.

-¡He dicho que la quiero a ella! ¡Y no pienso quedarme con las ganas!- ¿Pero de qué iba este tipo? ¿Estaba loco? Christian iba a darle otro puñetazo pero Marcus lo paró, tenía muy buenos reflejos. Y a todo esto ¿Dónde coño estaba Cayo cuando lo necesitaba?

-Christian por favor…- le supliqué- ¡Vámonos ya! Creo que Demetri se encuentra un poco mareado y no sabe lo que dice…- traté de justificarlo sólo para convencerlo.

-Sí, yo me encargaré de él y Ana siento mucho las molestias, no es así como suele comportarse pero es un mal perdedor…

-No te preocupes nosotros nos vamos ya…- tiré de Christian para alejarlo de allí, pero entonces volvió a hablar sacándolo de quicio.

-¡Tal vez no sea hoy, pero me follaré a tu novia de todas las formas posibles! ¡Te lo aseguro!- gritó llamando la atención de la gente de alrededor ¡Sera hijo de…! No tuve tiempo de cogerlo que se le abalanzó encima y todo el mundo empezó a rodearlos, intenté acercarme para separarlos pero era imposible, Marcus me apartó para que no me dieran un golpe perdido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- ¡Por fin!

-¡José, Jack separarlos por favor!- hicieron inmediatamente lo que les pedí- ¡Gracias chicos!- me acerqué a Christian para que nos fuéramos- ¡Vamos cielo!- todavía dudaba de si venir conmigo o no- ¡Christian ya!- asintió a regañadientes y me siguió después de echarle una mirada asesina a Demetri.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi chica o sabrás lo que es bueno!- dijo antes de alejarnos, el empezó a reír y Marcus se acercó a llevárselo a la fuerza. Cuando por fin se alejaron pude respirar tranquila, todos me miraban expectantes por saber qué había pasado y Christian se veía muy pero que muy enojado.

-¡Bombón! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- antes de poder contestar lo hizo Christian por mí.

-¡Te lo diré yo! ¡Esos imbéciles que trajiste a la fiesta se querían follar a mí Ana!- gritó enfadado dejándome totalmente sorprendida y avergonzada.

-¿Qué? ¿Te pusiste así porque querían ligar con ella? ¡Christian eres demasiado celoso!- ¡Christian parecía a punto de reventar!

-¡Ligar no, querían hacer un trío con ella e incluso me hicieron el honor de poder convertirlo en un cuarteto para conseguirlo!- Jack y José nos miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿De verdad?- asentí con vergüenza- ¡Vaya Ana, tienes suerte! Pensaba que Christian exageraba pero por lo que contáis puede ser…- no me estaba enterando de nada- Siempre se ha hablado de las orgías que montan… -señaló el lugar por el que desaparecieron ambos- Hablan muy bien de ellas e incluso hay chicas que matarían por estar en tu lugar…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿En serio José? Hablas tan tranquilo de orgías y sexo…- dijo Jack en voz alta lo mismo que pensaba, él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¡No es para tanto! La mayoría de la gente que ves aquí las hacen…- rodé los ojos.

-Ahí también estas metido tú ¿Verdad?- no contestó pero su sonrojo lo hizo por él.

-¿Te acuestas tanto con hombres como mujeres?- Christian parecía en shock.

-¿Qué? ¡Que va tío! ¡A mí me van las mujeres! Reconozco que alguna vez participé en algún trío o cuarteto con un hombre pero sin tocarnos entre nosotros…- asentí avergonzada ¿En serio estaba teniendo esta conversación con mi novio y sus amigos? Yo en mi caso no sé qué haría con tanta gente alrededor ¡Pero en fin, para gustos los colores!

-¿Estuvo bien? Yo nunca me lo he planteado pero…- se interesó Jack y enseguida Christian los interrumpió.

-¿Os importaría cambiar de tema?- me señaló intentando ser disimulado pero fue bastante evidente, los chicos al momento se sonrojaron muy apenados.

-¡Ana! Lo sentimos de verdad, este no es un tema a tratar delante de señoritas…- rodé los ojos.

-¿Después de todo lo que habéis dicho delante mía vais a poneros en plan caballero?- vi a lo lejos a Kate y Jessica discutiendo con la zorra del baño que estaba toda empapada. Ellos siguieron hablando sobre lo adecuado o no pero no presté atención, no podía quitar mi atención de las chicas, Jared que se encontraba entre ambas las miraba y se reía por lo bajo- ¡Ahora vuelvo debo ver una cosa! ¿Seguro estás bien Christian?

-Si tranquila, solo un poco dolorido pero nada que no se cure con un poco de amor…- me dio su sonrisa sensual y no me aguanté a darle un beso antes de irme corriendo hacia las chicas. Cuando llegué junto a ellas pude escuchar que las culpaba por lo del agua que le habíamos tirado antes mientras ellas lo negaban.

-¿Qué pasa chicas?- ambas me miraron y la zorra también.

-¡Vosotras sois una zorras de lo peor! ¡Mira como me habéis puesto el vestido! ¡Y todas las horas que pasé arreglándome se fueron al caño!- me señaló con el dedo de forma amenazante- ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Si Christian prefiere estar con una mujer como yo no tienes por qué pagarlo conmigo!- ¡Desde luego esta mujer no estaba bien de la cabeza!

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando! Nosotras hemos estado todo el rato aquí ¿Verdad Jared?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-¡Joder Jared! ¡Estás en las nubes! Ana te está diciendo que informes a esta tipa que hemos estado todo el rato aquí…- se acercó a mí poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros y mirando a Emily intentando ocultar su risa.

-Doy fe que mi pareja y yo hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo.

-¡Eh! ¿Y nosotras qué listo?- Mike apareció por detrás de Jessica.

-Ellas también estaban con nosotros ¿Porque? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Que mientras estaba en el baño me han tirado agua y mira como me han puesto! ¡Y estoy convencida que han sido ellas!- nos señaló a las 3.

-¡Te he dicho que no! ¿Porque no te pierdes y nos dejas en paz?

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?- Emily nada más verlo se le fue encima llorando y haciéndose la víctima.

-¡Oh Christian! ¡Éstas locas mira que me han hecho!- antes que se acercara demasiado él la alejó.

-Emily te he dicho que no quiero que te me acerques y muchos menos estando empapada.

-¡Pero Christian!- me miró, luego a Jared y a continuación su brazo encima de mí, Jared al percibirlo apretó más su agarre en mis hombros.

-¡Ana, dile a tu amigo que no se tome tantas confianzas!- ¡Ya empezamos!

-Christian si no es nada solo…

-¿Queréis dejar de decir tonterías y prestarme atención? ¡Sé que habéis sido vosotras y lo pagareis caro!

-¿Cómo vas a demostrarlo? Te hemos dicho que estábamos aquí cuando te ha pasado y todavía sigues culpándonos a nosotras- saltó Jessica bastante mosqueada.

-Sigo viendo tu brazo sobre los hombros de mi chica…- siguió Christian con su canción, Jared sonrió, me dio un beso en la nariz y me soltó, Christian solo gruñía mientras me acercaba a él.

-¡Christian! ¡Dile a la insípida de tu novia y las locas de sus amigas que van a tener que pagarme la tintorería para el traje!- se puso en arras para dar énfasis a lo que quería decir.

-¡Te he dicho que me importan una mierda tus tonterías así que vete de una vez y déjanos en paz!- le gritó Christian fuera de sí dejándola bastante avergonzada y dolida.

-¡Esto no quedara así!- se alejó con toda la altivez que poseía en dirección a la salida.

-Y nos dice loca a nosotras ¿Eh Jessica? ¡Se debería ver ella en un espejo, está más loca que nosotras 3 juntas!- empezamos a reír.

-¡Desde luego! ¡Es la fiesta más divertida a la que he asistido en todos estos años! ¿Verdad chicos?

-Si tío y todo se lo debemos a mi bombón…- ahora fue él quien me pasó el brazo por los hombros, Christian seguía gruñendo.

-¿A mí porque?

-Porque todo lo que ha pasado ha tenido que ver contigo- le rodé los ojos a Jack.

-¡Os fijasteis en la cara de payaso de It que llevaba esa loca que vino toda mojada!- Jared comenzó a reír contagiándonos a todos con él.

-Es verdad, con lo presumida que es Emily le habéis dado donde más le duele, ahora debéis cuidaros de ella es muy vengativa…-nos avisó Christian.

-¿Quien ha dicho que hemos sido nosotras?- Kate de sarcasmo sabía poco.

-¡Kate no hay más que verte para saber que lo orquestaste tu todo! ¿Verdad?- le preguntó Jared tan cerca y de forma tan acaramelada que Kate no se resistió a decir la verdad.

-¡Tienes toda la razón!- ¡Mierda!

-¡Kate!- la reprendimos a la vez.

-¡Lo siento, se me escapó!- ella nos miró apenada mientras que Jared se reía mirándonos a las 3.

-Ha sido muy bueno, recuérdame que no te haga cabrear nunca y me hagas esas bromas pesadas.

-No creo que tenga que hacerlo ¡Eh Jared vayamos a bailar!- al principio se veía indeciso pero después de mirarme y asentirle se fue con ella a la pista.

-¡Mike vayamos nosotros también!- Jessica arrastró al pobre Mike que no se veía muy entusiasmado con la idea de bailar pero a Jessica no se le podía negar nada. Miré a Christian que se veía cansado.

-¿Quieres sentarte un rato?

-Si, después de lo de antes necesito descansar…- nos fuimos a un lugar apartado y nos sentamos los 4 a tomar unas copas, las chicas ya no volvieron y después de tomar no sé cuántos cócteles perdí la noción del tiempo. Solo recordaba pequeños fragmentos, a partir de la segunda copa todo se enturbió.

Cuando desperté no recordaba donde estaba pero no estaba sola… Me incorporé para verlo supongo que me llevó a su departamento después de la fiesta. Cuando al fin lo hice vi que estaba completamente desnuda, junto a mí se hallaban no solo Christian sino que José y Jack también ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? Miré alrededor y ni siquiera estábamos en mi casa o la de Christian, parecía un estudio en el que había una cama enorme ¡Mierda! Todo indicaba que me había acostado con los 3 ¿Cómo Christian dejó que pasara con lo celoso que es? ¿Porque no recuerdo nada?

Me levanté en silencio para no ser escuchada y me puse a buscar mi ropa que estaba toda desperdigada por el estudio. Cuando estaba terminando de vestirme fueron despertando todos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¡En mi vida me había dolido tanto la cabeza!

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Ana?- me sonrojé todo lo que pude y más, todos se levantaron y estaban totalmente desnudos ¡Mierda! Creo que sí que lo hice…

-¡Tíos! ¿Que hacéis desnudos delante de mi novia?- lo mejor era preguntar para ver si sacaba algo en claro de anoche.

-¿Alguno recuerda como acabamos aquí?- todos negaron con la cabeza- ¿Y tan solo que pasó entre nosotros anoche?-volvieron a negar pero Christian pareció darse cuenta de lo que quería decir.

-¿Anoche nosotros...?- nos señaló a los 4 y asentí. Su reacción me sorprendió se levantó furioso tirándose de los pelos y farfullando maldiciones que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

-¿Tuvimos sexo anoche bombón?- me sonrojé.

-No puedo asegurarlo, pero nos hemos levantado todos desnudos, así que…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿He hecho el amor con mi bombón y no me acuerdo de nada?

-Tranquilízate José no creo que sea momento para tus tonterías…- Jack nos señaló a Christian con la cabeza que se veía a punto reventar.

-¡No puedo creer que os hayáis tirado a mi novia! ¡Quedamos en que la respetaríais!

-¡Christian tío, ninguno se acuerda de lo que hicimos por lo que es como si no hubiera pasado!

-¡Chicos! ¿Os importa vestiros? Me siento muy incómoda con todos desnudos aquí…- enseguida lo hicieron. Era bastante raro que ninguno se acordara de nada, no recuerdo haber bebido tanto para no recordar…

-¿José en estas fiestas hay drogas?- pregunté, él se sonrojó de nuevo ¡Mierda!- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿En serio? ¡Pues creo que nos drogaron anoche! Es la única explicación que encuentro a todo esto…

-Pero si es así ¿Quién lo hizo? Y lo más importante ¿Porque?

-¿Y Cayo donde mierda estaba cuando pasó todo esto?- preguntó Christian fuera de sí.

-¡Sigo sin recordar nada! ¡La he tenido y no lo recuerdo! ¿Tú recuerdas bombón?

-¿Qué, yo? ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí! ¿Tenéis un móvil?

-¿Hay condones?- la pregunta de Christian me puso blanca como pared ¡No había pensado en ello! Los 3 se pusieron a buscarlos como locos y aparecieron varios, pero como no sabíamos cuántas veces fueron no podíamos estar cien por ciento seguros.

-¡Joder! ¡No puedo creer que hayamos hecho un cuarteto con mi novia!- los miró muy serio y amenazante- ¡No quiero que esto salga de aquí! ¡Voy a averiguar quién nos echó las drogas en la bebida y se va a cagar!- salió como alma que lleva el diablo, me senté y resoplé ¡Maldita sea! Solo esperaba no estar embarazada y no saber de quién era… Jack y José se acercaron, se sentaron cada uno a un lado de mí y me abrazaron dándome ánimos. Por mucho que quisiera no era su culpa sino del que nos drogó y a todo esto ¿Porque Cayo no hizo nada si vio que no me encontraba bien?

-¡Un móvil! ¡Necesito llamar a alguien ya!- José fue el primero en sacar el suyo y marqué el número de Cayo.

-¿Ana? ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Llevo buscándote toda la noche!

-¿Yo y tú? ¡Anoche nos drogaron y no recordamos nada de lo que pasó!

-¿Qué? ¡Voy por ti y te llevo al hospital tal vez te hicieron algo!…- me sonrojé ¿Y si en el hospital se daban cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho?

-No creo que me hicieran nada pero debemos averiguar quién nos drogó a los 4, tuvieron que echarlo en las bebidas sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Que investiguen a los camareros de anoche.

-De acuerdo, pero no te muevas de donde estás hasta que llegue Collin contigo.

-Sigo en la discográfica, estoy con Christian, José y Jack.

-Me alegro que no estés sola ya mismo sale Collin para allá e investigaremos todo esto…- Bajamos a comer algo y no había rastro de Christian por ningún lado ¡Mierda! Seguro que después de haber tenido sexo con sus amigos no quería volver a estar conmigo, me resigné, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Necesitaba salir de aquí ya mismo.

-¡Chicos yo... Esto... Tengo prisa!- salí corriendo sin mirar atrás mientras me llamaban, nada más salir había un taxi en la puerta y lo cogí. Ya en casa llamaría a Collin para que viniera a buscarme. Me concentraría en el trabajo para evitar caer en depresión otra vez.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

-Si no se preocupe, supongo que el tiempo lo cura todo ¿Verdad?

-Si son penas de amor puede que tarde un poco pero seguro que saldrá adelante….- me sonrió- Una chica tan hermosa como usted no puede estar triste por un hombre ¡Él se lo pierde!- le devolví la sonrisa a pesar de mis lágrimas.

Al llegar al departamento cogí mi móvil y nada de Christian, suspiré en derrota, le mandé un mensaje a Collin para informarle que estaba allí y fuera a recogerme. Mientras esperaba fui a ducharme y vestirme para trabajar, el trabajo era lo único en mi vida que no me abandonaba…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***

 **...**


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

CHRISTIAN

¡No puedo creer que dejara que esto pasara! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Me he follado a mi chica junto a mis mejores amigos! No creo poder perdonarme por ello ¿Cómo pude hacer algo así? Ya no vale lamentarse… ¡Ahora está en mi mano acabar con la persona o personas que nos drogaron anoche! ¡Se van a cagar!

Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras averiguaba el nombre de los camareros hasta que llegó Collin junto a mí, su nerviosismo era más que evidente.

-¿Dónde está Ana?- preguntó preocupado.

-Está arriba con Jack y José, yo estoy tratando de averiguar qué ocurrió... – exclamé desesperado.

-Voy a ver cómo está y enseguida estoy contigo…- asentí y se fue. Aproveché de cancelar algunos pendientes que tenía por la mañana para tenerla libre y ayudar con la investigación, casi cuando terminaba llegaron los chicos muy apenados a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Ana?

-Se fue, creo que esto la sobrepasó…- ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que la sobrepasó?- tras un hondo suspiro por parte de ambos comenzaron a explicar.

-Bajamos a comer algo, la notamos triste y cuando íbamos a preguntarle salió corriendo, la seguimos pero no nos dio tiempo a alcanzarla y se metió en un taxi…- ¡Maldita sea!- Seguro debe estar en su casa.

-¡Mi bombón se encuentra de bajón y yo también!- suspiró José con tristeza y lo miré incrédulo- ¡Hemos pasado la noche juntos y no recuerdo nada! ¡Yo también tengo ganas de llorar!

-¡Sí, es un pena no recordar nada…!- remató Jack y los miré amenazante.

-¡Menos mal que os dije que ni una palabra! ¡Bastante mal me siento yo!- me senté entre ellos y me reconfortaron.

-¡Desahógate con nosotros!- suspiré.

-No puedo creer que permitiera que pasara esto ¡Me siento culpable! Yo era su novio debería de haber cuidado de ella- se me saltaron un par de lágrimas.

-No es culpa de ninguno…- alcé la ceja- ¡Es verdad Christian! ¡Ni siquiera recordamos que hicimos! El único culpable es quién nos drogó…- entonces me vino la iluminación.

-¿José, los tipos de las orgías suelen tener drogas?- se extrañó por mi pregunta pero entendió perfectamente a quién me refería.

-No lo sé… ¿Pero en serio crees que harían algo así?

-¿Por qué no? Uno de ellos estaba demasiado encaprichado de Ana…- dije pensativo.

-Pero en todo caso lo harían solo con ella ¿No crees?- ¡Mierda tiene razón!

-¿Qué me decís de Emily? Tú la conoces mejor que ninguno Christian ¿No crees que lo hiciera para vengarse de Ana por haberla empapado?- negué convencido.

-Creo que eso es demasiado inteligente para ella, sí estuvo implicada no lo hizo sola de eso estoy seguro.

-Pues no se me ocurre nadie más, mi bombón no tiene enemigos para que quieran hacerle algo…- volví a gruñir por el mi- ¡Venga ya Christian! ¿Después de lo que ha pasado vas a ponerte celoso?

-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Todavía me cuesta creer que permitiera algo así! ¡Seguro que se fue molesta conmigo por ello!

-No es que sea un entendido pero me dio la impresión que estaba dolida no molesta- miré a Jack asombrado...

-¿En serio? ¿No estaba molesta?- negó convencido.

-Mi bombón se fue llorando… Teniendo en cuenta que desapareciste nada más enterarnos de todo ¿Y si pensó que ya no querías estar con ella después de lo sucedido?- ¡Mierda! ¡José tenía razón! No se me había ocurrido algo así, estaba tan decidido en averiguar todo que no me paré pensar en ella.

-¡Voy a buscarla!- me entrecerraron los ojos- ¿Qué pasa?- me señalaron entero.

-Deberías de ducharte y cambiarte de ropa antes, a esta hora debe estar en la oficina y darás muy mala imagen así- me miré y tenían razón.

-Muy bien pasaré por casa antes de ir a buscarla…- ya después intentaría ayudar a Collin, fui a mi coche y aceleré para llegar a casa cuanto antes. Una vez allí, me di una ducha y vestí lo más rápido que pude ¡Me urgía hablar con ella! Esperaba que no estuviera molesta o dolida conmigo. Cuando terminé fui en coche hacia su empresa y nada más llegar me recibió su madre con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Buenas tardes Christian!- se levantó a darme 2 besos que correspondí más que gustoso.

-Hola Carla, venía a ver a Ana- por la cara que puso no estaba allí ¡Mierda!

-¡Lo siento Christian! Salió a comer con Alec, esta mañana mi niña se veía tan triste que lo llamé para decírselo…- me miró apenada- Él es el único de sus amigos que consigue levantarle el ánimo cuando está así, se fueron a comer juntos…- se puso a apuntar en un papel- ¡Ten! Este es el sitio donde van siempre…- le eché un vistazo y era el mismo restaurante donde me llevó mi padre a comer.

-Bueno pues voy para allá…- le guiñé- Así aprovecho y como con ellos.

-Estoy segura que Ana estará más que feliz de verte- ¡Eso esperaba!

Fui de regreso al coche y puse rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba mi princesa. Al llegar aparqué, me dirigí al interior y paré en el mostrador de recepción donde se hallaba un joven.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Podría llevarme a la mesa donde se encuentra Ana Steele y Alec Volturi?

-¿Lo esperan los señores?

-No, vengo para sorprender a mi novia- asintió.

-Bien, sígame por aquí…- hice lo que me dijo y al acercarme a la mesa pude verla de espaldas a mí, Alec que se encontraba de frente me vio y sonrió, era una buena señal después de todo, antes de llegar éste se levantó.

-Discúlpame Ana, necesito hacer una llamada ahora vuelvo…-ella asintió y siguió comiendo, él pasó por mi lado guiñándome un ojo. Nos dejaba solos para hablar en privacidad. En cuanto llegué junto a ella no pude evitar abrazarla, al principio se quedó quieta con el tenedor en la mano pero enseguida reaccionó y me abrazó de igual manera.

-¡Ana lo siento tanto! ¡Me siento tan culpable por todo que no me paré a pensar en lo que sentías!- la separé para verla a los ojos, se encontraban llorosos.

-¡Oh Christian! ¡Pensé que no querías volver a verme después de lo ocurrido!- la abracé más fuerte.

-¡Mi niña tonta! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Te quiero demasiado para renunciar a ti!

-¡Yo también te quiero mucho!- ¡Sus palabras iluminaron mi día y me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo en ese instante! La volví a apretar más a mí.

-¡Acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo!- la separé de nuevo para besarla con pasión. Después del beso me senté a su lado y la animé a seguir comiendo- ¡Come antes que se enfríe!

-¿Tu no comes o ya lo has hecho?

-No me ha dado tiempo, estuve intentando averiguar qué pasó anoche y después de hablar con los chicos vine a buscarte aunque tuve que pasar por mi departamento antes para ducharme y cambiarme.

-Entiendo…- susurró triste- Cuando vi que no aparecías, me fui y conforme avanzaba la mañana y no tenía noticias tuyas pensé que no querías volver a verme…- le cogí la cara y besé ligeramente sus labios.

-¡Lo siento princesa! Ahora come…- levanté la mano para que viniera el mesero a traerme la carta para pedir mi comida, en cuanto lo hizo pedí lo mío. Mientras esperaba llegó de nuevo Alec a la mesa.

-¡Parece que todo se ha solucionado! ¡Me alegro mucho Ana! Ya te dije que todo era un malentendido.

-Sí, nunca pensaría en dejar a mi Ana… - dije con la intención de zanjar este tema, tras darme su deslumbrante sonrisa seguimos comiendo y conversando amenamente hasta que llegó la hora de volver de nuevo al trabajo.

-¡No sabes lo que voy a echarte de menos!

-¡Yo también! Esta noche he quedado con las chicas en el Pub Millenium por si queréis pasaros por ahí y nos vemos, pero que conste que yo no te he dicho nada…- rodó los ojos- O Kate me matará.

-Entiendo…- le di un ligero beso en los labios- Tampoco queremos que se vengue de nosotros ¿Verdad?- tras una cómplice mirada empezamos a reír.

-Es terrible cuando trama planes para vengarse…- reímos, Alec a nuestro lado tosió para hacerse notar. Estábamos tan metidos en nuestra burbuja que no nos dimos cuenta que intentaba llamar nuestra atención.

-Nosotros también vamos así que no creo que Kate pueda enfadarse solo con Christian- Ana lo miró extrañada.

-¿Nosotros quienes?- pareció ponerse nervioso de nuevo al decir su nombre- Félix, Laurent, James y Eleazar…- no me gustaron 2 de los nombres mencionados por evidentes razones.

-Eso quiere decir que vais todos los machos alfa…- la miré extrañado y ella sonrió- Así se hacían llamar cuando iban todos juntos en busca de "hembras para follar"…- se quedó unos segundos pensativa- Aunque a James nunca lo conocí- Alec asintió.

-Él estuvo estudiando en el extranjero y volvió hace unos meses que empezó a trabajar para Jack, es miembro también de mi Bufete.

-¿De verdad? Creía que solo trabajaba con la cuenta de Jack.

-También lleva otras cuentas pero son menos importantes que la suya…- asentimos, a pesar de haber sido colegas, seguía sin rendirse con lo de Ana por lo que tenía que vigilarlo de cerca.

-Christian ¿No hay problema para ti verdad?- preguntaron preocupados, seguramente debieron notar mi incomodidad al respecto.

-Sí, no te preocupes…- le guiñé- Sé manejarlo, además después de la reprimenda que le dio Jack no creo que se atreva a molestarte…- sonrió y me dio un ligero beso en los labios, no pude resistirme en darle un ligero muerdo antes de alejarse.

-¡Pues ya que sabemos dónde nos veremos yo me voy al trabajo!- se acercó a nosotros, le dio 2 besos a Ana y estrechamos las manos- ¡Adiós chicos y portaos bien que estáis en un sitio público!- exclamó en tono pícaro, nos miramos y sonreímos.

-¡Christian! Alec tiene razón, además yo también debo volver al trabajo…- dijo mientras no paraba de darle besitos por toda la cara.

-¡No puedo evitarlo!- le volví a dar un pequeño muerdo en los labios.

-¡Para!- se levantó de golpe- ¡Vamos por la cuenta y nos vamos!- se acercó cogiéndome del cuello y mirándome fijamente a los ojos- Esta noche te compensaré…- susurró de forma sensual que me puso bastante caliente.

-¡Joder Ana! ¡Me pones…!- me calló con un beso.

-Lo sé…- señaló mi entrepierna y mi ya evidente erección- Pero no es momento ni lugar- asentí derrotado, tendría que esperar a después. Al llegar al mostrador el chico nos informó que Alec ya había pagado todo, Ana resopló.

-Siempre me hace lo mismo ¡Le dije que hoy invitaba yo! ¡Pero no! ¡Lo macho alfa de su interior le impide poder ser invitado por una amiga! ¡Hombres!- comenzó a quejarme mientras movía las manos al aire y miraba hacia arriba, se veía bastante graciosa, en cuanto se dio cuenta me miró alzando una ceja- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- la abracé fuertemente y mientras besaba su nariz le contesté.

-¡Eres lo más divertido que he conocido en mi vida!- me miró con enojo fingido- ¡Aparte de José, pero él no es mi tipo!- dije divertido y empezó a reír, a continuación la acompañé a su coche donde nos despedimos con bastante fogosidad, no podía evitar desearla con todas mis ganas, nos separamos con mucho trabajo y una vez que se fue decidí ir a la oficina. Entonces caí en la cuenta que Collin no estaba por ningún lado ¿No se suponía que debía vigilarla? Mientras iba a mi coche lo llamé y contestó enseguida.

-Littlesea…- se escuchaba bastante serio.

-Collin soy Christian.

-¡Dime Christian!- su tono cambió a uno más jovial.

-¿Porque coño estaba Ana sola cuando se suponía que deberías estar con ella?

-¿Qué? ¡Me dijo que no se movería de la Empresa! ¿Salió?- esta mujer iba a acabar conmigo.

-Salió a comer conmigo y un amigo a The Vulturi moon.

-¡Joder! ¡Debería haberme imaginado que no iba a hacerme caso! Tuve que venir a hacer unas averiguaciones a la discográfica acompañado de Quil…- gruñí por la simple mención de su nombre.

-¿Has conseguido averiguar algo?

-La verdad es que si pero no tenemos pruebas para denunciarlo, además del hecho que ninguno os habéis hecho pruebas y estáis bien…- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera pensaba decirle lo que había pasado por culpa de tomarlas! ¡Eso se iría conmigo a la tumba!

-¿Quien fue?

-Un camarero que se hacía llamar David, dice que un chico y una chica le pagaron para que lo hiciera…- resopló de nuevo- No quiso decirme los nombres, según él no lo sabe pero por mi experiencia creo que está mintiendo descaradamente…- ¡Un hombre y una mujer! ¿Serian ambos? ¿Pudieron ser capaces Demetri y Emily de confabularse para vengarse de nosotros? ¡Iba a indagar y cómo fuera así se iban a enterar de quien soy yo! Me reí a pleno pulmón ¡Tenía a Kate conmigo, seguro que se la devolvería de más!- ¿Qué te parece tan divertido Christian?

-Nada cosas mías.

-¡Si claro! ¿Sabes quiénes son verdad?

-¡No pienso confesar nada!- Collin comenzó a reír- ¡Haré como ellos y actuaré en consecuencia!- rió más fuerte.

-Como quieras, yo ya estoy llegando a la empresa de Ana. Te dejo Christian voy a buscar a tu princesa…- ¿Un momento, Quil seguía con él o no?

-Collin ¿Vas solo?

-No, Quil ha insistido en venir a saludar a Ana…- ¡Joder! ¡Maldito hijo de…!- Por lo visto se llevaron muy bien cuando estuvieron juntos ayer.

-¡Si, seguro que es eso!- exclamé irónicamente y empezó a reír de nuevo.

-Christian, eres demasiado celoso para la novia que tienes…- gruñí por lo bajo- ¡Deberías estar acostumbrado y sentirte halagado! ¡Ya quisiera tener una novia tan hermosa como Ana!

-Lo sé Collin pero no puedo evitar sentir celos hasta del aire que respira…- suspiré con pesar.

-¡Oh tío! ¡Estás bien agarrado! ¡Me huelo a boda pronto!

-Todavía es pronto aunque no te voy a negar que me encantaría, pero Ana necesita tiempo…- sabía que debía superar varias cosas antes de dar ese paso.

-Entiendo, pues tiempo al tiempo hermano ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió y ese cabrón vino a mi mente ¡Maldito Quil! ¡Pero tranquilo Christian! Ella te quiere, lo dijo justamente hoy, también disfruta bastante y no creo que ese imbécil pueda superarte ¡Mierda! ¡Pero Leandra se acostó con el teniéndome a mí! Negué enseguida, Ana no haría eso o al menos eso esperaba.

Llegué al trabajo y me dirigí a mi oficina donde tenía mucho que hacer después de pasar todo el día fuera, suspiré con cansancio y me puse a hacerlo todo para acabar cuanto antes. Al cabo de un par de horas llegaron mis padres con un café en sus manos para saludarme.

-¡Cariño, que mala cara tienes!- exclamó mi madre mientras se acercaba a darme un abrazo y un beso después de poner el café en mi mano- ¡Ten! Esto te espabilará de la noche de fiesta que tuviste…- me sonrió guiñándome un ojo- Sé que Ana también estuvo.

-Sí, por ella fui- miré a mi padre que sonreía en complicidad con ella y supe que le había contado.

-Algo de eso me contaron…- ahora se puso seria- ¡Me alegro mucho por ti cariño! Además Ana es una persona maravillosa al igual que toda su familia…- me miró cómplice y guiñó el ojo- Además trabaja para una de las solteras más ricas del país…- no pude evitar reírme ¡Si supiera!

-Si mamá, pero lo importante es solo mi Ana lo demás no importa- sonrió con un orgullo que hacía tiempo no veía.

-Ray y Carla ya confirmaron su asistencia y la de los demás a nuestra barbacoa… -me dio un pellizco en la mejilla- Si quieres puedes invitar a tus amigos…-le sonreí- Para mí sabes que son como de la familia.

-Lo sé mamá y ellos también ¡Estarán encantados de venir!

-¡Bien! ¡Iré preparando todo para entonces! Pero ahora volveré al trabajo que quiero salir pronto hoy ¿Verdad querido?- mi padre se sonrojó.

-Si querida, hoy tenemos una cena especial y por nada del mundo me la perdería…- rodé los ojos, eso en clave quería decir que tendrían sexo, cosa que no me interesaba saber.

-¡En ese caso seguiré con lo mío para terminar lo que tengo pendiente! ¡También me gustaría tomar algo con mi chica!

-¡Que lo pases bien hijo! ¡Vamos querida!- se la llevó cogida de la cintura, antes de salir mi madre se volvió muy sonriente.

-¡Esta noche descansa un poco que todavía es miércoles!- comenzó a reír a carcajadas y la acompañé.

-¡No prometo nada pero lo intentaré!- una vez sólo pasé el resto del día intentando acabar con la mayoría de los pendientes que tenía. Estaba deseando que llegara la hora de volver a ver a mi Ana.

ANA

¡Estaba totalmente agotada! ¡Pero a ver quién era la guapa que le decía a Jessica o Kate que no iría esta noche con ellas al pub! Después de la noche que no recuerdo y el día tan agotador solo deseaba meterme en la cama con Christian y dormir hasta por la mañana, suspiré rendida, nada de eso iba a pasar, sonreí, por lo menos hasta más tarde.

¡No cabía en mí de felicidad de saber que Christian no había pensado en dejarme como pensaba! ¡Alec tenía razón! Debo confiar más en mí y nuestra relación, volví a suspirar ¡Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! Mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos llamaron a la puerta.

-Ana me gustaría hablar contigo…- asentí invitándole a pasar con un gesto de mi mano, una vez que se hubo sentado frente a mi Jack prosiguió- Quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo ocurrido anoche…- me sorprendí por ello- ¡No porque no lo deseara o no lo quisiera!- se puso triste- Sino porque me hubiera gustado hacerlo en otras circunstancias…- asentí apenada- No de la forma que ocurrió.

-Si te soy sincera… ¡Ni en mis sueños más húmedos me hubiera imaginado en la cama con los 3 solteros de oro de Seattle!- dije divertida mientras le guiñaba el ojo y empezamos a reír, esperaba romper con ello la incomodidad por lo ocurrido.

-Me alegro que todo siga igual entre nosotros, me hubiera sentido mal si cambiaras por ello…- me cogió una mano y la apretó con las suyas- Te has convertido en una gran amiga y no quisiera perderlo por nada- asentí en respuesta.

-Yo también te aprecio Jack y por lo mismo quiero decirte algo que espero no te tomes a mal…-pareció sorprendido- Esta noche he quedado con las chicas en el pub Millenium…-asintió con la ceja alzada sin saber que decir- Lauren también irá y me gustaría que le dieses la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas…- se levantó de sopetón algo alterado.

-¡Ya no siento nada por ella!- me miró con una mezcla de enfado y pena- ¡Ella se encargó de matarlo cuando decidió acostarse con otro!- lo entendía a la perfección.

-De eso mismo te tiene que explicar…- hice una pausa sin saber cómo decir lo siguiente o siquiera si Lauren lo aprobaría y decidí que lo mejor es que lo hiciera ella- Y hablando de lo otro creo que ella también te superó…- a pesar que me miraba como queriendo saber más decidí callarme y cambié de tema sutilmente- ¡Además lo pasaremos bien! ¡Estaremos todos allí!- me acordé de Jam y resoplé, solo esperaba que no me volviera a molestar con lo mismo.

-¿Sabes? – preguntó muy serio- ¡Eres de lo peor disimulando!- reímos- Pero entiendo que deba ser ella quien me explique esas cosas…- se levantó e hice lo mismo acompañándolo a la puerta, una vez en ella me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse- ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

-Si… -lo agarré del brazo antes que se alejara y le susurré al oído- No le digas a Kate o Jessica que os he dicho que íbamos, me dijeron que era una noche de chicas y ya van todos los chicos ¡No me quiero imaginar que se enteren que lo dije yo!- Jack comenzó a reírse, cosa que llamó la atención de Cayo que ya se encontraba esperándome.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Seré una tumba! Nadie sabrá nada por mí…- agregó divertido y le respondí de igual modo.

-¡Eso espero!- lo vi irse en dirección a Cayo y entré a la oficina donde seguí con lo mío. Cuando estaba próxima la hora de salida Kate y Jessica aparecieron por la puerta para jugar a Barbie Ana. Llevaban puestos unos minivestidos de infarto y estaba más que convencida que en la bolsa traían otro para mí.

-Mi vestido no será como el vuestro ¿Verdad?- rodaron los ojos.

-¡Venga Ana! ¡Es hora de lucir esas fantásticas piernas que dios te dio!- se los rodé yo.

-Si amiga, te verás fantástica en este vestido dorado…- cuando lo vi no pude negar lo hermoso que era pero demasiado corto para mi gusto ¡La cuestión es quien les decía algo!

-¡Me rindo! ¡Vamos a vestirme!- se pusieron ambas manos a la obra, me ondularon el pelo, me maquillaron a juego con la ropa y me puse el vestido con sus tacones ¡Incluso trajeron el bolso a juego! Cuando me vi al espejo estaba fantástica, parecía un putón pero no estaba mal…

-¡Si nuestros hombres nos vieran se iban a morir!- dijo Jessica emocionada mientras se miraba al espejo, con un poco de suerte también aparecía por allí.

-¡Lo dirás por los vuestros! Porque si es por Jared… -suspiró con pena- Ni siquiera se fija en mí- me acerqué a abrazarla y nos sentamos las 3 en el sofá.

-¡Vamos Kate! ¡Hablamos de arriesgarse y ganar!- suspiró.

-Lo hice y no gané…- nos miró a las ambas que estábamos en shock- Se lo dije anoche, ya sabéis que bebí de más, se me suelta la lengua bastante y lo solté sin más…- confesó de corrido.

-¿Que te dijo?

-Que amaba a otra…- ¡Mierda!- Y que mientras no lo superara prefería estar solo a hacerme daño dándome esperanzas de algo que no iba a suceder…- ¡Joder! Entiendo cómo debe sentirse, yo misma me sentí mierda hoy pensando que Christian me dejara... La abracé más fuerte y Jessica se nos unió.

-¡Oh Kate! ¡Si él no quiere arriesgarse a estar con alguien tan maravillosa como tú que le den!- añadió Jessica tan fina como siempre.

-¡Es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca!- la miró seriamente tocando su frente a lo que ella se extrañó- ¿Estás bien? ¿No estarás enferma verdad?- rodé los ojos.

-¿En serio Kate? ¡Incluso deprimida vas a buscarme para tus peleas sin sentido!

-Es la mejor terapia que conozco, así mientras discutimos no me acuerdo de lo de Jared.

-¡Entonces podéis estar todo el día así! ¡Yo no trataré de calmarlas si te viene bien!- me entrecerraron los ojos- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Siempre debo lidiar entre vosotras…- ¡Cambia de tema Ana que no queremos broncas!- ¿Rose y Ángela? ¿Cómo que no han venido a jugar Barbie Ana?

-¡Ambas llegarán más tarde porque estaban trabajando!- me levanté y fui hacia la puerta.

-¡Entonces vayámonos de una vez! ¡Necesito una copa!

-¡Si, vamos loca!

-¡Jessica te he dicho mil veces que no me llames loca! ¿Quieres que te diga yo antipática y chillona?

-¡Yo no soy ni una cosa ni otra!- Kate se puso en arras.

-¿Qué no? Yo no diría eso ¿Verdad Ana?- ¡Mierda! Mejor salgo de aquí.

-Si queréis seguir lo haremos de camino, ya os he dicho que no pienso meterme en medio.

-¿Ves lo que has conseguido con decir que te viene bien discutir? ¡Ahora Ana nos dejará hacerlo!

-¿Y tan malo es? ¡Además ella no aguantará toda la noche nuestras discusiones!- me miraron con sonrisa amenazante- ¿Quieres probar?

-¡Mejor vamos!- salí de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo y Cayo se apresuró a seguirme.

-¡Eh, espera Ana! ¡No huyas cobarde!

-¡Ni hablar! Por hoy voy a hacer como las demás y no voy a meterme…- corrí todo lo que pude dejando sus chillidos atrás, cuando llegué donde estaba mi coche las esperé.

-¡Ana, eres muy mala! ¡Si no medias entre nosotras, nuestras discusiones ya no tienen gracia!- rodé los ojos.

-¿Vamos en mi coche? ¿O cada una en el suyo?- pregunté para dejar zanjado el tema.

-¡Yo voy contigo!- Kate le entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué? Yo no he traído el coche- resopló.

-¡Pero si has venido conmigo deberías seguir conmigo!- me miró de nuevo- ¡Díselo Ana!

-¡Me rindo con ustedes! ¡Cayo!- le hice señas para que viniera.

-Dime Ana ¿Ocurre algo?- le di las llaves de mi coche.

-Síguenos en mi coche, yo iré con ellas en el de Kate- asintió riendo entre dientes.

-¡Lo haré! Pero que conste que será un suplicio ser visto en un auto de color rosa…- todos empezaron a reír.

-¡Vamos! ¡No es para tanto! ¿Verdad chicas?- Kate y Jessica no paraban de reír a lo que Kate le dio las llaves de su Ferrari rojo y le quitó las del mío de su mano.

-¡Llévate el mío!- su cara se iluminó- Nosotras iremos en él de Ana…- se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo que no entendí bien pero por su cara de espanto no era algo muy bueno- ¡Vamos chicas! Estoy deseando ver cómo anda este coche.

-¡Ten cuidado con mi bebé Kate!- rodó los ojos.

-¡Tienes mucho valor de dejárselo a la loca Ana!

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames loca Jessica!- Cayo viendo lo que se avecinaba se quitó de en medio rápido ¡Cobarde!

-¡Chicas, a este paso llegaremos tarde! ¡Entremos y en el camino seguís discutiendo!- refunfuñando nos montamos en el auto y emprendimos el camino hacia el pub, tuve que soportar toda clase de maldiciones de una y de otra, siempre volvíamos a la misma conclusión ¡Me estaban volviendo loca!

-¡Chicas! ¿Porque no dejáis ya los reclamos y lo pasamos bien? Hace tiempo no nos juntábamos todas y quiero disfrutarlo…- las miré con mi cara de corderito degollado y asintieron ¡A ver lo que duraba!

Una vez llegamos, fuimos a la puerta dónde saludamos a Aro que se quedó más tiempo de la cuenta mirando a Alice, ella no le echó cuenta. Cuando entramos ya se encontraban allí Lauren, Leah, Jane y Mia, nos acercamos y saludamos a todas que me observaban divertidas ¡Ya me imaginaba porqué! Incluso me dejaron un asiento junto a Lauren, rodé los ojos ¡Que graciosas!

-¿Se le pasó a Christian el mosqueo Ana?- me preguntó al momento.

-Solo estaba celoso de ti nada más- empezó a reír.

-¿En serio? ¿Incluso después de decirle que me rechazaste?- suspiré en cansancio.

-¡No te imaginas lo celoso que es! Cosa que me parece más que extraña siendo un mujeriego como es o era…

-Mi hermano está enamorado y por eso no controla lo que hace o dice algunas veces.

-¡Dímelo a mí!- reímos- ¡Aunque he de admitir que a mí también me carcomen los celos cuando se le acercan algunas zorras!

-¡Sí! ¡Como la loca de ayer! ¡O las 3 de la fiesta de Jack!- resoplé recordándolas.

-En la fiesta de anoche habían más locos que cuerdos…- Kate me sonrió cómplice.

-Me enteré que Christian se peleó con otro por ti…- todas se quedaron asombradas.

-¿Mi hermano se peleó con un tipo por ti?- asentí apenada- ¡Eso es increíble! Debe estar más enamorado de lo que pensé.

-Y el tipo no estaba nada mal…- comentó Kate, yo rodé los ojos y Jessica se quedó pensativa hasta que pareció venirle la inspiración.

-¿Eran Demetri y Marcus?

-Sí, pero fue Demetri quien calentó a Christian con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- Kate nos miró a Jessica y a mí.

-¡Pues cuando nos abandonaste corriendo como una loca...!

-¡Que no me digas loca Jessica!

-¡Chicas! ¿Podemos centrarnos en lo que estamos?- las 2 refunfuñaron a Leah pero hicieron lo que pidió- ¡Bien, sigue contando Jessica!

-Pues como iba diciendo, cuando Kate se fue Ana y yo fuimos a la barra a tomar algo y se nos presentaron ambos, se veían unos chicos geniales no entiendo como Demetri pudo pelearse con Christian…- ¡Si supiera lo que querían! Aunque pensándolo bien, era bastante irónico que después de rechazar un trío con ellos me montara un cuarteto con los…

-¡Ana! ¿Estás aquí?

-¿Eh? ¡Si Kate dime!

-Te estaba preguntando qué le dijo Demetri a Christian para molestarlo.

-Mejor dejemos el tema que no es de mi agrado recordarlo y empecemos a hablar de otras cosas- di por zanjado el asunto, Lauren se reía.

-Tan sutil como siempre…- asentí en complicidad- En ese caso empezaré yo…- hizo una pausa dramática antes de proseguir- Hacía tiempo que sentía cierta curiosidad con las mujeres pero…- empezó a contarnos como empezó a sentirse atraída por mujeres, al principio eran con tríos pero luego las empezó a coger solas y se dio cuenta que le gustaban más que los hombres, aunque no los descarta mientras haya una mujer de por medio. Del amor hacia mí no profundizó puesto que era algo personal entre ambas sólo dijo que no sabía cómo pero sucedió, tampoco es que quisiera profundizar en ello.

Todas la chicas escuchaban atentas, yo que la conocía mejor que nadie sabía que había cosas que se callaba pero no era la más idónea para decirlo puesto que yo también callaba lo mío. Estábamos todas de lo más divertidas bebiendo y charlando cuando llegaron el trío de zorras.

-¡Vaya Ana!- miraron con exageración alrededor- ¡Que sola te veo! ¿Christian ya se cansó de ti?-empezaron a reír ¡Como si tuvieran alguna pizca de gracia!

-¡Para tu información mi hermano está tan enamorado de Ana que ni se le ocurriría hacer eso!- las 3 se sorprendieron.

-¿Tu eres la hermana de Christian?

-¿Que os importa? ¿No veis que estamos entre amigas?- le dije desafiante.

-¡Sí, aquí no pintáis nada!- saltó Kate.

-¡Eso! Hacedle caso o veréis lo que es bueno…- amenazó Jessica, nos señaló a todas y continuó- ¡Además estáis en desventaja!

-¡Que poca clase tenéis todas! ¡No me explico cómo los chicos os aguantan!- sonreí con ironía.

-¡Lo que si entiendo es que no os soporten a vosotras!- en cuanto hice el comentario Elena se alteró y se tiró hacia mí pero antes de alcanzarme Kate le dio un tirón de pelos que la retuvo en su lugar.

-¡Te he dicho que nos dejes en paz zorra!- se acercó a su oído pero lo dijo de forma que todas lo escuchamos- ¿O quieres que Sam sepa que insultas a su amiga?- al mirarme de nuevo su cara se tornó blanca como la pared.

-¡Nos iremos!- Kate la soltó, se alejaron mirándonos con odio y moviendo exageradamente las caderas ¡Zorras! ¡Pero si habían empezado ellas! No sé porque me odian tanto, supongo que es lo que tiene estar con Christian Grey.

-Ana debes cuidarte… - me informó Leah- Las conozco por lo que hablan muchos conocidos de ellas y no tienen muy buena fama…-guardó silencio unos segundos antes de proseguir- Además Leandra y Victoria han estado con Christian…- asentí pues ya lo sabía o me lo imaginaba por su comportamiento- A Elena ninguno la traga…

-¡Solo el tonto de Sam!-chilló Kate, creo que ya iba pasada de tragos.

-¡Kate! ¿Cuánto has bebido?- rodó los ojos resoplando.

-¡No lo suficiente!- me señaló un lugar en la pista dónde pude ver a Jared bailando con Greta ¡Pobre Kate!

-¡Lo siento Kate! Pero no pasa nada, si prefiere a Greta ¡Él se lo pierde!

-¡Sí Kate! ¡Vamos a bailar y demostrarle a ese idiota la pedazo de mujer que se pierde!- se fueron Kate y Jessica juntas a la pista. Jane y Mia que estaban muy calladas de repente se levantaron también.

-Nosotros también vamos a mover el esqueleto ¿Queréis venir?

-Más tarde, ahora mismo no me apetece…- negaron con la cabeza.

-Me alegro que estés superando lo de Alec Ana…- dijo Lauren.

-Aunque no es lo que yo hubiera elegido para ti…- apuntó Leah- Te veo muy bien desde que estáis juntos.

-He de admitir que lo quiero bastante…- abrieron los ojos asombradas- Y estamos muy bien, pero no quiero emocionarme demasiado ¡Solo viviré el momento! ¡Y de momento me tiene loca!- grité divertida y comenzamos a reír hasta que Jam se sentó justo a mi lado.

-¡Hola Ana! No esperaba verte aquí hoy…- miró a las chicas - ¡Hola a vosotras también! Soy James.

-Leah…- se dieron 2 besos en la mejilla.

-Lauren…- le volvió a dar 2 besos.

-Me alegro de conocer más amistades de Ana…- rodé los ojos.

-¿Los chicos también están aquí? ¿Ha venido Jack?- le preguntó Lauren.

-Todavía no han llegado pero si vienen después…- asintió- Estamos Laurent y Eleazar de momento…- Ninguno era santo de mi devoción, eran los mayores mujeriegos que había conocido en mi vida y también los ex de Jessica y Rose, que después de dejarlo por cuernos de por medio ni siquiera se toleran. Yo no tengo más remedio que hacerlo porque ambos son clientes de mi empresa y debo tratarlos con respeto, además del hecho que no me nace ser rencorosa, suspiré con pesar ¡Soy tonta lo sé! Pero no puedo evitarlo, no creo que Kate supiera que Laurent era el ex de Jessica cuando se lo tiró estoy segura de ello… Pedimos otra ronda más ya me estaba empezando a animar...

-Ana ¿Porque no bailas conmigo?- le alcé una ceja- Me gustaría recordar viejos tiempos…- resoplé con cansancio.

-No me apetece nada de nada Jam, creo que lo he dejado claro en varias ocasiones- sonrió.

-Pero no pierdo la esperanza que veas que estamos hechos el uno para el otro… – rodé los ojos- Sé que Grey meterá la pata y ahí estaré yo para ser tu paño de lágrimas- iba a contestar pero lo hizo Lauren por mí.

-¿Quién te dice que tengas que ser tú su paño de lágrimas?- le entrecerró los ojos- Por si no te has dado cuenta tiene muy buenas amigas que lo hagan, no necesita de alguien que la incómoda- le sonrió en respuesta.

-¡Vaya carácter que tiene tu amiga Ana! Pero debo agregar que me gustaría ser su paño de lágrimas porque la amo con todo mi corazón y me gustaría que me lo abriera en respuesta- lo miré con enojo.

-¿Cómo tienes la cara de decirme eso cuando hace poco te tirabas a Kate? ¡Y encima le partiste el corazón!- empezó a reír y lo miramos mal.

-¿Crees que tiene gracia el hacerle daño a una chica?- Leah se tomaba todas estas cosas demasiado en serio, él enseguida negó con la cabeza.

-No veo cómo podía partirle el corazón cuando solo tuvimos un par de días de sexo sin compromiso…- lo miré con incredulidad.

-¿En serio? Pues déjame decirte que según ella la cosa iba muy en serio…- no quise comentar nada de nuestro reencuentro, el rodó los ojos.

-¡Pero eso no es mi culpa! Si ella se hizo una película de lo nuestro, es cosa suya y no mía.

-¡Siempre con la misma canción! ¡Vosotros los hombres siempre decís lo mismo!- agarré a Lauren del brazo para que se tranquilizara y al mirarnos parece que se acordó de ella.

-¿Tú eras la amiga de Ana que la acompañó?- decidí intervenir antes que soltara la lengua.

-¡Jam, cállate!- le dirigí una mirada asesina, a lo que levantó las manos en rendición. Me sentía muy incómoda así que lo mejor era retirarme al baño para refrescarme un poco.

-Jam si hicieras el favor de dejarme pasar, tengo que ir al baño- se levantó para que saliera.

-De todas maneras debo volver con los chicos…- me guiñó el ojo- ¡Nos vemos después preciosa!

-¡Si claro!- contesté rebosando sarcasmo y me alejé en dirección al baño, una vez que terminé de asearme y arreglarme un poco, iba de regreso a la mesa cuando me retuvieron fuertemente del brazo.

-¡Nos volvemos a ver preciosa!- miró alrededor- Y hoy parece que vienes sola.

-No lo estoy… – intenté soltarme pero no me dejaba.

-Vamos a tomarnos algo en la barra y terminamos la conversación que dejamos pendiente ayer…- lo miré como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué coño? ¡No pienso ir contigo a ningún sitio! ¡Ya te dije que no me interesa!- me dio una extraña sonrisa.

-¡Eso pensaba! Hasta que te vi irte con ellos y parecías estar disfrutando bastante…- dijo como si nada, me puse nerviosa y me quedé sin respiración.

-¿De… Qué hablas?- balbuceé- No entiendo qué quieres decir…- me dio una mirada bastante altiva y orgullosa.

-Anoche te fuiste muy acaramelada con Grey, Hyde y Rodríguez…- me sonrió de forma lasciva- Y por los ruidos de la habitación creo que lo pasaste muy bien…- tragué grueso ¡Necesitaba salir de aquí! ¿Dónde coño está Cayo cuando lo necesito?- Así que ya no me engañas con lo de no me van esas cosas y puedes plantearte de nuevo mi oferta…- me dio un repaso de arriba abajo mientras se relamía los labios- Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y ahora mismo te quiero a ti…- ¡Idiota! Iba a contestar pero lo hizo otra persona por mí.

-¡Por esta vez vas a joderte! ¡No vas a conseguir nada de ella imbécil!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***

 **...**


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

CHRISTIAN

¡Por fin terminé todo lo que tenía pendiente! Miré el reloj y… ¡Era tardísimo! ¡Ana llevaría allí más de una hora sola a merced de los lobos! ¡Debía darme prisa! Fui en mi coche lo más rápido que pude al pub y nada más aparcar entré como una bala, el chico de la entrada amigo de Ana me paró.

-¡Buenas noches señor Grey!

-Buenas noches…- contesté con desgano y rodó los ojos, supongo que le parecería raro el hecho que no recordara su nombre cuando lo veía a diario.

-Aro, me llamo Aro…- sonrió de forma pícara- Ana está dentro y viene preciosa…- gruñí de nuevo ¡Por mucho que sepa que está mal no puedo evitarlo! ¡Me sale de dentro!- ¿Celoso? ¡Pues debería darse prisa! Seguro que ya debe tener unos cuantos tipos encima…- ¡Hijo de…! Sin pararme a contestar corrí dentro y busqué con desesperación a las chicas. Algunas bailaban y otras estaban sentadas en la mesa pero a Ana no la veía por ningún lado ¿Dónde estaría? Lo mejor era preguntar, primero me acerqué a las de la pista entre las que se encontraba Kate que es con la que más confianza tenía de todas.

-¡Kate!- ella se volvió hacia mí y se me tiró encima intentando besarme, por suerte pude alejarla a tiempo.

-¡Kate! ¿Qué coño haces? ¡Es Christian, el novio de Ana!- me miró entrecerrando los ojos y después de un rato pareció darse cuenta de su error ¡Me daba la sensación que iba más bebida de la cuenta!

-¡Oh Cristofer lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto!- balbuceó ¿Cristofer? ¡Pues sí que iba a tope!- ¡Es que necesito un polvo para animarme!- gritó demasiado fuerte- ¡Mi Jared está con otra y no me quiere!- continuó explicando dejándome perplejo ¿Qué demonios? ¡Yo sólo quería saber dónde estaba Ana! ¡No sus cotilleos sin sentido!

-¡Kate, deja ya el temita que está muy repetido!- la reprendió Jessica antes de volverse a mí- Lo siento mucho Christian pero hoy la tenemos de bajón ¿Buscas a Ana?- ¡Por fin alguien sensato!

-Sí, es que no la veo.

-Se quedó con Leah y Lauren en la mesa, pregúntales a ellas.

-¡Gracias Jessica!- cuando iba hacia la mesa donde estaban, vi a mi hermanita bailando demasiado pegada con un tipo y no dudé en acercarme.

-¡Mia!- grité, pegó un salto del susto y me miró asustada.

-¿Christian, que haces tú aquí?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu pregunta? ¡Mia vengo casi todos los días! Yo más bien preguntaría ¿Quién es este tipo?- se quedaron blancos sin saber que decir.

-El...es...mí…- comenzó a balbucear.

-Benjamín…- me dio la mano- Su novio…- ahora el que estaba blanco y aturdido era yo.

-¿El qué…? Me parece que no escuché bien…- Mia parecía querer escaparse a toda velocidad pero no iba a permitirlo.

-Christian, es verdad somos novios, pero no quería decírtelo todavía…- la miré dolido.

-¿Papá y mamá lo saben?- asintió con pena.

-¡Vaya por dios! ¿Yo que estoy pintado en la familia? ¡No puedo creer que no me dijeras nada!

-¡Pues por esto mismo no lo hice! ¡Reaccionas de forma exagerada a todo! ¡No es justo que me trates como una niña!

-¡Pero todavía lo eres!

-¡Tu novia no es ni 2 años mayor que yo! ¿Me estás diciendo que estás con una?- ¡Mierda mi hermana sabía cómo devolverla y bien duro! Antes de poder responder apareció Seth, el hermano de Ana junto a su novia, riéndose de mí.

-¡Ahora sabes lo que sentimos Emmet y yo cuando te vemos con nuestra Ana!- ¡Mierda Ana! Con todo esto me había olvidado de ella ¡Debía buscarla!

-¡Está bien me rindo! ¡Mejor voy a buscar a Ana que todavía no la he visto!

-Hace un momento la vi irse al baño…- me dijo Jane y le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, iré a por ella…- Seth volvió a reír.

-¿No será que se fue con otro?- dijo divertido y le entrecerré los ojos bastante enojado, siguió riendo más fuerte- ¡Eres lo más, tío!- me dio una palmada en la espalda y siguieron bailando los 4 como si nada ¡Si no fuera mi cuñado se iba a enterar! ¡De Christian Grey no se cachondea ni dios!

Fui en dirección al baño pero no estaba… Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar cuando caí en la cuenta de Cayo, lo busqué desesperado por todo el local y lo vi sentado en la barra mirando al final de ésta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Ana?- me señaló al final de la barra y fue entonces que lo vi todo rojo ¡Ese hijo de…! ¡Se iba a enterar! Antes de alejarme me cogió del brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ese tipo no es amigo suyo?- preguntó desconcertado y negué.

-¿Amigo? ¿En serio? ¡Pero si ayer nos fuimos a golpes porque quería follársela!- rodó los ojos.

-¡Christian, eso no es motivo para saber si la está molestando o no!

-¡No me importa! ¡Ahora mismo voy a alejar a ese buitre de mi chica!- fui junto a ellos con Cayo pisándome los talones, cuando llegué y escuché lo que le dijo a mi Ana no pude más que responderle.

-¡Pues por esta vez vas a joderte! ¡No vas a conseguir nada de ella imbécil!- Ana me miró aliviada antes de mirar a Cayo de una forma que daba bastante miedo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Si apareció el novio! ¡Pues mejor, la oferta puedo ampliarla a ambos! Aunque la prefiero a ella…- me miró de arriba a abajo relamiéndose los labios- Tú tampoco estás nada mal- ¿Este tío estaba mal de la cabeza?

-¡No te quiero cerca de ninguno de nosotros! ¡Si te van esas cosas me parece muy bien pero no puedes obligar a los demás a hacerlo!

-Anoche sí que os gustaban estas cosas…- susurró divertido- ¿O me equivoco Grey?- me dejó sin habla pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de verme acorralado.

-¡Anoche bebimos demasiado y caímos muertos de cansancio en una de las camas de la discográfica!- rodó los ojos y seguí- Dormimos los 4 juntos ¡No pasó nada más!- dije convencido ¡Era el mayor mentiroso del mundo pero lo importante es que el imbécil lo creyera!

-No te creo pero en fin… Ya os he dado mi oferta y espero que la aceptéis…- se acercó al oído de Ana- Sola o acompañada no me importa- ¡Maldito hijo de...!

-Christian déjalo, no formes un espectáculo aquí…- dijo Cayo y asentí- Además él ya se va ¿Verdad?- entonces reparó en él también y se volvió a relamer los labios.

-¿Quién es esta belleza? ¿Es tu amigo Ana?

-Soy Cayo, su primo, encantado…- se dieron la mano pero no le bastó y se acercó a darle 2 besos en la mejilla en los que se acercó demasiado a la comisura de su boca- ¡Eh tío!- se limpió descaradamente la boca con el brazo y no pude evitar reír con la cara de Demetri.

-¿No te apetece probar algo nuevo?- lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¡Me van las tías, así que no!

-¡Tú te lo pierdes! ¡Os dejo que lo penséis chicos!- y así sin más se alejó de nosotros con todo el orgullo que podía.

-¡Desde luego, vivo rodeada de locos! ¿Y tú dónde coño estabas? ¡Este tío me estaba incomodando y no te veía por ningún lado! ¿Para qué te tengo entonces?

-Ana he estado vigilando todo el tiempo, pero no me pareció que te estuviera molestando. Parecíais 2 amigos charlando…- resopló- Pero ahora que lo sé estaré atento.

-¡Eso espero! ¡Oh Christian! ¡Menos mal que has llegado!- me abrazó fuertemente y aproveché de darle un beso ardiente antes que se alejara.

-Tranquila ya pasó, parece que es muy insistente…- le pedí a Cayo que se alejara para conversar con tranquilidad de lo de anoche, una vez solos proseguimos.

-¡Oh Christian! ¡No sé como pero sabe lo que pasó anoche! ¡Por lo que dijo nos siguió y estuvo escuchando en la puerta!- dijo bastante sonrojada.

-Pero no puede probar nada…- la hice mirarme a los ojos- Los únicos que estábamos allí no vamos a corroborar sus sospechas por lo que debes estar tranquila y pasar de él…

-¡Pero…!- negué callándola con un beso.

-Dile lo mismo que yo…- le guiñé- Que solo dormíamos.

-¡Pero nos escuchó! No entiendo cómo alguien puede encontrar placentero escuchar relaciones ajenas.

-No hay pruebas Ana niégalo y pasa de él ¡Es un salido!

-¿Has recordado algo Christian?- preguntó más roja de lo que ya estaba- A mí me han venido flashes, pero son confusos…

-A mí me pasa igual, pero mejor pasemos página…- le acaricié el pelo mientras la miraba bastante avergonzado- ¡Me siento tan culpable!

-No lo eres…- besó ligeramente mis labios- El único culpable es el que nos drogó ¿De acuerdo?- asentí- Por cierto ¿Se sabe algo al respecto?

-Tenemos algunas sospechas pero nada claro, al camarero le pagaron un hombre y una mujer para que lo hiciera pero dice no saber sus nombres.

-¿Un hombre y una mujer? ¿Quiénes serían capaces de hacer algo así? ¿Y para qué?

-No lo sé, hay gente para todo…- la volví a besar- Y muy vengativas.

-¿Sería alguna del trío de zorras?- no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-¿Quiénes son las zorras?- se volvió a encender.

-¿Nadie? Mejor volvamos a la mesa con las chicas que deben pensar que me he fugado o algo así.

-De acuerdo…- la llevé a su mesa agarrada de la cintura, todas se encontraban sentadas y nos observaban sonriendo.

-¡Ana no me tomes a mal que intentara robarte el novio!- gritó Kate ¡Mierda! Se veía peor que antes.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó extrañada y miró al resto de forma acusatoria- ¿Quién ha dejado que beba tanto?

-¡Ana te juro que intenté pero no había manera! ¡Sobre todo cuando vio a Jared besándose con Greta…!- Ana la abrazó al momento como una madre a su hijo, así que decidí que lo mejor era dejarlas solas.

-Ana, voy con los chicos os dejo para que habléis…- nos dimos un ligero beso en los labios y fui hacia donde se encontraban todos, incluso los no bienvenidos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Me alegro de veros!- los saludé a todos y me senté junto a mis colegas. Jared y Mike se encontraban cerca de nosotros. Alec y Sam estaban enfrascados en una conversación con los demás.

-¡Vaya día de mierda que llevo!- miré a José que rodó los ojos- ¡Por más que lo intento no puedo recordar y me jode mucho!

-¡Cállate tío! ¡Te dije que nada de hablar de esto!- susurré amenazante, los demás se nos quedaron mirando. Alec sonreía ¿Sabría algo de lo ocurrido?

-¡Vamos! ¡No montéis un circo por la tontería de no recordar donde dejamos el coche!- salió Jack al rescate y le agradecí con la mirada.

-¡Vale! ¡Lo dejo! ¡Pero es algo que me carcome y…!

-¡José hermano! ¡Haznos un favor a todos y deja ya la maldita frase del día!- nos miró al resto y José se sonrojó- Lleva todo el día metido en uno de los estudios de la discográfica, el que tiene la cama gigante que usamos para los videoclips…- explicó y asentimos- Preguntándose porque no recuerda…- lo miró cabreado- ¿Y todo porque olvidaste donde dejaste el coche? ¡Estás muy mal hermano!- ¡Puto José! ¡No puedo creer que siga con lo mismo!

No contesté pero con la mirada se lo dije todo y de la misma forma se disculpó. Jack nos miraba a ambos y sonreía, lo mejor era cambiar de tema y preguntar a Jared por su amiga.

-¿Esa chica con la que estabas bailando era tu novia?- me miró extrañado.

-¿Quién? ¿Greta o Elizabeth?- ¿Eran 2? Debió percatarse de mi cara de asombro y rodó los ojos- No tengo novia Grey, son amigas de las que tenéis vosotros…- antes que pudiera agregar algo siguió- ¡Si ya sé que ahora solo tienes a Ana!- me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Pero cuánto tardarás en aburrirte Grey?

-No creo que lo haga nunca…- contesté convencido- Incluso estoy planteándome casarme con ella…- ¡Mierda debería de haberme callado! ¡Seguro que Ana sale corriendo nada más se entere! Todos se quedaron en silencio, totalmente asombrados y con la boca abierta.

-¿Vas a casarte? ¡Pero eso no puede ser!- gritó James rompiendo el silencio, se levantó de sopetón y se puso como loco.

-¿Mi Ana se va a casar?- preguntó Jared con la cara bastante blanca ¡Ya me estaba jodiendo ese mí! ¡Es solo mí de mí!

-No he dicho eso…- me removí algo incómodo en la silla- Ni siquiera se lo he pedido todavía pero eso es lo que pretendo- sonrieron.

-¡Haber empezado por ahí! De aquí a nada puedes haberte cansado de ella o ella de ti y cada uno seguir su camino…- comentó Laurent y lo miré muy mal- ¡Tío, es la verdad! ¡En esta vida nunca se sabe! Sino mira lo tuyo con Leandra…- ¡Hijo de puta!- También ibas a casarte y…

-¡No me compares a esa zorra con mi Ana! ¡Lo que me hizo no tiene nombre! ¡Ana no es ni por asomo como ella!- grité fuera de mí.

-Puedo asegurarte que sabemos cómo es…- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Si no vas a casarte todavía, por mi está bien…- agregó James ¡Como siempre con sus comentarios fuera de lugar!

-De momento…- le dije entrecerrando los ojos- Pero espero hacerlo pronto…- chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Ya veremos!- ¡Maldito hijo de su...! Alec al darse cuenta de la tensión del ambiente decidió intervenir.

-¡Chicos! ¿Porque no vamos a bailar y dejamos el tema de la boda para otra ocasión?- cuando dirigí mi vista hacía él y su hermano me percaté que el segundo me asesinaba con la mirada, estaba convencido que no le hacía mucha gracia tener a Ana casada.

-¡Si vamos! ¡A ver que hay por aquí para disfrutar!- se fueron todos menos Jack y José que se quedaron conmigo.

-No deberías hacerle caso- resoplé.

-¡Es imposible ignorarlo!- me revolví el cabello con las manos- Y mucho menos después de saber que fueron amantes…- susurré y ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Jam y Ana juntos?- asentí.

-¡Joder! Y se nota que quiere repetir…- a veces me preguntaba si no le faltaba alguna tuerca- ¡No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo!- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡José tío! ¡Controla un poco!- le riñó Jack.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento!- después de quedarse unos segundos pensativo volvió a abrir la boca- ¿Ha estado con alguno más de los...?- Jack le dio un golpe en el costado que lo hizo dejar la pregunta sin terminar ¡Gracias a dios!

-¡Mejor no lo digas!- lo amenazó y asintió levantando las manos en rendición.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo intentaré!- le entrecerramos los ojos a la vez- ¡Es lo más que puedo hacer! ¡Lo siento!

-¡Mira Christian, viene hacia aquí tu cuñado!- miré donde me señalaba Jack, pude ver a Emmet y Ben acercarse.

-¡Grey, Hyde, Rodríguez!- nos dimos las manos.

-¡Chicos, hola a todos!- nos saludó Ben.

-¿Las chicas?- rodaron los ojos.

-Con las demás, tenían cosas que hablar.

-Por lo que vimos Kate está para acostarla casi… ¡No entiendo cómo ha podido beber tanto en tan poco tiempo!

-¡Esa chica cuando quiere es una esponja! Y mira que la riño pero no me hace ni caso al igual que mi hermanita.

-Por suerte mi Ángela es la más tranquila de todas…- en eso llegó Mike un poco triste.

-¡Tienes suerte! Porque lo que es mi Jessica tiene un carácter de los mil demonios…

-¿Te han mandado de regreso verdad?- le pregunté y asintió.

-Si…- dio un hondo y triste suspiro- He ido a ver si quería bailar un poco conmigo y me ha mandado a volar literalmente.

-Ana también me despachó sutilmente…- dije para animarlo, Emmet se reía y le rodé los ojos. A continuación estuvimos charlando bastante rato tanto de nuestras mujeres como de cosas cotidianas o del trabajo hasta que volvieron los demás.

-Nosotros nos vamos…- dijo Laurent refiriéndose a él, Eleazar y Sam, por detrás de ellos habían 3 chicas bastante atractivas que supongo les harían compañía esta noche ¡Pero yo tenía a la mejor de todas!

-¡Pues nos vemos chicos!- el resto se sentó de nuevo y se unieron a nuestra conversación hasta que nos interrumpieron el trío de…

-¡Chicos, que solos estamos esta noche! ¿Preferís estar así que con vuestras mujeres?- preguntó destilando sarcasmo antes de volverse a mí- ¿O queréis otra compañía diferente?- rodé los ojos ¡Si supiera que ni siquiera me ponía su mirada sensual!

-Elena…- chasqueé la lengua- Tu amigo acaba de irse con otra y ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros va a querer acompañarte?- me miró mal, Jared y Félix empezaron a reírse sin control, mientras los demás intentaban ocultarla menos James que se veía enojado.

-Christian, esa no es forma de hablar a las damas.

-¿Qué damas?- hice el gesto de buscar alrededor, lo que solo incrementó las risas de todos y el enojo de las chicas- ¡Yo no veo ninguna!

-¡Eres un imbécil Christian! ¡Deberías respetarme, soy una de tus mejores clientas!- rodé los ojos resoplando.

-En el trabajo te respeto pero fuera del mismo no tengo porque… Y menos si sois vosotras las que venís a molestarme a mí…- miré a James, Jared y Alec- Ahí tenéis 3 solteros con los que ligar y dejar a los que no están disponibles tranquilos- los aludidos enseguida negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Mejor nos vamos chicas! ¡Estos imbéciles se lo pierden! ¡Por lo que veo prefieren a las maleducadas de allí antes que a las chicas de verdad como nosotras!- entonces fue cuando el resto salió en defensa de sus chicas y tras pillar repaso de todos se fueron con la cabeza bien alta.

-¡Malditas tres! ¡Nadie se mete con mi Ana y mi Rose!- gritó Emmet enfadado.

-Son muy insistentes con lo que quieren…- mire a los 3 que había mandado con ellas- ¿No son vuestro tipo?

-Yo prefiero a las castañas sexis…- contestó James alzándome las cejas ¡Cabrón! ¡Seguro lo decía por mi Ana!

-Yo ya tengo planes para esta noche, pero de todas maneras ninguna son mi tipo…-respondió Jared, supongo que esos planes involucraban a Greta, a continuación miramos a Alec esperando su respuesta incluso Félix se veía ansioso.

-¡Tampoco son mi tipo! ¡Tengo un gusto más...!

-¡Jack, no puedo creer que estés aquí! - ¡Mierda! Cuando parecía a punto de decir algo importante interrumpieron Seth con Benjamín, me fijé en Félix y se veía triste ¿Podría ser posible que dijera que estaban juntos?- ¡Este es mi amigo Benjamín el cuñado de Christian!- presentó a su amigo y me miró de forma divertida guiñándome un ojo, gruñí en respuesta y Emmet rió bastante fuerte.

-¡Que irónica es la vida! ¿Verdad Grey?- rodé los ojos.

-Supongo que tengo que hacerme a la idea que ya no es una niña y que puede tener una vida…- dije con el mayor sarcasmo que pude para que entendiera lo que quería decir.

-¡No decías eso hace un rato cuando lo viste con tu hermanita! ¿Verdad Benjamín?

-¡Mejor me callo! No quiero enemistarme con mí cuñado nada más conocerlo…- un tipo inteligente.

-Será lo mejor para todos…- se sentaron con nosotros y pedimos otra ronda.

-Las chicas están bailando ¿Porque no aprovechamos de ir con ellas?- dijo muy inteligentemente Emmet.

-¡Si, vamos! ¡A ver si bombón me concede el honor de bailar una canción lenta!

-¡Serás…!- antes de terminar mi frase salió corriendo hacia ella como alma que lleva el diablo, Emmet, Seth y James me miraban riéndose mientras el resto se alejaban divertidos.

-¡Parece que no te gusta la competencia!- los miré desafiante.

-¿Y a vosotros os gusta que otros bailen con vuestras chicas refregándose?- por sus caras pude deducir que no les gustaba nada de nada- ¡Ya me parecía a mí! En eso nos parecemos los 3…- sonreí en triunfo.

-¡Vamos a la pista y dejemos las tonterías!- cuando las alcanzamos mi Ana se encontraba bailando de forma bastante sensual con Lauren y Kate. Jack se veía bastante indeciso de si acercarse o no pero José tomó la delantera y lo empujó hacia ellas ¡Esto no iba a acabar bien!

ANA

Después de animar a Kate y beber de más decidimos irnos a la pista a bailar y pasarlo bien. De todas maneras si Jared amaba a Greta no era culpa de nadie, en el corazón no se manda como ya había podido comprobar. Estábamos bastante animadas Lauren, Kate y yo cuando aparecieron de repente Jack y José, al verlos no pude evitar ponerme como un tomate recordando lo que supuestamente pasó anoche.

-¿Jack? ¿Eres tú?- él se veía indeciso si contestar o no y ella se veía feliz de verlo, tal vez debería intervenir...

-¡Bombón, que alegría verte!- me abrazó con tanto entusiasmo que me dejó sin respiración.

-¡José déjala! ¿No ves que la estas lastimando?- le reprendió Jack furioso, luego se volvió a Lauren con un semblante bastante serio- Lauren ¿Cómo estás?- ¡Era mi momento!

-Bien ¿y tú?- me puse en medio, los abracé a ambos y los alejé del resto.

-Deberían hablar en privado sin tanto ruido…- Jack iba a protestar pero lo miré suplicante para que no lo hiciera.

-Sé que no quieres Jack, pero tengo muchas cosas que contarte y me gustaría hacerlo ahora mismo si no tienes inconveniente.

-No es que me apetezca mucho pero lo haré porque me lo ha pedido Ana…- me sonrió y le correspondí en respuesta.

-¡Gracias Jack!- lo abracé muy fuerte dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¡Estoy segura que no te arrepentirás!- tras un gesto de apoyo con mi cabeza se alejaron hacia un lugar más tranquilo.

-¡Joder! ¡Ya ligó Lauren! ¡Necesito un polvo Ana!- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Jack es su ex…- la señalé con el dedo y me puse bastante seria- Además no es conveniente acostarse con un tipo por despecho Kate.

-Bombón yo podría ayudaros con eso…- intervino José, Kate lo miró de arriba a abajo mientras se relamía los labios.

-¿Quieres acompañarme al baño, guapo?- preguntó con su voz más sensual y pegándose a él lo más que podía- ¡Podemos pasar un buen rato!- José me miró nervioso sin saber qué hacer y no pude evitar reír.

-Bombón creo que tu amiga no se encuentra muy bien…- rodé los ojos ¡Como si no fuera notorio!

-¿Qué coño pasa hoy que nadie me quiere?- se miró- ¿Estoy fea?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Eres preciosa, pero no puedo acostarme con la amiga de la chica que me gusta aunque esta tenga de novio a mi mejor amigo…- dijo de corrido y apenas entendí nada. Kate nos miró a ambos y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta Ana?- preguntó pero apareció mi propio adonis en el momento apropiado abrazándome desde atrás y besando mi cuello.

-¿Cómo lleváis la noche chicas? ¿Kate estás mejor?- ella resopló y rodó los ojos.

-¡No tengo de otra! ¡No pienso decaer! ¡Me levantaré como sea de todo esto! ¡Pero necesito echar un polvo ya!

-¡Díselo a James!- dijo como si nada y lo miramos furiosas- ¿Qué? Ya lo han hecho antes no veo el problema…- tras una sonrisa bastante sospechosa agregó- ¡Además estoy seguro que estará más que encantado!- con la mirada le dije todo lo que necesitaba saber para que se callara y así lo hizo.

-Kate, no puedes arreglar todo con sexo.

-¡Eres demasiado santa para ser verdad!- dijo bastante seria antes de volverse a Christian- ¡No entiendo como un hombre de mundo que ha hecho las cosas que tú puede no aburrirse con alguien tan puritano como Ana!- ¡Mierda! ¡Se le fue la cabeza definitivamente! ¡No iba a dejarla beber más!

-Puedo asegurarte que en la intimidad es la mejor de todas… – abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¡No tengo ninguna queja!

-¡Vaya con mi Ana! ¡Es una joya escondida! ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías!- le entrecerré los ojos para que lo dejara pero sólo la hizo volver a lo de antes- ¡Voy a buscar a alguien para follar y no me importa lo que digas! ¡Es lo único que me levanta el ánimo y lo necesito!- me miró de forma pícara-¡A menos que quieras compartir al tuyo conmigo!- nos guiñó un ojo a ambos.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- grité demasiado alto y los chicos empezaron a reír.

-¡Me encanta que me celes!- susurró en mi oído antes de dar un muerdo a mi lóbulo.

-¡Lo que daría por estar en tu lugar Christian!- le dijo José, a continuación me guiñó un ojo y agregó-¡Si por cualquier motivo te arrepientes o éste la caga no dudes en darme una oportunidad, prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo bombón!

-¡José eres...!- le gritó Christian algo alterado pero Kate lo interrumpió.

-¡Ven conmigo machomen! ¡Acompáñame aunque sea a beber y desahogarme!- nos guiñó- ¡Dejemos a los tortolitos solos!- se lo llevó a rastras hacia la barra.

-¡Por fin puedo estar a solas con mi novia!- me volví, nos abrazamos mientras nos dábamos un beso bastante demandante y posesivo siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Estuvimos así un buen rato antes que llegaran mis hermanos a romper nuestra burbuja perfecta.

-¡Ana! ¿No podéis ser más discretos?- les alcé una ceja- ¡Estás haciendo un espectáculo!- ¿Pero qué coño?

-¡Emmet vas a dejarme en paz de una vez o qué!- le grité colérica, se sorprendió por mis formas pero no pude evitarlo ¡Me tenía harta!

-¡Ana, hermanita, tranquilízate! Emm solo se preocupa por ti…- agregó Seth y le entrecerré los ojos.

-Yo también me preocupo por ustedes y no por eso ando molestando cuando se dan arrumacos con sus novias ¿O sí?- me miraron entre sorprendidos y avergonzados.

-Tienes razón Ana y lo sentimos, pero entiende que eres nuestra única hermanita y con todo esto del secuestro estamos un poco nerviosos…- asentí, en el fondo los entendía.

-De acuerdo, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez…- los señalé con el dedo- ¡Pero no quiero que me molestéis más con el tema de Christian! ¡Estamos bien y queremos seguir así el tiempo que dure!- Christian a mi lado gruñó.

-¡Lo nuestro durará!- me interrumpió convencido- ¡Y mucho! No quiero que nadie dude de ello y menos tu familia…- agregó dolido.

-¡Vale! ¡Lo siento! ¡Eres más sensible que una embarazada!- dije a modo de broma para romper el tenso momento pero no resultó como esperaba…

-¿Estás embarazada? ¡Dios mío! ¡Nuestra Ana será mamá!- ¡Qué! Rose se puso como loca y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar fue en busca del resto a propagar la noticia ¡Mierda!

-¡Voy a detenerla antes que ponga un anuncio en el periódico que seremos tíos!- dijo Emmet antes de ir tras ella.

-Desde luego… ¡Vaya confusión! ¡Ni siquiera he dicho nada de estar embarazada! ¡Solo ha escuchado lo que ha querido oír!- Christian me apretó a él y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

-No te preocupes, ya Emmet le informará y le quitará la ilusión de ser tía…- empezó a reír y no pude evitar darle un golpe en las costillas.

-¡Qué gracioso! No quiero ni imaginar que la prensa escuchara algo de esto y se pusieran a debatir cuál de los chicos con los que me sacaron sería el padre…- lo dije como una broma pero Christian no lo vio así, es más se veía bastante enojado.

-¡No lo digas ni en broma! Ambos sabemos que sólo podría ser mío si lo estuvieras…- antes de contestar apareció Kate con José de nuevo, el pobre se veía a punto de salir corriendo.

-¡Ana! ¿Es verdad lo de mi sobrinito?- se agachó a la altura de mi barriga y empezó a hablar con ella como si fuera un bebé- ¡Hola preciosa, soy tu tía Kate y seré la favorita de todas...!- José se acercó a susurrar en mi oído.

-¡Ana tienes que ayudarme! ¡Kate está loca! ¡No entiendo como trabajando en el mismo lugar no he llegado a verla siquiera…! Pero viendo como es lo prefiero…-suspiró en derrota- Me supera, así que me voy ahora que esta distraída…- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras Kate seguía conversando con mi barriga.

-¿No crees que deberíais llevarla a casa?- suspiré cansada y asentí.

-Voy a decirle a Ángela y Ben que dijeron que se iban ya mismo… - los busqué alrededor y me acerqué a ellos llevando a Kate a rastras conmigo, Christian nos seguía unos pasos atrás. Cuando llegamos donde ellos Ángela nos miró de forma acusatoria y rodé los ojos- Ángela ¿Os vais ya a casa?- asintió- Necesito que os la llevéis, no se encuentra muy bien y…

-¡Ángela! ¡Voy a ser la tía favorita de miniAna o miniChristian! ¿O serán 2? ¡Bueno da igual si lo fueran! ¡Uno para cada una, las demás que se busquen otros! ¿No crees?- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y me miraban con recelo.

-¿De qué está hablando Ana?

-¡Pues de que va a ser! ¡Ana está embarazada!- lo dijo tan alto que todos alrededor se me quedaron mirando y yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara ¡Maldita sea! Con lo poco que me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-¿Estás embarazada? ¡Vaya que vais rápido ustedes 2! ¡Vais a ser papás antes que nosotros!-comentó Ben.

-¡Oh dios mío Ana! ¡Es fantástico!- me abrazó muy fuerte, intenté separarla pero no había manera de hacerlo ¡Joder!

-Para Ángela… -se separó de mi- No estoy embarazada, solo ha sido un malentendido de Rose y que Kate se está encargando de propagar…- la miré de forma acusatoria.

-¿No voy a ser tía?-negué con la cabeza-¡No lo puedo creer! Estoy tan triste ahora mismo que quiero llorar…- y lo hizo abrazándose a mí, Christian observaba todo bastante entretenido y divertido. Ben y Ángela debieron sentir lástima y decidieron irse con ella.

-¡Vamos Kate! Esta noche dormirás en mi casa y mañana te prepararé un rico desayuno…- se le iluminó la mirada.

-¿De verdad Ángela?

-Sí, pero tenemos que irnos ya…- se volvió a Ben - ¡Avisa a Jane y Mia!

-Enseguida vuelvo…- se alejó en su busca.

-¿Os vais todos juntos?

-Sí, como vivimos cerca me dijeron que las avisara cuando nos fuéramos.

-¿Y sus novios no pueden acercarlas?- Christian volvió a gruñir de nuevo ¡Celoso!

-Yo también puedo hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, nos pilla de camino a casa…- nos hizo un gesto cómplice a ambos- ¡Así disfrutáis mejor la noche!- yo me sonrojé y Kate se estaba quedando dormida agarrada a mí, menos mal que llegaron las chicas con Ben para llevársela.

-¡Ana!- dijeron ambas a la vez abrazándome y dándome 2 besos que correspondí. Cuando percataron en Kate- ¿Qué te has tomado para estar así?

-¡Todo lo que me han dejado! ¡Menos sexo de todo!- gritó y no pude evitar reprenderla.

-¡Kate baja la voz!- rodó los ojos.

-¡Ana, las chicas ya saben lo que es y lo practican! No creo que se asusten ¿Verdad chicas?- las 2 se hicieron las locas mirando a otro lado mientras Christian parecía estar a punto de estallar.

-¡Kate, cállate ya de una vez!- Ángela salió al paso llevándosela agarrada de la cintura y los demás corrieron detrás sin volver la vista a atrás.

-¡No puedo creer que mi hermanita haya tenido sexo!- le rodé los ojos.

-¡Christian tiene casi 20 años! ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que todavía era virgen?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Ni siquiera me lo había planteado!- lo abracé y lo besé de forma demandante, necesitaba sentirlo. El no dudó en corresponderme y perdimos la noción del tiempo entre besos y arrumacos hasta que llegó a interrumpirnos Alec.

-¡Ana! ¡Necesito tu ayuda por favor!- me despegué de Christian con mucho trabajo para verlo y me preocupó, se veía muy decaído.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Félix se ha ido…- Christian nos observaba intrigado y por su cara sin saber qué problema había en ello. Yo conociendo la situación sabía perfectamente a que se refería, una discusión por lo mismo de siempre.

-Hablaré con él ¿Vale?- asintió agradecido.

-¡Gracias Ana!- me abrazó y se separó de mi rápidamente por los gruñidos de Christian.

-Christian, ahora vuelvo…

-¿Te acompaño?- aunque quisiera era algo privado que no podía enterarse por lo que debía hacer que se quedara.

-Mejor quédate con Alec que se ve muy mal…- le guiñé- ¡No tardaré! -no se veía muy convencido pero lo hizo. Salí en su busca, al no verlo fui donde se encontraba su coche y seguía allí… ¡Qué raro! ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Se habría ido andando?

-¡Que sola te veo por aquí!- rodé los ojos.

-¿Te importaría perderte y dejarme en paz?- dije de lo más sarcástica- No me interesan tus tonterías Victoria... Estoy buscando a un amigo…- rió.

-¿Uno moreno?- asentí.

-¿Lo has visto? ¿Dónde está?

-Se fue a los baños muy bien acompañado…- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¡No podía creerlo!

-¡Debo hablar con él!- cuando iba pasando por su lado me detuvo del brazo y la miré enfadada para que me soltara ¡Maldita loca!

-¡Tienes suerte de momento, pero como todo en esta vida no es eterno!- rodé los ojos con cansancio- ¡La suerte se te acabará y Christian volverá a estar libre para mí! Lo he tenido durante mucho tiempo y en cuanto se canse de ti lo volveré a tener…- ¡Menuda imbécil!

-Si está conmigo es porque quiere, no tengo que obligarlo y además si me eligió a mí en vez de a ti por algo será…- le dediqué mi sonrisa más sarcástica y me fui sin esperar su respuesta ¡Jódete zorra envidiosa!

Cuando llegué a los baños escuché ruidos que solo podía ser de alguien teniendo sexo… ¡Pero no podía ser! Tomé aire antes de entrar deseando no ver nada de lo que temía y fuera otra pareja la que estuviera dentro… Pero para mí mala suerte no fue así… Aunque me dejó en shock salí tan rápido como entré… ¿Eso significaba que ya se había cansado de esperar? A pesar de no ser asunto mío decidí esperar para hablar con él. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, cuando al fin salieron se veían muy animados y felices ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Con los años que llevaban juntos y ahora…!

-Félix…- lo llamé y me miró con una mezcla de pena y sorpresa- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro…- se dirigió a su amigo- ¡Espérame en mi auto, enseguida voy!

-¿Estas con él?- bajó la cabeza apenado.

-Me cansé Ana… No puedo estar con alguien que se avergüenza de mi o de sí mismo…- suspiró mirando el cielo- Hoy tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para decirlo frente a todos y la dejó pasar de nuevo…- volvió a suspirar más fuerte- ¡Ahí lo supe! Nunca lo haría…- me miró de nuevo- Así que he decidido poner tierra de por medio y seguir con mi vida… Sabes que no es la primera vez que lo hago pero es la definitiva.

-¿Ya no lo amas?

-No se trata de eso, lo amo y mucho…- asentí- Se trata de que no está preparado y yo me cansé de esperarlo ¡Soy feliz como soy y no me gusta andar escondiéndonos por todos lados como si fuéramos ladrones o fugitivos!- tenía razón.

-Lo entiendo, pero sé que sufrirá mucho, sobre todo cuando sepa que tú…- me interrumpió algo enojado.

-Él sabía dónde estaba y con quién…- abrí los ojos sorprendida- Si te envió fue solo para que me detuvieras…- ¡No lo podía creer!- Supongo que se dio cuenta que era la definitiva y se asustó.

-¡Mierda!- estaba bastante enojada pero entendía su desesperación- Desearía que no fuera así pero no puedo hacer nada…- me abrazó- Hablaré con él a ver si por fin sale de su carcasa…- soltó una sarcástica risa.

-¡Sería más fácil tapar el sol con un dedo!- no pude evitar reír- Aprecio tu amistad…- apretó su abrazo- Y aunque no estemos juntos siempre seremos amigos.

-Sé feliz sea con quien sea…- me separé para darle una sincera sonrisa.

-Lo intentaré…- me dio un beso en la mejilla- Cuida de él, sé que te necesitará…- asentí y me quedé observando cómo se alejaba. Suspiré bastante triste ¡No podía creer que lo hubieran dejado! ¡Tantos años juntos perdidos por no querer salir del armario! ¿Y Alec sabiendo dónde estaba me manda a mí en su busca? ¡Cobarde! ¡Si no fuera porque sé lo mal que debe estar le daría un buen golpe en...! De repente me agarraron desde atrás, intenté zafarme pero era imposible.

-¡Volvemos a vernos! ¡Estate quieta maldita zorra! Solo voy a darte un mensaje para Anastasia…- se acercó a mi oído y lo lamió antes de hablar- Dile que daré con ella y conseguiré todo lo que quiero…- cuando sentí más flojo su agarre le di un codazo en el estómago, cuando se encogió del dolor le di un rodillazo en la cara que le hizo sangrar la nariz- ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Vas a pagar por todo lo que me has hecho!- no le veía la cara por el pasamontañas pero su voz se parecía a la del tipo que intentó llevarse a Shelly.

-¿Porque ese interés en Anastasia? No lo entiendo… Nunca ha llamado la atención…- el tipo se rió.

-Ni hace falta… Solo me pagan por llevármela y la encontraré ¡Si no acabaré con todos los que están cerca hasta que salga!- gritó desafiante, iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero me bloqueó contra el suelo- ¡Eres toda una belleza! Tal vez podríamos pasarlo bien mientras ¿No crees?- empezó a besarme por la cara y el cuello, yo intentaba quitarlo pero no podía ¡Maldito hijo de…! Cuando se acercó a mi boca lo mordí - ¡Zorra! - me dio una bofetada que me dejó bastante mareada y al punto de la inconsciencia- ¡Ahora disfrutaré de ti y no podrás defenderte!- ¡Joder! ¡No podía apenas moverme!

-Ca…- intenté llamarlo pero no me salía la voz.

-¡Tío! ¿Qué haces? ¡No nos pagan por esto! ¡Deja a la chica en paz! ¡Solo tenías que advertirla no atacarla!

-¡Solo me defendí! ¡Esta zorra fue la que me atacó! ¡Además por su culpa estuve unos días preso! ¡Me lo debe!

-¡Debemos irnos! ¡Déjala antes que venga alguien a buscarla!- ¡Dios, ayuda!

-¡No pienso irme sin echarle un polvo! ¡O me acompañas o te largas! Lo que prefieras…- en ese momento todo se volvió negro y caí en una inconsciencia absoluta…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.** **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***

 **...**


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

CHRISTIAN

Después de un buen rato esperando que viniera Ana ¡La angustia me comía! Tenía la sensación que necesitaba mi ayuda.

-Alec siento dejarte pero necesito buscar a Ana, hace mucho que se fue y es raro que no haya vuelto todavía. Necesito asegurarme que está bien…- enseguida se levantó.

-¡Te acompaño! De todas maneras no tengo nada mejor que hacer…- salimos y encontramos un montón de gente alrededor de un lugar concreto, también estaba una ambulancia y la policía ¡Algo no estaba bien! Corrí hacia allí como si la vida me fuera en ello.

-¡Dios mío que no sea ella!- cuando me acerqué ya tenían a la persona herida dentro de la ambulancia por lo que tuve que preguntar para asegurarme.

-Perdone agente… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han atacado a 2 personas, un hombre y una mujer…- ¡Me puse muy nervioso y Alec a mi lado estaba igual o peor que yo!

-¿Podría decirme sus nombres? Es que estoy buscando a mi novia y su amigo, para descartar que sean ellos…- el policía asintió mirando su libreta.

-La chica no llevaba documentación encima, estaba inconsciente y el chico es Cayo Star…-¡Mierda!

-¿La chica es castaña y muy guapa?- el agente se sonrojó antes de contestar.

-Sí, esa descripción es bastante acertada…- después de toser volvió a ponerse serio- ¿La conoce?

-¡Es mi novia! Y el chico es su guardaespaldas ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Qué les ha pasado?

-La chica recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente y al chico le clavaron una navaja en el abdomen, supongo que apareció antes de que le hicieran algo más a ella- ¡Gracias dios mío!- Los llevan al Hospital Central por si quiere ir hacia allí- asentí.

-Alec, necesito que llames a los padres y hermanos de Ana y le digas que está en el hospital…-parecía estar perdido- ¿Estás bien?

-¡No, no lo estoy! Esto es mi culpa ¡Si no la hubiera mandado en buscar de Félix no le habría pasado nada!

-Ahora de nada vale lamentarse, debemos volver dentro para buscar a Emmet y Seth…- asintió - Y después iremos al hospital a buscarla ¿De acuerdo?- asintió de nuevo no muy convencido. Cuando informamos a ambos de todo nos encaminamos al hospital los 4, el resto se fueron directamente para allá en sus coches, sus hermanos se encargaron de llamar a sus padres.

-¡No puedo creer que la hayan atacado de nuevo! ¡Y a Caius también!- yo me encontraba igual.

-Vamos a tener que ampliar la seguridad por lo menos a 2 personas…- marqué a Collin para informarle de todo.

-Littlesea.

-Collin tenemos un problema, han atacado a Ana y Caius.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha pasado? ¿Están bien?

-No sabemos seguro, ahora vamos al hospital donde los han llevado a averiguar los daños exactos.

-¿En qué hospital están? Mandaré a Quil y Frank a protegerla mientras que se repone Caius…- ¡Mierda! ¡Ese hijo de...!

-En el Hospital Central de Tokio…- contestó Emmet por mí que me miraba interrogante, debí de tardar más de la cuenta en contestar a su pregunta.

-¡Voy para allá!- colgó.

-¡Tío! ¿Qué te pasa? Te has quedado callado cuando ha preguntado el lugar.

-¡Lo siento! Pensaba en los nuevos de seguridad que van a mandarle a Ana…- Emmet me rodó los ojos.

-¡Están para cuidarla no para ligársela Christian! Así que por favor prioriza las cosas antes de seguir con tus celos sin sentido.

-Además mi hermana no es de las que se lían con cualquiera y menos teniendo novio…- corroboró Seth, supongo que tenían razón debía superar el pasado. Ana nunca me traicionaría como Leandra.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo intentaré! ¡Es solo que ese tío no me gusta!- me entrecerró los ojos pero fui salvado por Alec que saltó de repente.

-¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Si solo hubiera admitido lo que sentía por Félix sin avergonzarme todo esto se hubiera evitado!- ¿Había dicho lo que creía o me lo he imaginado yo? Tanto Seth como Emmet lo miraban igual o más perdidos que yo.

-¡No es culpa tuya! Tu no sabías que iban a atacarla sino...

-¡Pero por mi culpa salió y la atacaron! ¡Ella siempre está para apoyarme y lo único que yo hago es hacerle daño una y otra vez!- ¡Creo que se volvió loco de remate de un momento a otro! Yo que ya sospechaba algo sabía a qué se refería mientras que el resto no le dieron importancia.

-¡Tío tranquilo! ¡Seguro que estará bien!- intentó consolarlo Seth, se le notaba un nudo en la garganta al hablar. Seguimos lo que quedaba de camino en silencio hasta llegar al hospital donde bajamos corriendo a preguntar por ellos. Nos informaron del piso y la habitación de ambos, aunque Caius seguía en quirófano y Ana en observación para evaluar los daños para el informe policial.

Todos estábamos en un sin vivir, al poco llegaron el resto de las chicas que quedaban en el bar, incluso llegaron Jack, José y Lauren juntos y por lo que veía habían arreglado sus asuntos. Ambos se acercaron a mí.

-¡Christian!- me abrazaron- ¿Cómo están? ¡Hemos venido nada más enterarnos de lo ocurrido!

-No sabemos seguro, estamos esperando, lo único que nos han informado que a Caius lo están operando y a Ana haciéndole pruebas.

-¡Joder! No me explico cómo pudieron atacarla así ¿Qué buscaban?- preguntó Jack.

-No lo sabemos pero puede que sean los mismos que intentaron secuestrarla en la empresa.

-¿Pero no era uno solo y estaba en la cárcel?- preguntó José.

-Ya no…- Collin llegó junto a nosotros bastante apenado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- lo miré bastante enfadado.

-Se escapó esta mañana y nadie nos avisó ¡Joder! ¡Si lo hubiésemos sabido hubiera reforzado la seguridad! ¡Y nada de esto habría ocurrido!

-¿Estás diciendo que el loco del secuestrador se escapó y vino por Bombón?

-¿Y cómo supo dónde encontrarla? La quedada de las chicas la hicieron de última hora…- ¡Jack tenía razón! Debía haber alguien que lo informara de sus movimientos ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

-Creo que tenemos un topo en el grupo y debemos dar con el…- dijo en voz muy baja Collin solo para nosotros- Por el momento lo mantendremos en secreto a ver si creyéndose libre comete un error sino habrá que ahogarlo para que se equivoque…- asentimos los 3, luego se alejó donde se hallaban los demás para hablar con ellos y presentar a los nuevos, rodé los ojos ¡Idiotas llenos de testosterona y esteroides!

-¡Ya habéis oído a Collin! Debemos indagar por si averiguamos algo sobre esto.

-Christian ¿Lo de anoche no crees que tenga nada que ver con lo de ahora verdad?- ¡No podíamos descartarlo pero no iba a hablar con nadie de ello!

-No podemos descartar nada pero eso es algo que si no fuera muy importante o de vital importancia prefiero que no se sepa…- asintieron entendiendo perfectamente mi punto. Llegaron los padres de Ana y los míos juntos, enseguida vinieron hacia nosotros después de saludar al resto.

-¿Sabéis algo nuevo?- preguntaron sus padres ansiosos pero no tenía más información que darles.

-No, todavía estamos esperando que salga el médico a darnos más información.

-¡No puedo creer que le haya pasado esto a mi niña!- gritó Carla y Ray la abrazó para darle consuelo a pesar que se veía igual o más afectado que ella. Mis padres se acercaron a mí.

-¿Cómo lo llevas Christian?- mi madre me entendía mejor que nadie y seguro que notó lo afectado que me encontraba a pesar de no aparentarlo.

-¡Mal mamá!- la abracé como si la vida me fuera en ello, me acarició el cabello como cuando era pequeño- ¡Me siento perdido sin saber que hacer! No entiendo quien tiene ese interés en ella.

-No es a ella a quien buscan Christian…- saltó Ray ¡Mierda es verdad! ¡Ellos no sabían que era Anastasia!- Es a Anastasia, pero como Ana es su mano derecha habrán pensado llegar a ella a través de ella.

-Tienes razón…- en ese momento salió un médico para informarnos y la alegría me embargó tanto por saber de mi Ana como por cambiar de tema.

-¿Familia de Ana Steele?

-¡Siii!- contestamos todos a la vez y el doctor se sorprendió.

-Los más cercanos como padres, marido, hermanos…

-¡Nosotros!- dijimos todos los aludidos a la vez, el doctor asintió.

-¡Díganos como se encuentra mi hija doctor!

-Estaba un poco alterada y hemos tenido que sedarla pero físicamente solo tiene un par de moretones y un chichón en la cabeza…- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Cuando lo pille se va a enterar de quien es Christian grey!- Podéis entrar a verla de dos en dos y por favor no la alteren más de lo que está porque habría que dormirla y no es lo que queremos…- asentimos y como era lógico los padres de Ana fueron los primeros en entrar a verla.

-Doctor ¿Caius ya salió del quirófano?- necesitaba saber de él, porque sería lo primero que Ana preguntaría y no podía decirle que no sabía.

-¿Se refiere al joven que ingresó con ella?- asentí y él se puso a hojear unos papeles antes de contestar.

-Voy a informarme, pero creo que no ha salido de quirófano todavía puesto que su médico no ha venido a darles ninguna información ¿Verdad?

-No, nadie más que usted ha venido.

-¡Bien! Ahora vuelvo…- e inmediatamente se fue.

-Hijo, deberías tranquilizarte antes de ver a Ana…- lo miré mal y me entrecerró los ojos- ¡No me mires así! Te ves muy nervioso y ya has escuchado al doctor, ella no debe alterarse. Deja entrar a Emmet y Seth ahora y ven conmigo a tomarte un té o algo…- rodé los ojos.

-¡Ni te creas que no voy a entrar ahora a verla! Necesito asegurarme con mis propios ojos que está bien…- mi padre suspiró en derrota porque sabía que no tenía nada que hacer.

-¡Está bien tú ganas!- Estuve ansioso hasta que salieron los padres de Ana y entré como una bala en la habitación, escuché a sus padres reír por detrás de mí y a sus hermanos refunfuñando por ello. Cuando la vi en la cama pude apreciar que a pesar de todo se veía hermosa además de preocupada, me acerqué a ella que al verme me dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y fue cuando me percaté del moratón de su cara, lo acaricié con cuidado.

-¡Debo estar horrible! ¿Se ve mucho?- era increíble como después de lo que había pasado se lo tomaba con humor.

-Tú siempre estás preciosa.

-¡Tú siempre tan adulador!- le agarré la mano a la vez que le daba un suave beso en los labios, quería mas pero no me atrevía por si podía hacerle daño- ¡Me alegra mucho que estés aquí Christian! ¿Dónde está Caius?- ¿Qué hacía? ¿Le informaba que estaba herido o me callaba?- ¿Christian qué pasa?- resoplé.

-El tipo que te atacó…- ella se veía ansiosa y dudé si seguir o no.

-¡Christian o me dices ahora mismo que ha pasado o te juro que estarás sin sexo bastante más tiempo del que puedas soportar!- amenazó ¡Mierda! Sí que tenía carácter cuando quería.

-Lo atacó y está herido…- se veía muy preocupada.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo hirieron por mi culpa?

-Ana, lo hirieron por cumplir su trabajo…- ella se veía perdida.

-No recuerdo nada, solo al tipo que intentó secuestrarme en la empresa, lo reconocí por la voz porque llevaba pasamontañas y al otro tipo…

-¿Había 2?- asintió, me puse a jalarme de los pelos y dar vueltas por la habitación ¡Debíamos informar a Collin cuanto antes!

-Christian, ellos no son los que me quieren…- bajó la vista apenada por todo esto y yo me acerqué a abrazarla y reconfortarla- Alguien les pagó por secuestrar a Anastasia…- resopló- Pero el tipo me atacó porque estaba enfadado conmigo por atacarlo 2 veces e intentarlo otra y me golpeó…- se echó a llorar.

-Según los informes no tienes daños más que en la cara y cabeza por lo que no creo que llegara a hacerte nada más, seguramente en ese momento que perdiste la conciencia llegó Caius, lo atacaron y huyeron.

-¡Menos mal!- gritó aliviada- Necesito ver a Caius ¿Puedes llevarme?

-Todavía no lo han llevado a la habitación, cuando lo hagan te prometo que lo haré.

-De acuerdo, ahora…- me dio una mirada bastante sensual- Quiero que me des un beso como dios manda cielo…- me eché a reír y le obedecí gustoso. El beso se nos estaba saliendo de control y ¡Juro por dios que si no llega a entrar una enfermera me la hubiera tirado ahí mismo!

-Aunque no me apetece irme…- ella me miró con pena- Los demás también quieren entrar a verte, así que te veré luego…- le volví a dar un beso antes de salir.

-¡Tienes mucha cara Grey! ¡Mi hermano y yo deberíamos haber entrado antes que tú!

-Yo soy su novio y necesitaba asegurarme que está bien, seguro que si fuera Rose…- miré a Emmet- O Jane…- miré a Seth- Haríais lo mismo que yo…- se quedaron sin palabras con las que debatir y entraron a ver a Ana sin decir más. Me acerqué dónde estaban los chicos y Collin.

-¿Cómo se encuentra bombón?- rodé los ojos antes de responderle.

-Se ve bien, pero tiene un moratón bastante feo en la cara…- lo miré amenazante- ¡Ni se te ocurra decírselo!

-¡Seguro que hasta con el moratón se ve preciosa!- gruñí y Jack palmeó mi hombro.

-¡Déjalo Christian! Sabemos que no tiene remedio…- después de unas risas se puso serio- Ahora si ¿Está realmente bien?

-Sí, lo que me recuerda… me volví a Collin- Que Ana ha mencionado que había 2 tipos no solo uno…- el abrió los ojos como platos.

-Entonces es algo más que un loco buscando dinero- asentí.

-El tipo le dijo que alguien les pagaba por secuestrar a Anastasia y llevársela…- suspiré bastante abrumado y cabreado- ¿Pero quién coño querría a una chica que no conoce de nada? Hay algo mal con todo esto y debemos pararlo antes que ocurra una tragedia…- asintió.

-Caius tuvo suerte si en realidad eran 2 tipos…- se quedó un momento pensativo antes de seguir-No hay más remedio que ponerle 2 escoltas a partir de ahora…- gruñí por lo bajo porque seguramente el idiota de Quil estaría entre ellos.

-¡Sí! Debemos hacer que bombón este bien ¡Y por cierto! ¿Porque esa jefa suya no aparece para que la dejen en paz? ¡No entiendo como puede ser tan insensible a todo esto!- gritó fuera de sí, gesticulando con las manos al aire mientras daba vueltas alrededor. Necesitaba hacerlos entender, puesto que todos éramos de confianza y vital para la investigación debía hacerlo.

-Venid conmigo…- los aparté a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie cerca, era una especie de sala de espera dónde no había nadie- Esto que voy a contar debe quedar entre nosotros y no debe salir de aquí…- todos asintieron mirándome expectantes- La tal Anastasia no existe, la dueña de The Moonlight es mi Ana, siempre lo ha sido…- por su forma de mirarme seguro pensaban que me había vuelto loco.

-¿Quieres decir que los tipos esos a la que realmente buscan es a ella?- preguntó Jack conmocionado.

-¡Joder! ¡Entonces hemos tenido suerte que esos imbéciles no lo supieran, sino ya se la habrían llevado!- ¡Mierda! ¡Collin tenía toda la razón! ¡Debíamos hacer algo!

-¿Bombón es la soltera de oro de Japón?- asentí- ¡Joder tío! Si antes te envidiaba, ahora lo hago más ¡Eres un cabronazo con suerte!- rodé los ojos.

-Lo sé, todos os encargáis de recordármelo siempre…- los señalé con el dedo- ¡Y creedme que lo sé!

-Entonces yo me retiro a encargarme de todo, después de lo que me has revelado debo hablar con algunas personas y tomar las medidas necesarias para mantenerla a salvo…- dijo Collin antes de irse.

-¡Tienes mucha suerte Christian!- me palmeó Jack y a continuación nos sentamos, tras un breve silenció siguió- Lauren también la ama…- me quedé en shock por la tranquilidad que lo dijo, creí que lo destrozaría y ahí está, tan normal como siempre.

-Algo sospechaba…- rió- ¿Qué?

-Me contó cómo te pusiste por el beso que le dio…- rodé los ojos y reímos ambos, José seguía sentado muy en silencio, cosa rara en él.

-Bueno, no puedo evitarlo, lo celoso y posesivo me sale solo por ella…-suspiré- ¿Habéis arreglado vuestros asuntos?

-Sí y me alegro mucho por ello, antes de ser novios éramos los mejores amigos…- me guiñó el ojo- Además, ahora que tenemos los mismos gustos lo seremos más…- esa última parte no sé si iba con doble intención o no pero lo dejé pasar.

-Es parte de nuestro círculo actual de amigos y debemos llevarnos bien…- antes de poder seguir hablando José pareció salir de su letargo.

-¿Bombón se besó con una chica?- asentimos mirándolo extrañados por su tardía reacción- ¡Necesito un baño!- salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo dejándonos más que sorprendidos.

-¿Qué coño fue eso?

-¡Ni sé ni quiero saber lo que tiene que hacer en ese baño!- reímos.

-Me alegro que tú y Lauren podáis recuperar la amistad.

-Y yo…- se puso más serio antes de agregar- Solo espero que todo esto se solucione cuanto antes, no me gustaría que le pasara algo a Ana.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, cuidaré a mi chica como nadie, reforzaremos la seguridad e intentaremos averiguar quién informa a esos delincuentes de sus pasos.

-¡Lo haremos!- chocamos las manos y volvimos dónde estaban todos esperando su turno para ver a Ana, incluso habían llegado el resto excepto Kate que se quedó durmiendo la mona y Ben que la vigilaba ¡Mierda! Y yo que esperaba una noche loca de sexo desenfrenado y aquí estaba… En un hospital y rodeado de gente ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

ANA

Después de pasar toda la noche recibiendo visitas de todos mis familiares y amigos para asegurarse que estaba bien, todos se fueron a casa, debía ser muy tarde cuando terminaron y solo quedaron mis padres y Christian, sonreí pensando en él, su preocupación por mi roza lo enfermo pero me gusta... Al único que no había visto y nadie sabía nada era Alec, tal vez no se haya enterado de nada… Me encontraba divagando mientras mis padres y Christian habían salido a cenar en la cafetería del Hospital, en la puerta se encontraban 2 guardaespaldas en vez de uno, volví a suspirar en derrota, no quería ninguno pero lo necesitaba ¿Quién podría querer a Anastasia y para qué? No entendía ese repentino interés en ella cuando nunca ha llamado la atención.

-¿Estás bien princesa? Te veo muy pensativa.

-Sí, solo pensaba en mis cosas…- se veía preocupado.

-Los cogeremos y no tendrás que preocuparte por ellos nunca más…- asentí no muy convencida.

-Christian… ¿Nadie le ha dicho a Alec donde estoy o lo que ha pasado?- bajó la mirada y tardó en contestar, eso no era buena señal.

-Se sentía tan culpable por lo que ocurrido que no quiso entrar a verte, pero ha estado ahí con nosotros hasta que se han ido todos.

-¡Vaya!- ¡Debería sentirse culpable pero por mentirme y no por lo que pasó con esos tipos!

-Hay algo que no me cuentas y estoy deseoso de escuchar…- lo miré con duda, no era mi deber decirlo era cosa de Alec- Si es algo relacionado a su relación con Félix…- abrí los ojos como platos de la impresión- Me lo dijo él y lo sé todo así que no te preocupes.

-¿En serio? ¿Te lo contó?- asintió- ¿Solo a ti o a todos?- ¡A buenas horas!

-Lo dijo con tus hermanos delante, pero tan en clave que solo yo que ya tenía mis sospechas pude saber a qué se refería ¿Por qué?- suspiré, debía contárselo.

-Félix lo dejó anoche y se largó con otro…- me miró extrañado- Alec lo sabía y me mandó para que lo detuviera ¡Hasta para eso era cobarde! ¡Debería haber sido valiente, reconocer lo que es y la relación que mantienen! O más bien mantenían… ¡Debería haber ido a buscarlo! ¡Pero no! ¡La cagó y lo perdió!- ¡Me sentía tan triste y abrumada por todo!

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba con otro?- me sonrojé.

-Pues…

-¿Tú los viste...?- asentí notando como el calor subía por toda mi cara y él también lo hizo pero de cólera.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Te mandó sabiéndolo?- volví a asentir- Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con él, no veo correcto que te mandara a presenciar…

-¡Cariño ya hemos vuelto! ¡Papá te ha comprado un chocolate y un trozo de tarta de la que tanto te gusta!- entró mamá interrumpiendo la retahíla de Christian ¡Gracias dios! No tenía ganas de sermones.

-¡Gracias mamá!- si notó la tensión en el ambiente no dijo nada y se sentaron ambos a cada lado de mi cama.

-El doctor dice que mañana te mandaran a casa…- no pude evitar sonreír de alegría.

-Te quedarás en la mía mientras pasa todo esto…- saltó Christian y todos lo miramos con los ojos abiertos como platos de la impresión- Ana…- se acercó a mi cogiendo mis manos- En tu apartamento no hay seguridad mientras que el mío si…- en eso tenía razón- No puedo irme a casa tranquilo dejándote ahí sola, por lo que mientras esto se soluciona vivirás conmigo…- sonaba a orden pero en su mirada había una súplica escondida que no pensaba rechazar. El hecho de vivir con Christian incluso me gustaba ¿Raro? Sí, pero lo nuestro lo fue desde el principio.

-¡Está bien! Mañana recogeremos mis cosas…- me dio un gran abrazo y un beso antes de salir corriendo con el móvil en la mano.

-¡No te arrepentirás! Voy a hacer unas llamadas para tenerlo todo listo para ti…- una vez que se fue quedé mirando la puerta con una sonrisa de idiota en mi cara.

-Él es bueno para ti…- miré a mi madre que me veía con anhelo- Hacía tiempo no veía esa sonrisa de enamorada y me alegro que la recuperaras…- no me sentía todavía preparada para admitir amor aunque cada vez estaba más convencida que lo era.

-Sí, estaremos bien…- mejor no ahondar en el asunto. Después de un rato de charlas conseguí quedarme dormida, cuando desperté me encontré con un sonriente Christian encima mía, no podía negar que era un hombre bastante guapo y atractivo ¡Y era todo mío! No pude evitar la tentación de darle un muerdo en la boca a lo que tosieron a mí lado, al volver la vista vi a mis padres y mis hermanos mirándome divertidos.

-¡Buenos días!- saludé como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¡Buenos días princesa!- susurró Christian de forma bastante sensual en mi oído antes de desperezarse y levantarse, el resto también me dieron los buenos días.

-¿Cuando me dan el alta? Tengo tanto trabajo que hacer…- entonces recordé a Caius, necesitaba verlo antes de irnos- ¿Puedo ver a Caius?

-¡Ni pienses que iras hoy a trabajar!- saltó mi padre con voz de mando- Y Caius no lo podemos ver hasta mañana, está sedado y en observación, pero fuera de peligro…- asentí más tranquila ¡Mañana vendría a visitarlo y agradecerle sin falta!

-¡Papá tengo muchos pendientes y no tengo a nadie de confianza que los haga! ¡Además tengo que darle el ultimo retoque a lo de Elliot para mandárselo y...!

-¡Basta! - gritó interrumpiéndome- No quiero oírte hablar de trabajo hoy, yo me encargaré de lo que pueda y lo que no lo posponemos…- hizo una pausa- ¡Y respecto a decir quién eres vamos a posponerlo hasta que éste loco que te quiere esté bajo arresto!- ¡Vaya con mi padre! Cuando quería tenía un genio que ni él se aguantaba.

-¡Está bien! Descansaré hoy… ¡Pero mañana iré a trabajar!- iba a debatir pero lo miré pidiendo que se callara y lo hizo ¡Gracias a dios!

-De acuerdo, acepto… Y ahora cuando venga el doctor te acompañaremos a tu departamento por tus cosas y te ayudaremos a instalarte con Christian…- no pude evitar sonrojarme y mis hermanos quedaron impactados.

-¿Qué dices? ¿He oído bien Seth o me ha afectado tanto la noche sin dormir que apenas entiendo lo que pasa?

-En ese caso a mí también me afecta porque he entendido lo mismo que tú…- Christian lo miró más que orgulloso y sonriente.

-¡Habéis oído perfectamente! Ana se vivirá conmigo hasta que todo esto acabe, en mi departamento hay seguridad, cosa de la que el suyo carece por lo que es la mejor opción. También ampliaremos su escolta a 2 chicos en lugar de uno…- explicó muy pagado de sí mientras les explicaba, ellos seguían con cara de no incredulidad mientras mis padres reían entre dientes.

-¡Pero si es por eso puede quedarse conmigo!- lo interrumpió Emmet antes de mirarme- ¿Prefieres venir a casa conmigo?- preguntó y por supuesto fui honesta.

-No, prefiero vivir con Christian que aguantar tus tonterías todo el día…- gruñó por lo bajo pero no entendí nada, Christian me dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza sonriendo.

-¡Parece que nuestra preciosa paciente ya está despierta!- dijo el doctor nada más entrar por la puerta, Christian gruñó y ahora se reían mis hermanos de él, yo rodé los ojos.

-¿Cuándo podré irme?- me miró muy serio.

-Te haré una pequeña revisión y en cuanto me asegure que todo está bien te daré el alta…- asentí-¡Bien! Ahora necesito que salgan todos de la habitación para explorarla.

-¡Doctor, yo soy su novio! ¿Podría quedarme?- le entrecerré los ojos ¿Qué coño pensaba que estaba haciendo? ¿Porque quería mirar mientras el doctor me exploraba?

-Nadie puede quedarse, esto es entre la paciente y yo…- Christian se veía muy enojado y decidí decir algo antes que saltara con sus celos injustificados.

-¡Christian cielo, solo será un momento! ¡Sal y enseguida podrás tenerme toda para ti!- dije con mi voz más sensual y eso pareció calmarlo, incluso creo que lo vi tragar grueso antes de salir de la habitación. Una vez que lo hizo el medico se dedicó a explorarme y cuando terminó sonrió.

-Estás perfecta, así que iré a rellenar los papeles para que te vayas a casa ahora mismo- sonreí en respuesta.

-¡Gracias doctor! Se lo agradezco mucho…- se acercó y me dio un leve roce con sus dedos en mi mejilla mientras sonreía.

-Ha sido un placer cuidar de una paciente tan amable y hermosa…- su forma de mirarme me incomodó un poco, así que cambié de tema rápidamente.

-¿Podría decirle a Christian que entre? Necesito decirle algo a solas…- asintió y salió a buscarlo, suspiré aliviada ¡Dios, los hombres están todos locos! ¡Ni los médicos se salvan!

-¿Nos vamos?- le sonreí.

-¡Claro que sí! Pero antes te necesito Christian…- susurré dejándolo en blanco y sin saber qué hacer, así que me levanté de la cama, lo arrastré al baño y cerré la puerta.

-Ana…- tragó grueso- ¿Quieres hacer lo que creo aquí dentro cuando tu familia puede entrar al otro lado en cualquier momento?- rodé los ojos.

-Christian, cuando el doctor dijo que quería hablar algo a solas contigo supongo que todos lo entendieron…- sonrió- No entrarán hasta dentro de un rato y ese rato es nuestro…- lo agarré de su miembro que ya se encontraba preparado para mí.

-¡Oh dios Ana! ¡Juro que serás mi perdición!- exclamó mientras agarraba con fuerza mi trasero para posarme en el lavabo, tras protegerse entró en mi de una estocada, nos acompasamos y acariciamos por todas partes en el proceso, cuando estaba a punto de correrme dio un ligero apretón a mi clítoris que me hizo estallar en un orgasmo increíble al que me acompañó enseguida.

-¡Dios, ha sido...!

-¡Lo mejor del día!- nos miramos y reímos.

-Ahora será mejor que nos adecentemos antes que tu familia entre y quieran cortarme mi…

-¡Eso ni hablar!- lo agarré para acariciarlo y empezó a despertar de nuevo- Él es mío y nadie le va a hacer ningún daño…- susurré de forma sensual, él asintió perdido en el placer.

-¡Joder Ana!- me dio la vuelta apoyándome en el lavabo y me penetró por detrás, estábamos tan calientes que nos corrimos enseguida, me dio la vuelta y me besó con anhelo- ¡Va a ser increíble dormir y despertar todos los días a tu lado!- ¡Me entusiasmó su confesión! ¡Yo pensaba lo mismo!

-Deberíamos salir ya… No tentemos la suerte…- reímos, yo solo tenía que bajarme el camisón, él me miraba con apetito mientras que la guardaba de nuevo en su sitio.

-¡Eres irresistible hasta con esta mierda de camisón!- no pude evitar reír ¡Me encantaban esas cosas que decía! ¡Me hacía sentir tan especial!

-¡Es lo que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti! ¡Me haces sentir así!- sonrió y me agarró de la cintura antes de salir, ya se encontraban todos allí mirándonos de una forma que claramente se imaginaban o sabían lo que habíamos hecho- ¡Eh! ¿Hola?- dije como si nada, ya era bastante mayorcita para dar explicaciones.

-¡Cariño, te traje ropa limpia! Te cogí un traje realmente encantador…- dijo mi madre desviando la atención de nuestro previo encuentro sexual pero como era de esperar Emmet no podía tener su boca cerrada.

-¿Qué te pasa Grey? ¿No ves que está mal? ¡Acaban de agredirla y tú solo piensas en…!

-¡Suficiente!- grité enfadada- ¡No he hecho nada que ninguno de vosotros no haga! ¡Y para tu información se lo pedí yo!- me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¿Porque estás siempre a la defensiva conmigo? Yo solo digo lo que pensamos todos…- miré a los demás que apartaron su mirada de la mía.

-¿En serio pensáis que Christian se aprovecha de la pobre Ana?- ¡Mierda de todo! ¡El hecho que mi familia me tomara por tonta me dolía!

-Ana cariño no es así, solo pensamos que tal vez no es el mejor momento para…

-¡Salid! Necesito arreglarme y quiero estar sola…

-¡Cariño no te enojes!- mi madre intentó acercarse pero la alejé, necesitaba pensar antes de decir algo de lo que me arrepintiera después- Está bien, te esperaremos fuera…- una vez solos me vestí bajo la atenta mirada de Christian que me observaba con recelo.

-No puedes culparles por no saber de tu vida oculta…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero el hecho que me tomen como una tonta me molesta mucho…- resoplé- Cuando pasó lo de Alec todos me atosigaban con que era lo mejor ¡Yo solo quería desaparecer! ¡Me sentí como una mierda!- me abrazó fuertemente- Cuando tu primera vez resulta en decepción y te dejan porque no eres lo que necesita…

-Ana, entiendo que te sientas dolida pero no es culpa tuya que le gusten los hombres, el debería haber sido más valiente y reconocerlo antes de hacerlo contigo…- asentí porque ahí tenía que darle la razón ¡Incluso ha perdido a Félix por ello!

-Si ¿Verdad? No sé porque me culpo todavía por ello.

-¡Ana eres fantástica y maravillosa! ¡Y me alegro que él se desviara de tu camino porque gracias a eso te encontré en el mío! ¡No se hizo gay por acostarse contigo solo corroboró que no le gustaban las mujeres!- ¡Tenía razón, maldita sea! Me puse a llorar como una niña mientras él me acunaba en sus brazos y me acariciaba el pelo- Ya está, ahora iremos por tus cosas y estarás tranquila en mi casa, ya no pienses en cosas del pasado mejor miremos al futuro..- ¡Tenía razón, debía mirar adelante! Cuando por fin pude tranquilizarme me enjuagué un poco la cara y me peiné, mi madre me trajo mi bolsito con pinturas pero no me apetecía pintarme por lo que me dejé al natural. Salimos juntos y abrazados de la cintura, mi familia me veía con pena ¡Odiaba hacerlos sentir mal, pero ellos empezaban!

-Hija…- papá se veía ansioso y decidí contestar para aligerar el ambiente.

-¡Vamos! Necesito coger muchas cosas…- todos sonrieron dando por zanjado el asunto y emprendimos el camino a mi apartamento donde cogí todo lo necesario, después llegamos al de Christian y guardamos todas mis cosas. Me sorprendí mucho de encontrarme con sitio en su armario para toda mi ropa, hasta cajones para mi ropa interior había libres, incluso me dejó un hueco en su despacho por si necesitaba hacer algo del trabajo ¡Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad! ¡Y eso me encantaba! Ni siquiera mencionamos el pequeño incidente del Hospital y eso estaba más que bien para mí.

-¡Cielo cualquier cosa nos avisas!- se despidió mi padre, mi madre me abrazó y me dio 2 besos casi llorando, la emocionaba verme salir adelante después de mi gran chasco con Alec. Mis hermanos eran otra cosa, solo miraban a Christian molestos pero no se atrevieron a decir nada por no enfadarme ¡Que se jodan los 2! ¡Yo nunca me meto en sus vidas! ¡Que hagan ellos lo mismo!

-Nos vemos Ana y cualquier cosa sabes dónde encontrarnos…- les correspondí sus besos y cuando al fin quedamos solos, me volví hacia él que se veía demasiado alegre y expectante.

-¡Por fin solos!- dijimos a la vez, nos miramos y reímos, él se acercó, me agarró fuertemente de la cintura y me besó ardientemente.

-Me alegro de tenerte aquí conmigo.

-¿En serio? ¿No prefieres tu vida de lobo solitario y mujeriego?- rió.

-Creo que se chafó en el momento que una castaña muy mojada se apareció en mi camino…- dijo con sarcasmo pero me recordó ese día y me hizo reír, a pesar de hacer poco tiempo parecía que hubieran pasado siglos.

-Mi vida cambió ese día también…- me volvió a besar y me enganché con las piernas en su cintura.

-¡Dios Ana! ¿Puedes creer que a pesar de todo te deseo de nuevo?- reí- Así que ahora mismo vamos a nuestra habitación…- ¡Mi alma se encendió con su "nuestra habitación" iluminando mi cara con una sonrisa!- ¡Y voy a hacerte el amor hasta que no podamos más! ¿Te parece bien?- no contesté, solo actué por instinto devorándolo a la vez que me llevaba a la cama, donde se dedicó a atenderme como nunca e hice lo propio con él, cumplió su palabra de hasta no poder más y después de 4 orgasmos caí rendida sobre su pecho.

¡Esto era el paraíso! Solo lamentaba la razón de porque estaba aquí, pero esperaba que pronto se solucionara todo y lo más importante antes de mi presentación al público. Aunque debo admitir que no me importaría posponerla…

Cuando desperté era todavía de noche, se veía oscuro fuera y el timbre sonaba sin parar. Miré a Christian que estaba dormido a mi lado y no se enteró de nada, así que me puse mi bata y salí a ver quién era. Al asomarme por la mirilla pude ver un rostro bastante familiar que no sabía cómo coño había venido a esta hora aquí, nada más abrir la puerta se tiró encima mía. Quil que se encontraba en la entrada nos miró sonriendo y se detuvo demasiado tiempo en mi bata por lo que la entré y cerré la puerta.

-Kate… ¿Se puede saber cómo llegas a esta hora?- seguía sin soltarme.

-¡Ay Ana! ¡Vine nada más enterarme!- ¿Qué?

-¿Te acabas de levantar?- asintió bastante apenada.

-Ángela me dijo que te viera por la mañana pero no podía esperar tanto… ¡Necesitaba asegurarme que no te había pasado nada grave! ¡Siento no haber estado contigo para patearle las bolas a ese imbécil!- no pude evitar reír ¡Esa era mi Kate!

-¡Baja la voz Kate, Christian está dormido!- me miró de forma pícara.

-¡Seguro que lo has dejado descansar hace poco!- me sonrojé.

-¡Pues sí!- alcé los hombros- ¡Para que voy a mentir! Hemos estado disfrutando como posesos hasta hace bien poco- me miró con orgullo.

-¡Cómo has crecido!- me abrazó- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!- rodé los ojos.

-¿Quieres tomar algo Kate? Yo voy a hacerme un chocolate.

-Hazme uno a mí también- se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de seguir- He quedado en ir con las chicas al restaurante de Ava por si te apuntas- resoplé.

-Cuando vuelva a la oficina y resuelva el caos que hay te confirmo si voy o no ¿De acuerdo?

-Si… ¿Ese monumento de hombre de fuera es tu nuevo guardaespaldas?

-Sí, a partir de ahora deberé llevar a 2 siempre conmigo- me miró con expectación.

-Voy a pedir vacaciones en mi trabajo para acompañarte a todos lados…- ¿Qué? ¿Tener que llevar a Kate pegada a mí en todo momento? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Me volvería loca!

-Kate no es necesario, los chicos van a cuidar bien de mí no te preocupes…- levantó ambas cejas riéndose.

-¿Qué piensa Christian de ellos? Porque supongo que todos serán iguales de hermosos…- señaló hacia la puerta y rodé los ojos ¡Como si no lo supiera!

-Pues está celoso hasta de mi sombra…- rió- Pero me gusta…- ahora yo sonreía como idiota- Y respondiendo a lo otro sí que son todos muy parecidos…- nos tomamos el chocolate conversando hasta que Kate se quedó mirando un lugar detrás de mí con los ojos como platos y la boca literalmente abierta, me volví para ver que miraba con tanta insistencia y pude ver a Christian con solo unos bóxer observándonos divertido.

-¿Podrías ponerte algo encima? Tenemos visitas…- señalé a Kate que seguía comiéndoselo con la mirada.

-Por mí no te preocupes no me importa nada de nada…- me removí incómoda en la silla.

-¡Christian ahora, ve y ponte algo de ropa!- la mirada que le di fue suficiente para irse por algo, luego me volví a Kate- ¡Y tu deberías cortarte un poco! ¡Te estabas comiendo con los ojos a mi novio! ¿Qué pasaría si hiciera eso con Jared?- alzó los hombros.

-¡Pues ahora mismo nada! ¡Decidí pasar página puesto que él está interesado en Greta! Y voy a empezar por ese tío que tienes fuera ¡Está que te mueres! ¿Porque tú no estás interesada en compartir verdad?- le entrecerré los ojos- ¡Vale lo pillo! ¡Nada de compartir a Christian!

-Eso depende de mí y créeme que no tengo interés en otra que no sea mi Ana…- contestó Christian llegando junto a mí, traía puesto un pijama bastante sexy a mi parecer, pues le marcaba todo su perfecto cuerpo.

-¡Oh que bonito! ¡Qué suerte tienes!- miró hacia la puerta- Ahora que sé que estás bien me voy.

-¡Kate no lo hagas! El chico se encuentra trabajando… ¡No lo distraigas de sus obligaciones!- la reprendí.

-¿No pensarás tirarte a Quil?- le preguntó Christian, asintió.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Le pediré una cita para cuando esté libre! ¡Chao!- salió por la puerta igual que entró y no pude más que resoplar. Christian se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- asentí- ¡Vamos a la cama que necesitamos dormir!- no dudé en obedecerlo. Enseguida que no metimos en ella nos acurrucamos, cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida sonó mi teléfono y Christian se levantó por él mirándolo extrañado antes de cogerlo. Me preguntaba porque sería.

-¿Diga?... ¡Pero qué coño!.. ¡Cállate imbécil, como te vea cerca de mi chica te voy a matar! ¿Me oíste?- gritó más que colérico ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Por qué llamaba a estas horas? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué discutía con Christian?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***COMO YA QUEDA POCO PARA HALLOWEEN ME PONDRÉ CON MI SHOT ESPECIAL PARA ESE DÍA, CUANDO LO TERMINE ACTUALIZARÉ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN. LOS ADORO XOXO!**


	17. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

CHRISTIAN

¡No me podía creer que hubieran dado con el teléfono personal de Ana! ¡Malditos hijos de puta!

-¿Está Ana? Espero que recuerde nuestro asunto inconcluso por culpa de cierto entrometido…

-¡Te vamos a coger y vas a pudrirte en la cárcel que es dónde debes estar!

-Tú debes ser el tal Grey, tienes una novia muy caliente…- lo interrumpí airado.

-¡Ni te atrevas a hablar de ella! ¡Ni siquiera la pienses!

-Dile que acabaremos lo que empezamos en cuanto pueda…- ¡Será cabrón!

-¡No vas a acercarte a mi chica nunca maldito lunático! ¡Si es necesario te mataré con mis propias manos!- el idiota comenzó a reír, Ana me veía nerviosa y asustada desde la cama, supongo que no sabía que pasaba.

-¡No me hagas reír! Ella es la clave para conseguir mucho dinero y no pienso perderlo ¡Dale recuerdos de mi parte!- colgó ¡Maldito cabrón de mierda!

-¿Christian? ¿Quién era? ¿Porque estás tan alterado?

-Eran ellos…- abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa- ¡Debo decírselo a Collin!- asintió.

-Pero no entiendo… Éste es mi número personal, solo lo tienen mis amistades y familiares ¿Cómo han dado con él?- suspiré bastante molesto.

-Lo averiguaremos no te preocupes…- le di un suave beso en los labios antes de salir de la habitación para hablar con los chicos. Al salir a la puerta encontré un Quil metido en su papel y me miró muy serio antes de preguntar.

-¿Ocurre algo señor Grey?- le enseñé el móvil de Ana.

-La han llamado ahora mismo ¡Llama a Collin e infórmale! Él nos dirá que hacer…- asintió.

-¡Enseguida!- se alejó para llamar por teléfono y volví dentro. Ana se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo algo, estaba seguro que era chocolate. La abracé desde atrás y ella se recostó sobre mi pecho, aproveché que tenía su cuello a mi alcance para darle varios besos y lametones.

-¡Joder Christian! ¡Consigues encenderme en cualquier momento!- se dio la vuelta, asaltó mi boca con ansias y la subí en la encimera, le quité la bata y el tanga dejándola desnuda para mi deleite. Fui lamiendo su cuello, pechos, abdomen hasta alcanzar mi oasis en el centro de sus piernas. Sus gemidos de placer eran música para mis oídos, ambos lo necesitábamos para olvidar toda esta mierda, introduje 2 dedos en su interior mientras sorbía más fuerte consiguiendo que alcanzara el clímax, la miré directo a los ojos y ya no pude controlarme. Saqué mi miembro, sin protegerme ni nada, la penetré de la forma más salvaje que había hecho nunca ¡Era como un reclamo de que ella era mía! Necesitaba marcarla para que nadie se acercara porque me pertenecía a mí… Llegamos juntos al orgasmo y… ¡Juro por dios que fue más intenso y exquisito de lo que hubiera imaginado!

-No has usado protección… - dijo con la respiración todavía entrecortada por el orgasmo.

-No…- la miré a los ojos acariciando su pelo- Y no pienso usarla más…- ella se quedó sorprendida y me entrecerró los ojos.

-Supongo que sabes que tomo la píldora pero deberías haberme consultado si quería hacerlo sin protección en lugar de tomar la decisión tú solo…- ¡Joder ni siquiera sabía que se cuidaba! ¡No me hubiera importado dejarla embarazada! Pero no pensaba decirle eso y que quisiera mis bolas en una bandeja ¡Mejor hacerse el entendido!

-¡Tienes razón, lo siento!- besé ligeramente sus labios- Pero ya que somos exclusivos prefiero no usar condones…- le mordí el labio y ella rió- Además después de probar hacerlo sin nada ¿No vas a obligarme a usarlos de nuevo verdad?- le puse mi mejor cara de pena y ella rió más.

-¡Eres incorregible! Pero en algo tienes razón…- entrelazó sus piernas a mí espalda- ¡Sin nada es mejor! Es la primera vez que lo hago sin condones y me ha gustado mucho…- dijo de forma sugerente antes de ponerse más seria y señalarme con el dedo de forma amenazante- ¡Solo espero que no te atrevas a meterte con otra mientras lo hacemos así! ¡Porque si llegaras a pegarme algo...!- no la dejé terminar, escuchar que lo haríamos sin nada a partir de ahora era lo mejor ¡Y ni por una mierda iba a perderlo por ninguna otra!

-¡No digas tonterías!- me acerqué a su oído para susurrar de forma sensual- Contigo estoy más que satisfecho…- acaricié sus piernas, cuando llegué de nuevo a su centro gimió.

-Christian… Méteme los dedos tanto arriba como abajo…- gimió bastante sonrojada ¿Había entendido bien? ¿Quería que le penetrara el...?

-¿Te refieres a aquí?- acerqué mi dedo e hice presión en el mismo a lo que asintió gimiendo ¡Vaya! ¡A mi Ana le gusta por detrás!- ¿Prefieres que lo haga yo o solo los dedos?- me miró fijamente.

-Me gusta la penetración anal si es lo que quieres saber, aunque solo la he practicado un par de veces pero si tú…- no la dejé terminar, la bajé de la encimera para recostarla sobre ella, una vez en posición la penetré por detrás a la vez que la masturbaba con 2 dedos por delante mientras le acariciaba el clítoris con la palma de mi mano ¡Joder! No tardamos en alcanzar el orgasmo. No es que el sexo anal fuera algo nuevo para mí ¡Pero hacerlo con Ana fue Bestial! ¡Bendito el día que la encontré! - ¡Joder Christian eso ha sido...! ¡No tengo palabras para describirlo!- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Vamos a asearnos un poco antes de dormir!- sonrió- Si no mañana no habrá quien nos levante…- se enganchó a mi cuello y me dio un beso salvaje.

-Te quiero Christian…- ¡Su confesión me llenó el alma! A pesar de no ser la primera vez, cada vez que lo escuchaba me acercaba más a su corazón.

-Yo también te quiero Ana…- a continuación fuimos a la ducha donde nos lavamos el uno al otro y tuvimos 2 orgasmos más. Después de eso caímos rendidos en la cama hasta que la luz del sol me despertó. Intentaba abrir los ojos pero las luces me molestaban demasiado, cuando por fin lo logré la imagen que vi me puso a 100 en un segundo. Ana se encontraba totalmente desnuda con su cabeza sobre mi pecho y su pierna sobre mí ya evidente erección ¡Incluso dormida y con su cabello desparramados sobre mí se veía sexy! No pude evitar acariciarla, enseguida abrió sus ojos y me sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es? ¡Tengo que desayunar y quiero ver a Cayo en el hospital!- ¡Mierda! ¡No me acordaba! ¡Pobre Cayo! - ¡Vaya! Estás muy despierto…- susurró de forma sugerente mientras apretaba mi erección y no pude evitar gemir- Creo que le daré una probadita…- fue lamiendo todo a su paso hasta alcanzarla y me hizo gozar como un adolescente ¡Ana era magnifica en todo lo que hacía! ¡Podría decirse que era un cabrón con suerte!

-¡Dios Ana!- me llevó al límite y me corrí en su boca, ella solo tragó y la limpió de todo rastro ¡Eso me ponía más que nada! Tiré de ella posicionándola sobre mí y bajó penetrándose de golpe, me montó con frenesí hasta llegar al clímax ¡Esto de no usar condones era lo mejor! Además que tenía la tranquilidad que no buscaría un embarazo por mi dinero porque poseía más que yo.

-Ahora si Christian…- dijo al momento de culminar- Vamos a comer y vestirnos que quiero ir al hospital…- se levantó rompiendo nuestra unión, se puso la bata mientras yo me ponía los bóxer y la seguí a la cocina donde se puso a preparar el desayuno- ¿Hablaste con Collin anoche sobre la llamada?

-Le dije a Quil que lo hiciera él…- me alzó una ceja- ¿Qué? ¡Es su jefe! De todas maneras luego le preguntaré.

-De acuerdo, no quiero que dejen nada al azar…- suspiró preocupada- Tengo miedo por si intentan algo contra mi familia o amigos por llegar a mí…- la abracé para reconfortarla.

-¡No lo harán!- besé su cuello- ¡Los atraparemos antes!

-Eso espero…- comimos entre toqueteos y risas, una vez terminamos nos vestimos y salimos para ir al hospital. Frank se encontraba esperándonos.

-¡Buenos días!

-¡Buenos días Ana! ¿Dónde vamos?- ella lo miró extrañada- Collin nos ha ordenado decirle hasta el más mínimo movimiento que hagas para evitar sorpresas como la del otro día…- resopló.

-Vamos al hospital, necesito ver a Cayo y asegurarme que esté bien.

-¡Bien! ¡Aviso a Phil y podemos irnos!

-¿Quién coño es Phil?- ambos me miraron mal por mi reacción pero no pude evitarlo.

-¡Es el relevo para mí y Quil! ¿No creerá que vamos a estar nosotros las 24 horas aquí verdad?- ¡Mierda! ¡Ni siquiera lo había pensado! Cuando llegó el tipo vi que tenía unos pectorales increíbles ¿Pero qué coño comían estos tipos? ¿Por qué debían ser todos tan perfectos? Debería hacer más ejercicio- Ana él es Phil…- el tipo le sonrió a mi Ana y no dudé en acercarme para que le quedara claro que era mía.

-Encantada Phil… -le dio 2 besos, me pegué a ella cogiéndola posesivamente de la cintura antes de presentarme.

-Christian Grey…- le di la mano y el correspondió- El novio…- especifiqué por si acaso- Encantado…- Ana a mi lado sonrió rodando los ojos.

-¡Bien! Pues si ya puedo salir… ¡Vamos!- se veía que no le hacía mucha gracia todo esto ¿Qué puedo decir? Tampoco era agradable para mi tenerla rodeada de estos gigantes de hormonas pero necesitaba que estuviera segura.

Nos dirigimos allí en mi coche mientras ellos nos seguían en el suyo. Una vez llegamos fuimos directos a la habitación de Cayo, ellos esperaron fuera.

-¡Cayo!- Ana se tiró literalmente sobre él, hizo una mueca de dolor pero no se quejó.

-¡Dios Ana! ¡No sabes lo que me alegra que no te pasara nada!- dijo aliviado antes de cambiar su cara a una de enfado- ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir sola?- ella bajó la vista apenada.

-Si lo sé y lo siento… Pero tenía que hablar en privado con un amigo…- guardó silencio unos segundos en los que me pareció que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta- Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera ocurrir algo así…- suspiró- Pero te prometo que ahora que sé cómo está todo tendré más cuidado…- le acarició el pelo como si fuera una niña pequeña, cosa que me puso bastante celoso pero logré controlarme- ¡Gracias Cayo!- rompió en llanto sobre él que la abrazó reconfortándola- De no ser por ti…- ¿Que habría querido decir con eso?

-No te preocupes llegué justo a tiempo, pero el tipo me pilló desprevenido…-suspiró- Estaba tan preocupado cuando te vi en el suelo inconsciente que no presté atención… - se separó para verlo a los ojos.

-Pero me salvaste y eso es algo que siempre te agradeceré…- asintió y se volvieron a abrazar, esto me estaba incomodando un poco así que decidí darles privacidad.

-Cayo me alegro que estés bien, yo iré por un café mientras hablan de sus cosas ¿Queréis algo?- ambos negaron- ¡Bien!- fui hacía la puerta.

-¡Gracias por venir Christian!- gritó, me volví y le sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza antes de salir. Fuera se encontraban Phil y Frank que me miraron extrañados.

-Voy a tomar algo a la cafetería mientras ellos hablan de sus cosas…- asintieron y me fui. Cuando llegue me encontré con Ángela, Ben y Katherine, me dirigí a ellos y los saludé.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo lleváis el día?

-Bien…- Ángela miró alrededor - ¿Y Ana?

-Con Cayo…- asintió.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? Ayer me hubiera gustado ir a verla pero tuve que quedarme de niñera…- asentí a Ben riendo.

-Sí, Kate vino anoche a casa y nos despertó…- Ángela y Ben se veían avergonzados.

-Lo siento mucho, se lo dijimos de todas las maneras posibles pero no pudimos detenerla…- sonreí.

-No os preocupéis, la conozco lo suficiente para saberlo ¡Además le vino bien a Ana para animarla un poco!- Katherine nos observaba divertida.

-Por lo que he escuchado de ella debe ser muy divertida- asentí.

-Lo es Kath, pero a veces se pone en plan pesado y no hay quien la aguante…- reímos.

-Bueno, yo debo volver a consulta pero pasaré a saludarla…- Ben se quedó mirándome- Los chicos también aprovecharan de ir a verla ya que no les dio tiempo el otro día…- gruñí ¡Malditos médicos salidos!- ¡Adiós Christian!- nos dimos la mano y se fue.

-Christian, sé que Ana es muy popular por donde quiera que va pero puedo asegurarte que es tan despistada que no se da cuenta de lo que produce en los demás…- suspiré, pues tenía toda la razón- También debes saber que cuando está con alguien el resto no existe para ella.

-Gracias Ángela…- sonrió- Significa mucho para mí, pero aun así no puedo evitar querer matar a todo aquel que la mira como si fuera comida- dije entre serio y divertido, ambas rieron a carcajadas.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan celoso!

-¡Ni yo mismo lo sabía! ¡Solo me pasa con Ana!- asintió en entendimiento, ella conoció parte de mi pasado tanto con Leandra como después de ella que fue cuando empecé mi vida de mujeriego y con ninguna me comporte así. Ni Leandra había despertado estos celos enfermizos en mí.

-¡Tenéis suerte de haberos encontrado! ¡Lo que yo daría por encontrar a mi príncipe azul!- exclamó algo triste a lo que Ángela le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

-La próxima vez que quedemos las chicas…- me miró de forma acusatoria- Te llevaremos con nosotras para buscarte un buen chico.

-¡Eso me encantaría! ¡Solo necesito encontrar una buena canguro para Reneesme y listo!- entonces se me ocurrió sin pensar.

-Podrías dejarla conmigo…- ella me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo ¡Incluso yo mismo me maldije mentalmente por el ofrecimiento! ¡No sabía nada de niños!- No me importa quedármela una noche para que salgas con las chicas, de todas maneras os llevareis a Ana y no podré verla…- ella seguía en shock- Llamaré a mi madre si necesito ayuda…

-¿Estás seguro Christian? Mi hija es muy inquieta y por lo que recuerdo de ti no te gustaban demasiado los niños…- ¡Joder! ¡Se acuerda!

-¡Eso está superado! ¡Ahora debo practicar para el día que me toque a mí!- Ángela abrió los ojos como platos.

-Creí que lo del embarazo de Ana no era verdad.

-¿Vas a ser papá?- preguntó Katherine.

-No, solo fue un malentendido.

-¡Qué pena! Me gustaría que hubiera venido una miniAna al grupo…- sonreí pensando en una niña clavada a mi Ana ¡Sería preciosa!

-A mí también, pero lo dejaremos para más adelante…- dije guiñándole el ojo.

-Sí…- miró su reloj- ¡Debo irme! Se acabó mi descanso ¿Vienes Kath?

-¡Si vamos! Nos vemos Christian- nos despedimos y volvieron a sus trabajos, pedí un café y mientras lo tomaba se pusieron un grupo de médicos justo a mi lado ¡Todos eran jóvenes y guapos! ¿De dónde coño los sacaban? ¡Parecían modelos más que médicos!

-¡Joder tío! ¡No veas que pedazo de chica acabo de ver!- rieron.

-La pena que había 2 tipos enormes escoltándola, ni siquiera me dejaron saludarla…- ¡Mierda!

-Parece que venía a ver al chico de la puñalada, seguramente sería su novio…- ¿Cayo su novio? ¡Ja! ¡Imbéciles! ¡Es su primo!

-¿Tan buena estaba?- el tipo en cuestión señaló hacía la puerta.

-¡Míralo por ti mismo!- vi como Ana se acercaba a mí.

-¡Joder tío! ¡Viene hacia aquí!- no pude evitar reírme internamente.

-¡Que pedazo de...!- al llegar junto a mí me besó y como el celoso posesivo que soy lo hice más intenso y duradero de la cuenta, al separarnos la mantuve agarrada posesivamente de la cintura ¡Joderos médicos de portada!

-¡Te estaba buscando! Creía que sólo ibas a tomar un café…- rodé los ojos.

-Me encontré con Ángela, Ben y Kath…- asintió- Y me entretuve charlando.

-¿Conocéis a los doctores?- preguntó uno de los chicos que hablaban de mi Ana, ella le sonrió a lo que ¡Juro por dios que todos se derritieron al igual que yo!

-Son unos de mis mejores amigos ¿Vosotros trabajáis aquí también?

-Sí, llevamos poco tiempo… Somos Steve, Stephen y Mark… – los presentó el que más babeaba con Ana.

-¡Encantada, soy Ana!- los saludó con 2 besos en la mejilla- Él es mi novio Christian…- ¡Joderos que está pillada! Pude ver cómo le cambiaba la cara, así que me pavoneé como el gallo que era.

-¡Encantado! – les di la mano a todos, a continuación estuvimos un rato conversando. Dejando fuera que les gustaba mi Ana eran muy simpáticos. Sonó mi teléfono y al mirarlo era Collin el que llamaba, le hice señas a Frank que era el que se encontraba más cerca para que estuviera atento mientras yo salía para cogerlo.

-Ahora vuelvo…-le dije mientras le daba un beso en los labios antes de salir, una vez fuera contesté.

-Dime Collin.

-¿Cómo está Cayo? Me han dicho que estáis en el Hospital para verlo.

-Está bien, un poco adolorido pero se le pasará…- suspiró.

-Eso espero, hemos estado investigando y tenemos ADN de uno de los secuestradores…- ¡Por fin! ¡Una pista a seguir!- La pega es que si no lo atrapamos no podremos hacer la prueba para comprobar que era él…- asentí a pesar que no podía verme.

-¿Tenemos algo con lo que empezar a buscar?

-De momento nada, pero seguiremos intentando dar con ellos, pienso que lo mejor es hacerlos salir de dónde quieran que estén…- tenía sentido pero se necesitaba tiempo y paciencia, 2 cosas de las que carecía por completo.

-De acuerdo, si no hay de otra habrá que hacerlo así. Si no hay nada más…- había dejado a Ana sola con los médicos modelos, debía volver cuanto antes.

-Nada más…

-Bien, adiós…- nos despedimos y colgué. Cuando entré de nuevo en la cafetería donde debería estar mi Ana había un grupo de médicos jóvenes en corro, algunos los recordaba del día que vinimos, otros eran los de antes y había algunos que no conocía ¿Pero dónde coño estaba ella? Miré a Frank que se encontraba al lado y me señaló al centro, cuando estuve casi al lado pude escucharla y verla a través del tumulto ¡Pero qué coño pasaba en este hospital con mi Ana! Me hice paso como pude hacia ella que se veía muy alegre y entusiasmada hablando con todos los chicos.

-¡Ana!- grité más alto de la cuenta- Deberíamos volver a casa para que descanses…- la agarré fuertemente de la cintura y saludé a todos en general para no entretenerme- ¡Hola a todos chicos!- Me respondieron al saludo pero se veían apenados de que me la llevara ¡Joderos que se viene a casa conmigo!

-¡No olvides que tenemos pendiente una quedada para tomar algo!- dijo uno de ellos y no pude evitar mirarlo mal.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Así conoceréis a todos!- ¡Mierda, lo que me faltaba! ¡Tener que lidiar con todos éstos un poco bebidos babeando por mi chica! - Ahora debo irme, tengo que descansar para estar 100% mañana en el trabajo ¡Ya nos veremos!- ¡Por fin! Salimos de allí y no pude evitar suspirar de alivio, Ana me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué te pasa Christian? ¿Porque estás así?- volví a suspirar más fuerte ¿No lo intuía?- Te noto un poco alterado…- sonreí con sarcasmo.

-¿En serio lo preguntas?- en su mirada pude ver que no y seguí- ¿Cómo te sentirías si llegaras dónde estoy y estuviera rodeado de un montón de chicas guapas?- abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿Por eso estás así? ¿Porque estaba conversando con los chicos?- le alcé una ceja y me rodó los ojos mientras seguía hablando- ¡Dios Christian! Los conozco a casi todos…- se sonrojó un poco- Pero no veo el motivo para ponerte así ¡Sólo estábamos conversando en medio de una cafetería llena de gente y con 2 escoltas encima!- gritó con el mayor sarcasmo que podía ¡Mierda, tenía razón!

-¡Estoy loco de celos por cómo te miraban!- confesé y me sonrió, eso aminoró mi molestia.

-¡Tonto! No debes preocuparte por eso…- me abrazó para susurrar en mi oído- Solo te deseo a ti…- me besó y nos perdimos en el mismo hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para respirar- Ahora volveremos a casa y pasaremos la tarde en la cama…- mordió mí labio- Mañana volveremos a nuestra realidad…- asentí totalmente de acuerdo.

-¿A qué esperamos?- pregunté divertido antes de acercarme a susurrar- ¡Estoy ansioso por llegar!-la agarré fuertemente de la cintura y la llevé al coche, no tardamos casi nada en llegar a casa donde disfrutamos el uno del otro sin salir de la cama nada más para comer un poco ¡Fue un día extraordinario! Cuando llegó la noche nos acurrucamos agotados en nuestra cama ¡Qué bien sonaba ese nuestra! ¡Joder! Solo llevaba un día con ella en casa y ya iba a echarla de menos cuando volviera a la suya…

ANA

Sonó el despertador y no tenía ni pizca de ganas de levantarme para ir a trabajar pero debía hacerlo, suspiré cansada ¡Ayer había sido un día agotador! Sonreí recordándolo, nunca en mi vida lo había hecho tantas veces seguidas ¡Sobre todo por detrás! ¡Pero con Christian lo deseaba todo a cada momento! Lo admiré dormido y empecé a pasar mi dedo índice por el contorno de su cara ¡Era hermoso! En eso abrió los ojos y me chupó el dedo lo que consiguió encenderme.

-¡Eres muy travieso e insaciable señor Grey!- sonrió de forma muy sensual.

-Si no recuerdo mal fuiste tú la que me tuvo casi toda la noche en vela porque tenías muchas necesidades de amor…- dijo en tono sarcástico y divertido, pero no podía negarlo, lo desperté hasta 3 veces durante la noche porque lo deseaba.

-¡Tampoco es como si te hubieras negado!- le dije en el mismo tono y me dio un ligero beso en los labios- ¡Ahora será mejor que nos demos una ducha!- su mirada se encendió al igual que la mía y ambos sabíamos lo que pasaría allí. Después de otra ronda de sexo en la misma, terminamos de vestirnos y salimos a desayunar al Coffee. Hoy vendrían con nosotros Collin y Quil, después del día de ayer iba a echar de menos a Christian… Pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer en el trabajo. Quise ir a trabajar en mi bebé pero lo descartaron rotundamente tanto Collin como Edward ¡También lo echaría de menos! A partir de ahora los 2 escoltas a mi cargo me llevarían, suspiré cansada ¿Cuándo podría recuperar mi vida? Hoy me llevaría Christian mientras ellos nos seguían, durante el trayecto me preguntó preocupado.

-¿Qué te ocurre princesa? ¿Te encuentras mal? Si quieres puedes tomarte el día libre…-enseguida negué ¡No podía tomarme tantos días!

-¡Estoy bien! Solo me siento abrumada por todo esto…- señalé alrededor para que lo entendiera mientras suspiraba de nuevo- Toda mi vida he querido ser normal y no llamar la atención ¡Últimamente es todo lo contrario!- apretó mi mano y me sonrió, ya quedaba poco para llegar al Coffee.

-Es lo que tiene estar con Christian Grey…- dijo divertido y le rodé los ojos ¡Sera ególatra! Los secuestradores ni siquiera se percatan de él.

-¿Te crees muy gracioso verdad?- rió contagiándome también.

-Lo soy…- dijo bastante pagado de sí, tras un corto silencio siguió- Yo también deseo lo mismo que tú…- dijo más serio y lo miré asombrada, por sus apariciones públicas y demás creía que le gustaba todo ese mundo- ¡Si, sé que puede parecer contradictorio!

-¿No? ¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunté divertida, rodó los ojos y decidí callar para que siguiera contando.

-Aunque no lo creas siempre he deseado una vida tranquila y feliz acompañado de la mujer de mi vida, así como la de mis padres…- confesó sin apartar la vista del frente, supongo que le costaba decirlo más de lo que parecía, cuando aparcamos el coche siguió- Creo haberlo encontrado contigo…- mis ojos se abrieron como platos y quedé sin saber qué decir, su confesión me dejó totalmente en shock, me miró fijamente, agarró mis manos y las besó antes de seguir- Sé que todavía no estás preparada para lo que quiero, entiendo que es pronto…-suspiró- Solo quiero que sepas que lo nuestro para mi va en serio y cuando te sientas preparada me informes para dar un paso más…- no pude evitar besarlo con pasión ¡Era tan dulce! ¿Quién iba a decir que Christian Grey en el fondo era así? Yo desde luego que no…

-¡Gracias Christian! Es cierto que no estoy preparada aun para lo que quieres, pero vamos por el camino correcto…- su sonrisa se amplió y ahora fue él quien me besaba con fervor- ¡Eso ni lo dudes! Estamos juntos con todas las letras…- me dio un ligero beso antes de bajarnos del coche.

-¡Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza dudarlo! Solo necesitaba soltarlo de una vez…- asentí.

-Ahora será mejor comer algo antes de empezar nuestro nuevo día…- a unos pasos de nosotros se encontraban mis escoltas, cuando entramos Rose se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¡Oh dios Ana! ¡Estaba deseando verte y asegurarme que estás bien!- rodé los ojos.

-¡Qué exagerada Rose! ¡Si me viste en el hospital!

-Me hubiera gustado visitarte ayer pero no pude dejar a tu hermano aquí sólo- dijo apenada.

-De todas maneras tuve un día muy ajetreado…- sonreí recordando todo lo que hicimos Christian y yo, por la forma en que me miraba Rose creo que se imaginaba lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Con que ajetreado? ¡Eh!- Christian tosió y cambió de tema.

-¿Nos tienes una mesa? Tenemos hambre.

-¡Que sutil Christian!- dijo divertida- Pero para tu información siempre tenemos mesa para Ana.

-¿Emmet?

-En la oficina, os acompaño a la mesa y le digo que vaya a verte…- asentí, a continuación nos llevó a mi mesa de siempre y tras tomar nota de nuestro desayuno nos dejó solos, mientras esperábamos no parábamos de hacernos arrumacos como un par de adolescentes. Me recordaba a mis comienzos con Alec, suspiré ¡Y eso era lo que más miedo me daba! El hecho de parecerse en todo me asustaba bastante… Aunque me resultaba muy difícil de creer que también resultara gay, el miedo al fracaso lo tenía clavado como un puñal en el corazón que me impedía avanzar con Christian ¡Gracias a dios él lo entendía y me dio tiempo! ¡Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado y se cansara de esperar!

-¡Ana!- me sacó el grito de Emmet de mis pensamientos, enseguida se acercó a abrazarme- Me alegro mucho de verte, Grey…- lo saludó y le dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Emmet…- lo saludó él de vuelta, el ambiente se puso algo tenso mientras se retaban con la mirada pero por lo menos no decían tonterías ¡Algo es algo!

-¿Vas a ir a trabajar?- me preguntó al fin rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Sí, tengo muchos pendientes. Además un pequeño moretón no es impedimento para trabajar Emm- dije restándole importancia y asintió resoplando.

-¡Eres tan terca Ana!- le entrecerré los ojos para que no siguiera por ahí.

-¡Mejor ve a asegurarte que los chicos se alimentan bien para que puedan desempeñar su trabajo!- le dije para dejar zanjado el tema.

-De acuerdo, lo dejaré por la paz pero sigo diciendo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones mientras pasa todo esto…- lo miré mal.

-¡No puedo dejar todo lo que he construido por no sé cuánto tiempo! Tú también tienes negocios y nunca lo harías ¿Porque habría de hacerlo yo?- rodó los ojos levantando las manos en señal de derrota ¡Bien por mí!

-¡Tú ganas! ¡Voy a alimentarlos!- dijo antes de alejarse refunfuñando por lo bajo, en ese momento se sentó Sam junto a mí, se veía bastante alterado y preocupado.

-¡Oh dios Ana! ¡Acabo de enterarme! Me imaginaba que estarías aquí para verte y asegurarme que estás bien…- enseguida miró mi cara- ¿Esto te lo hicieron esos cabrones?- dijo fuera de sí e intenté tranquilizarlo.

-No es nada, se me quitará en unos días.

-¿Como que no es nada? ¡Te atacaron 2 tipos Ana! ¡Deberías contratar seguridad!- rodé los ojos, Christian a mi lado sonreía con toda la situación.

-Tengo 2 Sam…- señalé en dirección de Collin y Quil- Incluso cuando me atacaron tenía uno, pero lo hirieron por eso el refuerzo de 2…- abrió los ojos asombrado, supongo que no sabía nada sobre el tema.

-¡No lo sabía! ¿La tienes desde que te atacaron en la empresa verdad?- asentí y se quedó un momento pensativo- ¿Pero no era a Anastasia a quien querían?- suspiré cansada.

-Pensaban hacerla salir cogiéndome a mí.

-¡Hijos de p...!

-¡Ya Sam! Seguro que entre la policía y ellos… -señalé a los chicos que se hallaban comiendo en la barra- Los cogerán y podré seguir con mi tranquila vida de siempre- ¡Mentirosa! Me recriminé ¡Cuando se sepa que soy Anastasia la prensa me comerá viva! ¡Y mis amigos también por no decirles nada en todos estos años!

-¡Eso espero!- miró nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa- Parece que os va bien ¿Verdad?- lo preguntó en general pero sólo miraba a Christian.

-¡Nos va genial! ¿Verdad princesa?- le sonreí.

-¡Si mi cielo!- Christian me dio un ligero beso en los labios y Sam tosió.

-¿No os importará que desayune con vosotros verdad?- negué.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- pidió lo suyo y seguimos conversando los 3, debo añadir que el ambiente era bastante tenso, me daba la sensación que había ocurrido algo entre ellos... Me pregunto que será…

-¡Ana!- gritó Kate mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí ¡Como me pilló por sorpresa perdí el equilibrio en la silla y caímos ambas al suelo! ¡Por lo menos no rompimos la silla! Pero todo el mundo nos miraba riéndose- ¡Oh dios! ¡Lo siento Ana!- antes de poder levantarnos llegaron Sam y Christian a ayudarnos ¡Que caballeroso por su parte! Aunque… ¡Ambos estaban aguantando la risa! ¡Cabrones!

-Kate deberías controlar tus nervios…- rodó los ojos.

-Ana sabes que soy así…- me guiñó- No puedo cambiar a éstas alturas… Además…- volvió a guiñar- ¡Así me queréis!- los chicos reían y aunque al principio traté de mantenerme seria no pude evitar hacerlo también ¡Kate siempre sería Kate! Al momento se puso más sería- Ahora vamos a hablar de lo importante, sabes que tengo un máster en administración…- asentí ¡Esto me daba muy mala espina!- ¡Por eso voy a trabajar contigo como tu secretaria!- dijo bastante animada y yo quedé en shock- ¡Estaremos todos los días juntas!- me volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

-¡Pero yo ya tengo una secretaria Kate! ¡Y tú trabajas en la discográfica!

-¡Todo está arreglado!- dijo como si nada- Shelly se despidió ayer, tus padres no te dijeron nada para no inquietarte… -¿qué?- Según les dijo lo sentía mucho pero no superaba lo que pasó el otro día…- ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

-Pero…- me interrumpió antes de poder agregar nada.

-Entonces se acordaron de mí, me lo plantearon y por supuesto acepté encantada…- ¡No podía ser posible!

-Pero…- volvió a interrumpirme.

-Solo quedaba hablar en la discográfica y me dije ¡Kate debemos coger el toro por los cuernos! Así que fui a hablar con el bombón del Jefazo…- Sam y Christian no paraban de reír por lo bajo- Y en cuanto le conté todo no dudó en darme carta blanca ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ni siquiera hicieron falta mis encantos para convencerlo!- después de cómo huyó de ella la otra noche no me extrañaba- ¡Pues eso es todo! A partir de hoy somos compañeras y seré tu sombra…- no sabía si sonaba a buena onda o amenaza pero seguía sin poder creer mi suerte ¡La quería y mucho! Pero esto de tenerla todo el día pegada a mí me iba a volver loca

-Si Kate…- le sonreí- Me parece genial…- dije al fin ¡No podía romperle el corazón! Ella lo había hecho con toda su buena voluntad.

-¿Verdad que sí? ¡Seremos como gemelas!- ¡Joder, joder! Definitivamente iba a volverme loca… Pero antes de nada debía dejarle todo claro.

-Solo espero que te comportes con los clientes y los trabajadores…- dije seria para que entendiera por donde iba y me rodó los ojos.

-¡Prometo que sólo follaré en mis horas libres!- juró de lo más seria ¡Mierda! Sam y Christian estallaron en carcajadas mientras yo me sentía avergonzada.

-Supongo que eso me vale…- resoplé y Christian me acarició la espalda para darme ánimos ¡Me conocía demasiado bien!

-Por lo menos no te aburrirás…- asentí- Y sabiendo que estás con ella todo el día estoy más que feliz…- susurró y le entrecerré los ojos.

-Y puede saberse ¿Porque?

-Pues porque te quitará los buitres de encima…- la miró- ¿A que si Kate? ¿Mantendrás a todos los tipos…- miró a Sam- fuera de su camino?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Así habrá más para mí!

-Supongo que los amigos podemos seguir haciendo visitas…- añadió Sam más serio- ¿O también nos lo vas a prohibir Grey?

-Yo no tengo que prohibir nada, Ana es quien dirige su vida no yo…- le contestó de igual forma y les entrecerré los ojos ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos?

-¡Qué emoción! ¡Cuenten que pasa entre ustedes! ¡Muero de curiosidad!- gritó Kate emocionada- ¿Alguno le quitó la novia al otro en la universidad o algo así?- se atrevió a preguntar lo que a mí me costaba.

-Pues ya que lo preguntas…- dijo Sam sin apartar la mirada de Christian- Mi novia me dejó después de tirársela el señor Grey aquí presente…- agregó bastante molesto- Él ni siquiera se molestó en dejarla en paz porque tenía novio, no respetaba nada… – lo miró desafiante- Y ahora yo tampoco pienso hacerlo…- ¿Por qué me daba la sensación que sus palabras escondían algo más?

-¡Yo no sabía que tenía novio!- gritó Christian- Ella se me ofreció y me la tiré como a tantas otras ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre!- me miró avergonzado- En esa época era un imbécil que solo follaba todo lo que podía y no me paraba a preguntar nada de su vida...- asentí en conocimiento, al fin y al cabo así lo conocí, luego volvió su atención a Sam de nuevo- Y cuando me lo dijiste en su tiempo ya te pedí perdón…- él resopló- En cuanto a lo otro inténtalo y verás quien soy…

-¡Suficiente ustedes 2!- los interrumpí- Dejen sus hormonas masculinas descansar y cada uno vaya a su labor…- me levanté.

-¡Pero Ana!- se quejó Kate- ¡Déjalos terminar, estaba de lo más interesante!- antes que pudiera contestar lo hizo Sam por mí.

-Ana tiene razón ¡Debo volver al trabajo!- dijo para nosotras antes de volverse a Christian- Pero recuérdalo Grey ¡No me rendiré!- se fue dejando a Christian cabreado y con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Joder tío! ¡Como a todas te las follaras sin preguntar deben haber cientos de ex-novios por ahí queriendo matarte!- lo remató Kate y la miré mal.

-¡Kate!- se tapó la boca y se alejó riéndose entre dientes.

-Lo siento mucho, Kate a veces puede ser…- me abrazó.

-No es por Kate que estoy así, pero dejemos el tema y volvamos al trabajo…- asentí y nos dimos un beso de despedida bastante ardiente y aunque nos costó logramos separarnos para emprender cada uno su camino. Kate y yo fuimos a la empresa en su coche seguida de cerca por Collin y Quil.

-Tengo una cita con él el sábado…- señaló su coche.

-Me alegro- chasqueé la lengua antes de preguntar- ¿Estas segura de rendirte con Jared?

-No puedo estar rogándole que me quiera, ya fui valiente y se lo dije…- asentí- Si está interesado moverá ficha sino me hará saber que pasa de mi culo…- no pude evitar reír ¡Envidiaba su forma de tomarse las cosas!

-Si para ti está bien para mí también, ya sabes que te apoyo hasta el final… - asintió, cuando llegamos a la empresa nos dirigimos a nuestros puestos con la seguridad pegada a mí. En la mesa de Kate ya se encontraba mi madre.

-¡Mamá!- nos abrazamos.

-¡Hija, me alegro que estés bien para volver a tu vida! – le sonreí en agradecimiento- Ahora me quedaré a explicarle a Kate como va todo ¡Ah y por cierto! Elliot vendrá después a verte…

-De acuerdo…- me despedí de ambas para meterme en mi oficina, así podría estar un rato a solas conmigo misma. Después de 5 minutos decidí empezar con todo lo que había que hacer y me metí tanto en ello que no me di cuenta que era la hora de comer hasta que Kate vino por mí arrastrando a Elliot cogido de su brazo.

-¡Ana, mira quien ha venido a verte!- me levanté a saludarlo y con la mirada le pedí disculpas por el comportamiento de Kate.

-Me estoy acostumbrando a las locuras de tus amigos, así que no te preocupes…- le quitó importancia.

-¡Me he comportado bien!- agregó rodando los ojos- Os dejo que tengo que coger el teléfono ¡No tardéis que tenemos que ir a comer!- casi gritó mientras se alejaba a cogerlo.

-Siento no tener listo lo tuyo pero te prometo que mañana lo tendré… -me miró serio.

-No he venido por eso, me enteré de lo que te pasó y quise venir a verte, has sido muy amable conmigo desde que nos conocimos y es mi forma de agradecerte.

-¡Gracias! Eres muy amable…- quise cambiar a un tema más divertido- Te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho antes…- me miró con cara de no entender y seguí- Cuando conozcas a Kate mejor lo harás…- le aclaré con cara de horror y reímos- ¡Ahora ríes, pero ya llorarás!

-¡Eres muy divertida!- miró hacia la puerta- Tus amigos son todos muy agradables incluso la loca que tienes por secretaria…- ahora la que comenzó a reír fui yo.

-¡Vamos antes que venga a decirnos que hacemos aquí encerrados!- me acerqué a su oído como para decirle un secreto- Christian le ha encargado mi cuidado para evitar que se me acerquen hombres…- volvió a reír.

-No me extraña que tenga miedo a perderte, es un tipo con suerte…- me sonrojé profundamente a lo que el volvió a reír, decidí salir fuera y allí estaban todos listos para irnos. Fuimos juntos en el coche de Collin y Quil, decidimos parar en el restaurante de Ava ya que las chicas habían quedado allí, de todas maneras había que comer ¿No? ¡Qué más daba el lugar!

Llegamos al "Dead Moon" ¡Vaya nombre más tétrico le había puesto! Pero era precioso y se veía que tenía mucha clase, incluso me parecía estar fuera de lugar con mi ropa de oficina.

-Kate… ¿Este lugar no es demasiado elegante para venir así?- ella me miró de arriba a abajo y negó.

-¡Estás estupenda! Además Ava dijo que aquí la gente busca intimidad por lo que no atienden los asuntos de los demás…- eso me tranquilizaba.

-Entonces supongo que no pasará nada…- nos cogió a Elliot y a mi cada uno de un brazo y nos llevó dentro, fuimos a la mesa de recepción donde nos guiaron a nuestra mesa. Lo raro es que no había nadie, solo nosotros 3. Collin y Quil se sentaron en una mesa cercana. Nos dieron la carta y mientras la mirábamos llegó Ava a saludarnos.

-Chicas… Elliot ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, aquí esperando a las demás…- ella nos miró sorprendida.

-¿Las demás?- entrecerré los ojos a Kate.

-Kate dijo que habían quedado en venir a comer…- Ava se sonrojó supongo que no sabía qué hacer y Kate solo sonreía.

-¡Ana, es que deseaba venir a este lugar! ¡Las demás siempre me ponían excusas, así que decidí hacerlo por mi cuenta y aquí estamos!- dijo de lo más casual- ¿No te alegras? ¡Esto es precioso! ¡Y además comeremos las suculentas comidas de la mejor cocinera de Seattle!- Ava se iba encendiendo conforme Kate hablaba.

-¡Os traeré nuestras especialidades si queréis, para que probéis de todo!- asentí a Ava que intentaba distraerme de mi mirada mortal a Kate ¡No podía creer que me hubiera engañado! Cuando Ava se fue Elliot empezó a reír sin parar con lágrimas saltadas y todo, ambas lo miramos muy sorprendidas, con lo serio y educado que se comportaba no era propio de él reaccionar así.

-¡No puedo creer lo divertidas que sois! ¡No me había reído tanto en mi vida! ¡Es más, después de esta experiencia no pienso volver a mi aburrida vida en Inglaterra! ¡Aquí voy a estar más que bien!- asentí dudando si lo decía en serio o estaba bromeando.

-¿Has visto Ana? ¡Si no hubiéramos venido no se estaría riendo así! ¡Todos hemos ganado!- rodé los ojos.

-Voy al baño…- Kate hizo ademan de venir conmigo pero una mirada mía le bastó para saber que era mejor que no lo hiciera ¡Necesitaba unos minutos a solas! Todo esto me estaba abrumando y no quería pagar mi frustración con ella ¡En el fondo lo hacía con la mejor intención! Cuando fui al baño Collin me siguió y esperó fuera mientras terminaba, cuando estuve lista y tranquila salí.

-¿Ana?- me volví a la voz que me resultaba muy conocida- ¡Ana Steele! ¡No puedo creer que volvamos a vernos después de 3 años! - ¡No podía creerlo! La alegría de verlo fue tanta que lo abracé con más fuerza de la necesaria y él hizo lo mismo conmigo, nos separó y me acarició el moretón de la cara antes de darme un beso en él, lo que hizo que me sonrojara ¡No me había dado cuenta lo que lo echaba de menos hasta que lo he vuelto a ver!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

ANA

¡No podía creer que tenía a Embry Call justo aquí y ahora! ¡Llevábamos 3 años sin vernos! Siempre fui una gran seguidora suya, es uno de los mejores actores del momento, aunque cuando lo conocí en la Universidad todavía estaba empezando ya tenía un gran público y yo era su fan número uno ¡Todavía lo soy! En la Universidad tuve la suerte de coincidir con él en algunas clases y tras conocernos nos hicimos muy amigos, incluso Alec llegó a sentirse celoso alguna vez ¡Algo irrisorio si lo analizamos ahora! ¡Seguro que sentía celos de no ser él quien compartiera con Embry! No pude evitar reírme sola de mi propia broma.

-¡Dios Ana! ¡El tiempo te ha sentado muy bien!- me dio un buen repaso- ¡Estás estupenda!- me sonrojé un poco.

-Gracias, tú también estás muy bien…- me alejé un poco porque me sentía algo avergonzada, conocía perfectamente su sentido del humor pero no quitaba que me hiciera sonrojar. Collin nos miraba receloso ¡Solo esperaba que no le dijera a Christian! Estaba segura que no se lo tomaría nada bien.

-¿Estás aquí sola?- sonreí recordando con quién estaba y cómo reaccionaría a la presencia del hombre frente a mí.

-Estoy con unos amigos…- sonrió.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos? Yo he venido solo y estoy bastante aburrido, supongo que a tus amigos no les importará que me una… ¿Verdad?- ¿Cómo le explicaba a lo que se enfrentaba al venir conmigo?

-Realmente no me importa que nos acompañes pero debo advertirte que mi amiga está un poco loca…- al ver su cara de horror fui más concreta- En el buen sentido de la palabra…- suspiró aliviado- Y seguro que nada más verte se te echará encima e intentará…- me sonrojé de nuevo por lo que iba a decir y él rió a carcajadas.

-¿Que ibas a decir? ¿Qué va a querer follarme?- preguntó divertido- No te preocupes, es lo normal entre las chicas…- se acercó a mi oído- Todas lo intentan pero muy pocas lo consiguen…- su voz sensual junto a su aliento en el mismo me puso los pelos de punta, en la Universidad nunca pude tener nada porque tenía novio y ahora si no fuera por Christian ya me habría colgado de su cuello e intentado follármelo. Me enderecé y volví al tema en cuestión.

-¡Pues ya que está todo dicho ven conmigo!- Collin se acercó para asegurarse que estaba todo bien.

-¿Ana, algún problema?

-No, es un antiguo compañero de la universidad, va a comer con nosotros…- el asintió y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, seguramente le resultaba conocido. Embry le devolvió la mirada y a continuación me miró con la ceja levantada, rodé los ojos y suspiré antes de explicar.

-Una larga historia…- asintió- Lo importante es que necesito seguridad…- lo señalé- Lo tengo a él y otro más…- asintió de nuevo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Tienes más escoltas que yo cuando voy a un sitio público!- reí.

-¡Será por poco tiempo!- o al menos eso esperaba- Ahora será mejor que vayamos a comer los suculentos platos de Ava.

-¿No has probado ninguno todavía?- reí recordando que la primera vez que la vi solo le pedí un chocolate.

-No, pero pienso probar todo lo que me traiga hoy…- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Ella está aquí? ¿Va a atenderte personalmente?- le entrecerré los ojos ¿Porque me preguntaba eso?

-¿Si?- me echó el brazo por el hombro y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde Kate no paraba de hablar mientras Elliot la escuchaba y asentía, en cuanto se percató de mi acompañante se le abrió la boca de par en par y los ojos de igual forma.

-¿Ana ese es...?- nos acercamos a ella que seguía mirándolo con descaro, Embry le dedicó su sonrisa moja-bragas por excelencia antes de presentarse el mismo.

-Embry Call…- le cogió la mano y la besó- Encantado.

-¡Kate Kavanagh! ¡Más que encantada de conocerte!- le dio su mirada más sensual y rodé los ojos ¡Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba estado de shock al modo ligue! Luego se percató de la presencia de Elliot y lo presenté igual.

-Él es Elliot un amigo mío…- le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa mientras estrechaban las manos, a continuación nos sentamos, yo junto a Kate y Embry junto a Elliot.

Al principio Elliot y Embry estaban un poco cohibidos pero no tardaron en irse soltando y hablar de sus cosas mientras Kate me acusaba de no decirle que conocía personalmente al gran Embry Call. Llegó Ava acompañada de 3 camareras más con varios platos tipo degustación.

-Os he traído de todo un poco para que probéis mis mejores platos…- se percató que había alguien más en la mesa pero no pareció reconocerlo- ¿Eres amigo de Ana? Soy Ava una amiga…- me miró y sonrió.

-Sí, nos conocimos en una fiesta donde buscaba con desesperación un chocolate caliente y ella se prestó a hacerlo…- volvimos a sonreír recordando ese día.

-¿Conociste a la mejor chef de aquí y solo se te ocurre pedirle un chocolate?- me sonrojé.

-No sabía quién era cuando lo hice…- Embry se volvió de nuevo a ella.

-Encantado de conocerte, yo soy Embry Call…- al escuchar su nombre se le abrieron los ojos como platos ¡Ya debió saber quién era!

-¡Encantada! ¡Ahora os dejo esto y si necesitáis algo más solo tenéis que decirlo!- dijo bastante nerviosa y casi de corrido- ¡Yo me voy a la cocina!- ¡Qué raro! Antes de mencionar su nombre se le veía bastante normal, las camareras la siguieron sin mucho ánimo no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Embry que les guiñó el ojo a todas.

-Entonces… ¿Eres soltero todavía?- preguntó Kate con su tan característica directa ¡Joder! ¡No perdía oportunidad!

-Soltero y entero…- se volvió hacia mí- De momento…- ¡Joder! ¡Esto está mal, muy mal! ¡No quiero ni imaginarme a Christian si lo viera flirtear conmigo! Aunque es algo innato en su forma de ser…

-Yo también lo estoy pero me temo que Ana está fuera del menú…- ¡Gracias Kate! Embry me miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Tienes novio?- asentí- Creí que Alec y tú no estaban ya juntos…- ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Como si en 3 años no hubiera podido hasta casarme y tener hijos con otro!

-No es Alec…- volvió a contestar Kate por mí, al ver mi mirada se calló- ¡Lo pillo!

-Mi novio es Christian Grey...- su cara fue una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿El mujeriego empedernido que sale en todas las revistas del corazón acompañado de una chica diferente cada vez?- gruñí por lo bajo, si Christian me viera se reiría de mí.

-Ya no es así…- aclaré y rió.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que será fiel Ana?- lo miré mal pero antes de contestar lo volvió a hacer Kate por mí.

-¡Si vieras como la mira y la trata no pensarías eso de él! ¡Está enamorado hasta la médula de nuestra Ana!- le sonreí en agradecimiento ¡Ahora mismo si no se viera raro la besaría!

-¿Por qué mejor no comemos y dejamos el tema de Christian de una vez?

-¡Parece que he elegido un buen momento de aparecer! ¿Verdad princesa?- ¡Christian apareció como caído del cielo!

-¡Christian!- nos abrazamos y dimos un beso- ¿Cómo sabías donde estábamos?

-Kate me contó y decidí venir a comer con vosotros…- se percató de la presencia de Embry- Christian Grey encantado…- se dieron las manos.

-Embry Call…- se sorprendió.

-¿El actor?- asintió con orgullo- ¡Vaya! ¡Debería haber traído a mi hermanita! ¡Le encanta tu trabajo!

-¿Si? ¿Qué edad tiene tu hermanita?- rodé los ojos antes de responder.

-¡Tiene 20 años Christian!- me rodó los ojos- Es casi de mi edad…- Embry rió.

-Si se parece a Ana seguro que me gustará…- Christian gruñó y yo le apreté la pierna para que no se comportara como un neandertal.

-¡Yo me parezco a Ana!- volvió a interrumpir Kate- En el colegio incluso pensaban que éramos gemelas…- lo miró de forma sensual- ¿Tú qué crees?- se lamió los labios y Christian sonreía.

-Yo creo que mi Ana es única…- me dedicó una sonrisa enigmática que me puso bastante nerviosa.

-¡Yo creo que es maravillosa!- saltó Elliot de repente y todos lo miramos extrañados- Es decir, sin apenas conocerla me abrió las puertas de su casa y sus amigos…- me dio una sincera sonrisa- Por lo que estaré eternamente agradecido…- le sonreí en agradecimiento, entonces aproveché el momento.

-¡Esto está buenísimo! ¿Verdad Kate?- dije mientras probaba uno de los platos de Ava para cambiar el tema a otro más liviano, nada más ver mi cara ella supo qué hacer.

-¡Tienes razón!- empezó a comer de todo un poco, haciendo demasiado ruido para mi gusto- ¡Ten Embry! Prueba un poco de esto…- sin darle tiempo a decir nada le metió un trozo en la boca.

-¡Joder!- tragó como pudo lo que le metió en la boca, que había sido un trozo de salmón bastante grande- ¡Deberías tener más cuidado! ¡Por poco me ahogas!- dijo algo molesto.

-¡Vaya genio que se gasta la estrellita! Deberías desfogar un poco…- se lamió los labios- Yo podría ayudarte con eso…- le guiñó un ojo- Si quieres…- volvió a lamerse los labios dejando ver su clara intención.

-¡Kate! ¡Compórtate!- le dije para calmarla- Embry tiene razón, deberías disculparte por meterle la comida así en la boca…

-También podría meterle otras cosas…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Ni loco!- ahora lo miré amenazante a él ¡No iba a consentir de ninguna manera que le faltara el respeto a Kate! ¡Por mucho que lo mereciera! Christian a mi lado que al principio parecía enfadado y a punto de estallar ahora se encontraba riendo ¡Hombres! ¡Quién los entiende!

-Yo creo que debes hacerle caso a Ana…- le dijo Elliot- Deberías tranquilizarte e ir a saludar a tu amigo…- señaló a Quil, ella rodó los ojos.

-¡No es para tanto! ¡Solo trataba de alimentarlo! ¡Ni que fuera un delito! ¡Seguro que ha tenido cosas más grandes en su boca! -volvió a rodar los ojos ¡No podía creer lo que oía! Embry se quedó unos segundos reflexionando qué decir, seguramente se estaba conteniendo por mí.

-¡Pues que no se vuelva a repetir!- la miró muy serio- Bastantes locas debo soportar ya para añadir otra más…- la cara de Kate se descompuso al momento- Y de las cosas grandes que meto en mi boca es sólo problema mío- ¡Mierda!

-¿Me estás llamando loca?- ¡Esto no iba nada bien!

-Kate solo habla en general…- traté de tranquilizarla- No se refiere a ti exactamente…- lo miré desafiante- ¿A que si Embry?

-Sí, solo generalizaba, no me refería a ti…- lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo pero Kate apenas fue consciente del mismo.

-¡En ese caso a comer!- dijo más animada y le hicimos caso, degustamos todo ¡Estaba delicioso! Pedimos más, cuando era el momento de pedir los postres Christian se acercó a mi oído para susurrar.

-¿A este también te lo tiraste en esos viajes?- le di una dura mirada ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarme algo así? ¡Será cabrón! Necesitaba salir de ahí antes de cometer un asesinato.

-¡Ahora vuelvo!- me levanté y corrí hacía la puerta para tomar aire fresco, necesitaba respirar o mataría a Christian ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Estaba refunfuñando para mí misma y agitando las manos al aire cuando llegó Embry junto a mí.

-¿Estás bien?- asentí pero era bastante obvio que mentía.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto me tranquilice un poco entraré…- intenté hacerlo respirando profundamente, el me abrazó.

-No deberías consentir que te pongan así o te maltraten…- me tocó el moratón de la cara ¡Un momento! ¿Pensaba que Christian me maltrataba? Iba a responderle cuando de repente me besó, fue solo un roce pero antes de poder alejarlo unos flashes me hicieron saber que no estábamos solos.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- cuando miré alrededor había un par de tipos con cámaras haciendo un montón de preguntas estúpidas sobre nosotros.

-¿Señor Call ella es la chica de la que habla en todas sus entrevistas? ¿La misma que nombra en su libro?- ¿De qué coño estaban hablando?

-Este no es un buen momento, ya lo hablaremos cuando podamos…- lo miré con bastante recelo ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿No les estaría haciendo creer que estábamos juntos verdad? ¿Porque no negaba todo y ya está?

-¡Ana!- cuando Christian llegó junto a nosotros y se percató del panorama enseguida preguntó- ¿Qué ocurre?- antes de contestar lo hizo unos de los reporteros por mí.

-El señor Call nos iba a presentar a su novia…- abrí los ojos sorprendida y él los miró bastante enojado.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando? ¡Ana es mi novia no de él!- ¡Mierda! Su forma de mirarme no me gustó nada, pero no era momento de discutir.

-¿Pero si no son novios porque se estaban besando?- volvió a preguntar el reportero y Christian fijó de nuevo su vista en mí ¡Joder! Debía explicarle lo ocurrido para que no sacara conclusiones que no iban al caso.

-Será mejor que entremos y hablamos…- lo iba a coger del brazo pero se apartó, eso me dolió como ninguna otra cosa ¿Me estaba rechazando?

-¡Mejor me voy y te dejo con tu novio!- dijo de forma fría y con el suficiente sarcasmo para herirme ¡Mierda! Supongo que eso respondía a mi pregunta, la suerte no dura eternamente y la mía ya terminó.

-¡Muy bien! Como quieras…- le respondí tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, dejé a ambos fuera y fui directa al baño donde una vez encerrada en uno de los cubículos me puse a llorar como hacía mucho no lloraba ¡Otra vez me arriesgaba y perdía! Pero dolía y mucho… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Necesitaba irme de aquí! ¡No me apetecía poner una sonrisa sin ganas!

Salí fuera buscando a los chicos pero estaban todos esperando que saliera ¡Joder! No me apetecía enfrentarme a nadie ahora mismo así que se me ocurrió algo genial, fui a la cocina donde se hallaba Ava, le pedí salir por la puerta de atrás y me dejó sin decir nada. Lo sentía por Elliot pero necesitaba estar sola.

Una vez fuera tomé un taxi y me dirigí al único lugar donde me hallaba segura. Resoplé durante el camino, supongo que todo esto estaba escrito desde antes y ya tenía su fecha de caducidad por lo que solo debía afrontarlo con la mejor calma que podía…

CHRISTIAN

Cuando Ana entró de nuevo al restaurante cogí a este idiota y lo llevé aparte para hablar con él dónde no hubiera nadie mirando y mucho menos estúpidos reporteros. Cuando al fin estuvimos solos lo descargué todo.

-¿Que estás tratando de hacer?- pregunté desafiante y rió.

-Yo no he tenido que hacer nada, lo has hecho todo tú…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- el los rodó.

-Acabas de dejarla frente a más personas… - ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo la había dejado yo?- ¿No te has dado cuenta?- rió de nuevo- ¡No puedo creerlo!- le alcé una ceja.

-No recuerdo haber dicho nada de dejarlo…- ¡Mierda que no! ¡Seguramente es lo que quisiera! ¡Pero eso no iba a pasar! El cabrón seguía sonriendo.

-No hizo falta…- alzó los hombros- Le mandaste señales y con lo que le dijiste creo que ella lo captó perfectamente…- tragué grueso mientras recordaba nuestra conversación anterior- Así que puedo asegurar que es libre de nuevo…- ¿Lo que dije? ¡Ni siquiera lo recuerdo! ¡Putos celos enfermizos!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ella no es libre! ¡Es mía y no pienso dejarla! ¡Así que déjala en paz y búscate a otra!

-No es a mí a quien deberías informar, pero supongo que ya no importa…- miró su reloj- Debo irme a una sesión de fotos pero ya me mantendré en contacto para saber cómo va.

-¡Ni si quiera te acerques!

-Eso no lo decides tú, somos amigos…- me sonrió con malicia- De momento…- y se fue dejándome bullendo de rabia ¡Maldito actor de quinta! Cuando pude reponerme y tranquilizarme un poco volví a la mesa donde solo estaba Elliot que se veía muy preocupado.

-¿Dónde están todos? ¿Ya se fueron?- bajó la cabeza apenado antes de contestar.

-Ana se escapó por detrás y tuvieron que salir a buscarla…- suspiró- Kate se fue con ellos a pesar de sus negativas…- ¡Pero qué coño! ¿Sería verdad lo que dijo el idiota? ¿Habría pensado que lo nuestro se acabó? ¡Tenía que explicarle! Cogí mi móvil y marqué al suyo que me mandó al buzón. Lo seguí intentando y nada ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía que encontrarla! Así que tras despedirme de Elliot emprendí el camino a mi departamento, seguro que estaba allí y todo había sido un malentendido.

Pero cuando llegué no había nadie, así que lo mejor era volver a la empresa y ya hablaría con ella después, seguro que en la noche arreglaríamos todo.

Cuando al fin terminó mi día regresé a casa con la esperanza de encontrarla pero solo hallé todo vacío de nuevo ¡Mierda! ¡Necesitaba hablar con ella! Volví a llamarla de nuevo sin éxito ¿Por qué demonios no lo cogía?

Me recosté en la cama e inhale su olor en mi almohada cuando algo atrajo mi atención, allí se encontraba una nota y por la letra era de mi Ana, tenía miedo a verla pero por otro lado necesitaba saber.

 _Christian,_

 _El tiempo que ha durado ha sido increíble y maravilloso, me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido más pero lo bueno nunca es para siempre ¡Por lo menos no en mi vida! Pero no te guardo rencor, solo necesito tiempo de reponerme y podremos ser solo amigos._

 _¡Gracias por todo y espero que todo te vaya bien!_

 _Ana._

¿Qué demonios significaba esto? ¿Se había ido? Me levanté rápidamente para buscar sus cosas pero no quedaba nada, suspiré, debió venir cuando no estaba ¡Joder! ¡La había cagado por completo! ¡Me cegué con los celos y no pensé en nada más! Necesitaba hablar con ella y Ray podría ayudarme.

-¿Diga?

-¡Ray menos mal necesito...!- antes de terminar me interrumpió gritando airado.

-¡Te quiero lejos de nosotros Grey! ¡Te lo advertí y lo hiciste! ¡Rompiste a mi pequeña de nuevo y eso es algo que nunca te perdonaré! ¡No vuelvas a llamar!- colgó sin dejarme terminar de hablar.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Si así estaba Ray no quería ni imaginar a Emmet o Seth ¡Joder Ana! ¿Dónde estás? Sin darme cuenta marqué a Jack para desahogarme.

-¿Christian?

-Jack necesito un amigo…- no pude aguantar más y lloré, sabía que no era de hombres pero me importaba una mierda. Esto dolía como el demonio.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Ana?- cuando mencionó su nombre lloré más fuerte ¡Joder, por mis mierdas la había perdido!

-¡Voy para allá y llamaré a José! ¿Te parece bien?- ¿Bien? ¡Solo quería a Ana de vuelta!

-Os espero aquí.

No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando llegaron ambos a mi departamento cargados de alcohol para desahogarnos juntos. Al principio no quería beber pero al final cedí para tomarme unos tragos y en cuanto estuve un poco alegre comencé a contarles todo lo ocurrido con el idiota del actor.

-¡Tío! ¡La rechazaste cuando iba a explicarte las cosas!- lo miré muy mal.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero el reportero dijo que eran novios, que se habían besado y estaba cabreado! ¡En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que lo tomaría así! – al ver sus caras de incredulidad seguí- Además… ¿Creen que si hubiera sabido que iba a dejarme lo hubiera hecho?

-Supongo que no, pero ahora necesitas aclararlo con ella…- suspiré ¡Como si no lo hubiera intentado ya!

-¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo desde que se fue del restaurante como una fugitiva?

-¿Que te dijo Collin? ¿La encontraron?- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido llamarlo! Cogí mi móvil y le marqué enseguida poniéndolo en altavoz.

-¡Littlesea!- ¡Menos mal! Alguien que contesta el teléfono sin insultarme.

-Collin soy Christian, necesito hablar con Ana…

-Lo siento pero no puedo acceder a tus deseos, mi clienta me ha pedido expresamente que te mantenga alejado de ella por un tiempo…- suspiró- ¡Lo siento de verdad! Pero no puedo decirte, solo te diré que está bien, un poco triste pero bien, además Kate la está reconfortando aunque no sé si de la forma que te gustaría…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ¡Como la estuviera incitando a follarse a otros la mataría!

-¡No debería haber dicho nada! ¡No me hagas caso! ¡Cosas mías!

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? Necesito explicarle lo que pasó…

-¡Ella no necesita escuchar más mierdas de nadie y menos tuyas!- interrumpió Kate- ¡Collin te dijimos que lo despacharas inmediatamente y tú lo informas de todo! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Escúchame bien Grey, déjala en paz ya has hecho bastante!

-¡Kate por favor, dile que se ponga necesito que me escuche...!

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Después de la forma en la que le hablaste y la rechazaste ¿De verdad crees que lo dejaré pasar?- suspiró- Lo peor de todo es que había empezado a tener esperanzas que volviera a amar…- chasqueó la lengua- ¡Pero como siempre todo se va a la mierda! ¡Eres un cabrón con todas las letras y espero que pilles algo por follar con todas! ¡Buenas noches!- colgó ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Esa era la rubia loca?- preguntó José y asentí.

-¡Joder, ni siquiera ella está de mi parte ahora! Será muy difícil llegar a Ana así.

-¿Entonces Bombón está soltera de nuevo?- lo miré muy, muy mal.

-¡José tío, no es momento!- le dijo Jack y lo miró.

-¡Solo pregunto lo que hemos pensado los 2!- le entrecerró los ojos- ¿O vas a decirme que no se te pasó por la cabeza que ahora tenías una oportunidad?

-¡Joder tíos, deberíais consolarme! ¡No estar pensando en ligaros a mi novia!

-Ex novia…- lo volví a mirar muy mal- Lo siento tío solo llamo a las cosas por su nombre.

-Tranquilo Christian, te ayudaremos a arreglarlo…- agregó Jack desviando mi clara intención de matar a José y le asentí con alivio- Pero si fracasas…- le entrecerré los ojos- No te tomarás a mal que tengamos alguna cita con ella…- los miré a ambos con incredulidad ¡En serio me decía eso! ¡No podía imaginarme a Ana en brazos de nadie más y mucho menos de mis amigos o hermanos! Incluso habiendo pasado, el hecho de no recordarlo es como si no hubiera sido así…

-¡Acepto!- los señalé a ambos con el dedo- ¡Pero solo porque sé que volverá conmigo! ¡No tenéis ni una oportunidad! ¡Y ese actor idiota menos!

-¡Pero la besó en público! ¡Mañana esa mierda estará por todos lados!- ¡Joder! Vi a Jack trastear el móvil.

-Me temo que no hace falta esperar tanto…- me enseñó el móvil y pude comprobar como en Internet no paraban de hablar de la hermosa novia de Embry ¡Imbéciles! Cuando llegué a las fotos de ese maldito beso me di cuenta enseguida que fue un beso robado. Mi Ana estaba quieta con las manos abajo, él le tenía cogida la cara y apenas le rozaba los labios ¡Ni siquiera tenía los ojos cerrados! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Seguro que lo hizo a propósito para que la prensa los pillara! ¡Se iba a enterar este imbécil de quien es Christian Grey!

-¿Este es Embry Call?-asentí t tras un largo suspiro agregó- ¡Es más guapo y apuesto de lo que pensaba! ¡Lo tienes crudo hermano!- volví a mirarlo mal ¡José me estaba terminando de arreglar el día de mierda que llevaba con sus putos comentarios fuera de lugar!- ¿Qué?

-¿No sabías quién era? ¿Tú que conoces a casi todo ese mundillo?- rodó los ojos.

-Conozco a las mujeres Christian, a los hombres no les prestó atención.

-Yo sí que lo conozco de alguna fiesta que hemos coincidido y puedo asegurarte que es más mujeriego que nosotros 3 juntos… - ¡Eso no me lo esperaba!

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-Sí, incluso una vez se fue con 3 a la vez…- ¡Vaya prenda que estaba hecha el idiota!

-Eso podría serme de ayuda si se pone en mi camino, ahora necesito ver la forma de poder hablar con ella sin que nadie nos moleste…- suspiré- Lo del idiota puede esperar.

-Yo podría citarla en la discográfica…- ¡Vaya con José! ¡Por fin una idea que no resultaba absurda!

-¡Eso podría funcionar! Podría hablar con ella en uno de los despachos y así los escoltas estarían fuera ¡Sería estupendo!

-Christian, deberías darle un par de días…- miré a Jack enojado- Si alguno de nosotros intenta hablar con ella ahora sabrá que tramamos algo y no vendrá. Sé que será difícil pero deja pasar unos días y lo haremos…- ¡Joder! ¡Tenía razón! ¿Pero que iba a hacer sin mi Ana tanto tiempo? ¡La había visto hacía tan solo unas horas y ya la echaba de menos!

 _2 DÍAS DESPUÉS_

¡Estos habían sido sin lugar a dudas los 2 días más largos de toda mi vida! Después de hablarlo con los chicos decidí hacerles caso y dejarla tranquila este tiempo, ni llamadas, ni correos, nada…

Ella por su parte tampoco hizo ademan de comunicarse tampoco, aunque al principio albergaba la esperanza que quisiera hablar se fue desvaneciendo con el pasar de estos días.

Suspiré en cansancio, apenas había dormido bien desde que se fue ¡Incluso la cama me parecía vacía sin ella! ¡Y pensar que antes quería dormir solo! ¡Ahora me parece una condena!

El Sábado fue la barbacoa Grey a la que solo acudimos nosotros, evidentemente la familia Steele no estuvo allí, se disculparon con mis padres sin profundizar mucho en el tema ¡Mi madre me dio una regañina de miedo! Incluso en sus ojos se veía la decepción pero no lo decía ¡Ni hacía falta! ¡Bastante mal me encontraba yo para añadirle más cosas!

Mia intentó animarme pero ni siquiera ella pudo hacerlo, así que volví a casa bastante temprano y los dejé que disfrutaran sin aguantar mi humor ¡Si por lo menos los chicos me hubieran acompañado! ¡Pero no, ambos tenían compromisos para ese día! Hoy era domingo, me encontraba en mi sofá bebiendo, mirando por la ventana el paisaje y deseando que llegara mañana para poder verla y aclarar las cosas.

Jack ya la había citado para supuestamente pedirle un favor e incluso le rogó que no trajera a Kate que se había convertido en su sombra desde el viernes. Aunque yo creo que también buscaba el llamar la atención de Embry pero eso se queda para mi ¡Por culpa de ese idiota ha pasado todo esto! ¿Porque tuvo que aparecer a estropearlo cuando mejor iban las cosas? Después de un rato decidí que era hora de intentar dormir, me acurruqué en el lado donde había estado Ana durmiendo e inhalé su aroma en la almohada hasta que me quedé dormido.

¡Pero qué coño! ¿Eso era el timbre? Miré el reloj y eran las 6 de la mañana ¿Quién coño sería a esta hora? Me levanté de un humor de perros a ver quién sería el cabrón que me despertaba antes de tiempo... Pero nada de lo que imaginé me preparó para la vista frente a mí, ahí se encontraba Ana con los ojos llorosos, una coleta casi deshecha y con un abrigo que la cubría entera, no lo pensé y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas causando que mis lágrimas se soltaran también.

-¡Oh dios Christian! ¡Te juro que lo intenté, de verdad intenté dejarte a un lado pero no pude! ¡Sé que no debería haber venido pero…! - la interrumpí con un beso necesitado y ardiente al que ella correspondió de igual modo mientras se enganchaba a mis caderas con sus piernas, lo tomé como una invitación y tras cerrar la puerta la llevé a mi habitación donde nos desnudamos el uno al otro, deleitándonos en el proceso, al parecer ambos lo necesitábamos después de estos días sin vernos. La adoré como nunca y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, estuvimos haciéndolo hasta que sonó mi despertador indicando que era la hora de levantarse ¡Mierda, ni siquiera habíamos hablado! Aunque los actos hablaron por sí solos…

-¡Mierda! Tengo que irme a trabajar…- ella rió.

-Sí, yo también…- me miró a los ojos y en ellos pude apreciar una mezcla de preocupación y miedo, así que agarré su cara con las 2 manos y la besé antes de hablar.

-Te quiero Ana…- suspiré- No sabes los días tan duros que he pasado lejos de ti…- ella empezó a llorar- ¡No llores! Sé que soy demasiado celoso, actuó y digo cosas sin pensar dejándome llevar por ellos, pero todo es porque tengo miedo a perderte…- abrió los ojos sorprendida, así que decidí explicarme para que supiera de dónde venía todo- En la universidad tenía una novia a la que adoraba y cuidaba como el mejor tesoro, no tenía problemas en darle su libertad…- suspiré- Aunque no lo creas en ese entonces no era nada celoso, a pesar que tenía comportamientos que no cuadraban… -suspiré tratando de tomar fuerzas para seguir- Recuerdo que alguna vez que le comenté al respecto siempre decía que eran imaginaciones mías…- me abrazó, seguramente se imaginaba lo que venía y me daba su apoyo- Hasta que un día llegué a casa más temprano de mis clases y los encontré en mi cama…- reí con ironía de lo estúpido que me sentí- A pesar que lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos seguía negando lo evidente, así que me fui y cuando vino a buscarme tuvo la desfachatez de decir que la culpa era mía porque la agobiaba con toda la mierda de la boda, que no estaba lista para casarse…- suspiré, ya no había secretos entre ambos o al menos eso suponía- Después de eso me convertí en lo que conociste, un mujeriego empedernido…

-Eso fue muy cruel…- apretó su abrazo.

-Entonces me juré a mí mismo no volver a caer en los brazos del amor…- acaricié su cara apartando en el proceso los mechones de su cara- Pero parece que no se puede huir de él eternamente…- sonreímos.

-Christian necesito que sepas que me besó él…- suspiró apartando la mirada de la mía- En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza engañarte, fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de alejarme… Después aparecieron esos reporteros, antes de poder aclarar nada llegaste y no me dejaste…- se explicó algo nerviosa y casi balbuceando, le puse un dedo en los labios para callarla.

-Lo sé, vi las fotos…- se sonrojó y volvió a mirarme apenada - Después de lo que hemos vivido puedo diferenciar tus besos…- me dio esa sonrisa suya que me derretía.

-¡Oh, no sabes lo que he sufrido por culpa de eso!- dijo con un claro nudo en la garganta- Me he sentido tan mal, por un lado deseaba verte pero por otro creía que era mejor no hacerlo… Pensaba que después de lo de Embry no querrías volver a verme…- ahora fui yo quien la abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Eso jamás! Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza tal cosa, solo estaba enfadado y lo que dije fue sin pensar, nunca pensé que pudiera afectarte tanto. Estoy seguro que si no te hubieras ido habríamos hablado y se habría quedado en nada…- volvió a mirarme apenada.

-Lo siento, me asusté y pensé que era tu forma de dejarme…- me alejé lo justo para verla a los ojos, le acaricié los labios y la mejilla herida que ya tenía mucho mejor color.

-Prométeme que cuando ocurra otra vez algo como esto lo hablaremos antes de tomar decisiones drásticas…- dije bastante serio, asintió de igual modo antes de volver a sonreír y darme un ligero beso en los labios.

-Lo prometo…- agarró mi cuello con sus manos y nos quedamos mirando fijamente- Ahora que sabemos el alcance de nuestras heridas será más fácil ¿No crees?- sonreí.

\- Por supuesto que sí…- entonces me acordé- Por cierto ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

-En mi departamento…- la miré con enfado ¡Le dije que no era seguro!- ¡Pero he contratado seguridad en casa! Así cuando esté allí solo necesitaré un escolta…- asentí en acuerdo y aunque quería replicar no deseaba tentar a la suerte. Pero de todas formas necesitaba que lo supiera.

-Las puertas del mío estarán siempre abiertas para ti…- otra sonrisa iluminó su cara y me animó a ser sincero- ¡Te echo de menos! ¡Esto está muy vacío sin ti!- comenzó a reír a carcajadas ¡Adoraba su risa!

-¡Yo también te echo de menos Christian!...- se mordió el labio inferior mientras que me miraba fijamente a los ojos de nuevo- Pero podemos quedarnos cada día en casa del otro como antes ¿No crees?- no contesté tan solo la besé con locura.

-¡Esta más que bien! ¡Está estupendo!- seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos hasta que el maldito timbre volvió a sonar- ¡Joder! - rió mientras me apartaba y se levantaba de la cama para ponerse una camisa mía ¡Dios, que bien le quedaban!

-¡Debe ser Kate con mis cosas!- rodé los ojos.

-En ese caso te dejo con ella mientras voy a ducharme y arreglarme…- me dio un acalorado beso antes de irse.

¡Hoy se había convertido en un día maravilloso! ¡Había arreglado todo con Ana, habíamos hecho el amor toda la mañana y sentía la necesidad de contarles a todos que estábamos bien de nuevo! Esperaba que su familia se lo tomase de la mejor forma, lo que si era cierto es que… ¡Volvía a ser un cabrón con suerte!

ANA

¡La felicidad rebosaba por todos los poros de mi cuerpo cuando fui abrir la puerta!

Después de estos eternos días de tristeza y depresión supe que no podía estar sin él, incluso fue peor que cuando pasó lo de Alec, de algún modo necesitaba explicarle lo de Embry, suspiré. Justo cuando había tomado valor de hacerlo ¡Esos malditos reporteros subieron las fotos dando a entender lo que no era! ¡Me sentí tan mal! Sobre todo por lo que pudiera pensar Christian cuando las viera, eso me retuvo de buscarlo, quería darle tiempo de asimilar las cosas y no me cerrara la puerta en las narices como temía me hiciera cuando vine esta mañana, sonreí recordando su cara al verme, se iluminó como la mía al verlo, a pesar de nuestro nefasto aspecto volvimos a conectar y todo volvió a estar bien. En eso llegué a la puerta y abrí sin preguntar o mirar ¡Grave error! Yo me encontraba con nada más que la camisa de Christian puesta y allí estaban mis padres, Emmet, Seth, Quil, Phil y Kate mirándome con reprobación, excepto Kate que me alzó los pulgares y me guiñó un ojo cuando nadie la veía.

-¿Que hacéis todos aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? ¡Estábamos preocupados! ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así? ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo?

-¡Papá por favor! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Además Kate sabía dónde estaba!- la miré a ella y al ver que se hacía la loca le entrecerré los ojos- Supongo que les contó…

-¡Pues sí que lo hizo! Y ahora que lo mencionas no me parece bien que hayas vuelto con...- lo interrumpí gritando.

-¡Papá! ¡Christian no me hizo nada! ¡Sólo se enfadó porque Embry me besó! Y eso no es ningún delito…

-Supongo que no…- dijo entre dientes- En cierto modo puedo entenderlo...

-¡Eso es otra! - interrumpió Emmet- ¡Hasta cuando voy a tener que soportar los flirteos de tu amigo con mi Rose!- rodé los ojos ¡Como si alguien pudiera hacerlo cambiar a estas alturas de su vida!- ¡Deberías decirle que se vaya a otro lugar! ¡Es un descarado! ¡Primero se besa con Ana en público sabiendo que tiene novio y luego se liga a toda mujer a su alcance!- resoplé y Kate fue quien le contestó aunque no lo que quería…

-¡A mí no quiere ligarme! ¿Creéis que hay algo mal en mí?- me miró directamente- ¿Debería operarme algo Ana?- rodé los ojos y me pasé la palma de la mano por la cara.

-¡Kate cariño, no hay nada mal en ti! ¡Solo eres demasiado lanzada y eso a los hombres no les gusta!- la animó mamá con sus sabias palabras.

-Si Kate…- añadió Seth- Deberías dejar el arte de seducir en manos de los chicos…- hubo un corto silencio- ¡Eso nos encanta!- debía reconocer que era bastante perspicaz para su edad.

-¡Lo intentaré!- dijo alzando el puño al aire- ¡A ver si así consigo llamar su atención!- Quil tosió y le entrecerró los ojos, me imaginaba que después de follárselo varias veces se había aburrido y pasado a la historia, ella lo ignoró confirmando mis sospechas.

-¡Pues quédatelo para ti si quieres!- le insistió Emmet antes de volverse a mí de nuevo- ¡Pero Ana habla con él y dile que deje de venir a la cafetería! ¡No me gusta como coquetea con Rose!

-¡No puedo prohibirle ir allí por eso Emmet!- me miró mal- Además su presencia trae publicidad que te viene muy bien ¿O no?- se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Oh, está bien! ¡Pero al menos dile que deje a mi Rose en paz!- volví a rodar los ojos.

-Emmet no te lo tomes personal, él coquetea con todas…- alcé los hombros- ¡Es algo innato en él!

-¡Menos conmigo!- volvió a interrumpir Kate- ¡Debería hablarlo! ¡Seguro que es por la tontería del restaurante!

-Kate no creo que…

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Christian asombrado al encontrarnos a todos allí, a continuación miró mi atuendo y a los chicos ¡Mierda! ¡No me acordaba de cómo estaba vestida por causa de mi familia!- Ana…- dijo tratando de disimular su enojo- ¿Podrías ir a cambiarte mientras hablo con tus padres?- preguntó en un tono tan suave que daba miedo pero hice lo que dijo sin discutir. Kate me acompañó con la maleta de mis cosas. Nada más llegar al dormitorio se tiró en la cama.

-¡Tienes una suerte de cojones Ana!- le sonreí en complicidad porque tenía razón ¡Hoy me sentía la más dichosa del mundo!

-Debo admitir que Christian es fantástico…- ella alzó una ceja.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo de fantástico es?- por su tono y mirada de pícara me imaginaba a qué se refería ¡No lo podía creer! Obviando su pregunta cogí mis cosas y entré al baño para darme una ducha, me dejé envolver en el calorcito del agua cuando la escuché de nuevo- ¡No me has contestado!

-¡Ni pienso hacerlo! No voy a hablar del miembro de mi novio o cómo lo usa con nadie ¡Es de mal gusto!

-¿Y del beso de Lauren?- ¡Mierda!- Tengo curiosidad… Yo nunca he probado besar a una chica y me gustaría saber que sentiste…- me sonrojé ¡Menos mal que no podía verme!

-Pues no estuvo mal, pero no me encendió lo suficiente.

-Entiendo…- se quedó un momento callada- ¿Probarías conmigo?- ¿Qué? Antes de contestar salí con una toalla en el cabello y otra en el cuerpo mirándola con reprobación.

-¿Estás loca Kate? Estoy desnuda, en la ducha de la casa de mi novio y… ¿Tú quieres que te bese para probar? ¿Para qué? ¿Para también follarte a toda mujer que se ponga delante?

-A las mujeres no puedo follarlas ¿O sí?- le entrecerré los ojos ¡Loca, pero de remate!

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si nunca lo he hecho?- su cara se iluminó ¡Eso era malo! ¡Muy malo!

-¡Ya sé! Lo comentaré con Lauren, seguro que me cuenta cómo va todo eso…- la miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo ¡Desde luego estaba rematada!

-Kate no sé si sea prudente hablar de esto con ella, no sabemos si le siente bien que quieras besarla para probar…- intenté hacerla razonar.

-¡No seas celosa! ¡Puede que le guste más que tú! ¿Y quién sabe?- me alzó las cejas alternativamente en complicidad- ¡Hasta puede que me guste y seamos novias!

-¡Si ni siquiera sabes si te gustan las mujeres! ¿Y ya estás pensando en novias? - respiré profundamente- Mejor sal y espera fuera mientras me preparo…- sonrió.

-¡Celosa!- gritó antes de salir corriendo como una niña pequeña, no pude evitar reír ¡Estaba loca de remate pero era mi loca preferida! Aunque eso no se lo diría nunca.

Cuando terminé de vestirme salí y los encontré hablando tan normal como si no hubiera pasado nada ¡Mejor! ¡Gracias a dios todo había sido un malentendido!

-¡Cielo, nosotros nos vamos ya!- me dijo mamá nada más verme y tras darles a ambos un beso en la mejilla se despidieron- ¡Cuídate y me alegro que estés bien!

-Gracias… Nos vemos luego ¡Os quiero!

-Pues yo debo irme para la universidad ¿Me acercas Emm?

-¡Claro, vamos!- nos miró a Christian y a mí - ¡Os espero en el Coffee para desayunar! ¡No me dejéis plantado!

-¡Ahora vamos! ¿Verdad princesa?- asentí - Pero antes debemos hablar un cosa importante…- me preguntaba qué sería.

-De acuerdo, pero recordad que tenéis testigos, que es lunes y se trabaja…- rodé los ojos.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente ¡Anda y vete ya!- lo insté a irse, cuando quedamos solos con Phil y Quil me di cuenta que estaba en problemas. No había señales de Kate por ningún lado así que suponía que la habían despachado para regañarme.

-¡No puedes seguir escapándote de esta forma! ¡Nos dificultas la labor y pueden atraparte!- iba a hablar pero una mano de Christian me hizo parar- ¡Nuestro trabajo es cuidarte y no podemos hacerlo si no sabemos dónde estás!

-Lo siento de verdad, pero necesitaba hablar con Christian.

-Y lo entendemos Ana, solo tenías que habernos dicho y te hubiéramos acompañado. ¡No tienes que sortearnos! ¡Debes informarnos y te seguiremos dónde digas que para eso estamos!- el rubor subió por mi rostro ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenían razón! ¡No podía debatir nada!

-De verdad que lo siento chicos, os prometo no volver a hacerlo.

-Eso dijiste la última vez ¡Y lo has hecho de nuevo!- bajé la vista más que avergonzada.

-Esta vez lo hará de verdad…- contestó Christian por mí mientras me acercaba a él y me besaba el tope de la cabeza- ¿A que si princesa?- asentí besándolo en los labios- ¡Pues ahora que está todo aclarado iremos a desayunar! ¡Kate, ya puedes salir de donde quiera que estés que nos vamos!

En cuanto llegó junto a nosotros nos fuimos, en mi coche íbamos Christian y yo, Phil llevaba el auto de Christian mientras que Quil y Kate iban en el de ellos, ambos nos seguían de cerca. Llegamos enseguida y ya estaba plagado de reporteros esperando a Embry que venía todos los días, Christian me giró hacía él en cuanto salimos del coche...

-¿Estás lista para hacerlo público? Sé que han especulado mucho sobre nosotros pero nada claro…- se veía dudoso y tuve que preguntar.

-¿Tu lo estás? Tal vez prefieres seguir siendo soltero sin compromiso…– acarició mi cara con ternura.

-¡Para nada! Prefiero ser el novio de la hermosa Ana Steele que el soltero de oro de Seattle…- una enorme y feliz sonrisa iluminó mi cara.

-¡Entonces vamos! ¡Así dejarán de buscarme más novios!- nos envolvimos en un beso desgarrador interrumpido por una tos por parte de Phil.

-¡Vamos princesa! ¡Demostrémosles a todos que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro!- ¡Eso se escuchaba genial!

-¡Por supuesto!- fuimos a la puerta donde nos avasallaron a preguntas sobre mí y Embry o mi relación con él sin siquiera percatarse que iba de la mano de mi novio, fue él quien contestó.

-Ana es y ha sido mi novia desde hace un tiempo…- nos dimos una sincera sonrisa- Lo ocurrido con el señor Embry fue un pequeño incidente que hemos arreglado ¿Verdad cariño?- nos miramos con todo el amor que procesábamos.

-¡Claro que sí mi amor!- exclamé antes de darle un ligero beso en los labios y entrar sin mirar atrás ¡Esperaba que después de esto me dejaran tranquila con el tema de Embry! Nos acercamos donde se encontraba Rose ansiosa por verme.

-¡Ana! ¡Me alegro que hayáis solucionado vuestras cosas!- dijo mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas, la abracé y le di 2 besos.

-¿Has visto a Kate? Venía en el coche con Quil pero no los veo…- por la mirada de Rose me imaginaba donde estaban, Phil que se encontraba un poco apartado agachó la cabeza apenado así que decidí cambiar de tema- ¡Bien pues vamos a comer!

-Tu amigo se encuentra ya en la mesa con las chicas…- se acercó a mi oído- ¡Es un casanova de cuidado! ¡Tiene a mi Emmet vuelto loco!- reí.

-¡Eso te encanta verdad!- se ruborizó por completo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Igual que a ti supongo!- dijo con picardía y decidí cambiar de tema, Christian me entrecerró los ojos lo que me dio a entender que lo había pillado.

-¡Que va!- dije como si nada, le guiñé sin que Christian se percatara y rió. Cuando llegamos a la mesa estaban todas muy entretenidas con Embry, incluso Mia estaba babeando por él.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- saludé, Embry fue el primero en levantarse a saludarme de un abrazo y 2 besos demasiado largos en la mejilla, Christian gruñía a mi lado.

-¡Buenos días preciosa!- nos miró a ambos y centró su mirada en nuestras manos entrelazadas- ¡Veo que te salió bien lo que quiera que hicieras Grey!

-Pues ahora que lo dices fue mi princesa la que vino a verme y explicarme todo…- dijo mostrando una calma inquietante, me dio un beso en la mano que tenía sujeta y luego lo miró amenazante- ¡Y te advierto que no se vuelva a repetir! Es mi novia y no quiero que la vuelvas a besar.

-¡Tranquilo tío! ¡No lo haré sin su consentimiento!- dijo divertido mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se sentaba de nuevo, no quería que Christian se alterara con sus bromas así que traté de desviar el tema.

-¡Comamos!- saludé a todas antes de sentarme a hacerlo mientras Christian farfullaba por lo bajo, a continuación estuvimos las chicas y yo conversando mientras Embry y Christian se miraban uno al otro ¡Hombres! Hasta que llegaron las zorras a molestar...

-¡Hola Christian!- dijo casi ronroneando ¡Maldita puta!- He escuchado por ahí que vuelves a estar en el mercado…- se rió con sorna ¿Dónde estaba Kate cuando quería comentarios sin filtros? Christian enseguida agarró mi mano sobre la mesa para dejar claro que no era así.

-¡Oye zorra, no te consiento que vengas a nuestra mesa para decir tonterías! ¿Que no ves que están cogidos de la mano? ¡Vete a buscar un viejo que te soporte, esperpento!- ¡Esa es mi Jessica! Si no fuera porque había mucha gente lloraría de la emoción, sus caras eran de retrato.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para hablarme así estúpida?- dijo amenazante y acercándose a ella demasiado, Jessica no tardó en levantarse y plantarle cara, Embry al ver el panorama se levantó y se puso en medio, me daba la sensación que ninguna se había percatado de su presencia hasta entonces.

-¡Chicas, por favor! ¡Un poco de decoro! Estamos en un sitio público con muchos ojos al acecho…-miró alrededor señalando lo obvio. Tras su reconocimiento del mismo se abalanzaron sobre él como leonas en celo acabando los 4 en el suelo, nos quedamos todas de piedra mientras que Christian reía con todas sus ganas.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***


	19. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

CHRISTIAN

¡Esto era genial! No podía parar de reír mientras veía al estúpido actor con las 3 lobas encima en el suelo ¡Jódete! Grité internamente, eran mis ídolas, si no fuera porque Ana se enojaría las besaría ahora mismo.

-¡Joder! ¡Quitaros de encima!- Jessica y Mia que eran las más cercanas las alejaron de él y lo ayudaron a levantarse, por mí lo hubiera dejado ahí un rato más.

-¡Oh, Embry! ¡Perdónanos! ¡Ha sido la emoción del momento! El verte aquí… ¡Es como un sueño hecho realidad!- conforme se explicaba, le echaron su mirada felina que creían sexy, antes tal vez lo fueran pero desde que tenía a Ana en mi vida nada más que ella me lo parecía.

-¿En serio? ¿La emoción? ¿Esa es la respuesta?- tras asentir con su falsa cara de disculpa les gritó bastante enojado- ¡Estáis locas y no os quiero cerca mía!- su cara cambió a enojo, señalando a las chicas.

-¿Prefieres a estas insípidas que a nosotras? - ¡qué! ¡No dijo eso! Me levanté como un resorte para enfatizar lo que iba a decir.

-¡Mira, os lo voy a decir una sola vez! ¡No le faltes el respeto a mi novia o sus amigas! ¡Sabéis que no os irá bien conmigo en contra!- las miré amenazante- ¿Lo habéis captado?

-¡Eso! ¡Ana es mi mejor amiga!- me interrumpió el idiota poniendo demasiado énfasis en la última palabra y no pude evitar gruñir- Así que más vale que le hagáis caso…- me señaló- Y dejarla en paz…- iba a callarse pero una mirada al resto de chicas que lo miraban acusatoriamente lo hizo seguir ¡Imbécil!- ¡Y por supuesto lo mismo va con las demás!– las señaló a todas ¡Idiota! Todas se dieron cuenta que lo decía por cumplir.

-¡Eres tan imbécil como él…- me señaló -… Y sus amigos! ¡Quedaos con ellas! ¡Vosotros os lo perdéis!- dijo con su característico aire de superioridad, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar Ana se levantó de repente y de un solo golpe en la espinilla la dejó lloriqueando como bebé ¡Jódete Elena! ¡Esa era mi chica!

-¡Maldita, me has lastimado!

-¡Pasad de nosotras y dejadnos en paz! ¡No nos importa una mierda vuestra vida cosa que no ocurre con vosotras que no hacéis más que llevarla! ¿Verdad Victoria?- ésta se puso roja como un tomate pero aun así se le envaró.

-¡Son tonterías tuyas! ¡Además, Christian era mío antes que tu llegaras!- rió como si hubiera ganado algo- En todo caso serías tú la que me lo quitaste y no al revés…- ella le entrecerró los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿Y crees que el hecho que Christian…- me señaló-…te echara unos cuantos polvos antes de conocerme justifica que me acoses ahora que somos novios?- preguntó destilando sarcasmo ¡Me encantaba verla en ese plan tan territorial!- ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Y supera de una vez que no te quiso más que para echar un par de polvos en su despacho!- la remató dejando a las 3 sin palabras ¡Mi Ana cuando quería era de armas tomar!

-¡Eres tan vulgar! ¡No entiendo que le ves Christian!- dijo Leandra dirigiéndose a mí y las palabras salieron sin pensar…

-¡La amo! ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!- le sonreí a mi Ana y ella me devolvió la sonrisa iluminando mi cara de satisfacción ¡Dios! Mientras más la miraba más preciosa la veía… Las 3 volvieron a quedarse sin palabras.

-¡Puesto que no tenéis nada que añadir será mejor que os larguéis de aquí!- saltó Embry.

-¿Pero qué coño hacen estas zorras aquí?- ¡Mierda! Apareció la que faltaba.

-¿A quién llamas zorras zorra?- le gritó desafiante ¡Esto no iba nada bien! ¡Cuando por fin iban a irse tuvo que venir Kate!

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! Yo al menos no tengo que rebajarme a tirarme chicos jóvenes tan bebidos para no saber con quién se meten o viejos que no los quiere nadie…- ¡La boca de Elena se abrió tanto que temí le llegara al piso! Sabía que lo decía por ella porque la conocía de muchos años, estaba aguantando la risa, Embry se encontraba muy entretenido mirando a las 5 ¡Creo que si pudiera pediría unas palomitas como en el cine!

-¡Vayámonos chicas! ¡No merecen la pena!- Kate iba a replicar pero una mirada de Ana la hizo callarse, sinceramente era mejor dejarlas ir.

-¡Eso ha sido caliente!- se acercó a mi Ana demasiado para mi gusto ¡Maldito imbécil! - ¡Has estado genial y le has dado un buen rapapolvo a esas locas!

-¡Ya estoy acostumbrada! Victoria siempre anda detrás de lo que cree que quiero, Elena está ofuscada porque Sam me hace más caso a mí que a ella y Leandra solo está molesta porque Christian está conmigo…- suspiró.

-¡Ahora también te envidiarán por ser la mejor amiga de Embry Call!- ¿De verdad había dicho eso y delante mía? ¡Joder con el actorcito!

-Supongo…- antes de seguir Kate saltó como siempre con sus cosas…

-¡También podrías ser mi amigo!- se acercó a él acariciando su abdomen- Y conocernos más a fondo para ser los mejores…- dijo de forma sensual y demasiado cerca de su cara.

-Me temo que no estoy interesado…- le guiñó a Ana - ¡Tengo otros intereses!- Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva ¡Será hijo de puta! ¡Le estaba tirando descaradamente! ¡Lo iba a...!

-¿Porque no comemos ahora que se por fin se han ido? ¡Estoy muerta de hambre!- dijo Ana como si nada y como era habitual Kate tuvo que saltar.

-¿En serio? ¡Este bombón te echa flores y solo piensas en comer! ¡Desde luego dios le da pan a quien no tiene hambre! -¡Mierda!

-¿Podrías respetar al novio aquí presente?- le pregunté con bastante ironía y me miró alzando una ceja- ¿Qué?

-¡Nada! Solo me parece increíble que vuelvas a ser el novio cuando lo negaste hace 2 días…- agregó dándome una buena puñalada…

-¡Yo no lo negué!- rodó los ojos.

-¡Llámalo como quieras! Pero el decir "Mejor me voy y te dejo con tu novio" ¡es negar que lo eres!- ¡Joder! Iba a costar más de lo que pretendía, Kate era un hueso duro de roer.

-¡Kate por favor! ¡Ya hemos hablado de ello! ¡Deja el tema ya!

-¡Si por favor, dejemos ya los temas personales y conversemos de otras cosas!- ¡Gracias Jessica! ¡Por fin alguien cuerdo!

-¡Chicas por favor sigamos comiendo!- insistió Jane, mi hermana me miró apenada por la situación.

-Prefiero hacerles caso a ellas…- las señalé a todas menos a Kate, el imbécil me miraba y sonreía mientras Ana le decía algo al oído a la misma mientras rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza. Cuando nos sentamos de nuevo y parecía estar la cosa tranquila llegó otro imbécil más a molestar.

-¡Hola preciosa!- Ana rodó los ojos.

-¡James! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- saludó con bastante sarcasmo.

-Sí, hace días no nos vemos…- sonrió con superioridad hacía mí- Luego tendremos que vernos para la reunión con los modelos que vamos a utilizar para el anuncio…- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Sabía que me molestaba y lo hacía peor.

-Tenemos varias opciones, ya te contaré luego con más calma, espero que Jack también venga, necesitamos su opinión al respecto…- asintió de mala gana y sonreí ¡Toma esa cabrón! ¡No vas a tenerla a solas!

-¿Yo podría hacerlo?- preguntó el otro idiota y todos lo miramos extrañados.

-Puedo comentárselo a Jack a ver qué le parece…- Ana le entrecerró los ojos- ¿De verdad quieres hacer el anuncio de sus coches?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Así trabajaríamos juntos! ¿A qué sería genial?- ¡Mierda de tipo!

-No creo que sea buena idea…- pensé en voz alta y Ana me miró raro- Es decir, tienes ya mucho trabajo para que te distraigas con más cosas…- ¡Uf, salí del paso!

-No te preocupes amor…- me dio un piquito en la nariz- Puedo manejarlo…- por su cara no coló para nada, las demás se reían, supongo que me habían pillado. El imbécil me miraba con esa sonrisa de éxito ¡Maldito!

-¿Y tú quién eres? - James miró a Ana- ¿Porque debería hacer él el anuncio?- ella rodó los ojos.

-Es Embry Call…- abrió los ojos asombrado y después de reaccionar se volvió a él.

-¡Es un placer conocerte! Me han hablado muy bien de ti, espero que te cojan para el trabajo y poder conocerte más a fondo…- ¡Eso sí que fue raro! ¡Me sonó gay a tope! Y creo que al imbécil también porque se alejó de él como si apestara, tuve que aguantar la risa que luchaba por salir.

-¡No hagamos planes! Ya sabéis que es Jack el que tiene la última palabra…- dijo mi Ana pretendiendo dejar el tema zanjado.

-¿Otro gallo más se ha unido al gallinero?- llegó preguntando Emmet con la cara más larga que le había visto nunca.

-¿Porque lo dices?- preguntó Ana entrecerrándole los ojos retándolo a que dijera algo fuera de lugar, como siempre ganó y él se calló- Eso pensaba…

-James, siento no haberte dicho mi nombre antes…- le dio la mano que Embry miraba como si fuera a morderle.

-¡Embry!- gritó Ana y se la dio con recelo.

-¡Me gustan las mujeres! ¡Y mucho!- no pude evitar reírme hasta llorar, todos en la mesa me siguieron excepto James y Embry que no le veían la gracia.

-¡A él también le van las mujeres! ¡Aunque unas más que otras! ¿Verdad Jam?- dijo Kate sarcásticamente a lo que rodó los ojos.

-Kate ya te dije que siento que lo nuestro no funcionara, no voy a seguir disculpándome por lo mismo todo el tiempo.

-¿Quién lo quiere?- preguntó rodando los ojos con exageración- ¡Ya te superé idiota!- se agarró a Embry hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir incómodo- ¿A que si Embry?- le hizo ojitos, él se le quedó mirando extrañado cuando de repente hizo una mueca de dolor mirando a mi chica, entonces se volvió a Kate de nuevo.

-Si querida, por supuesto… – susurró con algo de esfuerzo y le dio un beso en los labios que aunque empezó lento se volvió más ardiente gracias a la fogosidad de Kate. Todos en la mesa nos quedamos sorprendidos excepto Ana que reía.

-¡Mia, nosotras debemos irnos ya!- dijo Jane a lo que ambas se despidieron, antes de irse mi hermana me dijo al oído.

-¡Me alegro por vosotros!- me dio un beso en la mejilla y sonreí como un tonto.

-¡Eres puro fuego!- casi gritó Kate, el tosió intentando recomponerse del beso.

-Sí, claro... Yo debo... Hacer unas cosas…- balbuceó mientras se levantaba y salió prácticamente corriendo.

-¡Seguro que ha ido a desahogarse!- comenté y Ana me miró muy mal.

-¡Entonces voy a ayudarlo! ¡Nos vemos luego Ana!- antes que pudiera irse Ana se levantó a cogerla del brazo.

-Tenemos que ir a trabajar, en tus horas libres podrás hacerlo ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Joder Ana! ¡Eres de lo peor cuando quieres! ¡Esta era mi oportunidad!

-¿No estabais juntos?- preguntó James extrañado y ella lo miró muy mal.

-¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro? ¡Estamos hablando nosotras!

-¡Kate, deberías hacer lo que Ana dice!- saltó Jessica en ayuda de Ana- Sino va a tener que despedirte y buscarse a otra secretaria más formal y seria…- se puso en arras.

-¡Yo soy esa secretaria! ¡No hay nadie mejor que yo! ¿A que si Ana? ¡Díselo!

-Si Jessica, se está comportando…- dijo con duda en su voz, seguro que era mentira pero no era capaz de decírselo a la cara. Después de terminar de comer volvimos al trabajo, me costó un montón despedirme de ella pero no hubo más remedio. Estaba en mi oficina cuando me llamaron los chicos por teléfono.

-¿Christian no piensas venir o qué?- ¿De qué estarían hablando?

-¿A dónde?

-Tenemos a Bombón encerrada en una oficina esperando que llegues para hablar con ella ¿Dónde coño estás?- ¡Mierda! ¡Se me había olvidado!

-¡Sacadla de ahí! ¡Esta mañana nos vimos y arreglamos todo! ¡Pero con todo el jaleo se me había olvidado deciros!

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora para qué le digo yo que era la reunión?- rodé los ojos y quise gastarle una broma.

-Dile que la quieres para grabar un video… ¡Yo que sé tío, invéntate algo!- había demasiado silencio del otro lado, cosa rara en José.

-¡Eres un genio! ¡Te dejo! ¡Adiós!- colgó y me quedé mirando el aparato bastante extrañado ¿Qué había sido eso? Al cabo de un rato lo dejé en su sitio y seguí trabajando ¡No podía esperar la hora de salir y verla de nuevo!

ANA

¡Pero qué coño pasaba! ¡La maldita puerta no se abría y nadie venía aquí! ¡Debía llevar por lo menos una hora aquí dentro y José no aparecía! Estaba por darle una buena patada a la puerta cuando se abrió, apareciendo José y Jack por ella.

-¡Lo siento mucho Bombón! Pero no encontrábamos las llaves…- dijo apenado- Debió cerrarse sola y se quedó atrancada.

-No importa, por lo menos estoy libre… ¡Ahora dime que es lo que necesitas!

-¡A ti! – dijo demasiado eufórico ¡Vale! Eso sonó fatal, debió darse cuenta porque enseguida se explicó- La modelo que teníamos para el videoclip está enferma por lo que me preguntaba si te importaría suplantarla…- lo miré como si estuviera loco- No tienes mucho que hacer, son solo escenas sexuales en la cama, el cantante hará todo tú solo debes dejarte llevar…- tras salir de mi asombro contesté.

-A ver si me ha quedado claro… Quieres sacarme en un videoclip con un tipo en la cama como si estuviéramos…- ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo!

-¡Follando, sí!- Jack lo aclaró todo, me sonrojé.

-No creo que sea buena idea, yo…

-¡Vamos bombón! Hazme ese favor y haré lo que me pidas…- ¡Mierda!- Además quedarás perfecta, nadie te reconocerá si no quieres…- ¡Joder! ¿Qué hacía? Seguramente su favor me serviría más adelante, cuando me miró con esa cara de pena no pude negarme ¡Mierda!

-¡Está bien! Pero con la condición que os quedéis ahí conmigo… ¡No pienso quedarme a solas con un tipo que no conozco!

-¡Bien! Ahora mismo te preparan las chicas y te lo presento.

-Vale… ¡Solo espero que te encargues tú de Christian!- lo miré desafiante- ¡Porque te aseguro que no le va a gustar nada!- el rió.

-Yo me encargo no te preocupes…- me llevó a un camerino donde había otra chica más- Pónmela guapa para Paul…- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida mirándome de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Creí que iba a ser yo...?- José le entrecerró los ojos.

-Nunca dije eso, además…- chasqueó la lengua- Ella es la apropiada para el papel y estoy seguro que lo hará mejor que nadie…- me sonrió y yo forcé una sonrisa ¡Vaya mierda! ¡Si esta chica quería hacerlo yo la dejaba gustosa!- Te dejo Bombón ponte la ropa que ella te indique y te esperamos aquí fuera…- cerraron la puerta y suspiré. Me dirigí a la chica que me asesinaba con la mirada.

-¿Cuál es mi ropa?

-¡Ésta!- me dio un conjunto de lencería que debería estar prohibido, era azul transparente, tenía unos moños tanto en la parte de los pezones como en la de abajo ¡Como si eso hiciera diferencia de no llevar nada! ¡Joder! Christian iba a matarnos a todos por hacer esto… ¡Pero no podía hacerle el feo ahora que ya había dicho que sí! ¡En este momento envidiaba a Kate, seguro que ella los hubiera mandado a la mierda sin vacilar! Me cambié resoplando bajo la atenta mirada de la chica que no me quitaba ojo de encima, cuando terminé me puse una bata por encima y salí.

-¡Te voy a matar por esto José! ¿Sabías la ropa que debo llevar?- se hizo el loco ¡Lo sabía! ¡Será…!

-Vamos a maquillaje Bombón, que ya mismo avisamos al chico para que empecéis a rodar…- rodé los ojos ¡Eso quería, terminar ya! Después de un rato de peinado, maquillaje y demás pasamos al estudio de la gran cama, me sonrojé e intenté pensar en otra cosa.

-Bombón, te presento a Paul…- se acercó con un chico bastante guapo, él me sonrió y nos dimos 2 besos.

-Ana, encantada Paul.

-Lo mismo digo…- sonrió de nuevo, a continuación estuvieron dando las órdenes pertinentes antes de comenzar con la grabación, todos se alejaron y quedamos solos - ¿Estás nerviosa?

-Bastante, no me gusta ser el centro de atención…- me miró asombrado.

-¿En serio? Creí que a todas las mujeres les gustaba serlo, sobre todo saliendo con alguien como yo…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Ni siquiera te conozco…- volvió a abrir los ojos con asombro.

-¿En serio? ¿No sabes quién soy o que canto?- negué con la cabeza.

-Yo no soy modelo, estoy haciéndole un favor a mi amigo…- le señalé a José con la cabeza, el resopló.

-¡El pibón moreno o castaño!- ¿Qué?- ¡Vamos, necesito saberlo!

-El moreno ¿Porque?

-¿Es tu novio?

-No, es mi amigo, mi no…

-¿Es gay?- ¿Qué? No sabía si estaba entendiendo bien o no.

-¿Quieres saber si le gustan los hombres a José?- asintió- ¿A ti te gustan?- volvió a asentir como si fuera obvio.

-Es de dominio público, pero veo que para ti es nuevo, por lo que eres sincera cuando dices no conocerme…- suspiró- Quería grabar el video con un chico pero según los directores eso no vende, intenté que la otra chica se fuera pero… ¡Aquí estas tú!- no pude evitar reírme a pesar de todo.

-O sea que la chica no está enferma…- negó- Pues lo siento pero yo cumpliré con mi parte y ahora que sé que eres gay será más fácil para mí…- me miró mal por lo que me acerqué a su oído a susurrar- Si te portas bien y lo acabamos pronto te presentaré un amigo mío que seguro te gustará…- se le encendió la mirada.

-¿En serio? ¿Está bueno?

-¡Muy bueno! Solo le cuesta salir del armario, tal vez tú puedas darle un empujón…- dije divertida y reímos, seguimos conversando como buenos amigos de toda la vida. José y Jack nos observaban muy atentos pero no me preocupaba, supongo que sabían que el chico era gay y no habría problema con Christian.

-¡Listos todos!- me quitaron la bata y me quedé solo con el conjunto de lencería ¡Todos los hombres en la sala me miraban sin excepción! Por lo que los colores subieron por mi rostro sin poder detenerlos ¡Mierda! Estaba por coger de nuevo la bata e irme pero Paul se acercó a mí.

-Piensa que estamos solos y no mires a nadie más que a mí, y cuando estemos ahí…- señaló la cama- Piensa en tu novio, así será más fácil…- asentí y comenzamos con la grabación. Por suerte todo salió perfecto a la primera y no hubo que hacer repeticiones. Paul fue de mucha ayuda, cuando estábamos en la cama seguí su consejo y no tuve ningún problema. Nada más terminar fui corriendo al camerino para cambiarme y volver al trabajo de nuevo donde tenía reunión con Jack que ya se venía conmigo. Una vez lista suspiré ¡Por fin! Cuando salí se encontraban los 3 allí.

-¿Me estáis buscando?

-Debemos irnos a tratar lo nuestro ahora…- se adelantó Jack.

-¡Gracias Bombón por lo que has hecho! ¡Debo añadir que estabas divina!- le entrecerré los ojos y lo miré muy seria.

-¡Ni una palabra a nadie! ¿Entendiste? Solo debe saberlo Christian.

-¿Estás segura que quieres decírselo? ¡Si formó la que formó con un simple beso no me quiero imaginar cuando vea el video!

-¡No lo creo!- dije quitándole importancia- ¡Paul ya me contó todo y siendo como es no creo que Christian se enfade por eso!- todos se miraron extrañados y luego a mí.

-¿De qué hablas?- rodé los ojos.

-Pues que como él…- señalé a Paul – Es gay a Christian no le molestará nada de nada…- no sé si fue mi impresión o José tragó grueso.

-¿Eres gay?- tanto Jack como José lo veían asombrados- ¿Desde cuándo?- el rodó los ojos.

-Desde siempre…- chasqueó la lengua con desgano- Se supone que deberías saberlo, ya que llevo bastante tiempo trabajando para ti…- él le entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por eso querías cenar conmigo? ¿Querías una cita?- asintió y él pareció perder el color, Jack sonreía a su lado.

-¡Creí que era obvio!- volvió a rodar los ojos- Pero aquí la preciosa señorita me aclaró que no te va mi rollo, es una pena…- se relamió los labios mientras lo observaba de arriba abajo- ¡Pero en fin! ¡Tú te lo pierdes guapo!- se acercó a darme un beso- Recuerda tu promesa…- le di una tarjeta mía.

-Llámame y quedamos los 4 un día para conocernos mejor…- tras otros 2 besos se fue no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a ambos.

-¡Tío, lleva invitándome a cenar más de 1 mes! ¡Creía que quería tratar asuntos de negocios!

-Si…- dijo tratando de esconder su risa- ¡Has triunfado con el cantante del momento! ¡Enhorabuena!- lo miró muy mal.

-¡Jack, es mejor que nos vayamos ya!- lo apresuré y me despedí de José- No te preocupes que ya pasó todo…- rodó los ojos.

-¡Está bien! Pero os aseguro que a partir de ahora me aprenderé la vida de todos mis empleados… ¡Solo por si acaso!- Jack y yo nos alejamos riendo mientras él iba en sentido contrario farfullando para sí. Cayo y Collin me esperaban fuera, me fui con ellos mientras Jack venía tras nosotros en su coche. A pesar de las advertencias de Collin que se tomara más días de descanso, él decía estar ya listo para empezar.

-¿Has tardado mucho no?

-He tenido algo que arreglar, pero ya lo terminé…- asintió.

-Tu novio ha llamado varias veces a preguntar dónde estabas que no cogías el móvil…- rodé los ojos ¡Este Christian!

-Es que donde estaba no podía cogerlo…- me sonrojé recordando lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Estaba Christian ahí?

-¡No!- grité más fuerte de la cuenta- ¿Porque lo preguntas Cayo?- él sonrió en complicidad.

-Porque tenías en tu cara esa mirada de haber hecho algo que no deberías…

-¿Qué dices? - le quité importancia a su comentario- ¡Tonterías tuyas!- a continuación subí el volumen de la música y me desconecté para que dejara de preguntarme, Cayo era demasiado insistente y perspicaz en lo suyo. Nada más llegar me encontré a Kate ligando con un chico ¡Joder! ¡No podía dejarla sola!

-Jack ¿Podrías esperarme en mi despacho? Enseguida estoy contigo.

-Por supuesto…- cuando se fue me acerqué a ella.

-Kate, espero que tengas listas mis cosas para la reunión de ahora.

-¡Claro Kate, toma!- me dio todo y lo miré con desconfianza. Tras revisar por encima todo parecía estar en orden ¡Menos mal! Al ver que no me iba me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Algo más?- miré al chico con el que hablaba.

-¿Quería algo?- me miró fijamente y algo en mí se alertó.

-No… De momento, ahora debo irme…- ¡No me gustó nada ese tipo! ¡Me dio escalofríos! Cuando al fin se fue no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Quién era ese Kate?

-No sé…- alzó los hombros- Un tío que se había perdido y buscaba indicaciones…- ¿En serio?

-¿Y entra aquí en vez de pedirlas a cualquiera en la calle?- se acercó a mi oído.

-Creo que quería ligar conmigo y se inventó esa pobre excusa para hacerlo…- suspiró- ¡Lástima que no es mi tipo!- rodé los ojos.

-¿Ha llegado Jam?

-Sí, ya debe estar en tu despacho, por cierto creo que le gustas…- me hice la loca.

-¡Imaginaciones tuyas!- dije mientras me alejaba a mi despacho, cuando entré los vi a ambos sentados frente a mi mesa. Estuvimos charlando sobre el anuncio y los actores para el mismo, al final a Jack le pareció bien la idea de usar a Embry para el mismo, a pesar de las negativas de Jam ¡No lo entendía! ¡Si hace unas horas era su mayor fan y ahora no quería que hiciera el anuncio!

-Me da igual lo que digas Jam, él es una estrella conocida y nos viene muy bien para lanzarlo al mercado, además es amigo de Ana y estoy convencido que no abusará con el dinero…- me miró a mí y tuve que ser sincera.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no hemos hablado de nada todavía pero puedo llamarlo para ver si puede reunirse con nosotros y…

-¡No lo veo! ¡Estoy seguro que su interés está en otro sitio!- gritó Jam interrumpiéndome y me miró directamente- Y no es el dinero… – ¡qué demonios! Me levanté como resorte bastante cabreada.

-¿Quién te crees tú para decirme esas cosas? ¿Crees que he llegado hasta aquí abriendo mis piernas?- no le di ni tiempo a contestar ya que no me interesaba lo más mínimo su opinión- ¡Si es así te equivocas!- lo señalé con él dedo- A partir de ahora no te quiero en mi despacho, cuando tenga que tratar algo sobre esto lo haré con él…- señalé a Jack – Es todo por mi parte.

-¡No quería decir eso y lo sabes!- añadió bajo la amenazante mirada de Jack- ¡Pero es lo que quiere! ¡Maldita sea Ana!- se levantó nervioso y empezó a dar vueltas por todo el despacho- ¡No puedes dejarme fuera de esto! ¡Lo he llevado yo desde el principio!- ¡Mierda, tenía razón! No podía dejarme llevar por los impulsos, pero me estaba desquiciando con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

-Lo pasaré por alto esta vez…- le dije muy seria y apuntándolo con el dedo- ¡Pero la próxima que hagas un comentario como ese te vas!- suspiró aliviado pero Jack intervino.

-Ana, si de verdad te resulta molesto trabajar con el…- ambos lo miramos- Puedo reemplazarlo.

-¡Ahí tienes James! Ni una vez más quiero un comentario tuyo fuera de lugar o le pediré a Jack que te reemplace.

-¡Vale! ¡Me callo!- no se veía muy conforme pero me valía- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues creo que Jack debe ser quien tome la decisión…- lo miré directamente- Sé que Embry es mi amigo y podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo monetario, pero hay más opciones a elegir por si quieres a otra persona…- le entregué un Folder con nuestros modelos más cotizados.

-No creo que haga falta, sé lo suficiente de este mundillo para saber que estando él por medio el boom será el mayor posible…- asentí en acuerdo- ¡Pues listo! Prepara todo con Embry y ya quedamos para firmar…- se levantó y Jam fue tras él, los acompañé a la puerta.

-Ya no tenemos nada más que hacer, llamaré a Embry y quedamos para hablar y firmar…- les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno antes de irse. Una vez sola y devuelta en mi despacho cogí mi móvil marcando a Embry, tardó en cogerlo ¡Seguro lo pillaba...!

-¿Ana?

-Sí soy yo Embry, Jack te quiere en el anuncio así que tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo monetario y ver los detalles a fondo con ellos ¿Cuando tienes un hueco en tu agenda?

-¡Ahora mismo estoy libre!- se escuchaba una voz femenina de fondo que se quejaba por algo- Te dejo que tengo que asearme un poco…- rodé los ojos ¡Seguro que lo necesita después de la sesión de sexo que ha debido de tener!

-¡Claro! ¡Ahora voy a comer, te espero aquí después!

-¿Podemos vernos para comer y me vas informando un poco?- rodé los ojos.

-¡Está bien! Pero debes saber que voy con Kate…

-¿La rubia loca? ¡Joder Ana, deberías tener amigas más centradas!- reí.

-¡Te aseguro que las demás lo están! ¡Kate es algo especial! Pero la adoro aunque a veces me saque de quicio.

-¡Seguro que lo hace!- susurró- Si no hay más remedio iré con las 2 ¡Pero dile que no se me tire encima!- gritó y resoplé- ¡Bastante tuve con las 3 locas de esta mañana!

-Cuando te besaste con ella no pareció desagradarte tanto…- dije divertida con algo de sarcasmo.

-No voy a negar que estuvo bien, pero solo se lo di porque me lo pediste- ¿Qué?

-¿En qué momento te pedí que la besaras?

-No hizo falta, cuando me diste el puntapié fue para que le hiciera creer al tipo ese que estábamos juntos ¿O no?

-Solo quise que le siguieras la corriente ¡No que te la comieras delante de todos!

-Bueno, pues lo hecho hecho está, pero no quiero líos con ella ¡Está muy buena pero está loca! Y sé que no me la quitaría de encima muy fácilmente.

-¡Eso puedes asegurarlo! Si le das pie será tu sombra al igual que conmigo que no me deja ni respirar…- suspiré con cansancio- Me vigila más que mis guardaespaldas.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Porque tienes escoltas? Todavía no me lo has explicado bien.

-Lo haré luego, sino te dejo no podremos ir a comer ¡No tardes! ¡Vamos a "The petit moon"! ¿Sabes dónde queda?

-No, pero lo buscaré por el GPS ¡Nos vemos luego!- tras despedirnos cogí mis cosas y fui en busca de Kate, mi madre ya se encontraba allí para quedarse mientras íbamos a comer.

-Mamá…- nos dimos un beso en la mejilla.

-Cariño ¿Ya vais a comer?- asentí.

-Kate coge tus cosas que tenemos prisa, mamá llama a Elliot y dile que ya tenemos todo listo para empezar. Si quiere puede venir mañana a ultimar los detalles.

-Tomo nota, ahora come y relájate, necesitarás fuerzas para esta noche…- me sonrojé.

-¡Sí, nuestra Ana se pasará la noche entera follan…!- la interrumpí gritando algo enfadada.

-¡Kate, es mi madre! - me acerqué a su oído- Además están Collin y Cayo que no necesitan saber lo que voy o no a hacer ¿No crees?

-¡Está bien! Me callo…- se hizo el gesto de la cremallera en la boca- ¡Vamos!- me llevó casi a rastras al coche con los chicos tras nosotros, Kate y yo íbamos atrás conversando y todo parecía normal, hasta que Collin habló.

-Nos están siguiendo…- ¿Qué coño? Miré hacia atrás y solo veía un montón de coches.

-¿Estáis seguros?- ambos asintieron.

-¡Que guay! ¡Como en las películas!- puso ojos soñadores- Ahora habrá una persecución…- comenzó a aplaudir y nos quedamos los 3 mirándola como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es verdad!

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Vamos a seguir como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, a ver si podemos cogerlo y conseguir información.

-De acuerdo…- hicimos exactamente lo que Collin dijo pero antes de llegar al restaurante el coche se desvió hacia otro lado.

-¡Mierda! Seguro que se han dado cuenta de lo que queríamos hacer… ¡Maldita sea!- dijo Collin ofuscado.

-Me parece que es otra cosa lo que los ha ahuyentado…- señaló Cayo al restaurante que se hallaba atestado de periodistas, ambos suspiraron en derrota.

-Por lo menos ahora podremos comer tranquilas.

-¡Y yo que pensaba ver un poco de acción!- exclamó Kate y le entrecerré los ojos.

-Deberías controlar un poco lo que dices Kate, no creo que esté bien que quieras que nos secuestren o lastimen esos locos…- traté de hacerla ver lo obvio y rodó los ojos.

-¡Vale! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Lo siento! ¡Venga! ¡Vamos a comer!- nada más bajar nos dirigimos hacia las puertas para tratar de entrar sin ser molestados.

-¿Pero qué pasa hoy? Si aquí nunca viene nadie de interés ¿Porque estará la prensa en la puerta?- me sonrojé ¡Mierda! Debían de estar por Embry.

-No sé pero vayamos dentro, a nosotras no nos harán ni caso…- pasamos por todo el tumulto y cuando estaba a punto de entrar una reportera me asaltó con micrófono en mano.

-Señorita Steele, hemos oído que ha logrado atrapar a uno de los solteros de oro de Seattle ¿Cómo se siente al respecto? ¿Cómo lleva el pasar de ser una don nadie a alguien conocido?- había malas intenciones en sus preguntas y ambas lo sabíamos ¡Seguro que era una ex de Christian! ¡Mierda! Y ahora todas vendrán a por mí por su culpa…

-No soy una don nadie, para su información yo Ana Steele soy…- Cayo me tapó la boca y respondió por mí.

-Es la segunda al mando de la empresa "The Moonlight", ahora si nos disculpan vamos dentro…- me empujó literalmente al interior y tanto él como Collin me miraban enfadados- ¿Cómo se te ocurre si quiera pensar en decir la verdad con un loco queriendo secuestrarte?

-¡Es que estoy harta que piensen que mi relación con Christian es por interés!

-Lo entendemos, de verdad, pero tienes que esperar que se solucione todo antes de hacerlo, ahora mismo no podemos fiarnos de nadie…- ¿Que había dicho?

-¿Cómo que de nadie?- suspiró antes de continuar.

-Hay algunas cosas que ellos conocían que solo lo sabían tus amigos más íntimos…- abrí los ojos sorprendida- Lo que nos lleva a que alguno debe estar informándolos no sabemos si intencionadamente o no…- suspiré con pesar, esperaba que de ser cierto fuera de forma no intencional- Eso es lo que debemos averiguar.

-¡Eso no puede ser!- susurré mientras pensaba en todos y cada uno sin poder hacerme a la idea de algo así- ¡Pondría la mano en el fuego por cada uno de ellos!

-Ya veremos, ahora vamos a coger la mesa…- cambió de tema radicalmente y nos dirigimos al mostrador donde se encontraba Kate esperándonos, seguramente no la dejaron venir a escuchar la regañina.

-Los acompañaré a sus mesas…- nos llevó por el lugar hasta sentarnos en 2 mesas que se encontraban cercanas, decidí preguntar por Embry a la chica antes que se fuera.

-¿Podría decirme si Embry Call ha llegado ya?- me miró de mala manera, seguramente me creía una fan loca.

-Aunque quisiera no podría decírselo…- contestó y le rodé los ojos.

-Lo estoy esperando, si llega tráigalo hacia aquí…- me miró con incredulidad.

-¡Si claro!- resopló- ¿Sabe cuántas chicas me han dicho eso de algún famoso? ¡Muchas! Ya no estoy dispuesta a caer…- se fue con todo su orgullo hacia la entrada ¡Me encantaría ver su cara cuando lo viera venir con nosotras!

-¿Va a venir Embry? ¿Porque no me habías dicho?- rodé los ojos.

-Kate, es una reunión de negocios que salió a última hora, no me ha dado tiempo de informarte.

-De acuerdo…- se relamió los labios- Solo estoy deseando verlo después del beso que nos dimos ¡Dios como besa!- le entrecerré los ojos y decidí ser clara.

-Deberías saber que es un mujeriego, no te tomes en serio si te echa algún polvo Kate…- apartó la mirada pero seguí- No quiero que te caigas de nuevo por hacerte ilusiones, todavía pienso que deberías intentar conseguir a Jared…- me miró enfadada.

-¡Te dije que no pienso rebajarme más! Ya sabe lo que siento y si no hace nada es que no le importa.

-¡Vale, no te enfades!- en eso se escuchó unos sonoros gritos provenientes de la puerta y al girarnos lo vi entrar, iba a levantarme para que me viera y viniera pero Kate salió corriendo hacia él y lo trajo a rastras cogido del brazo, no sin antes darle una sonrisa de triunfo a la chica que nos trajo a la mesa, rodé los ojos por su infantilidad aunque en el fondo me alegraba ¡Así aprenderá!

-¡Vaya que corres rubia!- le di 2 besos- Hola a todos…- saludó en general. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a charlar sobre lo concerniente al contrato que teníamos en mano, una vez llegamos al acuerdo, le mandé un correo a Jack con toda la información para que nos citáramos de nuevo y poder empezar el rodaje del anuncio. Me contestó casi instantáneamente. Vendrían por la mañana temprano.

También aproveché de mandarle un mensaje a Alec para verlo ¡No lo había visto desde el día del incidente en el pub! No sabía si se encontraba mal por mi o por Félix, esperaba que me contestara.

-¿Qué te pasa Ana? Te noto un poco triste ¿Problemas con el novio?- le alcé una ceja.

-No, con Christian va todo bien…- suspiré recordando lo ocurrido- El problema es Alec…- abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¿Tu ex? -asentí- ¿Todavía os tratáis después de acabarse la relación?- rodé los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto! Antes de ser novios éramos amigos y después de terminar seguimos siéndolo…- a pesar de todo…

-¡Es increíble! A mi todas mis ex me tiraban los trastos a la cabeza antes de irse para no volver…- resoplé.

-Eso es porque solo las querías para follar Embry…- Kate rió.

-A mí no me importaría que me quisieras solo para follar, de todas maneras no quiero cosas serias ahora mismo…- le dijo relamiéndose los labios y en tono bastante sexy- ¿Qué opinas?- el chasqueó la lengua.

-Aunque es tentador, prefiero no meterme con amigas de Ana…- me miró sonriendo- Se puede decir que es la única chica que tengo de amiga…

-Lo que quiere decir que es la única chica que conoces que no te has tirado…- me sonrojé por el comentario de Kate.

-Si…- contestó sin apartar su mirada de la mía- ¡Y no fue por no intentarlo!- rodé los ojos- Pero no me hacía ni caso…- reí.

-¡Estaba con Alec! ¡No es mi estilo estar con otros mientras estoy en una relación!- reímos.

-Ana…- se acercó Cayo a mí- Necesito hablar contigo en privado…- asentí y lo seguí a la parte de atrás del restaurante- Han entrado en tu departamento- ¿Qué?

-¿Pero cómo? ¡Si habíamos contratado seguridad!- cuando vi su cara lo supe ¡Mierda!

-Le dispararon y se encuentra muy grave en el hospital…- no pude evitar llorar, Cayo me abrazó para consolarme- Tenemos que buscarte otro sitio en el que quedarte…- asentí.

-¿Qué buscaban?

-Creo que información sobre Anastasia…- ¡Maldita sea!- Ya que han revuelto todo y no se han llevado nada ¿Tenías algo allí que les diera a entender quién eres?- La verdad no podía recordar si lo había o no.

-Creo que no, pero no puedo asegurarlo…- asintió.

-Collin ha ido a comisaría para arreglar todo, tenemos que ir a tu departamento por tus cosas y mudarte a otro lugar que nadie más conozca ¡Solo nosotros!

-Mi padre tiene un pequeño estudio cerca de la empresa en el que se quedaba cuando terminaba muy tarde ¿Podría quedarme ahí? Es pequeño pero como será algo temporal no importa…

-Tendremos que verlo con los demás…- asentí- Y le diremos a tu amigo…- señaló el lugar de donde vinimos- Que te acompañe en todo momento…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ana, él atrae prensa…- asentí- Y está claro que no es lo que desean por lo que tendremos que usarlo en beneficio para que no se te acerquen…- ¿Qué? Resoplé con exageración ¡Mierda! Cuando Christian se enterara se iba a volver loco.

-Pero…

-¡No quiero que pongas peros a nada Ana!- dijo bastante serio- ¡Es lo mejor para todos! Y estoy seguro que Christian lo entenderá…

-Si no queda de otra…- volví a suspirar- Pero ya son muchas cosas que tiene que asimilar para añadirle otra más…- entonces lo miré muy seria- Se lo dirás mañana…- iba a protestar pero seguí algo más alto- ¡Es tu idea tú se lo dices!

-¡Está bien! ¡Yo me encargo! Ahora volvamos e intentemos que no se enteren de nada…- rodé los ojos, si pensaba eso ¡No conocía a Kate en absoluto! Cuando llegamos a la mesa nos miraron con interés pero hice un gesto quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Ya debemos volver al trabajo!

-¡Qué pena! ¡Con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando! ¿Verdad Embry?

-Si claro…-tosió- Ana… ¿Podemos quedar un día para tomar algo y ponernos al día como en los viejos tiempos?- ¿Qué hacía? Sabía que a Christian lo volvería loco pero no es como si fuera a pasar nada con 2 personas siguiéndonos, suspiré, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se lo tomaría nada bien. Por otro lado Cayo dijo que me vendría bien estar con él para alejar a los secuestradores… Así que después de no sé cuánto tiempo le di mi respuesta…

-Me encantaría…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***


	20. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

CHRISTIAN

A pesar que pudiera sonar loco, llevaba con una sensación extraña y unos escalofríos por el cuerpo desde la llamada de José, algo en ella no me dejaba en paz. Al final pude volver a concentrarme en lo que estaba, viendo unos cuantos pendientes y reunión con varias clientas, a las que tuve que aclarar que estaba fuera de mercado por no sé cuántas veces, a pesar de todo no parecían muy convencidas pero tuve la suerte que apareciera mamá para quitármelas de encima ¡Gracias a dios! ¡Acaso no entendían que había cambiado!

Después tuvo una pequeña charla conmigo para decirme lo orgullosa que estaba por mi cambio y lo inmensamente feliz por mi relación con Ana y sobre todo que hubiéramos arreglado nuestros problemas, tras varios besos y felicitaciones vino mi padre para que lo acompañara a comer y hablamos sobre todo ¡Se sentía tan bien volver a tenerla en mi vida! Como era de esperar también se alegró que hubiéramos superado nuestra primera crisis como pareja ¡No podía estar más de acuerdo con él!

Por lo visto había hablado con los padres de Ana y también estaban muy contentos con nuestra relación ¡No podía explicar la alegría que suponía para mí! ¡Solo me quedaban los hermanos! Por lo menos tenía la satisfacción de gustarles más que Embry o James…

Cuando terminamos de comer volvimos a la empresa donde el día transcurrió como siempre con la diferencia de tener que quitarme de encima a todas las modelos con las que ya había tenido algo ¿Acaso no entendían que no me interesaba? Mis tiempos de mujeriego se habían acabado, sonreí recordándola, estaba deseando volver a verla… Lo que me llevaba a la cuestión que viniera a visitarme cualquier día ¡Estaba seguro que no se tomaría estos flirteos demasiado bien! Y para que engañarnos ¡Yo tampoco lo haría! O más bien lo hago, gruñí pensando en algunos de sus "amigos" Pero y si… ¿Se habrá acostado con algunos de sus trabajadores? Enseguida sacudí la cabeza con fuerza ¡No lo creía! Aunque nunca se sabe cuando estás en una fiesta, un poco de alcohol…

-Christian…- me sacó la voz de mi secretaría de mis divagaciones- Ya me voy…- miré el reloj ¡Mierda! ¡Eran más de las 9 de la noche!

-Si Bree ¡Hasta mañana!- ¡Joder, se me había pasado el día sin darme cuenta! Mientras recogía todo le marqué a mi princesa.

-¿Christian?

-¡Hola preciosa! Siento llamar tan tarde pero se me pasó la hora con unos pendientes y voy saliendo ahora mismo ¿Has cenado ya?

-No, te estaba esperando…

-Pasaré por comida para llevar ¿Qué te apetece?

-Lo que sea está bien… - hubo un silencio demasiado pesado ¡Esto no me daba buena espina!- Christian, voy a mandarte la dirección donde debo quedarme hasta que acabe todo este asunto…- ¿Qué? ¿Se había mudado sin decirme?

-¿Cómo?- suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar.

-Te prometo contarte cuando llegues ¿De acuerdo?- ¡Mierda!

-¡Está bien! Mándame la ubicación e iré nada más recoja la comida.

-¡Te espero, besitos!- se despidió y colgó. Esto no me olía bien, sé que debería esperar para hablar con ella ¡Pero no podía! Necesitaba saber que estaba mal con ella y porque se había mudado sin decirme nada hasta ahora. Marqué el número de Collin mientras conducía hacía el restaurante donde hacían mis hamburguesas favoritas, llevaría una para cada uno.

-¡Littlesea!

-Collin, soy Christian.

-Buenas noches Christian…- ahora no estaba para saludos así que fui directo.

-¿Por qué Ana se ha mudado y nadie me ha dicho nada?- hubo un suspiro demasiado fuerte por su parte.

-Ya me parecía que estabas tardando en llamar ¡Bien! El primer punto es que la han seguido hoy…- tragué grueso- Pero parece ser que la multitud de periodistas conglomerados en el restaurante donde fuimos los asustó y se desviaron…- no me gustó nada el silencio que siguió- Después de eso fueron al piso de Ana…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero y la seguridad que contrataste?

-Le dispararon y está muy mal…- ¡Maldita sea!- Ahora sabemos que son gente peligrosa y debemos extremar la seguridad…- en eso estaba de acuerdo- Después revolvieron todo su apartamento pero no se llevaron nada por lo que suponemos que buscaban información de Anastasia, lo peor que no sabemos seguro es si consiguieron algo porque ella no recuerda si había algo incriminatorio allí…- ¡Mierda! Conociendo a Ana debía estar bastante mal, sobre todo por lo del chico herido- Esperamos que no haya sido así pero de momento le recomendamos buscar otro lugar que nadie más que nosotros conozca y nos pareció buena idea este estudio. La hemos ayudado a traer sus cosas y se quedará aquí hasta que lo atrapemos, te recuerdo que nadie más que nosotros debe saberlo.

-Puedes estar tranquilo…- nunca se me ocurriría hacer algo que dañara a mi Ana.

-Lo sé Christian, pero es mi deber recalcarlo…

-Lo entiendo.

-Hay otra cosa importante que debes saber…- ese silencio de nuevo- Hemos acordado con Embry que se vean todos los días porque así…- ¿Qué? ¿Con Embry todos los días? Collin seguía hablando pero lo único que se repetía en mi cabeza era el hecho que ese imbécil iba a estar todos los días con Ana.

-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Qué ese idiota va estar todo el día pegado a mi chica? ¡Pero que pasa! ¿No tiene nada de trabajo que hacer o qué?

-No es eso Christian… Es un favor a Ana…- Seeee un favor- Él siempre va rodeado de prensa, así que mientras esté con él no se acercarán.

-¡Pero no podemos seguir así! ¡Debemos hacerlos salir o nunca averiguaremos quién está detrás de todo esto!- ¡Esto iba a acabar con mis nervios!

-Tranquilo Christian ¡Tenemos un plan!- uno que me iba a volver loco- Embry está dentro, pero no podemos hablar del mismo porque la policía también está metida…- asentí mientras me pasaba la mano por la cara con exasperación, muy en el fondo lo entendía- De todas maneras como van a grabar el anuncio en su empresa estarán juntos allí también y…

-¿Qué?- ¡Esto no podía ser cierto!- ¿Jack lo cogió para el anuncio?

-¿No lo sabías?

-¡Pues no!- contesté con algo de mal humor a pesar que no era su culpa- Hoy no he tenido tiempo ni de llamarla, por lo que ando a ciegas ahora mismo ¿Algo más que deba saber?- pregunté con algo de retintín mientras aparcaba antes de salir a comprar nuestra cena.

-Nada de importancia, Christian dale un respiro…- resoplé ¡Se escuchaba más fácil de lo que realmente era!- Te preocupas por algo que no debes…- iba a quejarme pero siguió- De amigo a amigo, ella ni siquiera presta atención a Embry de la forma que crees…- suspiré ¡Tenía razón! Ella no me había dado motivos por los que preocuparme por otros, pero para mí pesar era demasiado celoso ¡Mierda!

-Te prometo que lo haré ¿Quién se encuentra con ella?

-Phil y Quil.

-Bien, te dejo que debo llevarle la comida a mi princesa…- rió- ¿Tus chicos habrán comido?

-Por la hora ya deberían haberlo hecho, así que no te preocupes por ellos y ve por tu chica, ha tenido un día muy duro y te necesita…- sonreí ¡Me encantaba el hecho de necesitarnos el uno al otro!

-¡Nos vemos mañana Collin!

-¡Hasta mañana Christian!- una vez que colgué, entré al restaurante e hice el pedido, incluso me llevé tarta de chocolate de postre para consentir a mi chica después del día que había tenido debía mimarla. Cuando llegué al lugar que mandó me sorprendí gratamente ¡Estaba seguro que nadie la buscaría allí! Aunque por otro lado era demasiado pequeño y cutre ¡Joder! ¡Debería llevarla a mi casa! Así la tendría siempre conmigo, aunque allí la encontrarían enseguida…

Al llegar al piso indicado vi a los chicos charlando en la puerta.

-¡Buenas noches!

-¡Buenas noches! ¿Vienes a verla?- señaló hacía la puerta y rodé los ojos.

-¿Tú qué crees?- le enseñé las bolsas mientras le alzaba una ceja ¿No era obvio? Me los rodó él a mí mientras me hacía un gesto con la mano para que entrara, cosa que hice al momento.

Nada más entrar la vi asomada a una pequeña ventana donde se veía una escalera de incendios al exterior, ya que no se había percatado de mi entrada me acerqué sigilosamente para sorprenderla, cuando estuve lo bastante cerca la abracé por detrás y ella se recostó sobre mí, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías que reposaban en su cintura.

-¿Cómo estás preciosa? ¡Te he echado de menos!- se volvió para darme un beso que me dejó sin aliento y anhelante de más.

-¡Yo también!...- mordió mi labio antes de alejarse- Pero antes de demostrarte lo que te he echado de menos…- me guiñó- ¡Vamos a comer! ¡Muero de hambre!—sonreí, me alegraba verla tan animada.

-Será lo mejor…- le guiñé ahora yo a ella- No creo que las hamburguesas frías estén muy buenas…- sus ojos brillaron de emoción ¡Sabía que le gustaría!- ¿Tienes algo de vino?

-Sí…- dijo mientras se alejaba a lo que debía ser la cocina- He tenido que comprar de todo…- enseguida apareció con platos, copas y el vino, nos acomodamos en la pequeña mesa del comedor.

Mientras comíamos hablamos sobre nuestro día sin entrar en detalles de los asuntos más escabrosos, ya habría tiempo después, cuando terminamos de comer nos sentamos en el pequeño sofá frente a la televisión y la encendí para distraerla un poco antes de entrar a lo que me interesaba.

-Ya me ha contado Collin lo sucedido…- suspiró- No debes sentirte culpable ¡Los únicos culpables son esos tipos! Todavía no entiendo como se le pudo escapar uno a la policía…- volvió a suspirar.

-Lo sé…-se acurrucó junto a mí y comencé a jugar con su cabello, estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que su mano bajó a mi miembro, no pude evitar que un gemido escapara de mi boca.

-¡Ana!- ella se arrodilló junto a mí, me bajó los pantalones y comenzó a lamerme sin parar, me tenía al borde, no creía poder aguantar mucho más así que la detuve- Ana, prefiero correrme dentro de ti.

-¡Oh Christian, te necesito! ¡Hazme olvidar toda esta mierda!- no hizo falta más palabras, la alcé en brazos y la llevé a la única puerta que había… Suponía era la habitación ¡Sí que lo era! La tumbé sobre la cama y la desnudé lentamente lamiendo todo rastro de piel a mi alcance ¡Esto era el paraíso! Cuando bajé a su delicioso coño lo saboreé todo lo que pude hasta que alcanzó su orgasmo, bebí todos sus jugos antes de volver a devorar sus labios y penetrarla tan duro como pude. Fue un orgasmo bestial que pensaba repetir nada más me recuperara un poco.

-¡Vaya, ha sido...!

-¡Increíble, lo sé!- dije muy pagado de mí mismo y me dio un codazo en el costado mientras reía.

-¡Eres un ególatra!- besé su nariz.

-¡Pero así me quieres!- sonrió.

-¡Si, así te quiero!- no hizo falta más para volver a besarla y reanudar el ritmo, volví a poseerla de todas las formas y maneras que pudimos hasta caer rendidos, a pesar de todo ¡Había sido una noche perfecta!

A la mañana siguiente desperté con mi chica haciéndome una felación de película, no me dio tiempo reaccionar antes de correrme y no pude apartar la vista mientras la observaba saborear mis jugos como hice con ella anoche.

-Si esa va a ser tu forma de levantarme, voy a venir todos los días aquí contigo…- me dio una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Eso espero!- miró a la triste y cutre habitación- Que no me dejes de lado por vivir en este cuchitril…- dijo en un tono que no sabía descifrar.

-No me importa dónde nos veamos, solo me importa estar contigo…- me besó – Y solo para que lo sepas, me alegraría mucho si te vinieras conmigo…

-Collin no quiere que vaya a ningún lugar conocido para evitar que me encuentren…- suspiró con pesar- Pero te lo agradezco…- volvió a darme su pícara sonrisa y aproveché de tirar de ella para ponerla sobre mí, cuando nuestros rostros estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca la besé con desesperación mientras acariciaba todo a mi alcance, fui regando besos por su cuello, pechos en los que me entretuve saboreando sus pezones, seguí bajando hasta su centro para devorarlo con ansias mientras la penetraba con mis dedos tanto su coño como su hermoso culo ¡Tenia que conseguir juguetes para hacer esto más fácil! ¡Con solo ver su cara de gozo sabía que le encantaría que usara esos juguetes de 2 cabezas mientras la saboreaba! En cuanto culminó su orgasmo me coloqué en su entrada y la follé con fuerza, cuando me faltaba poco para correrme la puse en cuatro para follarla por detrás, no tardamos mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo, a continuación nos recostamos en la cama y la puse sobre mi pecho para jugar con su cabello mientras ella lo hacía con mi abdomen.

-Gracias por distraerme de toda esta mierda Christian.

-Si este es el tipo de distracción que buscas, estoy más que encantado de ayudarte…- sentí su risa sobre mi pecho- Puedes contar conmigo para "distraerte" todo lo que quieras…- volvió a reír mientras pinchaba mi costado-¡Eh cuidado! ¡Estoy muy sensible después de tanta acción!

-¡Tonto!- alzó la cabeza y me besó- Debemos arreglarnos para ir a trabajar, tengo 2 reuniones importantes y no puedo faltar…- asentí ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba deseando que llegara el fin de semana!

-¡Está bien! Pero no puedes culparme por querer pasar todo el día contigo en la cama…- rió más fuerte ¡Me encantaba su risa!

-¡Pienso lo mismo!- me guiñó- Pero debemos volver a la realidad…- se levantó, se dirigió al baño y antes de entrar se giró hacia mí- ¿Te apetece el último de la mañana en la ducha?- ni siquiera contesté, corrí en su dirección recargándola en mi cintura para llevarla dentro, donde disfrutamos y alcanzamos de nuevo el clímax bajo el agua de la ducha ¡Esto era grandioso! Podría estar así todo el día. A continuación nos arreglamos mientras me deleitaba observándola ¡Era tan sexy!

-¡Christian! ¡Deja de mirarme así! Me pones nerviosa…-sonreí de lado.

-No puedo evitarlo…- me relamí los labios- ¡Eres muy tentadora!- rodó los ojos.

-¡Sal y espérame! Porque si no me harás llegar tarde…- le alcé una ceja- ¡Tú también eres irresistible!- me señaló con el dedo- Y si no dejas de mirarme así tendré que tumbarte de nuevo en la cama…- enseguida la arrinconé en la pared levantando su falda poco a poco hasta alcanzar su centro- ¡Christian vamos a llegar…!

-¡Será rápido!- la alcé, enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y tras apartar su tanga a un lado volví a penetrarla con fuerza, no tardamos nada en llegar al orgasmo ¡Esto de no usar condones era lo mejor! Y muy útil para hacerlo donde nos pillaran las ganas.

-¡Ahora sí! Vete o no saldremos de aquí…- tras limpiarme y asegurarme que estaba perfecto salí dejándola asearse y terminar de arreglarse. En la sala se encontraban Collin y Cayo, les di la mano.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- me sonrieron cómplices.

-¡Buenas noches y mañana Grey!- la sonrisa de Cayo me daba entender que algo habían escuchado de nuestra ajetreada mañana, le sonreí.

-Nada de tu incumbencia…- rieron ambos.

-¡Tienes razón!- dijo divertido- No creo que eso sea peligroso para nuestro cliente ¿Verdad Collin?- este trató de esconder su risa.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- al ver mi mirada se puso serio de nuevo- ¿Vamos a pasar por el Coffee?- asentí.

-Es lo mejor…- miré el reloj- Vamos tarde… – volvieron a reír más si cabe.

-Seguro que sé de quién es la culpa…- ahora reí yo.

-Tenéis razón… – en ese momento salió Ana de la habitación ya lista para irnos.

-¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Vamos?

-Buenos días Ana…- la saludaron y salimos, yo me fui con ella en mi coche y ellos nos seguían de cerca.

-¿Has hablado son José desde ayer?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

-No ¿Por?

-¡Nada! Ya te contará cuando habléis…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Ana? ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

-Sí, pero debe decírtelo el…- se puso muy seria y me preocupé- ¡Me lo prometió! Así que solo pregúntale…- asentí extrañado, por su comportamiento era mejor dejarlo por la paz, ya lo llamaría después para averiguar qué tenía que decirme.

-¡Está bien!

-¡Bien!- dijo decidida y un tanto nerviosa, por su cara era mejor no profundizar, ya hablaría con José. Llegamos al Coffee dónde se hallaban de nuevo una fila de reporteros esperando en la puerta, eso solo podía significar una cosa ¡El imbécil estaba aquí! ¡Mierda! Ya no recordaba que iba a estar pegado a mi Ana todo el día, suspiré tratando de calmarme, no quería joderlo otra vez por su culpa.

Las chicas estaban todas sin excepción, incluso Lauren, Leah, Ava y hasta Katherine. Después de saludarlas decidí dejarlas charlar de sus cosas y me senté en otra mesa con Collin y Cayo a la que se nos unió Emmet al rato.

-¿Dónde está el imb.…? Es decir, Embry…- Emmet rió y señaló un tumulto de gente al fondo.

-Está entre todas aquellas chicas de allí firmando autógrafos…- miramos hacía el lugar que nos indicaba y en efecto allí estaba entre unas 10 chicas firmando y coqueteando con algunas ¡Maldito idiota!- Por lo menos está lejos de mi Rose.

-Y de mi Ana…- gruñí, Cayo y Collin rieron.

-Hasta que se dé cuenta que llegó Ana y vaya donde se encuentran ambas…- dijo Cayo divertido y tanto Emmet como yo los fulminamos con la mirada.

-¡No tiene gracia tío! No sabes cómo coquetea con mi Rose ¡Me pone de los nervios! ¡Juro que si no fuera por Ana lo habría echado de una patada en el culo hace mucho!

-Te secundo…- agregué- Pero si lo hiciera Ana me cortaría las bolas…- negaron y los señalé-Estoy más que seguro.

-Sobre todo ahora que su seguridad depende de él…- apuntilló Collin ¡Mierda! ¡Tenían que volver a recordarlo!

-¡Hola a todos! - llegó el susodicho junto a nosotros y se sentó sin ser invitado, aunque mejor con nosotros que con las chicas.

-¿Cómo estás?- su sonrisa se veía radiante y sospechosa.

-¡Genial! Hoy firmamos con los del anuncio y estaremos trabajando 2 semanas más o menos en ello…- no especificó pero todos sabíamos de quién hablaba ¡Esperaba que Kate le hiciera bastante difícil esas 2 semanas!- Incluso tenemos una cita para el viernes… - ¿Qué? ¡Eso no podía ser!

-¡Estás mintiendo!- le recriminé y rió.

-No lo estoy…- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Vamos a ir al cine, cenar y tomar algo…- suspiró con pesar- Quería que fuera el sábado pero las chicas habían quedado ese día y me amenazaron con cortarme mis partes si por mi culpa no iba…- ¡Joder! ¡Este tipo sabe de su vida más que yo!

-¿Y porque exactamente es esa cita? Ana no me ha dicho nada…- Cayo tosió a mi lado.

-Debía informarte yo…- gruñí de nuevo- Lo siento Christian, se me pasó esta mañana…- se acercó a mi oído- Aceptó a petición nuestra…- rodé los ojos ¡Mierda! ¡Debería ser yo quien estuviera pegado a ella no este imbécil!

-¡Está bien! Lo entiendo…- lo señalé con el dedo y le dije en tono amenazante- ¡Tú no te atrevas a excederte! Es mi novia y te juro que te mataré si lo haces…- lo amenacé y volvió a reír.

-Te prometo no hacer nada que ella no quiera…- agregó evidenciando su doble sentido mientras volvía a reír ¡Imbécil! Yo también sabía devolverlas…

-¡Bien! Como sé perfectamente que no quiere follar contigo no hay problema…- la risa se borró de su cara al momento ¡Jódete idiota!

-¡Será mejor que vaya a saludar Ana!- ¡Si, huye cobarde! Por una vez se había quedado sin palabras ¡Punto para mí!

-¡Christian, eso ha estado fuera de lugar!- gritó enfadado Emmet- ¡No me gustan esos comentarios tan vulgares con el nombre de mi hermana en medio!- miró en dirección a la mesa de las chicas- ¡Y encima lo mandas de nuevo con ellas!- se pasó las manos por el pelo con desesperación- ¡Joder! ¡No le saliera un trabajo en la otra punta del mundo para no volver!

-Eso quisiera…- susurré- Pero lo dudo, parece que tiene mucho trabajo aquí…- dije destilando sarcasmo. A continuación desayunamos conversando de otras cosas, antes de terminar vinieron Ana y Katherine a nuestra mesa, Ana se sentó en mi regazo dándome un abrazo y beso en los labios.

-¡Eres el mejor!- volvió a besarme- El sábado he quedado con las chicas, estaremos en un reservado y ellos irán…- señaló a Collin y Cayo- Así podrás cumplir con lo que dijiste a Kath de cuidar a Reneesme…- volvió a besarme ¡Un momento! ¿Qué? ¿Cuidar de...? Miré su cara de alegría y orgullo, luego a Kath que se veía apenada, tragué grueso antes de contestar.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Así estaré entretenido mientras llegas…- ¡Mierda! ¡Que iba a hacer!

-Christian te lo agradezco de veras, pero si no te crees capaz no hace falta que te la quedes, iré otro día y...- comenzó a decir Kath pero Ana la interrumpió.

-¡No digas tonterías! Estaremos todas ¡No puedes faltar! ¡Hasta he tenido que pelear con mis escoltas para poder ir!- me miró de nuevo- ¿A que no te importa mi amor?- me dio uno de esos besos que me dejaba sin aliento, interrumpido por la tos de su hermano- ¡Además!- dijo demasiado sonriente- Seguro que José te echará una mano encantado…– le entrecerré los ojos y alzó los hombros- ¡Me debe una!

-¿En serio?- asintió convencida pero yo no estaba tan seguro que quisiera hacer algo así ¡Si ni yo mismo quería!

-Así es…- volvió a besarme ligeramente los labios- Cuando hablen lo sabrás…- susurró sobre ellos antes de alejarse- Ahora debo irme, Elliot debe estar por llegar…- Collin y Cayo se levantaron con ella y yo hice lo propio, la acompañé al coche, en la salida pude reconocer a una reportera con la que había tenido algunos encuentros en el pasado, nada más verme me puso el micrófono en la cara.

-Señor Grey ¿Siente que ha sido cazado por amor o por otros intereses? Señorita Steele ¿Es verdad que tiene una relación "muy estrecha" con Embry Call?- ¡Hija de puta! ¡Esto sí que no lo paso!

-Son amigos desde la universidad y ahora trabajan juntos, no entiendo a qué viene tanto escándalo por eso….- dije tratando de sonar sereno- Y hablando de mí ¡Nos amamos y me importa una mierda lo que digáis o penséis! ¡Nosotros lo sabemos y es más que suficiente!- la agarré más fuerte de la cintura y la apresuré a irnos sin darle oportunidad de hablar ¡Que se jodan!

Cuando llegamos al coche la giré hacía mí abrazándola fuertemente de la cintura, ella se agarró a mi cuello besándome tiernamente los labios.

-¡Eso ha sido muy caliente señor Grey!- se acercó a mi oído- ¡Estaré deseando que llegue esta noche para celebrarlo! - ¡Joder! ¡Iba a ser un día muy largo!

-Mejor hazme un hueco en tu agenda y te haré una visita después…- levanté alternadamente ambas cejas para que entendiera lo que quería decir- ¿Qué dices?

-¡Me parece excelente! ¡Así podré encerrarte en mi oficina!- susurró y la apreté más dándole un último beso antes de soltarla- ¡Nos vemos Christian! Me quedé viendo cómo se alejaba el coche hasta que la perdí de vista.

-¿Qué bonito es el amor verdad?- miré a Kate con la ceja alzada.

-Para mí sí ¿Porque lo preguntas?- rió.

-Por nada…- dijo moviendo la mano quitándole importancia- ¿Sabes que Embry estará todos los días allí?- asentí resoplando.

-Lo sé, pero no me importa, sé que ella me quiere…– rodó los ojos.

-¡Si, lo sé! Solo quería asegurarme que lo supieras tú…- me sonrió y se me tiró encima abrazándome con demasiada fuerza- ¡Eres bueno para ella! ¡Me alegro que estéis bien! Y siento haberme puesto un poco borde el otro día pero te lo merecías…- asentí sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, lo merecía…- la separé de mí- Ahora deberías darte prisa o llegarás tarde.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Adiós Christian! - salió como un rayo hacia su coche y yo me fui al mío, durante el trayecto a la empresa llamé a José. Necesitaba saber eso de lo que Ana hablaba con tanto misterio.

-¡Christian! ¡Qué sorpresa!- gritó demasiado fuerte, cosa que hacía cuando se ponía nervioso- ¿Cómo que llamas a estas horas?

-Ana me dijo que tenías algo que contarme…- resopló y hubo un largo silencio, algo muy raro en él.

-Participó en el video de Paul… - dijo de corrido, esperé que agregara algo más pero viendo que no lo hacía tuve que preguntar.

-¿De qué video me estás hablando?

-Pues verás... Si lo piensas bien ¡Es hasta gracioso!…- comenzó a balbucear riéndose sin ganas- La chica del video... ¿Te acuerdas de la rubia de tetas...?- ¿Qué? Espero que no esté diciendo lo que creo.

-¿Me están tratando de decir que hiciste salir a mi Ana en un video con ese tipo que se refriega con todas? ¡Si más que un videoclip parece un video porno!- tosió, eso era malo, muy malo.

-Ella hizo más que refregarse... Fue la actriz principal y tuvieron la escena de cama…- volvió a decir de corrido pero lo entendí a la perfección ¡Lo mato!

-¡Cómo se te ocurre pedirle eso! ¡No entiendo cómo pudo decirte que sí!

-Se lo pedí como un favor Christian, la chica del video nos dejó tirados a última hora, en un principio pensé usar una de las otras pero cuando me diste la idea de usarla algo en mi cabeza hizo "clic" y viendo el resultado no me equivocaba…- apreté el volante con fuerza- La escena no te aconsejo que la veas…- ¡Hijo de p…!- ¡Estuvo demasiado caliente para que pudieras soportarlo! ¡Creo que todos nos pusimos duros...!- bromeó pero no le vi la gracia por ningún lado.

-¡José, no lo estás mejorando! ¡Si te tuviera aquí ahora mismo te hubiera partido la cara por gilipollas!

-Por suerte para mí no lo estás…- eso podría cambiarlo- Y por el tipo del video ni te preocupes…- dijo demasiado confiado, iba a preguntar pero contestó mi pregunta antes que la hiciera- ¡Llevaba un mes invitándome a salir! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Y yo ni enterado!

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

-¡El tipo es gay! Lleva tirándome los tejos un mes Christian…- traté de aguantar la risa pero no lo logré del todo- ¡Me siento tan violado! ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta que me coqueteaba!

-Lo que estás diciendo es que el tipo que se refriega con todas y se la folla en el video es gay y le gustas...

-¡Exactamente! ¿Te lo puedes creer?- no pude evitar reírme a pleno pulmón.

-¡Te lo mereces por capullo! No deberías haberle pedido tal cosa a mi novia, pero tendrás que devolverle el favor este sábado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo quiere que se lo pague?

-Tendremos que hacer de niñeras…- suspiré- La hija de Katherine se quedará con nosotros…

-¡Joder Christian! ¡Pero si no sabemos nada de niños! Mucho menos de niñas…

-Lo sé, pero tendrás que ayudarme sino Ana se enfadará.

-¡Mierda! Me tiene bien cogido por los huevos… No me queda de otra, ya me dices a qué hora voy para allá ¡Solo espero que podamos con ello!- ¡Seguro! ¿Verdad? ¡Mierda! ¡Eso esperaba!

-Sí, te dejo que estoy llegando al trabajo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo Ana se ve escándalo en el video y no se la reconoce a menos que sepas que es ella, te acabo de enviar una copia a tu móvil por si te animas, pero si lo haces que no haya nadie más alrededor ¡Que lo disfrutes! ¡Quedas advertido, luego no me reclames!- gritó antes de colgar.

No estaba seguro si era buena idea verlo pero no podía quedarme con la intriga, así que tras saludar a todos llegué a mi oficina, una vez en mi escritorio tomé el móvil y tras abrir el archivo le di al play. No puedo explicar con palabras lo que sentí al verla con ese atuendo, se veía sexy como el infierno, cuando empezaron con las escenas de sexo ¡Parecían tan reales! ¡Si no supiera que ese tipo prefería a José lo mataría por tocarla de ese modo! ¡Mierda! ¡A pesar de todo el hijo de puta parecía disfrutar mucho de frotarse con ella! Y ella… ¡Joder! Parecía que lo estaban haciendo de verdad… ¡Luego iba a demostrarle que solo yo puedo ponerla así! ¡Aunque fuera actuando! Sonreí ¡Era hora de hacer unas compras para jugar con ella!

ANA

-¡Pues como has podido comprobar tenemos todo listo para empezar Elliot! Aunque si lo deseas te lo enseñaré antes de empezar a expandirlo.

-Bien…- se quedó pensativo- Esta noche he quedado con algunos de tus amigos y creo que uno de ellos necesita hablar contigo aunque no quiera reconocerlo…

-¿Y sería?- suspiró algo avergonzado.

-No quiero que pienses que soy un metiche…- asentí- Pero el otro día me lo encontré en un bar, borracho y con una pinta espantosa, no dejaba de llorar llamándote, hablé con él pero no quiere buscarte así que deberías hacerlo tú…- me imaginaba quién podía ser.

-Pensaba hacerlo, no he tenido tiempo pero lo haré y gracias por decírmelo…- suspiré- Está pasando por un momento duro pero estoy segura que se recompondrá, ya verás…- lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de separarnos, me pellizcó la mejilla.

-Eres una gran persona y una amiga maravillosa, lástima que estés cogida…- reí.

-Nadie es perfecto… ¿No crees?- antes de poder contestar apareció Kate.

-Yo si lo soy…- rodé los ojos- ¿No crees Elliot?- se le agarró del brazo.

-Yo… Tengo prisa…- dijo bastante nervioso y salió como un rayo de mi despacho, Kate suspiró con pesar.

-¡No sé qué me pasa últimamente que me huyen todos los que me interesan!- la miré muy seria.

-¡Los intimidas Kate! Deberías ser un poco más recatada a la hora de hablar…- rodó los ojos.

-Soy así y no pienso cambiar por nadie…- alzó los hombros- Quién me quiera debe aceptarme así…- la abracé.

-Te queremos así, pero hay hombres como él… – señalé el lugar por el que Elliot desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo- Que les intimida.

-Sí…- tras unos segundos pensativa siguió- Pero merece la pena intentarlo, se ve buen tipo y es muy guapo…- me dio su tan conocida sonrisa- Pero me temo que su interés está en una castaña menos loca que yo…- reí.

-¡Tonterías! Él sabe que estoy con Christian y ahora también es su amigo…- rodó los ojos.

-Si tú lo dices…- susurró de forma sospechosa- Ahora será mejor que vuelva a mi puesto que el teléfono no se coge solo…- sonreí y observé como salía del despacho. Al mirar el reloj vi que era casi la hora de comer ¿Vendría Christian como prometió? ¿Sabría ya lo del video? Sí había hablado con José debería habérselo dicho ¡O eso esperaba por su bien!

De repente la puerta se cerró con pestillo y al levantar mi vista ahí estaba él bastante sonriente, se acercó de forma felina, separó la silla del escritorio acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

-¡Has sido una chica mala! - me lamí los labios ¡Esto me estaba poniendo a 100! - Y voy a tener que castigarte…- sacó unas esposas de una bolsa que traía y me recargó en el escritorio, tras esposarme las manos a la espalda levantó mi falda hasta la cintura y bajó mi tanga muy lentamente. Cuando me tuvo expuesta empezó a dar palmadas alternadas con pequeños muerdos en mi trasero mientras deslizaba una de sus manos a mi centro.

-¡Estás tan mojada! ¡Sólo para mí!

-Sí, sólo para ti…- gemí deseando llegar al clímax.

-¡Ahora voy a follarte duro por ambos sitios a la vez!- ¿Qué? Sentí su aliento en mi oído- Tú solo disfruta…- entonces sentí como metía un pequeño consolador anal que no paraba de vibrar, consiguiendo que mis ansias por qué me follara aumentaran. Al momento sentí su miembro deslizarse dentro de mí mientras su mano seguía acariciando mi clítoris. Aceleró el ritmo y no tardé mucho en culminar, fue tan intenso que quedé un rato sin poder sostenerme en mis piernas ¡Joder! No me extrañaba que las tipas con las que se acostaba insistieran en seguir, era bastante bueno tanto en la cama como fuera de ella. Al ver mi estado me quitó las esposas, me ayudó a limpiarme y ponerme el tanga de nuevo antes de bajar mi falda. Una vez lista me besó de forma cariñosa.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Me ha encantado…- miré la bolsa que ahora estaba sobre mí escritorio- ¿Has estado de compras?

-Sí, he comprado unas cuantas cosas para que disfrutemos…- dijo con una pícara sonrisa y la curiosidad me ganó. En la bolsa había varios tipos de consoladores, vibradores y lubricantes de sabores, cogí uno que decía chocolate… Lo que me dio una idea…

-¡Qué casualidad! Has cogido mi sabor favorito…- me relamí los labios- Se me antoja probarlo… ¿Qué dices?- le guiñé y asintió.

-Cuando quieras…- lo hice sentarse en mi silla y me arrodillé frente a él, liberé su miembro y esparcí bastante líquido sobre él, a continuación me lamí los dedos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para después metérmelo entero en la boca, no es que supiera muy bien pero si a él le ponía ¿Quién era yo para negárselo? Lo lamí y mordí hasta que alcanzó el clímax en mi boca, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos terminé de limpiarlo con mi lengua y me levanté.

-Ahora deberías adecentarte tú…- me alzó una ceja- estoy más que convencida que cuando abra la puerta Kate estará con la oreja puesta…- comenzó a reír mientras lo hacía.

-Conociéndola, no me extrañaría…- cuando estuvimos listos quitamos el seguro y salimos, como esperábamos allí estaba junto a los chicos que trataban de esconder su risa.

-Kate, voy a comer con Christian, luego nos vemos…- hizo un puchero muy gracioso que ignoré.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí? - le guiñé el ojo.

-Podrías preguntar a Embry que te acompañe, ya sabes dónde encontrarlo…- su cara se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Eso haré!- se acercó a mi oído- ¡No te empaches comiendo!

-Lo intentaré…- reímos antes de separarnos. Christian me pasó su brazo por el hombro mientras me llevaba a su coche, Collin y Cayo nos seguían de cerca. Me llevó al Coffee donde tras saludar a Emmet y Rose nos sentamos a comer.

-He visto el video…- soltó sin más y me sonrojé a más no poder, también me lo había mandado José y cuando lo vi me pareció demasiado más de lo que realmente fue…

-En mi defensa diré que cuando me dijo lo del video nunca me comentó lo que debía llevar o qué hacer…- le dije bastante seria- Sino ten por seguro que le hubiera dicho que no…- volví a sonrojarme recordando lo que llevaba- ¡Eso apenas me tapaba!- asintió.

-Tapaba muy poco, todos vieron demasiado y el cantante ese tocó y probó demasiado también…- se veía relajado a pesar que su voz sonaba tensa, no quería que se sintiera molesto por algo así, por lo que me puse en plan cariñoso para que dejara el tema.

-Christian… ¿Sabes que todo pareció tan real porque me imaginé contigo mientras lo hacía?- abrió los ojos de la impresión- Y supongo que él se imaginó a José en mi lugar… – dije para hacerlo reír y funcionó.

-Algo de eso me dijo José…- trató de ponerse serio sin lograrlo- Lo único que lamento que no alcanzara ir a su cita…- reímos juntos.

-Hablando de citas, tenemos que hacer una doble…- me miró extrañado- Le prometí presentarle a Alec…- sonrió.

-Estaré más que encantado de presentarlos si quieres, así podemos conversar… – parecía esconder algo entre sus palabras que no alcanzaba a entender.

-De acuerdo, primero debo hablar con Alec…- asintió, aproveché de mandarle un mensaje por si se dignaba a contestar, si no me vería en la obligación de ir a buscarlo al trabajo ¡Eso es! Podría decirle a Embry y Jack que llegaran un poco más tarde y pasar por el bufete de Alec para hablar con él, así no podría escaparse de mí.

-¿Qué está ideando esa cabecita tuya?- sonreí.

-Estaba pensando en atrasar mi cita con Jack y pasar a ver a Alec antes de volver al trabajo…- asintió.

-Me parece una idea excelente, si quieres puedo llamar a Jack y decirle.

-¡Estupendo!- dije eufórica- Llamaré antes a su oficina para asegurarme que está…- Mientras esperábamos la comida hicimos nuestras llamadas, el habló con Jack y yo con la secretaria de Alec que me afirmó que se encontraba allí, por lo que me pasaría después de comer.

-¡Aquí tenéis!- Rose trajo nuestra comida- Me he enterado que harás de niñera el sábado…- le puso una mano en el hombro a Christian y sonrió.

-Eso creo…- dijo algo nervioso- Es decir… Estoy más que encantado, José y yo lo haremos bien…- le sonreí orgullosa.

-¡No tengo ninguna duda!- me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Excelente! ¡Que aprovechen! Y Christian… ¡Buena suerte, la necesitarás!- dijo divertida y la cara de Christian palideció unos segundos pero se recompuso enseguida.

Una vez solos comenzamos a comer, Christian se pegó a mí y me estuvo manoseando durante toda la comida, una vez terminé me dediqué a hacer lo mismo, lo que nos llevó a encendernos más de la cuenta.

-Christian debemos parar… casi supliqué- Si volvemos a hacerlo aquí Emmet te matará…- resopló.

-Tienes razón…- bajó la vista a su evidente erección- Hay que tranquilizarse, no podemos emocionarnos ahora…- suspiró con pesar- Esperaremos a esta noche…- no pude evitar reír ¡Le estaba hablando a su miembro! ¡Increíble!

-¡No lo puedo creer! Si no lo hubiera visto no lo creería…- reí más fuerte.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó muy serio pero se notaba que contenía su risa.

-¡Le estabas hablando!- señalé el lugar en cuestión, él se acercó a mí para besarme el cuello.

-Siempre lo hago…- empezamos a reír sin parar.

-¡Eres increíble!

-Lo sé…- mordió mi labio- Y tú también…- sonreí.

-¡Adulador!- le di un ligero beso antes que vinieran a interrumpirnos.

-¡Hola Ana! Me dijeron que estuviste en la discográfica y no me visitaste…- Jared puso esa carita de pena que tanto me hacía reír.

-Es que estuve un poco ocupada…- me sonrojé recordando en qué.

-Algo he escuchado…- dijo con una amplia sonrisa ¿Acaso José…? Le entrecerré los ojos y lo supe al momento ¡Había visto el video y sabía que era yo!

-¿Te lo han contado?- asintió.

-Una de las modelos que salían en el video me lo contó esta mañana…- ¡Maldita sea!- Y tenía curiosidad, por lo que tuve que verlo y corroborarlo…- sonrió- ¡Te ves genial Ana! Por eso me preguntaba si te gustaría firmar con nosotros para hacer de modelo en más videos, estoy seguro que te lloverán las ofertas…- ¿Hablaba en serio? Me alzó varias veces las cejas- Sobre todo si anunciamos lencería ¿Verdad Christian?- gruñó antes de contestar de muy mal humor.

-Estoy seguro que le lloverían ofertas pero no le interesan ¿Verdad cariño?- preguntó suplicante y asentí bastante decidida.

-Solo fue un favor a tu hermano ¡No pienso hacerlo nunca más! ¡Ya tengo un trabajo que me gusta! No necesito más.

-Es una pena, supongo que José te deberá una muy grande después de esto…- abrí los ojos en sorpresa ¿José le había contado? ¡Esperaba que Reneesme le diera una noche muy dura!

-Pues ahora que lo dices sí y pienso cobrármelo muy a poquito a poco…- dije amenazante y reímos.

-¡Esa es mi Ana!- exclamó mientras ponía la mano para chocarla como cuando éramos niños y lo hice- ¡Que se joda!

-¡No creo que sea para tanto!- interrumpió Christian- Lo manejaremos bien los 2 o los 3… Si convenzo a Jack de venir.

-¿Puedo apuntarme? ¡Estoy deseando sacar fotos de todo! ¡Esto será algo memorable!- se volvió hacia mí- Antes que me olvide, Sam quiere verte…- ¿Qué?

-¿Y porque no me lo dice él?- rodó los ojos para a continuación hacer una seña hacia Christian.

-No le simpatiza y quiere hacerlo a solas…- rió por su doble sentido y Christian volvió a gruñir.

-¡Hombres! - exclamé rodando los ojos- Lo llamaré luego si puedo, ahora debo ver a Alec y concertar una cita…- miré el reloj y me levanté como resorte ¡Era muy tarde! Christian se levantó conmigo dándome un ligero beso de despedida.

-Nos vemos luego princesa…- se acercó a mi oído- Tenemos juguetes que probar ¡No lo olvides!

-¡No se me ocurriría olvidarlo!- lo besé de forma fugaz- Nos vemos en mi lugar…- le guiñé el ojo para que entendiera. Collin y Cayo enseguida se unieron a mí y les comenté que fuéramos al bufete Vulturi antes de volver a la empresa, cuando llegamos fuimos directos al despacho de Alec no sin antes saludar a todos mis conocidos.

-Te esperamos aquí en la puerta…- asentí, le hice un gesto a su secretaria a lo que me guiñó un ojo y me dio paso libre, así que entré sin llamar. Cuando lo vi estaba de espaldas a la puerta sentado en su sillón y mirando por la ventana el exterior, así que me acerque a él lo suficiente antes de hablar.

-¡Espero no importunar pero ya que la montaña no va a Mahoma...!- se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz y al verme sonrió.

-Tú nunca molestas y lo sabes, yo solo…- bajó la vista apenado y suspiré antes de hablar.

-Sé porque me mandaste a buscarlo…- me crucé de brazos- Y deberías haber sido valiente y hacerlo tú.

-No podía arriesgarme a formar un escándalo y…

-¡Alec! ¡Deberías mandar todo eso a la mierda y ser libre!- bajó la vista apenado pero no dijo nada, tal vez mi idea lo alegrara un poco- ¡Además te tengo una cita que te encantará!- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Una cita?- asentí- ¿Con quién?- lo miré amenazante para que no se atreviera a negarse.

-¡Es sorpresa!- dije emocionada- Solo te diré que está… - hice un gesto de placer para que entendiera y rió- ¡Buenissisimo! Además es un chico muy agradable y simpático…- suspiró antes de contestar.

-Me vendrá bien para olvidar los problemas…- se levantó, me abrazó y besó el tope de mi cabeza- Siento mucho que te atacaran por mi culpa.

-No fue culpa tuya, aprovecharon ese momento como podrían haber hecho en cualquier otro- suspiró bastante triste.

-Te quiero mucho Ana y no me hubiera perdonado si te hubieran cogido por mi culpa…- lo abracé más fuerte.

-Yo también te quiero y por eso quiero que seas feliz…- me separó y entrecerró los ojos- No lo serás mientras no te abras a los demás…- negó divertido.

-Solo puedo prometer intentarlo…- algo es algo.

-Empezaremos con tu cita…- volví a decir emocionada- Te avisaré cuando él pueda para ir los 4…- asintió ya de mejor humor.

-Te he echado de menos Ana.

-Y yo a ti…- le señalé con el dedo amenazante- ¡Espero que no vuelvas a ignorarme así nunca más! ¡Siempre hemos hablado de todo! Y no vamos a empezar ahora a no hacerlo… ¿De acuerdo?- levantó las manos en rendición.

-Lo que digas…- volvió a bajar la vista al suelo- Solo lo hice porque no sabía cómo encararte después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Ya pasó… ¡Dejémoslo así!- le guiñé el ojo - ¡Ahora hay que pensar en la cita! ¡Ya te aviso cuando! ¡No me falles! Estoy segura que te encantará…- asintió sonriendo- Ahora debo volver al trabajo…- tras despedirnos volví escoltada al coche y de éste al trabajo ¡Odiaba esto! ¡Con lo tranquila que era mi vida y tuvieron que venir a complicarla!

Cuando llegué ya se encontraban allí todos para la reunión, estuvimos viendo los detalles, firmando los contratos y decidimos empezar a al día siguiente con todo.

-¡Pues todo listo!- me levanté recogiendo todos los papeles para archivarlos- Embry ya que empezamos mañana, debes ir a producción nada más llegar, allí te dirán qué hacer.

-¡Claro!- me sonrió- ¿Te apetece tomar un chocolate? A mí me vendría bien uno.

-Yo quisiera un café…- dijo Jack, Jam asintió.

-Vamos a mi despacho, le pediré a Kate que los suba de la máquina de abajo…

-¡No te preocupes! Nosotros iremos ¿Verdad Embry?- se ofreció Jam dejándome bastante extrañada.

-¡Eh! ¡Si claro!- me miró de igual modo pero lo acompañó con recelo, creo que todavía dudaba si era gay o no. Jack y yo fuimos de vuelta a mi oficina donde se reunirían con nosotros.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Lauren?- sonrió.

-Bien, volvemos a ser los amigos que en su día fuimos…- sonreí.

-Me alegro, aunque ella no lo diga sé que le dolió alejarte de su vida de esa manera.

-Podría haber hablado conmigo, explicármelo de otra forma…- suspiró- Pero tenía razón en que no me hubiera dado por vencido nunca.

-Ella tampoco lo hizo, quería volar y dejarte hacer lo mismo…- al ver su cara extrañada seguí- Sabía que abandonarías tu sueño por ella y no deseaba eso para ti.

-Parece que estaba escrito que no éramos el uno para el otro…- me acerqué a abrazarlo para darle ánimos.

-¡Ya encontrarás a tu media naranja! ¡Al igual que ella lo hará!- besó el tope de mi cabeza.

-¡Eres increíble! ¡Lo que daría por estar en la piel de Christian en este momento! ¡Es un hombre muy afortunado!- reí.

-Si estuviera aquí ya estaría gruñendo…- reímos juntos.

-Se ha vuelto muy gruñón últimamente…- acarició mi mejilla y me miró de una forma muy profunda, se iba acercando como si quisiera…

-¡Ana! Ya llegamos con tu chocolate bien calentito… ¡Joder!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	21. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

ANA

-¡Mierda tío! ¡Deberías tener más cuidado! ¡Me lo has tirado encima!- gritó Embry de muy mal humor, al dirigir mi vista a la puerta vi a Jam observarnos con el ceño fruncido mientras él trataba de limpiarse la camisa, parecía haberse caído uno de los vasos sobre él. Por su posición en la puerta debió entrar primero y malinterpretar lo que estaba pasando ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¡Ni siquiera yo lo sabía!

-Lo siento, algo me distrajo…- casi gruñó y me miró muy mal ¡Como si le debiera algo! ¡Imbécil!

-Ven que te ayude con eso ¡Vamos al baño!- dije para quitarme del reto de miradas que se estaban dando Jack y James. No entendía porque, suspiré desconcertada, de todas maneras no creo que su intención fuera besarme… ¿Verdad? Una vez que salimos de mi oficina y entramos al baño se puso a despotricar contra él.

-¡Ese hijo de puta lo ha hecho a propósito! ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho cuando estábamos solos?

-No puedo imaginarlo ¡Dime!- no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-¡Que no se me ocurra acercarme a ti! ¿En serio? ¡Como si fuera alguien importante en tu vida para hacerlo!- rodé los ojos con exageración de nuevo.

-No le hagas caso…- hice un movimiento con la mano para quitarle importancia- ¡Ni si quiera te alteres!- alzó una ceja- Sé que Jam puede ser un dolor en el culo pero en el fondo es un gran tío…- ahora los rodó él.

-Un gran tío que se cree tu dueño… – dijo destilando sarcasmo y no pude evitar reír, se veía gracioso mirándome así con toda la camisa cubierta de chocolate, eso me dio la idea para cambiar el tema.

-Deberías cambiarte…- lo señalé- ¿No tienen en vestuario algo para ti?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estás cambiando de tema? En serio Ana, ese tío está obsesionado contigo…- resoplé con exasperación- ¡Si hasta que dijo que eras su futura esposa! ¡Cuando ni si quiera sois pareja!- negué riéndome de las tonterías que decía.

-No me importa lo que diga, eso no va a pasar…- le guiñé el ojo- Él no es mi tipo…- sonrió.

-Tu tipo es Christian Grey ¿Verdad?- preguntó divertido mientras se cruzaba de brazos, a pesar del avance con nuestra relación, todavía no estaba preparada para hablar de formalidades o matrimonio así que hice lo que mejor hacía.

-¡Voy por otro chocolate mientras te cambias de ropa!- comenzó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Sí! ¡Huye!- lo escuché gritar mientras salía por la puerta y volví a reír, enseguida me acerqué a Kate.

-Kate, haz que traigan una muda de ropa para Embry…- abrió los ojos sorprendida- Está en ese baño de allí…- señalé el lugar y sus ojos se iluminaron- ¡No te atrevas a hacer lo que estás pensando!- rodó los ojos.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes que pienso!- ¡Como si hiciera falta ser muy lista!- Solo pensaba en llevarle la ropa yo misma.

-Kate, ya nos conocemos…- le entrecerré los ojos- Te he dicho que no quiero nada de sexo en horas de trabajo, cuando acabe tu jornada puedes hacer lo que quieras…- me miró y comenzó a reír de forma sarcástica.

-Querrás decir que solo tú puedes tenerlo ¿Verdad?

-¿Pero de qué coño hablas?- rodó los ojos.

-Ana, sé perfectamente lo que estuvieron haciendo Christian y tú en tu oficina…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Soy la jefa y mando yo!- rodó los ojos con exageración- Además…- la señalé con el dedo muy seria- Lo que hiciera en mi hora de descanso no es asunto tuyo…- miré el reloj- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti ahora mismo…- le guiñé el ojo- Cuando lo sea, siempre y cuando nadie se entere podrás aprovechar…- se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¡Gracias Ana! ¿Eso es un pase libre con Embry o con cualquiera?- no pude evitar reír.

-¡Kate por dios! ¡Contrólate! No te quiero revoloteando alrededor de los clientes o los trabajadores ¿De acuerdo?- asintió.

-¡Lo haré!- gritó golpeando el puño contra su palma- Por el momento le llevaré la ropa a Embry…- el alcé una ceja y siguió antes que agregara nada- ¡Me comportaré! ¡Lo prometo!- gritó gesticulando y no pude evitar reír.

-Confío en ti…- le guiñé- Voy por un chocolate a la máquina de abajo ¿Quieres algo?- tras unos segundos pensativa contestó.

-No creo que puedas darme lo que quiero de todas maneras…- le di un codazo en el lado antes de alejarme ¡Salida! Nada más sacar mi chocolate volví a la oficina donde encontré a Jam y Jack discutiendo, ninguno reparó en mi presencia.

-¡Eres más hipócrita de lo que pensé!

-¡No es eso! Solo lo sacaste de contexto...

-¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¡Eres de lo peor! Según tú debo alejarme porque está con tu amigo y en cuanto me doy la vuelta vas y le entras…- esto estaba resultando bastante incómodo.

-¡No le he entrado! Son imaginaciones tuyas...- ¡Ya era suficiente!

-Jam…- grité algo más fuerte de la cuenta para llamar su atención, en cuando me miraron seguí- Jack tiene razón, solo lo estaba confortando por algunas cosas que no te interesan…- apretó los dientes bastante enojado pero no dijo nada- ¡Bien! Aclarado todo me gustaría sentarme a tomar mi chocolate…- ambos asistieron sin replicar y se sentaron frente a mí a tomarse sus cafés que seguro estaban fríos, estuvimos en un tenso silencio hasta que Embry entró de nuevo.

-¡Ana! ¡No puedo creer que me mandaras a la loca...!- calló al ver la tensión en el ambiente- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se ha muerto alguien?

-Nada… ¡Tonterías de hombres!- los miré muy seria- ¿Verdad chicos?

-Sí…- gruñó Jam a lo que Jack solo asintió, debía hablar con él, se le notaba incómodo y no entendía el motivo, solo esperaba que no fuera por nada de lo que Jam insinuaba antes.

-¡Bien! ¡Pues aquí hay otro hombre! ¡Así que contadme!- sonrió a ambos y luego me miró a mí- Y tú…- me señaló con el dedo- La próxima vez que me desnude no mandes a tu amiga a verme…- rodó los ojos y tuve que contener la risa que luchaba por salir- ¡No sabes lo que ha costado sacarla de allí! Y cuando traté de salir no se movía de la puerta…– miró alrededor como buscando algo- ¿Mi café?

-Aquí…- se lo acerqué- Pero seguro que estará frio…- le sonreí- ¿Quieres que llame a Kate…?

-¡Mejor lo tomo así!- lo cogió rápidamente y comenzó a beberlo, no pude evitar reír.

-Será mejor que volvamos Jam…- tosió- Tenemos algunas cosas que hacer…- asentí, pero no podía dejarlo irse así.

-Chicos…- miré a Jam y Embry- ¿Podéis dejarnos a solas?- el primero me fulminó con la mirada mientras que el segundo rodó los ojos asintiendo.

-¡Entiendo la indirecta!- me mandó un beso volado antes de salir.

-Estaré pegado a la puerta…- gruñó Jam por lo bajo ¡Como si no se escuchara! Cuando al fin estuvimos solos me acerqué a él que se veía muy nervioso.

-Jack ¿Te ocurre algo?- se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Siento que he fallado a un amigo y me siento fatal…- alcé ambas cejas en confusión.

-¿Porque lo dices? – su cabeza se mantuvo mirando el suelo.

-¡Dios!- se despeinó con frustración- Creo que es bastante obvio…- seguí con la misma mirada esperando que se explicara mejor- He intentado besarte hace un momento…- ahora alzó su mirada y vi la culpabilidad reflejada en ellos, otra vez volvió a pasarse las manos por el pelo- ¡Christian me matará y con razón! Yo...- me acerqué para quitarle las manos de la cabeza.

-No me has besado…- le guiñé- ¡Así que olvídalo!- sonreí- Ni siquiera me di cuenta que quisieras hacerlo…- reímos.

-Gracias, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor… – quería abrazarlo pero no sabía si lo haría sentir más incómodo, así que le di un leve codazo en el costado.

-¡Vamos! ¡No es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho ya!- dije divertida y aunque al principio se mantuvo serio acabamos riendo de nuevo.

-¿Si verdad? – dijo de igual modo antes de levantarse- Bueno debo irme…- asentí- Nos iremos viendo Ana y gracias…- lo acompañé a la puerta y una vez fuera los despedí de un beso en la mejilla. Cuando quedé sola terminé de ultimar algunos detalles para poder irme a casa ¡Estaba deseosa de ver lo que tenía Christian preparado para mí esta noche! Esos juguetes me daban muchas ideas, me relamí los labios, tal vez debería preparar algo…Tras pensar unos minutos lo tuve ¡Estaba segura que le iba a encantar!

CHRISTIAN

¡Mierda de día! No veía la hora de irme a casa y follar a mi Ana, sonreí recordando nuestros previos encuentros.

-¡Que alegre te veo!- miré a José bastante sorprendido.

-¿Porque estás aquí a ésta hora?

-Pues… Quería saber cómo llevas lo de Bombón y el video…- me sonrió con ironía- Por si te ha dejado otra vez por tus celos enfermizos…- dijo divertido y le entrecerré los ojos.

-No…- dije secamente- Lo hemos tratado de forma madura y me he contenido…- resoplé- Pero ganas no me faltan de darte tu merecido…- dije amenazante y levantó las manos en rendición.

-¡Voy a pagarlo ayudándote a hacer de niñera! ¿No crees que sea suficiente castigo?- reí.

-Será memorable, por cierto tu hermano va a venir…

-¿Qué? ¿No será Jared verdad?- preguntó con cara de pánico y reí.

-Sí, según dijo nos hará un reportaje.

-¡Mierda! ¿Porque no le dijiste que no? Mi hermano usará esa mierda hasta que me muera para sobornarme.

-¡No seas exagerado! Lo haremos bien…- dije con una seguridad que no tenía- Seguro que se duerme pronto y no nos dará problemas…- ¡O eso esperaba!

-¡Oye! ¿Jack?

-No le he preguntado todavía ¿Porque? ¿Crees que vendrá también?

-Deberíamos decírselo de todas formas…- miró alrededor- Pero a lo que me refiero es que me ha citado aquí para una charla de chicos y parece ser que no ha llegado todavía ¿No te parece raro?- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Charla de chicos?– asintió- Es muy raro, no me ha dicho nada de esto ¿Qué crees que sea? Debe ser importante para reunirnos…- estuvimos divagando en lo que podría ser hasta que llegó con cara de espanto ¿Qué coño le habría pasado?

-Christian…- dijo bastante serio- Antes de nada quiero decirte que lo siento mucho… No pensaba lo que hacía... Su cercanía me confundió y me dejé llevar…

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- ¡Esto no me gustaba nada! Tras un suspiró siguió.

-Intenté besar a Ana…- bajó la vista apenado, me levanté como un rayo y lo cogí del cuello de su camisa.

-¿Qué coño Jack? ¡Es mi chica demonios! ¡Debemos respetarnos entre nosotros!- resopló.

-Lo sé Christian, fue solo…- suspiró- Ni siquiera puedo saberlo… Solo ocurrió…- tuve que hacer de tripas corazón para no romperle la cara.

-¿La besaste? - ¡Joder! ¿Quería saberlo?

-No…- miró a otro lado- Nos interrumpieron… Jam llegó en ese momento… – volvió a suspirar- Pero si no hubiera entrado lo hubiera hecho…- apreté más mi agarre y José me separó antes que le partiera la cara.

-¡Tío! Tranquilo… Ya te dijo que no llegó a hacerlo…- se giró a Jack- ¡Y tú no deberías romper tus propias promesas!- rodé los ojos.

-Fue un loco impulso ¡Lo siento! Estábamos hablando y no sé…

-¡Joder tío! ¡No lo puedo creer!- me despeiné el cabello de forma desesperada- ¿Sabes lo que tengo que lidiar con los todos tipos de alrededor para que encima tenga que preocuparme también por mis amigos?

-Ya te dije que no era mi intención Christian…- suspiró- No es un secreto que ella me gusta y mucho…- ¡Mierda!- Pero respeto nuestra amistad y no haría lo que estás pensando…- me miró amenazante y reí con ironía.

-¡Pero aun así trataste de besarla!- reí sin ganas- ¡Sólo espero que no vuelvas a pensarlo siquiera!- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Prometo intentarlo!- lo miré muy mal- Pero esos recuerdos que me llegan un poco distorsionados y…- ¡Un momento! ¿Dijo recuerdos?

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó esa noche?- se sonrojó al igual que José ¡Cabrones!

-Solo flashes de algunas cosas…

-¡Joder!- me puse a dar vueltas alrededor sin saber que hacer- Todavía me siento culpable por eso…- me pasé la mano por el pelo varias veces- Yo también tengo vagos recuerdos…- suspiré- Ella me ha comentado algo también…- ambos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Ella recuerda?- negué.

-¿Podríamos recrearlo para...?- con mi mirada supo que debía callar y lo hizo pero como era típico de él tuvo que dar la puntilla- ¡Bombón seguro que está bien con ello!

-¡Tío! ¡Al final te voy a dar en serio!- lo amenacé.

-Te estás pasando con las bromas José y estamos todos hablando en serio…- agregó Jack antes de volverse a mí- Aunque si ella estuviera interesada en hacerlo tampoco me importaría…- dijo entre serio y divertido antes de comenzar a reír sin control, traté de no hacerlo pero me rendí y los acompañé ¡Malditos hijos de puta!

-¡No!- los señalé con el dedo a cada uno- Nunca más se volverá a repetir ¡Así que olvidadlo! Y espero que ninguno intente besarla de nuevo…- esta vez me centré sólo en Jack que se removió incómodo en su silla- Y mucho menos sacarla casi desnuda en un video…- ahora mi atención se volvió a José que solo sonrió ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

-Sí, estuvo muy bien…- quedó perdido en sus pensamientos un rato, solo esperaba que no estuviera haciéndose pajas mentales con mi chica.

-¡Despierta tío! ¡Que es hora de irnos! - nos levantamos los 3 y fuimos hacia el parking.

-¿Porque no tomamos algo juntos?

-Ana me espera.

-¡No hace falta que nos lo restriegues! Ya sabemos que te espera…- rodaron ambos los ojos casi a la vez y sonreí con suficiencia.

-No podéis culparme por preferir estar con ella que con vosotros.

-No…- se quedó pensativo unos segundos- ¡Es más! Si estuviera en tu lugar ni siquiera me habría molestado en salir de casa, estaría todo el día foll…- le tapé la boca con las manos.

-¡Suficiente! No necesito escuchar eso.

-Parece que solo seremos nosotros esta noche…- Jack le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

-Con algo de suerte encontraremos una chica ardiente que llene nuestros espacios…- dijo de forma sugerente y sensual ¡Se iba a enterar!

-Kate se le parece mucho…- cogí mi móvil con la mano y se los enseñé- Podría llamarla y decirle donde estáis…- chasqueé la lengua- Seguro que está más que dispuesta a compartir con ambos…- pusieron cara de horror.

-¿La loca? ¡Prefiero estar sin compañía! ¡Esa chica debe ser insaciable! ¡Nos dejaría exhaustos para el resto!- reí, no podía negarles la razón.

-¿No te interesa Jack?- negó.

-Sabes que las prefiero más dóciles…- me guiñó- Ella es un hueso duro de roer y demasiado parecida a nosotros…- resopló- No quiero tener que preocuparme de con quién está cuando esté de viaje- ¿Qué? Rodó los ojos antes de seguir- Ya me cansé de esto…- nos señaló a los 3, entendía lo que decía porque me pasó lo mismo antes de conocer a Ana- Quiero algo que sea formal y duradero…- me miró fijamente- Quiero lo que tú tienes Christian y espero conseguirlo más pronto que tarde…- asentí en acuerdo.

-Yo también lo quiero…- agregó José- Pero mientras llega seguiré follando lo que pueda…- rompió la seriedad del momento y volvimos a reír.

-¡Bien! ¡Que lo paséis bien! Yo tengo que irme a casa con mi chica…- nos despedimos y una vez en mi coche le marqué.

-¡Christian!- su alegría me contagiaba a mi ¡Era maravilloso!

-¡Hola princesa! ¿Quieres algo especial para cenar?

-¡No hace falta! Te he hecho algo especial, espero que te guste.

-Si lo has hecho tú me gustará seguro…- rió.

-No soy muy buena cocinera pero Rose ha venido a echarme una mano…- suspiró- Pero al enterarse el resto también se apuntaron y han colaborado.

-¿Tanta gente has metido en ese sitio?- ¡Y yo que pensaba que nadie más que nosotros debía saberlo!

-¡Christian! ¡No es tan pequeño! Hay sitios peores...

-Sí, pero también mejores…- suspiré con pesar- Y sigo pensando que estarías mejor en mi apartamento.

-Los chicos creen que es mejor así, están seguros que saben de nuestro noviazgo y darían conmigo enseguida…- ¿Que podía decir? Tenía toda la razón… No veía el día que se acabara toda esta mierda.

-Voy llegando, enseguida nos vemos.

-¡Ah Christian! ¡No te olvides de los juguetes!- reí a carcajadas.

-No lo olvidaré preciosa…- tras un sonoro beso colgué.

¡Joder! Los tipos estos me tenían harto, esperaba que ésa línea que seguía la policía tuviera éxito y los cogieran de una vez para poder estar tranquilos. De todas maneras ¿Quién querría a una mujer que no se conoce de nada? ¿Sería por dinero? ¿Por cobrar un rescate? No creía, los tipos que la quieren decían venir pagados por otro que la quería a ella ¿Quién sería? Por lo menos estaría a salvo mientras no supieran quien era… Porque no lo sabían… ¿Verdad? Todavía no era seguro si en su piso encontraron algo para encontrar a Anastasia. Todo esto me escamaba y mucho… Perdido en mis pensamientos llegué al lugar y fui directo con mi chica, en la puerta ya estaban Collin y Cayo que sonrieron al verme.

-¡Te has perdido la visita de Ana!- reí- ¡Han formado un gallinero que no veas! ¡Sobre todo la rubia loca!- Collin lo miró duramente.

-No deberías decir eso de ninguna señorita Cayo…- le rodó los ojos- A pesar de todo le han subido el ánimo.

-Suelen tener ese efecto en ella…- dije tratando de zanjar el tema- Ahora si me disculpáis, vamos a tener un velada romántica…- sonrieron cómplices dejándome pasar.

-¡Que tengas buena noche!- le guiñé.

-¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!- cuando entré me llegó un olor exquisito.

-¡Christian!- Ana se lanzó a mis brazos, no dudé en alzarla y darle un beso ardiente.

-¿Qué huele tan bien?

-La comida…- agarró mi brazo y tiró de mí- ¡Ven! – me arrastró a la misma- Mira hemos preparado puré de patatas, filetes con salsa roquefort y de postre pudin de chocolate…- observé cada cosa que me señalaba y se veía delicioso, la tomé de la cintura pegándola a mi todo lo que pude.

-Me encanta todo…- besé ligeramente sus labios- No podemos olvidar que después tenemos otro postre mejor… – dije alzando las cejas y sonrió en complicidad.

-Claro que sí, estoy deseosa de ese postre… – besó mi nariz- Y de probar esos juguetes tuyos…- le devolví el beso en la nariz enseñándole la bolsa que traía en mis manos.

-Nuestros… Ahora son nuestros…- rió.

-Lo había olvidado…-se mordió el labio- Me gusta cómo suena ese nuestro…- ¡Joder! ¡A mí también!

-Será mejor que comamos antes que se enfríe la comida, eres demasiado tentadora…- susurré lo último y asintió antes de soltarse.

-¡Si, vamos!- me llevó a la mesa que había colocado junto a la ventana y arreglado con velas y todo- Siéntate mientras traigo la comida.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- me dio la botella de vino que había en una hielera al lado de la mesa- ¿Podrías abrirlo?- me hizo un puchero adorable- Es que soy pésima en ello.

-¡Claro!- ella se fue y me quedé abriendo la botella, cuando regresó ya tenía el vino servido para ambos.

-¡Espero que te guste! Lo hemos hecho con el mayor cariño.

-Seguro…- empezamos a comer el suculento menú que había preparado y estaba todo riquísimo. Durante la comida conversamos de cosas sin importancia hasta que terminamos, los 2 sabíamos lo que se venía ahora y estábamos más que ansiosos, me pegué a ella para sentarla en mi regazo.

-Deberíamos ir a la cama por el otro postre ¿No crees?- dijo de forma sexy mientras se relamía los labios y se ponía a horcajadas sobre mí, me besó de forma desesperada, enredándome las manos en el cabello.

-Lo estoy deseando…- susurré entre besos, la levanté enganchada a mi cintura apretando mí ya evidente erección en su centro y fui directo al dormitorio donde me aseguraría de hacerla gozar toda la noche.

Nos desnudamos el uno al otro utilizando manos y dientes ¡Ver como Ana tiraba de mis bóxer con los dientes era algo digno de admirar! Sobre todo cuando no llevaba nada puesto. Nos deleitamos el uno al otro utilizando algunos de los lubricantes que compré, aunque nada como el sabor de ella sin aditivos, pero ya que estaba lo aprovechamos al máximo. Cuando llegó el momento de follarla empecé por su coño mientras usaba un consolador anal como hicimos en la oficina y le gustó tanto, pero antes de corrernos cambié, cogí el otro consolador más grande y yo la metí por detrás mientras que introducía el consolador en su coño y hacia círculos con mi palma en su clítoris, no tardamos mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo.

-¡Vaya! Me has dejado sin fuerzas de nuevo…- sonreí.

-Voy a limpiar los juguetes antes de empezar con el segundo round…- empezó a reír.

-Segundo round ¿eh?- le di una palmada en su delicioso trasero antes de ir a hacerlo, una vez todo bien limpio lo dejé sobre la mesita antes de abrazarme a ella.

-¿Ya está todo bien limpio?

-Sí, ahora creo que debo limpiarte a ti también…- susurré en su oído mientras lamía su cuello, fui bajando hasta alcanzar sus pezones y chuparlos con fuerza.

-¡Joder Christian!- reí a la vez que le daba un ligero muerdo en uno de ellos.

-Eso es, disfruta que luego te tocará a ti…- me dio esa mirada nublada de placer.

-Eso ni lo dudes…- jugando y disfrutando del mejor sexo que había tenido en mi vida estuvimos hasta cerca de las 2 de la mañana que caímos rendidos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté solo en la cama, al agudizar mi oído pude escucharla cantar en la ducha, sin pensarlo mucho fui a acompañarla, cuando entré estaba de espaldas a mí enjuagándose el cabello, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que me posicioné tras ella acariciando sus senos.

-¡Buenos días!- se giró para besarme con pasión mientras subía una de sus piernas hasta mi cintura.

-¡Muy buenos!- susurró antes de besarnos salvajemente y la arrinconé en la pared, subí un poco más la pierna que tenía en mi cintura y la penetré lentamente, disfrutando el momento mientras seguía besándola con pasión, mis manos cobraron vida para acariciar todo a su alcance hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo.

-Ahora será mejor que nos terminemos de asear o llegaremos tarde de nuevo…- dijo haciendo un puchero y sonreí.

-Somos jefes…- le guiñé- ¡Podemos permitírnoslo!- me dio un codazo en el costado.

-¡Eso no es excusa! Debemos dar ejemplo…- dijo bastante seria, como no podía negar su gran razón hice lo que dijo y nos apresuramos para terminar de vestirnos. Una vez listos salimos a la sala donde se encontraban Phil y Quil esperando a Ana, sabía que era su trabajo ¡Pero ese tío no me gustaba! Nuestro pasado no fue nada agradable ¡Lo quería bien lejos de mi Ana!

-¡Buenos días chicos!

-¡Buenos días Ana!- la saludaron a la vez.

-Sí, buenos días…- prácticamente gruñí antes de ir a la cocina por mi café, ellos siguieron charlando como si nada ¡No podía soportarlo más! Lo mejor era quitarse de en medio, no soportaba sus malditos babeos por mi chica ¡Imbéciles!

-Como iremos directamente al trabajo comeremos algo rápido antes de irnos…- dijo Ana y me relamí los labios observándola ¡Mejor me callaba lo que quería comerme yo! Sonreí, por su forma de mirarme entendía perfectamente lo que pensaba, le guiñé un ojo y ella hizo lo mismo riéndonos ambos en el proceso. Desayunamos conversando de cosas banales hasta la hora de irnos, como nos íbamos directamente al trabajo nos dejaron a solas para despedirnos.

-Voy a estar contando las horas hasta vernos de nuevo…- comenzó a reír mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¡Exagerado! El día pasará muy rápido…- me guiñó- ¡Ya lo verás!

-¡Eso espero!- nos dimos un apasionado beso como despedida.

-¡Christian para! A este paso no saldremos de aquí…- la abracé más fuerte.

-No me importaría quedarme…- me obligó a separarme y abrió la puerta, no pude evitar resoplar- ¡Está bien! ¡Lo he pillado! ¡Vamos!- me dio su sonrisa de satisfacción y emprendimos nuestro camino a nuestros respectivos coches. Por el camino no podía dejar de pensar en lo largo que se me haría el día… O tal vez… Sonreí ¡Sí, tal vez lo hiciera!

ANA

-¡Pero Ana! Yo quiero verlo…- me hizo ese puchero suyo tan característico.

-Kate, ya sabes que los actores tiene algunas peticiones y en este caso él no te quiere cerca…- rodó los ojos con exageración.

-No entiendo porque…- repitió el puchero- Nos estamos convirtiendo en grandes amigos…- suspiró- De verdad que no lo entiendo…- quedó muy seria pensando, en ese instante sonó mi móvil y me alejé para contestar.

-¿Sam?

-¡Joder Ana! No hay quién dé contigo…- suspiré- Te he llamado varias veces desde ayer y nunca estás disponible.

-El móvil lo llevo siempre encima ¿Dónde me has estado llamando? ¿Tal vez marcaste mal?

-¿Mal? ¡Si me sé tú número de memoria! – rodé los ojos- Te he llamado a la empresa…- tosió- No quería pillarte en mal momento con tu novio…- terminó con algo de sarcasmo en su voz, era bastante evidente que Christian le caía mal.

-Pues ahora no está, dime para qué soy buena.

-Necesito que me acompañes a una reunión esta tarde, ya sé que es apresurado, pero necesito tu punto de vista antes de firmar nada.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Unos americanos quieren que abra una sucursal de mis tiendas en Nueva York, te necesito como amiga y asesora ¿Qué dices?- suspiré, no es que me apeteciera mucho pero no podía decirle que no.

-De acuerdo, dime la hora y haré todo lo posible por estar allí.

-¡Gracias Ana! ¡Eres la mejor! Por la ropa no te preocupes que mandaré un vestido a tu trabajo…- algo bueno iba a sacar- Así podrás venir vestida para la ocasión, nos veremos en el hotel Luz de Luna a las 19:30.

-Bien… ¿No será mucho verdad?- escuché un fuerte resoplido de su parte- Es que tengo planes para esta noche…- no iba a entrar en detalles pero era lo suficientemente listo para adivinarlo.

-Tranquila, seguro que acabaremos pronto.

-Eso espero…- miré el reloj- ¡Te dejo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer!

-¡Gracias de nuevo! Nos vemos…- se despidió y colgó, a continuación le marqué a Christian para decirle, esperaba que se lo tomara bien.

-¡Hola preciosa! ¿Me echabas de menos?- no pude evitar reír.

-Por supuesto, aunque te llamaba para decirte que me ha surgido algo esta tarde…- pude escuchar un fuerte suspiro- Tal vez llegue tarde…

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-No…- tomé aire para explicarme- Tengo que acompañar a Sam a una cena de negocios…- gruñó.

-¡Pero…! ¿Porque no se lo dice a otra? ¡Seguro que Elena estaría más que encantada de acompañarlo!- yo pensaba lo mismo, pero por otro lado era demasiado obvia y no daría muy buena impresión a sus futuros socios, además del hecho que no entiende nada de negocios…

-Hasta Kate estaría más contenta que yo, pero ambos sabemos que ni una ni otra le resultaría de mucha ayuda...

-Además del hecho que prefiere que seas tú…- dijo algo molesto.

-Te prometo que te compensaré…- susurré tratando de sonar sexy- Solo espera y verás… -podía notar su sonrisa a través del teléfono.

-Eso me gusta más…-reí- La esperaré ansioso señorita Steele.

-Es usted muy ardiente señor Grey.

-Me gusta cómo suena ese señor Grey, debemos utilizarlo en otras circunstancias ¿No crees?- sonreí.

-Esta noche seré su sirvienta y usted mi señor ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Estupendo!- exclamó de mejor ánimo- Nos vemos después preciosa, ahora tengo un asunto del que encargarme…- no pude evitar reír.

-De acuerdo, que te sea leve…- colgué.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Kate junto a mí.

-De nada ¿Porque?- me miró incrédula.

-No te creo ¿Con quién hablabas?- rodé los ojos.

-¡Kate! Eres mi secretaria no mi madre…- resopló.

-También soy tu hermana gemela perdida…- dijo bastante seria- ¡Eso si me da derecho!- si algo había aprendido es que con ella nunca ganas, así que procedí a contarle.

-Esta noche tengo que acompañar a Sam a una cena de negocios y me va a mandar un vestido para la ocasión…- asintió mientras ponía ese puchero suyo.

-¡Qué suerte tienes! ¡Ya me gustaría que también me regalara esos lindos vestidos!

-Ya te lo prestaré…- le guiñé- Tenemos casi la misma talla.

-Tienes razón…- amplió su sonrisa- Y volviendo al tema de Embry…- me alejé riendo e ignorándola por completo, no iba a explicarle ni una vez más que no quería que nadie entrara y mucho menos ella.

¡Necesitaba beber algo! Así que fui a la máquina de bebidas por un chocolate, mientras salía miré hacia la calle y me pareció ver al mismo tipo que hablaba con Kate el otro día, por extraño que se viera parecía estar mirándome fijamente ¿Me habría confundido con ella? ¿Realmente le interesaba Kate y por eso estaba aquí? Lo saludé con la mano antes de coger mi vaso e irme a mi despacho sin darle mayor importancia, de todas maneras a ella no le interesaba.

Una vez dentro estuve bastante atareada y solo salí para supervisar todo lo referente a la publicidad de Elliot y Jack. Quería tenerlas lo antes posible.

-Ana…- interrumpió Kate- Ha llegado el traje de Sam…- me levanté enseguida para verlo, Kate esperaba ansiosa a mi lado, cuando lo saqué de la funda quedé de piedra ¡Era precioso! No podía negar su buen gusto. Era un traje a la altura de las rodillas, sin mangas, ajustado al cuerpo y de color rojo. También traía una chaqueta, bolso y zapatos a juego ¡Era simplemente maravilloso!-¡Es fantástico Ana!- volvió a poner su característico puchero- ¿Porque no puede pedirme esos favores a mí?- puso ojos soñadores- ¡Yo estaría más que encantada a cambio de toda esta preciosa ropa!- rodé los ojos.

-Será por la confianza…- asintió entrecerrándome los ojos.

-Seguro que es por eso…- dijo destilando sarcasmo- De todas formas ¿Me lo prestarás verdad? ¡Me encantaría poder ponérmelo!

-Ya te dije que sí…- rodé los ojos- Siempre puedes ponerte lo que quieras de mi armario…- me puse más seria- Ahora deberías volver a tu puesto…- suspiró.

-¡Ya voy!- antes de salir se volvió de nuevo- Por cierto, Eleazar está esperando…- la miré extrañada- Es lo que venía a decirte pero me distraje con el vestido…

-¿Tenemos cita?

-Según mi agenda no, pero el asegura que quedó en verse contigo hoy…- fruncí el ceño, no recordaba haber quedado con él, se acercó a mí para susurrar a mi oído- Sinceramente estoy convencida que miente pero tú eres la jefa.

-Dile que pase…- dije abatida, tal vez fuera importante- Así me entero de lo que supuestamente he olvidado…- dije con sarcasmo y sonrió.

-¡Voy!- dejé el vestido colgado en una percha y me senté esperando a Eleazar, nada más entrar se sentó sonriendo frente a mí.

-¿No te alegra verme?- rodé los ojos.

-No sé porque estás aquí…- le dije mientras golpeaba la mesa con mis dedos- No recuerdo haberte citado…

-La verdad es que necesito un favor…- ¡lo sabía!- Y tú eres la única que puede conseguirlo…- alcé una ceja y me dio una sonrisa que no me gustó nada.

-Si me dices que quieres veré si puedo ayudarte…- se puso más serio mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

-Según me han dicho Jessica está con un tal Michael Newton…- a pesar que no quisiera reconocerlo era un secreto a voces.

-Si… ¿Y?

-Necesito que nos ayude en un caso…- quedé bastante perdida ¿qué tenía esto que ver conmigo?- Verás…- suspiró- Si se lo pido directamente me mandará a la mierda literalmente…- era listo, sabiendo su pasado con Jessica definitivamente lo haría y ambas lo apoyaríamos.

-Explícate mejor…- lo señalé con el dedo de forma amenazante- Porque a la mierda puedo mandarte también yo…- volvió a suspirar- No necesitas a ninguno de ellos…- rió.

-¡Vaya modales Ana! Te creía más civilizada…- sonreí con ironía.

-No es gracioso.

-Lo sé, iré directo al grano…- ¡Por fin!- Tengo un cliente que asegura que estaba reunido con él en el momento que lo acusan de robar en su empresa…- asentí y me miró suplicante- Su testimonio nos vendría muy bien para el juicio.

-Para eso no había que venir, con citarlo en el juzgado no tendrá más opción que ir…- negó ¿Que me estaba perdiendo?

-A pesar que él asegura que fue ese día y a esa misma hora no hay pruebas y como bien sabes sin ellas no puedo obligar a nadie a ir al juzgado…- volvió a recostarse en la silla mientras me miraba muy serio- Pero si tú hablas con él de mi cliente sin mencionarme puede que consiga su testimonio voluntario…- no creía que Mike quisiera ver en la cárcel a un inocente por culpa del ex cabrón de Jessica pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

-¿Te verá en el juzgado o mandarás un sustituto?

-Me verá…- resoplé y siguió antes que dijera algo- Pero una vez allí no se echará atrás y te prometo que en ningún momento le diré nada de ti…- visto así…

-¡Está bien! Hablaré con él, pero no te prometo nada…- tomé lápiz y papel- Dame el nombre de tu cliente.

-Joe Call…- ¿Call?

-¿Has dicho Call?

-Sí ¿Porque? ¿Lo conoces?- negué.

-No, es solo que se apellidan igual, debe ser casualidad…

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó extrañado y me expliqué.

-De Embry, también se apellida Call pero supongo que es solo coincidencia…- no le dio mucha importancia y asintió.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo contar contigo?

-Ya te dije que sí, le comentaré lo del tal Joe y ya te diré lo que me diga Mike…- lo señalé con el dedo- ¡Asegúrate que ese Joe haga como que me conoce cuando lo llame Mike! No te gustaría verme cabreada… – asintió alzando las manos en rendición.

-No te preocupes…- me dio una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas- Gracias Ana, sabía que podía contar contigo…- rodé los ojos, se levantó y lo acompañé a la puerta. Kate desde su mesa lo miraba de mala gana- Si algún día necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme…- me dio una tarjeta de su bolsillo.

-Sabes que estoy cubierta…- tomé la tarjeta- Pero lo tendré en cuenta…- le sonreí sin ánimos y el asintió.

-Siento que todo haya terminado así, éramos muy buenos amigos…- resoplé con algo de mal humor.

-Después de lo que le hiciste a Jessica ¿No pensarías que las cosas seguirían igual verdad?- pregunté entrecerrándole los ojos para enfatizar lo que quería decir.

-Sé que debí dejarla antes de estar con otra, pero en mi defensa diré que ya llevábamos tiempo con problemas antes de llegar a eso…- rodé los ojos ¡Los hombres siempre tenían alguna excusa para poner los cuernos!

-Con más razón debiste dejarla, así le hubieras ahorrado el mal trago de verte follando a su compañera de piso…- dije susurrando de manera acusatoria, suspiró en derrota ¡Ja! ¡Lo dejé sin argumento!

-Veo que no llegaremos a nada…- dijo con pesar- Gracias de nuevo, yo me marcho ya…- señaló la tarjeta en mi mano- Y sigue en pie lo que te he dicho…- enseñó su móvil- Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme…- me dio un beso en la mejilla que correspondí sin muchas ganas y se fue, nada más irse vino Kate junto a mí.

-Oye… ¿Porque no me dijiste que ese imbécil era el ex de Jessica? Le hubiera dado un…

-¡Kate aquí no!- suspiró hondamente- Cuando lo veas en la calle hazle lo que quieras pero en el trabajo contente.

-De acuerdo, lo haré…- le entrecerré los ojos riéndome- ¿De qué te ríes ahora?

-Kate, el chico con el que estuviste en los baños de la fiesta…- me interrumpió rodando los ojos.

-Follar, Ana se dice follar…- se los rodé yo a ella.

-¡Vale, lo que sea! Era el ex de Rose y no fue eso lo que hiciste con él… – abrió los ojos con horror- Y éste si no te hubieras enterado de quién era te lo hubieras "follado" también…- abrió los ojos horrorizada.

-¿Qué? ¿Me tiré a uno de los imbéciles? ¡No puede ser!- empezó a dar vueltas como loca a mi alrededor y la metí a la oficina.

-No te preocupes, solo te vi yo y no he comentado nada a las demás, de todas formas Rose está genial con Emmet, no creo que le importe.

-¡Pero como pude no darme cuenta!- le pasé las manos por la espalda para tranquilizarla.

-Los trataste muy poco, recuerda que en esa época estabas en Inglaterra haciendo un curso y las pocas veces que los vistes estaban demasiado acaramelados con las chicas.

-¡Menos mal que no me he tirado al de Jessica!- puso cara de horror- ¡Estoy convencida que me mataría!- no pude evitar reír.

-¡No seas exagerada! Ahora vuelve al trabajo y mueve lo que queda pendiente a mañana que es casi la hora de reunirme con Sam.

-¿Comemos juntas? He reservado en el restaurante de Ava…- lo pensé un momento.

-De acuerdo, pero primero voy a ver cómo van los chicos con el anuncio…

-¡Voy contigo!

-Kate, ya te he dicho que no puedes entrar…- levantó las manos en rendición.

-No entraré, prometo que te esperaré en la puerta…- resoplé en cansancio y la dejé acompañarme. Cuando llegué al set, entré para hablar con... ¿Pero qué diablos pasaba aquí? ¿Porque habían tantas mujeres...?

-¡Chicas, chicas! ¡Tranquilas! Os puedo ir atendiendo una a una y así…- dejó de hablar en cuanto su vista hizo contacto con la mía, ira era una palabra muy suave a como me sentía.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen todas están personas aquí Mark?- se puso bastante nervioso.

-No pude evitarlo Ana… Se corrió la voz… Y como aquí el caballero tiene esa fama…- suspiré tratando de serenarme- Cuando quise darme cuenta se nos echaron todas encima…

-A partir de ahora quiero la puerta cerrada con llave para evitar que nadie ajeno al rodaje entre…- me dirigí a las chicas- Y vosotras ¡A vuestros puestos!- salieron todas relatando por lo bajo, luego me dirigí a Embry- En cuanto a ti te digo lo mismo que a Kate…- lo señalé con el dedo bastante enfadada- ¡Liga en tu tiempo libre! ¡Aquí no!- asintió sin rechistar- ¡Bien! Ahora debo ir a comer pero pasaré de nuevo antes de irme esta tarde y ver cómo va todo…- los miré amenazante- ¡No quiero más sorpresas!

-Lo siento Ana…- se disculpó y suspiré- De verdad…- sabía que era sincero pero me molestaba que no se tomara su trabajo en serio.

-¡Que no se repita! Como te dije puedes verte con ellas fuera de aquí, pero mientras estés trabajando te quiero haciendo eso precisamente ¡Trabajar, no ligar! ¿Entendido?

-Sí, lo he captado, no te preocupes.

-Eso espero, nos vemos luego…- salí sin agregar nada más, creo que lo había dejado bastante claro. Kate se encontraba con el oído puesto en la puerta, al ver que abrí la otra hoja de la puerta se me quedó mirando con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Porque estaban todas esas ahí y yo no puedo entrar?

-¡Nadie puede! Ya lo he dejado bastante claro, solo personal autorizado.

-¡Joder Ana!- se quejó de nuevo y pasé mi brazo por el hombro para dirigirla a la puerta.

-¡Vamos a comer que tengo muchas cosas que hacer!- sonrió con picardía.

-Sí…- me guiñó el ojo- Cosas que requieren llevar un lindo vestido…- se los rodé.

-Te lo dejaré cuando quieras.

-Sí, ya sé…- nos llevaron Phil y Quil en su coche, por la forma de comportarse de Kate estaba convencida que ya había pasado a la historia, suspiré con pesar, otro más que no llegaba a nada pero tenía la esperanza que pronto llegara el suyo y dejara de ir de flor en flor.

Al llegar al restaurante, nos acompañaron a nuestra mesa, los chicos se sentaron en otra muy cercana.

-Es un poco pesado…- susurró Kate mirando de reojo a Quil.

-A mí me parece agradable ¿No te gusta?

-Ana…- chasqueó la lengua- Sabes bien que no es el tipo de hombre que busco…- rodé los ojos.

-El hombre que siempre has buscado es Jared, no sé porque…

-¡Te equivocas!- me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa- Hay alguien que me encanta…- dijo con ojos soñadores- Pero necesitaré tu ayuda ya que es demasiado tímido…- ¿No sería quién estaba pensando?

-¿Por quién lo dices?- pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

-Elliot…- dijo con total sinceridad- Es tan apuesto, guapo, educado, caballeroso…- así siguió hasta que llegó Ava a saludarnos.

-¡Ana! ¡Kate!- nos abrazamos- ¡Me alegro de volver a verlas! Aunque de todas formas tenemos una salida el sábado- sonreímos- ¡Estoy deseando ir! ¡Nunca me lo había pasado tan bien!- me volvió a abrazar y susurró en mi oído- ¡Gracias Ana!

-¡No es nada! Tú te las ganaste a todas al igual que a mí…- le guiñé- ¡Solo te queda congeniar más con los chicos!- se puso bastante sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Es que con los hombres me pongo muy nerviosa y no sé qué decir…

-¡Todo lo contrario a mí!- la interrumpió Kate- Podemos darnos consejos la una a la otra, tú me ayudas a ser más recatada y yo a ti a ser más suelta…- la señalé con el dedo muy seria.

-¡Sin pasarse Kate!- aunque seguía sin fiarme del todo- Será mejor que medie entre ambas para que ninguna se vaya a los extremos…- ambas sonrieron en acuerdo.

-¡Hecho! Ahora ¿Qué queréis? ¿Os traigo algo en especial o de todo un poco como el otro día?

-De todo un poco mejor…- miré a Kate y asintió.

-Enseguida os lo traigo y si tengo un hueco me tomo el postre con vosotras, así iremos hablando de ese tema que nos interesa…- nos guiñó y se fue.

-¿Llego tarde?- levanté la vista y me sorprendí de ver a Elliot de pie junto a mí, se veía algo agitado – Tenía varios pendientes que no podía dejar, así que cuando Kate me dijo que querías verme tuve que terminarlo cuanto antes…- se sentó mientras hablaba y miré a ésta de forma acusatoria ¡Me había usado para hacerle una encerrona! Ella solo sonrió guiñándome un ojo ¡se iba a enterar!

-Sí, quería preguntarte si podías venir a la fiesta del 4ºaniversario de nuestra empresa, incluso tengo a la persona perfecta para que te acompañe ¿Verdad Kate?- pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva y Elliot se puso nervioso ¿Podría ser que le gustara? Debía comprobarlo…- Kate está libre ¿Que te parecería ir con ella?- bajó la vista y su cara se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad ¡Le gustaba! Esto sería más fácil de lo que pensaba, lo difícil sería que Kate aguantara mucho tiempo con el mismo hombre…

-Bueno, si ella no tiene a nadie más…- enseguida lo interrumpió.

-Me encantaría ir contigo Elliot…- le cogió la mano sobre la mesa y le dio su sensual mirada- No hay nadie más con quién me gustaría ir.

-¿En serio?- preguntó más decidido- Supongo que es una cita… – se sonrieron mutuamente ¡esto iba bien, muy bien!- ¿Habéis pedido ya?- asintió más que contenta.

-Nos va a traer de todo un poco, como el otro día que vinimos y debo decir que estaba…- me desconecté de su conversación para mandarme mensajes con Christian, así les daba un poco de privacidad.

 _¿Qué haces?_

 _Pensando en ti y lo que te haré esta noche._

 _Yo estoy comiendo con Kate y Elliot en el restaurante de Ava._

 _¿En serio? Si lo hubiera sabido os habríamos acompañado._

 _No me vendría mal, ahora mismo están los 2 coqueteando._

 _Me lo puedo imaginar, yo estoy comiendo con unos amigos que han venido de Nueva York, me llamaron a última hora, les he hablado mucho de ti y están deseando conocerte._

 _¿En serio? Lástima que no pueda ser hoy, pero si quieres quedamos con ellos mañana._

 _Te tomo la palabra preciosa, ya quedaré con ellos._

Llegó la comida y tuve que despedirme.

 _Te dejo Christian, ya llegó nuestra comida, muchos besitos y recuerda que esta noche te compensaré._

 _No lo dudes ¡Muchos besos preciosa!_

-¿Que hacías que te tenía tan sonriente?- le sonreí.

-Hablando con Christian.

-¡Lo sabía!- ¡Cómo no! Nada se le escapaba a Kate Kavanagh. A continuación estuvimos comiendo entre risas y conversaciones, en las que intenté por todos los medios de unirlos más y parece que estaba resultando. Elliot se veía más suelto que antes, Ava se comió el postre con nosotros como prometió y nos despedimos con la promesa de encontrarnos el sábado. Me fui en el coche con Phil y Quil mientras Kate se iba agarrada del brazo de Elliot a su coche, suspiré esperanzada, deseaba que le saliera bien esta vez y llegaran a más.

Al llegar a la oficina me pasó el día en un visto y no visto, pasé por el set para ver cómo iba todo y me habían hecho caso. Estuve un rato hablando con todos los responsables antes de volver a la oficina para llamar a Mike antes de arreglarme.

-¿Ana?

-Hola Mike, necesito pedirte un favor…- suspiré apenada por mentirle- Un amigo mío, Joe Call, ha tenido problemas, lo acusan de algo que dice ocurrió durante una de vuestras reuniones.

-¿Joe Call? Recuerdo haber tenido varias reuniones con él, solo dime día y hora para comprobar si puedo ayudarle…- suspiré de nuevo, no disponía de muchos datos.

-Gracias Mike ¿Te importa hablarlo con él mejor? Es que ahora mismo no recuerdo bien el día, así te pone al tanto de todo.

-De acuerdo, lo llamaré enseguida.

-Muchas gracias Mike.

-De nada Ana, es un placer ayudar.

-Bien, no te entretengo más, espero verte pronto.

-Lo mismo digo, adiós… ¡Ah y Ana!

-¿Si?

-¡Cuida a mi Jessica el sábado!- reí- Que no se le acerque nadie del sexo opuesto.

-Tranquilo, lo haré, adiós…- colgué.

-¿Que ha hecho ahora mi querido tío?- me sobresaltó la voz de Embry y lo miré asombrada ¡Ya decía yo que no podía ser casualidad que tuvieran el mismo apellido!

-No lo sé seguro, su abogado vino a pedirme un favor y estoy en ello…- lo miré- Deberías llamarle para saber más…- me alzó una ceja.

-Acabas de decir que lo conoces…- rodé los ojos.

-No podía decirle al actual novio de Jessica que el ex de la misma le quiere pedir un favor ¿Entiendes?- por su cara de extrañeza no había entendido nada.

-¿Qué? No me he enterado de nada…- me señaló bastante serio- Pero puedo asegurarte que Joe no es alguien de fiar, así que no te involucres en nada con él ¿De acuerdo?

-No te preocupes ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!- ahora tenía menos ganas de hacerlo- Ahora será mejor que te vayas porque tengo que cambiarme y…- me dio su pícara sonrisa.

-¿Tienes una cita con tu novio?

-No, voy con un amigo a una cena de negocios…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A Christian no le importa?- lo miré mal ¿En qué tiempos creía que vivíamos?

-Él no me dice qué hacer o no…- asintió tratando de esconder su risa- Por lo mal que se llevan supongo que no le hace mucha gracia pero entiende que es mi amigo y voy a hacerle un favor.

-¡Si, claro!- rió con ironía- No te olvides que el viernes es la nuestra ¡La tengo totalmente organizada!- rodé los ojos.

-¡No lo olvidaré!- señalé la puerta- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que cambiarme.

-¡Hasta mañana preciosa!

-¡Hasta mañana!- una vez sola cerré la puerta por dentro y comencé a vestirme, cuando estuve lista me retoqué maquillaje y pelo en el baño con Kate de supervisora. Mientras lo hacía no paraba de hablar de Elliot, se la veía tan feliz.

-¡Es genial Ana! ¡No te imaginas lo atento y adorable que es! Hemos quedado el viernes para conocernos mejor y…

-¡Mierda Paul!- con todo el jaleo no me había acordado de decirle nada de nuestra cita doble, por la falta de tiempo decidí mandarle un mensaje para que me informara del día y la hora que le viniera mejor antes de apagar el móvil, no sería muy apropiado que interrumpieran nuestra cena de negocios, lo vería después o mañana si Christian me entretenía mucho.

-¿Quién es Paul? ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi cita del viernes?

-Un amigo, quedé de presentarlo con alguien…- ¡Debía irme lo más rápido posible!- ¡Hasta mañana Kate!

-¡Un momento! ¡No me has aclarado a quién ni quién es!- ignoré sus gritos de inconformidad mientras alejaba corriendo hacía el coche seguida por los chicos. Me llevaron al Hotel donde Sam me citó, en la recepción me informaron que me esperaba en el bar del mismo, me indicaron por donde debía ir, los chicos nos siguieron de cerca hasta que llegamos al lugar y pude verlo junto a 3 tipos más que se veían bastante bien ¡Vaya con sus socios americanos! Me fui acercando lentamente, cuando me fijé mejor me llevé una grata sorpresa, aligeré el paso para llegar cuanto antes…

¡No podía creer que estuviera aquí!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***


	22. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

CHRISTIAN

Cuando los chicos me llamaron para quedar con ellos no podía creerlo, habían pasado unos años desde que no los veía. Estuvimos comiendo juntos y cuando supe con quién iban a reunirse no dudé en unirme a ellos, sonreí ampliamente ¡Debía ser mi día de suerte! Yo pensando que iba a estar toda la noche esperándola en aquel deprimente lugar y sin embargo aquí estaba, con ellos esperando que llegaran Sam y Ana ¡Estaba deseando ver la cara de éste cuando me viera!

-Entonces Christian… ¿Tu novia también viene?- asentí orgulloso.

-Así es, viene con su amigo Sam…- les guiñé- Vuestro futuro socio…- me miraron extrañados.

-Creía que la chica que lo acompañaba era su novia…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Él dijo eso?- negó.

-No lo dijo directamente, pero por la forma de hablar de ella lo supusimos…- Patrick y Jean se miraron entre ellos asintiendo y alzaron los hombros.

-¡Pues no es su novia! Son amigos nada más…- enfaticé en lo último.

-¡Mira! ¡Ahí está Sam!- lo observé venir muy sonriente hasta que llegó donde me encontraba y me miró de forma acusatoria.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Ana no me dijo que para venir ella tenías que venir tú también…- rodé los ojos.

-Ella no lo sabe, ellos son amigos míos…- señalé a Patrick y Jean- Me comentaron hoy en nuestra comida que se reunirían contigo y me invitaron a unirme…– le sonreí con ironía- Cuando se enteraron que mi novia también vendría les pareció lo mejor…- asintió a regañadientes y de mala gana, pero como estaban sus socios de mi parte tuvo que joderse.

-Está bien, vayamos al bar y diré en recepción que cuando llegue Ana la manden para allá…- se acercó al mostrador y lo esperamos.

-¿Ves cómo se ha puesto todo territorial?- suspiré bastante molesto.

-Lo sé, pero Ana se niega a verlo…- me acerqué a susurrar- Antes de conocerla mejor lo escuché decirle a su hermano que la quería…- abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- Pero no he querido decirle nada...

-¡Vaya! ¡Tu novia debe ser una belleza!- asentí bastante orgulloso- ¡Estoy deseando verla!

-¡Yo también!- sonreí.

-Solo espero no babeéis como estoy acostumbrado…- me alzaron una ceja y les rodé los ojos- ¡No me hace ninguna gracia!- se echaron a reír.

-¡Bien caballeros! Vayamos tomando algo en lo que llega Ana…- insistió Sam antes de mirar su reloj- La cité a las 19.30 por lo que quedan unos 15 minutos para que llegue…- nos dirigimos al bar donde pedí mi whisky solo con hielo, los demás pidieron lo suyo y estuvimos charlando de los negocios que querían llevar a cabo hasta que uno de ellos casi gritó mirando hacia la puerta.

-¡Joder tío! ¡Una castaña impresionante viene directa para acá!- al girarme me encontré a mi Ana con una sonrisa tan amplia como la mía, el vestido que llevaba le quedaba de infarto. No podía negar que Sam tenía muy buen gusto, como preveía quedaron ensimismados al verla mientras que Sam le sonreía ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Sus sonrisas son todas mías! Me adelanté abriendo mis brazos para encontrarla.

-¡Christian!- le di un caluroso beso antes de soltarla- ¿Qué haces aquí?- se veía bastante feliz de verme.

-¡Pues que más!- sonreí de lado- Los socios que tenían reunión con Sam eran los amigos de los que te hablé ¿Recuerdas?- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué casualidad!- la cogí de la cintura para acercarla a ellos.

-Ana, ellos son Patrick y Jean…- les dio 2 besos a ambos.

-Encantada…- luego se acercó a saludar a Sam que no se molestaba en disimular que le gustaba Ana ¡Maldito!- ¡Hola Sam!

-Hola Ana, de nuevo gracias por ser mi apoyo en los momentos más difíciles…- dijo besando su mano ¡Cabrón! Lo fulminé con la mirada pero me ignoró vilmente y mis amigos rieron entre dientes, dándome los pulgares hacia arriba para que supiera que la aprobaban, lo malo es que miraron su trasero más tiempo del necesario.

-No tiene importancia, tu harías lo mismo por mí…- asintió y me acerqué a ella de nuevo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo princesa?

-Tomaré después de cenar…- asentí en acuerdo, de todas maneras ya mismo pasaríamos al comedor.

-Así que tú eres la chica que ha conseguido retirarlo del mercado…- dijo Jean señalándome.

-Eso parece…– me sonrió y le correspondí.

-Como podéis ver…- sonreí ampliamente mientras la agarraba de la cintura- Estoy más que cubierto con mi chica…- les guiñé el ojo, sonrieron en acuerdo y Sam rodó los ojos exasperado ¡Me encantaba sacarlo de quicio! ¡Jódete imbécil!

Enseguida nos llamaron para entrar al comedor, seguimos a la mesera que no nos quitaba los ojos de encima a ninguno, yo llevaba a Ana pegada a mí para que todos supieran que era mía. Mientras íbamos hacia nuestra mesa pude percatarme que era el centro de atención de todos los hombres presentes ¿Acaso no veían lo obvio? La pegué a mí todo lo que pude para dejárselo bien claro, tanto Patrick como Jean se reían de mí ¡Me importaba una mierda!

Nos sentamos a la mesa y ordenamos las bebidas mientras charlábamos de negocios, Ana se veía muy puesta en todo el tema, entre ella y Sam consiguieron deslumbrar a ambos. Cuando hicimos los pedidos Ana se retiró un momento para ir al baño y me vi tentado de seguirla pero no se vería muy bien en un lugar como éste… Cuando se hubo alejado los chicos empezaron a silbar.

-Ahora entendemos que no quieras más ¡Está que se sale!

-¡Si tío, está muy buena!- asentí en acuerdo.

-¡Y es toda mía!- exclamé más que orgulloso.

-¡De momento Grey!- saltó Sam y lo miré mal.

-¡No es momento de tonterías! Ana y yo estamos muy bien…- rodó los ojos.

-Lo que digas, el tiempo lo dirá…- tuve que apretar la mesa para no golpear su linda cara ¡Imbécil!

-Pues… ¡Qué buen tiempo hace por aquí! ¿Verdad?- trató Jean de romper la tensión y desviar el tema.

-Si claro…- le seguí la corriente para no discutir con el idiota.

-¿Tiene hermanas?- preguntó ahora Jean y no pude evitar reír.

-No, solo 2 hermanos que son un dolor en el culo para mí…- suspiré y sonrieron de lado.

-Alguien a quién no conquista el gran Christian Grey…- se miraron entre ellos antes de volver su vista a mí- Tenemos que conocerlos.

-Podemos desayunar un día en su cafetería, así conoceréis al mayor y si Ana le dice a Seth también vendrá…- asintieron.

-¡Es una pena que no tenga una hermana! ¡Está muy, pero que muy…- me guiñó el ojo antes de terminar-…buena!

-Hermana no pero tiene una íntima amiga que se dice su gemela…- les guiñé- También está muy bien, solo que está…- antes de terminar lo hizo Sam por mí.

-¡Loca!- se puso muy serio mirando a ambos- Y si sabes lo que es mejor para ti mantente alejado de ella…- puso cara de horror- ¡Se pega como una lapa!- asentí en acuerdo.

-Es una pena, aunque me gustaría conocerla de todas formas. Si está tan buena como ella no me importaría echarle un buen polvo…- Sam resopló y reí.

-¡No te rías Grey! A Ana no le haría ninguna gracia ver como ofreces a su amiga…- me dio una sonrisa malévola ¡Maldito cabrón!

-¡No me reía por eso y lo sabes! Es porque conociendo a Kate…

-¿Qué pasa con Kate?- ¡Mierda! Preguntó Ana justo detrás de mí y no sabía si volverme o no ¿Cuánto habría escuchado?

-Christian nos comentaba que se parece mucho a ti…- dijo Jean y le sonreí en agradecimiento...

-¿En serio?- me volví y por suerte estaba sonriendo- Pues lamento deciros que ahora mismo se encuentra fuera de mercado…- abrí los ojos bastante sorprendido ¿El idiota estaría saliendo con ella?

-¿Desde cuándo?- ella puso una mano en mi pecho y sonrió.

-Desde que Elliot le pidió una cita…- me quedé más sorprendido si cabe ¿Era en serio? ¿El mismo Elliot que yo conocía?- Está muy ilusionada, así que no creo que sea posible… – ahora les sonrió a ellos y ambos se removieron incómodos, tosiendo ¡Me daba a mí que se les había puesto dura!

-Señores, señorita si están listos tomaré sus pedidos… – preguntó el camarero de nuevo ¿Por qué demonios tenía que mirarla así? ¡Sin propina lo iba a dejar para que aprendiera la lección!

-Si será lo mejor…- añadió Patrick dándome una mirada de disculpa, Jean sonrió y alzó los hombros en disculpa.

Hicimos nuestros pedidos y seguimos la conversación sobre los negocios, en la que Ana era la voz dominante ¡Me estaba poniendo duro solo de escucharla! Con razón la quería a ella, los tenía a ambos metidos en el bolsillo, consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo que les venía bien a todos y quedaron en firmar por la mañana ¡Mi chica era genial! No solo era hermosa también muy inteligente.

-¿Christian?- me giré hacia la voz femenina que me llamaba y… ¿Quién era? La recordaba vagamente, seguramente de algún polvo pero su nombre… ¡Ni idea!

-¿Si?- pregunté al fin con desconcierto, al ver mi reacción se sonrojó un poco.

-Lo siento, no quería molestar… Solo pasaba por aquí, te vi y pensé que te gustaría saludarme…- ¿En serio? ¡Pobre ilusa! Ana me dio un codazo en el costado para que hiciera algo, la chica se veía súper incómoda.

-Sí, hola…- me levanté a darle 2 besos esperando que me dijera su nombre.

-Ann…- ¡Gracias dios!- Nos conocimos en una fiesta, pero por lo que veo no me recuerdas…- dijo bastante decepcionada y traté de ser lo más cortés posible.

-Suelo asistir a muchas fiestas y siempre me olvido de las caras…- los chicos reían de mi mal trago, sobre todo Sam ¡Cabrón! ¡Lo que daría por que Elena estuviera aquí!

-Ana, encantada…- se levantó a saludarla- Soy la novia de Christian…- Ann se sonrojó más todavía y se puso nerviosa ¡Bien! Ahora sabría cómo me sentía.

-Encantada también… Yo debo... Solo... No quería… Mi intención no era... ¡Adiós!- comenzó a balbucear antes de retirarse rápidamente por el pasillo y todos en la mesa empezaron a reír.

-¡Tío! ¡Has estado genial! Esa labia que tenías era estupenda…- dijo de forma irónica y le rodé los ojos.

-¡Ja, Ja! ¡Qué gracioso Jean! ¿Acaso tú recuerdas los nombres de todas con las que echas un polvo?

-No, pero las caras si y tú…- me señaló con el dedo bastante sonriente- No recordabas ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-Tienes razón… Si no me lo hubiera dicho ni lo recordaría…- Ana me dio otro codazo en el costado.

-¡Eso ha sido muy grosero Christian!- me reprendió, al mirarla no se veía muy contenta que digamos- La chica se veía demasiado ilusionada…– me miró de forma acusatoria- Espero que no le mintieras para llevártela a la cama…– ¿qué? Abrí los ojos entre asombrado y horrorizado.

-Nena…- dije algo molesto- Nunca lo he necesitado…- rodó los ojos y sonreí- Ellas se me ofrecen sin tener que decir nada…- le besé la nariz tratando de desviar el tema.

-No me gustan esos comentarios Christian y espero que no los vuelvas a hacer en mi presencia…- dijo bastante seria y enfadada ¡Mierda! Le pasé el brazo por los hombros y la abracé besando el tope de su cabeza.

-¡Está bien princesa! Lo siento, eso estuvo fuera de lugar…- me disculpé y me besó en los labios.

-De acuerdo, que no se vuelva a repetir.

-¡Vaya! ¡Te han domado del todo!- exclamó Jean y sonreí- ¡Si no lo estuviéramos viendo no lo creeríamos!

-¡Si tío!- lo secundó Patrick mientras nos echaba una foto con su móvil- ¡Voy a colgarlo en Facebook ahora mismo!- se levantaron ambos poniéndose detrás nuestra y haciéndonos un selfie con los 4, después me pidieron fotos con Ana y se puso Sam también. En último momento ella nos la hizo a los 4 juntos- ¡Ya empiezan a opinar!- miró un momento el móvil pero no dijo nada- ¡Bueno! Ya que hemos terminado de cenar ¿Os apetece una copa antes de retirarnos?- preguntó cambiando de tema sin decir nada más, raro, pero ya le preguntaría después.

-Os lo agradezco pero estoy cansada y necesito ir a casa…- me miró- Pero podéis ir vosotros si queréis…- ¡Joder! ¡Moría por llevarla a casa y hacerle el amor de mil formas! Pero por otro lado ellos estarían solo unos días, debió intuir mi debate mental que se acercó a susurrar- Ve con ellos, nuestra velada la podemos dejar para otro día… – besó mi mejilla y se levantó a despedirse de todos- ¡Me alegro de haber venido! Supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión… – se despidieron de besos y la acompañé a la puerta donde la esperaban con el coche listo.

-Te echaré de menos…- me quejé y alzó una ceja.

-Puedes venir cuando termines…- le sonreí ampliamente- Eso si no terminan muy tarde, aunque sea solo a dormir…- aclaró y la volví a besar.

-¡Excelente idea! Lo haré o no dormiré nada esta noche sólo en mi cama…- volví a quejarme y volvió a reír.

-Entonces nos vemos después…- tras un caluroso beso de despedida se montó en el coche y se fue. Entonces volví al interior con los chicos.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?- no lo pensé, lo mejor era ir al pub de siempre, por el camino les mandaría un mensaje a José y Jack por si estaban ya allí o decidían unirse a nosotros.

-Al pub Millenium ¡Es el mejor de aquí!

-¡Pues vamos! ¡Estoy deseando ver el mercado!- exclamó emocionado mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Yo también estoy deseando probar alguna preciosa chica siatelita…- rodé los ojos.

-¡Como si no lo hubieras hecho ya!- rió más fuerte.

-Sí, pero tú me entiendes…- dijo alzando ambas cejas a la vez.

-Iré con vosotros también, necesito tomar algo y relajarme…- agregó Sam… Estuve tentado a decirle que eso me sonaba a sexo pero debido a la tensión entre nosotros decidí dejarlo estar.

-Pues… ¿A qué esperamos? ¡Vamos para allá!- fuimos cada uno a su auto y quedamos en vernos allí, llegué el primero y los esperé cerca de la entrada donde el chico amigo de Ana empezó a charlar conmigo.

-¿Viene Ana hoy señor Grey?

-Puedes llamarme Christian, ya que eres tan amigo de mi novia…- recalqué la palabra novia ¡Si lo sé! Era exagerado, pero lo necesitaba…

-Lo sé…- suspiró- Es un tipo con suerte…- asentí más que orgulloso- ¿Sabes? Después de lo ocurrido con Alec, nunca mostró interés en ningún hombre y puedo asegurarte que no era por falta de ellos…- volví a asentir- Hasta ahora…- me sonrió- Espero que les vaya bien y sepa valorarla…- al final resultó ser buen tío.

-Puedes estar tranquilo que sé perfectamente lo que vale…- le sonreí yo ahora- No pienso perderla por nada.

-¡Eso habrá que verlo Grey!- gritó Sam tras de mí, al volverme vi que los demás estaban también allí y reían.

-¡Te apuesto lo que quieras!- dije algo alterado- ¡Ana será mi esposa más pronto que tarde!- todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando de matrimonio? ¡Christian, estás más que cazado!- bromeó Jean.

-Sí ¡Es increíble! Pero mucho mejor para los demás…- rieron ambos.

-Ahora mismo no me interesa nadie más que mi Ana…- que me esperaba en casa.

-¡Dejemos la charla y vayamos dentro! Quiero tomar algo, buscar un buen polvo y dormir que mañana hay que madrugar…- dijo divertido y reí con ellos. Tras despedirnos de Aro entramos y fuimos junto a José y Jack que también se alegraron de verlos, tras saludarse tomamos asiento y pedimos unas copas. Sam al principio estuvo algo tenso pero conforme conversábamos se fue abriendo aunque sin dejar de mantener las distancias. Al cabo de una hora se acercaron un grupo de chicas necesitadas de amor y se fueron con ellos, solo quedamos Jack y yo.

-Deberías haberte ido con aquella morena…- dije señalando el lugar por el que se había ido y resopló.

-No quiero más sexo sin sentimientos Christian…- asentí, lo entendía a la perfección. Desde que Ana entró en mi vida el sexo era mucho mejor, más que nada por nuestros mutuos sentimientos.

-En eso tienes razón, el sexo con amor es lo mejor.

-Sí…- suspiró- Espero encontrarlo pronto o mis bolas se pondrán azules…- dijo entre serio y divertido y comenzamos a reír.

-¡Ya verás como sí!- le guiñé- Hablando de amor… ¿Y Lauren? ¿No crees que pueda volver a florecer vuestro amor?

-Christian…- chasqueó la lengua- Ahora es lesbiana…- ¡mierda! No lo recordaba- Así que totalmente descartada…- asentí.

-Aunque si le recuerdas lo bien que lo pasabais juntos tal vez…

-¡Christian para!- gritó algo ¿molesto?- Lauren no me interesa… – suspiré tratando de alejar de mi mente la chica que sí lo hacía.

-¡De acuerdo!- estuvimos un rato más conversando de nuestras cosas hasta que terminé mi whisky y decidí irme en busca de Ana- Yo ya me voy…- me levanté y él hizo lo mismo.

-Yo también, así descanso un poco…- salimos en busca de nuestros respectivos autos y nos despedimos antes de llegar al mío que se hallaba un poco más allá. Cuando llegué el lugar donde vivía Ana fui directo al estudio, en la puerta ya estaban de nuevo Collin y Cayo, los saludé de pasada y entré con ansias de verla ¡Ojalá estuviera despierta y ansiosa como yo!

Cuando entré en la habitación la vi enroscada entre las sábanas, por lo poco que podía ver no creía que llevara mucha ropa encima, me relamí los labios ¡Bien, menos trabajo para mí! Me desnudé antes de meterme en la cama tras ella, me pegué por detrás y comencé a acariciar su costado hasta que alcancé sus pechos, un gemido escapó de sus labios a la vez que se ponía boca arriba, en ese momento quité las sábanas ¡Estaba totalmente desnuda! Comencé a besarla y pasar mi lengua por todos sitios mientras sus gemidos iban aumentando conforme iba despertando.

-¡Christian!- gimió y la besé con desesperación, comenzamos a dar vueltas tocando todo a nuestro alcance, cuando la sentí lista la penetré de golpe y no tardamos mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo- ¡Esa fue una buena forma de despertarme!

-Sí…- la besé- Pero para el próximo te consentiré más…- rió- Este ha sido demasiado rápido, no podía esperar más…- me quejé y sonrió.

-Yo deseaba que lo hicieras…- se puso sobre mi pecho y comenzó a acariciar mi torso mientras yo enroscaba su pelo- ¿Cómo fue tu rato de chicos?

-Bien, pero te echaba de menos…- rió más fuerte.

-Christian, si apenas fueron unas horas… ¿Cómo podrías echarme de menos?

-Sinceramente te necesitaba como barrera…- alzó la cabeza y me entrecerró los ojos- Ya sabes, las chicas se arrojaban sobre mí y necesitaba mantenerlas alejadas…- dije divertido y volvió a reír.

-¡Estoy segura que sabes cómo manejarlo sin mí! Al igual que yo…- no pude evitar gruñir y ella volvió a reír.

-¿Sabes? No me gusta el camino que está tomando esta conversación…- susurré mientras le acariciaba un pezón- ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo más placentero?- no contestó, se limitó a lanzarse sobre mí, besándome con ardor, nos dejamos llevar por la pasión 2 veces más antes de caer exhaustos...

ANA

El despertador sonaba pero me encontraba demasiado exhausta para poder levantarme, después del día y noche tan ajetreada que había tenido… ¡Pero con todo el trabajo que tenía no podía ni pensar en faltar! Resoplé ofuscada, miré a Christian que seguí dormido y le acaricié el rostro ¡Era tan guapo! Le aparté el pelo de la cara y empezó a despertar, cuando abrió los ojos me dio su sexy sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días princesa! ¿Cansada?- me besó el tope de la cabeza.

-Un poco…- le sonreí de vuelta- Pero debo ir al trabajo…- resoplé- Tengo mucho que hacer…- me hizo ponerme a horcajadas sobre él de forma que su erección rozaba mi centro, sin pensarlo mucho fui bajando para que fuera entrando lentamente y lo monté mientras nos besábamos y acariciábamos por todas partes.

-¡Joder Ana! ¡No voy a durar mucho!- en cuanto tocó mi centro nos corrimos casi a la vez.

-Ahora…- le sonreí tratando de recuperar el aliento- A la ducha y al trabajo…- lo besé antes de levantarme e irme al baño.

-¡Voy contigo!- sonreí- Así ahorramos tiempo…- me guiñó ¡Seguro! Tal como preveía más que ducha seguimos nuestro juego hasta que terminamos de arreglarnos, era sorprendente como nos sincronizábamos, a pesar de todo no se me hacía incómodo, cada día me sentía más segura con él, apenas quedaban 2 semanas para el 4º aniversario de mi empresa, suspiré, ¡Esperaba que todo este asunto del secuestro estuviera arreglado para entonces! Ahora me sentía más animada a decir la verdad.

-¿En qué piensas?- me abrazó por detrás y besó mi cuello.

-Nada de importancia, solo en las cosas que debo hacer…- asintió no muy convencido.

-¿Podemos comer juntos hoy? Puedo pasar por ti o vernos en el lugar que quieras…- suspiré pensando en lo que me esperaba hoy y si podría escaquearme.

-Mejor nos vemos allí…- sonreí- Yo te aviso cuando vaya por si me entretengo con algo.

-No creo que puedas entretenerte con algo más sabiendo que espero por ti nena…- dijo con su tan conocida sonrisa ¡Engreído!

-Bueno…- me acerqué a susurrar sobre sus labios- Todo puede pasar ¿No crees?...- pregunté mientras batía mis pestañas con fuerza.

-Eres mala conmigo…- fingió un puchero adorable- Por si acaso, te llamaré a la hora del almuerzo para recordártelo…- sonreí.

-Esperaré ansiosa tu llamada…- entonces me acordé- ¿Tus amigos vendrán o seremos solo los 2?

-Solo los 2…- apretó su abrazo a mi cintura- Con ellos podemos quedar en otro momento…- besó ligeramente mis labios- De todas maneras tenían una mañana muy ajetreada, no creo que estén libres para el almuerzo.

-Entiendo…- lo besé de nuevo- Ahora vayamos a comer algo antes de comenzar el día…- cuando salimos al salón ya estaban Cayo y Collin esperándonos, tras saludarlos desayunamos juntos en la pequeña cocina y una vez terminamos nos dieron privacidad para despedirnos.

-Nos veremos luego preciosa, te echaré de menos…- me besó de forma intensa antes de salir hacia el coche ¡Echaba de menos conducir a mi bebé! No podía esperar para volver a cogerlo.

-¡Vamos Ana!- Cayo me abrió la puerta del coche, Christian volvió a besarme antes de entrar.

-¡No lo olvides! ¡Te llamaré!- gritó antes de alejarse y le sonreí en acuerdo.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Que tengas un lindo día! Nos veremos luego…- fuimos al trabajo, cuando llegué a la altura de la mesa de Kate pude apreciar que estaba radiante- ¡Buenos días!

-¡Oh Ana! ¡Muy buenos días! Necesito hablar contigo en privado…- susurró emocionada mientras me arrastraba a mi oficina y cerraba la puerta- ¡Ana! Necesito que me prestes uno de esos bonitos vestidos de Sam para mi cita con Elliot…- me hizo gracia el tono suplicante en su voz.

-Claro que si Kate, ya te dije que puedes coger lo que quieras de mi armario…- le sonreí- Se te ve muy animada con la cita.

-¡Sí!- gritó con ojos soñadores- ¡Me encanta Ana! Espero que sea algo más…- agregó guiñándome el ojo.

-Yo también lo espero…- me abrazó efusivamente- Es un gran chico Kate, no lo estropees…- se puso en arras mirándome ofendida.

-¡Me gusta mucho Ana! ¡Puedes estar segura que no lo estropearé!

-Me alegro…- abrí la puerta de nuevo- Ahora debo empezar a trabajar…- rodó los ojos.

-¡Ya me voy!- salió hacia su mesa- Te dejo con tus asuntos…- reí.

-Adiós Kate…- me saludó con la mano mientras se acercaba a la misma y entré de nuevo a ponerme manos a la obra. La mañana pasó de forma rápida, cuando quise darme cuenta era la hora de comer, Christian me mandó un mensaje para decirme que le había salido un imprevisto y no iba a poder comer conmigo.

-¿Me acompañas preciosa?- levanté la vista para encontrarme a un divertido Embry- Hemos terminado por hoy y cuando me iba Kate me dijo que todavía no habías salido a comer.

-¿Kate también vendrá?- pregunté y puso cara de espanto a lo que no pude evitar reír.

-¡No! Ella se iba con Elliot…- asentí contenta, parecía estar tomándolo en serio.

-De acuerdo ¡Vamos!- cogí el móvil por si Christian me llamaba, la chaqueta y salimos junto a los chicos. Nos llevaron al restaurante de Alec, una vez en la mesa recordé que Paul no me había contestado a lo de la cita y decidí llamarlo mientras Embry llegaba del baño.

-¿Hola? ¿Ana?

-¿Porque no me has contestado el mensaje? ¡Creí que querías conocer a mi amigo!- suspiré algo molesta- Me costó convencerlo pero ahora no sé si ha sido buena idea…

-Perdona, no es lo que crees, me sigue interesando, es solo que he estado muy ocupado para responderte…- escuché ruido de papeles- Voy a mirar mi agenda y te digo el día…- asentí a pesar que no podía verme- Tengo libre la noche del domingo ¿Qué te parece?

-Por mí no hay problema pero tendría que consultarlo con Christian y Alec.

-Entonces me confirmas cuando lo hagas y te mando el lugar y hora.

-De acuerdo, te lo confirmaré lo antes que pueda… Adiós…- cuando colgamos les mandé un mensaje a cada uno preguntándole al respecto.

-¿Qué haces tan atareada con el móvil?- rodé los ojos.

-Preguntando como tienen la agenda Alec y Christian para el domingo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Algo especial…- le guiñé y me acerqué a su oído a susurrar- ¿Porque hoy no hay prensa?- pregunté desconcertada de no ver periodistas o quinceañeras tras nosotros.

-Hoy alguien les dijo que estaría en el Coffee…- me guiñó- Así podemos estar tranquilos…- reí.

-Desde que tengo escolta no sé lo que es eso…- susurré algo melancólica ¡Deseaba recuperar mi vida de nuevo!

-¡Seguro que pronto terminará todo!- puso su mano sobre la mía y la apretó- Pero si te sientes más tranquila puedo hacer una llamada y…- reí.

-Por mí no lo hagas pero si necesitas de tus fans…- negó.

-A veces necesito tranquilidad…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Siempre he pensado que te gustaba todo esto de ser perseguido…- rodó los ojos.

-Antes sí, ya me cansé…- suspiró- Cuando estábamos en la universidad era una novedad para mí, ahora se ha vuelto demasiado monótono…- asentí en acuerdo- Solo me gusta cuando me interesa la persona que lo hace...- reí.

-Eso quiere decir que solo para ligar ¿Verdad?- comenzó a reír alzando sus manos.

-¡Suena muy mal viniendo de ti!- dijo divertido- Pero lo has clavado…- rodé los ojos- Así tengo diversión mientras llega la indicada…- me miró muy serio antes de seguir- Lo que me lleva a la pregunta… ¿Christian es el tuyo Ana?- abrí los ojos sorprendida, todavía no estaba preparada para contestar.

-Puedo asegurarte que estamos bien…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-No es eso lo que pregunté.

-Lo sé…- alcé los hombros- Pero no estoy preparada para contestar de momento…- suspiré- Estamos bien y espero seguir así mucho tiempo...- esperó en silencio que agregara algo más pero al ver que no lo hacía…

-¡Eres imposible! ¿Tan mal te dejó tu ex que no quieres hablar de compromiso?- lo señalé con el dedo bastante seria.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! Eso quedó en el pasado, lo que nos depare el futuro solo nos interesa a Christian y a mí.

-¡De acuerdo! No te enfades, solo quería saber hasta qué punto va en serio lo vuestro, ya sabes…- le entrecerré los ojos y me los rodó ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? Pero contesté lo más sincera que pude.

-Lo quiero mucho, no puedo asegurar que estaremos siempre así pero por ahora me vale…- suspiré- Y con el tiempo…- sonreí- ¿Quién sabe?

-Supongo que quieres decir que si…- alcé los hombros mientras tomaba la carta.

-Supongo…- señalé la suya- Ahora será mejor que comamos algo o se nos pasará la hora...- Seguimos conversando de cosas relacionadas con el trabajo durante nuestra comida y cuando ya nos íbamos nos tuvimos que topar con las 3 idiotas.

-¡Qué coincidencia vernos aquí!- gritó Elena, como siempre ella era la voz cantante del grupo de idiotas.

-Por suerte para todos, nosotros ya nos íbamos.

-¿Qué haces comiendo con él?- señaló a Embry- ¿Christian hoy no tuvo tiempo para ti?- ¡Idiota! ¡Cómo si le importara!

-Hemos tenido cosas importantes que hacer y no hemos podido sacar tiempo, si es lo que te interesa…- dije tratando de mantener la calma y rieron.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios os importa lo que hagan los demás? ¿No tenéis vida propia o qué?- gritó Embry colérico y todas quedaron blancas ¡Joderos zorras!

-¡Será mejor que volvamos con nuestros amigos y dejemos a estos maleducados!- ¡Pobres ilusos con los que estuvieran!

-¡Iros antes que se den cuenta de las víboras que sois y salgan corriendo!- les volvió a gritar bajo su mirada asesina ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Tenía una mezcla de emoción y alegría increíble! A pesar de todo se fueron con la cabeza bien alta y el orgullo intacto sin molestarse en contestar, una vez que las perdimos de vista nos miramos y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, me puso el brazo por el hombro y fuimos al coche- ¡Ésas sí que están locas de atar!- asentí totalmente de acuerdo, una vez nos montamos emprendimos el camino de vuelta, pero enseguida sentí que Cayo y Collin se pusieron nerviosos.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Debemos despistarlo! Se nos está acercando demasiado…

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté mientras miraba en la dirección que ellos lo hacían y vi un coche pegado a nosotros, me resultaba vagamente familiar…

-¡Nos están siguiendo! ¡Así que agarraos fuerte!- dicho esto comenzó a acelerar y la adrenalina me puso a 1000… Embry se veía divertido, yo en cambio no sabía cómo sentirme, cuando entramos a un tramo de carretera estrecho se pusieron a nuestra altura y pude ver a ambos tipos ¡Mierda! ¡Uno era el que vi ligando con Kate y el otro el que intentó secuestrarme la primera vez!

-¡Son ellos! ¡Avisa a la policía! ¡Si los cogen de una vez podré recuperar mi vida!

-Ya hemos avisado Ana, han preparado una emboscada al final de la calle…- dijo Cayo sonriente señalando al frente- No tiene salida.

-¡Bien!- aplaudí más que contenta ¡Sería genial volver a mi rutina diaria!

-¡Esto es emocionante! Me recuerda a una de las películas de acción que hice… ¡Pero esto es mucho mejor!- iba a reír pero comenzaron a dispararnos ¡Dios! Esperaba que no saliera nadie herido.

-¡Agachaos!- nos ordenó Cayo a la vez que disparaba de vuelta- ¡Mierda! No consigo darle a las ruedas.

-¡Dámela! Tengo mejor ángulo desde aquí…- me miró como si estuviera loca - ¿Qué?

-¿Sabes disparar?- Rodé los ojos ¡Ni que fuera tan difícil!

-No, pero seguro que puedo hacerlo….- negó.

-Lo siento Ana, pero no puedo dejarte un arma si no sabes ni disparar ¡Sería un peligro para todos!- se pasó al asiento de atrás y comenzó a disparar desde mi ventanilla, Embry me tenía abrazada por los hombros y pegada a él. El camino se me hizo eterno hasta que de repente todo paró y dejaron de escucharse disparos. Yo seguía abrazada de Embry y tapándome los oídos hasta que lo escuché.

-Ana, ya acabó todo…- besó el tope de mi cabeza y asentí llorando de la emoción ¡Por fin recuperaría mi vida!

-¡Me alegro!- dije mientras las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos sin control, al ver su cara de desconcierto le aclaré- Son lágrimas de felicidad…- asintió volviendo a besar el tope de mi cabeza.

-¡No llores más preciosa! Vamos a bajarnos, tenemos que ir a declarar a comisaria…- asentí y él tuvo que guiarme, me encontraba tan desorientada y emocionada a la vez.

-Ana ¿Puedes ir con él?- preguntó Cayo señalando a Embry y asentí- Nosotros iremos al interrogatorio para averiguar quién les pagó por secuestrar a Anastasia y porqué.

-Claro…- uno de los policías nos llevó a comisaria donde tuve que presentar la acusación formal, declarar todo lo ocurrido y certificar que eran los mismos tipos del ataque anterior. Llamamos a Leah que se presentó allí enseguida para hacerse cargo de todo el papeleo. Se puede decir que estuve toda la tarde allí metida y cuando acabamos era demasiado tarde para volver al trabajo…

-¿Te llevo a casa Ana?- preguntó Leah y asentí.

-Sí, pero… ¿Te quedarás hasta que venga Christian? No quiero quedarme sola.

-Por supuesto que lo haré…- me guiñó el ojo y le sonreí.

-Yo las acompañaré…- se apuntó Embry y lo miramos sonrientes- ¿Qué? Después de lo ocurrido no puedo dejar a 2 bellas damas abandonadas a su suerte…- reímos.

-¡Anda vamos!- fuimos en el coche de Leah, cuando llegamos se encontraba Quil allí, pensé que después de lo de hoy no sería necesario, el debió intuir mi duda.

-Será el tiempo que encontremos al que los mandó…- resoplé con frustración- No podemos bajar la guardia y mande a otros a terminar el trabajo…- ¡Mierda! Esperaba que fuera cuestión de unos días. Leah, Embry y yo entramos al estudio, les ofrecí algo de beber y comer mientras me duchaba, cuando salí lo hice con mi pijama y bata, estuvimos conversando y riendo sin parar, Embry era muy divertido, me vino bien para desconectar de todo… Pero el cansancio de no haber dormido apenas anoche más el estrés de lo ocurrido me hizo caer dormida en el sofá junto a Embry…

CHRISTIAN

¡Joder! Llevaba intentando dar con Ana desde la hora del almuerzo, aunque le mandé un mensaje necesitaba escucharla, suspiré en derrota, incluso llamé a Collin y Cayo y nada… ¡Nadie me contestaba! Eso me preocupaba ¿Les habría pasado algo? ¿Mi Ana estaría bien?

¡Me iba a volver loco de preocupación! Entonces mi móvil sonó pero era un número desconocido.

-¿Si?

-Christian soy Leah, la amiga de Ana.

-¿Está contigo?

-Sí, está con nosotros, acaba de quedarse dormida…- ¿Qué?

-¿Porque no me ha llamado? Estaba muy preocupado...- tras un suspiro que no me gustó nada me contestó.

-Han atrapado a los 2 secuestradores…- comenzó a contarme todo con lujo de detalles ¡Me alegraba que los hubieran cogido! ¡Malditos hijos de puta! Iba a hacer lo que estuviera en mi mano para que callera sobre ellos todo el peso de la ley. Mi pobre Ana debía estar agotada, me puse la chaqueta y recogí todo para irme directo al estudio para estar con ella.

-Voy ya para allá.

-Está bien, te esperaremos para irnos…- tras colgar fui a mi coche lo más rápido que pude y llegué enseguida cuando subí encontré a Quil.

-¡Vaya Grey! ¡Que tarde te apareces hoy! Tu chica se encuentra muy bien acompañada…- me sonrió de una forma que no me gustó nada.

-Leah me lo dijo…- alzó una ceja.

-¿Y no te importa?- ¿a qué demonios se refería?- ¿Te molestaba que yo estuviera al cargo de su vigilancia y sin embargo que el actor ése esté ahí con ella no?- ¿Qué? ¿El idiota estaba ahí? Por mi cara se dio cuenta que no sabía y comenzó a reír.

-No te han dicho ¿Verdad?- negué y entré corriendo ignorando sus risas. Nada más entrar la vi recostada en el sofá sobre ese maldito, estaba dormida y él le acariciaba el pelo ¡Maldito idiota!

-¡Qué demonios haces tocando a mi Ana!- paró de hacerlo para mirarme.

-Solo trataba de confortarla, ha sido un día duro para ella.

-Si Christian, ella no quería estar sola y decidimos acompañarla…- lo secundó Leah y asentí a regañadientes.

-Bien, pues ahora que estoy aquí, no hace falta que os quedéis más tiempo…- lo dije mirándolo a él nada más para que se diera por aludido.

-¡Eso ha sido muy grosero Grey!- me gritó y le entrecerré los ojos- Pero tienes razón, ya es hora de ir a dormir y estoy seguro que aquí no hay sitio para todos…- dijo con una amplia sonrisa ¡Idiota!

-Si…- Leah le rodó los ojos antes de volverse a mí- No ha comido nada antes de dormirse, cuando despierte oblígala a comer algo…- asentí, Embry se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla dejando su cabeza sobre el cojín, enseguida los acompañé a la puerta.

-Gracias por estar con ella cuando yo no podía…-me disculpé bastante apenado y molesto por no haber sido informado de esto antes- Pero nadie me avisó de nada y no supe lo ocurrido hasta que me contaste tú…- miré a Leah.

-Lo siento Christian, debí haberlo hecho antes pero con todo el trajín no me acordé.

-No te preocupes, al menos ya lo hice…- le sonreí- Más vale tarde que nunca, luego llamaré a Collin para saber qué pasó con esos tipos.

-Yo hablaré con ellos mañana, debo ultimar unas cosas para la denuncia.

-Grey…- interrumpió Embry nuestra conversación- Eres un tipo afortunado, cuídala u otro se la llevará…- dicho esto me guiñó el ojo mientras se alejaba con Leah ¡Idiota! Me quedé observando sus coqueteos con ella ¡Era peor que yo! Volví al interior con Ana, me acerqué a ella y besé ligeramente sus labios, ella fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco y al verme sonrió ¡Su sonrisa iluminaba mi alma de una forma increíble! Era como si nada más que nosotros 2 existiera.

-¡Christian!- me abrazó efusivamente- ¡Me alegro de verte!- nos besamos con ardor- Siento no haber estado atenta al móvil, pero con todo lo que pasó ni siquiera me acordé…- me senté a su lado y la abracé.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, ya Leah me contó lo ocurrido, luego llamaré a Collin para saber si hay novedades…- asintió- Ahora debemos comer algo…- le di un beso en la cabeza y me levanté para ir a la cocina.

-¿Vas a cocinar tú? No hay nada hecho y no me apetece hacerlo ¿Qué tal si pedimos unas pizzas? ¡Me apetece una de 4 quesos!

-Pues pizza será…- cogí el teléfono y llamé para pedirlas.

-¿Cuánto tardará?- preguntó con esa mirada que conocía demasiado bien.

-Una media hora…- me dio un beso ardiente y puso su mano sobre mi miembro, fui regando besos por su cuello- ¿Tienes algo en mente para ocupar ese tiempo?

-Me apetece probar este sofá…- dijo mordiéndose el labio y sonreí.

-Tus deseo son órdenes…- la tomé de su apetitoso trasero para colocarla sobre mí y comencé a desnudarla con rapidez, lamiendo todo lo que quedaba a mi alcance, cuando sentía la necesidad de bajar más la tumbé y me agaché para seguir probando su centro, mientras la saboreaba la penetraba con los dedos hasta que sentí su orgasmo. A continuación me desnudó de cintura para abajo y se agachó a comerla con el mismo deseo que yo a ella, ella siguió hasta que no pude más y alcancé el orgasmo, tras limpiar los resquicios del mismo la puse en cuatro y la penetré primero por delante, cuando me quedaba poco cambié a atrás usando mis dedos en el otro para corrernos juntos.

Cuando acabamos estábamos sudados y agotados, por lo que fui decirle a Quil que íbamos a ducharnos y recogiera las pizzas por si llegaban antes que termináramos. En la ducha nos volvimos a entretener limpiándonos al uno al otro, antes de volver a hacerla mía de nuevo bajo el chorro de la misma ¡Nunca podría saciarme de ella! ¡Haría lo que fuera por hacerle perder el miedo al compromiso y conseguir que se case conmigo!

-Christian, debemos salir ya…- insistió tras el mismo- Las pizzas han debido llegar hace rato y no quiero comerla fría…- mientras hablaba la seguía besando en el cuello y reía- ¡Christian!

-¡Está bien! ¡Me rindo! ¡Vístete!- salimos de la ducha y mientras ella se vestía cogí la pequeña maleta de ropa que llevaba conmigo desde que me quedaba con Ana y me puse un pijama. Una vez listo salí a ver si había llegado nuestro pedido, Quil lo había dejado encima de la mesa, me aseguré que estuviera caliente para comerla, cogí 2 copas y una botella de vino y lo puse en la mesa.

-¡Qué bien huele! ¡Estoy hambrienta!- dijo al llegar y nos pusimos a comer, conversando de cosas sin importancia, cuando estábamos a punto de terminar sonó mi teléfono, era Collin.

-Dime Collin.

-¡Los tenemos bien cogidos! Aunque no sabemos con certeza quién les pagó para ello…- suspiró- Según dicen el tipo lo hizo todo por teléfono por lo que nunca lo vieron cara a cara, solo nos serían de ayuda en un reconocimiento de voz…- volvió a suspirar- Y sin un sospechoso no podemos hacer mucho…- ¡Mierda!

-Entonces… ¿Con la seguridad que haremos?- Ana me frunció el ceño.

-Dejaremos solo uno, no creemos que tras lo ocurrido se vuelva a arriesgar.

-¡Pero no podemos confiarnos! También tenemos la fiesta dónde hará público que es ella.

-No creo que sea conveniente, es mejor dejarlo para cuando atrapemos al tipo.

-Se lo comentaré, pero no creo que le haga mucha gracia.

-Lo sé pero es lo mejor, se lo pondríamos más fácil si saben que es ella.

-Lo sé, bueno Collin te dejo descansar y nosotros haremos lo mismo.

-Mañana os informo mejor y hablo son Ana detenidamente ¡Nos vemos Christian!

-Adiós…- colgué.

-¿Seguiré con la vigilancia?- asentí- ¡Joder! Esperaba que una vez los cogieran me dejaran tranquila…- la abracé besándola suavemente.

-No sabemos quién los manda así que no podemos arriesgarnos, pero solo será 1 a partir de mañana…- asintió sin mucho ánimo.

-Supongo que algo es algo…- la tomé en brazos y la llevé a la cama -¿Y de volver a mi casa?

-Collin no me ha dicho nada, sólo que mañana hablará contigo ¡Ahora a descansar!

-Mi móvil Christian, debo cargarlo y mirar si tengo algo importante…- suspiró- No lo he visto desde el mediodía. Rebusqué en su bolso hasta dar con él y se lo di, cuando lo encendió estuvo mirándolo un rato hasta que se puso pálida y lo dejo caer.

-¿Qué pasa Ana?- ella negó mirando hacia el móvil. Lo cogí y miré lo que la había en la pantalla, era un mensaje enviado a su correo personal por alguien desconocido.

Parece que nuestro encuentro va a retrasarse un poco, pero no importa… Si algo tengo es paciencia para conseguir lo que quiero.

Además ahora tengo la ventaja de saber tu secreto y muy pronto serás mía Anastasia ¿O debería decir Ana?

Prefiero Ana, es un nombre más acorde a tu belleza, siempre tuve la sospecha que serias hermosa pero no imaginaba cuánto. Esperaré con ansias nuestro encuentro.

Besos

Caballero de la luna.

¡Mierda! ¡Ahora estaba convencido que no iba a ser tan fácil deshacerse del tipo este!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***


	23. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

ANA

¡Mierda! ¡No lo podía creer! Ese tipo ya sabía quién era… Y lo peor de todo es que seguía interesado en mí, suspiré bastante frustrada, tras ver el mensaje anoche Christian intentó animarme sin éxito ¿quién podría hacerlo en mi situación? Se abrazó a mí y me estuvo arrullando hasta que me hice la dormida y él finalmente se durmió, cuando en realidad no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche dándole vueltas a todo este asunto ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Es por dinero? ¿Por algo más? ¡Mierda!

Me parecía increíble que ahora que empezaba a ser feliz con alguien más mi vida se complicara por esto, eso me dio que pensar… ¿Sería esa la razón? No podía ser… El tipo no sabía quién era hasta ahora, mucho menos de Christian, volví a resoplar antes de levantarme, el reloj todavía marcaba las 5:24 de la mañana, estaba agotada y no podía pegar ojo, tal vez un vaso de leche caliente ayudara con eso. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarlo y fui a la cocina, cuando estaba por ir al sofá para sentarme a tomármelo una figura oscura cerca de la ventana me sobresaltó.

-¿Ana? ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?- preguntó Cayo desde la penumbra y no pude evitar preguntarme… ¿Cuándo había venido?

-¿Tú qué haces ahí en la oscuridad? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

-Estaba preocupado y decidí venir yo a hacer el relevo a Quil…- vino a abrazarme, a continuación me llevó tomada de los hombros al sofá- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Y quiero la verdad…- rodé los ojos- Nada de ese "estoy bien" carente de sentido…- a pesar del tiempo sin vernos me conocía demasiado bien.

-Tengo una mezcla confusa de sentimientos…- asintió en silencio- Estoy asustada y cabreada ¡Ese hombre ya lo sabe todo! Y no parece que quiera darse por vencido…- las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sin control y me abrazó bastante fuerte.

-Lo sé, estamos intentando rastrearlo pero no sé si podamos conseguirlo.

-No entiendo esa obsesión de tener a alguien contra su voluntad ¡Es algo ilógico!

-Debe ser alguien que no está muy cuerdo o quizás quiere dinero…- negué.

-Por su mensaje estoy convencida que sólo me quiere a mí ¡Incluso antes de saber quién era! ¿No te parece raro? ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo era! Y por la cantidad de dinero que les pagaba a los secuestradores debe tener bastante poder adquisitivo.

-Tienes razón…- chasqueó la lengua- Pero no es hora de pensar en eso…- sonrió mirando el vaso de leche en mi mano- ¡Tómate la leche y trata de dormir! Por tu cara no has debido hacerlo todavía.

-La verdad es que no…- suspiré- Tuve que hacerme la dormida para que Christian pudiera descansar… - asintió.

-Está preocupado y no es para menos.

-Lo sé.

-Cambiando de tema, te veo feliz…- sonreí como tonta.

-Muy feliz.

-No te preocupes más…- me dio un leve codazo en el costado- Nosotros nos encargamos…- me guiñó- ¡Somos los mejores!

-Gracias…- quedamos en silencio mientras bebía mi vaso de leche- No quiero cambiar mi vida…- dije bastante seria- Os dejaré vigilarme de lejos, solo a uno y en el 4º aniversario diré quién soy. No tiene caso ocultarlo cuando ya lo sabe…- sonreí sin mucho ánimo- El acoso de la prensa no se hará esperar y como dijisteis me vendrá bien…- resoplé- Así no tendré que tener a Embry encima todo el día…- rió.

-¿Es un poco pesado, eh?- reí.

-¿Solo un poco?- pregunté con horror fingido- Yo diría insistente, aunque conociéndolo no se le puede tomar en serio…- asintió- Le gusta coquetear y yo no soy una excepción.

-Si me permites mi opinión…- asentí mientras lo miraba expectante- Creo que le gustas…- rodé los ojos- Lo de coquetear no puede evitarlo porque lo lleva en los genes…- reímos, enseguida se puso serio para continuar- ¡Es verdad! - le di un ligero codazo en el costado.

-¿Si?- pregunté con sarcasmo- Ni lo hubiera imaginado…- rodó los ojos- ¡Menos mal que el sábado tengo mi noche de chicas para distraerme de todo esto!- me apretó más fuerte a la vez que reía.

-Solo siento tener que perdérmelo.

-¿Querías verme en plan solo chicas?- pregunté divertida y rió- Soy bastante aburrida.

-No lo creo, todas juntas sois un grupo digno de conocer…- sonreí- Cada una tiene su encanto y en conjunto sois geniales…- asentí totalmente de acuerdo.

-Sí, somos geniales… Por cierto ¿Quién viene conmigo?

-Phil…- asentí.

-El pobre se aburrirá bastante.

-Sobre todo por lo tímido que es…- asentí en acuerdo, lo poco que lo había tratado me había dado cuenta que era súper tímido con las mujeres, tal vez él y Ava…

-¿Estás ideando alguna travesura?- preguntó con su sonrisa malvada.

-Solo pensaba…- asintió no muy convencido.

-¿Y Christian? ¿Cómo lleva lo de tu cita con Embry mañana? Ya me contó Quil la cara que puso al enterase que estaba aquí contigo…- rodé los ojos.

-Él entiende que solo somos amigos que van a ponerse al día…- lo miré más seria- ¡Además de tener que ser vista por todos esos reporteros que no lo dejan en paz!- rió y suspiré- Por lo menos saben que Christian es mi novio, así que no creo que haya malos entendidos esta vez.

-Eso lo dejó más que claro el otro día…- volvió a sonreír- Me alegro por ti Ana.

-Y yo…- sonreí orgullosa- Christian es maravilloso, nunca pensé enamorarme de un tipo como él.

-¿En qué sentido? Se ve buen tipo y muy atento.

-Hasta hace nada se tiraba a todo lo que llevara o pudiera llevar una falda…- dije destilando sarcasmo y rió.

-Bueno…- chasqueó la lengua- Si lo hacía siendo libre no veo lo malo.

-Así es… Lo más raro fue que tras nuestra primera vez me pidió exclusividad…- abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿La primera vez?- asentí- Puede que ya entonces estuviera enamorado…- no pude evitar dar un respingo que no pasó desapercibido para él- ¿Todavía te escama esa palabra?

-Algo…- alcé los hombros- Pero poco a poco voy abriéndome...- sonreí- Ya he avanzado un montón, de no querer compromisos ahora tengo uno…- suspiré- De momento no puedo dar más.

-Tranquila, lo mejor de todo es que te entiende y te da tu espacio.

-Sí, es increíble…- sonreí recordándolo- Por eso lo quiero…- besó el tope de mi cabeza.

-Deberías volver a la cama, hoy será un día ajetreado y necesitas descansar…- miró su reloj- al menos un par de horas.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón!- me levanté más animada- Iré a acurrucarme con Christian e intentaré dormir lo poco que me queda.

-Mejor que nada es ¿No crees?- sonreí, nos despedimos y volví a la habitación para meterme en la cama abrazando a Christian y al fin pude quedarme dormida.

-Cariño despierta…- susurró mientras besaba mi cuello y no pude evitar reír por las cosquillas.

-¡Christian!

-¿No has dormido nada verdad?- preguntó preocupado.

-Un poco…- sonreí tratando de tranquilizarlo- Pero ya me recuperaré esta noche, haré lo imprescindible y volveré lo antes que posible….- tras unos segundos en silencio habló bastante serio.

-Ana, quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo…- dijo bastante serio y decidido dejándome en shock- No quiero que te sientas incómoda con ello pero es mejor que estar aquí….- suspiró ofuscado- Ahora que sabe quién eres no tiene sentido seguir aquí… Estoy convencido que dará con este sitio… Y como sabes en mi apartamento hay más seguridad.

-Christian… No sé si estoy preparada para lo que implica vivir juntos…- a pesar de todo no borró su sonrisa.

-Pues implica…- besos- Estar más tiempo juntos…- besos- Compartir cosas entre nosotros…- besos- Y conocernos más a fondo…- alzó ambas cejas y reí- Entre otras cosas.

-Me lo pensaré ¿De acuerdo?- su rostro fue adornado con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Estupendo!- volvió a besar mi cuello- Espero que tu respuesta sea positiva.

-Ya veremos, ahora…- me levanté- Debo ducharme y arreglarme para empezar mi día.

-¡Te acompaño a la ducha y ahorramos tiempo!- no pude evitar reír.

-Sí…- me mordí el labio admirando su torso desnudo- Necesito algo con lo que despertar del todo…- tras darme su sexy sonrisa fuimos a la ducha dónde dimos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión un par de veces mientras nos enjabonábamos mutuamente. En cuanto estuvimos listos salimos y encontramos a Cayo desayunando café con bollos, al vernos nos sonrió.

-¡Buenos días parejita!

-¡Buenos días!- contestamos a la vez- ¿Hay bollos para mí?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-¡Claro! He comprado suficiente para todos…- tras servirme un café me senté junto a él, cogí uno y me puse a comer, en cuanto terminamos Cayo se puso más serio antes de hablar.

-Tenemos que pasar por comisaría para hacer el reconocimiento…- asentí.

-¿Se ha sabido algo del tipo que los contrató?- pregunté ansiosa deseando con todas mis ganas que así fuera.

-No, lo siento Ana…- dijo bastante apenado, entonces vino a mi mente una idea. Estaba segura que era lo mejor para todos.

-No es tu culpa, solo espero que todo esto termine cuanto antes ¡Es más! Voy a dar la entrevista sobre mí a esa revista antes del día de la fiesta, así me quitaré un peso de encima.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Christian algo nervioso- No quiero que te precipites por lo que pasó ayer.

-Lo he estado pensando…- casi toda la noche pensé- Como es algo que va a saberse de todas formas ¡Mientras antes mejor! Hace tiempo que insisten en una entrevista con Anastasia ofreciendo cifras muy elevadas, la aceptaré y donaré el dinero a las causas benéficas que apoyo…- ambos me observaban con orgullo.

-¡Eres maravillosa!- exclamó antes de besarme apasionadamente- ¡Y te amo más por eso!- la palabra cada vez se me hacía más agradable.

-¡Yo también Christian!- lo besé de vuelta y una sonrisa iluminó su cara. Nos despedimos antes de irme con Cayo a comisaría, Christian me dio un beso largo y apasionado junto a mi auto antes de irse, tras varios días sin poder tomarlo convencí a Cayo que me acompañara en el mismo, no estaba dispuesta dejarlo más, me quedé más tiempo de la cuenta admirándolo antes de entrar.

-¿Parece que lo echabas de menos?- sonreí.

-No te puedes hacer una idea…- tras montarnos fuimos a comisaría dónde tras terminar el reconocimiento nos dirigimos a la empresa y me detuve junto a Kate- Necesito que contactes con The Gossip para programar la entrevista con Anastasia…- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Ana, esos tíos todavía no sabemos seguro sí...!- la interrumpí.

-El que los mandó ya sabe quién soy…- se veía consternada- Así que ahora mismo da igual…- suspiré- Quiero terminarlo cuanto antes…- asintió- Contacta a Leah para que se encargue que todo el dinero sea destinado a las asociaciones benéficas con las que colaboro.

-Lo haré, pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me mandó un correo anoche…- abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida- Me lo dijo bien claro, solo queda esperar que lo cojan y saber porque esa obsesión por mí.

-Podrías usarme para despistar…- la miré mal.

-¿Cómo crees que voy a arriesgarte Kate? Ahora haz lo que te dije, necesito terminarlo cuanto antes…- resopló sin replicar y se puso a hacer lo que le había dicho, tal parece que juntarse con Elliot le estaba viniendo bien. Nada más entrar en mi oficina me puse a trabajar, estaba muy concentrada cuando entró Alec, no pude ocultar mi sonrisa al verlo.

-¡Alec!- nos abrazamos.

-Vine en cuanto me enteré ¿Estás bien?- asentí- ¡Menos mal! No sabes el mal rato que pasé cuando me lo dijeron.

-Ahora solo queda saber quién los mandó…- asintió, entonces recordé que tenía que hablar con todos para decir la verdad antes que la revista lo publicara, no quería que se enfadaran conmigo- Por cierto, necesito que me hagas un favor…- asintió- Quiero que organices una comida con todos y me refiero a todos, tengo que contarles algo importante.

-¿Qué sería eso? – preguntó curioso y sonreí.

-Os lo diré entonces…- le guiñé- Si puede ser el domingo mucho mejor…- quería hacerlo antes que se diera a conocer en los medios y estaba segura que la revista haría la entrevista lo antes posible.

-De acuerdo…- en ese momento entró Kate.

-Ana, ya tengo ese asunto listo para que lo mires…- dijo mirando de reojo a Alec y asentí sabiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

-Ahora lo veo…- me volví a Alec- Si no te importa ¿Podrías acompañar a Kate un segundo? Cuando acabe con esto te aviso, tenemos que hablar de nuestra cita…- me guiñó el ojo.

-¡Dalo por hecho!- se alejó con Kate- ¿Porque no me llevas a ver ese tal Embry del que todos hablan? Me han dicho que es muy simpático…- se alejaron hablando y sacudí la cabeza, parecía que se iba soltando poco a poco.

-¡Hola!- saludé a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Anastasia?

-Sí, supongo que ya les habrán informado sobre mi deseo de darme a conocer antes de lo que tenía previsto, he elegido su revista porque confío lo traten de forma respetuosa, nada de titulares cadenciosos, quiero que digan las mismas palabras que yo exprese en la entrevista ¡Es mi única petición! Respecto al dinero, acepto su última oferta y será donado a varias asociaciones ¿Alguna pregunta?

-No, parece que lo tiene todo bien atado… Respecto al periodista que la haga ¿Tiene alguno en mente?

-Solo quiero que sea alguien serio, respete mis opiniones y no las tergiverse, en cuanto a fotos se harán conmigo y con mi novio. Quiero dejar bien claro que estamos bien antes que nos molesten con rumores innecesarios y malintencionados.

-Entonces ya está comprometida ¡Una lástima!– rodé los ojos.

-Como sea, dime día, hora, lugar y allí estaremos, espero que lo avisen a él también por si tuviera inconveniente para cambiarlo, mi secretaría les dará su número de teléfono.

-Bien, le avisaré lo antes posible y gracias por pensar en nosotros, me ocuparé personalmente de hablar con él.

-Ninguna palabra de quién somos antes que salga la revista, sé que cuando sepan quién es mi novio sabrán quién soy y espero que no salga antes de tiempo.

-Sí, no se preocupe, nosotros somos los más interesados en que no se filtre nada de esto. Así que voy a organizarlo y te aviso ¡Gracias de nuevo!

-De nada, esperaré su llamada…- colgué y salí en busca de Alec, lo encontré muy entretenido conversando con Kate y Embry.

-¡Ana! - Embry me abrazó efusivamente alzándome en brazos- ¡Te ves mejor, aunque esas ojeras no quedan bien en tu hermosa cara!- sonreí con ironía.

-¡Gracias por el cumplido! Eres el mejor levantando el ánimo…- dije destilando sarcasmo mientras le daba un ligero codazo en el costado- Muchas gracias por apoyarme ayer.

-No fue nada…- alzó los hombros- Lo hice con gusto…- pasó un brazo por mis hombros para acercarme bajo la divertida mirada de Alec- Recuerda que mañana es nuestra cita.

-Sí…

-¡El sábado noche de chicas!- gritó Kate emocionada- ¡Hace tanto que no vamos todas juntas, será fantástico! ¡Nos lo pasaremos en grande!

-Pero nada de pasarse bebiendo…- dije más seria mientras la señalaba con el dedo para dar énfasis a lo que quería decir.

-Lo prometo, no beberé demasiado.

-Eso espero, la última vez que fuimos de fiesta te bebiste todo lo que pillaste…- rodó los ojos.

-Ahora es distinto, se puede decir que estoy con alguien…- abrí los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿En serio? ¿Estáis juntos, juntos?- pregunté emocionada, los chicos observaban expectantes al igual que yo.

-Si te refieres a si somos novios todavía no, pero vamos avanzando, ayer en la comida vino a buscarme y me besó…- dijo con su mirada soñadora y feliz.

-Me alegro por ti Kate, espero que siga progresando.

-¡Y yo! Así dejará de acosarme…- gritó divertido Embry, Kate le dio un pisotón en el pie- ¡Auch! Eso duele.

-Y las tonterías que dices también…- dijo algo molesta antes de volver a su mesa.

-Parece que la has cabreado…- chasqueé la lengua- Como amiga te diré que no es bueno tenerla en contra…- me miró asustado.

-¿No me matará verdad?- rodé los ojos.

-¡No seas tonto! - me acerqué a Alec y lo agarré de la cintura para llevarlo de vuelta a mi oficina.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde vais? – preguntó antes de alejarnos demasiado.

-Tenemos cosas que hablar…- dije como si nada y me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Con él?- lo señaló desconcertado y asentí- No entiendo cómo os lleváis tan bien a pesar de haber sido pareja y haberlo dejado.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia…- le dije entre seria y divertida- Ahora vuelve lo tuyo.

-¡Pero!- se quejó y lo miré amenazante.

-¡Nada de peros! ¡A trabajar!- se alejó refunfuñando.

-Parece que le sigues gustando…- le rodé los ojos.

-No es mucho mérito cuando le gustan todas las chicas.

-No creo que le gusten todas, recuerda cuando te tomaron fotos besándote con él…

-¡No fue un beso! ¡Fue un simple roce! Pero los reporteros lo magnificaron…- grité molesta y rió.

-Lo que trato de decir es que eres con la única que se le ha pillado así…- lo volví a mirar mal, no me gustaba por dónde iba esta conversación- ¡Vale, no digo más! Aunque debido a vuestra cita Christian estará subiéndose por las paredes…

-Él lo entiende…- me alzó una ceja- No le agrada pero no será nada de otro mundo, iremos a cenar, al cine y a tomar algo, lo mismo que solíamos hacer en la universidad…- suspiró algo apenado.

-Todavía recuerdo lo mal que lo pasaba cuando te ibas con él…- rodé los ojos.

-No entiendo por qué…- me miró asombrado.

-¡Pensaba que ibas a dejarme por él! Pasé unos días realmente malos…- no pude evitar reír bajo su mirada de desconcierto.

-Tiene gracia que al final fueras tú quién me dejara a mí…- bajó la mirada apenado.

-Por ese entonces ni me imaginaba lo que me pasaría…- suspiré mientras entraba a la oficina y nos sentábamos en el sofá.

-¿Alguna vez has probado con otra aparte de mí? Puede que el problema fuera yo y no el que sea chica…- enseguida vino a abrazarme.

-Ana escúchame, no hay nada mal contigo ni conmigo simplemente soy así y ya está…- resopló- Me hubiera gustado sentir diferente cuando lo hicimos, pero no fue así y lo siento de verdad… Nunca antes me había planteado estar con hombres y sin embargo ahora no se me ocurriría estar con mujeres...- a pesar de todo me quedaba la duda.

-¿Pero no hice nada mal verdad? Muchas veces pienso en ese día y repaso todo lo acontecido una y otra vez para averiguar si fue fallo mío sin éxito…- suspiré y apretó su agarre- Solo espero que encuentres la felicidad y si puede ser con Paul mucho mejor…- se separó de mí para mirarme asombrado.

-¿Has dicho Paul? ¿Cómo Paul Clayton? ¿El cantante caliente del momento?- sonreí ampliamente.

-El mismo…- se puso a dar vueltas alrededor bastante nervioso- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Ana por dios! ¡Es Paul Clayton! ¿No lo entiendes?- negué y me miró como si fuera idiota- ¡Es demasiado famoso para salir con él!- rodé los ojos- Seguro que tiene tipos mejores con los que compartir su tiempo y también está el hecho que la prensa lo acosa por todos lados, lo que supone… - interrumpí su discurso mientras lo amenazaba con el dedo.

-¡Ahora no vas a fallar! Ya tenemos la cita y me importa poco lo demás…- resopló- Y a ti debería también, por lo poco que lo conozco es un gran chico y puede ser un nuevo comienzo para ti…- asintió y le sonreí- Y aunque te parezca increíble esta emocionado de conocerte.

-No sé Ana, todavía no me siento preparado para dar el salto…- resopló de nuevo- Y menos con alguien que idolatro.

-Lo estarás, ya verás…- le guiñe- Y puede que Paul te sea de ayuda, a mí me ayudó bastante…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Con qué exactamente?- ¡Mierda, debería haberme callado!

-Con nada, cosas nuestras…- dije quitándole importancia mientras me levantaba rápidamente- Ahora si me disculpas, debo seguir trabajando o no terminaré nunca ¡No olvides organizar la comida para todos! Y si pueden el domingo mejor que mejor.

-¡Vale, lo haré! Pero deberías de ser más disimulada a la hora de dar largas a la gente…- dijo divertido pero lo acompañé a la puerta ignorando su comentario.

-Adiós, cuando lo sepas seguro avísame por favor…- me sonrió en respuesta, le besé la mejilla y entré de nuevo para terminar el trabajo que tenía… Por suerte me había librado de contestar a algo realmente incómodo…

CHRISTIAN

¡Joder! Me encontraba tan nervioso que no podía concentrarme en el trabajo, salí para poder tomar algo de aire y relajarme, pero en cuanto lo hice me asaltaron 3 chicas ¿Acaso no entendían que no me interesaba? Tuve que huir a la oficina de mi padre, de paso aprovecharía y me desahogaría con él. En cuanto entré se quedó mirándome como si estuviera loco.

-¡Christian, qué te pasa! ¿Acaso no recuerdas tus modales?

-Necesito hablar…- contesté muy serio y asintió de igual modo, me senté en el sofá y enseguida lo hizo junto a mí- Siento no haber llamado, pero los nervios me están matando… Necesito consejo.

-Tú dirás…- suspiró- Solo espero que no hayas hecho ninguna otra tontería…- lo miré mal.

-¡No! ¡Ya te dije que necesito hablar!- asintió más aliviado, pero… ¿Por dónde empezaba?

-¿Y?- preguntó expectante y suspiré antes de comenzar.

-Pues verás… Para no extenderme demasiado te haré un resumen…- asintió ansioso por saber- Lo primero de todo es que Ana es la famosa "Anastasia" dueña de su empresa y va a dar una entrevista para comunicarlo a todo el mundo…- mi padre se quedó en shock- ¿Papá estás bien? ¿Me estás escuchando?- pregunté desconcertado pero… ¡Nada! ¡No reaccionaba!

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que tu novia es la soltera de oro?- asentí, él comenzó a reír y lo miré desconcertado, no me hacía ninguna gracia todo este asunto- Ahora entiendo tus nervios y preocupación.

-Papá esto es serio…- al ver mi cara se puso serio.

-Está bien, entiendo que te preocupe que quieran quitártela cuando se enteren… Pero hijo…- puso su mano sobre mi hombro- Si te quiere no debes preocuparte por otros…- resoplé.

-¡No lo sé! Hay demasiados interesados ahora mismo como para tener que agregar más…- resoplé- ¿Cuántos más saldrán?- comencé a despeinarme con nerviosismo- Lo peor de todo es que los celos me traicionan…- suspiré cansado- Ya hemos discutido antes por ellos y tengo miedo de cagarla otra vez…- sonrió.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto y hablarlo con ella ¡Es lo mejor! Para que una pareja funcione debe haber confianza, tú madre y yo nos contamos hasta lo más insignificante y nos va bastante bien…- asentí en acuerdo.

-Si ¿verdad? Me gustaría apoyarla en esa entrevista, pero no sé si me quiere allí… Por otro lado temo preguntar y piense que soy demasiado posesivo…- rodó los ojos.

-Lo de posesivo ya debe saberlo…- le alcé una ceja- ¡Créeme!- dijo divertido y le rodé los ojos- En cuanto al resto háblalo con ella y…- en ese momento sonó mi móvil, era un número desconocido ¿Quién sería? Le hice una seña a mi padre para que esperara antes de contestar.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Con Christian Grey?

-Si soy yo ¿Con quién hablo?

-Soy Matt, director de The Gossip, lo llamamos para informarle que la entrevista se hará en la suite del hotel Luz de Luna y debe venir vestido para la ocasión, las fotos se realizarán allí mismo…- ¿Qué? ¿Ana me quería allí? ¡Eso era maravilloso!- ¿Hola? ¿Sigue ahí?

-¡Ah! Sí perdone, es que estaba atendiendo otro asunto… Entonces debo estar allí con Ana y nos harán la entrevista juntos…

-La entrevista será solo a Anastasia y después se harán fotos juntos, por ello debe traer un par de mudas, una elegante y otra más casual.

-De acuerdo ¿Cuándo sería?

-Ya se lo comunicará su novia cuando nos avisen, todavía no es seguro pero probablemente será el lunes por la mañana…- ¡Bien! No recordaba nada importante para entonces.

-De acuerdo, si no hay nada más lo dejo que tengo mucho que hacer…- ¡Estaba eufórico!

-Nada más, que tenga un buen día señor Grey…

-Lo mismo le digo…- tras colgar me entraron unas ganas locas de saltar, mi padre me miraba divertido.

-¿Estás contento? Veo que tus dudas han sido resueltas…- asentí más que feliz, al fijarme en la hora me di cuenta que quedaba poco para la comida ¡Tenía que verla!

-¡Papá te dejo! ¡Voy a buscarla y darle un buen beso de agradecimiento!- rió.

-¡No quiero saber qué clase de besos o dónde le das a tu novia hijo!- dijo divertido alzando las manos y reí.

-De acuerdo… ¡Nos vemos luego!- salí como alma que lleva el diablo para coger mi coche y llegué lo más rápido que pude a su oficina, aunque tuve que preguntar a Kate antes.

-Kate… ¿Puedo darle una sorpresa a mi chica?- me miró sorprendida.

-¡Christian! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ana no me ha dicho que venías…- chasqueé la lengua.

-Es lo que tienen las sorpresas…- le guiñé- No se saben hasta que te las dan…- rió de forma sarcástica.

-¡Qué gracioso! Lo digo porque tiene muchas cosas qué hacer y no puedes distraerla…- rodé los ojos.

-¡Vamos! Ya es la hora de comer y quiero llevarla a un lugar especial…- me miró más intrigada.

-¿En serio?- asentí, quedó esperando en silencio que agregara algo más pero no lo hice- ¡Está bien! ¡Pasa y cierra la puerta!- le guiñé antes de ir a la misma, cuando entré la vi muy concentrada en unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia.

-Kate, cierra la puerta por favor…- suspiró sin apartar la mirada de los papeles- Necesito ver unas cosas, tengo que hablar con Elliot…- siguió parloteando sobre trabajo, fui despacio a ponerme tras ella y me puse a hacerle un masaje en los hombros, se sobresaltó.

-¡Embry! ¡Para! ¡No me agradan este tipo de cosas!- suspiró sin mirarme siquiera- Y por mucha falta que me haga prefiero esperar a que lo haga Christian…- sonreí más que orgulloso, se volvió y cuando me vio se quedó sorprendida- ¿Christian? ¿Cuándo...?

-¿Con que no te agradan este tipo de cosas? ¿Eh?- se puso roja como un tomate.

-Bueno… Tú ya sabes cómo se pone de pesado a veces…- sonrió- Pero nada de lo que no pueda ocuparme…- me guiñó- Como has podido comprobar…- me abrazó por la cintura, me agaché a su altura y besó suavemente mis labios.

-Venía a agradecer a mi hermosa novia que me incluyera en esa entrevista que quiere hacer…-sonrió ampliamente- Significa mucho para mí…

-No quería hacerlo sola…- volvió a besarme- No tienes que preocuparte de preguntas malintencionadas porque las revisaré antes con el director, fue un requisito muy importante para hacerlo, nos tomarán fotos para enseñar al mundo mi atractivo novio o para los más chismosos…- rodó los ojos- El soltero que ha cazado a la soltera más rica de Seattle…- reí.

-¿Sabes? Me parece muy gracioso que de todas las mujeres con las que me he topado y solo me querían por mi dinero, acabara chocando con la única que no lo necesita y termináramos juntos a pesar de tan mal comienzo…- volvió a reír.

-Ese comentario tuyo no me causó muy buena impresión…- volvió a besarme a la vez que mordía suavemente mi labio- Pero eres lo bastante guapo y atractivo para llamar mi atención…- le devolví el muerdo.

-O sea…- chasqueé la lengua- ¿Que solo me quieres por mi físico?- otro muerdo.

-Ahora mismo, es lo que más necesito…- su mano agarró mi miembro ya erecto y lo apretó- Mmmmmm…- se relamió los labios- Veo que está listo para mí…- se separó de mi para desabrochar mis pantalones, sacó mi miembro y me senté sobre el escritorio mientras se colocaba entre mis piernas para chuparla ¡Dios! Comenzó lentamente alternando con ligeros muerdos que me tenían al borde, estaba en lo mejor cuando de repente se abrió la puerta ¡Mierda! ¡Se me olvidó cerrarla!

-¡Ana, tenemos que hablar!- ¡El imbécil! No pude evitar reír, por su silencio debió intuir lo que pasaba, a pesar que no pudo ver nada ya que le daba la espalda no había que ser muy listos para saber qué hacíamos- Esto... Veo que te pillo...- tosió- Ocupada… ¡Después hablamos!- enseguida se oyó de nuevo la puerta y no pude evitar reír a carcajadas, Ana se encontraba con la cara escondida entre mis piernas, así que tomé su barbilla para que me mirara.

-¡Eh! ¿Ocurre algo?- su sonrojo aumentó más si cabe.

-¡Oh dios Christian!- se puso las manos en la cara- ¡Nos han pillado en medio de...! ¡De…!- cogí sus manos para apartarlas.

-Tranquila, no ha sido nada de cuidado…- suspiró- Una mamada a tu novio no es nada raro…- sonrió- ¡Además! El que nos ha pillado seguro que lo ha experimentado varias veces ¿No crees?- comenzó a reír.

-Estoy segura de ello…- besé su cabeza.

-Te diré lo que haremos…- sonreí y me miró muy atenta- Iremos a comer a un lugar especial y terminaremos allí…- le guiñé- ¡Será fantástico! Pero debemos darnos prisa o no nos dará tiempo…- la apresuré mientras me colocaba de nuevo los pantalones, a continuación la llevé a la puerta agarrada de la cintura, antes de salir de di un caluroso beso para que dejara de pensar en lo ocurrido, pero al salir nos topamos con el causante de su incomodidad ¡Maldito idiota!

-Ana…- insistió- Hay algo que debes saber y no puedo esperar a que vuelvas…- le entregó el móvil y no pude evitar mirar, en él se reproducía el videoclip que Ana había rodado, cuando terminó se quedó mirándola a la espera que le dijera algo.

-Es un video… ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- rodó los ojos.

-Según los créditos…- los buscó y se los mostró- Pone que la chica ésta eres tú, a menos que haya otra Ana Steele por aquí que yo no conozca…- abrió los ojos sorprendida al igual que yo ¡Iba a matar a José! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¡Ahora todos iban a verla casi desnuda sabiendo quién es!- Veo que no te hace mucha gracia Grey…- lo miré enojado.

-¡José no debió poner tu nombre en los créditos!- grité fuera de mí- ¡Me parece fuera de lugar cuando le dijiste que no querías que se supiera que eras tú! ¡Voy a...!- se puso en arras.

-¿No debería ser yo la enfadada?- asentí gruñendo- ¡Ya me encargaré de él!- dijo entre dientes- Ahora vayamos a comer…- se volvió a Kate- Dile a Leah que se encargue de esto…- le enseñó el móvil de Embry y asintió- No quiero que digan nada fuera de lugar, fue un favor a un amigo que muy pronto dejará de serlo…- rió.

-¡Entendido jefa! Lo dejo listo antes de ir a comer y si quieres puedo ver las mejores formas de vengarnos…- le guiñó divertida.

-Ya veremos…- rieron, cosa que no era un buen presagio para José ¡Que se joda! ¡Se lo merecía!

-¡Bien, arreglado! ¡Vamos!- la llevé de la cintura todo el camino hacía mi coche, Cayo nos seguiría en el suyo. Cuando llegamos a mi restaurante favorito, uno privado ubicado junto a la playa.

-¡Es precioso Christian! ¡Me encanta!- dijo irradiando felicidad, la llevé dentro y pedí la mesa donde se veía mejor el mar, tras ordenar nuestra comida seguimos hablando de nuestro día. Comimos charlando alegremente de todo y terminando pedí el postre para tomarlo fuera. Había encargado que prepararan en la cala privada del restaurante una manta con champán, fresas con nata y bombones de chocolate. Antes de bajar Cayo se aseguró que no hubiera nadie ya que la única salida y entrada era por el restaurante se quedaría arriba para darnos privacidad. En cuanto llegamos a la misma nos sentamos.

-¡Esto es maravilloso Christian! ¡Es lo más bonito que ha hecho nadie por mi jamás!- besé su mano.

-También es la primera vez que hago algo así…- le guiñé- Por ti lo que sea…- nos dimos una fresa el uno al otro y bebimos un poco del champán antes de besarnos con pasión, puse mi mano en su pierna y fui subiendo su falda hasta la cintura, aparté su tanga, me coloqué sobre ella y tras sacar mí erección la penetré con fuerza, comencé a alternar el ritmo entre lento y rápido hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo casi a la vez. Tras colocarnos de nuevo la ropa miré el reloj y ya era hora de volver, aunque podría pasarme el día aquí con ella- Ana no quiero ser aguafiestas pero debemos volver al trabajo.

-¡Si, será lo mejor!- dijo sin mucho ánimo- Debo hacer muchas cosas…- cuando nos levantamos la abracé fuerte y besé con pasión.

-De José me encargo yo…- le guiñé- No te preocupes…- rió.

-¿No lo matarás verdad?- preguntó divertida y reímos.

-Si hace falta lo haré.

-No creo que tengamos que llegar a esos extremos…- se puso más seria- Pero también le daré su merecido…

-Se lo merece…- besé su nariz- Es uno de mis mejores amigos pero lo que ha hecho no está nada bien.

-Tienes razón, mientras no pienses en matarlo y enterrar su cadáver puedes hacer lo que quieras…-susurró mientras me guiñaba el ojo- Y no le digas nada de mi así lo pillaré desprevenido…- me gustaba como sonaba eso, a continuación subimos de nuevo junto a Cayo. Como ya era tarde nos despedirnos en la puerta, ella se fue con Cayo mientras yo volvía a mi oficina.

Al llegar al trabajo me puse con lo más importante hasta que mi secretaria me avisó de una llamada.

-Señor Grey, tiene al señor John por la línea 1.

-¡Pasámela Bree!

-Sí señor…- enseguida escuché la voz de John ¿Que querría?

-Buenas tardes Christian, necesitaba hablar contigo urgentemente.

-Usted dirá.

-He adelantado la reunión que teníamos a la semana que viene…- chasqueó la lengua- Tras saber con quién ibas a venir me gustaría incluirla en los negocios…- me dejó bastante extrañado ¿Qué quería de Ana?

-No entiendo… ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Sé que tu novia es la dueña de The Moonlight, por lo que quiero concretar unos asuntos con ella también…- rió- Eres un hombre afortunado…- suspiré- Has conseguido una chica guapa, lista y rica.

-¿Cómo se ha enterado?- rió.

-Tengo gente por todos lados, cuando me informaron recordé haber visto su nombre en la lista de invitados.

-Sí pero… ¿Qué desea tratar con ella? Todavía no sé si podrá ir el fin de semana que quiere.

-No te preocupes… Vendrá y tú también, haremos buenos negocios juntos…- mientras más vueltas le daba más ansioso por saber estaba.

-¿No va a decirme nada? En principio los negocios iban solamente conmigo y ahora que sabe quién es mi novia la mete a ella…- suspiré en cansancio, tal vez pareciera paranoico pero no me fiaba.

-¿Celoso Grey?- rió- No es nada de lo que piensas… Aunque reconozco que es muy hermosa, no es mi tipo, solo me interesa para algo que tengo entre manos…- rió de nuevo.

-Es algo innato, mi chica despierta pasiones por dónde va y debo cuidarla de buitres…- volvió a reír más fuerte.

-Se te olvida que tú también lo haces…- resoplé- ¿O no te acuerdas la última vez que estuvimos juntos? Lo pasamos muy bien…- esos tiempos pasaron a la historia- Una pena que no podamos volver a repetirlo ¿Verdad?

-Ya no es necesario…- dije bastante serio- Ahora soy un hombre comprometido y sin intención de aventuras pasajeras ¡No lo necesito con mi chica!

-Tienes suerte… Volviendo al tema coméntaselo y me dices, si pone impedimentos yo mismo me pondré en contacto con ella para convencerla ¡Estoy seguro que aceptará!

-De acuerdo…- ¿Por qué estaba tan convencido? ¿Acaso se conocían?- Yo hablo con ella y el lunes te informo de lo que me diga.

-De acuerdo, el lunes sin falta te llamo.

-En eso quedamos, adiós…- colgué todavía en shock ¿Qué diablos quería tratar con Ana?

Después de recomponerme decidí dejar de comerme la cabeza con algo que no podía remediar y me dispuse a llamar a José para darle lo suyo, le marcaba y me mandaba al contestador ¡Será! ¡Seguro que sabía para qué lo llamaba! Y había apagado el teléfono ¡Maldita sea!

Terminé mis asuntos más urgentes para pasarme por la discográfica antes que saliera y pillarlo desprevenido. Cuando llegué fui directo a su oficina, como me conocían nadie me paró por el camino. Saludé a su secretaria sin pararme a preguntar, al ver mis intenciones de entrar se levantó enseguida pero fue tarde, entré cerrando tras de mí y… ¡Mierda! ¡Debería de haber llamado! José se encontraba tirándose a una chica sobre su escritorio, iba a salir de nuevo pero se percató de mi presencia.

-¿Christian? ¿Qué haces aquí?- no quise darme la vuelta para no ver más de lo necesario, escuché movimiento supongo que se estarían vistiendo- ¡Vete! Mi amigo necesita hablar…- le susurró y no tardó en pasar por mi lado para salir dándome una mirada lasciva mientras se relamía los labios antes de cerrar tras de sí ¿De dónde sacaba José a estas mujeres? Aunque hasta hace nada yo mismo las buscaba así… Pero no había punto de comparación… Me volví de nuevo, ya se encontraba vestido y lo miré enojado.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre poner el nombre de Ana en los créditos del videoclip?- se quedó estático y hasta un poco blanco.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible! Nadie sabía su nombre, no lo dije por lo mismo.

-Pues está claro que alguien si lo sabía porque su nombre está ahí…- lo señalé con el dedo muy serio- Y déjame decirte que Ana no está nada contenta…- tragó grueso.

-¿Bombón está enfadada?- asentí- ¡Mierda! ¡Voy a llamar a Mark ahora mismo! ¡Él debe saber quién fue! – lo llamó y en cuanto entró por la puerta se veía nervioso ¡Éste lo sabía!

-Mark… ¿Me puedes decir quién puso el nombre de Bombón en los créditos?- bajó la vista apenado- Fui bastante claro en el asunto de no querer que se pusiera… ¿O no?

-Sí señor Rodríguez, pero Paul se negó a estrenarlo sin darle el mérito…- ¡Hijo de puta!- Y no pudimos negarnos…- suspiró- Él mismo nos dio el nombre.

-¡Pero eso no es competencia suya! ¡Es mía! ¡Para eso soy el dueño de todo esto!- lo miró muy mal- Y ahora por tu culpa tengo una amiga muy cabreada…- tosí para que me incluyera en eso- ¡Y a su novio más cabreado aun!

-Lo siento…- nos miró a ambos- Pero en ese momento no me pareció que fuera un gran problema y por eso acepté su petición.

-¿Se puede hacer algo para quitarlo?- negó- ¡Mierda!

-Aunque lo hiciéramos solo haría el boom más grande de lo que ya es…- ¡Joder, tenía razón!

-¡JODER!- gritó demasiado fuerte- Solo espero que ella y sus amigas no intenten jugármela porque tú pagarás las consecuencias…- lo amenazó y tragó grueso- Ahora dile a Paul que quiero hablar con él ¿Se encuentra aquí?

-No, pero puedo llamarlo para que venga…- suspiró- Le diré una pequeña mentira para que venga lo antes posible…- asintió, y se alejó un poco para llamarlo, mientras esperábamos le mandé un mensaje a Ana dónde le contaba todo y le mandé un beso fuerte, sin olvidar recordarme le daría su merecido al responsable.

-¿Está muy enojada?- rodé los ojos.

-¡Pues tú dirás! Sabes que odia todo esto, encima la has pillado en un momento que va a serlo quiera o no y tú le metes más todavía…- ¡Joder! Cuando salga a la luz lo de Anastasia pondrán el video por todos lados… ¡Hay que joderse!

Esperamos charlando hasta que apareció el tal Paul por la puerta y… ¡Joder! El tío estaba demasiado bien… No más que yo claro está… Por suerte para mí era gay.

-¿Tenemos reunión de chicos guapos y no sabía?- preguntó divertido al vernos- Si me hubieras dicho hubiera venido antes Mark…- le guiñó el ojo y sentí como me repasaba con la mirada.

-¡No tiene gracia! ¡Yo mando aquí! Di órdenes que no apareciera el nombre de Bombón en el video y me acaban de decir que tú obligaste a ponerlo ¿Con qué derecho?- rodó los ojos mientras contestaba.

-Soy el que canta…- alzó los hombros como si nada- No me parece bien que no se reconozca su trabajo…- sonrió- Lo hizo muy bien…- apreté los puños con fuerza, miró alrededor- ¿Ella está aquí?- ¡Qué demonios!

-¡No! ¡Pero yo sí! – interrumpí airado y me miró sin entender- Soy su novio y como comprenderás no estoy nada contento…- se acercó a mi mientras me repasaba de arriba abajo poniéndome nervioso, José a mi lado reía.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Ella dijo que eras guapo pero no me imaginaba cuánto…- se mordió el labio- Si algún día quisieras probar ¡Llámame guapo!...- me guiñó y por instinto me alejé- Te mostraré todo lo interesante de mi mundo más que encantado…– José volvió a reír y le di un codazo en el costado.

-No estoy interesado…- tosí- Volviendo al tema de Ana…- rodó los ojos.

-¡Está bien! No veo el problema, lo hizo perfecto y sale preciosa ¿No crees?- me guiñó de nuevo.

-No puedo negarlo ¡Pero olvidas el hecho que no quería ser reconocida! ¡Fue su petición antes de hacerlo y por tu culpa no he podido cumplirla! ¡Bombón me va a matar!- en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una furiosa Ana con una revista en la mano y señalándolo con el dedo acusador, a su lado estaba Alec y Sam ¿Pero qué diablos?

-¡Puedes apostar tu culo que lo haré! ¡Lo dije bien claro José! ¡No quiero que se me reconozca! ¡Y mira!– tiró la revista sobre la mesa, la cogimos casi a la vez, en ella hablaban de Paul, del video y por supuesto de Ana de la que hacían mención fotograma a fotograma de su magnífica actuación… En todas se veía… ¡Mejor no lo digo! También hacían alusión a una posible ruptura por haberlo hecho ¡Cabrones!

-¡Joder Bombón! Lo siento mucho… ¡La culpa la tiene él!- señaló a Paul- Fue el que obligó a Mark a ponerte en los créditos…– se dirigió a Paul- ¡Díselo!- él se acercó a Ana y la abrazó, ella rompió a llorar y me entraron unas ganas locas de romperle la cara, Sam dirigía su mirada alternadamente entre ellos y yo mismo mientras me sonreía de forma irónica ¡Imbécil, si es gay! Alec no le quitaba ojo de encima al tipo.

-¡No deberías haberlo hecho!...- dijo entre sollozos- Mi vida ya era demasiado complicada sin esta mierda…- la separó para limpiarle las lágrimas, momento que aproveché para acercarme.

-Ana cielo… ¿Estás bien?- negó y se abrazó a mí, ahora fui yo quien le sonreí a Sam, éste se presentó con Paul que se veía algo decaído por el estado de Ana.

-Me llamo Sam encantado, soy un gran fan de su trabajo…- le dio la mano y de inmediato fue a presentar a su hermano- Él es mi hermano Alec…– al escuchar su nombre lo miró más detenidamente mientras sonreía, no tardó mucho tiempo en lanzarse a abrazarlo y besarlo ligeramente en la boca.

-¡Estaba deseando conocerte cariño!- le guiñó- Estoy seguro que lo pasaremos muy bien el domingo…- dijo relamiéndose los labios antes de besarlo de nuevo, esta vez fue uno más largo y ni siquiera hizo por apartarlo.

Todos quedaron estáticos y sorprendidos, sobre todo Ana y Sam que tenían una cara de desconcierto claramente notoria ¿Qué haría Alec ahora?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***


	24. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

ANA

¡Oh dios mío! ¡No lo podía creer! ¿Esto estaba pasando realmente? Incluso me pellizqué el brazo para cerciorarme que estaba despierta y dolió como el demonio. Acababan de conocerse y ya estaban besándose frente a nosotros con desesperación… Las caras de Sam, Mark y José eran para verlas, no era de extrañar puesto que no conocían sus preferencias ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Los dejaba en su burbuja o la disipaba? Pero fue otra persona quién lo hizo…

\- ¿Te gustan los hombres? - preguntó José totalmente en shock- ¡Pero si estuviste años con Bombón! – terminó haciendo que la atención recayera en mí ¡Maldita sea! Incluso rompieron su beso, algo debía decir.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, las cosas cambian…- dije sin entrar en detalles, a fin de cuentas, a nadie le importaba lo que ocurrió entonces.

\- ¡Déjalo Ana! Yo lo haré…- me interrumpió Alec decidido y asentí bastante aliviada. Él tomó aire antes de seguir hablando- Lo mío con Ana no funcionó porque me gustaban los hombres, esa fue la razón de nuestra ruptura…- bajé mi mirada al suelo, lo que menos me apetecía era ver sus caras de lástima- Nunca hemos dicho nada al respecto por mi obcecación…- me dio una tierna sonrisa- Pero creo que ya es hora que lo sepan todos…- me miró decidido- Soy gay…- dio un gran suspiro aliviado- A pesar de todo, Ana ha sido mi mayor apoyo desde entonces… – le sonreí en agradecimiento, él también lo había sido para mí.

-Entonces…- Sam se veía pensativo y algo preocupado- ¿Eres gay desde que no están juntos? - preguntó señalándonos y asentimos a la vez.

-Si hermano, siento no haberte contado nada, pero me avergonzaba hacerlo…- lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Siempre serás mi hermano, el hecho que te gusten los hombres no cambiará eso, al igual que el hecho que te quiera…- tuve que hacer de tripas corazón para no llorar de la emoción ¡Había esperado tanto este momento! - Además…- se separó y me guiñó un ojo- Contigo en otro mercado mis posibilidades aumentan…- rieron mientras Christian comenzaba con sus gruñidos.

-Pues todo aclarado…- interrumpió Paul- Si no tienes nada que hacer ahora guapo, me gustaría conocerte más a fondo…- me guiñó a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, Alec le sonreía como bobo, se notaba que le había gustado.

-Sí, me encantaría…- se volvió al resto- Les dejo con sus cosas…- antes de irse se acercó a abrazarme con fuerza y me susurró en el oído- Gracias, eres la mejor…- Paul siguió su ejemplo, pero fue más efusivo, me alzó al aire para darme un par de vueltas consiguiendo que los gruñidos de Christian se ampliaran, enseguida vino a mi lado para dejarle claro que era suya, Paul sonreía.

-Espero que no se haga muy grande el drama del video preciosa…- besó mi mejilla- Cualquier molestia házmela saber y daré un comunicado de inmediato…- se volvió a Christian- En cuanto a ti…- lo miró de arriba abajo relamiéndose los labios con descaro- Mi oferta sigue en pie…- le guiñó- Por si te interesa…- se volvió a Alec y salieron después de despedirse con la mano del resto, Mark no tardó en seguirlos.

\- ¿Qué oferta era esa? - Christian negó mientras José reía.

-Le ofreció mostrarle los encantos de esa vida…- no pude evitar reír.

\- ¡Eh, no tiene ninguna gracia! - Sam se acercó para preguntarme.

\- ¿Estás mejor? Si quieres puedo acompañarte a algún lado para relajarte un poco de todo esto y…

\- ¡No hace falta! - lo interrumpió Christian- Para eso estoy yo…- le rodó los ojos- Solo vine a hablar con José y ya lo hemos hecho.

\- ¡Pues yo no tengo nada que hacer! ¿Qué os parece si tomamos algo juntos?

\- ¡Por mi estupendo! Necesito una copa con urgencia.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿No te apetecería más un buen baño caliente para relajarte? - me acerqué a susurrarle.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa lo haremos…- besé ligeramente sus labios- Ahora me apetece ir con ellos a tomarnos una copa y despejarme de esta basura…- asintió desganado, después lo animaría.

-Si no hay más remedio…- suspiró bastante ofuscado- No entiendo porque cada vez que haces algo dicen que hemos roto… - le entrecerré los ojos.

\- ¿No has visto el nombre de la reportera que los hace? - negó- Pues si lo miras con atención te darás cuenta que es una de tus ex-amiguitas… – abrió los ojos sorprendido y cogió la revista para mirarlo.

\- ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Voy a llamar ahora mismo a esta revista y haré que la despidan! - lo agarré del brazo para tranquilizarlo.

-No puedes hacer eso, será todo lo zorra que quieras, pero es su trabajo y no podemos hacer que la despidan…- suspiró mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello despeinándolo como me gustaba- Con un toque de atención es suficiente...- asintió no muy convencido- Pero es cierto que se ve interesada en nuestra ruptura…- me abrazó para besarme con intensidad.

-De eso nada, nada ni nadie nos va a separar…- asentí en acuerdo ¡Eso mismo esperaba!

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Podemos irnos? - nos interrumpió José- Nos estáis haciendo un espectáculo muy entretenido, pero si no nos vamos ya, se hará tarde…- rodé los ojos.

\- ¡Vamos! Por el camino llamaré a Leah para que se encargue de todo…- salimos para ir a nuestros coches, quedamos de vernos en el pub Millenium, nada más entrar al coche Cayo me preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Se ha arreglado? - suspiré derrotada.

-No, ya no se puede retirar…- suspiré- Paul lo hizo con buena intención, pero no es lo que yo quería…- volví a suspirar- De todas formas, ya se olvidarán con el tiempo, en cuanto tengan otro chisme para hablar.

-Si…- chasqueó la lengua- Pero después que salga a la luz tú entrevista como Anastasia no sé yo si ocurrirá así…- ¡Mierda, tenía razón!

-Ya veremos, no quiero preocuparme por esas cosas ahora mismo, voy a llamar a Leah para que se encargue de esto también y después desconectaremos tomando algo con los chicos.

-Yo mejor no bebo nada, estoy trabajando y no puedo bajar la guardia.

-Tienes razón, deberás controlarme un poco, no quiero pasarme de tragos…- suspiré recordando lo que ocurrió la última vez que lo hice, no salió muy bien, aunque por los pocos recuerdos que tenía disfruté bastan... ¡Joder Ana, deja de pensar en esas cosas!

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó trayéndome de vuelta al presente- Te has puesto muy colorada de repente ¿Te encuentras bien? - asentí avergonzada, me había entrado bastante calor con los vagos recuerdos que tenía y por consiguiente me había puesto muy caliente, suspiré ofuscada, como no se me pasara tendría que pillar a Christian en los baños antes de llegar a casa.

-Nada, es solo que me ha entrado calor…- asintió no muy convencido.

-De todas formas, si te encuentras mal me lo dices y enseguida te llevo a casa…- asentí sin más y llamé a Leah, la informé de todo lo acontecido para ponerla al día, me dijo que se encargaría de todo y me llamaría por la mañana para decirme. Aproveché de invitarla a acompañarnos, me dijo que no podía, pero se lo comentaría a Lauren por si quería pasarse a vernos. Una vez que llegamos, fuimos a la puerta donde nos esperaban los chicos, Christian como el celoso posesivo que es me agarró de la cintura y me guio dentro. Para mi sorpresa Jack y Lauren se encontraban allí charlando animadamente, así que me solté de Christian para ir a saludarlos.

\- ¡Lauren que alegría verte! - nos abrazamos y nos dimos 2 besos- Y además te veo muy bien acompañada… ¡Hola Jack! - lo abracé y saludé también, a continuación, me senté entre ellos haciendo que Christian gruñera al llegar a la mesa y encontrarse que tenía que sentarse con los chicos, le sonreí para apaciguarlo.

\- ¡Vamos tío! Que está justo enfrente, no te la van a quitar…- se burló José, los demás rieron. Aunque a veces era demasiado dramático, esa parte de él me encantaba.

-Si, déjala respirar, a veces Ana necesita su espacio ¿Verdad? - le asentí a Sam.

-Si, pero esa parte de él…- le mandé un beso volado- Es una de las que más me gustan…- me sonrió mientras me guiñaba de vuelta.

\- ¡Dejen de chorrear miel junto a los pobres! - reí mientras le rodaba los ojos a José.

\- ¡Dejemos la testosterona a solas y vayamos a bailar como en los viejos tiempos! - insistió Lauren y sonreí recordando esos tiempos, antes de contestar me levantó tirando de mi brazo y me arrastró a la pista donde por suerte había poca gente. Nos pusimos a bailar de forma sensual chocando la una con la otra como solíamos hacer cuando íbamos "de caza", no tardaron mucho en rodearnos chicos tratando de llamar nuestra atención, instintivamente busqué con la mirada a Christian, pero no se veía por ningún lado, Cayo estaba a poca distancia por si lo necesitara de alguna forma.

Una chica se me pegó por detrás, mientras se refregaba pasó su mano por mis pechos y me alejé de un salto.

\- Pero ¿qué haces? - la chica me observaba de arriba abajo con lascivia, antes de contestarme se relamió los labios de forma sensual.

\- ¿Te apetece pasar una buena noche preciosa?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! A mí no me va ese rollo…- balbuceé nerviosa- ¿Verdad Lauren? - cuando me volví a buscarla por algo de ayuda, se encontraba demasiado entretenida comiéndose la boca con otra chica ¡Mierda! ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? La chica volvió a acercarse a mí.

-Parece que a tu novia le van los intercambios…- volvió a relamerse los labios- Ya que ella está disfrutando con mi novia lo justo es que yo lo haga con la suya…- cuando vi su intención de tocarme de nuevo me alejé más todavía.

\- ¡No soy su novia! - grité bastante enfadada- Somos como hermanas y en ningún caso estaré contigo porque tengo novio, como comprenderás no eres mi tipo…- a pesar de ser directa no se veía muy convencida.

\- ¿Estás segura? -volvió a acercarse de nuevo – ¡Puedo hacerte ver las estrellas preciosas! - me miró fijamente antes de abrir los ojos desmesuradamente- ¡Eres la del video de Paul! ¡La chica caliente! – gritó demasiado alto y toda la atención se centró en mí, me rodearon consiguiendo que mi incomodidad aumentara a niveles épicos.

\- ¡Fírmanos un autógrafo!

\- ¿Tienes novio?

\- ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?

\- ¿Cómo es Paul en persona?

\- ¿Está bueno?

\- ¿Cómo besa? - empezaron a acosarme a preguntas mientras me incomodaban con su cercanía, por suerte Cayo vino en mi ayuda a pesar que tuvo que empujar a muchos para sacarme de ahí, me llevó de nuevo a la mesa donde se hallaban los chicos, pero Christian no se veía por ningún lado.

-Jack… ¿Dónde está Christian?

-Pues salió a hablar con alguien hace un rato.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Con quién? - lo notaba nervioso y eso me ponía nerviosa a mí.

\- ¡Oh deja el dramatismo de una vez! ¡Victoria dijo que tenía que comentarle algo de no sé qué producto y que era urgente! - ya me imaginaba la urgencia de sacarlo de aquí.

\- ¡Mejor voy a buscarlo! ¿Por dónde se fue? - me señalaron el lugar y fui en su busca lo más rápido que pude evitando a los fans sin control que salieron en mi camino, pero no los encontraba por ningún sitio ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Cayo a mi lado se estaba poniendo nervioso por momentos- Necesito ir al baño, está aquí al lado ¿Porque no sigues buscando a Christian mientras voy? - me miró mal.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra que voy a dejarte sola! Te acompaño y ahora seguimos buscando…- asentí en acuerdo. Una vez en el baño entré mientras me esperaba en la puerta, cuando terminé me aseé un poco, me retoqué el maquillaje y salí de nuevo. Me extrañó que Cayo no estuviera ¿Qué demonios pasaba hoy? ¿Todos desaparecían de mi vista? Entonces vi a Sam acercarse y me sentí aliviada.

\- ¡Sam! ¡Menos mal! ¿Sabes dónde está Cayo?

-Sí, tuvo que salir y me dejó encargado de llevarte a casa… – me sorprendió y él debió notarlo – Dijo que era algo importante sobre los secuestradores y ya que Christian no estaba me encargó llevarte a casa.

-De acuerdo, me despediré de los demás y nos vamos…- me cogió del brazo para detenerme.

-Será mejor irnos directamente ¿No querrás que tus fans se te tiren encima de nuevo verdad? - preguntó algo nervioso, pero no le di importancia.

\- ¿Lo viste? ¡Oh dios! Esa chica me reconoció enseguida con solo verme de cerca y eso que apenas se me veía la cara…- rió.

-No hay que fijarse mucho para darse cuenta que eres tú…- rodé los ojos- ¡Ahora vámonos! - me llevó de la cintura hacía su coche, al salir saludé a Aro que nos miraba extrañado.

-Si ves a Christian dile que lo espero en casa, ahora debo irme…- asintió sonriente.

-Si claro, yo le digo…- tras despedirme me llevó al coche y una vez dentro arrancó rumbo a mi casa o al menos eso creía hasta que caí en la cuenta que nos habíamos alejado del rumbo de la misma.

-Sam, por aquí no se va a mi casa…- me miró sonriendo.

-Lo sé…- le alcé una ceja, puso una mano en mi rodilla y la aparté enseguida- Quiero darte una buena noche para que olvides a ese idiota de novio que tienes…- intentó volver a cogerme la rodilla, pero la alejé todo lo que me permitía el coche- Lo pasaremos bien…- volvió a sonreírme.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - grité entre enfadada y nerviosa- ¡Llévame a casa ahora mismo! - a `pesar de conocerlo de tanto tiempo me estaba empezando a asustar, nunca lo había visto comportarse así. Él debió darse cuenta porque agregó.

-Tranquila Ana, somos amigos jamás te haría daño, sabes que te amo más que a mi vida…- eso no me confortaba mucho- Por eso no puedo darme por vencido sin luchar, necesito darte lo que tengo para hacerte recapacitar…- ¿Estaba loco? ¿Pero qué demonios?

-Sam, entiendo tu punto, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti…- apretó el volante con fuerza mientras su mirada seguía fija al frente- Para mí eres un buen amigo…- suspiré nerviosa- ¡Y si no me llevas ahora mismo a casa dejarás de serlo! - alcé la voz más de la cuenta.

-Mañana no pensarás igual, ya lo verás…- me guiñó el ojo, ignorándome por completo ¡Ya fue demasiado! Cogí mi móvil para llamar a Christian, pero me lo quitó enseguida- ¡Esto se va fuera! ¡No quiero interrupciones en nuestra noche especial! - lo tiró por la ventana- Ya te compraré otro mejor…- ¡Joder! Ahora no tenía forma de comunicarme con nadie.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Has bebido o te has drogado? No entiendo tu comportamiento, tú siempre has sido muy educado y…

\- ¡Me cansé vale! He intentado llamar tu atención desde que estábamos en el instituto y nunca me viste como yo a ti…- resopló con fuerza- Luego saliste con mi hermano y tuve que resignarme…- golpeó el volante- Cuando lo dejasteis vi mi oportunidad de tenerte al fin ¡Pero por su culpa no querías tener relaciones! - otro golpe- Y después de lo que me enteré hoy no te culpo…- chasqueó la lengua- He intentado todo y… ¿Para qué? ¡Para que comenzaras a salir con el mismo imbécil mujeriego que me quitó la única chica que llamó mi atención aparte de ti! – empezó a reír a carcajadas- ¡Pues ahora se la devolveré con creces! - me guiñó el ojo consiguiendo que escalofríos de pavor me atravesaran- Esta noche voy a hacerte olvidar a ese imbécil, ya lo verás, por la mañana ni recordarás quién es…- tragué grueso tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Sam, será mejor que me lleves a casa y pienses con detenimiento lo que estás haciendo…- negó e insistí- ¡Esto es un secuestro lo mires por donde lo mires! - me miró sorprendido.

\- ¡No! Solo es una cita sin nadie que nos moleste…- volvió a chasquear la lengua- Sobre todo ese imbécil de tu guardaespaldas…- suspiró de mal humor- No sabes lo que me costó deshacerme de él…- ¿Qué? ¿Sería capaz de...?

\- ¿Le has hecho daño a Cayo? - negó bastante molesto, su mirada no me gustó nada, me estaba empezando a asustar.

-Solo lo he dejado inconsciente…- ¡Dios mío! - No te preocupes, solo tendrá un chichón enorme cuando despierte.

-Creo que no estás bien Sam, deberíamos ir a mi casa y de allí a…

\- ¡Llegamos! - gritó entusiasmado mientras aparcaba, miré alrededor, estábamos en una casa de campo demasiado apartada de la civilización ¡Joder! ¡Debía salir de aquí! Se bajó del coche y me sacó a la fuerza- Será mejor que pongas de tu parte Ana, no me gustaría tener que forzarte.

\- ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo si me niego? - me agarró la cara con las 2 manos y se me acercó demasiado.

-Haría lo que fuera por tenerte como mi esposa…- abrí los ojos sorprendida- Pero como sé que es pronto podemos empezar siendo amantes e ir avanzando…- me besó y lo empujé lo más fuerte que pude.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te estás oyendo? ¡Dios! ¡Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos y nos hemos ayudado! ¿Porque haces esto? - mis lágrimas salían a borbotones ¡No podía creerlo! Esto debía ser un mal sueño.

-Aquí nadie nos encontrará hasta que queramos…- dijo sin más- Solo te pido una noche y después ya veremos cómo sigue…- volvió a acercarse para limpiarme las lágrimas.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero acostarme contigo! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No me gustas en ese sentido! Eres solo un amigo para mí…

\- ¡Cállate! - gritó mientras se tapaba los oídos- ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote! ¡Entremos! - al ver mi negativa me alzó en sus hombros para llevarme al interior, me removí con fuerza y me dio un fuerte golpe en el trasero que dolió ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo coño iba a salir de esta?

CHRISTIAN

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevábamos encerrados en este maldito almacén, yo seguía intentando abrir la puerta, estaba seguro que ella lo había preparado todo ¡Joder! ¡Ana debería estar pensando cualquier cosa sobre mí con ella! ¡Y estaba sola con todos esos buitres!

\- ¿Porque no dejas eso y disfrutamos mientras estamos aquí? - la miré con el ceño fruncido- Podemos recordar viejos tiempos…- me hizo esa pose sensual que me volvía loco, ahora no me provocaba nada.

\- ¿Me quieres dejar en paz? ¡Ya te he dicho que no me interesa! Sólo Ana…- resopló.

\- ¡Eso no es lo que decías antes! - rodé los ojos- Te tirabas a todas la que podías…- se veía dolida.

-Tienes razón…- suspiré bastante avergonzado- Fue así hasta que ella llegó a mi vida…- me miró con interés- Ella lo es todo para mí…- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de verdad? Creí que solo lo fingías para seguir tirándotela el tiempo que quisieras…- la miré enojado- ¿Qué? - alzó los hombros- Me he enterado por Elena que Ana no es chica de follarse a los tipos como tú ¡Si ni siquiera ha tenido novio desde Alec! A pesar de tener opciones apetecibles…- resoplé con fuerza.

\- ¿Y seguro que tú ibas recogiendo más que encantada los tipos que ella rechazaba? - reí de forma sarcástica, ella me miraba bastante enojada.

\- ¡Pues si! ¿Qué pasa? No es nada malo ¿No crees? - se relamió los labios- Yo disfrutaba de lo que ella no quería, solo que al final se quedó con lo único que de verdad deseaba…- alcé una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a decirme que estás enamorada de mí? - pregunté con el mayor sarcasmo que pude y me miró dolida.

\- ¡Eres muy cruel! ¡Pues sí Christian! - gritó alzando las manos- ¡Me enamoré de ti como una tonta! Tuve la vaga idea que después de un tiempo siendo amantes recapacitarías y nos darías una oportunidad…- suspiró- O al menos eso esperaba hasta que apareciste con novia y todas mis ilusiones fueron desechadas...- me sentí mal y decidí disculparme.

-Siento mucho si te hice pensar en un futuro juntos, pero nunca pasó algo así por mi cabeza hasta que apareció Ana…- suspiró de nuevo bastante apenada.

-Es una chica afortunada…- mordió su labio con fuerza- ¡Joder, como la envidio!

-Yo soy más afortunado aun, ella es maravillosa y nos entendemos a la perfección…- bajó la mirada triste. En ese momento escuché voces fuera y empecé a golpear la puerta mientras gritaba con la esperanza que me abrieran ¡Gracias a dios así fue!

\- ¡Oh gracias! ¡Llevamos encerrados más de una hora! - me extrañó ver un policía- ¿Agente qué ha pasado? ¿Porque está aquí? - me miró receloso, tratando de ver dentro.

-Nos avisaron de un asalto a un tipo, lo encontraron inconsciente en el callejón de atrás y lo llevaron al hospital. Tras identificarlo estamos buscando a su protegida, él era su guardaespaldas y ella ha desaparecido…- mi corazón dio un vuelco ¡No podía ser!

\- ¿No estará buscando a Ana Steele, ¿verdad? - ¡Por favor que diga que no! Me miró más extrañado si cabe y mi ánimo decayó totalmente.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿La ha visto? - ¿Se la habrían llevado?

\- ¡Oh dios! ¡Debo encontrarla! ¡Los chicos! ¿Ha hablado con ellos? ¡Vinimos todos juntos puede que alguno la haya visto! - negó.

-Los he interrogado a todos menos al novio ¿Es usted? - asentí y me miró bastante mal- ¿Qué hacía aquí encerrado con otra mujer? ¿Tenían problemas? - ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Porque todos se empeñaban en separarnos?

\- ¡No! - grité más fuerte de la cuenta- Estamos en nuestro mejor momento…- viendo que su mirada se centró en Victoria me expliqué- Ella es mi socia, debido al ruido vinimos a tratar un tema de negocios, pero alguien nos encerró ¿Cree que sea el mismo que atacó a Cayo? - no se veía muy convencido, pero me importaba poco.

-Puede ser, de momento no sabemos nada…- salimos junto a él, el lugar se hallaba casi vacío a causa de la presencia policial, Aro enseguida se acercó a mí.

-Christian, dicen que han secuestrado a Ana…

-Así es…- negó.

\- ¡Pero yo la vi irse con Vulturi! Dijo que la llevaba a casa…- suspiré aliviado y la llamé, pero daba apagado o fuera de cobertura. El agente le tomó declaración y fuimos a su casa a buscarla, José, Jack y Lauren venían conmigo.

\- ¡Espero que mi Ana esté bien! - dijo apenada.

-Seguro que Bombón estará en casa esperando a Christian…- ¡Eso esperaba! Jack estaba en silencio y se veía muy preocupado.

Cuando llegamos no había nadie, fuimos a su piso, la casa de Sam y tampoco, buscamos por todos lados y nada… ¡Dios! ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Me estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad ¿Habrían tenido un accidente camino a casa? Decidí llamar a Alec para informarle de lo ocurrido y nos comentó algo de una casa recién adquirida en medio del bosque. Él dijo ir en camino mientras que nosotros seguimos al vehículo policial al lugar que nos indicó. No tardamos mucho en llegar y suspiré de alivio al ver el coche de Sam, la puerta se encontraba abierta, entramos y me sorprendí de ver todo revuelto como si hubiera habido un altercado, me preocupé y subí corriendo buscándola, miramos por todos lados sin éxito. Uno de los policías encontró una habitación cerrada con llave, la abrimos con la esperanza que estuviera dentro… ¡No podía creer lo que veía! Tenía montada una habitación de BDSM totalmente equipada, nunca me imaginé a Sam con semejantes gustos… Pero de Ana ni rastro ¿Dónde demonios estaban? ¿Porque la llevó Sam allí? ¿Iría por voluntad o la trajo obligada? No entendía nada ¿Dónde estaba el?

-Señor, hemos encontrado al dueño de la casa inconsciente en la cocina…- corrí hacia allí, necesitaba que me explicara lo ocurrido y lo más importante ¿Dónde estaba Ana?

-Señor Vulturi…- trataba de despertarlo uno de los agentes, tardó un poco, pero cuanto volvió en sí se asustó al vernos, sobre todo al policía junto a él, en un descuido le quitó el arma y nos apuntó con ella.

\- ¡No os acerquéis a mí! ¡Ella es mía! Solo trataba de coger lo que es mío…- fijó su vista en mí, pude apreciar toda su rabia y resentimiento- ¡La culpa es tuya! ¡Si no hubieras aparecido en su vida ahora estaríamos juntos y felices! No que ahora ella está…- se puso a llorar y eso me asustó como el demonio ¿Dónde coño estaba Ana?

-Baje el arme señor Vulturi…- insistió el policía- Hablaremos con tranquilidad sobre lo ocurrido…-tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero volvió a apuntarme.

\- ¡Lo que me ocurre es que ese idiota me robó a mi esposa y ahora ella no está! ¡Se fue para siempre! - desesperado me tiré sobre él para saber qué coño le había hecho a Ana.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Dónde la tienes?

\- ¡Se fue para siempre! - volvió a susurrar casi llorando, en ese descuido el agente lo golpeó dejándolo fuera de juego y le arrebató el arma.

-Lo llevaremos a comisaría para interrogarlo y buscaremos a la señorita Steele por los alrededores…- asentí a pesar que me sentía morir, algo me decía que le había ocurrido algo horrible.

Estuvimos toda la noche y parte de la mañana buscándola sin suerte. Los chicos se quedaron para apoyarme e incluso vinieron las chicas que quisieron ayudar a buscarla, sus padres y hermanos se veían devastados al igual que los míos. Alec se había ido a comisaría con su hermano, todo parecía indicar que era el culpable de todo, aunque no parecía tener relación con los secuestradores, hallaron pruebas y rastros de sangre de Ana que les daba que pensar en algo horrible, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloré tanto de impotencia como de dolor ¡Joder! ¿Dónde estaba?

La búsqueda continuó varios días en los que no hubo rastro de ella, cada vez que preguntábamos los policías se veían apenados, todo seguía igual y aunque no lo decían por respeto estaba convencido que la daban por muerta. Llevaban tratando que Sam confesara dónde había metido el cuerpo desde que lo encerraron ¡Pero no podía concebir esa idea! ¡No podía haberla perdido! ¡No así! En mi interior sentía que estaba bien y volvería con nosotros de nuevo ¡Solo esperaba que fuera antes de volverme loco!

ANA

Trataba de moverme y me dolía todo, me sentía como si un camión me hubiera atropellado… Trataba de recordar, todo era vago… Mi último recuerdo era de Sam… Me llevó a su casa en el campo y quiso obligarme a ir a una habitación… Decía que era especial… Traté de persuadirlo sin éxito… Entonces… ¡Dios! Mi cabeza iba a estallar… Como se negaba a dejarme ir le seguí la corriente… Mientras cenábamos intenté escapar, pero me pilló y le tiré todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para librarme de su agarre, me corté sin querer en el brazo con uno de los cuchillos de la mesa… Había mucha sangre… Él se asustó y me soltó, corrí a la cocina para salir por detrás, pero volvió a cogerme… Seguía insistiendo en llevarme arriba, así que cogí lo primero que pillé a mano y le di con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban en la cabeza… Cayó inconsciente y salí corriendo al exterior… ¿Dónde estaba? Solo había bosque por todos lados, estaba oscuro… Aun así, me alejé para escapar de él ¡Por nada del mundo quería volver allí! Corrí y corrí hasta que unos faros salieron de la oscuridad, sentí un fuerte golpe, un gran dolor y no recuerdo nada más…

Abrí los ojos lentamente y con dificultad, la luz me molestaba, cuando conseguí abrirlos del todo me di cuenta que estaba en un hospital, miré a mi lado y se hallaba un hombre dormido en la silla junto a mí que no conocía de nada ¿Quién sería? Necesitaba saber dónde estaba mi familia.

\- ¡Oiga! ¡Oiga! - grité lo que pude, pero mi voz salía demasiado tenue, aun así, logré despertarlo.

\- ¿Qué? – al principio se veía desconcertado, al verme enseguida se levantó a llamar al médico- ¡Menos mal que estás bien! No sabes el mal rato que pasé pensando que te había matado…- dijo apenado- Apareciste de la nada… Estaba oscuro y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar…- suspiró con pesar- Por lo menos pude frenar lo suficiente para no matarte…- suspiró de nuevo- Lo siento mucho…- lamentaba hacerlo sentir mal, la culpa había sido mía.

-Yo escapaba de alguien…- asintió esperando algo más pero no me apetecía hablar de esto- ¿Dónde está mi familia? Deben estar muy preocupados por mí.

-Verás, cuando te recogí no llevabas ninguna identificación y como has estado inconsciente hasta ahora no hemos podido avisar a nadie.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Mi familia debe estar volviéndose loca buscándome! ¡Y ese loco seguro que no le ha dicho a nadie!

-No te alteres, no te hace bien…- ¿Cómo podía pedirme algo así? - Tienes una pierna escayolada y algunas magulladuras, pero te repondrás…- era menos de lo que esperaba- Ahora dime a quién aviso para que venga por ti.

-A mis padres y mi novio, seguro que estarán preocupados…- suspiré- Si desde anoche no saben nada de mi…- el hombre tosió mientras apartaba su mirada de la mía.

-La verdad es que…- me miró bastante apenado- Llevas inconsciente una semana…- ¿Qué? ¡Me sentí morir! ¿Llevaba una semana aquí sin que mi familia supiera de mí? ¡Mierda! ¡Seguramente pensarían que me habían secuestrado! Los nervios me hicieron hiperventilar y llamó de nuevo al médico, éste no tardó en venir e inyectarme un calmante, antes de caer en la inconsciencia le pedí.

\- ¡Por favor, llame a Christian Grey y dígale que Ana Steele está aquí! - enseguida caí de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

CHRISTIAN

¡Una puta semana sin saber nada de ella! ¡Y el imbécil de Sam solo decía incoherencias! Que se había ido para siempre… Negué ¡No concebía esa opción! Después de 3 días lo ingresaron en un Hospital Psiquiátrico para evaluar su estado ¡Estaba como una cabra! ¡Y nosotros desesperados sin saber nada de ella!

-Señor Grey…- interrumpió mi secretaria en la oficina- Hay un hombre por la línea 2, dice tener algo muy importante que hablar con usted…- resoplé, seguramente era otro periodista.

-Ahora mismo no estoy para nadie Bree, dile que llame en otro momento.

-De acuerdo, se lo diré…- cuando cerró de nuevo, volví a caer en la misma tristeza que tenía desde que desapareció. Cayo se sentía fatal por haber confiado en Sam, él fue quien lo dejó kao para llevársela, por suerte no le hizo mucho. Cuando llegó la hora de comer escuché jaleo fuera de la oficina y salí enseguida, allí encontré un hombre moreno peleando con mi secretaria.

\- ¡Señorita, es muy urgente que hable con él! ¡Su novia está en el hospital sola y me pidió que lo llamara! ¡Y lleva dándome largas toda la mañana! ¡Ya le he dicho que la señorita Ana lo busca! - mi corazón dio un vuelco, pero esta vez de esperanza ¿Él sabía dónde estaba Ana? ¿Había dicho que estaba en un Hospital? Me acerqué a él corriendo.

\- ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra Ana Steele? - pregunté con ansiedad y asintió.

-Es lo que llevo diciéndole a esta mujer desde esta mañana…- suspiró cansado- Pero siempre me dice que está ocupado y que no le interesa…- apreté los dientes con fuerza y la miré mal, ella bajó la vista avergonzada y grité más furioso de lo que había estado nunca.

\- ¡Estás despedida!

\- ¡Christian, no puedes hacer eso!

\- ¡Pues mírame como lo hago! - grité de nuevo- ¡Llevo una puta semana sufriendo sin saber de ella! ¡Yo y toda su familia! ¿Y a ti te llaman diciendo que lo saben y lo mandas a la mierda? ¡Pues ahora la que se va a ir eres tú! ¡Cuando vuelva no quiero verte aquí más! - tras coger lo imprescindible volví junto al hombre, ella seguía llorando, pero me importaba poco- ¡Vamos! Necesito verla…- asintió y salimos.

-Debería informar también a su familia antes de irnos, para que vayan a verla…- les mandé la dirección que él me dio y entonces caí en que ni nos habíamos presentado.

-Mi nombre es Christian Grey ¿El suyo? - le ofrecí la mano y la apretó.

-Billy…- tras soltarnos las manos siguió algo apenado- Verás, el día que se me atravesó casi no pude esquivarla…- suspiró- Solo me dio tiempo a frenar en seco, pero aun así la arrollé, tiene una pierna escayolada y algunas magulladuras…- ¡Maldita sea! - Ha estado inconsciente desde entonces, por eso no hemos podido contactarles antes, no sabíamos quién era, iba sin documentación.

\- ¿Y no pensó que podría tratarse de la chica que salía en las noticias? ¡Ha salido por todos lados! - grité algo enojado- No entiendo cómo han podido obviar algo tan lógico.

-No veo mucho la tele…- suspiró de nuevo- Ninguno de los médicos o las enfermeras habían dicho nada tampoco, estoy seguro que tampoco lo vieron...- ahora no valía la pena discutir, con saber que seguía viva y más o menos bien me conformaba.

\- ¡Joder, lo siento! Pero llevo una semana de mierda temiendo que estuviera muerta y enterrada por algún lugar del bosque y ahora...- me puse a llorar como un bebé, el hombre puso una mano sobre mi hombro para recomponerme, intenté hacerlo, pero no pude. No veía la hora de llegar al hospital y verla, lo curioso era que se encontraba a tan solo unos 30 kilómetros de la capital y nadie se había percatado que pudiera ser la chica desaparecida… Muy raro.

En cuanto llegamos, me bajé alterado ¡No podía creer que fuera a verla de nuevo! Corrí como como alma que lleva el diablo hacía su habitación, nada más entrar la vi, estaba distraída mirando fuera de la ventana y prácticamente me lancé sobre ella antes que se percatara de mi presencia, el hecho de abrazarla y sentirla de nuevo junto a mí me hizo volver a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría. La miré y acaricié para asegurarme que era real, temía que fuera un sueño y se esfumara en cualquier momento, la besé con desesperación.

\- ¡Christian! Te he echado mucho de menos…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta- ¿Has avisado a mis padres?

\- ¡Claro que sí preciosa! No puedes hacerte una idea de la semana que hemos pasado.

-Fue Sam, me llevó a una casa y escapé…- volvió a tragar grueso- Estaba oscuro, corrí sin parar y no me di cuenta cuando salí a una carretera y me atropellaron…- acaricié su cabello.

-Lo importante es que estás bien y aquí conmigo…- me senté junto a ella abrazándola en silencio, hasta que llegaron todos los demás y me vi obligado a darles margen para saludarla, la besé en el tope de la cabeza antes de salir.

-Parece que tiene una gran familia…- me dijo Billy junto a mí.

-Así es, esta semana ha sido dura para todos…

-Me lo imagino, si te sirve de consuelo no estuvo sola, yo estuve con ella en casi todo momento… – asentí.

-Gracias, entiendo que no pudiera avisarnos que se encontraba aquí.

-Supongo que debería ver más la televisión o leer revistas…- suspiró de nuevo- Pero no soy de esos.

-Yo tampoco…- sonreí- Lamento haberme desquitado contigo, no era mi intención.

-No te preocupes…- miró hacía la puerta- Parece que le llevará todo el día ponerse al día con sus amigos…- reí porque era cierto, sobre todo con Kate.

-Sí, no te puedes hacer una idea de lo agotada que quedará después de esto…- reímos- Ahora necesito hablar con el médico para su traslado a la capital.

-Claro, te llevaré con él, aunque sus padres también deberían estar presentes.

-Voy por ellos, espera aquí…- entré a la habitación por ellos, Ana se veía muy animada hablando con sus amigas. Ellos vinieron enseguida y fuimos a ver al doctor.

\- ¡Buenos días! Soy el doctor Franco, he estado a cargo de su hija desde que llegó aquí.

-Encantado doctor, soy Ray y mi esposa Carla, él es mi yerno Christian, antes de nada, me gustaría saber porque el hospital no dio aviso a la policía del accidente de una chica encontrada sin identificación…- suspiró con pesar- En Seattle llevamos buscándola toda una semana.

-Siento mucho todo lo ocurrido, pero realmente no pensamos que se tratara de la misma chica, por sus ropas rasgadas pensamos que era una indigente, de nuevo les pido disculpas, fue un error mío, tampoco pensaba que fuera a tardar tanto en despertar…- hubo un tenso silencio antes que le contestara.

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya ha pasado lo peor y estamos juntos de nuevo…- dijo al fin y estrecharon sus manos- La policía no tardará en llegar para tomarles declaración.

-Por supuesto…- sonrió- Colaboraremos en lo que podamos, su hija puede irse a casa hoy si quiere, deberá llevar la escayola unos días más para que suelde bien el hueso, le daremos un par de muletas para que pueda andar hasta que se recupere, aunque no son necesarias.

-Ray, la llevaremos a casa con nosotros, así podremos cuidarla.

-Si querida, recogeremos algunas de sus cosas para que se sienta más cómoda.

-Yo también podría llevarla conmigo y cuidar de ella…- los interrumpí, pero negaron al momento.

-Lo siento Christian, pero después de esta semana infernal necesito a mi pequeña conmigo, sus hermanos también vendrán a quedarse y tú como su novio estás totalmente invitado a acompañarnos…- me dio una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño- Si quieres claro, no quiero que sientas obligado.

-Nada de eso, será un placer quedarme con vosotros…- suspiré- Tampoco quiero dejarla ahora que la he encontrado.

Hicimos todos los trámites, la policía interrogó a todos los que había tenido contacto con Ana del hospital y nos fuimos a la casa de Steele dónde nos esperaba una gran fiesta de bienvenida. Entre los invitados se hallaba Alec que se veía apenado de ver a Ana, ella se le acercó para pedirle hablar en privado, los dejé solos y se alejaron al jardín mientras yo me fui junto a Jack y José.

\- ¡Te ves demasiado desanimado para haber recuperado a Ana sana y salva! - suspiré con pesar.

-Seguimos igual que al principio…- me miraron raro y me expliqué- La policía no cree que Sam sea el que contrató a los secuestradores…- volví a suspirar en cansancio- En sus cuentas no hay ningún movimiento sospechoso.

\- ¿Quieres decir que hay otro loco ahí afuera que también quiere a Bombón? - asentí- ¡Que putada tío! - me dio una palmada en el hombro más fuerte de la cuenta.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y ya no sé qué hacer! - grité desesperado- Sabéis lo que he pasado esta semana pensando en la posibilidad que hubiera muerto ¡Por suerte apareció bien! Y ahora resulta que todavía no ha acabado toda esta pesadilla porque ese tipo todavía está ahí fuera y no tienen nada para encontrarlo…- suspiré cansado.

-Pero ella está bien, estará vigilada y no pasará nada, ya lo verás…-intentó animarme Jack.

\- ¡Eso espero! Tenemos que recuperar cosas que quedaron pendientes y la que viene es el 4º aniversario… -suspiré de nuevo derrotado- Solo espero que para entonces esté todo solucionado.

\- ¡Seguro que sí! - insistió José y sonreí- Me alegro que Bombón esté bien Christian…- se veía que lo decía de corazón.

-Yo también, espero que atrapen al otro tío. Por cierto ¿Sam cómo está? - no podía evitar cabrearme cada vez que escuchaba su nombre.

\- ¡Ni lo sé ni me importa! - casi gruñí- Solo sé que sigue encerrado en el Hospital Psiquiátrico.

-Entiendo…- resopló- ¡Tan normal que se veía y mira lo loco que acabó! - hizo un breve silencio, algo muy raro para alguien como José- Aunque tampoco puedo culparlo…- lo miré mal y alzó los hombros- Bombón es de esas chicas por las que uno haría cualquier cosa…- me rodó los ojos- ¿Qué? Es cierto.

-Se enamoró de alguien que no pudo corresponderlo, en cierto modo me da un poco de lástima…- añadió Jack y lo miré igual de mal- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! - ¡Vaya 2 amigos que tengo! ¿Acaso estaban disculpándolo? Fuera como fuera, lo que hizo estuvo mal y Ana salió mal herida por ello ¡No pienso perdonarlo en la vida!

\- ¡Voy a tomarme algo! - me alzaron una ceja y les entrecerré los ojos- Lo necesito para asimilar ciertas tonterías…- me rodaron los ojos casi a la vez.

\- ¡Vamos Christian! ¡No te enfades!

\- ¡Si! Tú tranquilo…- me guiñó como solo él sabe hacerlo- Bombón es tuya a pesar de todo…- suspiré cansado mientras me alejaba de sus risas para echarme una copa ¡Cabrones! ¡Sabían perfectamente lo que me molestaba y seguían! Lo que daría por un momento a solas con Ana, suspiré de nuevo viendo a todos alrededor, sería imposible hasta que se fueran todos de aquí ¡Joder! Iba a ser una fiesta muy larga…

ANA

Nada más verlo supe que debía hablar con él a solas, en su cara era evidente que se sentía culpable por todo lo sucedido y no era para nada así, enseguida le pedí hablar con él, me acompañó fuera y Christian nos dio privacidad, lo guíe al jardín y nos sentamos en una de las bancas junto a los rosales de mamá.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? Me han dicho que está ingresado en un Hospital Psiquiátrico…- suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar.

-Tiene un trastorno obsesivo contigo…- algo había intuido de nuestro último encuentro- Él cree que eres su esposa y estás teniendo una aventura con Christian a sus espaldas…- suspiró pasando su mano por el cabello- Los médicos creen que la aparición de Christian después de lo que pasó entre ellos unido al hecho de tu relación con él pudo desencadenar la locura de Sam…- volvió a revolverse el cabello con frustración- En su cabeza os ve casados y con niños…- suspiró de nuevo- No entiendo como no lo vi antes, siempre supe que tenía interés en ti pero nunca noté hasta qué punto llegaba su obsesión…- me miró apenado, tomó mis manos y las besó- Siento mucho todo esto y sé que cuando recobre la cordura él lo sentirá también, siempre valoró vuestra amistad… – volvió a besar mis manos antes de soltarlas.

-Yo también la suya, por eso no me explico cómo ha terminado así, nunca vi señas para toda esa locura, incluso esa noche…- tragué grueso por lo recuerdos- Hablaba tan normal sobre darnos una oportunidad… A pesar de todo…- me dieron escalofríos al recordar de nuevo.

\- ¿Te hizo algo? - negué sin levantar la cabeza del suelo.

-No lo dejé tocarme… Me lastimó cuando trataba de evitar que escapara, en esos momentos lo desconocí totalmente… Sabía que si me llevaba arriba sería imposible salir, así que tuve que darle unos buenos golpes…- terminé divertida y reímos.

-Tras verlo puedo asegurarte que le diste bien…- me guiñó- Pero se lo merecía…- seguimos riendo - Sé que sería mucho pedir… Él quiere verte, su médico cree que sería beneficioso para su recuperación que lo hicieras… Lamento pedírtelo ya que no lo merece…- volvió a resoplar- Pero estás en tu derecho de negarte…- no es que me apeteciera mucho, pero entendía que estaba enfermo y si podía ayudar en su recuperación lo haría.

-Lo haré…- sonrió en agradecimiento- Solo dame tiempo para reponerme…- señalé las muletas y la escayola – A fin de cuentas, sigue siendo mi amigo y deseo que se ponga bien…- me abrazó- Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que en su sano juicio no me hubiera hecho nada de lo que hizo.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Gracias Ana, eres la mejor…- apretó su abrazo- Hubiéramos sido muy felices sino fuera por mis preferencias…- le di un codazo en el costado.

\- ¡Mejor no pensarlo! - reímos de nuevo- Ahora que caigo ¿Cómo vas con Paul? La última vez que te vi os vi iros muy juntitos después de decir que eras gay…- le di otro codazo- ¡Parece que te has liberado y me alegro! - me dio una gran sonrisa.

-Ya lo saben todos…- sonreí de vuelta- Se lo dije una de las veces que nos reunimos para saber cómo iban las investigaciones, en cuanto a Paul, no sé si durará o no, pero lo estamos disfrutando…- asentí y me pasó un brazo por el hombro para acercarme a él- Tenías razón… ¡Me siento liberado! - pegué mi cabeza a su pecho.

-Siento habérmelo perdido…- suspiré y volvió a apretar su agarre- Me gustaría haber estado para apoyarte si lo necesitabas…- besó el tope de mi cabeza.

-A mí también…- tras unos segundos de silencio cambió de tema- Félix quería venir, pero se sentía incómodo conmigo aquí, seguramente vendrá a visitarte otro día…- asentí.

-Lo entiendo, aunque sigo pensando que deberían seguir siendo amigos.

-No lo creo, él está demasiado dolido y lo entiendo…- suspiró- Hemos estado juntos varios años y nunca di el paso que con Paul al poco de conocerlo…- resopló- Así que es bastante razonable que no quiera verme.

-Lo entiendo, dale tiempo, seguro que podéis recuperar vuestra amistad…- me dio su más tierna sonrisa- Ahora será mejor que volvamos, tengo que saludar a los demás…- lo miré con horror fingido- Me extraña que Kate no haya aparecido.

-Desde que está con Elliot parece que ha sentado cabeza…- me miró con curiosidad- ¿Crees que le durará?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – dije convencida- ¡Y espero que le vaya súper! - conversando de otras cosas sin importancia volvimos dentro y terminé de saludar a los que me faltaban, la reunión era solo de amigos y compañeros de trabajo, estuve largo rato charlando con las chicas que no paraban de contarme las novedades que me había perdido, Kate estaba eufórica hablando de Elliot y su relación con él. Entonces llamaron a la puerta y nos extrañamos ya que todos mis conocidos estaban allí, Christian fue a abrir, no tardé en escuchar murmullos y me acerqué a ver, me sorprendí de verlo después de tanto tiempo ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Se habría enterado de lo que pasó? Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su lado paré en seco.

-He venido a tratar con ella en persona.

-Ya te dije que no podía ser.

-No intentes engañarme, ya sé que ha aparecido y necesito verla.

-No es momento de hablar de negocios, todavía está convaleciente y necesita descansar…- ya que hablaban de mí me hice presente.

\- ¿John? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - en cuanto me vio me levantó en alto y me dio vueltas alrededor.

\- ¡Muñeca, me tenías muy preocupado! - puse gesto de molestia por su apodo, nunca me había gustado- Escuché en las noticias sobre ti y quise venir a verte.

-Como puedes ver estoy más o menos bien…- sonrió.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Joder muñeca, hasta con la escayola te ves sexy! - no pude evitar sonrojarme, no estaba acostumbrada a verlo fuera de su ambiente, aunque habíamos coincidido alguna que otra vez.

\- ¡Un momento! - interrumpió Christian, por un momento me olvidé de su presencia- ¿Ya os conocéis?

-Sí…- volví mi atención a John- ¿Qué es lo que quieres tratar conmigo? - se puso más serio.

-Mejor en privado…- asentí y fuimos al despacho de mi padre, Christian nos acompañó, una vez que llegamos insistí de nuevo.

\- ¿Y bien? - Christian se veía bastante desconcertado, así que pensé que lo mejor sería explicarle de qué lo conocía- Christian, él es el que organiza las fiestas privadas a las que iba con Lauren…- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Y sola muñeca…- agregó y le rodé los ojos.

-No creo que eso ahora sea relevante, de todas formas, él lo sabe…- asintió mirándonos a ambos- Ahora dime que es eso que quieres tratar conmigo.

-Si lo sabe será mejor para todos, porque necesito a alguien de confianza que se encargue de eso aquí en Seattle y tras pensarlo con detenimiento he llegado a la conclusión que eres la indicada…- abrí los ojos sorprendida- Tú sabes cómo va todo esto y seguro que Lauren podría echarte una mano si lo necesitaras… - quedé bastante shockeada por su petición, no me veía yo haciendo su trabajo…

\- ¿Estás loco? - gritó Christian fuera de sí- ¡Ni pienses que voy a dejar a mi novia trabajar de putera! - apreté los dientes con fuerza del coraje y lo miré bastante mal ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme así delante de otra persona?

-Christian, estoy lo bastante mayorcita para decidir por mí misma…- nos desafiamos con la mirada- Y otra cosa… ¿Podrías explicarme a que viene lo de putera?

\- ¡Viene a llamar las cosas como son! - seguimos nuestro duelo de miradas- No me importa que recurrieras a eso…- dijo con algo de asco haciendo que mi estómago se contrajera- Pero no consentiré que hagas algo así mientras estés conmigo…- se volvió a John- ¡Seguro que puedes recurrir a alguien más! ¿Porque ella?

\- ¡Solo se trata de organizar las fiestas! - grité molesta- ¿Verdad John? - asintió divertido de ver a Christian fuera de sus casillas, pero no podía decir lo mismo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Ya tengo quién les dé el visto bueno a los candidatos, que solo se pondrá en contacto contigo en caso de necesitarlo y te pagaré muy bien…- no por nada era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, se volvió a Christian- Ella no tiene por qué hacer nada con ninguno de los asistentes, ni siquiera tiene obligación de ir, aunque podría…- me guiñó y le rodé los ojos, Christian parecía a punto de estallar. No me convencía mucho, pero me sabía mal negarme de primeras.

-Lo pensaré mientras me recupero y te llamaré cuando tenga una respuesta…- asintió sonriente.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me parece surrealista! - gritó Christian de nuevo, mi paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

-Christian es mejor que lo hablemos en privado…- John debió notar mi incomodidad y decidió irse.

\- ¡Muñeca, te dejo con tu novio y me llamas en cuanto lo sepas! Estoy deseando trabajar juntos…- me guiñó- Mucho más ahora que no contaré contigo en las fiestas… – miró a Christian que seguía enojado- O eso creo ¡Una pena, siempre fuiste la más demandada! - me guiñó de nuevo antes de salir, Christian no tardó en estallar.

\- ¡No puedo creer esto! - daba vueltas alrededor mientras se tiraba de los pelos- ¿La más demandada? ¿Acaso cobrabas por ello? ¿Prefieres trabajar haciendo esas cosas…- su tono y cara de desagrado no me gustó nada-…que seguir conmigo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ya te expliqué como era el proceso de selección! Ellos podían ojearme al igual que yo a ellos ¡Ninguno cobrábamos! ¡Solo John! - suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme- Solo he dicho que voy a pensarlo…- me entrecerró los ojos y lo miré desafiante- Y que te quede claro que no voy a consentir que nadie me diga lo que debo hacer…- lo señalé con el dedo bastante enojada- ¡Eso que tanto te repugna lo he hecho y no me avergüenzo de ello! El sexo es algo normal en la vida y yo prefería tenerlo así que con gente que veo a diario como hacías tú.

\- ¡Ahora se trata de mí! ¡Pues si! ¡He tenido sexo! ¿Y qué? ¡Por lo menos yo no he tenido que pagar por él! - ¡Mierda! ¡No dijo eso! Tan pronto como vio mi cara pude ver el arrepentimiento en la suya, pero ya era tarde. Intenté calmarme antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Christian, será mejor que te vayas…- cuando trató de acercarse puse la mano para que no lo hiciera, ahora mismo no podía.

-Ana, lo siento, es solo…

\- ¡Vete! Ya hablaremos…- asintió antes de salir apenado, una vez sola tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar como una niña. Entre todo lo ocurrido y esto ¡Joder! ¿Christian pensaba que era patética por pagar para asistir a fiestas donde tenía sexo? Tal vez no lo dijera así de claro, pero al final se le escapó… Tomé mi cabeza entre las manos tratando de tranquilizarme, no sabía qué pasaría mañana pero ahora mismo no lo quería cerca…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	25. Capítulo 24

**CAPITULO 24**

CHRISTIAN

¡Maldita sea! Desde nuestra disputa he intentado contactar con ella sin éxito… El hecho que esté en casa de sus padres no lo hace más fácil… Está enfadada conmigo y no la culpo, me despeino con nerviosismo por no sé cuanta vez ¡Mierda! Nunca debí haber dicho eso, necesitaba hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas, suspiré de nuevo, me sentía tan rabioso que no pensé lo que decía... Las veces que he ido a buscarla, su madre es la que sale bastante apenada a decirme que no está, pero yo sé perfectamente que sí pero no quiere salir a verme… ¡Me estaba desesperando esta situación! Pero por más que lo pienso más me cabrea, ella rodeada de esos solteros, golpeé mi escritorio con más fuerza de la necesaria, entre los que habrá muchos con los que ha tenido sexo, volví a despeinarme sin control ¡Joder! No podía dejar las cosas así, el estrés iba a acabar conmigo y como siguiera tirándome de los pelos me quedaría calvo.

Llevábamos así 3 días y me sentía devastado, la necesitaba de una forma enfermiza y no sabía qué hacer para hablar con ella y disculparme, aunque no cambiaría de opinión al respecto. La puerta se abrió trayéndome de vuelta al presente, seguramente era mi nuevo secretario, había cogido un hombre para evitar "ciertas cosas", lo más importante había demostrado ser muy eficiente.

-Dime Levi…– levanté la vista de mis papeles para encontrarme a mi madre de pie frente a mí, mirándome con tristeza- ¿Mamá que haces aquí?

-Es bastante obvio que me necesitas y vengo a levantarte el ánimo…- se sentó junto a mí- Sé que lo que voy a hacer está mal…- suspiró profundamente- Pero no me importa si con ello consigo que mi hijo vuelva a estar feliz…- le alcé una ceja ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-No entiendo…- me dio una gran sonrisa.

-He quedado con Ana para charlar mientras tomamos algo en "The Vulturimoon" …- me dio una tarjeta del restaurante, ya lo conocía de haber ido con mi padre- Quiero que vayas en mi lugar y habléis…- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-Pero si lo hago sabrá lo que hiciste y se enfadará…

-Lo sé…- me dio una tranquilizadora sonrisa- Y es un riesgo que quiero correr…- me acarició la cabeza como cuando era pequeño- No me gusta verte tan triste y sé que esta es la única manera de borrar esa tristeza…- asentí- Solo espero que no lo estropees y la cabrees más de lo que ya está…- suspiré- Piensa bien antes de hablar hijo…- tragué grueso antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Está muy cabreada?

-Demasiado…- chasqueó la lengua- No es como si hubiera entrado en detalles, pero puedes estar seguro de que lo está…- apretó su agarre en mi hombro- No creo que sea tan fácil que te perdone por lo que sea que hayas hecho…- suspiré con pesar, sabía que había metido la pata, pero no era para tanto.

-Hice unos comentarios fuera de lugar que la hirieron…- asintió en silencio- No fue mi intención, pero aun así lo hice…- tras una sonrisa dejó una revista sobre la mesa.

-Debes arreglarlo rápido u otro se te adelantará… - susurró antes de irse a la puerta, pero antes de salir agregó- ¡Sé puntual! A las 2…- me guiñó- Y ¡suerte, hijo! Créeme que la vas a necesitar…- suspiré en derrota ¡Por supuesto que la iba a necesitar! Aunque no me agradaba tomé la revista, al final había hecho la entrevista a "The Gossip" sin mí, salía en la portada y se veía preciosa, ahora todo el mundo sabía que ella era Anastasia. Leí todo para ver si me nombraba, pero todas las preguntas eran relativas al trabajo y la empresa, no había ni una sola pregunta personal, suspiré frustrado, no sabía si eso era bueno o no. Al final del artículo hubo algo que llamó mi atención, era una foto tomada a la salida del hotel donde se realizó la entrevista, estaba con Embry, llovía bastante e iban compartiendo un paraguas, demasiado pegados para mi gusto, a unos pasos iba Quil ¿Sería posible que estuviera con él? ¡Pero me lo hubiera dicho! ¿Verdad? ¡Mierda! Necesitaba hablar con ella cuanto antes, pero para no volver a cagarla con mis celos me desahogaría con Jack antes de verla. Marqué su número y me contestó enseguida.

\- ¡Dime! - casi susurró ¿nervioso?

-Necesito consejo…- suspiré- Hoy voy a verla y no quiero cagarla otra vez, necesito abrirle mi corazón...

-Esto... Ahora no es un buen momento… Estoy reunido y no…- comenzó a balbucear más nervioso si cabe.

\- ¡Jack! ¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde! - gritaron a lo lejos, esa voz… ¡La reconocería en cualquier lugar! ¿Estaba con Ana?

\- ¡Si, enseguida estoy contigo! Vete preparando mientras termino…- la cólera iba creciendo en mí.

\- ¡De acuerdo! No tardes, estoy impaciente por empezar…- ¿Pero de qué coño estaban hablando? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Estaban solos? ¿Porque Jack me mentía?

-Christian, ahora mismo no puedo hablar como me gustaría…

\- ¿Estás con Ana? - hubo un tenso silencio e insistí- ¡No lo niegues! ¡Su voz es inconfundible!

-De acuerdo, estamos en las pistas, necesitaba adrenalina y voy a darle un chute…- reí sarcástico.

-Y si puedes conseguir algo más mejor ¿Verdad? - dije del mismo modo.

\- ¿Qué dices Christian? Somos amigos, nunca haría algo así.

-Eso dices, pero... ¿Qué haces? … ¡Verte con mi novia a escondidas para intentar conquistarla!

-Eso está fuera de lugar, es verdad que me gusta mucho, pero respeto vuestra relación…- volví a soltar una risa sarcástica y chasqueó la lengua- Aunque ahora que lo dices, tal vez no hay ninguna ¿No crees? - vi todo rojo.

\- ¡De eso nada! ¡Seguimos juntos mientras ella no diga lo contrario!

\- ¡Pero si lleva evitándote 3 días! ¿No crees que eso significa algo? - apreté los dientes con fuerza, estaba llegando al límite.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estás intentando convencerme de que la olvide para quedártela tú!

\- ¿En serio Christian? ¿No entiendes que es ella quién decide no nosotros?- resoplé con frustración- Hablas de ella como si pudiéramos hacerlo pero no es así, la decisión es suya y si decide terminar contigo será tu culpa no de nadie más…- ¡Joder!- Siempre haces lo mismo, la cagas y nos culpas al resto, pero ya no más…- suspiró con fuerza- Si queda libre tengo derecho a salir con ella si me lo permite ¡No lo olvides!- en cierto modo tenía razón pero no iba a reconocerlo en la vida ¡Maldita sea!

-Ya hablaremos en otro momento, ahora mismo no me apetece…- dije enfurruñado como un niño antes de colgar sin esperar su respuesta ¿Para qué? Ya había dejado clara su postura ¡Joder! Necesitaba un trago con urgencia.

-Levi, tengo que hacer algo urgente…- asintió- Cualquier cosa llama a mi padre ¿De acuerdo?

-Si señor Grey…- salí para ir a un bar donde no me conociera nadie, no me apetecía ver caras conocidas. Enseguida me senté en la barra y pedí un whiskey solo, no tardó en acercarse una despampanante rubia, hace unas semanas me la hubiera follado por horas, pero ahora ¡Santa mierda! Ana me había cambiado, ninguna me parecía buena comparada con ella…

\- ¿Penas de amor? - preguntó al sentarse junto a mí.

-Algo así…- tal vez no fuera ético desahogarme con una desconocida, pero ahora mismo era mi mejor opción- Aunque tengo la esperanza que me perdone.

-Siempre se cometen locuras cuando se está enamorado, por cierto, me llamo Greta- sonrió mientras me ofrecía su mano y la estreché.

-Encantado Greta, soy Christian.

\- ¿Vas a hablarme de ella? - la miré sorprendido- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a escuchar penas de amor.

\- ¿En serio? - asintió algo triste y volví a reparar en lo hermosa que era- No entiendo como al verte no quieren algo más que contarte sus penas…- se ruborizó al instante y se acercó algo más.

\- ¿Tú quieres algo más? - me sorprendió su pregunta.

-Bueno, he de reconocer que estás muy bien…- suspiré- Pero no puedo hacerlo si quiero arreglar las cosas con Ana, lo siento…- asintió de nuevo.

-Pues ya sabes porque ninguno quiere más, todos me dicen algo parecido a lo que tú me has dicho…- suspiró y volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa decaída- Te ves buen tipo y se ve que la quieres mucho…- no pude evitar reír.

-Si me hubieras conocido hace unas semanas no pensarías lo mismo, ella me cambió para mejor y ahora no sé qué hacer para recuperarla.

\- ¿Ha sido muy grave? - se sonrojó al momento por su pregunta directa- Estoy segura de que tendrá arreglo.

\- ¡No lo sé! Mi mayor problema es que soy demasiado celoso, ella llama mucho la atención y eso provoca que diga y haga cosas que no quiero.

-Ya veo...

-Si…- suspiré de nuevo con pesar- Hoy me han preparado una encerrona con ella y espero arreglarlo…- rió.

\- ¿Una encerrona? ¡Eres muy imaginativo!

\- ¡No te creas! Fue mi madre, ella cree que va a reunirse con mamá, pero apareceré yo en su lugar, solo espero que no huya en cuanto me vea y podamos arreglarlo como los adultos que somos…- volvió a sonreír.

-Tiene suerte, no hay muchos hombres como tú hoy en día…- negué.

-Según me has dicho te rechazan siempre por otra…- asintió.

-No todos, solo los que no me interesan…- se acercó más a mí, tanto que su pierna rozaba con la mía- Tú en cambio me interesas mucho…- pasó su dedo índice por mi brazo y enseguida tomé su mano para detenerla.

-No sigas por ahí…- miré el reloj- Es casi la hora de verla…- dejé unos billetes al camarero antes de irme- Si aceptas un consejo te diré que busques un hombre que te aprecie como eres y no solo por echar un polvo…- señalé alrededor- Eso es lo único que encontrarás aquí.

-Tal vez…- me dio una enigmática sonrisa- ¡Mucha suerte con tu chica! Si lo consigues me gustaría conocerla…- me guiñó- Tal vez pudieras traerla por aquí algún día y así ver lo que tiene para acaparar a un hombre como tú…- negué.

-Cuando la conozcas, tal vez pienses lo contrario…- al ver su cara extrañada terminé- Te preguntarás que hace ella con un tipo como yo…- rió.

\- ¡Ya veremos entonces! ¡Adiós y suerte! - salí prácticamente corriendo a mi coche y llegué al restaurante en poco tiempo, antes de bajar intenté calmarme, debía hacer esto bien. No podía perderla ¡Respira e inspira! ¡Eso es, así! Cuando me hube calmado salí del coche y entré, nada más llegar al mostrador pregunté a la chica por ella y me acompañó a su mesa, ella se encontraba de espaldas a mí, le dije a la chica que podía irse y me adelanté para que me viera, suspiré, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-Ana…- ella levantó la vista sorprendida de verme allí, pero no hizo ademán de irse, así que me senté frente a ella- Tenemos que hablar…- asintió.

-Sí... Creo que es lo mejor… Ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por mi… Y podrás seguir con tu vida de antes ¿No? - comenzó a balbucear dejándome totalmente descolocado ¿Qué coño estaba diciendo?

\- ¿De qué hablas? - rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Vamos Christian! - cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos- Me imagino que vienes a asegurarte que lo nuestro terminó para seguir con tu vida de soltero empedernido…- estaba en shock- ¡Por mí adelante! Considérate libre de hacerlo…- traté de tragar grueso para no decir nada que lo empeorara, pero estaba costando.

-No he venido a eso…- le entrecerré los ojos- Por tu comportamiento no parece que quieras arreglar nada…- reí sin ganas- Aunque después de ver tus fotos con Embry me imagino porque quieres dejarlo…- me dio una bofetada que picó, para ser chica tenía buen gancho.

\- ¿Sabes? ¡Eres el mayor idiota que he visto en mi vida! ¡Embry y yo solo somos amigos! ¡Algo que no se puede decir de ti y Victoria! ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Qué tiene ella que ver ahora? ¡Lo que tuve con ella fue antes de estar contigo! - rió sarcástica.

\- ¿En serio? Es curioso porque la vi hace poco y me dijo que te la follaste en ese almacén mientras que Sam me secuestraba cuando trataba de encontrarte…- a pesar de la cólera en su voz pude ver en sus ojos que trataba de esconder un gran dolor, el coraje me hizo golpear la mesa con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que la atención recayera en nosotros, respiré hondo para no montar un espectáculo y nos echaran.

\- ¿Eso te dijo? - pregunté lo más calmado que pude, ella asintió- ¡Maldita zorra mentirosa! - le entrecerré los ojos- ¡No entiendo como pudiste creer algo así! - yo también me sentí dolido por su falta de confianza.

\- ¿Porque no lo haría? - se acercó para susurrar, su voz denotaba enfado, dolor y tristeza- Si soy una patética que paga por sexo ¿Verdad Christian? - ¡Mierda! Tragué grueso tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- A partir de ahora seguiré tu ejemplo…- dijo desafiante- ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¡Mierda Ana! ¡No nos hagas esto! ¡Sabes que no lo dije con esa intención! - rodó los ojos y supe que era ahora o nunca- ¡Lo siento vale! ¡Sabes que los celos me pueden cuando me enfado! Pero no puedo permitir esto ¡Tú eres mía y yo tuyo! - aunque sus ojos mostraron sorpresa enseguida volvió a su sarcasmo.

\- ¿En serio? - chasqueó la lengua- Cada quién es libre de hacer lo que le dé la gana...

-Ana, lo que dijo Victoria es mentira, ella y yo no…

\- ¿Qué más da Christian? Si no es ella será otra…- suspiró- Y lo peor de todo es que ahora que sé lo que piensas de mi…- tragó grueso- No me gusta…- hubo unos eternos segundos de silencio- Lo mejor es dejarlo…- ¿Dejarlo? ¡Ni hablar! No iba a consentirlo de ninguna manera, así que en un arranque de valentía la hice levantarse para echarla a mi hombro y sacarla de allí. No presté atención a sus quejas o pataleos, Cayo reía por lo bajo cuando pasé por su lado y nos seguía a una distancia prudente- ¡Cayo ayúdame! ¡Socorro que me secuestran! - gritó de nuevo y le di un golpe en el trasero para callarla- ¡Eso duele, joder! ¡Ten cuidado con mi pierna! - me volví un momento a Cayo.

\- ¡La llevo a mi departamento! - asintió sin decir nada- ¡Necesitamos intimidad para arreglar esto, dile a Fred que te deje pasar y espera con él hasta que terminemos! ¡Ah! ¡Coge las muletas y su bolso que han quedado en la mesa, por la cuenta no te preocupes ya dejé unos billetes en ella que estoy seguro cubrirá lo poco que ha pedido!

-De acuerdo…- me guiñó- Cuídala y no seas muy brusco con ella…- dijo sonriente mientras se alejaba.

\- ¡Cayo! ¡No puedo creer que dejes que me secuestren en tus narices! - rodó los ojos.

-Te tendré vigilada hermosa, no te preocupes por eso…- resopló mientras la metía en mi coche y corrí a mi asiento para llevarla a mi casa antes que saliera, por suerte la escayola le iba a dificultar escapar de mí. Cuando la miré al entrar al coche estaba enojada con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Ni creas que esto me hará cambiar de opinión! Lo he meditado mucho y es lo mejor.

\- ¿Lo mejor para quién? - me rodó los ojos- ¡Para mi desde luego que no! - resopló frustrada- No pienso renunciar a ti tan fácil para que caigas en los brazos de algún imbécil como ese Embry…- rió.

\- ¿Embry imbécil? - me miró despectivamente- ¿Tú te has visto? - suspiré- No sabría decir cuál es más imbécil de los 2… – susurró y gruñí.

\- ¡Por supuesto que él! – la miré y sonreía negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto! - me miró muy seria- ¿Sabes que puedo denunciarte? – resopló con fuerza- Últimamente estoy más tiempo en comisaría que en casa…- susurró algo triste y puse mi mano en su pierna para tranquilizarla, por su forma de mirarme no hizo más que empeorar la situación, pero a pesar de todo me ponía verla así ¿O tal vez era la abstinencia? ¡Una semana sin sexo! No lo podía creer… Contra todo pronóstico sus ojos denotaban el mismo deseo así que nada más aparcar el coche en su sitio susurró con urgencia.

\- ¡Vamos arriba, rápido! - no me paré a pensar, la tomé en brazos y fuimos al ascensor, en cuanto llegamos a mi departamento la bajé y nos besamos con frenesí, nos fuimos desnudando conforme la guiaba a mi habitación.

Una vez desnudos nos deleitamos el uno con el otro ¡Dios, cuanto la había echado de menos! Fui regando besos hasta alcanzar su centro, lo saboreé como nunca y entre lamidas, chupones y mordiscos la hice temblar en mis manos, necesitaba aclarar que era mía al igual que yo suyo. Enseguida me hizo a un lado para cambiar papeles y cuando sentí su lengua en mi polla no pude evitar gemir como loco ¡Joder! No tardé en alcanzar mi orgasmo y me deleité con la vista de ella tomando todo de mí como hice previamente con ella. Tiré de ella para besarla dulcemente mientras me colocaba en su entrada, fui entrando lentamente saboreando y disfrutando el momento. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo éramos 2 piezas de un puzzle que encajaban a la perfección… Le hice el amor de forma lenta y pausada para alargarlo lo más que pudiera hasta que al fin volvimos a alcanzar el clímax a la vez… Nos echamos boca arriba uno junto al otro mientras nuestras respiraciones se iban acompasando.

-Esto no debería haber pasado, yo…

\- ¿En serio Ana? ¿Ahora vas a arrepentirte? - la miré, pero seguía con su mirada fija en el techo- ¡Luego dicen de los hombres! - me dio un codazo en el costado.

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! - volvió a su enojo anterior- Me has pillado con la guardia baja…- mordió su labio mientras susurraba demasiado bajo, pero aun así logré escucharlo- Llevo sin echar un polvo desde hace…

\- ¡Igual que yo! - la interrumpí y me miró incrédula- Desde antes que desaparecieras…- rodó los ojos- ¿No me crees?

-Da igual lo que crea…- suspiró pasando la palma de su mano por su cara- No me gusta lo que piensas de mí…- ¡Mierda! - Por eso he usado la excusa de Victoria para que me dejaras en paz… Pero la verdad es que no quiero estar contigo…- todo lo dijo sin mirarme a los ojos ni una sola vez.

\- ¿Qué demonios dices? - grité, pero seguía sin mirarme- ¡Dime ahora mismo la razón y no me digas que hay otro porque no te creo! - resopló- Solo así te dejaría en paz…- me miró muy cabreada.

\- ¡Siempre tiene que haber alguien más para ti! ¡Pues déjame decirte que no lo hay! La cuestión es que por mucho que dices que no importa el pasado, sí que lo hace y cada vez que sale la oportunidad te molestas porque tuviera sexo con otros hombres o que pagara por ir a fiestas privadas para tenerlo…- ¿Por qué tenía que volver a ese tema? ¡Odiaba solo pensar en nadie que no fuera yo tocándola! - Y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar por mucho que quiera…- dijo bastante desanimada…- Aun así, si volviera atrás haría exactamente lo mismo, al contrario de ti no me gusta ver a diario a los tipos que follo…- tuve que apretar los dientes con fuerza para no soltar ninguna barbaridad, la palabra follar con ella y otros me jodía bastante. Pero si quería tenerla de vuelta debía disculparme las veces que hicieran falta.

\- ¡Joder Ana! ¡Te he dicho que lo siento! - volví a despeinarme con frustración- ¡Lo dije sin pensar! ¡No me importa nada de eso! Pero no soporto la idea que vuelvas a esos sitios… – suspiré – Y cuando John te lo ofreció y quisiste pensarlo tuve miedo…- vi por el rabillo del ojo como me miraba pero seguí concentrado en el techo…- Sabes lo temperamental que soy, los celos me pueden…- me puse de lado para mirarla- Pero hay algo que no cambia y es mi amor por ti…- tomé su mano y la besé bajo su asombrada mirada- Te amo Ana…- me acerqué lentamente sin apartar nuestras miradas hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto y aunque al principio se resistió terminó respondiendo a mi beso.

-Christian, no sé si es…- profundicé el beso para callarla, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que me dejara, si hacía falta la retendría conmigo.

-Te amo y sé que tú también lo haces, solo debes poner de tu parte y podremos arreglarlo…- rió.

\- ¡Solo hemos tenido sexo! - dijo con una máscara de frialdad que no me engañaba- Podemos tenerlo cuando queramos…- arrastró su dedo índice por mi pecho y fue bajando a mi erección, pero la detuve antes de alcanzar su objetivo.

-Ana, esto es serio…- resoplé y me dio esa sonrisa pícara suya.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Por lo que veo…- señaló mi erección- Estás más que dispuesto.

-No voy a negar lo obvio, pero antes quiero aclarar las cosas, somos novios y no quiero que eso cambie.

-Christian ya te he dicho…- ahora le sonreí yo.

-Voy a tenerte sometida a sexo hasta que cambies de opinión…- dije decidido antes de acercarme a besarla por todas partes, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos.

\- ¡Oh, Christian! – se incorporó para sentarse sobre mí y comenzó a follarme con fuerza con algo de ayuda, cuando alcanzamos un nuevo orgasmo nos quedamos en la misma posición besándonos mientras que mis manos jugaban con sus erectos pezones- ¡No sé qué me pasa contigo! Pero eres adictivo…- mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que un gemido escapara de mis labios- Deberíamos volver a nuestra relación de sexo sin compromiso…- paré para alejarme y verla a los ojos.

-No estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro que sí! - dijo convencida y le entrecerré los ojos- ¿Qué hay de malo en que seamos amantes? ¡Es en lo único que no discutimos!

-No tiene gracia Ana…- resopló con fuerza- Yo te quiero como antes, nada de amantes, tú eres mi novia y espero que muy pronto mi prometida…- ¡Mierda! Con la emoción del momento se me escapó. Enseguida se levantó para comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación a pesar de su escayola.

\- ¡Esto no…! ¿Qué has dicho? - me preguntó, pero empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras seguía farfullando sin dejar que contestara- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Seguro que he escuchado mal! No puede ser que… - me levanté para acercarme, pero me rechazó- Christian…- tragó grueso mientras veía como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas- No estoy preparada para un compromiso, eso lleva a una boda y yo... Yo… Yo… - empezó a hiperventilar y me puso nervioso- ¡Oh dios! No me siento muy bien creo que voy a…- tuve el tiempo justo de cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo ¡Mierda! Se había desmayado, nunca pensé que pudiera reaccionar así ¡Joder!

La puse sobre la cama e intenté despertarla, al poco empezó a abrir los ojos y suspiré aliviado.

\- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! - me miró como si estuviera loco.

\- ¿Yo a ti? ¡Por poco me da un infarto cuando me has dicho lo del compromiso! - rodé los ojos- ¡Dios! Solo de pensarlo…- negó- No estoy preparada Christian, por lo menos no todavía…- la abracé con fuerza, ya estaba empezando a ceder.

-Entonces vivamos juntos…- me miró sorprendida- Si eso es lo máximo que puedo pedir me conformaré, ya que la boda queda descartada podemos empezar así…- rió.

-No te rindes ¿Eh? - negué con mi mejor sonrisa mojabragas- Acabo de decirte que lo dejemos y a ti solo se te ocurre pedirme que me case contigo o que vivamos juntos…- la besé de nuevo.

-Sabes que no podemos estar el uno sin el otro…- rodó los ojos y besé su nariz- En vez de estar cada noche en casa del otro podemos buscar una casa para ambos ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Comprarías una casa para los 2? - cogí su cara con ambas manos para besarla con fuerza.

-Por ti haría lo que sea…- metí mi lengua en su boca para saborearla más a fondo- Te quiero y cogeré lo que puedas ofrecerme…- pegué mi frente a la suya- Quiero despertar cada mañana a tu lado… Compartir cada día y quién sabe…- le guiñé- Con el tiempo puede que lleguemos a casarnos…- al ver que volvía a tensarse añadí- Sólo cuando te sientas preparada ¡Lo prometo!- estuvo demasiado tiempo en silencio, no sabía si era buena señal.

-He de reconocer que sabes cómo convencer a una chica…- dijo sonriente antes de besarme con intensidad.

\- ¡No a cualquier chica, sino a la mía! - reímos- Ninguna otra me habría tomado tanto tiempo convencerla…- dije divertido y me rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Creído! - sonreí de lado.

-Solo digo la verdad…- besé su nariz- Además te quiero demasiado para perderte.

-Soy especial entonces…- dijo con un deje divertido y asentí sonriente- ¡Qué suerte la mía! Tengo al dios Grey a mis pies…- no pude evitar reír mientras la abrazaba fuerte.

-Puedes apostar que si nena…- levanté su barbilla para mirarnos a los ojos- ¿Y yo tengo a la soltera de oro a los míos? – aunque luchaba contra ella, una sonrisa escapó de sus labios- Aunque más que soltera eres la novia de oro ¿No crees? - reímos.

\- ¡Oh vamos! - me dio un ligero empujón- Aunque no negaré que suena muy bien…- nos besamos de nuevo.

-En la entrevista, no hablaste nada de mí…- suspiró apartando la mirada- A pesar que iban a sacarnos fotos juntos ¿Qué pasó?

-Les dije que prefería hacerla sola y dejarte al margen…- volvió a suspirar- No quería reconocer que lo habíamos dejado…- dijo con tristeza y la abracé más fuerte- Estos días han sido muy duros para mi…- besé su frente- Me costaba hacerme a la idea de no estar juntos…- cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-No vuelvas a decir algo así…- casi rogué y asintió cabizbaja- Yo también lo he pasado muy mal, primero con lo de Sam y luego por tu terquedad…- me entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Mi terquedad? - se separó de mi poniéndose en arras- No me hagas cabrear de nuevo que todavía puedo retomar lo de dejarlo si…- la besé para callarla y volvimos a caer en el frenesí de la pasión, estuvimos toda la tarde haciendo el amor hasta que caímos agotados y rendidos ¡Puedo decir que recuperamos el tiempo perdido! La abracé con fuerza y posesión antes de caer dormido, por fin la tenía conmigo y estaba más que feliz.

ANA

Cuando desperté al día siguiente ¡Estaba exhausta! Me dolía todo el cuerpo de estar... ¡Joder! Habíamos estado follando sin parar toda la tarde ¿Qué hora sería? Me levanté a mirar el reloj y eran las 12 de la mañana, suspiré, Christian conseguía de mi lo que quería, a pesar de que había tomado la determinación de dejarlo bastó que me tocara una sola vez para que cediera, aunque intenté resistirme me gustó su insistencia y proposición de vivir juntos, pasé la mano por mi cabello, no tanto la de casarse, pero me impresionó bastante, nunca creí que fuera de los que se casan. Me senté para admirar su belleza, él quería casarse conmigo, mi reacción no fue la mejor pero los nervios me pudieron… Tal vez con el tiempo, llevábamos muy poco juntos y demasiadas discusiones...

Mi estómago rugió y tuve que levantarme a comer algo, tras ponerme una camisa de Christian bajé a la cocina por algo de comer, al entrar me sorprendí de ver a Grace, Carrick y Mia que al ver mi indumentaria se apenaron bastante, sentí mis colores subir a pesar de que no se me veía nada ¡Menos mal que no había bajado desnuda!

\- ¡Querida! Siento no haber acudido a nuestra cita, pero me salió un asunto de última hora, intenté contactarte, pero fue imposible…- rodé los ojos ¡Como si fuera a creer algo así!

-Grace…- chasqueé la lengua- No cuela…- Carrick y ella se miraron entre si- Sé perfectamente que lo hiciste a propósito para que hablara con él…- a pesar de que se hacía la que no pude ver la culpabilidad en su mirada, tras saludarles me dio la impresión de que Mia estaba un poco rara, apenas hablaba y evitaba mirarme a los ojos - Tengo hambre ¿hay algo de comer o pedimos?

-Yo te haré algo rico para recuperar energías…- me guiñó- Se te ve un poco fatigada- tosí un poco mientras trataba de buscar mi ropa con la mirada, al no ver nada me acerqué a su oído para susurrar.

\- ¿Nuestra ropa dónde está? - con el deseo a flor de piel la fuimos regando por el camino.

-La recogí y la puse a lavar, en cuanto termine la meto en la secadora para que puedas ponértela de nuevo…- asentí- No te preocupes que Carrick llegó después y no vio nada fuera de lo normal…- me guiñó el ojo y me sentí aliviada, al menos solo lo había visto ella.

-Tal vez debería llamar a Cayo para que me traiga ropa ¡Mierda! ¡Mi móvil!

-Ten querida, Cayo nos dio tu bolso antes de subir…- suspiré aliviada- Gracias Grace voy a llamarlo mientras me preparas algo rico de comer…- me alejé hacía el salón.

-Ana ¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó Carrick algo serio.

-Claro…- me acompañó al balcón del mismo y contemplamos las hermosas vistas de la ciudad.

-A pesar de lo que puedas pensar por su impulsiva forma de hablar y actuar mi hijo te ama, nunca lo había visto tan enamorado, por eso espero que vuelvas a darle una oportunidad a pesar de todo, creo que el amor lo ha vuelto un poco loco…- reí ¡Si supiera hasta qué punto!

-Eso creo…- le puse una mano en el hombro- No tienes que preocuparte, lo hemos arreglado…- suspiré- Espero que no vuelva a decir nada fuera de lugar…- me abrazó bastante contento.

-Gracias Ana, me alegro de que te tenga en su vida, hasta que llegaste no tenía ningún rumbo, ahora lo ha encontrado…- lo entendía perfectamente porque a me había pasado algo parecido.

-Papá ¿No estarás intentando robarme mi chica, ¿verdad? - rió mientras negaba divertido.

-Hijo, con tu madre estoy más que servido…- Christian negó- Aunque no puedo negar que tienes buen gusto…- me guiñó y Christian sonrió.

\- ¡Ni como negarlo! - dijo divertido sin apartar su mirada de la mía- Aprovechando que estáis aquí quiero daros una noticia…- me guiñó el ojo y asentí.

-Dame un minuto…- al ver que alzaba la ceja seguí- Debo llamar a Cayo para que me traiga ropa…- enseguida vino a abrazarme y darme un beso en el tope de la cabeza mientras Carrick se retiraba- Ve con ellos, puedes decírselo si quieres no me importa…- cuando vi su intención de quejarse me expliqué- No me apetece estar así todo el día…- asintió antes de darme un ligero beso en los labios.

-De acuerdo, aunque debo decir que te ves increíble con mi camisa…- reí.

-Me queda mejor a ti…- nos miramos a los ojos antes de volver a besarnos de forma bastante tierna, cuando nos separamos dijo más serio.

\- Respecto a vivir juntos ¿Quieres instalarte aquí o buscamos un nuevo hogar? - sonreí de lado.

-Preferiría buscar un sitio nuevo…- apretó su agarre en mi cintura- Lo pagaremos a medias y compartiremos gastos como los buenos matrimonios ¿Qué te parece? - me sonrió y volvió a besarme con pasión.

\- ¡Me parece genial! De momento me vale, pero ya sabes a lo que nos lleva esto…- hizo señas entre nosotros- Con el tiempo…- aclaró- ¿Te parece bien? - y no lo dudé ni un segundo.

-Sí…- su sonrisa se amplió- Llegado el momento aceptaré tu propuesta sin tener que sufrir un ataque de ansiedad…- dije divertida y reímos – Ahora vuelve con ellos y dales la noticia, iré lo antes que pueda.

-Bien… – volvió a besarme antes de entrar de nuevo, una vez sola llamé a Cayo ya que no sabía quién lo había relevado.

-Ana ¿Sigues viva o te ha chupado toda la energía tu hombre? - no pude evitar reír.

\- ¡Muy gracioso! Necesito saber quién está conmigo… suspiré- Ayer me trajeron contra mi voluntad…- escuché ligeras risas que decidí obviar- Y necesito algo de ropa para cambiarme ¿Podrían traérmela? Aunque mi madre tal vez podría…

-No te preocupes. yo la llevaré, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y así aprovecho de verte y asegurarme que estás bien…- rodé los ojos ¡Como si Christian fuera a dejar que pasara algo así!

-De acuerdo, por curiosidad ¿quién está conmigo hoy?

\- Quil me relevó justo después de llegar los padres de Christian…- ¡Vaya! Me imagino que a cierto cabezota no le hará mucha gracia.

-Entonces te espero y por favor no tardes…- me quejé y escuché su risa- Está aquí su familia y no tengo nada más que su camisa ¡Por suerte para mi es tan grande que parece un vestido! - reímos.

-Me alegro verte feliz de nuevo…- suspiré- Estos días no eras ni la sombra de ti misma y todo por escuchar las mentiras de esa zorra…- no pude evitar reír- Ya te dije que no te fiaras de ella, yo hablé con el policía que los sacó de allí y me dijo que no notó indicios de nada como te hizo creer ¡Pero eres tan terca!- realmente no había sido por ella mi alejamiento pero ni muerta le cuento la verdadera razón- Lo que quiere esa tía es alejarte de Christian.

-Lo sé, lo he captado…- Aunque conociéndola no le di demasiada credibilidad, pero fue la excusa perfecta para dejarlo…- me interrumpió con una risa.

\- ¿Por qué querrías tal cosa?

-No importa…- sonreí, a pesar de mis esfuerzos Christian ejercía demasiada atracción sobre mí- Aunque estoy feliz, me alegro de haber venido y se hayan arreglado las cosas.

-Debió ser una charla muy convincente para que cambiarás de opinión, por un momento dudé que dañaras su integridad – reímos.

\- ¡Dios! Fue vergonzoso que me sacara así…- sentí mis colores subir- ¡Menos mal que no había prensa! - tosió y no me gustó nada- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Hablando de eso, deberías mirar en internet las ultimas noticias…- ¡Mierda! - Pero no te preocupes que no es nada malo y sales muy favorecida en las fotos…- los colores volvieron a subir.

\- ¿En serio nos pillaron en el restaurante? ¡Pero si no vi nada! ¡Esas malditas lacras se esconden por todos lados!

-No te preocupes por ellos y disfruta con tu novio y su familia ¿Porque volvéis a serlo, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Más que eso! - dije emocionada- ¡Vamos a vivir juntos! Mañana iremos a una agencia para que nos busquen una casa.

-Es un gran paso ¡Me alegro por ti Ana! Nos vemos en un rato.

-Gracias, comeré algo mientras te espero.

-Que aproveches…- en cuanto colgué Christian me abrazó por detrás y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

\- ¿Te he dicho que te ves preciosa con mi camisa? - agarré sus manos y me envolví la cintura con ellas.

-Me gusta el olor que desprende…- sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello- Pero resulta un pelín incómodo cuando toda tu familia está aquí…- me apretó con fuerza.

-No deberías, no muestra nada que no debiera…- me besó junto al lóbulo de mi oreja antes de agregar- Mis padres están eufóricos con la noticia, ahora toca decirles a los tuyos y me gustaría estar presente…- me giré hacia él.

-Tengo una idea mejor ¿Por qué no organizamos una barbacoa para decírselo a todos a la vez? - su alegría me ratificó que lo había captado a la perfección y alzándome al aire comenzó a darme vueltas, al sentir como se levantaba la camisa me agarré con las manos la parte de atrás- ¡Christian! ¡Bájame! No me gustaría que mi suegro me viera así…- enseguida lo hizo.

-Tienes razón…- deslizó su mano para tocar mi clítoris- Esto es solo para mi deleite…- le aparté la mano.

\- ¡Ahora no Christian! - puso cara de pena y negué- No quiero que empieces algo que no podemos terminar…- asintió resoplando- Por cierto, a Mia apenas la he visto ¿Dónde está?

-Pues ahora que lo preguntas está apenada contigo por mi culpa…- abrí los ojos sorprendida y besó la punta de mi nariz- Lo siento mucho princesa.

-No entiendo.

-Cuando me dejaste le sentó muy mal, discutió con Jane por defenderme…- ahora estaba más perdida que antes y el debió notarlo- Ella pensó que lo hiciste por Embry…

\- ¡Pero sólo somos amigos!

-Pero todos esos malditos chismes de Internet…- suspiró agobiado- Cuando le expliqué que no era así se sintió muy mal, le dije que lo hablara con vosotras, pero se siente mal y no ha dado el paso todavía…- asentí- Seguro que si hablas con ella podrás convencerla… - sonreí.

-De acuerdo…- nos dimos un intenso beso- Pero antes de nada quiero mirar lo que han puesto sobre nosotros…- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Han vuelto a hacerlo?

-Eso me ha dicho Cayo…- se puso sobre mi hombro esperando que lo buscara, cuando entré en la página en cuestión enseguida nos vi, pinché en el enlace y aparecieron varias fotos, primero discutiendo en el restaurante y después cuando Christian me llevó al coche en hombros, los colores volvieron a subir cuando vi una donde salía el momento que me dio la cachetada en el trasero, hablaban sobre una posible reconciliación.

\- ¡No hemos salido tan mal! - susurró en mi oído- Esa me gusta, llamaré a la revista para que me las pase…- señaló la del trasero y no pude evitar reír- Esta vez hablan de lo que realmente pasó.

-Lo raro es que nadie sabe que lo habíamos dejado.

-Tal vez lo intuyeron al no aparecer yo en esa entrevista.

-Puede ser…- chasqueé la lengua agobiada por toda esta mierda- ¡Debemos acabar esto de una vez!

\- ¿Qué propones? - me volví para verlo a los ojos.

-Podemos dar un comunicado ¿Qué te parece? - su sonrisa lo decía todo- Aclararemos que a pesar de nuestras diferencias nos queremos y vamos a vivir juntos…- me dio un beso que me dejó sin aire.

-Me parece estupendo, así dejaremos claro que tienes dueño para que no se arrime ningún soltero en busca de algo que me pertenece…- reí, en ocasiones me gustaban sus celos.

-Solo me interesas tú…- volví a besarlo.

\- ¿Y Embry? - interrumpió nuestro beso y le entrecerré los ojos- El tiempo que estuvimos separados siempre estabas con él.

\- ¿Me vigilabas? - apretó su agarre en mi cintura.

-Tenía que asegurarme que estuvieras bien…- no pude evitar sonreír- Además era la única forma de verte…- asentí, sabía que debería haberlo hablado, pero...

-Estaba convencida que lo mejor para ambos era dejarlo y temía flaquear si te tenía en frente…- suspiré- Y como has podido comprobar es lo que ha ocurrido…- volvió a besarme.

-Cosa que me hace más que feliz…- sonreí- Pero tengo curiosidad por saber porque Embry estaba pegado a ti como un siamés? - no pude evitar reír.

-Es mi amigo, trabajamos juntos y al verme tan triste quiso estar a mi lado para animarme, todos lo han hecho…- asintió no muy convencido.

-Sabes que le gustas ¿Verdad? - negué y me entrecerró los ojos- No entiendo porque te niegas a ver lo obvio…- suspiré cansada.

-No me niego, no creo que sienta más que una atracción sexual y si indagas un poco te darás cuenta de que sigue teniendo sexo con quién le place…- rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo, lo dejaremos. Vayamos dentro que empieza a refrescar…- tras darme un tortazo en el trasero entramos.

Grace ya tenía la mesa preparada y nos sentamos todos a comer. Mia se veía un poco incómoda por lo que aprovechando que Christian hablaba con sus padres sobre algo relacionado a la empresa empecé mi conversación con ella.

-Mia, sé porque estás rara conmigo…- no levantó la vista de su plato- Créeme que no me importa, sé que es tu hermano y lo quieres, no es algo malo que lo defiendas de cualquiera.

-Pero debí asegurarme de que era verdad antes de juzgarte…- resopló- Lo siento Ana, hasta que Christian no me explicó que pasó realmente estaba convencida que lo habías dejado para estar con Embry…- suspiró derrotada- En cierto modo lo entendería ¡Está buenísimo! - reímos y así terminó la incomodidad.

\- ¡Tienes razón! - me acerqué a su oído a susurrar- Pero tu hermano está mejor…- le guiñé y volvimos a reír, pude ver como los demás se dieron cuenta de nuestro intercambio, pero siguieron a lo suyo para darnos privacidad.

-Gracias Ana, significa mucho para mí que me perdones…- le sonreí y bajó de nuevo la cabeza a su plato- Ahora queda que me perdonen las chicas…- cogí su mano y la apreté para reconfortarla.

-Somos como una gran familia y en todas se discute ¿No crees? - asintió más animada- Hablaremos y lo arreglaremos ¡Ya lo verás!

\- ¡Eso espero! - suspiró con fuerza- La echo mucho de menos y a Seth también…

\- ¿Seth? - asintió.

-Dejó de hablarme cuando se enteró por Jane de lo ocurrido, en cierto modo lo entiendo, yo haría lo mismo por mi hermano…- volví a apretarle la mano.

-Seguro que sí, pero para la próxima pregunta antes…- le guiñé y asintió avergonzada.

-Puedes apostar que sí, he aprendido la lección…- sonreí y seguimos conversando de otras cosas mientras comíamos, estaba muy feliz de pasar este rato agradable con ellos, cuando no pude aguantar más me excusé para ir al baño, por comodidad prefería ir sin las malditas muletas, aunque fuera más despacio ¡No veía la hora que me quitaran la escayola! Cuando iba de vuelta llamaron al timbre, suponiendo que sería Cayo con mi ropa fui corriendo a abrir a abrir ¡Gran error! Frente a mí se encontraba la loca de Leandra ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó de malos modos- Creí que estabas con tu actorcito…- apreté los dientes con fuerza- ¿O es que te gusta jugar a 2 bandas? - preguntó de forma maliciosa y le di una sonora bofetada ¡Me tenía harta! Se creía el ladrón que todos son de su condición - ¡Te voy a.…! - se abalanzó sobre mí y la inmovilicé contra la pared, no iba a consentir que me tocara.

-La pregunta sería ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Esta es la casa de mi novio! - le grité mientras sonreía- Por suerte dejarás de ser un problema cuando nos vayamos a vivir juntos…- abrió los ojos sorprendida y comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Vosotros no podéis estar juntos! ¡Él y yo...!

\- ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Que estáis follando? Pues te diré un secreto…- me acerqué a su oído- No te creo nada, al igual que a tu amiguita Victoria, no sois más que un trío de zorras resentidas porque nadie las valora y lo pagáis conmigo sin tener culpa de nada…- me miró con odio.

\- ¡Christian es mío maldita! ¡Lo voy a recuperar como sea!

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? - preguntó Christian bastante molesto, su familia estaba junto a él. Para no parecer una abusona la solté, no se atrevería a tocarme con ellos allí.

\- ¡Está loca! ¡Me atacó sin motivo! ¡Me amenazó con matarme si me acercaba a ti! - la miré muy mal ¡Maldita mentirosa! Su mirada de no haber roto un plato estaba fija en Christian y éste se la devolvía bastante furioso.

\- ¡No me vengas con gilipolleces que he escuchado todo! - su cara perdió color- Que te quede bien claro que Ana es mi novia, vamos a vivir juntos, con el tiempo nos casaremos y formaremos una familia…- ¡Sus palabras resultaban tan reconfortantes como la cara de idiota de la zorra! - Y no voy a permitir que tú ni nadie se metan.

\- ¡Pero ella anda con ese actor! - volvió a insistir- ¡No puedes ser tan ciego de no ver que te está engañando! - no pude evitar reír.

-Ahora que no tienes argumentos para decir que estoy con él por su dinero ¿Vas a utilizar otra? - me acerqué a Christian y lo tomé posesivamente de la cintura- Estamos en nuestro mejor momento, no voy a negar que hemos tenido desacuerdos, pero lo hemos solucionado y mañana comenzaremos a buscar una casa para ambos ¿Verdad mi amor? - pregunté mientras lo besaba con descaro.

-Claro que si querida…- volvió a besarme antes de dirigirse a ella- Como puedes ver no tienes nada que hacer aquí, será mejor que vayas y no vuelvas…- su enojo era más que evidente.

\- ¡Te arrepentirás de esto! ¡Volverás a mi arrastrándote! ¡Ya lo verás! - gritó riéndose con sarcasmo.

\- ¡No volvería contigo, aunque fueras la única mujer sobre la tierra! - me acercó más a él – Tengo la suerte de estar con la mejor chica del mundo…- nos sonreímos- Así que no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

-Christian…- interrumpió de pronto Grace- ¿Porque no vais dentro mientras yo me encargo de ella? - Carrick se quedó con ella mientras Christian nos arrastraba a Mia y a mí al salón donde los esperamos para comer el postre. Tardaron unos 15 minutos en volver y parecían complacidos.

\- ¿Seguimos con el postre? - preguntó Grace tratando de dejar zanjado el tema, pero Christian era demasiado insistente.

\- ¿Se ha ido por voluntad propia? ¿O habéis tenido que usar vuestros encantos? - no pudimos evitar reír, Grace nos guiñó a ambos.

-Tuve que usar algunos de mis encantos y por suerte para vosotros la convencí de dejaros en paz…- a pesar de su confianza seguía sin fiarme que se rindiera así no más.

-Esa mujer no los molestará más…- corroboró Carrick y así terminamos de comer cambiando el tema. Cuando se fueron, nos sentamos en el sofá y me extrañó que Cayo no hubiera llegado todavía con mi ropa, cogí el móvil para llamarlo y vi un mensaje en mi correo, lo abrí enseguida por si era algo urgente y me sentí morir cuando vi que era de él…

 _Querida Ana,_

 _Te he echado de menos todo este tiempo, pero tras enterarme de lo ocurrido decidí darte un descanso, no es mi intención agobiarte de más. Pero el momento se acerca, pronto estaremos juntos para siempre._

 _Entiendo que pueda costarte hacerte a la idea, pero haremos buena pareja ¡Ya lo verás! Tengo todo planeado para casarnos en la playa a la luz del ocaso, será muy romántico, tendremos varios niños y seremos muy felices juntos._

 _Sé que piensas que amas a Christian, pero no es así, y con el tiempo te darás cuenta. Él en cambio se olvidará de ti en cuanto tenga a otra a tiro._

 _Sin más me despido, estoy ansioso de tenerte entre mis brazos cada noche._

 _Besos del Caballero de la Luna._

 _PD. Te amo._

¡Mierda! Me pasé las manos por el cabello con exasperación ¡Ya no me acordaba de este! Christian se levantó nervioso y se puso a dar vueltas por el salón.

\- ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡Nadie te alejará de mí nunca más! ¡No voy a pasar por lo mismo otra vez! - volvió a sentarse junto a mí- Ana…- cogió mis manos entre las suyas y las besó- Creo que lo mejor es casarnos, si lo hacemos te dejará en paz…- abrí los ojos sorprendida- Sabes lo que siento por ti y aunque te esperaría toda mi vida hasta que te sintieras preparada, no lo tenemos ¡Esto es lo mejor!- tragué grueso y quedé sin palabras, entendía perfectamente sus razones pero era demasiado difícil para mí ¿Qué debía hacer?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***


	26. Capítulo 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

CHRISTIAN

¡Mierda! Me había parecido buena idea hasta que vi su cara descompuesta… Pero… ¡No podía consentir que otro lunático imbécil se la llevara de mi lado! Por lo menos esta vez no se había desmayado, eso era buena señal…

-Ana, por favor…- insistí- Entiendo tú reticencia a una boda, pero esto es importante…- suspiré- Si ese tipo sabe que te has casado se olvidará de ti…- mantuve mi miraba suplicante en todo momento, pero su cara seguía igual.

-Christian querido… – interrumpió mamá- ¿Porque no vas con tu padre mientras yo hablo con Ana? - la miré de mala gana- Es lo mejor…- dijo amenazante y no dudé en hacerle caso.

\- ¡Está bien! – antes de irme miré a Ana, pero seguía igual, así que bastante desanimado las dejé solas. Cuando llegué al comedor me miraron preocupados.

\- ¿Qué pasa Christian? - negué bajando la mirada al suelo- ¿Habéis discutido de nuevo?

-No…- suspiré- Ese tipo le ha mandado un mensaje a su correo personal…- abrieron los ojos asombrados- ¡Ese maldito tiene prevista su boda y hasta su vida!

\- ¿Quiere obligarla a casarse? - preguntó Mia horrorizada- ¡Eso es horrible!

-Si…- volví a suspirar- Le he propuesto casarnos, pero no ha resultado…- suspiré frustrado- Ella y la idea del matrimonio no se llevan bien… – esperaba que su estado fuera por ese tipo y no por mí, mi padre se acercó y puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Seguro que debe estar agobiada por todo, no creo que la idea de casarse contigo le desagrade cuando vais a vivir juntos…- sonreí, a pesar de todo quería compartir su vida conmigo.

-Tienes razón…- asintió- Me he precipitado por miedo a perderla, tal vez poniendo más seguridad…- el sonido de la puerta me interrumpió, al abrir me encontré a un preocupado Cayo.

\- ¿Dónde está Ana? ¿Está contigo?

-Está hablando con mi madre…- suspiró aliviado.

\- ¡Gracias a dios! - lo miré sin entender y me explicó – Cuando estaba a punto de traer su ropa recibimos una llamada anónima que informaba de su secuestro…- negué.

\- ¡No entiendo cómo pueden bromear con cosas así! - me quejé enfadado y sonrió.

-Lo importante es que ella está aquí…- reí.

-A menos que tengan a su gemela…- dije de broma y tras unos segundos me miró asustado.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Debo llamar a Kate!

\- ¿Kate? ¿Qué tiene que ver ahora? - volvió a mirarme asustado.

-Verás…- suspiró mientras se pasaba la palma de la mano por la cara- Hoy recibió la llamada de un cliente para concertar una cita de última hora con Ana y como…- tosió mirando tras de mí y entendí perfectamente- ¡En fin! Kate dijo que iría haciéndose pasar por ella…- ¡Mierda!

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ese lunático podría tenerla pensando que es Ana? - asintió mientras la llamaba.

\- ¡No contesta! ¿La tendrá él? - me volví a mi padre.

-Papá, voy a acompañar a Cayo a buscar a Kate ¿Podéis quedaros con Ana hasta que vuelva?

-Claro hijo, no te preocupes…- mi hermana se acercó a nosotros antes de irnos.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo? - preguntó preocupada.

-Eso vamos a ver…- asintió- Mia, ni una palabra a Ana hasta que sepamos algo ¿de acuerdo? - volvió a asentir- No quiero que se preocupe por nada.

-Vale hermanito, pero llama en cuanto sepan algo.

-Lo haré…- salimos como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su apartamento, antes de salir del edificio se dirigió a Quil.

\- ¡Te quiero bien atento! Cualquier cosa llama a la policía.

\- ¡Entendido jefe! - una vez en el coche emprendimos el camino a su casa, tras llamar varias veces sin éxito, Cayo sacó una llave de su bolsillo y entramos, no había nadie.

-Antes de dar la alarma llamaremos a las chicas por si saben algo, tal vez esté con alguna.

-De acuerdo…- tras media hora de llamadas seguíamos igual, la última vez que se supo de ella fue antes de esa reunión. Sin alarmarlas les pedimos que nos informaran si hablaban con ella porque teníamos algo urgente que decirle.

-Deberíamos volver a la empresa, tal vez dejara alguna pista sobre el cliente.

-Llamaré a la policía para que nos alcance allá…- cuando llegamos a la misma ya se encontraban allí mirando todo ¡Joder! Como tuviera a Kate se iba a arrepentir de haberla cogido, reí para mis adentros, seguro que no tarda en soltarla.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Embry cuando llegó hasta nosotros ¿Por qué tuve que topármelo?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? - pregunté malhumorado y rodó los ojos.

-He estado ocupado…- comenzó a reír- Además, no tengo porque darte explicaciones…- resoplé molesto y rió más.

-Seguro que puedo imaginarlo…- gruñí, seguro que se estaba follando a alguna- Cambiando de tema ¿Has visto a Kate? - asintió tan tranquilo.

-La acabo de dejar en el baño…- dijo de igual modo y lo miramos mal, al ver nuestras caras su sonrisa se borró al momento.

\- ¿Por ella es todo esto? - señaló a los policías y asentimos, su cara se desencajó y no pude evitar atacar.

\- ¿Te la estabas tirando? - me miró mal, pero me importó poco- ¡Me parece increíble! Nosotros pensando que la habían secuestrado y estabais…

\- ¡Nada de eso! - me interrumpió gritando airado- ¡Solo la estaba consolando! - suspiró mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz con los dedos- Tuvo una pelea con su novio, estaba triste y…- lo interrumpí.

\- ¿Te la follaste para contentarla de nuevo? - antes que pudiera contestar apareció Kate.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto? - preguntó bastante asustada al ver el panorama y Cayo le gritó.

\- ¡Esto es porque no cogías el móvil! ¡Pensábamos que te habían secuestrado! - nos miró asombrada.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No lo puedo creer! - tras pasarse la palma de la mano por la cara agregó- Pues ya podéis pararlo porque como veis estoy bien.

\- ¡Nos tenías preocupados! ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? - pregunté algo tenso y explotó.

\- ¡Estoy embarazada! – gritó a pleno pulmón dejándonos a todos desconcertados- He tenido un mal día, solo quiero que acabe…- se quitó unas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos- Cuando volví estaba rota y Embry ha tratado de animarme después de lo de Elliot y… - agachó la cabeza sollozando y le entrecerré los ojos.

\- ¿Sin sexo? - Embry resopló ofuscado, pero antes que pudiera quejarse Cayo volvió a gritar realmente enfadado.

\- ¡Nada de esto habría pasado si hubieras cogido el móvil! - sollozó más fuerte y Embry fue a abrazarla- ¿Porque no lo hiciste? -entre sollozos contestó.

-Lo siento, lo dejé cargando y con todo lo ocurrido ni siquiera me acordé…- Cayo asintió y tras unos minutos pensativo agregó.

-Algo no cuadra… ¿Quién nos haría creer que habían secuestrado a Ana? – Kate abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Ana? ¿Le ha pasado algo? - negamos y suspiró aliviada- ¡Menos mal! Tengo que hablar con ella, es la única que me entiende…- me miró- ¿Sigue en tu casa? - asentí- ¡Bien! - Embry sonrió.

\- ¡Te acompaño preciosa! ¡No pienso dejarte sola en estos momentos! - lo miré mal y más reía ¡Maldito cabrón! Cuando se fueron estuvimos un rato hablando con la policía sobre el mensaje al correo de Ana, miraron la información sobre ese cliente que temíamos la tuviera y por lo visto no había acudido a la cita, seguíamos igual que al principio ¡Mierda! ¿Quién sería? Ese tipo sabía demasiado, debía ser alguno de nuestro circulo de conocidos o tenía a alguien dentro.

-Deberías irte a casa, aquí nos queda un rato…

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo descansas? - suspiró- Si no recuerdo mal, hoy librabas.

-Serán horas extras…- asentí, su gesto preocupado me daba pavor- No puedo irme y dejarlo así…- lo entendía perfectamente.

-Iré con Ana, con Embry allí… - dije con ironía y rió.

-No debes preocuparte por él…- puso una mano en mi hombro- Ella te ama a ti… - sonreí como tonto.

-Mañana la llevaré a una agencia para comenzar la búsqueda de nuestro hogar ¿Qué te parece? - volvió a palmear mi hombro.

-Me alegro por vosotros…- miró hacía los policías- Solo queda atrapar a ese tipo.

-Si…- esa era mí esperanza, que lo cogieran lo antes posible- Bueno te dejo, debo volver antes que me la roben…- dije divertido y reímos.

-Lo dudo mucho, nos vemos Christian…- tras despedirnos volvió con el grupo de policías y yo a casa. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar mi coche me empujaron, me volví bastante enfadado para ver a James bastante borracho ¿Qué coño hacia aquí?

-Jam ¿Qué haces aquí en ese estado?

\- ¡Tú! ¡Maldito cabrón! - gritó señalándome con el dedo- ¡Ana debería ser la que llevara a mi hijo y no la loca! - ¿Qué? Sentí como mi boca se abría del asombro ¿El hijo de Kate era suyo? Aun así, me hice el que no sabe.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás tan borracho que no sabes lo que dices? - rió.

\- ¡Eso quisieras! ¡Pero no! Solo necesitaba desahogarme de toda esta mierda…- su enfado cambió a llanto- ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando la conocí? - negué ¡Me importaba una mierda! Ignorando mi molestia siguió- Se veía tan sola y frágil…- suspiró mientras se limpiaba los mocos con la manga ¡Puaggg! - ¡Como yo! Entonces me acerqué y conectamos… – quedó unos eternos segundos pensativo ¡Mierda! Seguramente recordando sus…- Fue el mejor fin de semana de mi vida…- suspiró de nuevo- Pero después desapareció y no volví a verla…- se limpió con la otra manga algunas lágrimas que habían caído por su mejilla - La busqué por todos lados sin éxito ¡Incluso hablé con John para saber de ella! ¡Y nada! - volvió a limpiarse ¡Dios! ¡Qué asco! - Cuando me hago a la idea de no verla más y busco a alguien parecida…- rió con ironía- ¿Qué me encuentro? - me miró amenazante- ¡Qué está loca y ha quedado embarazada! Y por si eso fuera poco… ¡Es su mejor amiga! - negó con la cabeza- ¡Maldita sea! ¡La vida no es justa!

-Jam, deberías tranquilizarte…- le dije con algo de lástima- Si es cierto que vas a ser padre…- me miró muy mal, pero lo ignoré- Deberías empezar a comportarte.

\- ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Si ella no hubiera estado contigo ya estaríamos juntos! - le alcé una ceja.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Eso crees? - asintió convencido.

-No entiendo porque te eligió a ti…- me miró de arriba a abajo- Yo soy mucho mejor que tú…- volvió a reír- Al principio pensaba que era por dinero, pero por lo visto ella tiene más que tú…- volvió a mirarme mal- Ahora la pregunta es ¿Estás tú con ella por eso? - ¡Eso sí que no! Con todo el cabreo que tenía lo cogí del cuello de la camisa y lo pegué a mí.

-Mi amor por Ana se formó antes de saber quién era ¡No lo dudes ni un segundo! - empezó a reír de nuevo.

\- ¡Siempre has sido un cabrón con suerte! - le entrecerré los ojos- ¡Siempre te has llevado lo que yo quería! - los rodé mientras lo soltaba- ¿Porque no te quedas con la loca y me dejas a Ana?

\- ¡Me estas mosqueando y te advierto que no estoy para tonterías!

\- ¡Joder! ¡Voy a ser padre con Kate! ¡No lo puedo creer! - dijo nervioso y le palmeé el hombro.

-Es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea…- volvió a mirarme mal.

\- ¡Mierda! Cuando me llamó para decírmelo no me lo podía creer…- volvió a despeinarse sin control- Me presenté cuando estaba con ese novio suyo y le canté las cuarenta porque… ¿Quién asegura que es mío? ¡Ella se ha acostado con varios desde que la conozco! ¡Podría ser de cualquiera de ellos! ¡Incluso del novio! - visto así, yo también tendría mis dudas.

-Puedes pedir una prueba de paternidad cuando nazca ¿No crees? - me miró esperanzado.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! - me miró fijamente- ¿Tú también te la has follado? - si no fuera por su penoso estado le habría estampado el puño en la cara.

\- ¡No! Ya estaba con Ana cuando la conocí…- me entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Con ninguna de sus amigas? - negué a pesar que no le debía explicaciones, por suerte solo conocía a Lauren, pero porque fue novia de Jack.

-No…- dije de forma tosca para dejar zanjado el tema- Ahora será mejor que me acompañes, te llevaré a casa, te darás una ducha y te daré algo de comer… - lo ayudé a ir al coche- También algo para la resaca que tendrás en cualquier momento…- asintió más calmado- Aunque debes saber que Kate está allí.

\- ¡Joder tío! ¿Me odias verdad? – a pesar de todo reímos- No me apetece verla, pero no me queda de otra…- suspiró- Estoy demasiado cansado y borracho para conducir a casa…- lo ayudé a subir al coche y fuimos a mi apartamento, una vez allí lo ayudé a bajar y subimos. Al pasar junto a Quil nos miró con una ceja alzada y suspiré de mal humor.

\- ¡Buenas noches! - saludé sin ganas y el rió.

\- ¡Buenas noches! Parece que tenemos un día movidito, primero Elliot, después Embry y Kate… - ¿Había dicho Elliot?

\- ¿Elliot está aquí? - asintió.

-Quería hablar con Ana sobre algo importante pero no me dijo qué…- alzó los hombros- La llamé y me dio permiso para que subiera…- ¡Joder!

\- ¿Mis padres y Mia siguen aquí?

-No…- ¡Menos mal! - Se fueron en cuanto subió Elliot… - ¡Joder! Esta noche tendría que quedarme con las ganas, suspiré derrotado.

\- ¡Vamos Jam! – Quil nos miró divertido.

\- ¿Os ayudo? - negué.

-Podemos solos, gracias… – dije con la mayor ironía posible, incluso antes de entrar pude escuchar un caos de voces ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba? ¡Parecía un gallinero! Cuando entré, bajo la atenta y molesta mirada de casi todos dejé a Jam en el sofá mientras iba a la cocina a prepararle café, cuando volví me di cuenta que no le quitaba ojo a Ana ¡Desagradecido! ¡Debería haberlo dejado tirado! Al ver sus miradas de reproche me justifiqué a pesar que no debería.

\- ¿Qué? - me miraron peor- Lo encontré así en la calle ¡No podía dejarlo tirado!

\- ¡Christian, no puedo creer que lo hayas traído aquí con Kate como está! - me reprochó Ana mientras la susodicha y Embry me asesinaban con la mirada.

\- ¡Como has podido! - gritó- ¡Este imbécil nada más decirle que estaba embarazada me dijo que no era problema suyo! - suspiré.

-Tiene dudas, es normal…- su mirada daba miedo- Pero tras hablarlo ha quedado en hacerse las pruebas y si realmente es suyo se hará cargo…- se sorprendió.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Debería haberte mandado a decírselo cuando me enteré…- rodé los ojos- De todas maneras, no hace falta…- cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho y nos miró muy decidida- Sé que es suyo.

\- ¡Ya veremos! - gruñó Jam, Kate iba a saltarle, pero Ana lo hizo antes.

\- ¡Vamos a ver Kate! - se volvió a ella- Tú y Elliot deberían hablar en privado…- le hizo gestos a él, estaba tan callado que ni había reparado en su presencia. Eran tan diferentes, no entendía cómo podían estar juntos. Enseguida se acercó a ella.

-Si Kate… ¿Por qué no hablamos? Sé que no debería haberme metido, pero él…- señaló a Jam - Me sacó de mis casillas y no pude evitar decir cosas que no pensaba…- le cogió las manos- Sabes que te quiero y no me importa que tengas un hijo de otro para seguir contigo…- ella sonrió.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No te importa? - negó y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi caen al suelo- ¡Eres grandioso! Yo también te quiero Elliot…- se besaron intensamente.

\- ¿Ves eso? - gruñó de nuevo Jam señalándolos- ¡Por eso no me fío! ¿Por qué no puede ser suyo? - Elliot lo miró furioso.

\- ¡Porque está de más tiempo del que lleva conmigo! Y coincide con la fecha en que eran novios…- rió.

\- ¿Eso te ha dicho? - le alzó una ceja- ¡Solo follábamos! ¡No éramos novios! - cómo no callara acabaría asesinado por Kate- Ya veremos cuando me haga las pruebas si es mío o no… Puede ser de otro ¿Verdad Ana? - le preguntó y respondió bastante airada.

\- ¡Cállate, maldita sea! ¡No es momento para tus tonterías! - achancó la cabeza y no dijo más, luego se volvió a Kate- Tú tranquila, él bebé va a estar bien, nosotras lo cuidaremos y seremos su familia, en cuanto al padre…- miró a Jam- Estoy segura que cumplirá con su papel…- lo miró amenazante- ¿A que si Jam?

-Si es mío lo haré… – la miró más tiempo del que desearía y fue cuando me fijé su ropa ¡Mierda! Estaba vestida con un pequeño camisón con la bata a juego ¡Joder! No es que se le viera nada, pero no me gustaba que estuviera imaginando lo que había debajo, le dio una sonrisa sexy antes de agregar- ¿No te ponen los padres solteros preciosa? - ¡Eso sí que no!

\- ¡El próximo comentario fuera de lugar a mi mujer te vas a la calle con resaca y todo! - resopló.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Me callo! - aun así, le guiñó el ojo, ella los rodó exasperada.

-Kate ve con Elliot y arreglad las cosas…- iba a quejarse, pero la mirada de Ana la hizo cambiar de opinión, cuando se ponía así daba miedo.

-De acuerdo ¡Vamos! - la sonrisa de Elliot lo decía todo, estaba tan feliz como yo cuando lo arreglé con Ana.

-Coge tus cosas mientras me despido…- se alejó farfullando y él se acercó a Ana- Gracias…- la abrazó demasiado tiempo para mí gusto, tuve que toser para que se separaran de una vez, ella me miró divertida.

-De nada, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo…- asintió antes de darle otro abrazo y un beso en la frente, por tonto que pareciera me molestaba y mucho ¿No lo esperaba su chica? - Ahora con el embarazo y todas esas hormonas en su interior…- rieron.

\- ¡La cuidaré! ¡Nos vemos! - se miraron con complicidad antes de irse ¿Que se traían entre manos?

Volvió junto a Kate que comenzó a relatar sobre cosas que no entendía, él respondía con monosílabos a lo que fuera que decía ¡Lo que hacen las hormonas! Hace nada lo besaba y ahora... Cuando dejaron de escucharse me quedé mirando a los 2 "invitados" que tenía todavía en casa.

Con un gesto, Ana me hizo saber que la acompañara a la cocina, seguramente para hablar con intimidad y la seguí enseguida, todavía no habíamos podido hablar sobre lo de esta tarde. En cuanto llegamos me besó sin decir nada ¡Joder! ¡Si no fuera por las visitas la follaría ahora mismo en la encimera!

\- ¡Oh Christian! Siento mucho lo de antes, pero todavía no estoy preparada…- volvió a besar ligeramente mis labios a la vez que apretaba mi trasero- Pero podemos anunciar nuestro compromiso… – abrí los ojos asombrado- Así todos sabrán que nos casaremos sin necesidad de fijar fecha, si nos preguntan diremos que tomaremos nuestro tiempo para hacer todos los preparativos antes de nada…- sonreí encantado mientras le cogía yo ahora su trasero con fuerza para apretarla fuertemente a mi erección, ella gimió y me encendió - ¡Christian, tenemos visitas!- me reprendió mientras miraba su pierna escayolada- ¡Estoy deseando quitarme esto de una vez!

\- ¡Estoy muy caliente! - susurré sobre sus labios antes de atacarlos salvajemente- Sobre lo del compromiso estoy de acuerdo, pero lo haremos bien…- me entrecerró los ojos- Lo anunciaremos en la fiesta del 4º aniversario de tu empresa para que sea público y todos lo sepan a la vez ¿Qué me dices?

-Me parece genial…- besó ligeramente mis labios- Ahora despidamos a las visitas… - ¡Mierda sí! Así podría follarla como deseaba.

Cuando volvimos encontramos a Jam profundamente dormido mientras Embry se reía de sus ronquidos, al vernos preguntó divertido.

\- ¿Vais a despacharme, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Por supuesto! - dije sonriendo de la misma forma- Aunque a Jam será mejor dejarlo dormir la mona en el sofá… – Ana asintió- Mañana se irá a su casa…- suspiré con pesar y Embry rió de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Grey? ¿Te corta el rollo que se quede en tu sofá? - siguió riendo y Ana lo hizo con él.

\- ¡Vamos! Te acompaño a la puerta…- lo llevó a rastras antes que pudiera decirle una fresca, entre risas y cuchicheos se alejaron a la puerta ¡Moría de celos por su complicidad! Tuve que repetirme varias veces que sólo eran amigos. Suspiré de nuevo mirando a Jam ¿Quién iba a decirme que acabaría apiadándome de él y metiéndolo en mi casa? Lo acomodé en el sofá quitándole los zapatos y tapándolo con una manta, cuando terminé Ana se abrazó por detrás.

-Eres un buen amigo…- reí- A pesar de todo lo encuentras borracho y lo traes a casa…- me volví apretándola fuertemente para que sintiera mi erección.

-Por mucho que desee lo que tengo…- mordí su labio- Tendrá que joderse…- reímos antes de besarla de nuevo, enseguida enrolló su pierna sana en mi cintura y tras cogerla en brazos la llevé a la habitación, donde nos desnudamos rápidamente y nos deleitamos el uno con el otro ¡Su sabor me volvía loco! En cuando alcanzó el orgasmo bebí todo lo que me ofrecía y la penetré de una sola estocada… Nos dejamos llevar por la pasión hasta caer exhaustos, me había vuelto un adicto a ella y no creía poder quitármela nunca.

Ella no tardó en quedarse dormida, pero yo me mantuve despierto largo rato observándola, era muy hermosa, suspiré besando ligeramente sus labios, se removió y la escuché susurrar.

-Te amo Christian…- fue muy bajito, pero lo entendí perfectamente, tiré de ella para ponerla sobre mi pecho y mientras le acariciaba el pelo me quedé dormido, sonreí feliz, cuando viviéramos juntos esto era lo que me esperaba, mi vida iba a ser estupenda.

ANA

¡Dios! Me encontraba exhausta después la maratón de sexo con Christian ¡Si no fuera por la puta escayola! Pero ya mañana iría al médico y esperaba que me la quitaran de una vez, sentí la necesidad de ir urgentemente al baño, me levanté con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo ya que era temprano, tras terminar fui a la cocina por un vaso de chocolate caliente ¡Lo necesitaba para retomar energías! Cuando estaba terminando de hacerlo apareció Jam en la puerta mirándome más tiempo de la cuenta.

\- ¿Has terminado ya? - pregunté con sorna y tosió apartando la mirada ¡Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta!

-Yo no pretendía…

\- ¡Déjalo Jam! - apunté la olla- ¿Quieres un chocolate? ¿O prefieres otra cosa?

-Lo que quiero no puedo tenerlo…- ignorando su comentario tomé mi taza de chocolate y agregué.

\- ¡Tú te lo pierdes! Está buenísimo…- comencé a beberlo bajo su atenta mirada, la incomodidad se hizo presente y decidí romperla- ¿Cómo llevas lo de ser papá?

\- ¡Mal! - gruñó- No es algo que esperara…- me miró por el rabillo del ojo- Por lo menos no con ella…- suspiré cansada.

-Jam, hazte a la idea que no estaremos juntos, lo nuestro fue solo sexo, nada más…- resopló.

-No concibo esa idea…- me miró fijamente- ¿De verdad no sentiste nada especial conmigo? - negué convencida, sinceramente solo había sentido algo así con Christian.

-Lo siento Jam, fue buen sexo nada más…- sonrió.

-Sí que lo fue…- volvió a suspirar- Y ahora que voy a ser padre con la lo…- lo miré mal y enseguida cambió- Kate… Con Kate.

-Eso está mejor…- sonreí- Me alegra ver que te vas haciendo a la idea…- me acerqué para animarlo con un apretón en su brazo- Serás un buen padre, además también tendrá a Elliot en su vida para apoyarlo y…

\- ¿Por qué no lo adopta él y.…? - lo miré con el ceño fruncido y calló al instante.

\- ¿Serías capaz de renunciar a tu hijo? - suspiré decepcionada- Estoy segura que lo haría más que encantado, no apoyo tu decisión, desde mi punto de vista sería muy cobarde huir de tu propio hijo, pero todo depende de ti…- después de un rato de silencio contestó.

-Lo pensaré una vez tenga los resultados…- asentí- Noto en tu mirada que piensas que soy un cabrón por esto, pero debes comprender que con el historial de Kate no puedo fiarme…- suspiré, aunque no me gustara tenía razón.

-Sólo espero que os comportéis como los adultos que sois…- asintió y decidí cambiar de tema- Si tienes molestias por la resaca hay pastillas en el baño…- terminé mi chocolate antes de irme- Yo vuelvo a la cama a descansar un rato más…- le sonreí y me correspondió, cuando iba pasando por su lado me cogió del brazo suavemente para detenerme.

-Si no fuera por Grey ¿Me darías una oportunidad? - abrí los ojos sorprendida ¡Ni siquiera me lo había planteado! Se acercó demasiado para mi gusto y me alejé- ¿Lo harías?

-No lo sé…- suspiró- Lo único que puedo decirte es que hasta que Christian apareció en mi vida no me había planteado una relación con nadie…- abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido.

\- ¿Con nadie? ¡Pero si estuviste con Alec mucho tiempo! - suspiré cansada de lo mismo.

\- ¡Sí! Y no me fue muy bien…- quise cambiar de tema rápidamente antes que saliera el por qué, pero no tuve suerte.

-Sé porque lo dejasteis y entiendo por lo que tuviste que pasar…- ¡Mierda! Lo miré enojada.

\- ¡No me apetece hablar de algo que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo! Teníamos gustos similares y por ello no funcionó punto y final… – me miró con lástima consiguiendo enfurecerme más - ¡Mejor me voy a la cama! - justo cuando iba a salir se escuchó el timbre de la puerta ¿Quién sería a esta hora de la noche? Jam me miró extrañado- Voy a ver, no sé quién puede ser…- me volvió a coger del brazo.

-Mejor voy yo, puede ser peligroso para ti… – rodé los ojos, no creo que Quil dejara pasar a nadie sospechoso ¡Pero en fin!

-Está bien, esperare aquí…- fue a la puerta y cuando abrió se escuchó un golpe ¿Qué demonios era eso? Me acerqué asustada y me sorprendí de ver a un policía reduciendo a Jam en el suelo mientras le gritaba que lo dejaran ¿Qué pasaba allí? No entendía nada… Cuando me acerqué me miraron preocupados.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque lo arresta? - me miraron raro.

-Hemos recibido un aviso de que la estaban atacando en la casa de su novio, al abrir supusimos que era él…- que raro ¿Quién demonios haría algo así?

\- ¡Déjenlo! No me ha atacado nadie, es un amigo nuestro que se ha quedado a dormir esta noche…- lo soltaron a regañadientes – Por cierto… ¿Saben quién les llamó?

-Fue un aviso anónimo, pero tras lo ocurrido hoy decidimos venir a investigar…- me imaginaba la razón, pero quería asegurarme.

\- ¿Lo dice por el mensaje? - asintió- ¿Tienen algo al respecto?

-No, sabe bien lo que hace, pero seguiremos buscándolo y lo encontraremos ¡Se lo aseguro señorita! - asentí agradecida.

-De acuerdo, ahora si no les importa volveré a la cama… – asintieron apenados.

-De acuerdo, lo sentimos mucho…- Jam los miraba bastante enfadado.

-No es su culpa, espero que den con él pronto y pueda recuperar mi vida.

-Llevamos un día muy malo, es la segunda vez que nos dan un aviso falso… – abrí los ojos sorprendida- Esta tarde estuvimos buscando a su amiga Kate pensando que la habían secuestrado confundiéndola con usted…- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué no he sido informada? - me miraron sorprendidos.

-Pensábamos que Cayo o su novio le habrían contado…- apreté los dientes con fuerza ¡Los iba a matar! - Ellos nos ayudaron a buscarla, por suerte resultó ser falso, su amiga solo estaba incomunicada…- asentí tratando de esconder mi ira.

-Entiendo…- chasqueé la lengua- Mañana hablaré con ellos…- ¡Se iban a enterar! - ¡Hasta mañana agentes que tengan una buena noche! – antes que se fueran recalqué- ¡La próxima vez que pase algo así llámenme! ¿De acuerdo? - asintieron sin chistar antes de irse, al cerrar la puerta resoplé apoyándome en ella.

\- ¡Vaya mierda de noche! ¡Menos mal que estabas aquí o me llevan sin razón! - reí.

-No lo pienses más y descansa.

-Por suerte mañana tengo el día libre, parece que a Jack no le gusta tenerme cerca de ti…-dijo divertido y reímos- Si supiera donde estoy y con quien le daría un infarto…- reí negando con la cabeza.

-Es solo un buen amigo de ambos… – aclaré para dejar el tema ahí.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo alzando los hombros y destilando ironía, pero no tenía ganas de discutir solo quería irme a la cama.

\- ¡Hasta mañana Jam! - sonrió.

\- ¿Vuelvo a ser Jam? - lo miré divertida.

-Lo serás mientras no intentes meterte en mis bragas…- reímos.

-No será fácil…- rodando los ojos me di la vuelta para volver a mi habitación. Christian seguía dormido, debía estar exhausto, suspiré, por la mañana hablaría seriamente con él ¿Por qué me ocultan cosas? Recordando a Kate me alegré doblemente que hubiera sido una falsa alarma, con lo de su embarazo… Traté de no pensar en ello, volví a recostarme sobre él y caí rendida en poco tiempo…

Sentí algo húmedo entre mis piernas, sonreí adivinando quién era, abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Christian saboreando mi intimidad ¡Joder! ¡Su lengua trabajaba de maravilla! ¡Si esta iba a ser su forma de despertarme cada día, no podía esperar a comenzar a vivir juntos! En cuanto me hizo llegar al orgasmo me enderecé y tras obligarlo a tumbarse fui saboreando todo su torso hasta alcanzar su erección y meterla del todo en mi boca, lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando hasta que alcanzó su orgasmo y tomé todo lo que me ofrecía. A continuación, me ayudó a ponerme en 4 para follarme duro y fuerte ¡Follaba como los dioses! No creía llegar a cansarme nunca de esto...

Cuando volvimos a alcanzar el orgasmo nos tumbamos boca a arriba intentando controlar la respiración.

-Creo que esto de vivir juntos va a estar mejor que bien ¿No crees? - entonces recordé.

-Estará mejor cuando me cuentes todo lo que pasa…- me alzó la ceja extrañado.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - aprovechando que seguía tumbado me senté sobre él, sin llegar a meterla, pero provocándolo con mi roce, su mirada se encendió al momento, y la maldita escayola no me permitía demasiado ¡Por lo menos era solo hasta la rodilla!

-Anoche tuvimos visita de la policía…- abrió los ojos asustado- Me contaron lo ocurrido con Kate ayer…- asintió algo avergonzado.

-No fue mi intención, iba a decírtelo… Pero cuando llegué estaban todos aquí… Y cuando se fueron… Nosotros...- comenzó a balbucear nervioso y lo besé para callarlo.

-Christian, si realmente quieres que lo nuestro funcione te pido que no haya secretos entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?

-Si…- seguí haciendo círculos sobre él y gimió cogiéndome fuertemente de las caderas.

-Voy a follarte de nuevo…- sonrió de lado mientras su dedo se deslizaba hacia la entrada de mi trasero- Por aquí.

\- ¿Y qué esperas? - pregunté más que deseosa y tras hacerme sentar al contrario se fue introduciendo lentamente, cuando estuvo del todo en mi interior comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos mientras sus dedos me follaban por delante a la vez que la palma de su mano frotaba mi clítoris con cada penetración, si tuviera mis juguetes… ¡Debía traerlos cuanto antes! No tardamos en alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo.

\- ¡Eres adictiva! - susurró mordiendo mi hombro antes de separarnos, me levanté para ir a la ducha. Pero antes cogí ropa de la pequeña maleta que me trajo Cayo - ¿Quieres compañía? - preguntó con su sonrisa de pervertido y negué.

-Si entras ahí conmigo…- señalé al lugar- No saldremos en todo el día…- comenzó a reír- Y después de tomarme la tarde de ayer libre, no puedo permitirme no trabajar hoy, además…- suspiré- ¡Bastante me retrasa esto! - me quejé señalando mi pierna.

\- ¡Está bien! Iré al otro…- me acerqué a besarlo.

-Te amo…- sonrió.

-Yo también…- antes que pudiera alejarme insistió- He estado pensando…- le alcé una ceja y negó divertido- Es sobre nuestra casa…- sonreí- Ya que ambos tenemos trabajo ¿Qué te parece si contratamos un agente?

-Pero habría que explicarle lo que queremos…- asintió tomando mi cintura y besando mi nariz.

-Así es, una vez que encuentre algo parecido iríamos a verla juntos.

\- ¡Estupendo! - besé ligeramente sus labios- Confío en ti…- me guiñó mientras sonreía abiertamente-Ahora debo apresurarme…- fui al baño lo más rápido que podía.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Vete antes que me levante o no respondo! - no pude evitar reí antes de encerrarme en el mismo. Cuando salí encontré a Cayo, Christian y Jam desayunando, todos listos para salir, debí tardar más de lo que pretendía.

\- ¡Buenos días!

\- ¡Buenos días! - saludaron de regreso y me senté a comer con ellos.

\- Cayo ¿Algo que deba saber? - pregunté con ironía y suspiró.

-Nada…- resopló- Me gustaría poder decirte lo contrario… - suspiré resignada.

-Solo quiero que me tengan al tanto de todo…- lo miré algo enfadada- Por si no os acordáis soy la principal implicada y me gustaría saber lo que va mal para actuar al respecto, sobre todo si afecta a alguien más…- tanto el cómo Christian me miraban apenados.

-No volverá a ocurrir…- asentí- Ahora debemos irnos…- me apresuró y le alcé una ceja- Es tarde…- reí.

-Dame un minuto…- me acerqué a Christian para darle un beso de despedida- Entonces ¿Hoy contratarás un agente? - asintió y sonreí agradecida- Yo debo ir a comer con las chicas… – le mostré mi móvil- ¡Mensaje de última hora! Kate quiere reunirnos para darnos la noticia de su bebé.

-Yo esperaba verte a esa hora.

-Y puedes hacerlo…- le guiñé- Pero yo no dije nada…- me acerqué a su oído a susurrar- En el Coffee a las 2…- tras un último beso más intenso fui tras Cayo.

\- ¡Ana! - me llamó Jam antes de salir- Gracias por lo de anoche…- sonreí- Espero que todo te salga bien…- bajó la vista al suelo- Y si no saliera como esperas, estaré esperando…

-Nos vemos Jam…- le di un beso en la mejilla y me reuní con Cayo en la puerta, me miró extrañado.

\- ¿No llevas las muletas? - rodé los ojos.

-Llevo sin usarlas desde ayer y me ha ido bien, así que iré sin ellas… -rió- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Son muy incómodas!

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Vamos! - fuimos al coche, camino al trabajo recordé que debía llamar a Jack para concertar otra carrera ¡Era lo único que me hacía desestresarme de todo esto! Entendía mis limitaciones por la escayola e íbamos demasiado despacio, era un buen amigo, pero cuando mañana me quitaran la escayola… El sonido de mi teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos, era José ¿Qué quería ahora?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¡Oh dios! Ana, necesito que vengas ahora mismo, hay algo que debes saber.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Tengo que trabajar! ¿No puede esperar?

\- ¡Es muy urgente! Se ha filtrado todo lo de la grabación ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita zorra resentida!

\- ¿Puedes explicarme que ocurre?

-Han vuelto a sacarte en las noticias y esta vez está…- ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

\- ¡Voy para allá! - dije antes de colgar y miré a Cayo- Vamos a The Stars. tengo que hablar con José…- gruñí- ¡En la maldita hora que hice ese video!

-No deberías haberlo hecho…- lo miré mal.

\- ¡Se suponía que nadie sabría que era yo! ¡Y mira lo que ha pasado! ¡Me sacan en todos lados!

-No te preocupes, al menos nos viene bien tanta atención…- resoplé frustrada. En cuanto llegamos a la discográfica fuimos a su oficina, cuando entré corrió a abrazarme mientras no paraba de disculparse.

\- ¡Lo siento tanto! Ella…- se veía enojado- Sabes cómo son las mujeres despechadas…- rodé los ojos- Cuando le dije que no quería más… Me recriminó…- se pasó la mano por la cara- Decía que si fueras tú… Yo le dije de qué demonios hablaba… Entonces…

\- ¡Joder, José! ¿Quieres dejar de divagar? ¡No entiendo nada!

\- ¡Será mejor que lo veas! - puso un video en el ordenador y me senté a verlo. En él se veía desde que entré a cambiarme, cuando salí vestida e incluso mi intercambio con Paul antes de la grabación, siguió con la grabación completa del video sin cortes, mientras no paraban de enfocar mis atributos haciendo énfasis en lo bien que estaba la soltera de oro. Lo peor de todo era su insinuación sobre una posible aventura con Paul ¡Malditos! ¡Pero si era gay! Además, estaba con mi amigo…

¡Joder! ¡Christian! Comencé a moverme nerviosa, seguro que se molestaba cuando viera esto, visto desde fuera hasta yo me enfadaría si fuera al revés. Pero esa complicidad en las escenas solo fue porque sabía que era gay ¡Mierda! ¡Como si no tuviera bastante con Embry ahora también metían a Paul!

\- ¡José, espero que me pagues el favor muy… Pero que muy pronto…- dije amenazante- ¡Y con creces! - se puso pálido- ¡No entiendo porque tanto alboroto! ¡El tipo es gay y todo el mundo lo sabe! ¿Porque forman este circo sino...? - en ese momento apareció Paul.

\- ¡Ana, lo siento tanto! - debía verme como la mierda y enseguida vino a abrazarme- ¡Pero esto lo termino ya mismo! - cogió mi brazo y me arrastró a la salida, al ver que mi pierna no daba para correr bajó el ritmo- Lo siento…- hice un gesto quitándole importancia, cuando llegamos vi que había varios periodistas y siguió tirando para que saliera con él.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Para qué vamos a salir ahí? – pregunté exaltada.

-Tu hazme caso…- miré hacia atrás, Cayo y José estaban a unos pasos, asintieron a mi pregunta no hecha ¡Mierda!

-Está bien…- dije no muy convencida y salimos, enseguida nos asediaron a preguntas indiscretas, pero él tenía la suficiente experiencia para cortarlos al momento.

-¡Si se callan contestaremos a todo!- en cuanto guardaron silencio siguió- La mayoría de ustedes ya me conocen y saben perfectamente que soy gay…- hubo algunos murmullos- Mi relación con la señorita Steele es únicamente de amistad…- me miró y le sonreí- Incluso se puede decir que somos familia…- dijo divertido y pude percibir el asombro de todos los presentes- No vayan a sacar conclusiones que no son, mi novio es como un hermano para ella…- murmullos de nuevo- Por lo que la considero mi cuñada…- los murmullos se volvieron más fuertes ¡Menos mal que Alec ya no se ocultaba! O le daba un soponcio cuando viera esto- En cuanto al video…- chasqueó la lengua- Nunca debí ponerla en los créditos…- suspiró y me miró apenado- Ella lo hizo como un favor a un amigo, sin ánimo de lucro y sin querer ser reconocida, pero me empeñé en ponerlo sin su consentimiento y lo siento…- volvió a disculparse sin apartar su mirada de la mía, con todo esto estaba más que perdonado, al ver mi sonrisa me pasó el brazo por los hombros- Creo que he contestado a todas sus dudas, por lo que espero nos dejen en paz. Ambos tenemos relaciones con alguien más que nos van estupendamente, así que lo diré claro… ¡O cesan en su empeño de molestar o tendré que poner querellas a diestra y siniestra! - dijo amenazante- Los que me conocen saben que no es un farol…- sonrió y varios de los presentes agacharon la cabeza – Para terminar, espero que se disculpen con mi amiga y dejen de nombrarla sin razón. Gracias por venir…- tras despedirse con un asentimiento de cabeza volvió a tirar de mí para entrar, ni siquiera había podido hablar.

\- ¿No crees que debería haber dicho algo? - comenzó a reír - Habré quedado como idiota.

-Creo que he sido claro…- me guiñó- Además, llevo tiempo en esto y me respetan por la cuenta que les trae…- reí- Ya no tendrás problemas por mi culpa.

-Si…

-Aunque debes admitir que te veías preciosa junto a mí…- rodé los ojos y se acercó a susurrar- Estaban más pendientes de tus atributos que de lo que hablábamos o hacíamos…- reí nerviosa y avergonzada, a pesar de todo me encantaba su sentido del humor- Respecto a lo otro…- le alcé una ceja.

\- ¿Lo otro? - pregunté descolocada y volvió a susurrar.

-Tú boda… - abrí los ojos sorprendida- Ya me han dicho que vas a casarte muy pronto.

\- ¿Qué? - ¿Cómo podía saberlo si apenas me enteré yo misma?

-Ya sabes…- me guiñó- Tengo mis contactos.

\- ¿Vas a casarte bombón? - preguntó José bastante sorprendido, asentí todavía sin palabras- ¡No lo sabía! ¡Christian no me ha dicho nada! - entonces me miró con horror- ¿No es con él? - eso me hizo volver en sí y mirándolo muy cabreaba le grité.

\- ¿Con quién si no?

-Lo siento bombón no quería ofenderte, pero me sorprende que no me haya dicho nada…

\- ¡Apenas lo hablamos ayer! Todavía no hay fecha…

\- ¿Estás segura bombón? Porque si tienes dudas me ofrezco a ayudarte…- le entrecerré los ojos ¿Que había querido decir con eso? Decidí ignorarlo y volver a mi trabajo.

-Cayo vámonos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…- le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Paul- Gracias de nuevo.

-Te lo debía…- me pellizcó la mejilla- Ya no te molestarán más…- ¡Eso esperaba!

\- ¡Nos vemos! Saluda a Alec de mi parte y dile que cuando me quiten esto mañana…- señalé la escayola- Quedamos para lo de su hermano…- todos me miraron sorprendidos, pero ninguno hizo comentario alguno.

-Bombón, no has respondido mi pregunta…- rodé los ojos- ¿Estás segura que quieres casarte? Hay muchas razones para no hacerlo ya sabes…

\- ¡Ahora no, por favor! - lo corté- ¡Tengo prisa! - resopló.

\- ¡Vale! Adiós, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión… – nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y nos fuimos, Cayo a mi lado reía.

\- ¿Sabes que lo tienes loco verdad? - rodé los ojos.

-No me interesa…- dije para dejarlo zanjado, pero no se veía muy por la labor.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde…- resoplé- Y créeme cuando te digo que tanto Jack como José tienen esperanzas…- ¡Dios! ¡Lo que menos me apetecía era hablar de esto!

-Sólo somos amigos…- volvió a reír.

-Para ti tal vez, pero para ellos no es así…- lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Cuándo harás el relevo? Anoche no dormiste nada… – negó y lo miré más seria - ¡Puedes quedarte dormido en el trabajo! - a pesar de todo reímos.

-No te preocupes, vendrá Phil a relevarme al Coffee…- asentí más tranquila.

-Excelente, ahora vayamos a trabajar de una vez…- miré el reloj y negué bastante molesta- ¡Mira la hora que es y no he hecho nada!

En cuanto llegamos fui directa a mi despacho sin pararme con nadie ¡Tenía que ponerme al día cuanto antes! Mientras estaba con mis cosas Kate me explicaba que se encontraba feliz por hacer las paces con Elliot y sobre todo por ser madre a pesar que no lo esperaba, incluso iban a ir juntos a su cita con la ginecóloga para su primera ecografía, sonreí feliz por ellos, todavía recordaba cómo llegó el pobre Elliot hecho polvo por haber discutido con ella… Kate con su cabezonería no quería dar su brazo a torcer arriesgando por una tontería su relación ¡Dios! Si yo tuviera que dejar a Christian cada vez que nos enfadamos… Además, no debe ser fácil asimilar que su novia está embarazada de otro y que éste venga a insultarlos a ambos.

No me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si se enterara la prensa de su país. Ahora que lo sufro en carnes propias no se lo deseo a nadie. La mañana pasó rápida, cuando quise darme cuanta entró Kate a buscarme.

\- ¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde! - me guiñó- Y como sabes no puedo hacer eso…- sonreí.

-Te ves muy feliz.

\- ¡Lo soy! - puso ojos soñadores de nuevo- Elliot ha llegado a mi vida como un soplo de aire fresco ¡Estoy tan contenta que me acepte como soy! Y sobre todo acepta a mi hijo…- acarició su vientre.

\- ¡Eres maravillosa! - le guiñé- Nunca lo olvides, me alegro que hayas superado a Jared…- reímos.

-Si…- suspiró- Me parece increíble, tantos años y ahora es como si nada…- mientras hablábamos fuimos hacía mi coche con Cayo a unos pasos de nosotras.

-Me alegro, por cierto, hablando de Jared hace tiempo que no lo veo ¿Dónde andará?

-Seguro que, con Greta, las veces que lo he visto siempre iba con ella…- asentí.

-Seguramente será ese amor del que tanto habla y tú ahora tienes a Elliot…- sonrió feliz- Que es un amor… – me acerqué a su oído a susurrar- Está muy bueno y tiene dinero…- reímos y me dio un codazo en el costado.

\- ¡Eso es lo de menos! Nunca me ha importado nada de eso…- me miró la pierna- Por cierto ¿Porque no llevas las muletas? - suspiré.

\- ¡Son un incordio! Si ayer pasé el día sin ellas puedo hacerlo hoy también…- asintió, seguimos hablando de otras cosas mientras llegábamos al Coffee, me sorprendí de ver tanta prensa ¡Mierda!

-Ana… ¿Qué hacemos? – suspiré cansada.

-Iremos como si nada…- ambos me miraron no muy convencidos- ¡No pienso perderme una comida con mis chicas por su culpa! Cayo… ¿Estás preparado?

\- ¡Nací preparado nena! - reí.

\- ¡Pues vamos! Iremos lo más rápido posible…- salimos del coche riendo, como era de esperar nada más vernos vinieron directos a nosotros, empezaron a acosarme con preguntas estúpidas que ignoré totalmente. Por suerte entramos enseguida y allí no podían seguirme, Emmet y Seth me esperaban allí bastante preocupados.

\- ¿Estás bien? Nos acabamos de enterar de lo ocurrido.

-Sí…- hice un gesto quitándole importancia- Se pasará con el tiempo…- no se veían muy convencidos- Además, según ellos…- señalé a Cayo- Es bueno para mí… – por sus caras no entendían nada- Con la prensa pendiente de lo que hago no se atreverán a secuestrarme…- asintieron más conformes.

-Ya queda menos para la fiesta ¿Cómo lo llevas? - agradecí el cambio de tema de Seth.

\- ¡Bien! Está todo listo…- estaba nerviosa pero no quería estropear la sorpresa de Christian, a pesar que había quién lo sabía...

-Cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos…- ofreció Emmet y ambos asintieron ¡Eran los mejores hermanos del mundo, cuando no me trataban como una niña!

-Gracias…- les di un beso a cada uno antes de irme con las chicas.

\- ¡Hola! - tras saludarlas a todas me senté junto a Kate, incluso Mia había venido, por su sonrisa supuse que había arreglado todo con las chicas y nos guiñamos en complicidad. Todas me preguntaron por lo ocurrido ayer y continuamos con el tema de la maternidad de Kate. La alegría era más que evidente, celebrando al nuevo miembro de nuestra gran familia se me pasó la hora de la comida demasiado rápida, antes de irnos tuve que ir al baño antes, le informé a Phil que ya había hecho el cambio con Cayo, para mi mala suerte antes de llegar me interceptó alguien a quien no deseaba ver.

-Ana…

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - grité enfadada- ¡Ya te dije que no me interesan vuestras…! - me interrumpió.

-Solo quería disculparme…- le alcé una ceja- Sé que Demetri puede llegar a ser bastante grosero cuando no consigue lo que quiere…- suspiré- Pero me caes bien y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos…- me ofreció su mano y la miré dudosa- ¿Qué dices? ¿Sin rencores? - por inercia miré atrás, Phil nos observaba y eso me dio tranquilidad.

Me quedé mirando su mano más tiempo del que debería mientras sopesaba su oferta, sabía que les gustaban las emociones sexuales fuertes, pero ya sabía que yo estaba fuera de todo, aun así, quería ser mi amigo ¿Sería clasista si lo rechazara porque no me va su rollo? También estaba Christian, estaba segura que pondría el grito en el cielo si aceptara… Pero él no me había hecho nada, había sido su amigo… ¿Qué debía hacer?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	27. Capítulo 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

CHRISTIAN

Nada más dejar a Ana, camino al trabajo recibí una llamada de Jack… Todavía no estaba de humor ¡Dios! Yo pidiéndole ayuda y el intentando ligársela a mis espaldas, me sentía demasiado dolido... Cuando llegué a la oficina traté de dejarlo a un lado para concentrarme en el trabajo hasta que abrieron la puerta de forma brusca ¡Qué demonios! Al alzar la mirada pude reconocer a una de nuestras modelos, por su escasa indumentaria debía venir de una de sus sesiones de lencería.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba aburrida…- dijo mientras se acercaba a paso lento y contoneando en exceso sus caderas- Así que vine a verte…- susurró con voz sensual mientras se pasaba la lengua por su labio inferior, no voy a negar que se veía increíble y no hace mucho la hubiera follado aquí mismo como tantas veces antes, suspiré, ahora tenía a Ana y no la cambiaría ni por 100 de ellas- Hace mucho que no sabemos de ti…- llegó a mi lado- He escuchado rumores…- sonrió.

\- ¿Rumores? - volvió a pasar su lengua por el labio.

\- ¡Dicen que tienes novia! - comenzó a reír, al ver mi cara se puso seria- ¿Es cierto?

-Sí, no creo que sea un secreto puesto que la prensa ha hablado de nosotros varias veces…- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Lo último que supe es que tuvo una aventura con Paul durante el rodaje del video…- ahora el sorprendido era yo ¿Cómo sería posible? ¡Si era gay! ¿O no? ¡Mierda!- Por eso intuí que volvías a estar libre…- al ver mi cara de desconcierto sacó su móvil para enseñarme el dichoso video- Parece que no lo sabes ¡Míralo tú mismo!- se acercó a susurrar- Por mucho que lo niegue se nota que han follado duro…- gruñí pero siguió hablando ignorando mi estado- Por mucho que diga que es gay yo pienso que es bisexual…- suspiré antes de darle al play ¡Dios mío! ¡Como se veía con ese...! ¡Joder Grey! ¡Céntrate! Con bastante desagrado lo vi entero, era como el making off del video principal, a pesar que no vi nada fuera de lugar o que no supiera me jodió su complicidad ¡Sentía como los celos volvían a apoderarse de mí! ¿Cómo era posible si nunca lo había sido? Antes de poder reaccionar la chica, de la que no recordaba su nombre, estaba sentada sobre mí, desnuda y con intenciones de besarme ¡Mierda! La empujé para quitarla de encima, pero caímos ambos al suelo llevándonos en el proceso todos los papeles de la mesa, para mejorar el momento entró la persona que menos esperaba… Tenía que explicarle lo ocurrido…

-¡Christian!- gritó mi padre muy enojado mirándonos con reproche- ¿Me puedes explicar que haces revolcándote con esta chica cuando estás a punto de casarte?- nunca antes lo había escuchado así, me levanté empujándola a un lado sin miramientos y cuando iba a explicarme me hizo callar- ¡Te quiero en mi despacho en 5 minutos!- miró a la chica que ya se había puesto de nuevo la bata- ¡Y a esta señorita fuera de aquí en 2!- ordenó antes de salir airado ¡Mierda! Ahora creía que me estaba follando a ésta…

\- ¡Cuánto lo siento Christian! No pensaba que tu padre…- a pesar de sus palabras su cara decía lo contrario ¡Maldita! Tras irse fui a la oficina de mi padre sin mucho ánimo. Esperaba que me escuchara, no quería que por un malentendido lo mío con Ana se volviera a arruinar. Cuando entré, me miraba bastante decepcionado.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - asintió señalando la silla frente a él

-Siéntate…- dijo con tal tristeza que me hizo sentir mal a pesar que no había hecho nada.

-Papá lo que viste…- resoplé- No era lo que pensabas, ella…- no me dejó terminar.

\- ¡Ya basta Christian! ¡Estoy harto de tus "no es lo que parece"! ¿Entiendes?

\- ¡Pero esta vez es verdad! - me quejé- Ella se me tiró encima sin darme tiempo a reaccionar…- comenzó a reír con ironía.

\- ¿Y cómo explicas que estuviera desnuda? ¿Tampoco te diste cuenta? - apreté el puente de mi nariz con los dedos, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Estaba viendo el video de Ana, cuando terminó se tiró sobre mí ya desnuda…- expliqué sin rodeos y su cara cambió a asombro.

\- ¿Qué video? - ¡Joder!

\- Uno que hizo hace poco…- dije sin entrar en detalles- Han sacado muchas cosas de contexto…- me miró con incredulidad.

\- ¿Podrías mostrármelo? - negué ¡Cómo iba a mostrarle a mi padre! ¡Ana salía casi desnuda! - ¿Me estás mintiendo?

\- ¡No! ¡Pero no deberías verlo! - negó.

-Tendré que hablar con ella, además te buscaremos un buen psiquiatra…- ¿qué? - Christian…- suspiró pasando su mano por la cara- Debes tener algún trastorno sexual, no es normal que con una mujer como Ana necesites buscar fuera lo que tienes en casa…

\- ¡Alto ahí! - lo interrumpí bastante enfadado- ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no me he acostado con nadie más desde que estamos juntos? - por su mirada no lo hacía- ¿No me crees?

-Lo haría si no te hubiera pillado a punto de revolcarte con otra mujer en tu oficina…- antes de poder replicar otra persona lo hizo por mí.

\- ¿Has engañado a mi hija? - ¡mierda! ¡No podía creer mi mala suerte! Allí en la puerta estaban Carla, Ray y mamá, todos me asesinaban con la mirada.

\- ¡No! - volví a reiterar más que harto- ¡Nunca haría algo así! ¡Ella se me echó encima desnuda! ¡Ni siquiera la toqué! ¡Joder! - al ver que seguían igual fui más claro- ¡Estoy enamorado de Ana! La amo más que nada en el mundo, jamás se me ocurriría engañarla…- todos quedamos en silencio, pero seguían mirándome raro- ¿Qué? Ya he dicho la verdad.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué tu padre cree que te revolcaste con otra? - suspiré cansado.

-Ya lo he dicho, mientras estaba distraído se me echó encima… Cuando quise empujarla caímos al suelo, él entró y malinterpretó todo.

\- ¡Queremos ver ese video! - ¡Mierda! - Siento curiosidad por saber que te desconcentró tanto para no darte cuenta que tenías una mujer desnuda junto a ti…- exigió Ray con voz dura y me rendí, no podía arriesgarme a perderla por algo así. Tras buscar en mi móvil el enlace se lo di, conforme avanzaba el vídeo sus caras pasaron por la impresión, vergüenza y estupor… Tanto mi padre como el suyo apartaron la mirada varias veces mientras que mamá y Carla sonreían.

\- ¡No se puede negar que mi hija es muy hermosa! - suspiró soñadora- No entiendo porque no quiere ser modelo, se ve tan segura, guapa, ardiente, sexy…

\- ¡Carla por dios! – le llamó la atención Ray, mi padre tosió antes de dirigirse a mí.

-Después de ver esto…- me devolvió el móvil- Te creo…- sonreí ¡Por fin! - Pero te estaré vigilando…- dijo señalándome y entrecerrando los ojos- Por si hiciera falta llamar un especialista.

-Ya te dije que ahora solo fo…- tosí, por un momento me olvidé que mis suegros estaban aquí, mi padre y Ray me entrecerraron los ojos- Solo salgo con ella.

\- ¡No trates de negar lo obvio! - dijo Carla y todos la miramos- Estoy segura que te referías a follar…- Ray la miró mal, pero le valió poco- ¡Vamos! Nosotros hacíamos lo mismo a su edad… - sentí los colores subir a su rostro- Ella es mayorcita para saber lo que hace, no voy a meterme en eso…- me miró sonriente- Además, me ha dicho que vais a vivir juntos…- ¡Bien, cambio de tema!

-Sí…- sonreí orgulloso- Lo hablamos ayer y hemos quedado en contratar un agente para que nos busque nuestro nuevo hogar…- sonrieron de igual modo.

-Queríamos celebrar con tus padres que seremos al fin consuegros.

-Si hijo ¡No puedes imaginar las veces que hablamos sobre ello! Pero nunca se dio la oportunidad…

-Y sin embargo os conocisteis…- dijo mamá con orgullo en su mirada- Y tal como pensábamos estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

-Sí…- antes que se volviera al tema anterior decidí poner pies en polvorosa- Ahora que está todo aclarado volveré al trabajo...

\- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? - ¡mierda! Si iba con ellos no podría ir con Ana al Coffee - ¡Venga Christian! Lo pasaremos bien, así nos conocemos mejor y me explicas cómo demonios dejaste a mi hija hacer ese video…- ¡Joder! ¡En la hora que José le ofreció hacerlo! ¡Maldita sea!

-Si hijo ¡Vamos! Después terminas lo que tengas pendiente, es buen momento de congeniar con tu familia política…- suspiré rendido, no podía hacerles el feo.

Llegamos al restaurante "The Vulturimoon" y enseguida nos llevaron a una mesa, en cuanto nos sentamos no pararon de acribillarme a preguntas sobre nosotros ¡Joder! Me estaba agobiando, necesitaba salir de aquí…

-Entonces Christian… ¿Buscarán casas ya? - asentí- Pues ahora que recuerdo cerca de la nuestra venden algunas…- puso ojos soñadores- ¡Son preciosas! - siguió comentando acerca de ellas, pero desconecté, confiaba que el agente nos buscaría algo perfecto, además, no sabía si ella quería vivir cerca de nuestros padres...

\- ¿Christian? - alcé la vista hacía la voz y me alegré enormemente de verla aquí, iba acompañada de un hombre, fijándome mejor me resultaba conocido pero una pequeña muy linda llamó mi atención y me levanté a saludarlas.

\- ¡Kath! Me alegro de verte…- tras saludarlas de 2 besos le ofrecí mi mano al tipo.

-Él es Steve…- me guiñó- Un amigo…- no hizo falta más para entender su referencia- Este pequeño torbellino es mi hija Renesme…- tras el apretón de manos con Steve miré a la niña que no me quitaba ojo de encima.

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás? - cuando volví a sentarme se acercó y me agarró la cara con sus pequeñas manitas.

-Hola guapo…- dijo antes de darme 2 besos en la mejilla dejándome estupefacto ¿Pero qué edad tenía esta niña? Entonces se volvió a su madre que se veía avergonzada- Mamá, este señor me gusta más que ese…- señaló a Steve y los colores en el rostro de Kath subieron de golpe, él se veía bastante incómodo mientras yo y mis padres nos vimos obligados a aguantar la risa que luchaba por salir.

-No soy tan guapo como parece…- dije para aligerar el incómodo momento, después le susurré- Aunque mi novia piensa que soy el más guapo del mundo…- me entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Tienes novia? - preguntó seria y asentí- ¡Entonces no puedes ser mi nuevo papá! - ¡Vaya con la niña! - Tendré que seguir buscando…- se acercó a mi oído- Mi mamá tiene un gusto pésimo, no queda de otra que ayudarla…- lo oyeron todos, las risas no pudieron ser acalladas en este punto y Steve bastante enojado se alejó maldiciendo mientras que Kath no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¡Espera por favor! ¡Steve! - me miró con cara de súplica- Christian, cuídala un momento necesito hablar con Steve…- asentí a pesar que no quería, por suerte no me encontraba solo.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses! - agregó mamá- Te la ha dejado a ti no a nosotros, así que te haces cargo tú… - ¡Mierda! ¿Me habían leído el pensamiento? Entonces ella tiró de mi manga y sonriente me preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué no me llevas a dar un paseo por el parque? - prefería quedarnos aquí, le pediría algo en lo que llegaba su madre- Yo he comido antes de venir…- ¡Maldita sea! ¿es que digo todo lo que pienso en voz alta? - Pero mi madre ha insistido en traerme a pesar de todo… - suspiró ¡Joder con la niña! - Y eso que le dije que Steve no me gustaba…- admiraba que dijera lo que piensa ¡Demasiado espabilada para 3 años!

\- ¡Bien! - tras dejar la servilleta a un lado me levanté- Como yo he terminado podemos irnos…- ¡Así podría salir de la incómoda conversación, era un tema que quería hablarlo con Ana…- Papá, ¡si viene Kath le dices que me llame!

\- ¡Claro hijo! No te preocupes…- tras darle una sonrisa en agradecimiento, tomé su pequeña manita y salimos al parque que había cerca, cuando llegamos me senté en un banco esperando que ella se fuera a los columpios, pero se sentó conmigo.

\- ¿Tu novia es guapa? - sonreí orgulloso.

-La más guapa del mundo…- suspiró apenada.

-Mi mamá también lo es…- acaricié su cabeza con ternura.

-Sí, pero estoy enamorado de mi novia así que no puedo ser el novio de tu mamá…- me miró con tristeza.

-Tendré que seguir buscando…- la vi mirar alrededor- ¡Allí! Hay 2 hombres muy guapos…- antes que pudiera fijarme a quién se refería me arrastró hacía otro banco, a pesar de estar de espaldas me resultaban bastantes conocidos ¿No serían...? - ¡Hola! Soy Renesme…- se presentó- Él es mi amigo Christian…- ambos me miraban sonrientes- Estoy buscando un novio para mi mamá ¿Alguno de vosotros está libre? - ¡Demasiado directa! Lamentablemente con ellos tenía menos posibilidades que conmigo... Tras salir de su estupor preguntaron.

-Christian… ¿Quién es esta niña y por qué le buscáis novio a su madre?

-Es la hija de una amiga…- sus caras eran desconcertantes- Le salió un imprevisto con su amigo y me dejó al cargo… – Renesme me dio una patada- ¡Ay! ¡No pegues mal…! – me alzó la ceja.

\- ¿Qué? – no podía decir palabrotas, así que mejor negarlo.

-Nada…- gruñí mientras Paul y Alec no paraban de reír, miré mal a ambos, sobre todo a Paul, debía aclarar ciertos puntos sin menores delante.

\- ¡Si claro! - gritó incrédula rodando los ojos, luego se volvió a ellos de nuevo- Si les interesa tengo fotos de mamá aquí en mi bolso ¡Así ven lo guapa que es! – ahora reía yo ¡Si supiera! Mientras rebuscaba en el bolso Alec la paró.

-No es necesario pequeña…- le guiñó y se ruborizó- Ya tenemos pareja…- ¡Ellos mismos! - Así que no nos interesa…- al ver su carita triste agregó- ¡No te desamines! Seguro que pronto encuentras a alguien...- asintió más animada.

\- ¿Son guapas como la novia de Christian? - me miraron, se guiñaron y sonrieron.

-Si…- contestaron con complicidad, los miré en advertencia ¡Como se les ocurriera decir algo impropio se iban a enterar! - Aunque Ana…- me guiño y gruñí- Es la más guapa de todas…- abrió los ojos emocionada.

\- ¿Ana? ¿Cómo esa chica que sale en la tele? - asentimos a la vez- ¿La misma Ana que se escondía bajo el nombre de Anastasia? - asentimos más que sorprendidos ¿Cómo era posible que una niña de su edad viera ese tipo de cosas? No es que tuviera experiencia al respecto, pero Kath no debería dejarla ver esas mierdas- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Quiero conocerla! - me miró suplicante- Mi mamá siempre me pone excusas, soy fan de Anastasia desde que recuerdo…- volví a mirarla con interés ¿Tendría realmente 3 años?

-Tío… ¿De dónde ha salido está súper niña? - preguntó Paul divertido- ¡Es más lista que los 3 juntos! - rieron y le rodé los ojos.

\- ¡Hablad por vosotros! Yo me considero bastante inteligente…- me los rodaron ellos a mí.

\- ¡Muy gracioso Grey! - dijo fingiendo enojo y volvimos a reír, ahora que me fijaba se les veía bien.

\- ¿Cómo os va? - se volvieron a mirar cómplices antes de volverse a mí, Renesme nos observaba en silencio.

\- ¡Genial! Y todo gracias a Ana.

\- ¡Christian! ¡Tienes que llevarme con ella! ¡Tengo que conocerla! - me suplicó antes de agarrarle las manos a ambos- ¿Ella os presentó vuestras novias? - rieron.

-Algo así…- se guiñaron y los reprendí con la mirada.

-Chicos… Solo tiene 3 años, procurad que sus oídos sigan siendo inocentes…- rodaron los ojos.

\- ¡No somos idio…! - se calló al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Renesme- Haremos una cosa…- agacharon a su altura- Vamos a hacerle una visita y así la conoces ¿Qué te parece? - comenzó a dar saltos de alegría- Así podrás decirle que te ayude en la búsqueda…- le guiñó y su mirada se iluminó- Estoy seguro que conoce muchos chicos guapos para tu madre…- volví a gruñir mientras reía por lo bajo ¡Maldito!

\- ¡Vamos Christian! ¡Dile a mamá que me recoja allí! ¡Por favor! - suplicó con carita de pena y me rendí.

\- ¡Está bien! Pero primero le preguntaré a tu madre…- asintió mientras seguía dando saltos de alegría, me alejé lo justo mientras no le quitaba ojo de encima- ¿Kath?

\- ¡Oh Christian, lo siento! Ahora mismo iba a volver por Renesme… Es que...- su voz sonaba algo rota, la cosa no debió ir muy bien.

-No te preocupes, intenta relajarte…- suspiró- Tu hija ha insistido en conocer a Ana…- escuché su risa- Así que iremos con unos amigos a visitarla a "The Moon light".

-Ya te ha embaucado…- reímos- Te agradecería si la mantuvieras un rato más y estoy convencida que si es para conocer a su ídolo estará más que encantada...

-No te preocupes, cuando te encuentres mejor nos alcanzas allá, Paul y Alec…- me interrumpió gritando.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No será Paul Clayton y Alec Vulturi?

-Si… ¿Por? - soltó un chillido que tuve que apartar el móvil de mi oído por temor a quedar sordo.

\- ¡Oh, dios! ¡Muero por conocerlos! ¡Sobre todo a Paul! ¿Seguirán cuándo llegue? – me alegraba escucharla mejor.

-Claro, no creo que a Ana le importe.

\- ¡Estupendo! ¡Llegaré lo antes que pueda! ¡Cuidado con Renesme que es demasiado inquieta!

-Ya me he dado cuenta…- susurré mientras la miraba sentada en el regazo de Paul y hablando animadamente con ambos- Entonces nos vemos allí…- así podría verla, aunque no podría castigarla como la última vez… Mejor en casa, sonreí antes de acercarme a ellos.

\- ¡Vamos pequeña! - me miró enojada.

-Soy Renesme, no pequeña…- ¡que carácter!

-Está bien, vamos Renesme…- Paul y Alec me miraron divertidos.

\- ¡Quién lo diría! ¡Christian Grey de niñero! - dijo Paul con sorna y lo miré mal ¿se estaba riendo de mí?

\- ¡No me tientes, que después de ver el video de esta mañana no me faltan ganas de atizarte! - sonrió de lado.

-Así que lo has visto…- asentí- Entonces también sabrás del comunicado que dimos tu prometida y yo…- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - ¿Ana le habría contado?

-Lo que oyes…- me guiñó- Sé de buena tinta que se han comprometido…- le entrecerré los ojos.

\- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

\- ¿Ana va a casarse? - preguntó Alec nervioso y asentí, no sabía cuándo, pero lo haríamos- ¡Tengo que hablar con ella! - gritó antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo, Paul y yo nos miramos igual de sorprendidos ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿A que venía tanta prisa?

-¡Los hombres sois demasiados complicados! – agregó Renesme, por un instante me olvidé que estaba aquí- Si a mi mamá le gustaran las mujeres sería todo más fácil- suspiró bajo nuestra incrédula mirada- ¡Y tendría a la candidata perfecta!- sus ojitos volvieron a iluminarse- ¡Ana sería mi segunda mamá ideal!– nos cogió a ambos de las manos y tiró de nosotros hacía el parking del restaurante- Por preguntar no pierdo nada…- ¡Eso sí que no! Tratando de suavizar mi enojo le advertí.

-Ni se te ocurra Renesme, Ana es mía y de nadie más…- Paul rió.

-Eres muy posesivo Grey…- lo miré mal- Con un bombón así deberías estar acostumbrado…- gruñí malhumorado.

\- ¡Ella es mía y se acabó! - negó divertido.

-Lo que digas…- se volvió a Renesme- ¡Hora de ir a conocerla! - yo llevé a Renesme en mi coche mientras Paul iba con Alec, éste ya se encontraba con él en marcha y lo apresuró a subir. Cuando llegamos dejamos los coches a la entrada, pasamos por seguridad y llegamos junto a Kate, su cara al vernos fue de risa.

\- ¿Que hacéis aquí y con...? - señaló a la niña, ella enseguida se presentó.

-Hola soy Renesme, mi mamá es Katherine…- le sonrió y se agachó a su altura.

\- ¡Tu madre nos ha hablado mucho de ti! - le dio un golpecito en la nariz y ella rió- Todavía tenemos una salida pendiente con ella… sonrió con malicia- Christian y su amigo José serán tus canguros…- ¡mierda! ¡Se me había olvidado! - En cuanto le quiten la escayola a Ana la haremos y tendrás que quedarte en casa con ella…- se volvió a ella de nuevo- ¿Verdad que si preciosa? ¿A qué te encantará quedarte con el tío Christian y el tío José una noche entera? - ¿Toda la noche? Tragué grueso mientras la pequeña saltaba de alegría.

\- ¡Siiiiii! ¡Lo pasaremos genial! - se quedó callada un segundo antes de volver a hablar- ¿El otro chico es guapo? - le preguntó a Kate.

-Muy guapo…- le guiñó en complicidad- Además que lo pasarás genial, ya lo verás…- volvió a saltar con alegría mientras me miraba entusiasmada.

\- ¡Pasaremos una noche juntos! ¿No es genial? - asentí sin mucho ánimo ¿Qué iba a decir?

\- ¡Si…! - gruñí mientras todos reían a mi costa- Ahora ¿Podemos ver a Ana?

-Ahora mismo está reunida…- chasqueó la lengua- No lo conozco, pero me suena de algo…- suspiró- Y dijo que no la interrumpieran…- volvió a mirar a Renesme- ¡Y es guapísimo! - ¿Qué? ¿Un chico guapo encerrado con Ana en la oficina? ¡No podía ser!

\- ¿Cuánto llevan ahí? - pregunté tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo, no quería volver a cagarla con mis celos.

-No lo sé…- alzó los hombros- Vinieron juntos desde el Coffee…- ¿El Coffee? ¿Quién podía ser? - Solo me dijo que tenían cosas que hablar…- miré la hora, si fue a la hora de comer era demasiado tiempo… ¡No podía esperar más! Me dejé llevar por los celos y abrí la puerta de sopetón… ¿Qué coño…? ¿Qué hacía este imbécil aquí? ¿Dónde estaba Ana?

ANA

Seguía mirando su mano bastante dudosa… Cuando agregó…

-Además quisiera hablarte sobre un buen negocio que tiene que ver con nuestro buen amigo John…- le entrecerré los ojos.

\- ¿Te ha mandado él? - negó decidido.

-Al saber que existía la posibilidad de trabajar juntos quise venir a aclarar nuestro malentendido.

\- ¿Tu lo ayudarás? - asintió y maldije, conociéndolo seguramente sabía lo ocurrido y aun así no me informó, él debió intuir lo que pensaba.

-Por eso quisiera que los problemas con Demetri quedaran apartados…- suspiré cansada, no era lugar para hablar de esto.

-Será mejor que me acompañes a la oficina…- miré a los lados asegurándome que no hubiera nadie- No es algo que quiera que sepan…- asintió- Ni si quiera creo que acepte…- su cara cambió, no sabría definirlo pero se veía rara- Espera que me despida y nos vamos… – asintió, pero entonces recordé que era algo de 3 y le dije muy seria- Dile a John que nos alcance allá ¡No puedo creer que sin afirmar nada, ya haga planes conmigo!

\- ¡Enseguida le llamo! - mientras marcaba me alejé junto a las chicas, todas me miraban extrañadas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Lauren señaló a Marcus.

\- ¿Quién es ese guaperas? - rodé los ojos.

\- ¡Que calladito lo tenías! – apuntilló Kate.

\- ¡Es solo un conocido! - al ver sus caras de incredulidad seguí- Digamos que tenemos algo que hablar…- él seguía hablando por el móvil.

-Un conocido, que quiere echarte un polvo…- agregó Jessica tan directa como siempre.

-Eso no es verdad…- me acerqué a susurrar- Estoy convencida que es gay…- abrieron los ojos asombradas, pero al mirarlo de nuevo volvieron su atención a mí - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Ana…- chasqueó la lengua- Un gay no te miraría el culo como lo está haciendo éste…- ¡Mierda!

\- ¡Bueno chicas, déjenla ya! Ella no está interesada…- me defendió Ángela con una gran sonrisa que correspondí- Ella quiere a Christian.

\- ¡Así es!

-Eso espero…- agregó Mia sin quitar ojo de Marcus- Si mi hermano se entera que otro intenta robarle lo suyo… - la miré con horror.

-Mejor no le diremos nada…- asintió no muy conforme- Ya le contaré después en casa…- asintieron a pesar que no entendían bien por donde iba la cosa, mejor así…

-Solo te diré que tengas cuidado…- dijo Jane- Hay algo en él que no me gusta…- volví mi vista a él y me sonrió, seguía al móvil, yo lo llamaría más bien raro, pero no creía que fuera peligroso cuando iba a venir John y estaba rodeada por seguridad.

-Lo tendré…

-Si, por lo menos hasta que atrapen a ese tipo…- suspiré cansada- Hasta entonces no puedes fiarte de nadie.

-Lo sé Leah, por cierto… ¿Puedes hacer algo con los videos? - negó.

-Sería una cadena de nunca acabar, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, solo quería asegurarme.

-Mi consejo es que no vuelvas a hacerlo…- resoplé.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Se supone que nadie sabría que era yo! ¡Maldita sea! - empezaron a reír- Podéis estar seguras que será la última vez…- suspiré- Me voy antes que se haga tarde…- me volví a Kate- Tómate tu tiempo, todavía no termina tu hora de descanso…- tras darles besos a todas fui con Phil mientras Marcus nos seguía en su coche. Cuando llegamos a mi oficina, dejé pasar a Marcus mientras hablaba con Phil- Por si Kate no ha llegado, hemos quedado con un hombre llamado John…- asintió- Cuando llegue ¿Puedes hacerlo pasar?

-Si…- dijo sin más ¿Por qué era tan serio? ¡Dios! Me exasperaba que hablara tan poco, yo no era una persona demasiado habladora, pero Phil me ganaba en todos los sentidos.

-De acuerdo… Avisa a Kate que no nos molesten ¿De acuerdo? - volvió a asentir- Sobre todo Embry…- rodé los ojos- Que ha tomado la costumbre de entrar a mi oficina sin llamar siquiera…- rió ¡No podía creerlo! Era la primera vez lo veía hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, lo tendré bajo control…- le devolví la sonrisa y entré a la oficina, Marcus ya se encontraba acomodado con algo en las manos.

\- ¿Qué hacías? - pregunté por romper el tenso silencio, rió, no sabía porque me sentía tan incómoda, pero aquí estaba segura.

-Servía unas bebidas de las que tienes aquí…- había traído una lata de cola para mí, me senté y bebí un poco.

-Bien, tú dirás…- sonrió.

\- ¿Porque no te relajas mientras llega John? Así hablamos de otras cosas…- no me gustaba su tono, esperaba que no tardara mucho.

-De… Acuerdo…- seguimos conversando de cosas sin importancia mientras bebía de mi lata, pero empecé a encontrarme un poco mareada, iba a levantarme para buscar a Phil, pero Marcus me paró para llevarme al sofá.

-No te ves bien… Deberías echarte un rato.

-Sí… Será lo mejor… ¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué no llega John? - se acercó a mi oído.

-Hoy no podía… - ¿Qué? ¿Porque no me había dicho nada? - Pero me encargó que te convenciera a como diera lugar…- ¡Me estaba mosqueando!

\- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? - al gritar un mareo más fuerte me sobrevino- No me encuentro muy bien… Algo me ha debido sentar mal, tengo que decirle a Phil y…

-Tu sigue aquí, yo me encargo…- asentí perdida en una nebulosa de la que perdí la noción del tiempo… Sentí caricias… Oí ruidos… Gritos… Después nada…

CHRISTIAN

¿Qué demonios hacían Marcus y Embry peleándose en su oficina? ¿Ana? ¿Dónde estaba? Con el cabreo que llevaba les exigí.

\- ¿Qué coño hacéis estáis aquí? ¿Dónde demonios está ella?

\- ¡Este imbécil le ha hecho algo! - dijo Embry.

\- ¡Mentira! Empezó a sentirse mal, la estaba acomodando en el sofá para que descansara y nada más…- Embry rió.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y por eso la estabas desnudando? - abrí los ojos de la impresión.

\- ¡No! Es que tenía calor… Pensé que se sentiría mejor… Mis intenciones no eran las que piensas.

\- ¡Seguro! – gritó destilando sarcasmo, yo en cambio los miraba tratando de asimilar que ocurría ¡Pero juro por mi madre que como este imbécil le hubiera hecho algo, lo iba a matar con mis propias manos!

\- ¿Dónde coño está Ana? - grité más fuerte para que me prestaran atención.

-Tío…- interrumpió Paul- Modera tu lenguaje… – susurró con Renesme a su lado, su mirada acusadora ya estaba apuntándome ¡Mierda! Embry se acercó al sofá que se hallaba de espaldas a la puerta, lo seguí y pude verla tumbada.

-Ana…- ajena a toda la discusión estaba dormida, su blusa totalmente desabrochada y la falda algo subida, enseguida la tapé bajo la atenta mirada de Embry, gruñí ¿Por qué no apartaba la vista? – Ana… Despierta…- le di pequeños golpes en la cara mientras la removía hasta que fue volviendo en sí, al verme sonrió ampliamente.

-Christian… ¡Necesito que me folles duro! - gritó y todos los presentes empezaron a reír menos yo, para colmo de males Renesme se acercó a ella.

-Hola Ana, soy Renesme ¡Tú fan número 1! - dijo más que orgullosa, pero dado su estado temía que dijera algo impropio ¡Tenía que sacarla de aquí!

\- ¡Oh! Una niña…- se agachó a su altura- Eres una niña muy linda…- le dio con su dedo en la nariz- Pero antes que te pase como a mi te aconsejo que te cuides de los hombres…- se acercó a susurrarle- Te quieren hasta que se acuestan contigo y después se vuelven gay… – ¡Mierda! Enseguida le tapé los oídos a Renesme, por su forma de comportarse me daba a mí que el cabrón de Marcus la había drogado con intenciones obvias, pero Embry lo interrumpió, por primera vez me alegraba que el imbécil estuviera revoloteando alrededor de ella. Alec vino junto a ella y yo directo a Marcus, le di un puñetazo en la cara.

\- ¿Qué coño haces? - preguntó descolocado y lo miré peor.

\- ¡Lo que te mereces, cabrón! Ahora mismo voy a llamar a la policía y vamos a denunciarte por drogarla para aprovecharte de ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no la he drogado! - su nerviosismo me hacía dudar- Solo le di una cola del minibar…- resopló- Si iba a hacerlo es porque ella me lo pidió…- eso no podía creerlo, así que grité de nuevo.

\- ¡O me dices la verdad o ya sabes dónde acabarás la noche! - tras dudar unos minutos lo hizo.

-Ella… Me confundió contigo y… Bueno…- tosió- Ella me gusta… No había nadie… Y me dije… ¿Por qué no?… Pero apareció él… – señaló a Embry – Y fin del asunto.

\- ¿Ves? - lo señaló enfadado- ¡Trataba de aprovecharse!

\- ¡Ella se me ofreció! ¡No la estaba obligando!

\- ¡Pensaba que eras Christian! ¡Y no la sacaste de su error!

\- ¡Que divertido es esto! En el hospital donde trabaja mamá me aburro un montón…- gritó Renesme emocionada y Ana comenzó a reír, no tardó en mirarla con atención y preguntar- ¿Que es gay?

-Pues es cuando…- antes que metiera la pata Alec la interrumpió.

\- ¡Nada, no es nada! - sonriendo le rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo, me callo…- se agachó de nuevo a la altura de Renesme- Si quieres divertirte deberías pasar un día conmigo ¡Me pasa de todo! ¡Es surrealista!

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó con sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Si…- se enderezó tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y se agarró a Alec, tras agradecerle con una sonrisa le dio un rápido beso- ¿A que si Alec?

\- ¡Si! - cuando vi su intención de devolverle el beso corrí para detenerlo y tomé su lugar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ella no se encuentra bien, no te aproveches! - Chibi enfadada le dio una patada y sonreí orgulloso, estuve por decirle ¡Otra, otra!

\- ¡No deberías besar a otra si tienes novia! ¡Está mal! - le gritó y Ana comenzó a reír sin parar.

-Una novia con una buena po…- le tapé la boca antes que terminara esa palabra, no estaba preparado para explicarle a la niña esas cosas.

\- ¿Una buena qué? - preguntó muy curiosa, Ana balbuceaba bajo mi mano, pero no se entendía, Renesme me miró enfadada- ¿Porque no la dejas hablar?

-Ahora mismo es mejor que no escuches nada de lo que dice…- estaba seguro que Kath me iba a matar, me volví a Alec- Será mejor que se acueste hasta que se le pase el efecto, cuando la policía llegue que revisen las bebidas…- miré a Marcus que estaba a momentos más nervioso- Tengo que saber seguro si él la…- al ver a la niña terminé- Puso así.

\- ¡La policía está aquí! - entró Phil con 2 agentes, éstos se llevaron a Marcus para tomarle declaración, además de todas las bebidas del minibar y las que tenían en la mesa- Ana tiene que ir al hospital para hacerse los análisis…- asentí, ella se separó de mí y corrió junto a Phil.

\- ¡Phil! - Renesme la siguió, la miró con complicidad antes de decirle- ¡Tenemos que enseñarte a soltarte para que rías más! ¿Verdad Renesme?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Yo sé unos chistes muy buenos! Me los contó uno de los amigos de mamá…

\- ¡Parad el carro preciosas! - las interrumpió Paul antes que siguieran incomodando al pobre Phil, cogió a Renesme en brazos y a Ana de la cintura para alejarlas- Vamos a llevarte al hospital…- le dijo a Ana, luego se volvió a Renesme- Esta hermosa dama se encuentra demasiado feliz para su bien…- rieron ambas.

-Estás muy guapo hoy…- susurró y se acercó a su oído- Es una pena que seas gay…- puso un adorable puchero- Tú, Christian y yo podríamos pasarlo en grande…- ¡Mierda! ¡Seguro que Kath me mata!

\- ¿Tenéis una cama tan grande? - ¡Joder! Me di con la palma en la cara- ¡Que guay! ¡Yo también quiero dormir con vosotros! - Ana la miró lo más seria que podía.

-Tú eres demasiado pequeña para…- Zero la calló con un beso en los labios y ya tuve que encargarme, cuando llegué a su lado no quería soltarse, pero la aparté con fuerza.

\- ¡Suéltala, joder! - Renesme le dio un golpe y lo hizo.

\- ¡Eres candente Ana! - le di un codazo para que se callara, el miró a Renesme apenado- Lo siento, pero ella no me soltaba.

-Eso es verdad…- Ana reía sin parar y se colgó de mi cuello.

-Christian… ¿Por qué no vamos por nuestros juguetes para poder…? - volví a taparle la boca y la saqué de allí, la llevé junto a Kate mientras le dejaba encargada la niña a Paul.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Está drogada…- suspiré cansado- ¡Vigílala!

-De acuerdo, tengo una llamada urgente, pero te prometo que no le quitaré ojo de encima.

\- ¡Bien! Yo vuelvo enseguida…- volví a la oficina de nuevo.

-Paul ¿Puedes quedarte con Renesme hasta que llegue su madre por ella? - ella se puso en arras.

-Yo quiero ir contigo y con Ana…- negué.

-Nosotros tenemos que ir al hospital, tú debes volver con tu madre.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Llámala y dile que me recoja en el hospital! Puedo ser de ayuda en buscar al mejor para que cure a Ana…- todavía me sorprendía su edad- ¡Voy con ella! - salió corriendo junto a ella y las vi hablar.

\- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! - suspiré frustrado, lo de ver casas hoy estaba más que descartado ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

-Te acompañamos…- los miré mal ¿Por qué tuvieron que besarla?

-He sido el único que no la ha besado…- se quejó Embry divertido y lo miré peor.

\- ¡Callaros, joder! ¡No me lo recordéis! Debería daros vergüenza.

\- ¡No te sulfures! ¡No fue nada! - dijo riendo por lo bajo.

-Si Christian, nada importante…- añadió Alec- Pero me gustó… - ¡Maldita sea! Salí de allí maldiciendo con ellos tras de mí. Para mi sorpresa no había rastro de Renesme o Ana. Kate seguía al teléfono- Kate… ¿Ana? - cuando nos miró y no la vio se asustó.

\- ¡Te juro que estaba aquí hace nada! - ¡Mierda! ¡Renesme iba con ella! ¡Kath me iba a matar!

\- ¡Vamos a buscarlas! No deben de andar muy lejos…

Las buscamos por todos lados sin éxito, a ninguno se le pasó por la cabeza que hubieran podido salir, cuando volvió Phil de acompañar a los policías y se enteró que había desaparecido se puso nervioso y llamó a Collin…

A continuación, preguntamos al chico de la puerta y nos informó que salieron juntas y tomaron un taxi nada más salir. Todos nos echamos la mano a la cabeza ¡Dios! ¿Dónde habrían podido ir una adulta drogada y una niña de 3 años? ¡Joder! ¿Qué podía estar diciéndole Ana ahora mismo? ¡Esperaba que no la traumatizara! Me despeiné con frustración el cabello… Tenía miedo ¿Y si ese tipo la encuentra? En su estado no le costaría demasiado cogerla, suspiré derrotado, Phil se ocupó de todo mientras que la preocupación me consumía… Esperaba que estuvieran bien… ¡Vaya mierda de día!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***


End file.
